


The Aftermath

by Shoutmynamesam



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complete, Post-Despair, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 265,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutmynamesam/pseuds/Shoutmynamesam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the eyes of Hajime as he watches all of his friends awaken from the comatose. It's basically a story filled with hope,some despair, love,lots of friendship, and some major twists and turns.<br/>Oh and the tags are just the originals who survived. I plan on waking everyone up, I just didn't want to give it away in the tags!<br/>Disclaimer:made before SDR3 was even announced. So it Follows a different storyline. A storyline primarily based just off of sdr2.<br/>No mind control involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Day 1

 

Waking up was hard. No. It was more than that. It was excruciating. I woke up with a blinding light and a splitting headache. Everything came rushing in too fast. Too fast to think about. Too fast to process. A dull ache radiated from every inch of my body as I sat up in what had been my resting place. Opening my eyes I saw my legs and my body all dressed in a suit with long dark hair draped beside me. I woke up to a familiar face that somehow found a name in my head, M-Makoto.... That smile I will always remember. It signaled a beginning of what I know will only be a long,painful journey. I quickly stopped my thoughts... I couldn't think like that,not now. I had to keep looking forward. If I looked ba-...Memories flooded into my head...it was too much. I felt my stomach churn as I struggled to push back all out it. Not now I thought...there will be plenty of time to mourn what I have done, but not now. I have to make sure that they are alright. I snapped up my head. I remembered! My friends! Well..at least their existence,their faces. I remembered that bond. I felt it deep within me drawing me to get up. Before facing the anxious stares and questions coming from the people standing in front of me. I remembered the most important thing. I am Hajime Hinata. 

“Hey are you alright?...Hajime? Is that you?”  
“Yes...I think so”, I replied. The words stumbled out without any effort.  
His expression softened, “ I knew it. I knew you could do it.” He said with a smile.  
He held his hand out and lifted me up out of my pod. The dizziness hit me quickly. I stumbled forward,then quickly regained my balance. My attention then focused on the four people standing right behind him. “H-hajime?..” a soft voice spoke. Sonia Nevermind. The name quickly fed into my mind. The princess. She looked different than I faintly remember. In my mind I could only make out a silhouette, but the image before me was very different. Her hair was tied up in bun, but with an elegance I could not explain. She was dressed in an all black dress with netted long sleeves and a collar that covered her neck. Her face was painted with worry. On her pair porcelain skin where scars, faint but still big enough to notice. They were placed on her cheek bones up to her eye. I could not make out what could have caused them, but they resembled scratches. She made them look beautiful though.  
“Woah dude, look at your hair!” That voice could only be one person. Kazuichi Soda. The Ultimate Mechanic. I ignored the comment. I knew it was there. I was different. It was still too much to think about. “Hey- wow, and look at your hair..” I spat out trying to relieve the tension just like he had. He too was very different than the one I remember. His hair was jet black with neon pink tips. Messy still, but he had that hat. His jumpsuit was still brightly colored, but in a dark sort of way. He scoffed at me, but I could see he was relieved. He was relieved it was me. Hell, I was relieved it was me. I glanced over to see a shorter man helping an extremely emaciated women from the pods. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu...and Akane Owari! I ran over to help. She could barely talk... She was whispering something, “I'm.....O-K..” I knew she needed immediate medical attention. Soda, Fuyuhiko, and Makoto helped me bring her to a small room. It seemed somehow similar. It housed a bed and medical supplies. Makoto comforted us, “ Don't worry, we were prepared. We knew some of you would need medical attention, because of the uh-..condition your bodies are in.” I was relieved. I trusted him somehow. I barely knew him it seemed, but he radiated something. Hope. We all settled into the hallway to leave them to help Akane without us getting in the way. The air was tense..awkward almost. We were so different. But mostly we were in shock. All of our gazes met with Fuyuhiko's face. It was true. He was the one with Junko's eye. Ugh...that name. Just the thought of that name made my blood boil. “What the fuck are you guys looking at?!”He exclaimed with a serious look on his face.  
Soda replied,“Well dude...your eye is a little...”  
“It is quite alright! There is no need to panic or get upset! Makoto said everything could be fixed.”Sonia let out .  
He looked away from us. It was getting to him too. The past the memories. What we had done. “You guys don't need to tell me something so obvious!...I will take care of this shit even if I have to dig it out myself!” I tried to calm him, “ There is no need for that. Sonia's right. We will fix this. I mean, we all look different.” Everyone forced smiles back at me. We took a good look at each other. This was it. The real us. We were hurting, but hopeful still. “We just have to push on to the future remember? Have you forgotten? And our friends! They are going to wake up. We have to keep going for them. For ourselves. This time they all smiled at me with real smiles,even Fuyuhiko. I could see it in their eyes, the same fire I felt inside of me. That hope that we could really make this work.

Day 3

We are just settling in here on the island. There was an issue we all wanted to address...our friends. However, we knew we couldn't help them if we didn't know our surroundings first. After, Makoto and the others left we decided to explore. He didn't have much time to explain the islands lay out to us. He just said it should seem “familiar” . They all left in a hurry, but not before I cut my hair and Fuyuhiko had his eye removed. He now sports and eye patch just like before. He seemed relieved once it was done. He said he felt like himself again. As much as he could in this situation anyway. Sonia took down her hair and cut off her sleeves and collar. She said she will work hard to find a better color more fitting of her personality. She wasn't in love with the all black look. Soda was not happy either. Before Makoto left, he asked if he had any pink hair dye. Makoto promised to send a shipment to us soon with the clothes and other supplies we needed. He said he will be sure to send in new shipments of food and needed things regularly, but that he needed to be careful. He did not want to risk the Future Foundation finding out. So we need to ration our supplies, which shouldn't be too hard since this island is fully stocked with fruits and exotic plants. It even has animals. The memories of the other island are few... I can only remember moments and bits of conversation. But Makoto and the others informed us on what had happened... everything. Even more than we wanted to know, the executions and deaths of our friends. He said he was sorry, that he did not want to tell us. But in order to help the others,it may be necessary. Ugh...thinking of them made my heart hurt. My body ache. I had hope we could help them though. Makoto taught us a lot about the system before leaving. He gave us a way to record images and sounds and implant it into the minds of the ones still in the pods. That was our plan. Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Akane were floored at the idea. The all had loved ones laying in there...Soda and I however found ourselves looking forward to the benefit of everyone. We wanted to work to make this island better and and wake up all of our friends to start a new life together. Today we explore the island. Akane is sitting this one out. She is still extremely weak, but told us that we better not stay there and baby her. So we went and left her at the hospital. Yes, there was a hospital just like the other island. Though it had a different layout,which I think we were all thankful for, we did not want to risk the thought of reliving the memory of another murder. We already had too much in our heads. Too much to feel guilty about.. We decided to split up. There was a lot of territory to cover. Soda would take the 4th and 5th island,while Fuyuhiko searched the 2nd .Sonia took the 1st, while I took the rest of the 3rd. We decided we would meet back at the hospital once we were done. I walked for awhile. There was a series of five islands connected with a central island.”Hey,that seems familiar...”,I starred into space as my mind flashed back to those words..”Five islands connected to a central island with a series of bridges”. This was just like the other island! I gasped. But the others had already left. I was happy I had remembered. A few memories flooded in right after the others.. a motel..a..movie theater... fragments. That's all I could remember. I came upon a sign that said “Electric Avenue”. It all seemed familiar...very familiar. I wasn't just remembering the surroundings, but the people. More like one person in particular..C-Chiaki. That name hit me harder than I thought it would.. She is the one I remember the most. Every memory that comes back, her presence is there. She was my best friend. She helped us through so much...there it was again. That ache. That pain. No, if Makoto found a way to help the others, then maybe there is a chance for her too. I had to have hope. To hold on to the thought that maybe, just maybe I could see her again, or at least talk to her. One more time. I had to keep walking. I was able to explore the whole island quickly. It all held the same sense of familiarity. But something was different, these buildings we run down. Completely abandon. There was a lot of work to be done. Also, It was smaller. It took me only ten minutes to check out the island and make my way back to the hospital. I waited for a few minutes and then decided to explore another island before the others got back. I made my way over the bridge and came to a sign labeled “Island 1”. I didn't find much. An old market loomed in the distance but seemed to have electricity and some supplies. I walked up to a ranch, I was surprised to see animals there. There were lots of cows, horses, sheep, goats. I'm guessing this was one of the ways we would get our food. I was also taken back by the large grazing field for the animals. It stretched for miles. This island held a lot more free land and vegetation than the last. There were even forests. I walked into the barn only to see Sonia laying on her knees petting a small animal. Gundam's hamsters? There the four dark devas sat on her shoulders while they all took a break on the floor. She heard me behind her and stood up quickly. Her face was red. And her eyes were puffy. She was crying. “Hajime!, I...I am sorry. I did not wish for you to see me like this!”  
“It's okay” I replied  
There was a long pause. “It's Tanaka isn't it..”  
She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes, “I was just thinking about how he would love it here, He would love everything about it. Hajime, I just want him to wake up. I barely remember him and yet all I want is for him to be here. Losing my country. The person I was is already too much. But knowing he is laying in there... this cannot be!” She looked at me shocked at what she had just said, “Hey, its going to be alright. We are going to wake up everyone okay? I promise. “ She smiled. I could tell she didn't want to leave. I couldn't just leave her there. So, I told her once we were done we would go check on the others. She snapped right up and followed. We explored a little more and then met up at the hospital. Soda and Fuyuhiko were there waiting. I could see the surprise on Soda's face when he saw me walking with Sonia. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he surprisingly kept his mouth shut. “So, what did you guys find?” Fuyuhiko asked. “Well it is just as we were told. This island is almost exactly like the one in the game except...well run down.”  
“Yeah, your telling me I walked around an abandon amusement park where none of the machines worked, not that I would want em to anyway. But I could probably fix them eventually if that Makoto sends me some tools.”  
“Well, I found a suitable place for us to sleep. There are a few cabins. Not many though..not enough for when the others wake up.” Sonia said it nervously touching her hands together.  
“Don't worry about that Miss Sonia, when Gundam...or well-whoever comes along they can stay with each of us”Soda said confidently. I was a little taken back. Could this be the Soda I remember? Every memory I have with him in it includes him fawning over Sonia with that dumb look on his face. She looked relieved. Fuyuhiko agreed that we could have the others room with us once they have woken up. And if we needed to we could build some more. We were tired and retreated to the hospital to check on Akane and the others. It has been a long day, but our trials are just beginning. When we arrived Akane was her usual self personality wise, but her body still looked ravaged. She saw us and tried to get up from the bed, almost ripping the IV from her arm. “Akane! Please” Sonia cried rushing over to her. Akane pulled away. “Alright, Alright I'm fine okay? So what did you guys find out?”  
“Well-”I started,”The island needs some work. But it looks like it has around the same layout as the island in the program. “  
“So there is food?!” She said licking her lips.  
“Jeez... of course there is food dumbass.”Fuyuhiko said quickly but with a smile. We were glad she was improving everyday. We did not want to think of what would happen if something happened to her now. We had been through enough. Not that we were innocent victims...Ugh that feeling. Despair. It crept up into mind and settled into my stomach. We were ultimate despairs, and me the worst of all. I looked at all of my friends smiling faces. It seemed so surreal. How could it be true? But my memories painfully reminded me that it was all indeed true. But, I am glad I have my friends. Our friendship is the only thing that draws us out of the past and into the future. If we wanted to move forward, we had to keep our eyes on the horizon and not back into the darkness.  
Day 5  
It is one of those hard days. Since every day our memories are returning, we are having to deal with the excruciating task of dealing with them. Memories of our days with Junko plagued us. Horrible images ripped through the seems into what could only be reality The only effective way we have come up with is to talk to each other about it. When we remembered something we would share it. Whether it was a good memory or a bad one. It helps elevate the pain we all know and feel. When we meet in the restaurant in the morning we often discuss these tragedies. Though it was not something we wanted to do, we felt as though we had to or we would go insane from the torture. It has helped us bond. We are even closer than before. Though I may not have all of my island memories, my body remembers their presence. That friendship. Akane was next to me scarfing down food by the handfuls. “I can't believe I starved myself all that time! Like seriously how could I ever part with this delicious food!” All of us got up early to prepare breakfast for Akane. It was her first day out of the hospital and we still needed to wheel her around in a wheelchair.  
“Dammit, take it easy! Don't hurt yourself. Your still weak and need to take it easy! Fuyhiko moaned. He turned his face in an annoyed expression. He seemed to be doing better today. Last night the guys and I were discussing some things late at night. He had broken down right in front of us. He missed Peko. He couldn't handle all of this without her. Soda and I tried our best to comfort him. It shocked us both I think. Never did I think we would see the “badass Yukuza” Fuyuhiko cry. But we were different. I guess that's what happens when you learn you destroyed everyone and everything you cared about. When you learn you almost destroyed yourself. Everything was different now. “Hajime,Seriously what the hell are you looking at?”  
“Sorry, I got lost in thought” He rolled his eyes and returned to his plate. I could he was trying to act tough. “Hey bro pass me that milk.”Soda held out his hand with a smile. I handed it over and he nodded with happiness. Every day he seemed to regain some of that classic Kazuichi spirit back. It was different now though. As if he had grown up in a way. I guess we have all grown up. My mind flashed back to last night.

“So, Soda I gotta ask. What is up with you and Sonia?”  
“What-What do you mean?”  
“Just..you aren't the same with her anymore. You don't bother her or you know worship the ground she walks on.” I said chuckling.  
He smiled, “Well- yeah. Miss Sonia. I love her man, I do. But she loves Gundam. I want her to be happy and I mean have you seen her? She sleeps next to him on that cold floor every night. I check on them a lot in the middle of the night and she is always up crying herself to sleep. Along with...” He glanced at Fuyuhiiko but kept going. “I don't stand a chance, and more importantly..” he paused. “ I don't think I want to. Not anymore. I don't want to get in the way of that. Whatever she feels for him... It's real you know? I want to be there for her. We all do. But I just want to be her friend now. She needs that. She doesn't need some guy bothering her all the time. Not after all we have been through” He didn't sound sad at all. He seemed confident and content. I felt proud of him. In such a short while he had come a long way. “ So now that we are all nice and sentimental wanna go play a trick on Fuyuhiko to cheer that guy up?”

Kazuichi nudged Sonia, “Hey Miss Sonia, want any of this?” She was looking off in deep thought. “Hajime!”  
“Sonia, What?”  
“ I just had the most marvelous idea!”She squealed. “What if today we started working on the programs for the others! I came up with an amazing scenario to wake up Gundam! Please, may we try to make it today? I know there is a lot to do... but I want to try. Not just for Gundam but the others as well. Hiyoko, I buki. They have all been on my mind as of late and it is about time we got serious about waking them up!” She held up her arm in a confident pose. I liked the idea. She had a point. It has been five days and we hadn't made much progress in that area. We had to get serious. 

We walked into a large white room. It was the room we had all woken up in. It looked like something straight out of sci fi movie. It was equipped with all the lights and monitors. It was harsh and smelt of cleaning supplies and machinery. The 15 pods were attached to the floor. I walked past each one,glancing down at their faces as I passed. It was hard to see them all this way.. The few memories we had together. I could only make out their smiling faces. All of my friends...I had to save them. Sonia walked right over to Gundam's pod. He was pale like usual and looked surprisingly similar to his regular self. Sonia gave me a smile. I walked on. They were all here : Teruteru Hanamura, Ibuki Mioda,” Byakuya Togami”, Nagito Komaeda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki, Mahiru Koizumi , Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, Gundam Tanaka. Well-we were missing one.. Chiaki Nanami. The Ultimate Gamer. I had to talk to her again. I needed to. But first, I had to focus on all of my sleeping friends. After all, I didnt know how time had affected their minds. My fear was that the longer that they had been...dead. The harder it would be for them to wake up. Fuyuhiko loomed over Peko. Her face was pale and her hair was slightly crazed. I could see the longing in his stance. We made eye contact. I knew he must have had that same fear pass through his mind. Sonia was right. We needed to start now. And that is how it began. The awakening of our friends.  
Day 6  
“Sonia you have to be patient. Stop fidgeting and stay still!” She was restless. She sat in a chair as we placed the plastic device on her head. This was how she would record her message. She was excited. It was nice to see her as I remembered. Smiling with that confident look on her face. It had been awhile since I had seen that from her. It took us a whole day to figure out and set up the system that Makoto had left. Soda and I were up all night figuring out every detail of how it worked. Honestly, it was a little over our heads. But Togami, tried to explain it in a way the we would understand. Makoto seemed confident that we could do it, but after last night I have to admit I have my doubts. Sonia however was unfazed. “Are you serious?! Aren't you a little nervous?” Soda let out.  
“No, not even the slightest. This is going to work.” She said it so confidently. I hope she is right.  
“Hell yeah!” Akane spoke up. “I'm ready to wake up couch Nekomaru, so we can start training!”  
“Woah, Akane, no training for you for awhile. You can't even stand. “I said. She scoffed at me. She didn't seem too worried about her current condition.  
“Hey, kick some ass girl. Since your the first one to make a message you gotta make it good. “ Fuyuhiko spoke with a strained voice. I could tell he was trying to be encouraging. I knew that he wanted to be in the chair Sonia was in right now, making his message for Peko. But he knew what I think we all knew. Gundam Tanaka would be easier to wake up. Peko on the other hand...  
“Are you gonna be embarrassed if we see your message?” I asked. Sonia paused but only for brief moment. “No, I do not care about what you all will think of me. This is what I must do for his sake. I believe that is quite noble.” Her mouth twisted into a sweet grin. “I just want him here. We have so much to do and I can not start if he is not here.”  
“Ready?” Soda asked. We all took a moment to look at each other and confirm. Sonia relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes. I then hit the button that set the whole thing into motion. Sonia's body relaxed as the machine took her into a deep sleep. 

Her beautiful porcelain face appeared on the screen. It had those same scars carved into her face as if she were a statue made of marble. That was it,just her face. I looked over to Soda in relief. We did it. It was working just like it was supposed to be. “Hello?...Gundam can you hear me?” Her voice was shaky coming through the recording monitor. She seemed...nervous? Surely this wasn't the girl sitting in front of me a few minutes ago. But this was her subconscious...the machine can only work that way. She must be scared. “If you are listening, please hear what I have to say...” Still shaky. I wish I could put my hand on her shoulder and reassure her. “I need you to come back. We are all here waiting for you to wake up. I will explain when you get here. But you are not dead..” She hesitated. “Not if you do not want to be. You can wake up and be here with us again... with me.” And then her voice broke. “Gundam, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But here I am looking like a fool in front of you again. I do not wish to disappoint you. The truth is that I need you to come back. I had a dream about you...We were Lord and Lady of Novoselic. You took the place as my husband and we ruled it together. It was beautiful. I know now this will never happen...”She was choking back tears. “But you can still be here with me. Your hamsters are here. I brush them and feed them everyday,but the Devas are not happy without you. Gundam Tanaka you HAVE to wake up.” Her voice was speeding up now. “There is a ranch and lots of animals live there. We could spend all day at the farm taking care of them. Soda said you can even room with him!” There was a pause. “Well, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that.” Her voice was suddenly clear and serious. “Gundam, Wake up. Stop being stubborn and wake up. I will NOT give up on you. “ I have to go now.. Gundam, I... lo- I will tell you when you get here.”

The screen went dark and Sonia's eyes opened. Immediately tears formed in her eyes. All of us rushed over to comfort her. “You did good kid, He is going to wake up..” Fuyuhiko gave her a smile. She smiled then. Her head turned toward the direction of Gundam's pod. “When can we start transmitting the device?” I answered her “Well, we can start right now.”

Day 11  
It has almost been a week since Sonia made the transmission for Gundam. We have been playing it on a loop. But nothing... I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. For Sonia,for Gundam, for all of the others still sleeping. Was it really supposed to take this long? I had convinced myself it would be easy to wake them all up. We were all tense now. The joyful feeling of hope was slowly draining away everyday their was no activity. Was this it? Maybe we would be the only ones on this island...No. Dammit,Stop that! We make our own future. They are going to wake up. I looked up from computer. We had recorded a few more tapes for the others sleeping. But we only had one machine that could transmit at a time. None of us had the heart to ask Sonia if we could take a break on Gundam and try anything else. She was starting to break down. She was holding it in of course. She did not want us to see. She still wanted to hold her sense of prestige, even though she was no longer the princess she once was. I could see it was too much for her. She once talked in a meeting about what she remembered of what happened to her country. What she did to her people and her parents..she said it is something she cannot fathom yet. She couldn’t deal with what she did to her beloved country, and now Gundam was not up yet.  
Soda came in ,”Hey man heard anything?”  
“No. No activity yet.” I sighed.  
“Well don't look so down! There is still hope right?! I don't want to think of the pain Miss Sonia will have to go through if he does not wake up, or if none of them wake up.”  
“I know. I know.” I put my head in my hands. I was tired. We all spent so much time in the hospital working on transmissions and checking on our friends. We have barely spent much time elsewhere on the island or even sleeping.We just needed one break through. Just one. And then it happened...

I heard Sonia screaming from the other room. “HAJIME,KAZUICHI,EVERYONE YOU MUST COME QUICKLY!!” We then made a mad dash for the room that held the pods. It was brightly lit. The pod lid was opening slowly. I found that the bright light had been the opening of one of the pods. Was this really happening? Did that transmission work?  
It was Tanaka. He sat up in his pod as if he was lifting from a grave. His hair was longer than I remembered. He passed his hands through it once to tame it. His clothes were darker but he still looked like the same dark,scary guy he was before. “How does that not surprise me?” I thought to myself.  
We all stood pretty dumb founded at what was unfolding in front of us. This was it, the moment we had been waiting for. This was our symbol hope. I think a part of us never truly believed it would happen,so we stood there in shock. After a few seconds, we quickly started to walk towards him.  
“Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer.”, That familiar voice boomed throughout the room. We stopped. All of us except Sonia. She held out a hand to him. I was nervous. He regained back all of his memories of despair. He would be different right? What if he was dangerous. He looked at us as if he pitied us, and then He looked at Sonia. His whole body stopped as he starred at her. She did not look nervous or scared. I could see it in his face, he remembered her. Not just the despair but island Sonia. The one that made him blush, the one in the transmission.”My dark lady..”He stopped. “You do not need to pity me. I can stand on my own. “ He tried to get up but just like I had, faltered from the head rush. Sonia caught him. “Guys, you must help him!” We rushed over quickly. “I will not be handled like some lowly creature.” He boomed at us again. We ignored him and helped him into the small hospital room Akane had been staying in. What he really needed was a doctor or a nurse to check on him.. The Ultimate Nurse. We were gonna need her if we were gonna keep waking all of our friends up. We sat him down on the bed,which he did not seem happy about. Sonia gave us a look. She wanted to be alone with him. “Hey,uh, yeah everyone let's give these two some alone time.” Fuyuhiko spit out. We all filed out of the room. I caught my last glance of them staring at each other.

*Sonia's point of view*

This must be a dream,an incredible dream. I had dreamed of him waking up many times. Now here he was. Right in front of me. “Gundam...I ..”  
“You are the ethereal figure who called out to me in the depths of hell?”  
“Well, yes.” I said firmly.  
“Truly you used some sort of sorcery to conjure me. How else could I,Gundam Tanaka be summoned so easily?!”  
I couldn't help but to smile. That voice.”I knew you would hear me. Mr. Tanaka, believe it or not I am not done with you here.”  
I saw him smirk. He did not yet have his scarf on. There was no way for him to hide it.  
“Certainly you are a different species than the ones that roam this land. You hold such a graceful,high disposition. It is quite mesmerizing.” He turned away. Oh sweet Gundam. How I have longed to hear your voice again. His eyes shot up. “What has become of my four Dark Devas?! Surely one such as yourself has kept them good company in my brief absence!”  
“Yes, I surely have. I am currently working on a way to build them a suitable place for them to live permanently. For now they are in my cabin. I could see in in their eyes that they missed you very much. “  
“Tis the will of causality, I knew that if I was gone they would wait for their master. It is a tragedy that they should weep at my absence. I wish to see them.”He said getting up from the bed. “You must wait!” I said it a little too loudly. He seemed taken back by my persistence. But halted at my words. I pressed in closer. He seemed nervous. Was THE Gundam Tanaka nervous? Because of me? The Gods would shutter at this idea.“There is one thing you must do first.” I said it with confidence. I had waited far too long for this moment.”To complete the ritual of your mind merging with this world. You must first kiss me.” The words sounded like something from the stories I normally read. I had to hold back a giggle. Gundam and I were stuck inside an a seductive Japanese novel,and that was a place I knew he did not want to be.  
“I must what!? His body threw back in shock. “You must show me another way to complete the task! I could never dream of someone like you getting so close to something dangerous like me!? What if you do not survive!?”  
“I am not the smallest bit worried of that. Be silent Gundam Tanka.” He looked at me nervously but did not turn away as I got closer. “My lady.. I-” I pressed my lips to his. I was not afraid to give it all that I had. He kissed me for much longer than I thought that he would. Pulling my closer for a brief second then pulling a way in nervousness. He had such a force around him. It made me shutter. He was another being. I knew I had him then. He was mine.

 

*Hajime's point of view*

“Oi, Oi what is taking so long!? Kazuichi said with a moan. “This is the guy we have been waiting for and here they are just taking their sweet time. Maybe they are making out or...?”  
“Jeez... don't be gross man.” Fuyuhiko said loudly. “Give them a little bit.”  
“Wait, where is Akane?”I asked realizing she was no longer near us.  
“Soda budded in “She said she had to go celebrate...with food. She said she would be right back.”  
Of course that's where she was. Just then the door opened with a cheerful Sonia dragging a red-faced Tanaka after her. “Gundam wishes to see his Devas!We must take him there at once!” She had regained all the strength in her voice. It was starting to sound more like the voice I remember.  
“But wait, Don't we need to talk a little first?”Fuyhiko said quickly “I mean we need to know what you remember and how the program worked. You are the first to wake up after all.” He said turning to Gundam.  
“I see, I will allow this.” Gundam responded while crossing his arms.  
“I heard this ethereal voice calling to me in the depths of the darkest night. I heard her sob. I knew then I must follow that voice. It was far too beautiful to be saying my name in such a way!I followed the source until I saw a light that burned brighter than anything I have witnessed . I then awoke here in this place. I remember it all. The world that was filled with such...despair.” He looked away in sadness...”Poor puny humans. But I remember more than that, I remember you all in a way that cannot be explained! In another life perhaps? Your aura is quite familiar.”  
I knew it. He remember just as we had. It would take awhile but just like the four of us he would regain fragments. I was more thankful for the fact that we seemed familiar. That confirms it. A part of us, a part that is in all of us will remember each other. The friendship we shared. THAT is what will keep us from falling into despair again. That is what will keep us from killing each other. Gundam waking up was just the beginning. Though I have my doubts that all of them will be as easy to wake up. My mind flashed to Mikan, Chiaki, Nagito, and what about the others like Byakuya and Teruteru? How long would it take for them? Do they really have a tie to us or someone like Gundam did? I'm not sure...But we will get to it when the time comes. There is so much to do. So much to think about. The past...the future. But I decided to take this small victory. I am happy with just that.


	2. The Unexpected

Day 12

Today was a new day. We all awoke eager and hopeful for the day ahead. It seemed a little weird to feel this way. I couldn't remember the last time the thought of being happy crossed my mind. Our lives are a never ending game of cat and mouse. A fight between despair and hope. The first one of our sleeping friends was now awake. One down, ten more to go. The road ahead was long, but I knew we needed to take small victories in our situation. We all decided to meet in the restaurant the next morning. The night was filled with celebrating. Well, as much as you can celebrate with Gundam Tanaka. Gundam reluctantly agreed to room with Kazuichi after Sonia persisted. I don't think he had any pleasant feelings relating to Soda, but wanted to appease Sonia. I entered the restaurant early. It seemed to be smelling of pancakes and bacon. The sound of sizzling food echoed throughout the dinning hall. What the...? Someone was already here cooking? I peeked in the kitchen to see Sonia and Akane cooking on the stove. Akane was finally looking healthier. I worried less and less about her as the days passed.  
“He-eyy Hajime!”Akane yelled a little too loudly.”Guess what we decided to do!?”  
“Uh, I'm guessing cook for us..?”  
Sonia answered in a powerful tone, “That is right! I got up early to have Akane help me. You have all been working so hard to wake Gundam and the others, we thought it would be a nice surprise.  
“Yeah, I don't normally do the cooking part of the meal, but you have all been taking care of me so I thought I'd repay the favor.” Akane said while smiling, but looking slightly uncomfortable. I could tell it was hard for her to be serious.  
I really didn't know that to say. These two women standing in front of me were like family now. After all we had been through, I couldn't imagine a life without them in it. I remember wanting to get off of the island more than anything, while in the game. All I wanted was to go home. I now know that what I had hoped for was an illusion. My past life was gone... my friends had become my home now. This morning with them was a nice reminder of that. “Wow, That is really nice.” I said smiling, “It shouldn't be long before the guys get here.”

I walked out of the kitchen to see Soda and Gundam walking in the door bickering back and forth.  
“ I don't know how you could possibly push my patience any further.” Gundam said with his brows turned down in an annoyed expression,  
“ Are you serious!? Says the guy who smells like animal feed and sleeps next to hamsters. You are seriously weird.”  
“You kept me up with your outrageous roaring all night! How dare you say that I am the unusual one!”

Wow. Well it was nice to see they that were getting along. Fuyuhiko trailed in right behind them. “Hey, What's that smell? You cooking the food today?”  
“Actually, the girls decided to make breakfast for us. They said it was to say thanks for how hard we have been working,and taking care of Akane.”  
“Alrighttt! I won't pass that up!”Soda said while holding up his fist in enthusiasm.  
We all sat down and waited. The smell illuminating from the kitchen turned sour. “Hey are you guys alright in there!? It smells like something is burning...” Fuyuhiko yelled to the other room.  
“I- uh, it is alright in here no need to worry.”Sonia replied nervously. After a few minutes,the two girls came out holding our plates. I looked down to see charred pieces of bacon and small, deformed pancakes. We all looked up at each other nervously.  
“I-I am sorry! We wanted to do something nice, but appears that neither of us know how to cook food properly.” Sonia looked down.  
“Yeah- uh maybe we should have found another way to say thanks. It took us a good 10 minutes to try turning on the stove.” Akane said sheepishly with a grin.  
“No, uh.. .they look ...great. Right guys?” I turned to the rest of the men sitting at the table.  
“This is an acceptable meal. Exquisite. Thank you.” Gundam said while staring at the plate. He looked as if he were waiting as long as possible to start eating.  
“Uh yeah, right Hajime! This looks super...uh tasty. You ladies out did yourselves.”Soda said still looking at me.  
“Yeah you girls did a great job, just a wonderful job.” Fuyuhiko said while being careful not to make eye contact with them.  
They both smiled widely and took their seats. Did they really believed us? 

“So what is on the agenda for today Hajime?” Fuyuhiko spat out quickly trying to change the subject. He was asking me? They all looked at me waiting for an answer. When had I become the leader?  
“Well, I think we need to decide which of our friends we want to wake up next..”I turned to Fuyuhiko already knowing the answer. “What about Peko? Are you ready to make the tape?” He was silent. It was a rare moment for him. “Uh-Yeah I can do that... But I don't want any of you bastards listening in!”  
“Well I think we can make that happen.”  
“ Hey!What about the shipment? Didn't that Makoto guy send you a letter saying they were sending it today?”Soda budded in.  
“Yeah, He said it was coming by plane and that they would drop it down somewhere on the central island.”  
Sonia spoke up, “Gundam and I can retrieve it! Leave it to us.”She said holding her arm up. Gundam smirked at her in agreement.  
“Well, I know what I am doing today. Training hardcore!” Akane said with a childish grin.  
“NO!” We all said simultaneously. “Fine, fine. I guess I will hang out with Nekomaru today. But I'm telling you,I am getting pretty bored just sitting around all day”  
“You must wait! We do not want to take the risk of something happening to you.” Sonia said softly.  
“So, It is settled then? ...We all know what we are doing?” They nodded in agreement. 

“Are you ready?” I said to Fuyuhiko nervously. I still had my doubts about waking up Peko. I wondered if it was the right choice. I had no idea how long it would take. Or how much time we were wasting for the others who had died before her. But like with Sonia, we didn't have much of a choice. Seeing them suffer here without their loved ones was something we couldn’t help but want to fix. After everything that has happened, we desired for them to have that victory. After all That is what we all want. We want to win the war on despair and take back the ones we lost in that horrible game.  
“Yeah-I will be fine.”He said strongly.  
“But can I be honest with you guys.” There was a long pause.”I am kinda nervous...I hate admitting that but I want this to be perfect. When she yelled at me, when I was... falling into despair back there...she knew exactly what to say. I don't know if I have that. I don’t know if I can......”

Soda put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  
“Well, I didn't really know Peko that well. In fact I can barely remember the girl. S'not a big deal if you have the right words. I don't think it's about the words. The important thing is that you get right to the point and let her know how ya feel!”  
“Kazuichi is right, we believe in you. You can do this.”  
“Yeah your right.” He said with a smirk. “I guess I will see you two assholes when I wake up. But you better not listen in on the monitor! That would be really fucked up!”  
“Come on, what kinda pals would we be if we didn't give you alone time to talk to your ladyyy. Don't worry about it!”  
I couldn't help but to laugh. I attached the plastic piece to his head. Fuyuhiko seemed satisfied with that answer. He smirked then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. We left him to make his message.

*Fuyuhiko's point of view*

I guess I don't know where to start. So I should just start talking...“Peko...uh hey it...it's me. I know you can hear me... You know I am not good at this kinda thing...I never...I never really told you..told you how I felt. I guess even after all this time. Even after all the time we spent together, I never told you my feelings..the feelings I have for you. You know I wasn't supposed to remember the island. But I have gotten back almost everything you said to me during your...your trial. I don't want to make this about that. That dumbass game wasn't real. You can wake up now... I really wish you would..Ugh why is this so fucking hard!? You're my best friend Peko.. I.. I love you. I think I always have. It kills me to think..to think you thought I wanted you as some tool? What the fuck was that? When you wake up, no more of this “young master crap”..Please. Please just come back to me, Fuyuhiko Kazuryu. You're the only one who knew the real me anyway. I want you to come back to be with me, not because of the Yakuza, but because of me. I will be waiting for you..” Alright, I guess that is all I have to say. I said it and that is that. She is going to wake up now. She-she has to.

 

*Hajime's point of view*

I heard the muffled sound of the monitor in the other room. Soda went out to get the supplies from Gundam and Sonia to start repairing things around the island. I waited in silence for the muffled sound to subside. I tried to push back my doubts about waking her up, for Fuyuhiko's sake. He needed us. He would never admit it, but he needed us to believe it too. Just then the sound stopped, and I got up from my chair. I opened the door to help him out of his seat.  
He sat still looking ahead for a long time.  
“Are you...alright?”  
He was silent then finally spoke, “Yeah..yeah. I think I'm alright. That thing really takes a toll on ya.”  
“Well at least it accesses your deepest thoughts. I've heard it helps.” I said trying to comfort him. Both him and Sonia had come out of their sleep with red eyes and a tired, sad look on their faces. It must really dig up some heavy stuff. Fuyuhiko got up and gave me a pat on the back as he left the room.  
And just like that,I thought it would be simple. Everything was going as planned, and things were looking up. Gundam was up and Sonia was happy. Now Fuyuhiko was about to transmit his message to Peko. She was going to wake up, hopefully sometime soon. We were really doing it. This was really happening. 

 

Day 16

I awoke laying on my computer inside the hospital. I had fallen asleep. I was sitting in the small room next to the room that housed our nine friends. I looked up at the clock searching for the time, it was late. Fuyuhiko had asked if I could stay the night in the hospital in case Peko woke up. He hadn't got a good nights rest in a long time, he stayed here almost every night. But we urged him to rest in his bed for a few day, to get some real sleep since it was probably unlikely that she would wake up before Gundam did. He looked tired, like he woke up every morning exhausted. I looked up over to my computer screen. The light radiating from it stung my eyes. I just remembered...I was writing a message to Makoto. I liked to send him updates on our progress with our sleeping friends and ourselves. It was also a good way for me to tell him the things that we needed on the island. We had put the things in our most resent drop box to good use. In it they found more food, tools, clothes, and a few other miscellaneous items .Kazuichi got his hair dye and immediately ran to his cabin to dye his hair back. Sonia got a new dress. It matched the one she had originally wore with only minor differences. This time, I wanted to see if he had another transmitter or a way of obtaining one. It would be easier to wake our friends up that way...faster. The longer they are under the more it starts to worry me. If we can only wake up one person at a time, the time it takes for them to wake up could be valuable time for the others. I put my head in my heads. Ugh...it was always too much to take in. I didn't want to think of losing any of them. No. I wouldn't. There has to be a way. 

Just then, I was blinded by a light streaming in from the pod room. What the..? There was no way she could be awake already. It hadn't even been 5 days yet. Still, I had to contact Fuyuhiko to have him come over. I quickly picked up a two way walkie talkie. We always keep one in the hospital just in case. I had given the other to Fuyuhiko, since he was still reluctant to go sleep in his cabin without one.

“Hey!Fuyuhiko! I think she is up! I'm not sure how,but....I'm going to go check!” I slammed the radio down on the table and turned toward the direction of the bright light.  
I made a quick dash out of the room and entered the pod room. The light was dim now, signaling the pod was now open. The silhouette of someone started walking towards me. With their back to the light now all I could see was a shadow.  
I stopped halfway to the pod. “Peko?... Is that you?” My anxiety was getting the better of me. Was I..scared? Why?The silhouette did not answer and only kept walking towards me.  
“Seriously? Who is it?..” More silence. “Hey..is everything...alright? “ I started backing away, my heart rate increasing.  
And then I heard it.  
“Well,well well. Look who it is.”  
Wait. That voice..that voice is ...Nagito Komaeda. But..How?!He kept walking towards me. I backed up farther and farther into the light that was streaming through from the other room.  
“Nagito?..but how are you awake.? How can it be possible? We haven't even tried waking you up yet!?”  
He stayed silent. Still walking towards me.  
“Hey! What are you doing!?”I yelled out eagerly. I was surprised by the fear in my voice. It had been a long time since I had felt this type of fear.  
I was standing entirely in the light now and then I saw him emerge from the darkness. He only smiled at me, but this... this was a different smile. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Sporting the green jacket and wild white hair. My eyes flashed to his hand, there it was...Junko's hand. The red fingernails glistened in the light. I took another step back.  
And then..He lunged.  
Nagito tackled me to the floor holding my throat. He used one hand to pin me to floor with all of his strength,while his only usable hand tightened around my neck.  
“Nag-ito! Wha- what the hell are-you do-ing!” I gasped for air. He wasn't playing around. I struggled to push him off of me, but the more I struggled the tighter his grip on my neck got.  
I heard a sudden slamming of a door and footsteps follow. Fuyuhiko! It had to be. My struggling increased as I felt the edges of my vision start to blur.  
“Hajime! Where is-” His voice cut off. “What the hell!?!!?” Fuyuhiko grabbed Nagito and pushed him up against the wall. Nagito finally released his grip. I gasped for breathe.  
“What the hell was that Nagito!?” I said,still trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

“You don't think I remember? Did you expect me to forget..that you. You, Hajime, are Izuru Kamukura.” Nagito spat out. “Come on... I may be..well me, but I'm not stupid. And you” He said turning towards Fuyuhiko. “Just one of the many Remnants of Despair. Have you forgotten that?.”  
“Wait-I don't. I don't understand. You just tried to kill me. Of course we remember that...we remembered when we woke up just as you have. How could we possibly forget something like that? It still doesn't explain you trying to strangle me. I sat up on the floor rubbing my neck, it stung from his tight grip.  
“We know. We..we remember.” I said staring at him firmly. “We remembered everything when we woke, but we..well we pushed past it. We aren't those people anymore.”  
Another yell sounded throughout the hallway gaining volume as it got closer.  
“Hey! Where is she!?We came over as fast as we could, but getting Akane up was a-..”  
Kazuichi cut off mid sentence as he entered the room. All four of them stood staring in shock at the scene they had just walked up on.”Wait WHAAAT! How is he up!?”  
“Hajime! Are you alright?” Sonia said rushing to my aid on the floor. “Yeah, I-I am fine. Just a little sore.”  
Nagito stared at us. He looked to be in deep thought. He was assessing our movements and words.  
“Can it be?...No. There is no way. All of you chose hope instead of despair?! Now that is something I did not expect from you. This..this is truly incredible!” He said with his eyes and body turning toward us laughing hysterically. “You all truly deserve the title of Ultimates! What amazing hope! Ahahaha.”  
“Not this shit again! How about you tell us how the hell you woke up! We haven’t even tried waking you up yet! It was supposed to be Peko! ” Fuyuhiko said pulling him away from the wall and slamming him back into it.  
“Well. Ow. Are you all really that shocked?...I would think it would be obvious.” He said looking bored. “ Afterall, I am the Ultimate Lucky student!”  
“Wait..but Hajime told us that you were sick, very sick. In fact, we were not sure if we would be able to wake you.”Sonia pressed in  
“Well my talent really has lived up to expectation hasn't it. Not only have I woken up with no help, I have woken up free of sickness! Ahahahaha. That isn't even the best part. While you all struggle to remember our time together, I remember EVERYTHING!”  
“Wait.” I said sternly. “How do you know that? How did you know we don't remember it...the island? ”  
“Well, it was just a guess really. But thanks for clearing that up for me, Hajime.” Wow what an asshole, I thought to myself.  
“Everything wasn't really all that hard to figure out. And you all standing in front of me proves that.”He said with a smirk.  
“Can we shut this bastard up already!?” Fuyuhiko yelled.  
“I am curious as to how you all managed it. What was your symbol of hope once you all figured out who you were? You must have one... That is why you are all standing before me with worry for Hajime. That is why Gundam is awake. How else could you have all persevered?” Dammit. I had forgotten how smart he was. His analysis of us was something I didn't miss.  
Ignoring his question Soda asked, “What are we gonna do with this lunatic!? He tried to strangle Hajime right!?...We can't just let him walk around.”  
“Hmmm. It appears that you are right. Letting one such as this go free could prove quite dangerous.” Gundam said agreeing with Soda.  
“Let's tie the bastard up while we decide!”Fuyuhiko spat out glaring at Nagito.  
“Oh no, not this again.”Nagito looked as if he was annoyed, but didn't struggle.  
“Here, Akane hold on to him while we go find something to tie him up with.”  
Akane grinned from ear to ear. Even though she was still skinny. You could tell she would rather die than be bested by Nagito Komaeda. Plus, We really didn't think he would struggle to escape.

All of us except for Akane left the room walking down the hallway.  
“Alright, where do you think we can find some rope.”  
“Im really not sure, maybe there is some in the-” Just then a feeling of pain overcame me. It hit me like a truck. Stopping me in mid stride. “AHHHhhhhhHHH” I gripped my stomach. What is this?  
“Hey Hajime? Are you doing okay..?” Soda asked.  
“I- Im not sur-” Again the pain overcame me causing me to fall to my knees. The pain was moving .I felt the throbbing work it's way through my body, up my spine and into my skull. I let out another scream.  
They all rushed to my aid frantically asking me what was wrong...but I didn't know. The pain was growing more and more intense. The lighting seemed more dim now. “AHHHHH What is this!? Make-make it stop!”  
“What are we to do!?!”Sonia screamed.  
“What on earth is happening to you!?”Gundam said trying to help me off the floor.  
“Come on we gotta get you up man, Fuyuhiko come help us!”  
Soda's voice was the last thing I heard. Then my world went black.

Day 17

I opened my eyes to see myself lying in a hospital bed. My head felt like it was being thrown in different directions. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My blood must be boiling...there is no way I could be this hot. I saw shapes moving around as my vision cleared. All of my friends stood in the small room looking at me. They must have been waiting for me to wake up.  
“Hey Hajime, you feelin' okay?” I couldn't make out who was speaking. My pain increased with each second. My head was throbbing too much to hear. Too much to think. What was happening to me?I couldn't get a hold of my thoughts.  
“Dude, we can't help if you don’t speak. You have to tell us what is going on. “ The voice sounded worried, but again I couldn't make out the owner of the voice.  
“Wow, he is burning up. But how can he be sick?I thought that Makoto guy said it was almost impossible.”  
“Some kind of sorcery perhaps?”  
“It must be. What else could be causing this to happen?”  
“Could it have been something he ate? Sometimes when I eat too much I get really sick!”  
I had to try to find my voice. It was somewhere in there.  
“It-..it..its my..my head..my-my stomache..my whole body. It.-it hurts.AHHHAAHHHH!”  
I let out another cry of pain. I couldn't take this much longer. The pain was increasing. My whole body felt as if..as if I was dying. I couldn’t stop shaking.  
“Please! We must do something! I cannot stand this!”Said a frantic voice. Then a heaviness started settling on me. Pushing me down. Down. Down. I was falling. Further and further. I couldn't find my way back up. There were no more voices. No more shadows. The pain was taking over, and then the world once again went black.

 

*3rd person point of view*

The four of them watched as Hajime passed out on the bed. They looked to each other in worry and fear.  
“Come on, Let's let him sleep.” Fuyuhiko said tensely. They all followed him out of the room and stopped just outside in the hallway. They sat in silence for a few moments,taking a moment to think. Their frustrations started to build. “OK what the fuck is happening to him!?” Fuyuhiko said in desperation.  
“I am not sure, He wont even stay conscience..”Sonia said.  
“How are we supposed to know how he is doing? What-what are we even supposed to do!? None of us even know how to work those machines in there.”Soda said quickly.  
“Gundam and I looked for some sort of manual, but did not seem to find one anywhere.” Sonia added in, looking down disappointed.  
“Really you guys are wasting time looking for a fucking manual!? We need to fucking do something!”  
“Then what do YOU suggest? Sonia said pointedly,while turning toward Fuyuhiko.  
“Well, I don't fucking know! Why do I have to have the plan!? “  
“Because you are the one pointing accusations at us!” Sonia spoke,standing her ground.  
“Well, maybe if you weren't so damn incompetent, you could help me think of a damn plan!”  
Gundam spoke seriously,defending Sonia, “I would hold my tongue. You, a mere mortal, would not favor in a fight with me.”  
“Shut the hell up! I will bury you five feet under!” Fuyuhiko yelled louder now, turning towards Gundam.  
“Hey! you can't talk to them like that! Get a hold of yourself! We need to help Hajime!” Soda said loosing his cool.  
“Well what about Makoto...he must know something. Maybe he could even get us some medicine or somethin'.” The yelling stopped and they all looked to Akane in astonishment.  
“Well that...that's a really good idea.”Fuyuhiko said turning his face down towards the floor. She smiled, putting her hand behind her head rubbing her neck,”Yeah every once in awhile I have some good ones.”  
“Yes..Kaziuchi can you set up the webcam?” Sonia asked lightly.  
“Sure thing!Just give me a few minutes!” Soda rushed out of the room.  
They all sat in silence. A minute or two passed by.  
“What are we going to do about Nagito?...”Sonia said looking off into deep thought.  
“Soda and I already took care of it. He is tied up in the pod room.”Fuyuhiko said still silently fuming with anger.  
“Should we really leave him in there? What if he harms the others?”Sonia said opposing Fuyuhiko's judgement.  
“Do you think I'd let him fucking stay there if I thought that!?”Fuyuhiko moaned back.  
Just then a voice from the other room called out. “Hey guys come on, hurry up I think I got a signal!!” They quickly followed to the hospital lobby. There they all sat down in front of the computer screen. The green tinted screen, buzzed and crackled. “Are you sure this piece of shit is working?” Fuyuhiko spat out.  
“Yeah, I am sure! Who do you think I am!?”  
“Shhh. Shhh. I see something!”  
The image began unscrambling and making shape. The five of them waited until Makoto's face was fully visible.  
“Well hey guys!” He said with a smile. “I wasn't expecting your call. I just happened to see this light flashing. What's going on?”  
“Well, Hajime is.. he has fallen ill.” Sonia said quickly. “We are not sure what he has, but he cannot stay conscience.”  
“Wait, What? That..that’s not possible. There is no way he could get sick. On that island it's virtually impossible. Why do you think I didn't leave you guys any medicine? What exactly is wrong with him?”  
Makoto said,his face now twisted in the worry. The smile vanished off his face.  
“We aren't exactly sure, the guy just keeps passing out and screaming in pain. He said it is whole body basically.”Soda answered him  
“He is also extremely hot! We tried to get his temperature down with ice, but that is all we have. We are not sure if it is effective...”Sonia added.  
“Well, I can try to send you guys some medicine..”  
Fuyuhiko cut him off, “Try?! You better fucking do more than try!”

“No..I didn't mean that,it's just... we don't have anyone here who has any real medical knowledge. Not anyone that knows about all of you. I can send you the medicine, but I don't have anyone here to come take care of him and treat him...” They all sat in silence. Minutes passed by, the sound of the clock on the wall was the only thing heard through the speaker. “Hold on a second.” Makoto got up from his seat and left the area. The tension in the room got thicker. Their anger and frustration built more as they waited for him to come back across the monitor.  
“Hey I'm back.” His voice came through the monitor,still sounding sad.” I'm gonna send you all of the medical supplies we have available. I'm going to get it to you guys as fast as possib-”  
“And when will that be!?” Soda said frantically with his worry getting the best of him.  
“It should make it to you in about a week..that..that's the best I can do.”  
“Are you fucking serious!? Fuyuhiko said throwing his hands up in anger. “He doesn't have a week!”  
Sonia let out a cry. Putting her head in her hands. They all looked at him in horror. He said what they all knew was true.  
“You guys have to try!” Makoto spoke up. His voice getting more serious and strengthening with each word.” In the mean time, there should be stuff on the island. A few plants there may be able to alleviate some of his symptoms. “ His shifted his expression as if to look them straight in the eye. “You guys can't give up hope. No matter what, you have to try. For hajime..Oh ..” He turned his head looking away from the screen. He spoke a few words that they could not make out, then turned back to them. “Damn...Guys I have to go. You can do this. I believe in you.” He gave them a look. A look laced in hope and reassurance. Then the screen went black.

“Ahhhh man What are we going to do!?” Soda screamed holding his hands to his face.  
“And you told me to calm down! You are such a fucking prick!” Fuyuhiko yelled directing all of his frustrations at Soda.  
“That is enough!” Sonia said loudly,, “You cannot be acting this way!”  
“I can act whatever fucking way I want to!”  
“Guys this really isn't helping!” Their voices got louder.  
“We should really turn our concerns to our brother who is inflicted with disease.”  
“Don't tell me what to fucking do!” Their voices grew higher starting to over lap each other.  
“You know, I have had enough of you dude! You and your smug attitude!”  
“REALLY!? Then what are you going to do about-..”  
A voice that did not belong to any of them spoke up. Slicing through the air with a chill.  
“What are you all fighting about?” 

They all turned in the direction of the voice. Their eyes widened as they saw a battered Hajime stumbling towards them. He walked forward almost losing his balance and catching himself on the door frame. He looked up, displaying eyes that were painted blood red.  
“You all look so scared. Fear is such a... a boring emotion.”  
“What..the...? Hajime..” Soda spoke in barely more than a whisper.  
“Hajime? No. Do you still think I am that sorry excuse for a reserve course student? No talent. Just swooning admiration for a school that turned him into a lab rat. How typical of all of you. I am much more than that. I AM talent. And you all..” He said walking towards them slowly. “You all are just... boring. Normal. You traded your talent for this.” He turned his head looking around, then continued walking forward. “You used to be so much more, filled with possibility. Now you all choose to waste away here on this island for the sake of something as trivial as hope. How completely mediocre . It seems I will have no further use for you..” He started getting closer causing all of them to walk backwards.  
Then suddenly... He started coughing.  
Stumbling backward Hajime held his chest,while trying to steady his balance. The coughing got louder and more violent as it filled the room.  
“AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH” Hajime grabbed his head,shaking and screaming in pain. He fell forward, but caught himself at the last second with his knee. His face was turned down towards the floor. He held up his hand to his face and then looked up. Hajime looked back at his friends now with his normal light, green eyes. His face was stricken with worry. He pulled his hand down from his face revealing his bloody nose. His hand dripped with blood.”Wha..what the hell?...” He said before collapsing onto the floor.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAH!! What the hell was that!?!” Kazuichi was the first to break the silence. Nervous, fearful tears started to form in his eyes.  
“HEY ALL OF YOU DUMBASSES NEED TO HELP ME GET HIM UP!!”  
They all rushed to Hajime, each of them grabbing onto his clothes to hoist him up. They made the journey up the stairs carrying him to his hospital bed. They layed him down, gently tucking him into bed before they retreated outside to the hallway.  
“Oh man..this isn't good..this isn't good!” Soda frantically held his hat down almost over his eyes.  
Sonia ,close to tears, spoke up,”What...what was that..was that..was that Hajime..” Her voice broke.  
“There is no fucking way that was Hajime!!”Fuyuhiko spoke frantically.  
“Indeed, His aura was not that of our friend.”Gundam crossed his arms in deep thought.  
“Could it be that Izuru guy..” They all stopped to look at Akane. Their eyes widened in shock. She continued.” I mean.... he was spouting out that nonsense about being talent. Didn't those people turn Hajime into that like super genious?..”  
Their faces remained blank as they looked up at her. They were astonished the words had come from her.  
“Hey!Hey! When did Akane become the smart one!?”Soda exclaimed  
“So what does that mean!? His sickness is turning him into that fucking psycho!?”Fuyuhiko threw his head back in shock.  
“Well it seems he is not himself, maybe the sickness is lowering his ability to think clearly..causing him to lose grip on himself..” Sonia looked down thinking intensely.  
“So that’s it!? And we are supposed to wait a week to fix him! And we don't even know how to fix him..this is bad. This is bad.” Soda retreated into himself nervously. Quickly the air started becoming tense.  
“But didn't baby gangsta say that Hajime couldn't last a week?”Akane spoke up.  
“DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT. NOT FUCKING.NOW.”  
“Well,..I may have an idea.”Sonia started..” It will not be easy though and you” she turned her gaze to Fuyuhiko,”..are not going to like it.”  
He turned his angry gaze away from Akane and directed it towards Sonia. “What is it!?”  
Sonia turned serious and alert. “ There is only one person we know that has medical knowledge! We must wake up Mikan! She is the only one who can help him now...but of course, if we are to wake her up.” She turned her head down. “We will have to stopped transmitting a message to Peko, and transmit it to Mikan instead.”  
“I'm sorry Miss Sonia, but are you serious!? You really want to wake her up!? She is completely crazy!”  
“Yes, I do not believe it will be easy..however, we have to try!”Her confident stature began to crumbled before their eyes.”If it is the only way to save Hajime we mustn't be afraid to try!”  
“So that's it..that's your all glorious fucking plan. Wake up the psycho bitch, so we can be stuck with psycho #1 in the pod room, and then our best friend who is turning into psycho #3?! That way we can all look forward to being killed by all 3 of them by the end of the week!Is that it?!”  
Sonia's sad face turned to anger, “ I do not see you coming up with a suitable plan! In fact, you have done nothing but criticize everyone else all day, and I am tired of it!” Sonia stomped her foot down.  
“Well you know..we can't all be as lucky as the fucking princess. It didn't even take a week for you to get your precious Gundam back, but when it's me and Peko you want to pull the fucking plug to wake up some psycho!?  
Sonia looked concern, her anger quickly retreated from her words,” Fuyuhiko, you know that is not-”  
“Fucking save it. I’ve had it with all of you! He turned toward the door to leave.  
“Please wait!” Sonia's voice was the only sound in the now silent hallway.  
Fuyuhiko didn't hesitate and stormed out of the hospital.  
“Ah man, ah man..now what!? “Kazuichi was holding his hands to his head in panic.  
“Please, get a hold of yourself.” Gundam spoke calm and seriously.  
But Soda jumped back, “No!He...He is right. If we wake her up, she is gonna kill us all!..No I..I gotta go.” Without saying anything else he ran off in a nervous panic.  
“Well, I think it's a pretty damn good plan.” Akane turned towards Sonia with a smile. “Why don't you guys go get some sleep, I can stay here and watch Nagito, and watch over Hajime.”  
Sonia started to say something, but Akane cut her off.  
“I know. I know. You're welcome. I just think you need a little bit of a break, don't worry about me. Just be sure to bring me back some food in the morning!” She gave Sonia a wink before walking down the hallway to Hajime's room. Sonia and Gundam were left alone in the quiet hall.  
“Please allow me to accompany you to your cabin. I will not allow you to walk home alone at this hour.”  
Sonia looked up at Gundam with tired eyes  
“Yes, please. I do not wish to be alone.”  
Sonia laced her arm into Gundam's and they began to walk back to the first island. Sonia set the pace,walking slowly not wanting their time together to end. They walked back to the cabins in silence. The night was still and the sounds of bugs chirping accompanied their time alone. The weight of the day ravaged Sonia's mind, she grabbed Gundam's arm tighter. Making his heart rate speed up. They stopped in front of her cabin.  
“Here is your requested destination. May you sleep well tonight, my dark lady.” He turned to leave  
“Gundam, please wait!I..I do not wish to be alone tonight. Would you please..Come stay with me..?”She looked into his eyes expectantly.  
With her words his heart leaped from his chest. Gundam turned towards her with shock “You..You want me to stay with you?..Very well. I shall honor your request.”He said hiding his red face into his scarf. Her face lit up with delight as she grabbed his hand and hurriedly led him into her room. She turned the lights on revealing a white,cozy room. His eyes scanned the room. It wasn't yet well decorated, and lacked furniture. He examined the room more thoroughly , his eyes searched the floor where only a floral full-length mirror and a bed lay. His eyes stopped suddenly at the bed. His heart rate increased as he examined the white canopy that thinly covered the big,fluffy white comforter.  
“I am so filled with joy!” Sonia let out,now sounding more enthusiastic. “Please, make yourself at home while I go change into something more comfortable. “She tilted her head slightly and gave Gundam a sweet smile.  
“Of course, of course..wait while you WHAT!? “He said aloud but she had already retreated to the bathroom. Gundam nervously made his way over to the bed. He sat down slowly,rigged with nervousness.  
Sonia changed quickly and opened the door. She walked up to Gundam wearing a long,white night gown with her hair flowing down by her side. The entire gown was made of silk and dragged the floor with each step.  
Gundam looked up and jumped up with surprise, “Miss Sonia! You're...quite..quite beautiful...” He said turning his face from her. His face was now an even brighter shade of red.  
Her eyes lit up with happiness. “Now, it is your turn to change!”  
He got up quickly.“Well, I have left my belongings in my room along with my Dark Devas...I really must..return to them.”  
“Please,” she said putting a hand on his arm, her expression turned down into sadness. “I-I need you to stay with me, today has been...”She looked close to tears. “Nothing has gone right! Just must stay.”  
His expression turned serious, “You..you truly are my only weakness on this earth. I shudder at the magnificence of your power.” She smiled. Sonia quickly moved behind Gundam, running her hands up his back to remove his jacket. Gundam went rigged with her touch, feeling the hair stand up on the back of his neck, as she removed his scarf. “Now sit down Gundam Tanaka!” She demanded while forcing him onto the bed. She bent down in front of him unlacing his boots. “ What Blasphemy ! For one such as yourself to perform such a deed.” She looked up to him with a sly smile,removing the boot from his foot. “I will do as I please.” He smirked at her charm, but remained nervous as she moved her hands up his leg to remove the other boot.  
“Now for the bandage!” She said sitting down close to him. “I-I am not sure..” She ignored him moving her hands up his wrist, she started unraveling the bandage. She moved slowly brushing her skin up against his. She gasped. Behind the bandages appeared to be jagged scars of claw marks. His arm had been engulfed by the deep markings. She let her hands trace the jagged lines. Her face dropped in sadness.  
“There is no need to feel pity for me..These are wounds I have taken valiantly for the greater good of my miniature supreme beings.” He said while turning his head trying to stay calm. “Tis but a small price to pay.”  
She leaned down and kissed his arm before dropping the bandage to the floor. She scooted back onto the bed. Gundam sat frozen not knowing the next move to make. “Will you come lay next to me? “ She placed her hand onto the spot beside her and smiled. “My lady..I feel you overestimate my...abilities.” Gundam stood up from the bed crossing his arms. He turned his head.”You see...I have no expertise in this particular area. Human relationships are not something I have put much thought into acquiring. I do not wish to disappoint you..you are something of dream...but I must confess I do not know how to react to one such as yourself.”  
“Gundam, I do not wish to make you nervous. I promise, I will not ask too much of you... You are doing your best, and I quite like your best.” Sonia said sweetly and confidently. “Now please, I believe it is long past the time for bed.”Gundam hesitated but melted under the weight of her gaze. Nervously, He made his way under the white canopy and found himself laying next to her. Without hesitation Sonia moved closer, laying her head on his chest and snuggling into his side. Gundam trying to control himself sat frozen for a moment before laying his arm lightly around her. Sonia relaxed into Gundam,closing her eyes. The air was still and calm. He then had a smile lay across his face as he shut his eyes. He relaxed into the feeling of her closeness. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

Day 18

The next morning, all four of them made their way to the hospital early. Sonia and Gundam arrived first wanting to bring Akane her food. Before they made their way to the stairs,Kazuichi entered the lobby.  
“Hey guys! Wait up!”  
“Kazuichi, How are you?” Sonia said with a smile.  
“Don't 'hey Kazuichi' me. Gundam where were you!? Your freaking hamsters were noisy all night!”  
“ Hmm. It appears my Four Dark Devas were restless without me. For that I am sorry.” He said with a smirk. “I was invited by Miss Nevermind to accompany her... in her cabin.”  
“You what!?!? Ah Man I totally knew it! You guys were doing it weren’t you!?”  
“Kazuichi Soda, I can't see how that is any of your business!” Sonia said holding her hand out, but smiled in Gundam's direction.  
Soda smiled ,”Alright, Alright I get it. Whatever happens with your hamster dude,stays with your hamster dude.” He chuckled.  
Gundum looked shocked, “Hamster...dude?!”

Just then Fuyuhiko entered the main lobby. They all grew silent as they waited for him to walk up.  
“Uh..Hey guys.” He looked tired, his faced turned down into a sad, thoughtful pose.  
“Listen, I owe you guys an apology...Wait where's Akane? Well I guess I can tell her later.”  
“Dude you don't-..”  
“Shut up and let me do this Soda.” He said with a slight meaningful smile. “I was a complete ass yesterday. No ,I was more than an ass. I was a complete dumbass. It..It isn't the way I want to act..it isn't the way she would want me to act..” His voice trailed off. “You guys gotta know that I was just upset alright..I thought she was here. For a few minutes, I thought she made her way back to me so quickly. But it turned out to be that jackass Nagito...With everything I just kinda lost it. But I never want to lose my cool like that again. That's not who I am. “  
He turned looking at Sonia.  
“Sonia, I think I owe you the biggest apology...Honestly, out of everyone here you get to me the most..you remind me of..you remind me of my little sister. She was so smart, and she knew how to get on my damn nerves.” He chuckled nervously. ”But she was never afraid to call me out on anything. That's why I gave you such a hard time. I-I'm sorry,”  
Sonia rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “I have already forgiven you. There is nothing left to be said.”  
“Alright so, we all agree that I was an ass and now it's time to move on?”  
They all smiled in agreement. “Well good, I think we have bigger problems. Has anyone checked on Hajime?”  
Sonia looked nervous, “No, we must go see him at once.”  
All of them quickly made their way up the hospital stairs. They felt their anxiety growing as they got closer. Once in the hallway, they made their way to the end of the hall,opening the door to Hajime's room.  
“Hey guys!”Akane spoke up.”Man, I thought you guys would never get here. Did you bring the goods!? “She starred at the plate in Sonia's hand ,drooling.  
Sonia gave her a sheepish look, “Well, of course. How has he been?” She placed the plate into Akane's hands, looking in Hajime's direction.  
Akane shoveled in the food as she answered.”Well....I got..him some..ice since he looked like he was....sweating pretty badly....He hasn't woken up though.”She said talking in between bites.  
“Well what about Nagito?” Fuyuhiko asked.  
“Aw, I went in there a couple of times and he refused to talk to me. I threatened to put him in a choke hold, but he didn't seem scared so it wasn't any fun. He wanted to talk to Hajime, but I said he wasn't here.”  
“Wow, good thinking Akane. Hey, thanks for watching over them.”  
“Yeah,Yeah I'm just happy you guys brought me food, and that you're not being an ass anymore.”  
Fuyuhiko laughed, “Well about that..”  
“No, I already know you don't have to say it. You're sorry I know. I don't really do sentiment... The only thing that matters is that we get Sonia's plan into action.” She said shoving more food into her mouth after she spoke.  
“Yeah, you're right.” Fuyuhiko turned towards Sonia.  
“You were right yesterday. The only option we have is to wake up Mikan. We are going to need to make the transmission today if we want to wake her up in time. There is no guarantee. But we have to try.” He turned to look at Hajime. Hajime was laying on the bed,eyes closed with a towel placed on his forehead. He was visibly sweating, and his face was twisted in a wincing position. He had bags of ice placed all around his body,where Akane had tried to cool him down. His skin had taken a sallow tint and dark circles formed under his eyes.  
“I was thinking this morning, we need to gather those herbs Makoto was talking about, and we also need to set him up on an IV.”  
“Uhh..I'm all for helping Hajime but how are we supposed to be able to put in an IV.”Soda said with a skeptical look.  
“Well, there is a library located on the island. We can look for a book on it there, maybe along with a book about medicine herbs..if not we are just gonna have to wing it.”  
Sonia looked confused, “Wing ..it?..”  
“Yeah, We have to get some fluids in him. We have to do it whether we know how to or not.” Fuyuhiko looked down. “ I also had another thought .I was thinking of how we are going to wake Mikan up,and then once she is up how we are going to have her help us.”  
They all shifted their gazes to him listening for his answer.  
“Well, she is completely bullshit crazy right? I mean she got her memory back just like we did, but only she chose the other route..she chose despair.” He looked down. “ So, I was asking myself how we are going to get her to help us help Hajime. She said she hated all of us basically... The one she was closest with on the island was Hajime, but it still wasn’t enough to make her better. So why would she help us.” He continued.  
“We have to convince her that Hajime is Izuru Kamukura.”  
“We WHAT!? And just how are we going to pull that off!? You know I'm really not good at lying!”  
Soda said with protest.  
“You're not going to be the one doing it.... Nagito is. See technically Hajime is Izuru, so it shouldn't be that hard. We just have to convince her that Hajime is Izuru right now. But the downfall is we are going to have to trust Nagito.”  
“Wait so you really think Nagito in there is gonna help us save Hajime? How can you be so sure..?” Akane said scratching her head.  
“Well, Because he is the one that did this to him..”  
“Wait-What do you mean by that...?”  
Fuyuhiko looked serious, “I mean, Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student, and he woke up with no more sickness AND he remembered everything. Hajime once told me his luck works both ways. He is lucky but then it has some gigantic backlash..”  
Sonia's eyes lit up,”Oh I see!, So you are saying Hajime getting sick is the backlash, since it happened right after Nagito woke up. Hmm.. But why was it Hajime?”  
“See that is the reason I think he will help us. Komaeda had a gigantic stroke of luck, meaning the backlash was going to be something horrible. That fact that it happened to Hajime shows that Nagito must care about him.”  
They all stood staring at each other for a moment processing the information. It was a lot for them to wrap their minds around.  
“Alright, So we go tell Nagito right?”Soda said slowly. “I gotta be honest with you guys.. I'm not really sure this is going to work.” His face shot up in a confident smile. “But it's for Hajime, so let's do it!”  
“Alright guys get ready. Let's go”

All five of them entered the pod room slowly one after another. Soda hit the light switch on his way in the door. The lights flashed on in a burst, flickering till they were able to remain constant. The white room blinded them all. Nagito sat in a chair tied up facing the farthest wall. He was humming to himself. “If that's Akane I already told you I'm not going to talk to you until I can talk to Hajime. So you might as well leave.”  
Akane squinted her eyes, “Why you little-”  
Fuyuhiko pushed her back, walking up to Nagito he quickly spun his chair around to face them.  
“Yeah it's not just Akane.” They all stood by Fuyuhiko, staring down at Nagito.  
“Wow to what do I owe the pleasure of this little occasion?”His expression turned as a crazy smile came across his face. Nagito turned his head to look past them. “But wait- where is Hajime?”  
“That is kinda what we need to talk to you about..Hajime is..well he is sick.”Fuyuhiko said slowly and carefully examining Nagito's face.  
“He- what?” Nagito's face twisted into an unusual expression, but landed on worry. He tried to hide it. “You must kidding, do you think I would fall for that?Just tell me why Hajime doesn't want to speak to me.”  
“No, dumbass. We aren't lying. We can show you.”  
“Wait, Is that really a good idea...” Soda said looking worried.  
“It's the only way, here help me hold on to him!”  
All of them held Nagito down as Fuyuhiko loosed the ropes from the back of the chair.  
The ropes fell to the floor and they all firmly gripped Nagito making him stand up and move towards the door.  
“Look at you all working together! Spectacular! You know...I could have swore I heard you all outside fighting yesterday....”  
“Shut the hell up and just walk!”  
They pushed him into the room that Hajime lay in. He was still unconscious and hadn't changed from the last time they saw him. Nagito stopped for a moment in silence..staring at Hajime. He analyzed his whole body, looking at the sweat beading on his face to the bags of ice now partially melted, clinging to his body. He looked at his face and saw his painful expression,  
“See,We weren't lying.. he really is sick..and if we don't get him help soon..” Fuyuhiko's voiced trailed off.  
Sonia's voice broke the silence, “The only one that can help him is Mikan Tsumiki. We need to wake her up. Makoto Naegi is sending us the medicine, but she is the only one that can treat him. That is where we need you.”  
Nagito stared at Hajime in silence. He felt worry creep into his mind.  
“We know you got some kinda connection with him since it's your fault that this happened!” Soda said pointedly.  
“Wait-What.. I did this? “ Nagito's face threw back in shock.  
“Well more like your luck did this.” Fuyuhiko scoffed at him.  
Nagito stayed quiet for a moment still staring at Hajime. They all watched him, waiting in silence. They struggled with impatience trying to anticipate his reply.  
“Alright...What can I do to help?” Nagito finally said turning to them with his final decision. They all looked at each other with hope gripping their hearts. They were actually doing it. They were going to wake up the Ultimate Nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was so much fun to write! Beware of errors even though I read it back through a million times. I hope you enjoy the second chapter :) I changed point of view a lot in this chapter just because I felt it made a better addition to the story. For the most part, Hajime will be the main person though.


	3. The Ultimate Nurse

Day 18 (Cont.)

“You really want to wake HER up...”Nagito sighed. “She is so full despair, having her here will be  
completely unpleasant.”He said looking down sadly.“I mean have any of you really thought this through...” Nagito said sighing again.  
They all looked at each other knowing the answer to the question. All six of them were standing surrounding Hajime in the hospital room. He hadn't woken up since his episode yesterday, and was slowly declining. His friends looked at him with worry.  
“ Uh the truth is that we don't really have a choice.” Soda said while nervously putting his hand behind his head.  
“Well explain your plan to me again.”Nagito said sounding serious.  
“You see, Mikan is the only who can treat Hajime..but if I remember correctly she didn't seem to like any of us.”Sonia said, then turned to look at the others.”So, we thought if you could convince her that Hajime is Izuru, then she may treat him medically.”  
Nagito looked down deep in thought.”Hmmm. What about all of you?”  
“What do you mean all of us? What do we have to do with it?” Akane said in confusion.  
“Well,what is Mikan going to think if all of you are lovey dovey with friendship, and your new found hope.”  
“You think we are ….'lovey dovey'?” Gundam said with horror.  
“If I really have to explain...Mikan has chosen despair. But, all of you haven't. If you want her to believe that Hajime is really Izuru, then you're going to have to make her believe that you are all filled with despair. There..now you all see how truly unpleasant this is going to be.” Nagito looked down again in disappointment.  
“So, what do we do then?!”Fuyuhiko asked.  
“Well, Do you still have the outfits you had on when you woke up?” Nagito said thinking intensely.  
“Hey! Why do we need those!?” Kazuichi spoke up anxiously.  
“Because. You are all going to go back to being Ultimate Despairs. Well..acting anyway.”

“ Y-You want us to what!? Ah man, lying really isn't my thing.”Soda said pulling down his hat.  
“How are we supposed to be able to pull that off?” Akane said still confused.  
“I suppose we still have our memories of our past lives to help...” Sonia looked down in deep thought,”Though, I don't relish the idea of pretending to be my former self...We will do it for Hajime!”She spoke loudly. “I am not afraid.”  
Nagito smiled, “Miss Nevermind is right, and besides you are Ultimates after all! Your hope is so remarkable I can barely believe what I am seeing! You all radiate so much hope! Ahahaha!”  
“Uh- he is doing it again...” Soda said annoyed.  
“Seriously, you have got to stop with that crazy bullshit.” Fuyuhiko said with a sigh.  
“Well then we need to get started.” Sonia said confidently. Her gazed drifted to Hajime, and then back to the others.”Some of us need to venture to the library to go look for the books to help Hajime.”  
She turned to Gundam with a smile , “Do you think The Devas would enjoy helping us scavenge for the medicine plants?”  
“Hahaha my four Dark Devas of Destruction are up for any challenge!” Gundam said with enthusiasm.  
“Well I'm going to go grab another meal and take a nap!”Akane said with a wicked smile.” Kazuichi can watch after Hajime,while you two go make the tape.”  
“Wait-What!? I'm stuck with Nagito?” Fuyuhiko said drawing back in shock.  
Sonia gave Fuyuhiko a sweet, but wicked smile. She picked up one of The Devas off Gundam's shoulders and placed it in her hands. “Come on Gundam, we must go at once.”  
Gundam smiled, taking her arm as he led her out of the hospital room.  
Akane patted Fuyuhiko on the back before leaving, “Good luck with that one.” She said with a wink.  
Soda took a seat next to Hajime. He took off his hat, setting it aside to relax back in the chair. He turned to him. “Hey bro, I'm here if you need me. Just say anything and I'm on it!”  
Fuyuhiko turned to Nagito with a sigh, “I guess we should get started then.”  
Nagito took one last look at Hajime before leaving the room.”Alright, show me the way.”

Fuyuhiko led Nagito into another small room. This is where the recording device and monitor were set up. The room is connected to the pod room, from a small window you can look out onto the others.  
“So, this is it huh?” Nagito said with a grin before sitting in the chair.  
“Uh-yeah, this is it.” Fuyuhiko's mind flashed back to when he had made his video for Peko. He looked out the window in her direction.  
He stopped for a moment thinking about the words that he had said.  
”So, what do you plan on saying to her. I mean this thing gathers your thoughts from your sub conscience. Do you think you will be able to manipulate it?”  
Nagito looked down deep in thought while Fuyuhiko placed the device on Nagito's head,  
“Hmmm. I'm not really sure.” Nagito said with a smile. “But I'm not worried. I'm sure I will figure it out.”  
“Well that's fucking reassuring,...are you ready?” Fuyuhiko said with his hand on the button.  
Nagito just smiled and closed his eyes before leaning back and drifting off into a deep sleep.

*Nagito's point of view*  
.  
So this is my subconscious huh? I thought it would prove a little more of a challenge to gather my thoughts than this. Oh well I guess. Now what could I possibly think of that would want to make the Ultimate Nurse wake up. She is completely filled with despair after all, giving her any hope will be a wasted effort. Ugh, what a waste of talent. If not used for hope what else could it be useful for? What else could she want to live for? Hmm..That's it! The answer isn't to give her just despair or hope, but to give her the hope of more despair! As much as I hate to affiliate myself with any despair, if it is for the sake of Hajime Hinata then I must do it. Besides, it is all for the greater good of hope, from this lie of despair hope will conquer. How remarkable. Well then... I guess I should get started.

 

*3rd person point of view*

“Ok, what did we get?” Fuyuhiko said eagerly,turning to Sonia and Gundam.  
It was late now. They decided to meet in the hospital lobby to discuss what they had found out.  
“Well, we were able to find a book on all the plants on the island!” Sonia said, not sounding tired at all.  
“With the help of the supreme four Dark Devas, we were able to find a fever reducer and pain reliever for Hajime!” Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “However...there is really no way to tell how effective these plants will be.”  
“Unfortunately we have another pressing issue as well .We were not able to obtain a book pertaining to anything in the medical genre.” Gundam said seriously.  
“So what does that mean?! We are going to have to give him an IV by ourselves?!” Soda spat out.“We don't even know how to turn that thing on!”  
“Wing it. I believe it is called.”said Sonia with a smile.  
“Yeah, yeah. Wing it. How are we going to do that?” Soda said with a nervous chuckle.  
“I'm sure you guys can handle it. Come on,where is your hope?” Nagito chimmed in.  
“Jeez... We can worry about that in a minute. First, we need to discuss the plan.”Fuyuhiko said looking up at them. “We need to talk about Nagito's message to Mikan. We have it transmitting to her as we speak.” He hesitated for a moment, thinking of Peko.  
They all looked up in the direction of the pod room. A silence fell upon them as the contemplated the seriousness of the situation. Waiting for Mikan to wake up was as if they waiting for a nuclear bomb to go off.  
He turned to Nagito. “Do you want to tell them what you said?”  
“Hmm. I suppose if I have to.” Nagito said looking bored. “ I contemplated what would be her hope, if she is truly full of despair, since hope is the one thing that motivates someone past any obstacle....  
and then, I had it figured it out... Her hope is her despair!” His face turned into a crazy grin. “ For her to wake up, she would have to believe she could carry on what her “beloved” had wanted for the world! I told her that Izuru Kamukura is the new leader of the Ultimate Despairs, and that he has decided to take on what Junko has started. I mentioned that he mysteriously has fallen ill and we need her to treat him...”  
He looked at them smiling from ear to ear.

“Wait one moment please. Junko is her...'beloved'?” Sonia said looking confused.  
“Oh right. I forgot that I am the only one who remembers everything.” He said with a sigh.” Junko Enoshima is Mikan's obsession I'm afraid. It's sad really. It's what caused her corruption right down to her core.” Nagito said looking down in distress.  
“So basically, we wake Mikan up, and pretend to be these Ultimate Despairs to get her to help Hajime. Only she thinks that she is helping Junko's cause by healing Izuru.” Akane said finally.  
“Yes, that's right.” Nagito said with a smile. “I wouldn't be worried though I can already tell that you all already have enough hope to overcome this obstacle.”  
Sonia spoke up suddenly, “I think that you are right!”  
“What Miss Sonia, you're really going to agree with this chump?”Soda said in shock.  
“ I do believe that we can do this! Hajime needs us...he has been there to save us many times.”She looked down in sadness, then up with enthusiasm, “What kind of friends would we be if we didn't do everything we can to save him! I choose to believe that we can do this...for Hajime.”  
Nagito's face turned into a crazy expression, He was grinning from ear to ear. He started to say something.  
“No- We don't have time for another one of your damn hope speeches.”  
Fuyuhiko looked at Sonia . “You're right, Hajime has always been the one to keep us on the right track, we can't give up now.” His gaze shifted to the clock. “Come on. We have to go get him taken care of.”  
They all nodded in agreement, moving up into Hajime's hospital room.

They all crowded into the small hospital room. Hajime was still unconscious and unmoving. His hair was wet, soaked in sweat. His expression was full of pain, with his brows turned down. His skin was stark white, and sunken it slightly.  
They sat in silence for a moment observing Hajime.  
Nagito spoke what was on everyone's minds, “So, who is going to be the one to hook up Hajime's IV?”  
He looked down with a thoughtful look, “I do not trust myself with such an important task.”  
Akane smiled, “I vote not me!”  
“I do not accept the task.” Gundam said following her.  
“Yeah, not it!” Fuyuhiko said quickly.  
“And It cannot be I!” Sonia said at last.

“W-wait... I'm the only one left!? You guys spoke too fast! I'm the one who has to do it!?”Soda said frantically.  
He turned to his friends for help, but they gave him looks intending no mercy.  
“Ah man..” He reluctantly walked closer to the hospital bed, while the others stayed back.  
He looked at Hajime speaking to him again as if he were awake, “Sorry, about this Hajime... but you're really screwed now.” He laughed nervously grabbing the bag on the counter next to him. He moved back towards the bed moving as slow as possible.  
“Well, I guess you hook this here..” He hooked the bag onto the metal rod. He nervously moved his hands along the tubing attaching it to the bag. He hesitated, trying to think.“And here is the..uh..needle.” He said removing the cap. He held it in his hand, and looked back at all of his friends behind him. He was met with nervous smiles and worried expressions. Akane threw him a thumbs up. Kazuichi turned his attention back to Hajime, swallowing hard before moving the needle closer to his skin.”Alright I guess this is it..I'm gonna..I'm gonna do it..Ok here it goes.” He moved forward.  
Soda's arm was suddenly stopped by Hajime's hand. His grip was firm,squeezing Kazuichi's arm leaving marks.  
“Whaaa-Hajime you're breaking my freaking arm! Let go!” He said trying to pull his hand away.  
Hajime's eyes opened revealing his glowing red eyes.. He held tighter onto Soda's arm.

“Gyaaaa! Guys help me..my arm!!”Soda yelled frantically,still struggling to free his arm.

They stood in shock watching the scene unfold in front of them before trying to pry Hajime's grip from Soda's arm. All of them grabbed onto Soda's jumpsuit ,and struggled to pull him back. With one final pull they pulled Kazuichi free, causing them all to fall onto the floor.

Soda caressed his arm, rubbing it to get rid of the pain. “What the hell was that Hajime!?”  
“Hajime...is that you..?”Sonia asked nervously,still on the floor.  
“Gundam spoke swiftly, “That is not our friend...” They all looked up from the floor to the hospital bed.  
Hajime slowly sat up in his bed holding his head wincing in pain. He ignored them all as he grabbed the IV setting it up properly. He performed the action swiftly, and without thought or effort. His hands moved working, as if it were a basic skill being performed.  
“What the fuck...”Fuyuhiko said, watching Hajime. They began to stand up helping each other off of the floor.  
They stood up watching as Hajime finished the IV, shoving the needle into his arm. He winced in pain, before returning his gaze back to his friends. His red eyes pierced them,freezing them in their place. His face was expressionless, and cold.” It's a shame really...seeing all of your talent falling through your finger tips” His voice was strained, skipping between each word.” L-look at you sitting here concerned for Hajime, as if you are his friends. As if you mean something more to this world than fertilizer for the soul. You are nothing m-more than shells of Despair,striving to gain back your sense of humanity. How boring.” He coughed slightly, then winced,” Y-you are average, forever stuck between being Hope and Despair. You will never be anything more than average...A-and to think at one time, I thought you were all talented... If it weren't for me you w-would have killed him already.” His voice left a chill down their spines, it held no emotion. He winced in pain again, before laying down. He coughed slightly while holding his head. As surges of pain ripped through his body, He put his hands over his face.

Suddenly, his voice changed. “T-this sickness..it's getting worse...guys I don't think.. I don't think I can do this.”  
“Wait.. ..H-Hajime?” Soda said moving closer to the bed.  
Nagito was frozen in shock at the back of the room, “Hajime...” Terror keeping him in place.  
All of them except Nagito started moving over to him.  
Hajime dropped his hands revealing his crystal clear green eyes. A small bead of blood streamed from his nose. He looked up to his friends and saw the worry in their faces..” You guys..you look really scared.” He turned away wincing.”I cant..I can't keep it out. I can't...control my thoughts..please..please help me.”  
Sonia let out a cry,hearing the pain in his voice. They stood over him, feeling the power draining from them. A wave of despair hit them hard, as they watched their dying friend.  
“This pain..it's too much.. I don't know how..much longer I can ..keep..keep..doing..AHhhhhhhhhh.”  
Sonia close to tears spoke frantically, “Please, we have to do something, He is in so much pain!”  
Fuyuhiko rushed in closer, “Hey, Hajime. Don't you dare think about giving up alright..do you hear me?” His voice was shallow, breaking.  
“Don't worry man it's alright..we are here okay?” Soda said grabbing Hajime's hand as if going in for a handshake. Kazuichi was starting to have tears appear on the edges of his eyes, and looked Hajime straight in the eye.. “Come on, we have gotten too far for you to give up like this...”  
Hajime was shaking, holding Kazuichi's hand.  
He chuckled slightly, a slight weary smile appearing on his face. His voice was shaky, as he shivered. ” You guys are my f-family..thank y-you...for..for everyt-thing...I.. . AHHHHHHHHHHH” Hajime started yelling at the top of his lungs. He threw his hands up again holding his head. His body was shaking as if it couldn't hold take much more trauma.  
Gundam finally pushed them out of the way standing in front of Hajime, “This should bring you relief my brother. He chanted something under his breathe before placing two fingers into the pressure points on Hajime's neck. “Sleep well.”  
Hajime's body finally relaxed and his pain ceased. His vision blurred slowly as he fell into a deep sleep.

The silence in the room was deafening. It was only broken by the sobs of Sonia, who had walked to the other side of the room trying to hide her face.  
“Dammit..” Fuyuhiko turned angerly hitting the wall. The sound radiated throughout the room in an echo. Sonia turned back around to see Fuyuhiko's bloody hand.  
Her voice was hollow, but serious,” You are quite foolish.”She walked over quickly grabbing bandages and antiseptic from the cabinet.”If only Hajime had gotten some kind of injury instead...I know a little bit more about that.” She said in only a whisper,mostly talking to herself. She grabbed Fuyuhiko's hand quickly cleaning it off to wrap it with a bandage. He held out his hand in defeat, still not talking.  
Akane's voice was quiet and slow, “What-What did you do to him Gundam...”  
He too spoke quietly, “It is an ritual I acquired... It should keep him down for a couple of days.”  
Sonia finished Fuyuhiko's bandage and returned to Gundam's side. She leaned on him, while looking at Hajime. Kazuichi was still sitting beside Hajime, not moving. The silence moved on and on.

Nagito was the first one to speak, his eyes still locked on Hajime's body.  
“Hey...” They all looked over to him, too drained to protest.  
“Do really you think that THE Hajime Hinata would be beaten this easily?..”  
“Hey don't-” Soda started to say something, but Nagito cut him off,  
“No. Look at all of you, you really believe this is the end don't you?... It's as if of you have forgotten who Hajime is. He has conquered more than any of us.. He won the fight for his body, in his battle with Izuru. If any of us can overcome this despair, it would be Hajime.” He looked down finally, with a smile appearing on his face. “His hope is beyond any I have seen, now what happened to yours.” He said pointedly, now looking up to meet their gazes.  
They stopped for a minute, letting his words sink in.  
“You know...usually I would say that he's just speaking nonsense, but I think this time Nagito is right...”  
Fuyuhiko smiled, “We are forgetting who Hajime is... how fucking stupid are we to have less hope in our friend than Nagito Komaeda.”  
“...Yeah” Soda's voice was picking up. He turned back towards Hajime, “ Hey when you wake up, it's going to be great! So get up soon alright!?” A smile now took place over Soda's face.  
“Hell yeah! Hajime is gonna get up soon! He is going to help us get our friends back, and we are going to live here on this island together!”Akane said with a smirk.  
A sweet smile appeared on Sonia's face as she leaned into Gundam's arm, “Yes, I believe this to be true.“ Her gaze shifted to Nagito. “Thank you Nagito.”  
“Wow, what an honor to assist the Ultimates in the battle against despair.”He looked down in a thoughtful pose.”  
“Yeah, well I guess we should get some sleep. We have a long week ahead.” Fuyuhiko looked over at Hajime sighing.  
“I wish to stay with Hajime tonight! I do not want him to be alone..” Sonia said with a sad look on her face.  
“I will stay as well..”Gundam said looking for Sonia's reaction. Her eyes lit up in enthusiasm.  
“Yes! Please help me administer the plant medicines to him! I will enjoy your company!” Gundam smiled. “Of course.”  
“Wait-where is Nagito going to sleep!?” Soda cried out expectantly.  
“Well, he isn't sleeping in my cabin, no fucking way!” Fuyuhiko said loudly, turning to Nagito. “No offense, but the last memory I have of you is you trying to kill all of us. I don't exactly trust you yet.”  
Nagito was looking at Hajime, ignoring their conversation. His expression reflected that of boredom.  
“He can sleep in my cabin! I will not be there tonight.” Sonia said with a smile.  
They all looked at her anxiously. They didn't like the idea of Nagito being alone in Sonia's room, in fear he would set up something that could harm her.  
With their protectiveness getting the better of them Fuyuhiko spoke up,“No, uh- hey Kazuichi why don't you sleep in my cabin,while Nagito sleeps in you and Gundam's since he won't be there either.”  
Soda seemed satisfied with that, “Yeah, sounds good as long as I don't have to sleep with the psycho!”  
Nagito,who was now paying attention, addressed his comment, “You know...Wait no. That is fair.” He smiled unfazed. They all retreated from the hospital leaving Gundam and Sonia to tend to Hajime,

Day 22

“ Oi Oi, Is she up yet!?” Soda said walking into the hospital room where Fuyuhiko was sitting next to Hajime.  
“No- no activity.” He looked down, but then back up. “But I think she is going to wake up soon I can feel it. Wait, where are the others?”  
Soda rolled his eyes, “Gundam was waiting by Sonia's door last time I saw them. He said he was waiting for the tides to align or something weird like that. I guess waiting for her to get ready.”  
Fuyuhiko gave him a strange look then laughed, “Why does that not surprise me? Well what about the other two?”  
“Oh yeah, I woke them up on my way here.” He said quickly then, walked up to Hajime. Their week so far had been an endless schedule of taking shifts at the hospital. They had someone there at all times taking care of Hajime and watching for Mikan. The herbs had worked in slowing Hajime's deterioration way down,however the herbs were losing their potency as the week went on. He still had a fever, but it was at a much lower grade now. Though, he still hasn't woken up in the last four days.  
”Hey Hajime, how's it going?I think things are about to get kinda crazy around here... I almost think you're the lucky one.” He said with a nervous laugh.  
Then, as if on cue they heard the roar of a plane overhead.  
“Hey! That's it! That's gotta be it!”Soda said practically knocking Fuyuhiko over in the chair. They both rushed to the window in time to see a plane leaving off in the distance, and a wooden box tied to a parachute following from the sky.  
“What the hell?! It hasn't even been a week yet?!”Fuyuhiko said still looking out the window.  
“Who cares about that ,come on!” Soda said grabbing Fuyuhiko and running down to the lobby. They almost ran into the the others, who were heading up the stairs.  
“Ah-watch it” Soda said rearing back. “Did you guys hear that!? T-t hat had to be the shipment of medicine right!?”  
Sonia's face was bright with enthusiasm, “Yes, it must be! We must go get it at once!”  
Then, a small ticking sound interrupted them,they shifted their gaze to the computer and video camera. The light was flashing bright green  
“Hey! Guys look it's lightn' up! ”Akane yelled aloud. They all ran up the computer trying to all fit into the few of the screen.  
“Hey! Hey!S-stop pushing me I want to see!”  
“It appears that you are too far into my personal space!”Gundam said grumbling. They kept working against each other trying to see. Gundam's hamsters gnawing at Kazuichi's hands.  
“Ow!Ow! Get them away from me!”  
“Fwaaahahaa!!”  
“Will you guys shut up?! I can see someone.”Fuyuhiko said before returning his eyes back to the computer.

Makoto Naeigi greeted them all with a smile. “Hey! How's it going? How is Hajime?” His infectious smile turned into a serious expression.”Hey wait-when did Nagito wake up!?” His smile turned to surprise.  
“Honestly, that's kind of a long story...”Nagito said with a smile.  
“Which we aren't getting into right now!” Said Fuyuhiko.  
Sonia spoke up quickly, “Hajime is doing fine.. the herbs we found helped, however he still seems to be deteriorating. “  
Akane budded in “Hey was that package a second ago, the medicine?”  
Makoto's face twisted back into a smile, “Yep! I've been working hard to get the shipment to you early..It wasn't easy, but I found a way to speed up the shipment.”  
“Alright, just what Hajime needed!” Soda said with excitement, then looked back at the others. They all knew what they needed to say. Sonia tapped Fuyuhiko's arm pushing him to start.  
Fuyuhiko spoke up nervously, “Well- uh, hey there is something we need to talk to you about..A couple things actually..”He continued nervously. “ Hajime is..well.. he has been different.”  
Makoto stared at them in confusion, “W-What do you mean by different?”  
Soda started, helping Fuyuhiko, “He has kinda..turned into ….Izuru Kamukura...a few times, but just a few times..He hasn’t hurt any of us or anything crazy like that... “ He said nervously.  
Makoto's eyes went wide. “He what!? How is that possible..?”  
“Well, his sickness.. We think it impairs his ability to think clearly causing Izuru to come through in his weakness..”Sonia spoke softly.  
Makoto stared at them in silence, processing.  
“And that's not it..” Nagito started speaking now, “They all came to me with the idea of waking up Mikan Tsumiki. I told them it would be difficult, but they convinced me to help them.” They all stared at him in horror, trying to stop him from going any further. Nagito ignored them and continued. “ So, our plan is to dress up as Ultimate Despairs and convince her that Hajime is Izuru Kamukura. It's genius really.” He said looking down now in a hopeful gaze.  
“They what!? “ A voice buzzed loudly through the speakers. Togami pushed past Makoto to address the group. “ Are you all mental?” Togami's face sneared back at them through the green,buzzing screen. “You are way over your heads, and you have no idea what your doing!”  
Makoto pushed him out of view, returning to the center of the camera.  
“That's your plan?” He looked skeptical, but also deep in thought.  
“Well yeah! We don't have any other choices. It's not like we want to do it, but we have to help Hajime. “ Soda spoke up defending them.  
“Are you sure you don't need our help?” Makoto said finally.  
“No, If you guys come here she is going to figure it out, then who knows what that crazy bitch would do.” Fuyuhiko said.  
Makoto looked at them for a moment, examining the expressions on their faces.  
“Well, okay. If you guys think you can do this, then I believe it to. “ A smile appeared on his face, but background noise from his line got louder in protest. “You give that medicine to Mikan and have her treat him, alright? But you keep in touch with us... If anything goes wrong, you contact us.”  
Sonia held up her arm in a confident pose, “Yes! We can do that!”  
The background noise on Makoto's side got louder. He gave them a sympathetic smile. “Hey it looks like I better go, good luck.” He said before reaching up to the video camera. The screen went black with the loss of connection.

Akane smirked “Well that went better than expected!”  
“Okay dumbass! Were you seriously trying to sabotage us!?” Fuyuhiko turned to Nagito.  
“Me? Well of course not. You were just taking way too long to get to the point. We have a lot more to today then talk to a screen.”  
“Wait-What? What do you mean?”  
“Well, It's been the entire week and none of you have even bothered to get ready. “  
“Get ready..?” Sonia asked sweetly.  
Nagito looked bored again, “ You look nothing like the Ultimate Despairs, have you even been practicing?”  
They looked at each other.  
“Well, to be honest I kind of forgot about that part.”Soda said rubbing his neck.  
“Well, Why don't you go get ready, while I round up the medicine and set up here. We can meet up here later. After all, it has to look like we are an actual hospital.”  
They stood staring at Nagito, unsure of what to do.  
Nagito looked at them seriously, “Come on, you guys have to trust me..you have to know I wouldn't do anything to you or Hajime..”  
“Alright..I believe you.”Sonia was the first to speak up. “But please note, if you do anything to hurt my friends... things will not go well for you.” Sonia said with a serious face glaring at Nagito. “I do not intend for anything to happen to them while I am here.”  
Everyone looked at her in amazement, Nagito stared at her in shock.  
“Damn Sonia, you tell him!” Akane yelled out laughing.”No, but seriously if you do anything to hurt any one of my friends, you're gonna get a serious poundin'!”  
“Fuawaaaaw I shall tear you limb from limb! Ahahah! Do not test me you fiend!”  
“I think you already know my feelings about you..” Fuyuhiko said with a smirk.  
“Jeez.. I was going to make a threat but I think you guys covered everything..”Soda said chuckling.  
Nagito laughed nervously holding his hands up, “Are the threats over? I think we have some work to do..” They agreed and left to put on their clothes and get ready, leaving Nagito to get the medicine and stock the cabinets.

They all stood in a single file line just outside the hospital. It was getting dark now, and the sun was starting to fade out of sight. Nagito walked passed them all inspecting their clothes and style. Looking for anything that could give away their true identity. They all stood uncomfortable, as he got closer to each of them looking them up and down.  
Kazuichi was first in line. He had put back on his old mechanic jumpsuit, It was dark purple with zippers layering over each other. Under that, a black short sleeve shirt that he rolled up. It gave him a much darker appearance than his original neon clothing. He had on black gloves and brought his black hat. Nagito looked at him and sighed, “You already dyed your hair?”  
“Well yeah! It was all grown out! There's no way I was gonna live with it like that!”  
“Oh well, I guess this will have to do.” Nagito reached up pulling Soda's hat down further.  
“Hey! I got it, I got ! I will wear the hat!”  
Nagito continued on to Gundam. He looked mostly the same, but had his sleeves pulled down . He had for the most part chose to wear the clothes he had woken up in. However, he was now wearing a black undershirt. Gundam eyed Nagito, as he reached up to Gundam ruffling up his hair.  
“ Listen well! This is the last time you will be aloud to be in such close proximity..” Gundam said with a grumble. Trying to suffer through what he knew had to be done. His hair landed in messy fashion, but held a more spikey appearance.  
And Nagito moved down the line to Sonia. She had put her hair up back into a bun with pieces falling messily near her face. She wore the same black dress, but put on black lace gloves to make up for the sleeves she cut. Her legs were bare, but had on knee high black boots laced all the to the top. They had a much higher heel than she was used too. She also painted her nails red , remembering how she always wore them.  
Nagito sighed, looking at Sonia “You cut this didn't you...”  
Sonia looked nervous, “Well, I didn't really think I would wear it again..” Sonia shifted uncomfortably in her new attire.  
He seemed annoyed and then moved on to Fuyuhiko, who wore a black and grey pin strip suit,with a black undershirt. He had also replaced his eye patch with the bandage back over his eye.  
Nagito smiled happily, “Now you look perfect, just don't let her see under your bandage.”  
“Why the fuck would I let her do that?” Fuyuhiko said in confusion.  
Nagito ignored him lastly coming up to Akane.  
Akane wore black shorts with chains hanging from them. Her shirt was red and cut off showing her stomach. For shoes she wore dark brown combat boots, that came up to her calves. This was the first time she had worn all these clothes since she woke up sick.  
“Eh, I guess you will do.”  
“Hey what's that supposed to mean!?”Said Akane titling her head.  
They looked around at each other feeling a sense of unusual familiarity. The thoughts of the past made their stomachs turn.  
“Alright are we done now, I'm tired of these freakin' clothes!?”Soda said with a moan  
“You can't take them off! Get used to wearing them from now on. “Nagito said sounding serious.  
“Are we really taking orders from Nagito now?” Said Fuyuhiko with a groan.  
“I believe this is the best way”Sonia said thoughtfully, “And it is all we have at the moment.”

“Now, I know that you have all gained back your old memories, so you must know the right things to say?”  
They sat in silence.  
“Well, If I’m honest my memories seem much more like a dream.. I remember my actions and words but have no connection as to why I would act that way..” Her voice trailed off and she looked down in sadness.  
“Hmmm. Just as I thought, I think it would be better if we keep talking to a minimum. Any talking to Mikan should be done primarily by me.” Nagito said looking down deep in though  
“You see the Ultimate Despairs do nothing but cause more despair, so I think it would be smart to stay a distance away from each other as well. It's also important that none of you show any amount of worry for Hajime.”Nagito looked at them all seriously.”That is the most important rule.”  
“Wait-But wouldn't we want to be worried if he is gonna be our new leader?” Soda said anxiously.  
“See, that is why I don't want any of you talking. You don't know how or why you acted the way you did, so you couldn't possible know anything about how the Ultimate Despairs are supposed to act. They may have a new leader, but that doesn't mean they would be worried about his condition. In fact, they probably wouldn't check on him at all.”  
“Well – if we don't remember then how do you remember all that stuff?” Akane asked skeptically.

“That's probably because I spend more time thinking of the past than all of you combined. Am I right?”  
They all stood silent once more.  
“See just as I thought. You all live tolerating your past, while I choose to make peace with mine.” “  
“We will deal with it how we want to fucking deal with it!”Fuyuhiko spoke at him getting angry.  
“We will not be able to check on Hajime!?” Sonia said quickly ignoring them both.”Then I wish to see him before we leave...”  
“Yeah- looks like we won't be seeing him for awhile..I wanna go say hi just one more time.” Kazuichi said.  
Nagito looked at them seriously then gave in,“Alright, Alright I guess we can do that.”  
They all agreed, and started walking into the hospital too see Hajime. They made their way to his room walking awkwardly in their new clothes. Sonia stumbled slightly going up the stairs in her new boots, and Fuyuhiko pulled at the old bloody bandage that now layed uncomfortably over his face. The familiarity tugged at them as they walked together, but they didn't want to think about it.

As they opened the door to Hajime's room, they all stood in surprise at the person standing before them. Mikan Tsumiki was standing over Hajime, she turned around to face them. Her hair was still crazy, with stray pieces wiring out of her bun. A small,worn nurse's hat layed over her head. Mikan's eyes were glazed over as she looked them over. Her nurse uniform was a different style,than the one they had previously seen her in. Her uniform was vintage. It was white and red, and flattened out into a short dress. Her arm was the only part of her body that was wrapped up, and her uniform was torn. But, the most prominent thing about her was that her uniform and apron were splashed with dried blood. They couldn't help but to look off guard as the eyed her.  
Her stare turned into a crazy grin. “Hi-hi everyone...l-long time no s-s-see.” She giggled to herself as if they were long time friends. They all stood unmoving not knowing what to say. Nagito quickly took the reins, “Finally. It's about time you showed up.” His voice was unemotional as he stepped forward to greet her. “I see you've found him. He is in pretty bad shape.”  
“Oh, I see. Yes. I suppose he his. I looked him over a little. “She turned her gaze to Nagito.” You told me was sick, not that he was dying.”  
The others stood frozen, watching them talk amongst themselves.  
“Is there anything you can do?” Nagito said with no emotion is his voice. He kept a bored expression on his face.  
“Hehe well of course there is something I can do!” Her voice jumped and skipped between pitches as she talked.  
“Poor,Poor Izuru...” Her voice trailed off,”H-how did he catch get it..”  
“Well, now that's not really important is it.”Nagito said looking down on her.  
Kazuichi turned to the door trying to escape. They all backed away attempting to follow him  
“Where do you think your going!? “ Her face turned to them. Her expression was livid. She oozed instability.  
They all stopped in their tracks. Kazuichi starting to panic.  
“What the fuck is it to you!?” Fuyuhiko shouted, trying to mimic his former self. Even, for him his words sounded awkward, feeling his over acting.  
Sonia's voice trailed right after, “Peasant! Why would we need to tell you!?” Her voice easy uneasy, and lacked her strong confidence.  
They cringed at their own words, but kept their composure.  
Nagito smiled, “They are on orders to clean up the island. It's still a pretty new place.”  
Mikan turned back to look up at Nagito. Despite their harsh words she was smiling ear to ear, “What about all the others?”  
“Yeah, they haven't woken up yet. We are still working on getting them to wake up one at a time.” He returned his face to a look of boredom.  
“Seriously, can we fucking go now, I'm tired of this shit and I want to fucking leave?”  
They all turned to Fuyuhiko, but the words hadn't come from him.  
Akane spoke up now, they all stood internally dismayed at her words. They had never heard her speak that way before. The tone in her voice was snobby, annoyed. But only her friends could detect the forced nature of her words.  
Nagito's voice was harsh and he raised it slightly, “You will leave,when I let you leave.”  
Their eyes grew wide in shock , not understanding his backlash.  
Mikan giggled to herself,putting her hands up to her face.  
“So, are we going to keep talking or are you going to get to work?” Nagito turned back to Mikan.  
She looked nervous. “No, I will get to work, r-r-right away!” she turned to Hajime in a panic, setting up the equipment.  
With a breathe of relief they opened the door and walked out. They waited till they had left the hospital to start talking

.  
“Wow, way to blow your cover in a matter of minutes” Nagito said first.  
“Hey That s'not fair! How were we supposed to know she was in there! We had no time to prepare! Soda said glaring at him. They continued walking back to the cabins.  
“What the fuck was that back there!? Were you pretending to be our leader or something?!  
“Yeah, that was exactly it.” Nagito said with a smile.  
“You bastard you didn't tell us that!,When did that become part of the plan!?”  
“Oh... I didn't. Must have slipped my mind.”  
Fuyuhiko was the one glaring at him now.  
“W-wait I thought Hajime was our leader...”Soda said now turning his attention to their conversation.  
“Well, you guys are going to need someone to order Mikan around, besides it's the only option I could think of that would require me to stay in the hospital.” Nagito said thoughtfully, looking down.  
“Really, because I can think of a few.”Soda said smugly., “But still, I guess it's better than one of us having to be in there with that psycho..”  
“ Yeah...She looked kinda...”Fuyuhiko started.  
“...Insane?” Akane finished.  
“Yeah! Did you see that blood all over her!? What the hell...?” Soda spoke up.  
“Well, I don't think we are in any position to judge,we weren't the best people in the world...”Sonia said with a sad look. She walked closer to Gundam taking his arm, causing him to turn a slight shade of red.  
“Well, One of you is going to have to hang around the hospital tomorrow. I will be in and out, but one will have to stand guard if she leaves.”Nagito said thinking intensely, “I don't think it will be any good for us having her walk around here freely.”

“Hmm. I will pass this task on to another.”Gundam said with a smirk.  
“I think he means, he isn't going to be the one to do it. Me either!” Fuyuhiko said following him.  
“I submit the vote that it will not be me!”Sonia said with a sweet smile.  
“Nope, not me either. Not it !” Akane said quickly.

“W-wait!? No not again! I can't do it! Wha-what if she comes out!?” Soda said in a panic.  
“Then, you make up a lie. Come on it's not really that hard.” Nagito said with a smile.  
“Easy for you to say! You're a freaking psychopath!” Soda said still frantic.  
Gundam chuckled, “You are quite pathetic it amuses me and my four dark kings! Hahaha!”  
“Yeah, thanks buddy I'm glad my pain amuses you...” Soda said bitterly  
Nagito spoke up again, “ It will better if you all work on the island, while I go in and out of the hospital. It will keep you busy, and out of the way of Mikan.”  
“W-What about me?!” Soda said still worried about tomorrow.  
“Just act like you're working on repairing something...the outside of the hospital or the music venue.”Nagito said looking bored, and walking farther ahead. They had almost reached the cabins.  
You guys will come check on me right?..haha. Make sure she doesn't kill me.”Soda said nervously.  
“It will be alright. I wouldn't worry too much.”Sonia said giving him a sweet smile,” Goodnight Akane, Goodnight boys.” She said kissing Gundam on the cheek. Gundam hid in his scarf. “Goodnight my dark lady.”  
Akane rolled her eyes, “ Ok you love birds,...Goodnight guys!” She left smiling.  
“Hey, you're really not going to leave me at the hospital tomorrow right..?” They all smirked at him retreating to their cabins. Nagito headed for the hotel to sleep there.  
Gundam and Kazuichi walked back to their cabin bickering back and forth once again.

Day 23

The next day they all worked around the island on different projects. They dressed up again in their clothes as Ultimate Despairs, then set out to do their work. Akane was working on cleaning up the kitchen and the restaurant. Since Hajime's sickness they hadn't had much time to clean up after meals. Fuyuhiko was busy working on the second island,trying to occupy himself with cleaning up the small beach house. It was torn up and trash was everywhere. He thought a lot about the hospital regretting the fact he couldn't be there for Hajime or Peko, Sonia and Gundam were spending time at the ranch tending to animals and cleaning up after them. Kazuichi was busying himself with working on the speakers outside of the music venue. He nervously kept looking over to the hospital every five seconds.  
Nagito was in Hajime's hospital room pretending to observe Mikan as she treats Hajime. Mikan is shaking slightly as she pulls a syringe into Hajime's IV bag. She was humming to herself, seemingly in a world of her own, Nagito sat in the far corner leaning against the door with a bored expression on his face.  
“So how's our new leader doing?” Nagito said in a monotone voice.  
Mikan looked up at him startled by his words, “D-d-do you really care?” Her gaze on him was sweet and thoughtful. She seemed normal for the moment.  
“No, not really. But I am the second in command so it's my job to watch over him.”  
Mikan busted out in a fit of light laughter, she hunched over holding her head. “You!? Ahahah, What world have I waken up to!?”  
Nagito's look turned to disgust, “And just what's so funny?”  
Mikan stopped freezing herself, “Why..W-w-w-why I'm not sure.” She looked up at him with scared eyes. Nagito watched as her mood shifted once again as she turned back around to complete her work on Hajime. He eyed her, trying to figure her out, but soon concluded that she was unstable. There was no way to determine her reactions to anything.  
“Well, it looks like I'm done for now.” She said while sitting down, her face twisted into a crazy expression. She swung her legs in the chair, like a child on a swing.”You know I have seen a lot of sick people in my day, but I have never seen one as sick as this. Hehe...it's like he has caught not one, but all of the illnesses possible for an island like this.” She put her hands together thinking.”But..It's no matter. He should be waking up in the next couple of days. I've pumped enough drugs into him he won't be able to stay sick for long.” A slight giggle erupted from her throat. She looked off longingly for a long time. Mikan then got up quickly and started for the door.  
“And where are you going?” Nagito said looking down on her.  
“We-well I was going to go get something to eat... You see I haven't eaten a thing in years it seems..” Her tone was sweet and timid.  
Then, suddenly her face turned severe. “I supposed you're going to tell me that I can't!?” She glared at Nagito.  
He moved away from the door unfazed. “No, actually why don't you go ask Kazuichi to help you. He should be outside somewhere.”  
“W-w-why would he help me?” She looked up at him nervously.  
“Because I told him to.” Nagito smirked, “Now hurry up and get back.” He turned away from her. He was pushing the anger in his voice.  
“Eeee! Yes Yes!” Mikan looking scared, ran out of the room.

 

Soda watched as the hospital door opened and a frantic nurse came out. She was turning looking in all directions for him. His heart rate hit the roof as he finally got himself to move towards her. He reluctantly came up to her,walking as slow as possible. He silently tried to prepare himself. She locked eyes with him getting close, “H-h-he said you would take me to get me some f-food..I-I-Is that true?” She said looking at him nervously.  
“Uh-yeah follow me.” Soda said trying to man up his voice as he started walking, showing her the way.  
He tried to walk fast to reduce their time for talking. Mikan kept pace walking next to him.  
“You know....you look different than I remember you. Hehe.” Her voice was raspy and serious. They were crossing over the bridge. “You must have done something new..your hair maybe..or..is it the way you carry your tools. hm.hm.hm.hm something is different. veeeeeeeeeery different.”  
Kazuichi kept walking trying to ignore her and avoid opening his mouth. He felt his anxiousness getting the better of him. He walked faster.  
“Perhaps it's your attitude or the way your clothes fall across your shoulders..hm.hm.hm...could it possibly be your eyes and the way you see the world...or maybe its your mouth and the words that come out of it..or the words that don't.”He panicked at her words not wanting to talk,knowing he would blow it in seconds. They were over the second bridge approaching the hotel.  
Her voice turned to anger, “Come on... Aren't you going to say anything!? Aren't you going to yell at me!? Come on and yell at me already!! It's only fun if you yell and hurt me. Come one, pick on me. Pick on me. Pick on me. Pick on me. Yell at me! Yell at me! Yell at me!”  
“Hey shut the hell up already!” Soda said having enough with her crazy banter.  
Her faced turned into one of pleasure, “Hehe okay!”She held her fingers together, her face getting rosy. They walked silently as they entered the hotel.  
“Alright, now stay here. I will go get your food.”He said quickly leaving her in the restaurant while he went into the kitchen. Akane was washing dishes with headphones on her head. She was dancing around enjoying herself. Soda flashed her a weird look and she gave him a thumbs up, continuing dancing around. Kazuichi made up a sandwich and poured some chips on a plate while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. His hands were slightly shaking from being so nervous. He dreaded the thought of returning to Mikan, for another excruciating walk to the hospital. He took a deep breathe before walking back into the dining area. He walked out to see Mikan staring intensely out the far window.  
“Here, take your food. We are going back to the hospital. You can eat it there.”Soda said again trying to make his voice sound more intense and angry. He could feel his nerves riding on the edge, and was trying to speed things up.  
Mikan nervously made her way to his side, taking her plate. They started on their way back to the hospital. Within seconds Mikan fell forward, twisting herself up on the floor and landing awkwardly. Her food was strewn all across the floor.  
“AHHHH I-I I- am sorry!..Please don't..don't hit..don't hurt me.” She said, looking up at Soda with a suggestive look on her face.  
Soda looked at her in shock.” Uh..”  
Saying nothing he left her laying on the ground and went back to the kitchen to make her another sandwich.  
Akane was done washing dishes now, and started wiping down the counters. “Hey Soda what's up!? Why do you keep coming in here?”  
“Akane..you gotta help me. Mikan is freaking me out! I don't know how much longer I can do this. She dropped all her food that I made her, she had some crazy out burst on the way here, a-and now I think she is hitting on me!Ah man you gotta help me!!”Soda said frantically running up to her.  
Akane looked up at him in shock, then smiled“No can do. You gotta do this one on your own,that's how you play the game. Haha..” Her gaze shifted to his hand and her mouth started to water, ”Hey..do you mind making me one of those sandwiches?...”  
“Hell no! Why would I do that!? You didn't even help me.”Soda said before leaving with another plate of food. He returned to the dining hall. He looked around for a couple of minutes, but didn't see Mikan. He felt his stomach drop. Frantically, He ran down the stairs, almost knocking her over again. She was at the edge of the stairs walking back to the hospital.  
“Hey what the hell!? Here is your food. Don't drop it this time.”Soda said handing her the food and quickening his speed once again. His voice was starting to break, he wasn't able to maintain his manly tone anymore.  
“Oh, I thought you had forgotten about me..”She said looking down with a smile.  
He said nothing and began walking.  
She walked up next to him brushing her arm up against him, “So, what do you think about all of this?Hmmmmmmm?”  
Soda realizing he had no choice but to speak to her, “Uh, It's good...” Those were the only words he could think to say.  
She giggled at the sound of his voice, “I-I-I very much like being here with you guys..” She leaned in closer to him as she walked, causing him to lean awkwardly.  
“Uh-good, wait..I mean why!?”  
She ignored his question, “I still don't see how you guys have managed to live here alone..” She looked down longingly in thought. “ I- I mean what's the use of being here...where is the-the..Despairrrr.”  
A chill ran down Kazuichi's spine as her voice landed on the the last word. Her voice danced around it, and highlighted it above all else. They were almost back to the hospital. He continued on walking faster, but trying to keep his mouth shut.  
“I see..so you're not going to say anything..nothing..” She was watching him intensely. “Aren't you rather quiet Kazuichi Soda.” She said through gritted teeth.  
“I just don't feel like talking alright, so be quiet.” Soda spat out frantically at her prying questions.  
They met up with Nagito who was waiting outside of the hospital.  
“Did you get her taken care of?” Nagito said staring intensely at Soda.  
“Yeah, yeah. It's good.”  
“Well, Mikan needs to get back to work.”  
Mikan nervously started walking toward the hospital door. She stopped suddenly, turning around to Kazuichi. “S-something is different about you..hehe.” There was a long pause, “ Seee you soon Soda.” Her voice was sweet, but her face was prying,and crazy. She giggled slightly before returning to the hospital.  
“Ah man..this isn't good.”  
“What did you do?” Nagito said putting his hand up to his head.  
“Well..I told you I'm a bad liar!.. It's not like I said anything stupid..I just didn't say anything at all.”  
Nagito sighed, “Great, now you just made her suspicious.”  
“Hey don't act like this is all my fault!”  
“Oh well I guess, just don't come near her again. “  
“Hey you don't have to tell me that twice...I'm ouuta here.”  
Nagito retreated into the hospital, leaving Kazuichi to go back to work at the music venue.

 

Later that night in Hajime's hospital room.  
Mikan finishes administering medicine to Hajime before sitting down next to him. She hums almost silently to herself. It is silent, the only thing that can be heard is bugs chirping in the night. Suddenly a cold voice speaks up, “You know you are really a slow-witted girl.” He groaned trying to sit up.  
“AHhhh! Sir, you scared me...You mustn't get up you are too weak..” She turned to Hajime, carefully pushing him back. He fell back onto the bed. “Did you say..I am..what..?”  
His voiced was slightly strained, “You are a complete imbecile...”  
“W-w-why?” Mikan said slowing her breathe. Her face wasn't visible.The room was dark, only a lamp in the far corner was turned on. Hajime's eyes were glowing red against the black air.  
“You believe them don't you.”  
“I-I-I be-believe t-t-them?”Mikan said nervously.  
“You think they woke you up to help me..you think they are full of despair, just like you..”  
Unexpectedly, Mikan broke out into a fit of laughter,that lasted for several minutes.  
“Huh?” The strained, cold voice said.  
Her voice turned serious,almost sinister.“Y-you think that I believe them? Hehe No... I think it is you that has it all wrong...I don't believe them at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter is kinda long, I'm so excited I have big things planned for the upcoming chapters. On a sidenote, for the Ultimate Despair costumes I drew inspiration from fan designs that I found by searching "Ultimate Despairs". but I still tried to change them up to make them my own. :) Sorry to end on another cliff hanger, they won't all be ending that way, that's just how it goes sometimes. Hope someone enjoys!


	4. The Recovery

Day 26

 

“I don't want to sound weird or anything, but I gotta say I'm kinda dyin' not being able to check on Hajime.” Soda raised his concern to the others sitting at the table. All of Hajime's friends except for Nagito were eating together for lunch in the newly cleaned diner. Their week has been long and hard, filled with only working on island clean up. None of them have heard any word on Hajime's condition. As, the days went on they became more and more restless.  
“Yes! I am as well... It has been harder to stay away than I intended it would be..” Sonia said sadly. They were all scrunched together in booth, arm to arm with each other. The sat uncomfortably still in their Ultimate Despair clothes.  
“Well, If that dumbass Nagito would update us on his condition, then maybe we wouldn't have to worry so damn much.” Fuyhiko said before taking another bite of food. He maneuvered awkwardly, as he had Akane on his left and Sonia on the right. Akane was busy digesting large amounts of food, paying no attention to the proximity of her friends. Nagito had been staying at the hospital all day and night, only leaving to go with Mikan to go get something to eat.  
“Thanks to the ladies man over here..” Akane joked, giving Soda a smirk across the table, before taking another bite.  
“Hey! You guys have no idea what I went through okay... Y-You don't understand what it was like having a psychopath hit on you..she was completely mental, not to mention scary!”  
“You're right we don't know that..” Fuyuhiko joked with Soda some more, “I find it really hilarious that it was you.”  
“Hey what is that supposed to mean!?” Soda said anxiously.  
“I just wish that we knew how he was doing...”Sonia said interrupting their banter, and pushing her plate away.  
“Hmmm. It appears that I have an idea..” Gundam said with a smirk. He sat with his arms crossed next to Soda. He looked across the table to Sonia.  
“Wha-wait You have the idea!? Alright what is it then?” Soda asked quickly, turning awkwardly to him.  
“I say we invade their dark castle of treachery! Haha! We can seek an opportune time, by waiting for the two fools to leave for their afternoon meal..”  
“You think we should sneak into see Hajime? Hmm. I like it, now Mr. Fuzz is gettin' somewhere! “Akane said with a smile.  
Yes! I would like that very much!”Sonia's voice was laced with enthusiasm, she smiled big at Gundam. “We can go tonight, when they make their journey to the hotel restaurant.”  
“Alright, sounds like we have a plan...” Fuyuhiko said, with a smile, his mind thinking to the pod room. It had been awhile since anyone had checked on their sleeping friends. It had also been what has seemed like an eternity for him to not see Peko. A strange sense of strange anxiety held all of them in their seats. Something as simple as seeing their friends wasn't an easy task. They looked up at each other, their faces were determined. When they were done eating, they decided to go back to their island jobs. They slowly walked back to their previous locations, not wanting to split up just yet. They were walking slowly on the path discussing their plan for the afternoon, when they spotted Nagito and Mikan walking towards them in the distance.  
“Oh Shit! Hurry get in the bushes!”  
“Wait, we can't all go they must have seen one of us at least!”  
“Soda you stay-”  
“Are you serious!?No freakin' way man! I'm always stuck with her!”  
“It's not going to be me neither, no fucking way!”  
They all stumbled around, shouting over each other frantically.  
They finally stopped as Nagito and Mikan both stepped into view, they both ceased their conversation and had their eyes locked on the group.  
Hajime's friends shifted uncomfortably away from each other trying to collect themselves. They started walking slowly towards them, while being careful not to walk too close.  
“And just what are all of you doing..” Nagito said staring at them, Mikan eyed them up and down.  
“Just getting back to work...Sir...”said Fuyuhiko said through gritted teeth.  
Nagito and Mikan waited for them to say anything else, but they remained silent. Minutes passed with silence.  
“Well, this was fun..next time don't waste our time.” Nagito said coldly, pushing past them, with Mikan giggling nervously at his side. They let out a sigh of relief, but the encounter left them troubled.  
“Seriously guys what the fuck was that?” Fuyuhiko said feeling defeated, “I mean can we not fucking act like normal people for five seconds?”  
“Well, I think that would be easy, trying to act like our past selves is what is proving to be difficult..” Sonia said softly.  
“Well next time any of us come up with a plan that involves us having to act, let's all agree to never fucking do it again.”  
“Yeah sounds good to me!I thought it was only me turns out we all suck.” Soda said with a big smile across his face.  
After finishing their discussion, the group scattered among the islands finishing their clean up projects.

 

The light outside was now dim, and the night sky blazing with stars. They all decided to hide behind the hospital, waiting to get a good look of Nagito and Mikan leaving the building.  
“Hey Hey... Is this really a good idea?” Soda said feeling anxious, “I mean what will we do if they come back?”  
“They won't. It takes a good twenty minutes for them to have dinner and be back, don't worry so damn much...” Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes. He was hiding his anxiety well, trying to act much more confident than he felt.  
They waited, trying to stay down and be quiet. Suddenly, they heard the opening of a door, and seconds later saw the backs of Nagito and Mikan headed for the bridge.  
“Alright, here goes nothing..”  
Waiting till they were out of sight, the five of them slowly snuck into the hospital. They carefully shut the main lobby door, before making their way up the stairs. They rushed through Hajime's hospital door with excitement. Without a word, they ran up to his bed, looking him over. Hajime's body was no longer covered in sweat and his hair was clean. He still looked a little battered, but his face had returned to it's normal color. He was hooked up to a fresh IV, and a heart monitor. The distinct beeping rang throughout room.  
“Hey buddy, how's it goin'!”Soda spoke standing next to Hajime. Kazuichi was smiling ear to ear looking at his now healthier friend.  
Sonia smiled, “He is looking much better! I am so happy!” She took a seat next to Hajime, gently laying her hand on his.  
They all examined to hospital room carefully. Their eyes moved to the medicine vials that were sprawled across the counter top. There were cotton swabs littering the trash can, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol rested by the edge of the table. Fuyuhiko picked up one of the small vials, looking it over.  
“Well, at least we know she has ACTUALLY been taking care of him..”Fuyuhiko added still examining the room. It was nicely kept, and Hajime appeared to be tucked into his sheets carefully.  
“So, y-you really think he will get up soon..?” Soda said looking back to the others. They all smiled, returning their gazes to Hajime. His condition had undoubtedly improved in their absence. They were longing for the day that they could talk to their friend again.  
“Yeah! I mean look at him, he isn't even sweaty anymore!” Akane said pointing out the obvious.  
“Hey, I'm going to go check on the others in the pod room, and then we better go.”Fuyuhiko said quickly heading for the door.  
“What! We have to go already..? What a bummer..”Soda said pulling his hat down sadly.  
Fuyuhiko walked to the door opening it quickly, but he jumped back suddenly almost losing his balance and tumbling to the ground.  
In the door frame, a crazy nurse that they all knew smiled back at them. She stepped forward slowly, entering the room. Her presence caused them all to back away. “Hello..what do we have here..” She spoke smoothly, her voice glazing over in an unusual tone. She was oddly calm, not her usually nervous and seemingly happy self. She stepped closer to them, they tried to gather their thoughts quickly but nothing but surprise registered on their face.  
“Hey Mikan, uh.. we were just..” Soda blurted out nervously without thinking.  
“Checking on...Hajime..” She cut in, her gaze on them was menacing.  
With her words their stomachs dropped, they knew that she had figured it out. Her scowl turned into a howling laughter.  
“hehe..hehe..heh.hahahahaha” She hunched over holding her stomach, and her face twisted into a crazy expression.  
Their eyes landed on the drops of blood falling from her arm as she leaned over. They followed the trail to her wrist, where Junko's hand was now attached. The red nails, were almost overshadowed by the blood dripping down in streams. Mikan, however did not appear to be in pain at all.  
“Wait-What did you do with Nagito!?” Fuyuhiko spit out quickly. His breathe quickening as tiny drops of blood littered the floor. They all stood in shock, not able to move their gaze from her arm.  
She halted her laughing fit abruptly.“ Oh, I wouldn't worry about him... It's too late for that.”  
Sonia words were panicked, but she tried to keep her composure, “What..you mean...is that..?”  
Mikan's face turned to one of complete happiness,”Oh you mean this?”, She held up her wrist showing off the hand. Her wrist was wrapped in bloody bandages, and Junko's perfectly preserved porcelain hand was sitting limp and lifeless.  
“Ahhh this is..something I have been wanting for soooo long.. a piece of my beloved..” She caressed it gently.”Look at it..so..lovely..I can't begin to describe the...Despair is gives me. Hehe.”  
“You didn't answer my question..What the fuck did you do with Nagito?”Fuyuhiko's voice was becoming more and more angry.  
Her expression turned sour, “What do you care!?” She looked away nervously, “ I mean..It-It-It's not like you cared about him...It-it's n-not like you c-care if he is...d-d-dead.” Her voice was sweet now, as she held her hands together timidly.  
“Dead!?...”Sonia's voice broke sightly.  
“GYAAaaa!? You killed him!?” Soda said starting to panic.  
“Hehe well..I think you all have a lot more to worry about than something silly like that..” Her voice become low and raspy. She took another step towards them, and they backed up, but stopped quickly realizing they were all up against the wall. She had tricked them, slowing moving forward causing them all to move back.  
“Hey we aren't afraid of you!” Akane spoke loudly, “I may not be what I used to be! But it won't take me more than five seconds to get you down! Seriously come at me!”  
“Indeed, she is right. Haha I will sooner die than be bested by such a lowly,dim-witted creature!” Gundam said with a smirk taking a protective stance. They moved forward advancing on her.  
Mikan's face twisted into a wicked smile, “I thought you would say that...”She pulled out a syringe from the pocket in her now very bloody apron. Without another second passing, she stuck the needle into Hajime's neck, keeping her hand on the plunger. “Hehe Did you really think I was that stupid?...Of coooourse I wouldn't be able to to hold my own against the five of you..that's why I brought..a little..a little insurance.” Her voice swung into a melody, It was a constant mixture of highs and lows.  
“Now..you wouldn't do anything to hurt poor Hajime.. WOULD YOU.” The anger in her voice increased as she pushed the syringe into his neck with more pressure. They stopped, flinching as she pressed harder.  
Sonia let out a cry.“Wait-Please don't!” The cry hummed throughout the room, as their final admittance.  
“Wh-what is that..?” Fuyuhiko spoke suddenly.  
She released the pressure returning her gaze to all of them, “ Hehe. Oooooooh just something that will stop his heart in a matter of minutes...”  
“Fine, Alright..” They all relaxed their posture, knowing they couldn't move closer without her potentially killing Hajime.  
“There that wasn't so hard...”She giggled while taking the needle out of Hajime's neck.  
“How did you find out...?” Fuyuhiko spoke slowly with caution.  
“Well, It wasn't that difficult...In fact I knew from the moment I laid eyes on all of yooooou.” All the nervousness in her voice was completely absent now. She spoke in low, scowling voice.” You were all so scared..but more than that...You were so-soooooo...cowardly..The actual Utlimate Despairs were...lovely..” Her voice grew warm, and her cheeks rosy. “Always picking on me... hurting me...” She pulled down some of the bandage on her arm, revealing various scars. The scars looked to be of all different kinds, some burns while others appeared to be deep long cuts.”It was so wonderful..You were all something else..filled with beautiful Despair.” They all look horrified, observing the scars on her arm.  
“Whaaaat the hell!? You're saying we did that to you!?” Soda said frantically.  
Her gaze returned to the cold, angry expression,she continued on ignoring him “But you are nothing like them now... It was like you were afraid..of me..” She burst into a hysterical fit of laughter again. “heh..heh..heh..hahahaha There...There..was no way any of you..would be afraid..of me..the weakest..”  
“Wait..You were the...weakest...?” Sonia said softly,  
“Hehe yes! Don't you remember...Compared to all of you..I was nothing..” Mikan said with a smile.  
“I was more of the gum under your feet, though.. that's where I loooved to be..Then I woke up, and you treated me..like-like an equal. Hehe. I knew then..that you must all be different..liars. You have never been anything more to me than a bunch of bullies... Oh, And of course, you all went puppy dog eyed when I mentioned poor poor Hajime..” She paused for a second examining him. She ran her bloody hand that was dangling slightly, across his face. They all flinched watching her, but unable to move.  
“If-If you knew, why did you still heal Hajime!?”Sonia spoke swiftly.  
“Oh I see... because that isn't Hajime...well, at least not sometimes..My Izuru sleeps somewhere in his head..It's just a matter of time before Hajime gives up. Maybe even with me around,we can finally finish what She started..Haaaa, I can't wait... There is so much to be done.” She was looking up at the ceiling immersed deep into her ramblings, suddenly her eyes darted back to them, “Starting with killing eeeeeevery single one of you..It's a shame really..your former selves would have been an a great addition... I doubt I will do a very good job..not like all of you.. ”  
“Wait, you're-you're wrong!” Soda yelled, “Hajime is never going to give up alright? So you and this crazy plan you got goin' on can stop right now!”  
The all looked at Soda with surprise. They hadn't expected to see his amazing moment of courage.  
“Y-yeah! He is right! And I'm pretty fucking tired of hearing that shit! So why don't you just shut the fuck up already and do it!” Fuyuhiko said lastly.  
“Oh..so that's how you want to play..W-w-when will you guys ever stop yelling at me...when you ever be nice to me... W-w-when will you EVER give me a break!??!” Her voice started speeding up as she moved on toward hysteria, “ I-I-I mean I am here because of YOU!! You!You! You! ALL OF YOU! You did this to me! This is all your fault! But NO, no one wants to take responsibility for their actions..NO ONE wants to take responsibility for ANYTHING! Why does everyone always HATE ME!?! You are all cowards!! COMPLETELY CRAZY! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” She grabbed her head,almost screaming at the top of her lungs. “YOU woke me up! YOU!YOU!YOU! YOUUUUU! I WAS HAPPY! HAPPY WITH MY BELOVED AND YOU RIPPED ME OUT OF THERE! YOU RIPPED ME OUT TO BE WITH YOU!!YOU'RE ALL LIARS! YOU-”  
Just then the door opened suddenly behind her, catching them all of guard. A light burned brightly, causing them all to turn their heads. The light streaming from the open door was blinding and white hot. They finally turned back to see a girl with crazy silver hair and glasses holding Mikan from behind with the syringe to her throat.  
Peko Pekoyama.  
“I would be calm if I were you..”Her voice spoke smoothly.  
They all stood in shock.  
Fuyuhiko couldn't believe what he was seeing. “Pe-Peko!? Is...that..you!?....”  
Before she could answer, Mikan's yelling erupted through the room, “AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF ME!!”  
Peko tightened her grip on the syringe pushing it closer to Mikan's throat, “Harm any of my friends, and I will silence you.”  
Mikan clawed at Peko's arms struggling to be free, but it was no use Peko's hand was steady.  
“Peko.. I can't believe it..”Fuyuhiko stood, staring at her dumbfounded.  
She turned her gaze from Mikan to Fuyuhiko, she gazed at him longingly wishing to go up to him, “Youn-....Fuyuhiko...”  
“Hey-Uh...I don't really want to ruin your guys' sweet reunion, but shouldn't we deal with the psychotic woman trying to kill us first.” Soda said nervously pointing to Mikan. Mikan was twisting up in Peko's arms, but Peko had a firm grip on her.  
“What do you wish for me to do with her..” Peko said calmly.  
“Well..we could perhaps tie her up like with did with...” Sonia's voice trailed of realizing who she was talking about.  
“Yeah, that would be good..”Fuyuhiko finished for her.  
“I will guard her all day and night.” Peko said confidently, “I do not want to risk her escape.”  
“Hey..we will decide all of that in a minute..” He said still staring at her, he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a second. His voice to her was soft and sweet, much softer than any of his friends had heard him speak.  
“But THEN, what will we do with her? Akane said, walking over to help Peko, “It's good to have you back!” She said with a sly smile.  
Peko kept her usual calm stature, “Likewise.” Peko held her gaze on Fuyhiko.  
“Well, maybe Makoto and them will know what to do with her...”Soda spoke up.  
“ You are right! Gundam and I will go and get them on the video chat!” Sonia spoke swiftly grabbing Gundam by the arm, “You all stay here with Mikan...Oh and Peko..I am so delighted that you are up..”  
Peko gave her a reassuring nod, then went back to looking at Fuyuhiko.  
Sonia and Gundam retreated quickly down the stairs.  
Akane offered to hold on to Mikan, while Peko went to go talk to Fuyuhiko. Soda awkwardly walked over to Hajime's side, where he cleaned off the blood that Mikan had left dripping down his face.

Peko and Fuyuhiko slowly walked over to each other, savoring every step. Now that she had let go of Mikan, he was able to fully see her. Her hair was longer than he was used to, coming down to the mid-length of her back. It was slightly wiry due to the fact that she didn't have her usual braids in. Her bright red eyes, sparkled as they met his. She was wearing a long black skirt, with a white corset. She also had on a dark grey short sleeved bolero that layed gently across her shoulders.  
“Hey...” Fuyuiko said getting closer to her. “ T-This is really like a dream..”  
Both of their minds left where they were at, ignoring everyone else in the room. They walked closer to each other in a world of their own.  
Peko stood face to face with him, her mouth tugging slightly at the corners. A small smile only made for him.”It...It is nice to see you again... I heard you calling for me. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. The journey took awhile.”  
“So, you really did hear me?..Even though we cut the transmission..” He said becoming more anxious.  
“Of course, I'd know your voice anywhere. I heard it for awhile and then once it stopped … I just kept following where I knew I had heard it. You know I'd do anything to for you..I am happy..happy I found you.”  
Fuyuhiko chuckled, smiling ear to ear, “You know I've been waiting for this for a long time, and now I have to do what I have wanted to do for years..”  
She looked at him with surprise not knowing what to expect.“Wha-”  
Fuyuhiko stepped closer to Peko, brushing his hand gently to her face and pulling her in for a kiss. They had no idea how long the kiss lasted, only that they didn't want it to end.  
But suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of Sonia's high pitched scream radiating throughout the building. A heaviness fell upon the room, pushing them all down.  
“Wait-That was Sonia!”Soda said rushing for the door.  
Fuyuhiko looked at Peko once more, before pulling away.  
“You stay here with Akane.” He got up quickly, leaving for the door.  
“Not a chance.” She said following after him.  
They all ran down stairs stumbling down one after another. With each step their fears mounted, not knowing what to expect when they reached the bottom.  
“It's not like something could have happened to her, Gundam is with her..right?” Fuyuhiko's voice was strained, they pushed on faster.  
When they arrived, they were relieved to see Sonia and Gundam hovering over something on the floor. The figure that the two were standing over was blocked completely from view. They stepped in closer seeing a bloody Nagito sitting on the floor. He was sitting up slightly, holding one of his hands to his head. His white hair was tainted with a slight tinge of blood coming from his skull. Their eyes trailed their way down to his arm that he held close to his body, they only thing visible was a bloody coat sleeve stained with blood.  
“Nagito!? Are you okay? We thought you were dead!!” Soda said with them all rushing to his side.  
“Uh yeah..., just took ...a blow to the head, no big deal.” Nagito said slowly through a strained voice,he seemed slightly disorientated. He was just inside the door, his knees and coat were dirty as if he had been on the ground.  
Sonia crouched next to Nagito, trying to steady him.”D-did she do this to you?”  
“She..uh..had a plan..I knew...she knew..but I had to..make it..look convincing..so I let her...hit me.”  
“You let her cut off your fucking hand too!?” Fuyuhiko said in disbelief.  
“Haha..there..wasn't any feeling there..”Nagito said, still holding his head.  
“You fiend, that is why you distanced yourself from us..” Gundam said with his arms crossed deep in thought.  
Despite his condition Nagito smiled, “Yep..”  
“And that is why you let her try to kill you!? “Sonia said throwing back in shock.  
“You..did that for us...?” Soda said slowly.  
“And Hajime... I knew...that I could give you guys enough..time to..get into the hospital..then..”  
“Wait-Whaaaat! You knew about that plan! We just made it a couple hours ago!”  
Nagito chuckled slowly, “Yeah..you guys..are better off..not trying to keep..things from me..”  
They all got closer helping in lifting him off of the floor.  
“Come on, there is another bed in Hajime's room!” Sonia said, as they walked Nagito up the stairs.  
“So..I'm guessing..you guys caught..her..”Nagito said, in a still groggy, muffled tone.  
“More like Peko did..” Fuyuhiko said chuckling. Their words and footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell and hallway.  
“Peko..” Nagito turned his head to look at her, “Oh..I thought I was imaging that..”  
“She must have hit you pretty hard man..”Soda said, now helping him though the door.  
Nagito just nodded, and said, “A frying pan..”  
“Oh gross..don't tell me the kitchen is where she..”Soda said with horror, looking down at Nagito's bloody coat sleeve.  
“Aw I just cleaned that..” Akane said looking down disappointed, she was still firmly holding Mikan who was wide eyed at the sight of Nagito.  
“W-w-wait.. I k-killed y-you!” Mikan said harshly, a mix of emotions rolling into each word.  
“AHHHH!!” she said now struggling once more trying to get free. She rolled around, almost knocking over Hajime's monitors.  
“Get her out of here!”Fuyuhiko said helping Akane, and struggling to get Mikan out of the door. Mikan was screaming and thrashing around, making it hard for anyone to hold onto her. It took almost everyone to get her out of the door and her hands off of the door frame. Everyone filed out of the room with Mikan, except Sonia, who was tending to Nagito. She got a clean wet rag and tried to help clean the blood from his head. It was dripping down now to his face.  
“No..I got it..” He said grabbing the rag from her and leaning onto the wall. He was sitting across the room from Hajime on an empty hospital bed. ”Look, I..I get to sit..in here..with Hajime.” He smiled, looking over in his direction.  
“I-I am afraid you may have a concussion..”She said looking at him seriously.  
“Don't..worry..about me..Just..a flesh wound.”  
Sonia nodded, but her face was filled with concern.  
She made her way across the room to check on Hajime, where Mikan had stabbed him in the neck.  
“Was that..Makoto I heard on the screen..” Nagito said looking up at her.  
Gundam opened the door, revealing the screams of Mikan radiating throughout the hall. He quickly shut it behind him, returning to Sonia's side.  
”Yes, our transmission was cut short I'm afraid, however I think it was was enough.” She looked at Gundam smiling brilliantly, then over to Nagito.”I believe it was enough...they seemed as if they were waiting to come and help us.” The room fell silent, as they drifted off deep into the thought. Sonia continued to look Hajime over and Gundam helped her with the monitors. They felt relieved as their long journey to their friend's health was over. Mikan was no longer a danger to them or Hajime, and he appeared to be improving. He would be waking up soon, and everything would go back to normal.

Day 28  
Hajime's friends spent the next few days in the hospital, watching over Hajime and Nagito. They were relieved to finally be able to shed their Ultimate Despair clothes and change into their normal attire. All except for Peko, who didn't have anything new in her size. They had sat down with her, the night she arrived making sure to fill her in on every detail since she had been asleep, including why Mikan was up and why Hajime is sick. She sat quietly listening to all the information with an affirmative “I see.” She hadn't left Fuyuhiko's side since her waking. The two were slowly becoming inseparable. They often sat in the pod room together, keeping watch over a tied up Mikan. None of Hajime's friends however had returned to their cabins. They planned to stay at the hospital, waiting for Makoto and the others to show up.  
“Hey, looks like I'm all better.” Nagito said sitting up in his bed, using his good hand to steady himself. The other one was freshly wrapped in new gauze. All of them except for Fuyuhiko and Peko, were sitting in Hajime's small hospital room. They watched Nagito feeling a little weird for being happy he was recovering.  
Soda laughed, “You know, I never thought I'd say this , but I'm actually the guy is doin' better..”He snickered to Gundam, who chuckled in agreement.  
They all turned to Hajime, thinking about when he would wake up. They were expecting it to be soon. The sound of his heart monitor rang throughout the room in a steady rhythm. Though they didn't have the Ultimate Nurse to help them anymore,he appeared to be slowly improving.  
“Well- at least he hasn't gotten any worse..that means he is improving right? Sonia said softly looking at Hajime.  
“Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it Miss Sonia, plus the others should be here soon. Maybe one of them will know something..” Soda said deep in thought. He got up from his seat and started walking towards Nagito, who was still sitting on the hospital bed.  
“Here-Uh I've been workin' on this while you have been recovering. You don't have to get all sentimental and break into a hope speech or anything like that.. I just thought you'd want a workin' hand is all.” Soda spoke nervous; awkwardly showing off a mechanical hand to Nagito.“ Your wrist should probably recover first though..” Soda said putting his hand behind his head.  
“Wow, for someone like me to receive such a gift..”Nagito said shocked at his kindness.  
The sound of a helicopter broke their conversation. It roared loudly as it trailed over head slowly.  
“That must be them!”Sonia spoke swiftly with confidence.”Come on we have to go greet them!”She grabbed Gundam's arm once more, dragging him out the door.  
“Alrightt! We will go get Mikan ready!” Soda said moving out the door past them, Nagito and Akane followed after him.

“Hey Makoto is here! Didn't you guys hear the helicopter?!” Soda said rushing into the pod room.  
Fuyuhiko and Peko sat up quickly moving away from each other as the others came in the door. They sat together in two chairs by the door, while Mikan was at the back of the room tied up and facing the wall.  
“Woahh- Hope we didn't interrupt something dirty..”Soda said chuckling.  
“Seriously dude, you think of grossest fucking things. “Fuyuhiko chuckled, helping Peko out of her seat. They made their way to Mikan, and began untying the ropes that held her down. She was silent as she stared off into space. She was quiet and didn't acknowledge them at all.  
“Has she even said anything??”Akane asked, grabbing Mikan's arm as they lifted her from the chair.  
“No..It appears she just hums. She hasn't spoken one word.” Peko said grabbing Mikan on the other side. They got her up and started forcing her to walk towards the door. Mikan's face never left the blank bored expression. They stumbled forward trying to hold her steady.  
The door open in front of them as they got closer.To their surprise Hajime Hinata stared back at them with foggy green eyes. He looked slightly dizzy and disoriented. He coughed a little before returning his gaze to them. Hajime looked better than he had previously, but upon standing they could tell he was weak.  
“Hey guys..” The voice was Hajime's but it had an unusual tinge to it.  
Hajime stood waiting for their reply, but made no mention of Mikan or Peko standing in front of him. They stood looking at him, not taking their eyes off of his hazy eyes.  
“Hajime! What are you doing up?! You still need to rest.. you're lookin' a little..wobbly.” Soda said dumbfounded, wanting to walk up to him but unable to let go of Mikan.  
“Hey..Hajime..you look a little..uh off..maybe you should go lay back down.”Fuyuhiko said with concern, his voice laced with worry,  
They had all been waiting for Hajime to wake up, but they couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Hajime stumbled forward looking down now,” No I feel better..I just...I'm not sure..something is..” His trailed off slowly. They sat waiting for him to speak again.  
He looked up again,now with red eyes peering up to his friends.  
“What!? Could this be..?”Peko said with surprise, having never seen Hajime's change.  
Hajime sat up straight suddenly. He stared at them once more, a wicked smile making it's way onto his face.  
“It seems I've grown too bored sitting in that bed listening to all of you whine...”  
Mikan looked up expectantly, “It's you!hehe!” Her eyes glazed over in a crazy expression.  
“H-h-hey man.. I don't know what's goin'on but-”Soda said, they all started backing up slowly.  
Mikan was now struggling a little more to get free.  
“Silence, now..that is all you are all good for..”Hajime stopped again, holding his head. He didn't appear to be in pain, but he stumbled around in confusion. Hajime looked into his friends' eyes once more, but they were not his usual green. They were becoming a foggy mix of green and red, swirling into black.  
“Ha-Hajime..Are you okay?..”Soda said, panic starting to grip him.  
“I feel-different..”Hajime started.  
He was silenced by the sound of people coming in through the hallway. Their voices suddenly stopping as they viewed Hajime in the hallway.  
Sonia's voice was muffled, “ Hajime!? You look-”  
Hajime turned to her cutting off her words, Gundam pulled her back seeing he was not himself.  
“His is aura is strange..It is not Hajime..but not his former self either.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?!” Togami's voice sounded throughout the hallway.  
They all looked at Hajime who was now staring down intensely at his own hands. The feeling coming off of him was menacing.  
Before anyone could say anything else, Hajime spoke up slowly, “You know..you are something else..” He turned staring into Mikan with pitch black eyes. She stopped struggling realizing his voice had changed. It was the first time he had acknowledged her presence. “I've grown kind of..bored..with you. I’m tired of you being here..hurting my friends..trying to kill us..kill me.” His voice twisted into an unusual mixture of sounds, as if his words were coming from two different people.”I think..I think it would be a lot better..for everyone if you would just...die.” He looked at her, with a crazy expression. Before anyone could say anything, Hajime lunged at Mikan taking them all to the ground. They scattered around on the floor, trying to get up. The others including Gundam, Sonia, Togami, and Makoto quickly poured into the pod room. They all looked in horror as Hajime was on top of Mikan with his hands tightened around her throat. His expression was crazed as he looked at her through black eyes. Mikan was smiling and laughing in between breathes..”Haha..Haha-ha.” She loved the despair of what could actually be her death.  
“What is the meaning of this!?” Togami said quickly.  
They all rushed trying to pry Hajime from Mikan, but even the force of all of them couldn't move him off or loosen his grip. Seconds seemed like an eternity as he kept on chocking Mikan, never losing concentration.  
“Hajime please stop!?”Sonia rushed to his side in panic.  
All of his friends got close to him, falling to their knees now.  
“Dude you have to stop this! I know you're angry, but you don't have to do this!”Soda said frantically.  
“Hajime...Come on ..Dammit. Look at us!!” Fuyuhiko said shaking. “You can beat this, now snap the fuck out of it!!”  
Mikan's movements were starting to slow.  
Gundam placed a hand on Hajime's back, “Leave her be...”  
“Please..” Sonia said once more tears streaming down her face.” I know that you're in there!”  
Suddenly, Hajime's gripped loosed. His friends watched as his hands left Mikan's neck. He sat up slowly, his friends helping him get up. They looked down at Mikan who was coughing slightly, her neck was bright red. She was smiling still, she would still be laughing too if she could breathe. Hajime's eyes were now back to his usual light green, but he was stumbling around weakly.  
“You guys should take him to go lie down. “Makoto said finally, “We will take Mikan to the chopper she needs to be transported now.”  
All of them grabbed onto Hajime and started carrying him back to his hospital bed, but stopped suddenly to look at Makoto.  
“Don't worry, we will be right back. I think we need to talk.”Makoto said finally, he started for Mikan who was still on the ground.  
They left the room hearing Mikan's laughter start up after they left.  
All of Hajime's maneuvered him to his bed, and tucked him in gently. He was no longer conscience by the time they got him into bed.  
“You have gotta stopped passing out like this man...” Soda said looking at Hajime. They all stood in silence waiting for Makoto and Togami to return.  
“What..what was that..?” Fuyuhiko said staring down in thought, his voice was soft and calm.  
“I-I am not sure..It was like Hajime was... two people..”Sonia said. her gaze was thoughtful as she observed Hajime.  
“How is that even possible?...”Soda said anxiously.  
“I do not know..that definitely didn't look like the Hajime we know...”  
“Well, on the bright side, he didn't kill anybody, Am I right?” Akane said lightly, trying to relieve the tension.  
“I believe he fought valiantly..”Peko added.  
“What do you think..?” Fuyuhiko said turning his attention to Nagito who was sitting in silence in the back of the room. “You haven't said a thing this whole time..”  
“Oh, I was just thinking...” He looked up at them with a smile, “I think Hajime's sickness probably caused it..This whole time he has been in this battle with his former self.” Nagito looked down again deep in thought. “Somehow in the battle they meshed together creating something from Hajime's sub-conscience.That would explain why he attacked Mikan and not any of us.”  
“Whhhhhhat, so it was Hajime?” Soda said in confusion.  
“Partly, but I don't think he had any idea what he was doing..”  
Just then Makoto and Togami stepped into the room, causing them all to shift their gaze to them.  
“Hey guys.” Makoto looked at them giving them a halfhearted smile. He looked down at Hajime with worry.  
“So, concerning Hajime..”  
“Oh just get to it already.” Togami said with impatience, “ It was just like I expected, you are all way over your heads. Look at this mess you made.”  
“Wait-” Soda started.  
“Shush. Let the adults talk now. Hajime is dangerous...His connection to Izuru is worse than we could have imagined. He is unstable, and unable to be controlled.” Togami said harshly.  
“So what are you saying!?” Fuyuhiko spoke up now.  
“We have to take Hajime to a secure location, one where he cannot harm anyone else.”  
“Like hell you will! You're not gonna fucking touch him!” Fuyuhiko's voice roared with anger. Peko put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, but he kept his protective stance.  
“Are you really that dimwitted, He is dangerous! Leaving him here will only bring more danger to all of you. If you think that we are going to let you guys get yourselves killed after how hard we worked to rehabilitate-”  
“You are not taking Hajime!” Sonia spoke seriously holding out her hand. For the moment she did not care about being rude. She stepped in front of his bed. “ Hajime is not a danger to us, I will not allow you to take him anywhere.”  
Gundam smirked at her confidence. “ I agree, you will have to beat me and my four Dark Devas of Destruction before I will let you lay a single hand on Hajime Hinata's head Fwahaahah!”  
All of Hajime's friends crowded in closer to him in a protective stance.  
“Well, If I ever..” Togami looked at them irritated.  
The others looked as if they were going to try to speak, but Makoto silenced them.  
“Ok everyone stop..This isn't necessary.” He was still looking down thinking intensely.  
“Don't tell me that their pathetic sentiment is getting to you Naegi.” Togami said rolling his eyes.  
“No, that's not it.. I think..I think Hajime would be better suited here with his friends.” Makoto said finally, making his decision. He looked up at Togami with confidence.  
“You have got to be kidding me.. explain yourself.”  
“Well, Hajime stopped..he stopped out of his own will..” Makoto looked over at all of his friends, “ And that was because of all of you. You are the reason Hajime has made it this far.”  
Makoto turned backed to Togami, “ I don't exactly know what happened or what triggered it, but I don't think he would hurt any of them, even in that state. Whatever it may be, even if he reverts back somehow... I think him being here is the better option.”  
“Hmm. I suppose you are right.” Togami turned back to the others, “That doesn't make any of you any less idiotic.”  
“So, he is staying right!? “Soda said with enthusiasm, “Alright!”Soda turned to Hajime now, “Looks like we don't have to beat anyone up for you.” A big smile swept across Kazuichi's face.  
Makoto smiled, “We are gonna stay and monitor Hajime for a little bit, just until he wakes up.If that is alright with all of you... I have a little present for him.”

 

Day 31

*Hajime's point of view*

I tried to opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity. How long have I been asleep? My stomach felt slightly upset and my head dully ached, but it was nothing compared to the pain I had felt before. I tried gathering my thoughts before finally looking at all of the people that surrounded me. I could hear their voices sounding throughout the room in echos. It was actually pretty loud, the volume couldn't just be coming from my five friends..oh wait..six since Nagito was awake now. My memory failed me. I couldn’t think of anything that had happened since the last time I had woken up in excruciating pain. But oh, how I wished I could forget those times. The memories were fuzzy and blurred, the only thing I truly remembered was the pain. The pain that came right before Gundam thankfully put me out of my misery.. Ugh, I never want to think about that pain again...Wait, why am I not in pain anymore? How did my friends cure me? Wait...what even happened to me? My friends..It felt like it had been a million years since I had seen them. I finally decided to sit up and open my eyes. The thought of talking to all of them pulled up my tired body.  
I opened my eyes to greet the many eyes staring up at me. The edges of my vision finally focused on the nine people sitting in my small hospital room. The light from the hospital lights was warm, with a brief glance at the window I concluded that it was nighttime. My friends got up quickly, rushing to my side. I must of looked completely delirious, because they looked at me with half excitement half, half worried expressions.  
“Hajime! Dude seriously, we missed you like crazy..” Soda said first, struggling with Gundam to be in view of me. “Wait..it is you right?”  
“Huh?” What was he talking about?..  
Sonia shoved him a little giving him a severe look.  
“Didn't I tell you that you were not aloud to die without permission.”Gundam looked at me smirking.  
I felt my voice coming back to me, “Yeah I remembered..we shook on it. Haha” I felt so disoriented, I had a lot questions I wanted answered, but for now it was just nice to see all of them together.  
Sonia looked at me with a sweet smile, “Oh Hajime, words can't describe how happy I am that you are healed.” She looked around to the others, “There is so much to talk about.”  
Fuyuhiko chuckled slowly, “Seriously, you're never aloud to get sick again. You missed a lot stuff. We are going to be telling you stories for a week." I had to agree with the never getting sick again part.  
As I turned a little more to view more of the circle crowded around me, my eyes widened at the person standing next to him  
“Peko!?”I said suddenly.” What!? When did you get up? D-Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're here, but when did you get up? How long have I been out?”  
My friends gave me a sympathetic look, but looked to be waiting to tell me everything.  
Peko gave me a sweet look. Well, as sweet as Peko Pekoyama can look. “ I am very pleased to see that you are finally healed.”  
“Well, hello Hajime. It's good to see you up and doing so well.” Nagito said with a smile.  
“Wait-Nagito isn't tied up anymore?” I turned back to my friends once more.  
“Yeah..you really have missed a lot. Nagito is kinda awesome now.” Soda said laughing  
Nagito just smiled.  
Not knowing what else to say or even what to think, I moved on.  
“Well well well, look who gets to be our personal cook again.” Akane said with a smirk before getting closer and whispering, “Between you and me you're the best cook here.”  
“Haha thanks Akane.” I said smiling.  
“ And Thanks guys..really.. I don't really know what else to say.” I said finally. I felt like words couldn't express how good it was to see them all, especially knowing they had been taking care of me all this time  
“That's alright, I'm sure we can find some way for you to pay us back for all the blood, sweat, and tears we shed for ya!” Soda said jokingly.  
I smile, then noticed a movement in the corner of my eye.  
I turned to see Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togomi, who were standing further back in the room.  
“Hey..Is that?”  
“Hey Hajime!” Makoto greeted me with a big smile, “Glad to see that you're finally up.”  
Togami smirked, “Yeah, you caused quite a row, while you were sick.”  
“A row?” I said, not fully understanding what he meant.  
“Ehh, I'm sure your friends will fill you in about all of that later... “Makoto said nervously.  
He looked at me again, smiling once more. “I brought you a little gift.”  
“A gift?” I said struggling to sit up further. I felt all the blood rush to my head as I finally sat up fully. It left me a little dizzy.  
“Wait here!” Makoto ran out of the room. My friends stood staring at me, smiling with the anticipation of seeing my reaction. He returned quickly, rolling in a small machine. The clicking of the rollers was loud as it entered the room. Another transmitter.  
“I actually found another one, It was kinda hard to get, but since you have been doing such a good job of waking up your friends. “ His eyes traveled to Gundam, Peko, and Nagito. “I knew it would be worth it.”  
“Wow..Thanks Makoto..I guess we have..” I turned looking at all my friends. I still wondered how and when Peko woke up, but decided to leave that for later.  
” How long are you staying?” I said anxiously.  
“Just a few more days, till Kyoko comes back with the chopper from taking Mikan to the facility..”  
“Wait-Mikan!? When did she get up? Where are you taking her?” I jumped in horror looking back to my friends, “ She is the one that treated me!? ”  
They all looked at me nervously, “Well uh-you see..we didn't have a choice..” Soda said slowly, his face then turned sour, “And plus, you didn't even get the worst of it..she worshiped you. She hated us.”  
“Well- not all of us..” Akane said with a snicker.  
“Shut up!! We don't need to get into that right now.” Soda said nervously, pulling his hat down.  
“Wait-W-Where did you take her?” I said finally.  
Togami spoke up, “ She is being transported to another location, where she can be rehabilitated through another program.”  
“Another program..like the Neo World Program?...Can't she do that here?” I thought back to the Mikan I faintly remembered from the game. She was sweet at heart and just wanted people to accept her. She may have woken up different,but I didn't want to give up on her.  
“Unfortunately, the pods in this hospital are all hooked up to a single server, if we institute another program to Mikan, it will transmit to the others sleeping as well.” He looked down in sadness, “ Mikan didn't respond the way we had originally hoped.. Junko's interference in the program was probably to blame. So, we are taking her to a new location, where she will undergo the program herself. We will do everything in our power to save her, but the only thing is..she won't remember any of you..That's how we decided to set up the program this time. We are hoping to give her a second chance, with none of her school memories.”  
I felt a wave of despair hit me harder than I was expecting. I couldn't help but feeling as if I had lost one of my friends. My mind flashed back to a foggy memory, though I couldn't remember the entire conversation a few words stuck out to me..it was her voice, “I want to believe in you..because you are the person who has forgiven me.” I remember the feeling I got when she told me those words, the feeling of wanting to help her. Now, I would never be able to tell her that. Now.. I would never get to help her.  
“But we will not lose her..” Sonia said, reading my face, and cutting off my thoughts “She will get better Hajime, and live a happy life...without us. We are part of the reason she ended up like this after all.. We will never lose her, she will be just fine without us.” She gave me a smile.  
“You're right..” I could only have hope that some day she would wake up the person that she wanted to be. That she would have people around her that showed her the love we couldn't. But more than anything, I hoped that she would wake up not remembering any of us at all.  
I struggled to move out of bed, I felt wobbly. Everyone rushed in quickly, like a mother does with her child,  
“Guys..a little space please.. I got it..”  
They retreated reluctantly. I placed my skinny feet onto the cold floor, my stomach felt completely hollow, I hadn't noticed it until now. I stood up steadily, a smile reaching across my face. I did it. Now, we can finally get back to work.

 

Day 33

Everyone walked slowly to the central island, where Makoto and Togami were going to be picked up. It was almost nightfall, and the crickets' chirping rang throughout the warm island air. My friends have spent the last few days retelling me every event that happened, while I was sick. From Peko's appearance to my “episodes”. They explained it all in extreme detail..sometimes more than I wanted to know. Hearing about me turning into Kamukura made my stomach churn again. How could I still be connected to him, even now?... I couldn't put words to how it made feel, just that it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was even worse that I couldn't seem to remember any of it. It was all a blur, and I don't think me being extremely sick helped my memory at all. I couldn't imagine myself doing or even saying any of the things I did. Especially almost killing Mikan, knowing that my actions somehow came from my sub conscience made me feel sick again. I was starting to feel as if maybe it really was better she won't remember any of us... Every day I felt a little better, but I was definitely slow and weak. It was hard to get down food still, even though I felt like I was starving. My friends graciously helped in making me soup for my meals, and bringing me anything I needed.I really was going to pay for this one later.  
We arrived at the chopper, Kyoko was in the pilot seat. She gave us smile and a nod through the hazy glass. Makoto and Togami said their goodbyes before climbing into the chopper.  
Makoto gave us one last hopeful smile, “ Keep in touch.” He locked eyes with me giving one last wave.  
Togami just smirked at us , before taking his seat and strapping in. We backed away as the helicopter started and the propellers started to spin. The wooshing sound and the pressure of the wind filled the air around us rustling the trees and bushes. We all watched as the chopper lifted up high into the air, and flew into the distant horizon.  
“Ah man..finally..some peace and quiet.” Soda said putting both of his hands behind his head. We stood in a circle watching the sky as it faded into night.  
Sonia snuggled close to Gundam, while playing with his hamsters. He was slightly red under his scarf as he placed an arm around her. It was nice to see some things haven't changed.  
Fuyuhiko held Peko's hand as we all started for the cabins. I have to admit, I wasn't quite used to her being here yet, but seeing Fuyuhiko so happy made us all feel a little lighter.  
Nagito walked up next me. That was another thing I hadn't gotten used to. I had heard all the stories about everything Nagito had done, even going so far as letting Mikan cut off his hand..but I still couldn't put the feelings with the story. It was going to take some more time for me to fully trust Nagito, but I have to say it's nice to see him hanging around in our group again. It reminded me of a time when things seem more simple, when I felt like I could actually be his friend.. Before he turned into a lunatic trying to kill all of us.  
“So..Hajime..Do you think that..maybe we could..wake up Nekomaru now..” Akane's voice was lower than I was used to hearing it.  
“Yeah.. Definitely." I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Akane has been waiting patiently all this time. She must really miss him.  
My train of thought was cut off by a loud alarm ringing through the night air.  
“Wait-What is that?” I stopped trying to find the location.  
“It's gotta be coming from the third island!” Fuyuhiko said quickly. Looking in the direction of the bridge.  
We all stopped, realizing it at the same moment.  
“The hospital!”  
We all broke out into a full sprint towards the third island. In the rush, had forgotten all about being sick. I had to stop to catch my breath, only making it to the edge of the bridge in view of the hospital. My chest burned with fire as I gasped for air.They all stopped waiting for me, but I motioned them to go on ahead. What could this be? There has never been an alarm before...  
I finally caught my breathe and started running again. The alarm was deafening as I neared the hospital and opened the lobby doors. I made my way up the stairs, huffing and puffing with each step. I walked up to see my friends piled into the pod room. Is someone awake? No that can't be it. The alarm was shrill as it rang throughout the hall in an echo. Though it was somewhat muted from outside. The hallway was covered in red lights flashing back and forth signalling a disturbance. I felt a knot growing in my stomach as I made my way into the pod room. My attention immediately turned to two distinct pods that were lit up bright red. I turned to the observation room looking through the small window. I saw Soda and Fuyuhiko who were looking at the control panel intensely. The other's were hovering around them with worry painted on their faces.  
I ran over to them quickly.“What's going on!?” I said trying to speak over the still very loud alarm. “Can't you turn that thing off!?”  
Soda nodded then pulled off the side of the control panel. He knelt down to the ground and cut a little red wire. The alarm slowly came to a buzzing stop. However, the red lights still gleamed around flashing back in forth. I looked up through the window seeing the two pods were still lit up in red.  
"W-What is happening?!" I said anxiously.  
“Dammit. Something is wrong with two of the pods..”Fuyuhiko was still looking down intensely.  
“Pod #13 and Pod #2” He looked up through the small window, “Who is that?”  
Without a word, I walked out of the room slowly approaching the two pods, fear gripped me as I walked past each of my sleeping friends. I came upon the first red pod, I got down on my knee struggling to see who was inside. Ibuki Mioda. She looked to be fine for the moment. What could be happening? I kept on walking through the room till I approached the second pod. My anxiety grew as I feared the worst for my two friends. I crouched down again, looking past the red,flashing glass. Hiyoko Saionji. She too appeared to still be peaceful, and asleep. I moved quickly back to the others.  
“It's Ibuki and Hiyoko.”  
They all looked over to Fuyuhiko in worry.  
“What..what is it..what has went wrong?” Sonia said her voice laced with worry.  
“I'm not an expert, but Soda says he thinks they are losing power.” He was still looking down at the screen.  
“Losing power? What the heck would cause them to do that?” Akane said, with a confused expression.  
“Hmm. Did you check the power pods underneath each of the pods..” Nagito said looking down in deep thought.  
“He is right..each pod has their own power supply..” Soda said quickly.  
“But, Makoto said that they had filled each pod with enough batteries to last more than a lifetime..” Sonia said thinking conclusively.  
“Come on Kazuichi, let's check it out.”  
We moved first to Ibuki's pod, because it was closer. Soda quickly got down and unscrewed the bolts and removing the panel that was just off of the floor. There were seven battery pods lined up in a row, six of them had been cut with something sharp, leaving only one battery. The oldest one.  
“Whaaaaaat! Someone has been in here! Someone had to of cut this! “Soda said frantically. He got up quickly moving to Hiyoko's bright red pod...And then it hit me. Like a sudden wave of water, the memory rushed back into my head. Those two names together.. My mind flashed back dimly to a trial room. It was dark, blurry but I could make out to pictures hung among the others. Ibuki and Hiyoko' faces were crossed out..I thought deeper.Think. Think. Think. What is it..and it came to be all at once. The third trial..two deaths..one killer. Mikan Tsumiki. A chill ran down my spine. It had to be her, there was no way this was a coincidence.  
I felt sick as I walked back to meet the others.  
“Six of the seven batteries have been cut..” I started.  
“Cut?” Peko said with seriousness.  
“Yeah, Someone had to have done it, The were forcibly cut with something sharp.” Soda said still frantic.  
“I think I know who it was..” They all stared at me in anticipation.  
"What how!?" Fuyuhiko said shocked.  
“ Mikan Tsumiki. She is the only one."  
“Wait a minute! In the game didn't she..”Fuyuhiko drew back in shock.  
“Yes, I believe it was her..”Sonia answered his question.  
“What the fuck!? It wasn't enough for her to kill them in the simulation. She had to do it here too?...that crazy bitch.”  
"Ah man..ah man..What are we going to do they are going to die and there isn't anything we can do!" Soda said pulling his hat down.  
“No, There is a way we can still save them..” I said quickly, before things started to spiral.  
“How!? Once they lose power they are dead, It's not like we can move them, don't you remember what Makoto said”  
My mind flashed back to the first day I had awoken in the pod. Makoto was telling us more about the pods and the environment we had been living in. He made it clear, that once inside it had to be opened by the sleeper, moving someone or opening the pod could kill the person inside.  
“No we don't have to open it!” I said quickly. “We can upload the two transmissions starting now, those two already have a recording remember? If we start now there is a chance they could wake up before the pod runs out of battery.”  
They stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other in worry.  
"Come on guys, this can work!"  
“You're right! Come on let's do this!” Soda said holding his fist up, “I'm going to get get the other transmitter.”  
Sonia and Gundam moved to help him, while Fuyuhiko and Peko worked on the recovering the recordings we had made on the computer. Akane and Nagito worked on getting the other transmitter ready. I looked back through the window at all of my sleeping friends. I can't believe for a second, I really thought things were going to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there are a lot of surprises in this chapter I know lol. It's a little bit different than my other chapters. I have big things coming up so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy :)


	5. The Ballroom Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter, it was an idea I thought of awhile ago. For me this was such a refreshing chapter to write. I hope you guys like it!

Day 45

It was a hot day on the island. We were all working just outside the hospital on a garden we decided we should plant for foods sake. After more than a week passing since we started transmitting to Ibuki and Hiyoko, we decided to stay close to the hospital. We were constantly monitoring their battery level, but soon decided we couldn't spend all of our time worrying. We decided it would be better to just have hope. The sun beating down was especially hot on me. Even after all this time, I was still recovering from my sickness.  
“Does it really have to be this fucking hot out here? This is ridiculous..” Fuyuhiko said with a groan. He stood up, leaning against his shovel. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
“Is this what our lives consist of now, I swear I have every fucking detail of this damn hospital etched into my brain.”  
Peko snickered under her big sun hat as she helped Sonia who was on her knees making indentations in the soil.  
“You're telling me.. We spend more time at the hospital than anywhere else on this freakin' island..” Soda said dusting himself off.  
They were right, there hasn't been a day since we have woken up that we haven't been at or around the hospital in some way. I couldn't imagine how they felt now, since they had been taking care of me for so long.  
“Ah man..Are we almost done? I swear working in the garden makes me feel like I've suddenly aged 30 years.”Soda said with another groan as he turned back to the soil.  
“We haven't been out here for more than 10 minutes...”I said with a sigh.  
“Hey! Maybe It would help if you stood over here?” Akane said with an unusual smile.  
“Whaaa Why?” Soda said walking over to where Akane was pointing. She was also on the ground, helping Sonia and Peko.  
She just smiled, as the shade from his body blocked the sun from her face. She smirked and continued working on planting seeds.  
“Are you serious!? That's why you wanted me to come all the way over here!?”  
Just then I heard the sound of Gundam's booming yell behind me.  
He was staring intensely at an old plow that was sitting idly on the ground.  
“What is this treacherous machine!? How can I be expected to operate such a fowl piece of metal when it does not move?”  
I walked over to him. He had been content on making a large pumpkin garden for him and Sonia. When I asked why he just said that Sonia had told him of a dark magic they posses. He said she read it in one of her books, and has wanted one ever since. He also said something about trying to harness the magic for his Dark Devas to get stronger.  
I decided not to argue and just order the seeds from Makoto.  
“Gundam, you're supposed to pick it up and move it yourself..” I said sighing once more.  
“Oh, Kazuichi will you please help him!” Sonia yelled from afar. She got up anxiously,dusting herself off.  
“What the-? Why do I need to help him!? Gundam's got more muscle than me!”Soda said whining, “Plus, I mean I'm already helping Fuyhiko over here so-”  
“Like hell you are! You have been doing nothing but running your shovel around in the dirt!”Fuyuhiko chimed back.  
“Fine. Fine. I'll get it.”Soda said walking up to the plow.  
Sonia's face lit up in excitement as she got up from the ground to go stand next to Gundam. She grabbedhis arm and watched Kazuichi pick up the plow.  
“Whaat!? You guys are seriously just going to watch me do all the work?!”  
Sonia smiled sweetly, “Don't worry Kazuichi, I will make you a big lunch for helping Gundam!”  
He laughed nervously,“Oh- Miss Sonia you know you really don't have to do that..Gundam and I are practically brothers now I'd do anything for him, r-right buddy?” Soda said weakly looking at Gundam.  
Gundam smirked and turned to Sonia, “I suppose I can help prepare this meal..”  
Soda kept pushing the plow through the dirt, and mumbled where I could barely hear him, “Gundam better be a better cook..”  
The roaring of a lawn mower caught my attention. I turned to see Nagito push mowing the grass around the hospital. His metal hand gleamed in the sun light, he gave us all a wave and as smile.  
“See You can't tell me that isn't freakin' weird! Nagito mowing the lawn, all of us rounded up gardening, What are we old people!?”  
“It's not like we have a grounds keeper? If we don't fucking do it we aren't going to have any food, and we will live in a jungle!” Fuyuhiko said back to Soda, he was crouched next to Peko now, handing her a water bottle.  
“This is basically the only island we live on anyway, It's not like we have to do the all of others..” I said attempting to comfort Soda.  
Sonia's gaze turned to me with worry, “Hajime, Are you feeling alright?”  
Now that she mentioned it, I was starting to feel sick. The sun always made my stomach ache, and being outside for any length of time brought back a searing headache. My knees started to feel wobbly, but the last thing I wanted to do was leave my friends out here to do all of the work.  
Sonia stepped up beside me suddenly, “Hajime, If you are not feeling well you can go inside and rest. We can finish up.” She gave me a sweet smile, and rested a hand on my shoulder.  
How does she always know what i'm thinking?  
“Yeah man, you're lookin' a little shakey..”Soda said stopping his work. My friends all looked at me, their faces turning back into that familiar worried expression. Dammit. Maybe, It is pretty obvious.  
“Uh yeah, I just need out of the sun I think..” Sonia grabbed my arm swiftly, steadily leading me into the hospital. They all quickly followed her lead, and held onto my clothes pushing me to the door.  
“Hey guys seriously, you don't have to lead me like some animal..I'm fine,really”  
They continued opening the door to the hospital.  
“Dude, we don't need ya passing out again, I heard somewhere that it isn't good for your brain.”Soda said with a laugh.  
Then, we all stopped. The sound of voices fluttered through the air.  
The muffled sound of their voices reached down the stairwell.  
“Woahhh Momma! you look like you just walked out of one of those sexy lady magazines!”  
“Shut up! Says the girl who looks like she went and robbed a thrift store!”  
With my head down, in front of me I first saw two sets of feet. My eyes followed up to the two women standing in front of me. Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji.  
“Greetings Earthlings it is I, Ibuki Mioda, coming to you from another world!” Ibuki said with a smile, and a peace sign  
Ibuki's voice fluxed into her usual voice, as I remembered it. But it didn't match her very different appearance. For starters, her hair was long. Really long. It lacked the familiar vibrancy, and was one solid color of black. She no longer had her hair wrapped in its usual style, and it lay flat on top of her head. Something about her hair caught my attention more than anything else, thick blonde pieces were strewn throughout the bottom. Somehow, I knew instantly it was Junko's hair. Despite the difference in vibrancy, it was still a similar cut , with a shaggy, rocker appearance. Her clothes held the similar color of solid black. Her skinny jeans were ripped up, and her legs revealed knee high combat boots. Ibuki's was wearing a black tank top, with a leather studded half sleeve length jacket. Upon further inspection, her forearms were covered in ragged stitches of all different lengths. I could only guess under the rest of her clothes, similar scars would be visible. The only thing familiar about her was her face, which held the same pink eyes and piercings. Though, another scar ran through one of her eyebrows.  
“Yeah yeah, We heard your guys' pleads for us..how pathetic.”Despite her harsh,snotty words, A smile lay across her face. Hiyoko's voice held no sense of familiarity. Neither did her appearance. We had all aged slightly, without much of a notable difference. However, Hiyoko's was more drastic than I intended. Her voice was no longer childish and neither was her appearance. Her bright, orange kimono had a long slit that carried all the way up her leg. Her long leg hung out clearly visible. Hiyoko's blonde hair was now hung in a large ponytail held up by a black scrunchy .  
Their appearances were so different, I couldn't help but stand with my mouth open.  
“Come onnn, Aren't you guys gonna say somethin'.. helloooooo anyone home?!” Ibuki pressed on.  
“Uh hey guys..” I blurted out quickly. I relaxed myself, and stood up straight. Prying myself from my friends who's hands were still glued onto my shirt. I had forgotten all about being sick.  
“Woahhh, Ibuki, is that really you?” Soda said with his eyes lit up. His face turned into an expression I hadn't seen from him in awhile.  
“And Hiyoko..you look..” I started, but didn't finish before Sonia rushed in to hug them, taking them off guard. Hiyoko looked annoyed but hugged her regardless.  
“Ibuki missed you too!.. Though she is kinda confused on what happened..” Ibuki said with a nervous smile.” Ibuki totally remembers you, but she doesn't at the same time..But for sure she missed you.”  
“Yeah well..looks like we've got a lot to tell you..” Fuyuhiko said with a smirk.  
“Why do you all smell like you came from a barn, It's seriously gross.” Hiyoko said holding her nose, moving away from us. Her voice may be different, but the way she talked was just as expected.  
“Yeahhh you all look like you crawled up out of the dirt or something.. Hey are you guys zombies!? Hey am I a zombie too?” Ibuki said with her hand up.  
I hadn't realized how much I missed them until now. I let out a sigh of relief. They made, they were awake. 

Day 46

“So that crazy pig barf tried to kill us twice!?” Hiyoko said,sitting across the table with a pouty expression. “That crazy,skanky bitch.” She crossed her arms childishly.  
We met at our usual breakfast spot, since we no longer had to be at the hospital. I think we were all relieved about that. A few of us were sitting, while the others cooked in the kitchen.  
“Well well, Ibuki doesn't care as long she is no longer here..” Ibuki said looking down in a thoughtful pose.  
“Come onn where is breakfast already!” Akane cut in impatiently.  
“Woah, it's not like you ever cook the food.” Soda said back, but then laughed nervously, “Not that I'm complaining..”  
Just then, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Nagito, Sonia and Gundam all came out holding plates of food.  
“Heyyy and when did Snow White become our friend?” Hiyoko said , eyes locked onto Nagito as he layed food onto the table.  
Nagito just smiled nervously, “ I'm not sure what you mean by that.” And carried on to his seat.  
“Woah He's got a robo hand!” Ibuki said loudly, “Are you turning into a cyborg?” She said giggling.  
We haven't gotten to tell them everything quite yet. But, little by little would be best. After all, we had a lot to catch up on.  
Sonia and Gundam approached the table smiling. He pulled her chair out for her, “After you my dark lady..” She smiled brilliantly before sitting down. “Thank you Gundam!”  
As he sat down, she trailed her hand across his arm, causing him to turn his usual shade of red.  
“Gundam Tanaka is blushing!?” Ibuki yelled way too loudly. A huge goofy smile appeared on her face, “You two are a thing now huh!? Ibuki totally approves!”  
Sonia smiled graciously and gave her a nod, while Gundam hid a little bit more into his scarf.  
I decided to spare Gundam any further attention.  
“So, how did you guys get along sleeping in Sonia's cabin last night?” I said turning my head to see Ibuki and Hiyoko.  
Sonia started, “Oh, It was marvelous! Just like one of those..'sleepovers' I believe they are called.” She gave me a sweet smile.  
“Yeah, Miss Priss let us take her bed, so it wasn't so bad.” Hiyoko said in her usual demeanor.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sonia is a great hostess!” Ibuki said before returning to her nearly empty plate.  
“Well, we will fix you guys up with your own beds soon okay?”  
“Aye Aye El Capitano Hajime.”  
Having nothing else to say to that, I decided to move on.  
“Oh, I almost forgot, What about you Fuyuhiko? You and Peko getting along alright in yours?” I said with a big grin. I couldn't help but mess with him a little. They were a very private couple, and didn't really like the attention.  
Fuyuhiko smirked at me, but gave me eyes that could kill. Peko cleared her throat quietly, and turned all her attention to her plate. Everyone turned their attention to them,staring at them from across the table.  
“Uh yeah..it's good. It's good.” He said red faced, turning away slightly.  
He tried to change the subject quickly, “So uh..speaking of cabins. I-I was thinking we could either start up some plans for some new ones, or we could work on cleaning out that old motel.”  
Before I could answer, Ibuki groaned, “Ahhhh that's what we are gonna do today?”  
“W-well yeah don't you guys want a place to sleep? We kinda need to get started, we don't even have enough room for the people we have now. Let alone, all the others that still haven't woken up yet.”  
“Yes poor Nagito has been sleeping in the restaurant..”Sonia said sadly.  
I don't think I agree with poor Nagito, but she was right. We needed to get it done. I turned to Nagito who was looking off deep in thought. I have concluded he blocks out at least ninety percent of what we say unless we say something interesting to him. This must not be one of those times.  
“I know, I know, It's just..Ibuki thought that you guys would at LEAST throw a part or somethin'..”  
Soda looked at her dumbfounded, “A party...?”  
She continued, “Yeah, Yeah, What do you guys do for fun around here?”  
“Fun..?”Akane said, looking confused.  
“Uh..” Sonia looked down thinking intensely.  
We all looked at each other puzzled. Surprisingly, we couldn't think of anything.  
“Sorry to break it to ya, but we don't know the meaning of fun around here.” Soda said chuckling.  
“Ahhhh. Come on! No fun!?” Ibuki said looking pretty upset., “O-oh I know!! Ibuki will think of something to bring you all out of the dumps...Hmm. Thinking..Thinking. Thinking” She held her hands to her head.  
“Ibuki you really don't have t-”  
“Oooooh Ohh! I got it! A dance! That's it! A dance!” She was practically falling out of her seat.  
“Uh.. a dance?” I said skeptically, “Why a dance?”  
“Because It has everything! Great music, boys in suits, and of course fun fun fun! Oh please please please,It will be so great. Ibuki will find the music, set up the venue, get the clothes-”  
“Ibuki wait..” I said nervously, She stopped giving me a sad puppy dog face.  
“Oh, pleeeeeeeeeaasseee Hajime.”  
Everyone's eyes turned to me waiting for my reply. Some of them looked excited while others looked horrified.  
“I think that is a wonderful idea! Please Hajime!” Sonia said suddenly.  
Hiyoko backed them up, “She has a point you know, this place is so boring! Come on it will be fun.”  
“Alright, Alright. We will have a dance.” I said finally, fearing my own decision.  
“Yahoooooo! Ibuki will start right now!!”  
“Wait, Ibuki you should probably eat-” It was too late she was already gone.  
“Dude, Seriously? A dance?” Fuyuhiko said to me looking miserable.  
“Hey, It could be fun. When was the last time we did anything that didn’t involve work or the hospital?”  
“H-hey, He's got a point..I can't take another family time gardening session. So, I'm all for it!”Soda said putting his hands behind his head.  
“I too am excited, It will be just like the royal balls we used to have in my country!”Sonia said loudly.  
It was the first time I had seen her talk about her country without getting upset. Maybe this dance would be good for us after all.  
“H-hey uh.. I'm gonna head out..” Akane spoke up suddenly. She pushed her plate away, and started for the door.  
“Wait-you haven't even finished your food!?” I said quickly.  
Wow, I was starting to sound like my mother.  
“Yeah, yeah I know.. I just kinda wanna go do something. I will pick up something later.”  
She left quickly, without saying anything else.  
“Well, that was weird... She usually eats more than all of us combined.” Fuyuhiko said with a worried expression.  
“Yeah.. I tried to get her to make a transmission for Nekomaru last night, and she said she didn't want to. She told me to have one of us make it...” I said, remembering our conversation  
“W-wait, Wait!? Did you do it?” Soda said shocked.  
“Well, Of course not. She should be the one to do it.”  
”Damn..she must miss him. Maybe we should go check on her?” Fuyuhiko said concerned.  
“I am on it!”Sonia said confidently, “Come on Hiyoko,come on Peko. We will go cheer up Akane, and then go help Ibuki.”  
“Awww, Do I really have to...”Hiyoko said sheepishly.  
“Alright..” Peko surrendered to the surprisingly forceful Sonia, as she lifted her out of the chair and dragged Hiyoko along with them. With a kiss on the cheek for Gundam, Sonia left arm in arm with her two friends.  
With that, all of us guys were left sitting at the table.  
“So, a dance? I'm not hating that.” Soda said with his hands behind his head. “I think I'm gonna go see if I can help Ibuki out..You know..just to see if I can fix anything..or yeah.” He laughed nervously, getting up from the table.  
“Hey, dumbass Why are you acting like that?” Fuyuhiko said laughing.  
“I-I just- Uh, nothing. G-gotta go.” Soda said, practically running out of them room.  
Great, now everyone is acting weird.  
“You know he is right, I better start getting this thing into action...” Fuyuhiko took one last bite of his food before pushing his plate in my face. “ And here, this is for earlier.” He said with a smile.  
Gundam got up to leave.  
“Wait! Gundam..not you too..” I said a little disappointed everyone was leaving so quickly. And also disappointed I would be stuck with all the dishes.  
“HaHa I am sorry I have to depart. My Devas need to be attended to.” He pushed his plate closer to me with a smirk, and started for the door.  
“You know that excuse won't work every time..” I said a loud. The sound of Gundam's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the stairwell as he left.  
“Looks like it's just you and me.” Nagito said from afar.  
Dammit. I forgot about him. I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe. It was going to be a long day.

After Nagito helped me with the dishes(which I didn't ask for), I decided to head over to the music venue to help the others. Nagito of course, followed right after me. I knew it was only a matter of time before he spoke up.  
“Hey Hajime, Can I ask you a question?” He said turning to me as we were walking.  
“I don't think there is any way I can stop you so..”  
“Why do you hate me so much?” He looked to be deep in thought.  
I sighed, I knew I had to answer, but I just didn't really feel like engaging with Nagito.”I don't hate you, I just don't like you, or trust you.”  
“Hmmh. I can see that..” He said with a clear unwavering tone.  
We walked in silence for awhile. Ugh, Can we just be there already?  
“Hey Hajime, Can I ask you another question?”  
“Sure.” I said feeling my blood pressure rise.  
“What about me is untrustworthy to you?” He looked to be completely calm, and genuinely curious.  
“Uh-I don't know where you want me to start..Could it be that you tried to kill us on multiple occasions? Or that you're completely crazy.”  
“Do you still think that I'm going to kill one of you?” I could tell he was thinking hard to ask me these questions.  
“Honestly, I don't know. Yes, I'm afraid you will.” I couldn't help but to be short with him. I just wanted to get it over with.  
“Y-You're afraid of me?” Nagito's face changed. He looked concerned by my answer.  
“Yeah-Why would I trust you at all? Why would I trust you with my friends after everything you have done..” I was getting more angry, but I couldn't help it.” You tried to kill to us more than once, because of your crazy antics. That was the real Nagito Komaeda. Why would I believe you wouldn't do it again? Everyone else may be ready to forgive you, but I'm not.”  
I couldn't believe how angry I was. I didn't let it show in my voice, but I felt it all over my body.  
We were finally walking up on the music venue.  
“Well, I guess I will just have to win your trust back.” He said finally with a smile.  
“Yeah I guess.” I said reaching for the door.  
“Would it help if I said that next time I decide to kill someone I will tell you first?”  
“What!??!” I looked back at him fuming with anger.  
“I'm just kidding.” He said holding his hand up defensively.  
I decided I better hurry and get inside before I “accidentally” punched him in the face.  
Upon looking up at the venue, my mouth fell open. They must have already started decorating. Pieces of long vibrant fabric hung from the ceiling. I hadn't noticed till now but the music venue was pretty big. Bigger than I remember the one in the Neo World Program looking. There was a big main area, the stage, the usual storage closet, but it housed another room,which is a bathroom. It also had a stairwell leading up to a hallway. In the hallway there was only one room. It was a small study, equipped with a computer, books, and it had lots of memorabilia of bands and guitars.  
The whole place was still completely dark and dank.  
I walked up to Fuyuhiko who looked to be deep in thought, “ H-hey wow, You guys already started on decorations?  
“Yeah, Ibuki dragged all this stuff out, the girls I guess made up what they want to do. I'm just helping set up.” He looked completely bored.  
“This isn't your thing is it?”  
“Hell no, It's getting hot in here and I'm having to fuckin' baby sit Ibuki and make sure she doesn't try to get up on the rafters again.”  
“W-wait What? “ I looked up again to the high ceiling. “She was up there?!”  
“Yeah hanging off something trying to fix lights and hang shit, I had to make her get down. Now I got Soda working on the lights, and Gundam's hamsters have been helping me with stringing.”  
I looked past him to see Gundam Tanaka looking up to the ceiling holding his hands out as if he were trying to catch something. I decided to go walk over to him. Nagito followed right after me.  
“Hey Gundam, What's up?”  
“Hello my singularity, My Dark Devas are currently up there.”  
“Then why are you doing that?” I said puzzled.  
“Haha Why would you ask such an obvious question. I am providing them with an acceptable place to land, should they lose their footing.”  
“Oh, so you think they are going to fall?”  
“You fiend, of course not! I would not dare doubt such immaculate creatures..however, I would like to stand here..for safety purposes only.  
Aw, He must be worried about his hamsters. Gundam looked past me to Nagito.  
“And what are you two fools doing?” He smirked, but still had his eyes trained on the ceiling  
Nagito smiled, “Hey, how are you doing?”  
I sighed, “Well, I'm kinda stuck with him following me around all day”  
Just then, I was tackled by someone from behind. I was almost knocked over onto the ground. I turned to see Ibuki staring at me with a huge grin,” Ahhh sorry Hajime, Ibuki thought you had better balance.”  
“Yeah-uh what can we do to help?” I said, knowing Nagito would probably follow anyway.  
“Oh oh, Wellllll Sonia and Peko are helping me with the stage, Why don't you go see if Akane and Hiyoko need any help?? Oooh ohhh and Nagito! She skipped up to him holding a piece of paper, “Ibuki wants you to take this list, and call that..uh.. Makoto guy. Tell him these are all the things Ibuki NEEDS.”  
I could see it now. Not only would Makoto hear about our dance and the girls waking up, but he would be hearing all of that from Nagito. That should go over nicely.  
“Yeah, I'd love to.”Nagito said grabbing the piece of paper. He smiled brightly.“See you guys later.”  
Finally, he was out of my hair. I left Ibuki to walk over to where Akane and Hiyoko were standing.  
Akane was holding one end of a huge long table struggling to move it. Hiyoko was just standing next to her watching her do it while giggling.  
“Hey guys, Akane how are you doing?”  
She was struggling, and grunted trying to move the table herself.”I'm fine. Stop you're..worryin'.Will..you give me...a hand. Miss Ponytail over..there..is too..good.”  
Hiyoko stuck her tongue out childishly.  
I was surprised she was asking. I stepped over to the other side and tried lifting it up. It didn't move, not even a centimeter.  
”Ok, why is this thing so damn heavy.” I looked over to Akane, but she was still concentration on moving it. She was lifting it up an inch or two but wasn't able to move it any further.  
“Hiyoko, you're gonna have to come and help me.”  
“Fine.Fine,” She rolled her eyes.  
She walked over next to me. We were barely able to move it an inch together, but with all of our forces combined we moved the table over just enough and to the side.  
I was completely exhausted after just that. My stomach was starting to ache again. My head was pounding. Great. Not this again. I must have been trying a little too hard to move that table. I stumbled around a little, without a word to the others. The sound in the room was starting to dissapear. I just had to sit down. Don't do it. Don't pass out. My vision was blurry, and I tried to catch my breathe. Dammit.  
I had to have only been out for a couple of minutes. Five tops.  
“Hey..”  
“Are you okay?”  
My eyes open and focused on a white haired guy standing over me. Nagito Komaeda.  
Somehow this moment felt familiar.  
“Nagito!?” I didn't hesitate, and sat up quickly. I was in the middle of the floor, and all of my friends were circled around.  
“Dude! What the hell? I told you to take it easy!” Soda said anxiously.  
“Oh Hajime, please come and sit down!” Sonia said close. She walked in closer trying to grab me.  
“Uh guys, I got it okay..”  
At least they all weren't rushing to get me up like a child again. They watched as I struggled to stand up almost falling over.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” Nagito said looking worried. The same since of familiarity hit me hard, and I didn't like that. Like a memory was echoing back to me but it was still out of my reach.  
“Hey..stop that that. Leave me alone.”  
“There's-”  
“No seriously. You're freakin' me out right now.”  
My friends made me sit down, bringing me some more water. Seriously, this sickness was making me mad. Can I even make it through a dance, if I can't even lift a table? Oh well, I can't worry about that now. As, I drank my water I looked once more around the venue. The draping covering the ceiling made it look more royal and gorgeous than I expected. The pillars were wrapped in a sparking fabric, which against the black background and lighting reminded me of the night sky. I smiled, This might actually be fun. Well, If it doesn't kill me first.

Day 50

I was woken up that morning with Ibuki Mioda at my door screaming that her shipment had come, and that it was time for the dance. I decided I should contact Makoto myself to explain our situation, since he would probably be a little freaked. He said Kyoko agreed to help him find our clothes, but only because things had been going so well for us. They gave them to us as a gift, but he said he was getting heat from Togami for shipping such 'useless' things. We had been spending all of our time getting ready for the dance. It was a little strange talking about something so trivial. But, I guess it had been a long time since we got to talk about something like this. We were all excited by now, even Fuyuhiko seemed more upbeat than usual. It was the afternoon, and all of the guys decided to get ready in my cabin. We figured we would get ready early to help out with anything later. We were on strict orders from Ibuki to not see any of the girls until it was time for the dance. I pulled my old suit from the closet, and looked it over. I honestly dreaded putting it on. It looked fine, but remind me of things I didn't want to remember. I hesitated, holding on to the fabric.  
“Hey Hajime, Did you get all the stuff from Ibuki yet? Soda said laying on the bed bored. Nagito was sitting next to him observing my room.  
“No, I'm going to have to ask her for our clothes.” I said with a sigh. I was hopeful though. Maybe she would have something else for me.  
“Haha good luck with that one! I tried to go give something to Peko and Ibuki almost ripped my fucking head off.” Fuyuhiko said with a grin. He was sitting on the small sofa with Gundam who was being more quiet than usual today.  
A gave him a grimace and stepped out of the door. I came up on Sonia's cabin, which had loud music blaring. I can't believe I didn't hear it before. I knocked on the door, and waited.  
The door opened suddenly and Ibuki's angry face peered back at me.  
“Hey! Ibuki said no boys!” I looked past her to see Sonia sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, with an empty chair behind her.  
“U-uh, I just came to get our suits..” I said a little scared, she might snap at me again.  
“Oh Oh, sorry sorry sorry, come inside!!” I walked into Sonia's cabin. It was very..white. Everything was white. It was kind of under developed like my room, but makeup littered the dresser and parts of the floor. Hiyoko was painting her nails on the floor, while Peko was sitting on the pure, white bed with rollers in her hair. The sound of a shower filled the room as Ibuki turned down the music. That must be where Akane is. I noticed they were all wearing robes.  
“Hi Hajime!”Sonia's voice sounded overly perky and cheerful.  
“Yes, hello.”Peko said next.  
“Hey are you getting ready with the girls?” Hiyoko said giggling.  
“No. no I'm just getting our clothes.” I said awkwardly, feeling kind of intrusive.  
“Ehh! I am so excited! Sonia said while rubbing something from a bottle onto her face.  
Ibuki emerged from the closet holding our suits that were covered. She quickly slammed the door behind her. “No Peaking!! You will ruin the surprise!”  
“Hehehe Now, Ibuki's gotta get back to work work work.” She said returning to the chair behind Sonia and taking Sonia's hair in her hands.  
“Hajime, You will not tell Gundam will you. I want everything to be a surprise...”Sonia said concerned.  
“Y-yeah.. I can see that. Don't worry I wont tell them.” I said leaving. “Alright Bye, see you girls tonight!” They screamed their goodbyes to me as I walked back to my cabin.

“Hey bro, how did it go!?” Soda said excitedly getting up from the bed. He was really into this.  
“Good, I think..Let's see what Ibuki picked out for us..” I said it nervously.  
Thankfully, she had given us all 5 of us something to wear. Wearing my Izuru suit wasn't really something I wanted to do. I unzipped all the bags and placed the suits on the bed. We looked at them over slowly.  
It was immediately clear which suit was for who.  
Soda was the first one to grab his black suit, It had a bright pink tie attached. It even came with the matching pink sneakers. “Woah!! Ibuki's got some rad taste, I'm gonna go try this on.” He ran to the bathroom  
Fuyuhiko picked up his next. He had an old vintage tuxedo. It was much fancier than the one he usually wore and was little less slim. “Damn. I've gotta admit. She did good.”  
Nagito's and mine were right next to each others, and upon further inspection they looked very similar.  
We both had very slim fitted suits, equipped with black skinny ties. The only difference was that mine had a white under shirt and his had black.  
“Hey looks like we will be twins!” He said cheerfully taking it from the bed. Great. Thanks Ibuki. They both walked off waiting for Soda to get out of the bathroom. Gundam stood next to me still silent. He picked up his Victorian tail coat. It was all black and fully authentic, equipped with double breasted buttons.  
“Gundam's what's wrong?” I asked finally, “You haven't said anything all day. Do you not want to go to the dance?”  
“No..That is not it.. Listen well, I am..well..a bit nervous.” He said looking embarrassed.  
“What? Why nervous? You know Sonia's going to love you in anything.”  
“I am quite aware of that..” He said looking deep in thought, but not wanting to make eye contact.  
“But you see.. I have no knowledge on how to..dance.”  
“Whatttttt how do you not know how to dance dude?” Soda said emerging from the bathroom in his suit.  
“It seems it is not something I cared to acquire over my years. I do not desire to disappoint my dark lady. She is quite prestigious, I would not care to embarrass her by acting like some fool.”  
Wow, he has given this a lot of thought.  
“You know she would never think that.” I said, hoping to console him.  
“Hey no need to worry about that. I got you covered. “ Soda said approaching him. “Now don't make this weird. I'm doing this for Sonia, and so you don't look like an idiot.”  
“If you value your life do not come any closer.” Gundam said backing away in horror.  
“Quit your belly aching, I'm not going to touch ya. Just watch me. Here is one step. Two step. Three step.”Soda said demonstrating.  
“Hmmm What are your hands summoning in this ritual?” Gundam said studying Soda.  
“I'm not summoning anything! It's where you place your hands! Here I will show you on Hajime.”  
“What!?! Why me!” I said nervously.  
“Because it will be easier on you! Just trust me it will take two seconds.” Soda reached up next to me taking my hand and holding my waist.  
“Do I even have to tell you how weird this is?!”  
“It's only weird if you make it weird. Now Gundam this is how you do it.”  
We danced awkwardly together, with Gundam watching us.  
“How do you even know how to dance?” I said finally.  
“Hey Hey!Just because I'm a mechanic doesn't mean I don't know other stuff too!”  
Just then Fuyuhiko emerged from the bathroom in his suit. It was slightly bigger than he usually wears making him look more masculine. It was all black displaying only a white tie.  
“What are you fuckers doing?!” He said throwing back in horror.  
I freed myself from Soda, backing away. “Uh- Soda forced me into being his dancing partner, so Gundam could see..”  
He busted out laughing.  
“P-please tell me that helped?” I said looking at Gundam pitifully.  
“Yes, I believe it did! Thank you for your valiant sacrifice! Hahaha!”  
Our conversation was interrupted by Ibuki wildly slamming open the door.  
“Hey fancy dudes!Ibuki wanted to see how you all liked what she ordered!” She said skipping into the room with melody. She had put back on her normal clothes, probably to conceal her surprise. Whatever that means.  
“Hey you can't just barge in here! What if we were changing!?” Fuyuhiko said across the room as he sprayed cologne on.  
“Awhhhh Ibuki doesn't care about that!” She said rushing in and standing beside me. “You're all lazy anyway, half of you don't even have your suits on!” She said with a smirk.  
“We're working on it! “Soda said messing with the fabric from his suit.  
“Man.. I'm not sure if I like this right here. I can't tell if it looks good or not.” He pulled in the sides of his suit trying to see which he liked more.”Where is the Ultimate Seamstress when you need one, or the Ultimate Fashionis- Oh wait.” He said laughing nervously.  
“Mhph.” Ibuki said suddenly walking up to Soda. She had a sour look on her face. Without another word she pulled open his suit jacket and starting measuring and sewing pieces.  
Soda walked backward nervously, his face turning red. Which wasn't anything I have seen from him before.”Whaaa W-what are you doing!?”  
“Shhh. Sit still!” She backed away looking at him. “There! Now you look perfect! Hehe And you smell good!”  
Soda stared at her, with a nervous look on his face, “Uh y-yeah thanks..”  
It was the first time I had ever seen Kazuichi Soda speechless.  
“Alright.. Alright. If that's all you need!Ibuki has got to get back to the girls! Hey! Be there to get us at Sonia's cabin before the sun goes down! Don't you dare be late!” She breezed out of the room, just as quickly as she had entered.  
“What was that?” I said to Soda, looking at him with a smirk.  
“Uhh..what-what was w-what?” He said nervously putting a comb through his hair as he slicked it back.  
“I think you know what I'm talking about...”  
“Haijme just go put on your suit!” He said trying to avoid my question. I laughed and headed for the bathroom, realizing it was finally open. I got dressed quickly, and sprayed on some cologne. The suit fit well, and I put on some black dress shoes. I stepped out, and everyone turned to me.  
“Woah Hajime! You and Nagito look almost identical!” Soda said loudly.  
“Just Shut up.” I said ignoring his comment, even though it was true. Everyone except Nagito and me had their hair fixed, and slicked back. I looked around at all of us. We were ready, and my cabin reeked of cologne.“Alright, We better go if we are going to prepare all the stuff for the girls. ”

 

We all walked back from the music venue, we were approaching Sonia's cabin. We nervously talked back and forth. It was late now,and we had gotten here just in time as the sun was setting behind us. We just got done hooking up the equipment and lights for the dance. We also decided to prepare a whole table of food, so we could enjoy some food while we danced. We made it as kind of a gift to the girls, knowing they had spent the whole day getting ready.  
“Hey, so what are we going to do about Akane..” I started off. The thought of her acting strangely weighed on my mind.  
“What do you mean?” Soda said with his hands in his slacks.  
“Well, I just keep thinking about how hard this will be for her. I mean..she has had to wait while everyone else gets to wake up. I know she misses Nekomaru.”  
“Yeah, I guess you're right.. I never thought about it like that. T-this dance probably doesn't help..” Soda said sadly.  
“Why don't we do something for her?” Fuyuhiko spoke up suddenly.  
“What do you suggest?” said Gundam who seemed interested in his proposal.  
“Well, I'm sure we can think of something.. We are Ultimates after all..though my talents are trash compared to yours.” Nagito said looking down and thinking intensely. Wow, I'm kind of surprised he actually wants to help. He usually ignores this type of conversation.  
“Wait- I've got something!” I said suddenly. It was perfect. I told them my plan, and they happily agreed. At the dance, we would surprise Akane with something she would never expect. She had no idea what was coming.  
We walked up on the cabin. I looked back at all of my friends and they gave me a nod. I knocked on the door nervously.  
The door opened an inch or two, and Ibuki's voice boomed, “Attention Attention!! Make way for the glorious masterpieces made my yours truly. Please, Please hold your applause till the end! ”  
Ibuki walked out first with a huge smile. She had taken the blonde out of her hair, and what was left was her dark black hair. It was all pushed up into a high teased messy bun, and straight jagged pieces came out in all angles. She wore a floor length red ballgown.. It was slightly puffy, and the whole bottom was filled with ruffles and tears giving it an edgy look. She basically looked like a punk Salsa dancer. I thought her other transformation was shocking, but this blew it out of the water. I had never seen her with her hair up before. Her arms were now bear, which confirmed my thoughts about the scars on her arms. I had a strange urge to ask about them, but I think I'm actually scared to.  
Soda held his hand up to his mouth, “WOAH!”  
“Hehe! And you haven't even seen the best part! Next up Peko Pekoyama!!” Ibuki announced loudly.  
Peko stepped out nervously. She looked as if she had just stepped out of an old Hollywood movie. Her silver was in large curls, and pulled to one side. She had on a long white satin gown. It had a slit by her hip, where her leg peaked through slightly. She also had on red lipstick, that glowed brightly along with her red eyes. She looked up nervously at Fuyuhiko, giving him an uncomfortable look.  
Fuyuhiko sat staring at her with his mouth open, completely speechless.  
“Alright! Next up!! Hiykok Saionji!!  
Hiyoko stepped out with her heels clicking after her. Her blonde hair was all down, and reached almost to her hips. She wore an all silver Kimono, with sparkling accents. It was very low cut in the front, but reached all the way to the floor. I still wasn't used to her looking so much older, especially since she still acted like a spoiled brat. She stuck her tongue out at us, but smiled.  
“Okkkkk!! Akane Owari! You're next!!”  
Akane walked out with less confident than usual, but with a smile. Her hair was straightened down, and didn't stick out in it's usual fashion. It gave her a much more feminine look. She wore a wine red, floor length dress. It was tight fitting through the top but flared out subtly at the bottom. She gave us all a grimace.  
“Wow, you girls look great!” I said finally.  
“Hush. Hush!! Ibuki isn't done!! Finally! Last but not least the princess, Sonia Nevermind!!”  
Sonia walked through the door frame gracefully, holding her dress. Her dress was by far the most grand, which was expected. It was a cream white Victorian ballgown. The dress was huge, and flared out with sashes running up the sides. She smiled at all of us, revealing her darker eye makeup. It contrasted well with her porcelain skin. Her hair was curled messily, and pulled up and braided at the crown of her head. The rest fell cascaded down over her shoulders. She breathed elegance.  
Gundam too looked speechless, and very red. But he finally spoke up, “Why..you..look..”  
She giggled, fidgeting around in her dress.  
“Oh, Isn't it wonderful! Ibuki thank you for adding all those extra layers it's perfect!”  
“You added layers?” I said still staring at the dress. It was really huge.  
“Yes, Yes!! I told you Ibuki knows what she is doing!! Hey boys where is the applause!?”  
We all clapped loudly, Ibuki then seemed satisfied with that, “Alright On ward! Our castle awaits!”  
Gundam reached for Sonia's hand kissing it then, bowing his head. Her eyes lit up brightly, “Oh darling you look so handsome I could cry!” Sonia's voice was filled with pure happiness. I don't know if I have ever seen her this excited. When standing together, I could see the theme Ibuki had been going for with them. They fit together perfectly.  
I looked over to Akane, and reached held out my arm, “Want to accompany me?”  
“Haha Sure Hajime!”She said with a smirk. She looked a little relieved, probably because she wouldn’t have to deal with Nagito.  
“Hey Uh-Ibuki..” Soda started.  
“You don't have to be such a scaredy cat! Of course!!” Ibuki said grabbing on to Soda's arm and getting close.  
“Hey, Hey! I'm not afraid of anything alright! I was goin' to ask if you had let me finish! ”  
Fuyuhiko reached his arm out for Peko. She smiled for him in agreement.  
“You look damn good.” He said with a smirk.  
I saw her blush a little, “ You aren't looking too bad yourself.” They too looked like the perfect fit. It was if they could be from another era in their dated attire.  
“So, you're gonna take me right!?” Hiyoko said talking to Nagito.  
“Yeah, Sure Why not..” He said holding his arm out.  
“Well, just know if you try any if your crazy stuff, I will cut your face off.” Though her words were threatening, she had a big smile on her face.  
“Hahah sounds good.” Nagito said with a smile. Hiyoko took his arm smiling as we started walking towards the venue. They seemed completely happy as if Hiyoko hadn't just threatened him.  
We all walked together in a line talking amongst ourselves. I couldn't help but feel how ridiculous this was. It was ridiculous to be wearing these outfits in the hot island air. It was ridiculous to be having a dance for just for the ten of us. It was ridiculous to actually be this excited for something like a dance. But, for today I think I liked the ridiculousness. 

We walked up on the music venue slowly at the sun was just about to disappear. We walked one right after another, each of our “date”. We finally made it to our long stretch of red carpet, that lead into the music venue. It was made of old red fabric we found around the island. As we walked on it, I thought of Mahiru Koizumi and how she would have loved to photograph this. We were all smiling from ear to ear. I looked at all of my friends, for a moment it felt like we were just ourselves again. No terrible past, no scary future. Just bliss.  
The venue was dark, but we had lights set up everywhere. Twinkle lights littered the ceiling along with the draping fabric. The stage lights were scattered out in different direction in an array of colors. At the back of a room was the table filled with the food we prepared. The music wasn't on yet, Ibuki made it clear she wanted to be in charge of every music selection.  
“Oh my! Did you guys make all this food!?” Sonia said shocked.  
Wow, You guys know how to treat a lady.” Akane said with her mouth drooling.  
“Yahooo! Food Food! You did all this!? Woah! Gentlemen alert! Hey we can eat in a minute!? After Ibuki's announcements! So you all travel on ova there!”Ibuki said pointing.  
She ran up on stage , as she ran I noticed under her dress she was wearing all black sneakers.  
She grabbed the microphone, the feedback echoed throughout the room.  
“Hello, Testing Testing! Everyone welcome to our dance! I will be your host and your DJ all night! The first announcement is Ibuki is putting out a box for contest for who will be our Queen of the dance! Just write your votes down and Ibuki will say who the winner is! Alsoooo I have prepared a special song for all of you!”  
She ran with her large dress in tow to the end of the stage and reached behind the curtain. She grabbed her guitar and placed it around her body.”Alright this one's called, “ Pink and Blues”  
The music was extremely loud, and her heavy metal guitar riffs ripped through the air. The sound felt like it was melting my ears. High pitched screams radiated throughout the room. It was frightening, but we all kept smiles on our faces. It was something we all expected, and after all what would our dance be without a song by Ibuki Mioda.  
When she was done, she gave us all a smile and peace sign. She then retreated off stage and joined us at the food table.  
“Sooo How was it, how was it!?” I buki said excitedly as she made her plate.  
“Well..uh.. You really know how to start a party.” I said politely.  
“Fwuahhha Yes You're demon chanting was quite impressive. You have succeeded in breaking the sound barrier.”  
Ibuki then spoke endlessly about the joys of playing on stage. We continued to eat listening to her rant on and on.  
I decided it might be better if I didn't eat too much. I felt better everyday, but eating too much would probably not go well for me when we started dancing. We all ate our food together talking and laughing. Soda and Akane decided to have a chocolate covered strawberry eating contest.  
It didn't last long, but Soda refused to back down from the competition. He ended up eating way too much and ran to the bathroom thinking he was going to throw up. Akane won the competition and then continued to eat afterward.  
As soon as we finished eating, Ibuki grabbed us and dragged us onto the dance floor.  
“No one can sit on the sidelines like boring ole' bums! Let's get this place rockin”!” We all agreed and formed awkwardly into a circle. Ibuki disappeared upstairs to start the music. Suddenly, the music thumped loudly, and tore through the room with a cheerful beat. The sound ripped through the walls and vibrated my chest. The lights swirled around violently, in an array of colors. I have to admit dancing isn't really my thing. I'm much too awkward and uncoordinated for that. But Ibuki came down from upstairs made sure to teach us some of her moves. Those included dances she called the, 'Don't Smell That Trash' , ' Too Cool For You', and my personal favorite 'Picking Up Drunk People Off Of The Floor'. She said that they were pretty much classics. We all followed along as she taught us her dances, not that we had much of a choice with Ibuki. It was either dance or.. well.. there really wasn't another option. As the music sped up, we crowded into a group and started jumping around. We looked around at each other not really knowing what we were doing, but we did it anyway. The music kept a steady beat as we jumped around like a bunch of crazy kids. I had to stop frequently, due to my head pounding and the threat of passing out. We took turns spinning each other around, and switching off frequently. Again, the word ridiculous comes to mind, but it was the most fun I could remember having really ever. Hiyoko jumped on my back, wanting me to spin her around, and almost took me to the floor. She was a lot heavier than her once childlike self. Every single one of us danced to each song that played, even Gundam and Nagito. They even looked like they were having a good time. Gundam spun Sonia in endless circles, and her face was full of bliss. Her blonde hair trailed around, and we all dodged her huge dress. Thanks to Soda's dancing skills he was able to keep up with Ibuki, who changed dancing styles frequently. She jumped around excitedly, never losing energy. She even grabbed me and spun me around and almost flung me into everyone else. We even participated in group dances, and usually laughed at each other's poor dancing skills. After our group dances ended, Ibuki disappeared back upstairs and came down. The sound of her death metal rung through the air. The speakers intensified the harsh sound.  
She ran down stairs quickly and jumped in the middle of our group.  
“Okkeyyy! Time to head bang!! Since, you all are dancing challenged. Ibuki will be the teacher!”  
“Yes! I have been waiting for such an occasion!”  
“Oh no..Ibuki..I don't know if I -”  
“Hush Hush! Watch Ibuki!”  
Ibuki demonstrated for us, shaking her head violently. Sonia quickly followed eagerly. Her blond curls swayed back in forth violently.  
“Guys.. you must.. try this...it is quite.. intriguing!” She said in between head whips.  
We followed her lead, wanting to please them both. My head pounded with each swift movement. I looked up for moment to see a crazy display of swaying hair, and started laughing. It continued on until we all felt dizzy and disoriented. We decided it would be a good time for a break. We headed to the food table, and decided to filled up on punch.  
The screeching of the microphone sounded behind me. I watched ibuki Mioda, who despite the head banging looked just a polished as before.  
“Timeeee to announce the Queen of the ball! Can I get a drum roll pleasseee!”  
We stomped our feet on the ground wildly. The sound of crashing heels and dress shoes grew into a roar.  
“Uhem, Sonia Nevermind! You are our Queen! All hail Queen Sonia!” Ibuki ran to the side of the stage and flipped a switch. Streamers came down from the ceiling. Not very many, but it was the thought that counted. When Sonia went to the restroom we all decided she was the one who would enjoy being our “Dance Queen” the most., and we were right. She just about fainted, when she heard her name. She rushed onto stage and Ibuki handed her the microphone.  
“I..I do not know what to say. This is such an honor to me. I will not take it lightly! I will lead you all, and take care of you with my life! Thank you so much for making me your Queen!”  
Ibuki placed a small plastic crown onto her head, and jumped off stage. Sonia stood on stage waving and holding her hand up to her crown.  
We all let out a loud applause, and shouted “All Hail Queen Sonia! All Hail Queen Sonia!”  
Ibuki cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, “Now you get to pick your king!” She nudged Gundam moving him forward. She looked at him with a sly smile, “Now you guys get to dance! Go! Go!”  
He walked up to the stage, taking Sonia's hand. We cleared the way for them as the had their King and Queen dance. Sonia looked like she was about to burst from the joy she felt. I could now see what she meant by this being like the royal balls she had in her country. I could only imagine what was on her mind as her and Gundam took the spotlight and danced as “King” and “Queen”. Usually thinking back to what she would never get to have made her sad, but judging by the look in her eyes, having tonight was enough.  
The music turned down a little slower, and turned into an elegant melody. The place was lit up in a beautiful red. They dance together, looking more like elegant ghosts from history. Their dancing was precise and free spirited at the same time. Gundam led Sonia through the song and lifted her into the air when it was appropriate. Judging by his dancing now, you could have never guessed he was freaking out only a few hours earlier.  
Soda gave Gundam a thumbs up, and Gundam gave him a friendly nod.  
“Aww he has grown up so fast.” Soda said nudging me, with a joking smile.  
“Hehe! Ibuki is so smart! Look at the girl go!” Ibuki said smiling.  
“Yeah, I think this..this whole thing is kind of perfect.”I said turning to her.  
“Haha I have to admit this is pretty fuckin' fun.” Fuyuhiko said smiling with his arm around Peko's waist.  
We all turned to the dance floor as the music came to a gradual end.. Gundam hoisted Sonia up off of her feet and carried her in his arms spinning her around for the last note. Kazuichi was right, he had to be strong if he could lift her up in that dress. We all clapped our hands in applause. Sonia came rushing over to us dragging Gundam by hand as usual.  
“Oh My, Wasn't that magnificent. A dream, an absolute dream! Her eyes sparkled with every word.  
“Yeah, Gundam your moves were pretty awesome man wherever did you learn em”, Soda said with a smirk.  
I nudged him out of the way, “Yeah you guys looked great out there.”  
“It's time to take it down lowwww. Low and slow is the new tempo! Ibuki will start the slow dancing!” Ibuki disappeared up stairs.  
This was it, it was time for the surprise. The music started overhead and all of us guys walked up to Akane slowly.  
“Hey, what's up with the ambush?!” She said with surprise. We circled in around her.  
“Well, We know you have been pretty down since Nekomaru couldn't be here tonight.” I started.  
“So, We decided that we would dance with ya!” said Soda with enthusiasm.  
“All of us.” Nagito spoke up with a smile,  
“Indeed.” Gundam said with his arms crossed but a smile on his face.  
“And you get to have the first dance.” I said with a smile.  
She started at all of us, looking us up and down. Her mouth was open, I could tell she definitely didn't expect this.  
“Wait! What about everyone else..?” She said her voice sounding calm. She looked around at the others girls standing behind us smiling.  
“They all agreed that it should be you. That being said, would you take my arm?” I said trying to hide my nervousness. Dancing really wasn't my thing, but if it was to make Akane happy and not feel lonely. I'd do it any day.  
“Uh..yeah sure..I guess I can do that” She said looking awkward.  
“It's okay. You don't have to say anything.” If there was one thing I learned about Akane, it was that she had a hard to showing her emotion.  
I led her out on the dance floor, and the lights turned dim. I awkwardly placed my hand on her waist, and held her hand. Though, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. My mind flashed back to practicing with Soda almost making me laugh. Akane didn't say anything, but she smiled as we danced. We danced until the end of the song, and I handed her off to Soda. She put her hand on my back thoughtfully before I left. She remained silent but gave me a slight smile.  
“It was my pleasure.” I said reading what she meant.  
The rest of us watched on the sideline as the other guys took turns dancing with her one on one. She had a permanent smile on her face, one I had never really seen from her. She would probably never admit it, but I could tell she appreciated every step. After the dances were done, Akane walked back up to us, “Jeez, I think I've had enough dancing to last me a life time. I'm going to go take a break at the food table!” A big smile spread across her face. I hoped that it made this dance worth it for her. She rushed over to the table at full speed. The couples took their places on the dance floor leaving only me, Nagito, and Hiyoko.  
“Bleck, all of this mushy stuff is making sick!” Hiyoko giggled in the chair next to me.  
“How are you holding up Nagito?” I decided for tonight that I would push down my feelings and be nice. It must have something to do with how great the night was going. It must be making me delirious.  
“I am good! I'm surprised you asked..” He said looking down with a smile, “ I usually hate stuff like this, but spending all this time together isn't that bad.”  
We turned and watched the couples spin, and slow dance. The lights were dim and gave the room a blue hue. The twinkle lights sparkled everywhere, giving everything an enchanted look. My eyes landed on Sonia and Gundam who were dancing elegantly and proper. I could see that no matter how much Sonia danced with Gundam, she never got tired of it. Gundam looked as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Fuyuhiko and Peko danced together slowly and intensely. They looked into each others eyes right before Peko leaned farther into Fuyuhiko. He had a huge smile on his face, one you only see from a man in love. I looked over to Soda and Ibuki. Soda looked a little nervous as he danced with her. She smiled big and placed her arms around his chest, then layed her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her smiling a toothy grin. It was kind of awesome watching all of them being so happy. Despite our situation, they had found someone. I couldn't help but to feel completely content. Even though I had no date, I looked around at all of my friends. They were my family. My wonderful crazy family. I looked over to Hiyoko and Nagito, their faces too reflecting what I felt. After they got done, I dragged Hiyoko onto the dance floor. For our slow dance she taught me some of her moves, and then I twirled her around some. I found it only fitting that every one of the girls got a slow dance. She looked pretty happy that I had asked her.  
Once the dances ended, Ibuki rushed to the microphone once more. “Yahooo! I hope you are all having a rockin' good time! Please wait here while the ladiesss and I bring you a special presentation!” She gave us all a wink. Without another word she rushed from the microphone and jumped off of the stage. She grabbed all of the girls quickly and they headed up the stairs.  
“Wait the hell?” Fuyuhiko said chuckling.  
“What do you think they are doin'?” Soda said nervously. “Some kind of show?”  
“I don't know..” I looked up to the stairs.” Whatever it is, with Ibuki in charge you know it will be entertaining.  
We waited and waited, but nothing happened.  
I watched the clock on the wall as time went by.  
5 minutes.  
10 minutes.  
15 minutes.  
We tried to listen for a music change or anything, but the same music played on a loop through the speakers. We all waited, talking for awhile then sitting anxiously.  
“What is taking so fucking long?” Fuyuhiko broke the silence, “ I mean I'm all for surprises but it's been almost 20 minutes now.”  
“Yeah, m-maybe we should go check on em'.” Soda said looking bored.  
“Alright, I will just go and make sure they don't need any help..Just stay here. “ I said, getting up from my chair.  
“Wait-But what if they are changing !? Help them with what?!” Soda said watching as I started walking towards the stairs.  
“Don't be a fucking perv! Yes, Hajime go!” Fuyuhiko said still looking at Soda with disgust. He went on lecturing him as I left.  
I walked up the stairs slowly. I heard the music disappearing behind me as I entered the upstairs hall.  
“Hey Ibuki! Where are you guys?”  
Nothing. There was no reply. I felt anxiousness creep into my chest with every step. Why aren't they answering? I paused for a second, trying to listen but I couldn't hear anything.  
“Sonia, Akane..Anyone are you there?!” I said again with no reply. I looked through the dark hall and saw the office door opened slightly with a light. As I walked closer, I heard the sound of muffled talking. Could they still be trying to plan something? But it had been almost 20 minutes. I decided to go and check anyway. I approached the door realizing that the sound wasn't coming from a person, but a speaker. I listened in closer. That voice..It sounds so familiar. The recording laughed loudly, and then it hit me. Junko Enoshima. A chill ran down my spine. Her voice hit me hard, causing my whole body to seep down in sickness. That's the voice of Junko! I rushed into the door slamming it open with full force. I found the girls standing completely still, their eyes were fixed on the open computer screen. Ibuki was closest to the desk, and the other girls still dressed in their gowns stood behind her.  
“What the hell is that!?”I said loudly, looking at them. They didn't flinch, or even blink. They stared at the screen in a trance. I ran to the computer. It was images of Junko all pushed together into a sequence. It continued into a loop. She was speaking in the back as the images rushed onto the screen. Thousands of pictures of herself, filling up the screen in an endless rush.  
“Hahaha my sweet fucking Despair. E-e-everything is so worthless, you're all worthless..Eh ...A-it gives me so much fucking despair. Just give up. Eh..E-eh you're nothing. G-give in to the pain, give in to the brutality. You're are mine. There is no future for this world! Jeez, this sooo damn boring Hahahaha.”  
The loop kept going on and on. I tried to back out of it, but it had infected the computer like a virus. The whole thing was glitching up and flashing. I tried turning it off, but her voice played on. I felt myself starting to panic. I slammed fist down on the keyboard, but it didn't budge. Nothing was working. Finally I picked it up smashing it onto the desk over and over. The recording finally stopped with a whine. I tossed it aside and looked back to the girls. They were still looking straight ahead, where the computer had sat.  
“Hey guys.. Are you okay..?” I said nervously. Their eyes snapped up to me quickly as they met my gaze. I knew then something was wrong, their eyes looked hazy and crazed. What the hell is going on? They didn't look at me like I was a friend. My breathe quickened as they all stared at me menacingly. Am I really afraid of them?  
Ibuki busted out into laughter, but it wasn't her usual bubbly voice, “Hehehe Oh Helloooo. Looks like we are gonna have some fun!” Her voice was raspy. There was no joy in it. Not even a trace. I have heard that before, her voice sounds like..like..despair. I back up slowly. Her face twisted into a crazy smile.  
“That is right. Run like the rodent that you are.” Sonia's sinister voice spoke up. It was dark and full of hopelessness. It was something I never wanted to hear again.  
“What happened..?” I said is barely a whisper. I couldn't find my voice.  
They walked in closely. I took another step backward until my back hit the desk preventing me from moving any further.  
“Hehe He looks so scared, I'm gonna have fun dismembering you.” Hiyoko said getting close to me. My heart was racing, I couldn't think. Their voices. Their eyes. Something is seriously wrong with them.  
“Not fuckin' yet! I think we better make the most of this...” Said Akane. They were all around me now. Their dresses dragging on after them.  
Wait where did Peko go? I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to turn but it was too late. The girls grabbed onto me with amazing force. Hiyoko reached up putting her hand over me mouth and placing her finger to her lips with the other.  
“Let the fun begin.”Peko's voice was cool behind me. I felt a pain suddenly hit in the back of my head. Then my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I ended on ANOTHER cliff hanger. I'm sorry lol. I just didn't want to end this chapter any other way. This chapter was way different, but I think it may be my favorite. I really wanted to make Ibuki's and Hiyoko's waking up scene a lot less serious this time. But, don't worry there will be more information on all of that in the next few chapters. I swear I planned it lol. I hope it didn't bore some of you. I keep saying this but I have big ideas for upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh and shout out to my good friend J_Max, She writes Hajime's Adventures if you haven't read it yet it's awesome! I'm giving her a shout out not because she did it first, but more of because she helps me brainstorm a lot, especially with the clothing for the characters. You will probably find a lot of parallels in our stories, even though they are completely different. We basically bounce ideas off each other all the time, and help each other with little things! So yeah she is awesome check it out!


	6. The Ultimate Mayhem

Day 50 ( Cont.)

*3rd Person Point of view*

The girls all stood around a tied up Hajime, who was sitting in the office chair. He was unconscious and suffering from a severe head wound.  
“You hit him pretty fucking hard don't you think?” Akane said looking at Peko.  
“He can take it.” Peko said smugly, “We need to get out there. The boys will be suspecting something. We have to hurry if we don't want them finding out.” Her expression was annoyed and bored. She crossed her arms looking off into the distance.”Well?”  
“Silence! I am thinking!” Sonia said with anger while pacing back and forth in her ballgown, “Ugh this damn dress!” She stopped in front of the window, and looked out into the night sky. A smile crept across her face, “The hospital..”  
“What about it?” Hiyoko said bored, and playing with Hajime's hair as he was slumped over in the chair.  
“Their sleeping..haha..so many still sleeping.” Sonia turned around touching her hands together. Her eyes lit up in excitement, “We can kill all of them! Together, Oh the poetry..the Despair.” Her voice caught on the last word creating emphasis.  
“Ok Sherlock, How the fuck are we supposed to do that?” Akane said sitting on the desk with a letter opener trying to cut her dress.  
“Stop!” Sonia made her way over to Akane, grabbing the letter opener from her hand. She held it up to her pointedly, “You must be perpetually idiotic. Do not change your appearance. We do not want them to know.” She spat out and threw the letter opener to the floor. It hit with a distinct metal clink.” And that would ruin the fun.”  
“Awhhhh we can't do that! Hey what should Ibuki do!?” Ibuki said getting more anxious by the minute. She was ready to get started.  
Sonia looked at her and smiled, “You're going to distract them for a little while.”  
“Why don't we just go and kill them already?” Said Hiyoko, who was whining.  
“Must I repeat myself?” Sonia looked at her annoyed.  
“Fine, I got it. I got it.” Hiyiko said looking down.  
“You're seriously gonna let her talk to you like that? What the fuck is wrong with you? You used to be strong, now you're acting like some baby bitch!” Akane said loudly.  
Sonia smirked at her comment, while Hiyoko said nothing. She stuck out her tongue at Akane.  
“What about that fucker Nagito?” Akane spoke up again.  
“What do you mean?!” Ibuki said shaking slightly, as she got more excited. She had gotten up and was pacing the floor wildly.  
“Well, You're not gonna remember because you got killed by baby bitch #2 in the Neo What's It Program. He saw right through her. She was acting the whole time and somehow that dumbass knew.”  
“Hmm. It appears you are right. The other three are complete imbeciles, but Nagito..he may have potential.” Sonia said thinking intensely.  
“Aww your lover boy doesn't catch a break?” Ibuki said chuckling.  
Sonia looked down deep in thought, “ It is tragic... I have grown quite fond of him..” She almost looked sad, but smiled, “ But no matter, they all must die. I can see no greater route for Despair.”  
“They all must die...?” Peko said looking intensely out the window. She turned around to look at Sonia with anger, “You will not touch my young master.”  
Sonia busted out into a fit of laughter. Peko made her way to the end of the room, grabbing the letter opener. She moved quickly, and held it to Sonia's neck. “I said..no one touches him.”  
Sonia looked up at her unfazed ,“Hmpht.. Don't tell me now you want to play the role of the valiant lover?” Sonia said smirking at Peko, “It's as if you have forgotten what transpired before this entire mess. You were planning on killing him, betraying the Yakuzu...Oh, did that slip your mind?”  
Peko's over exaggerated anger grew as she pressed the object closer to Sonia's skin.  
Sonia's face twisted into a sinister expression, though she had no weapon. She looked as if she was ready to kill Peko with her own hands.  
Sonia's dark voice spoke up slowly, “Do you remember the last time you tried to kill me?...I would think twice before trying again.”  
There was a long silence in the room, tension grew with each second. Suddenly, Peko relaxed her position out of laziness. “ Ugh it's not worth it. That would take too long...besides you are right. I will kill him, but it must be me.” Her eyes glowed red, as she looked at Sonia seriously and with warning.  
“Yes, I can see no greater way to do it. Now, Ibuki you go down first. You need to..entertain them a bit, just long enough to buy us some time..oh and send Nagito up, without letting him know who you are..”  
“Hehe yeah sounds fun!” Ibuki's raspy voice said, right before she rushed out the door. She skipped through the halls, shaking with excitement. Before rushing down the stairs, she composed herself thinking for a moment. Then she ran out to the others and took on her former self. She ran up and jumped on Kazuichi's back. “Surprise!”  
They all looked at her shock. 30 minutes had past this the girls had left up the stairs.  
“W-wait!? Whaaaa this is the surprise!?” Soda said trying to turn around to see her, but she clung to his back.  
“Yeah what the fuck are you girls doing in there? And where is Hajime?” Fuyuhiko said suspiciously.  
Ibuki hung close to Kazuichi's body hiding her face, “Yeah Yeah it's taking longer than expected. Actually! Hajime needs your help Nagito! Why don't you go help?” She tightened her legs around Soda's back causing him to spin around more.  
“Uh w-?” Nagito started but Ibuki cut him off.  
“Oh just go!” Ibuki said, trying to keep her voice perky. She could feel herself getting a little bit too irritated.  
Nagito shrugged and left for the stairs. She immediately jumped from Soda's back, and smiled at the remaining three boys.  
“Uh...?” Soda rubbed his neck nervously. Ibuki gave him a wink, causing him to get more nervous.  
“And while we wait! Iv'e got another song for you guys! Hehe. Ibuki prepared it special while you wait!” She gave them a peace sign, and before they could say anything else, she was up on the stage. She grabbed her guitar turning up the volume to full blast. With her hand on the microphone she spoke, “ Ok this one's called 'I Know Something You Don't Know!' Her music filled the room on full blast, the sound ripped through the air making it impossible to talk amongst themselves. The three guys gave each other a confused looked, but took a seat watching Ibuki's performance.

Nagito slowly made his way up the stairs, it was dark and only the bright office light shone at the end of the hall. He heard the sound of Ibuki's performance disappear in the background. As he approached the door, he could feel that something was wrong. He knew something wasn't quite right. Before he could do anything, two black shaded figures rushed towards him. He stepped back, but they grabbed him with force and shoved him into the study door. He fell through the open door, and onto the ground. He landed into the brightly lit study trying to regain his vision from the bright light. He looked up, already guessing what happened. He didn't know how, but he knew the girls were different. Before sitting up he observed the broken computer in pieces on the floor. It lay by the window, and pieces of plastic littered the floor. As he sat up, and his eyes landed on Hajime. He felt a surge of fear hit him as he observed the slight hint of blood running down his neck from his head.  
“So, I'm guessing this isn't a surprise after all?” Nagito said rubbing his arm.  
Sonia walked over to him, and leaned down in front of him. He observed her face. It only concluded his suspicions. Her face with filled with nothing more than despair. She had no sign of hope in her eyes. Sonia Nevermind wasn't there anymore.  
He felt something he didn't expect to feel, he felt sad. His eyes traveled around the room. Akane and Hiyoko were by the door smirking at him from afar. He could see silver hair in his peripheral vision. He knew then they were all gone. He wasn't in a room with his friends anymore.  
“Well. We just received a bit of awakening is all..” Sonia smiled at him, then motioned to Hiyoko and Akane. “Get him into a chair..” Akane rolled her eyes, not liking being bossed around. But she did it anyway. Hiyoko followed, and pulled up a chair. They tied him to it with electrical chords.  
“Sure you don't want to tie it tighter to where it tears the skin?” Nagito said smugly. He was trying to hide the fact that he actually felt nervous. He knew that the others downstairs had no idea. He also concluded that Ibuki had sent him up here for this exact reason.  
Akane frowned, “What a smug bastard..” She went up to him pulling at the cords. “Better?”  
“Yes, that's much more painful thank you.”  
Sonia ignored him, and turned back to the others, “Ok, Let's start. Now that this inconvenience is out of the wa”  
“Um, excuse me..Can I ask you ladies a question?” Nagito said politely.” I mean since you're probably going to kill me anyway.”  
“What is it?” Peko said entertaining herself, she was leaned up against the side wall staring at them from across the room.  
“What are you planning to do with Hajime?”  
Hiyoko busted out into childish laughter, “Hahahah! That's what he asks?!”  
Sonia spoke up loudly, “ I thought you would at least ask, how we ended up this way..” She played with the ends of Nagito's hair as he sat still tied up in the chair.  
He pulled his head away, “Well, I would but I believe I have already figured that part out.” His eyes shifted to the floor where broken pieces of computer were scattered. “I know it has something to do with that computer.” He looked down thoughtfully, “And Hajime must have walked in on it.”  
They all looked at him smiling from the entertainment. They waited for him to continue.  
“You could have killed him, but you didn't. So, why is that?”  
“Sooooo curious.” Hiyoko giggled.  
“Well, since you're so intuitive...why don't you just shut up and listen.” Sonia said sweetly. She was impressed with his ability to pick up on things so quickly.  
“Hey what the fuck? You're actually going to tell him?” Akane said confused.  
“It doesn't matter. He isn't getting out of here anyway” Sonia smiled, then looked for Nagito's reaction.  
He kept the same happy smile on his face, “Oh, I see. Sorry to interrupt you. Carry on.”  
“Whatever, as long as we do something soon that involves blood and killing.” Akane said rolling her eyes,  
Peko carried on their conversation, “Well, Getting the idiots to the hospital will be easy.” She looked at Sonia smugly.  
“The hospital?” Nagito spoke up again.  
“Are you going to interrupt every fucking second of the day?” Akane said irritated.  
“Sorry continue.”  
“I have an area of concern...” Sonia said looking out the window again, “Gundam Tanaka.”  
“Ughhh What about him?” Hiyoko said getting bored.  
“Yes, don't tell me that YOU are trying to play the 'valiant lover'” Peko said pointedly, but with a smile.  
“Of course not. Killing him will be my ultimate despair, however he will not go down easily. He possesses more power than you think.” Sonia said thinking intensely.  
“Then what do we do?” Peko said watching Sonia pace back and forth.  
“We will lure him last. First, Peko you get to the hospital and set things up, and Hiyoko and Akane you go make up something to tell Gundam.”  
“Awhhh do we have to?” Hiyoko said slightly nervous.  
“Are you fucking serious? If you don't stop acting like a fucking baby. I'm going to kill you right here.”  
“Finally, something I can do.” Peko said relieved. She got up from the wall and started walking towards the center of the room, “Anything I should do with him before I leave?” She took a fist full of Nagito's hair pulling his head back.  
Sonia smiled, “No not yet, I have a few plans for him.”  
Peko released her grip shoving his head down.  
“Do these plans involve what happened to you?” Nagito said curiously.  
Sonia leaned down looking at him face to face, “Talk out of turn again, and I will cut your tongue out.”  
From the sound in her voice, he could tell that she meant it.  
“Fine, Fine” He said weakly.  
“What about the others?” Akane said thinking of the Fuyuhiko and Soda.  
“I'm sure you'll think of something, but Gundam is the priority.” Sonia said finally.  
Peko gave them all a nod, and walked to the window. She opened it up, filling the room with warm island air. She then stepped out closing the window behind her, and made her way to the ground.  
“Alright it's show time.” Akane said grabbing Hiyoko by the hair and leading her out into the hallway.

The boys watched Ibuki's eardrum busting performance, from across the room. They felt confused as to what was exactly going on, but were content on sitting. Akane and Hiyoko came up behind Gundam, who was sitting in a chair next to Soda and Fuyhiko. They put their hands on each of his shoulders, and got close to his ear, “Hey Gundam!” He jumped up in surprise causing everyone to look in his direction including Ibuki who was finishing her song.  
“Were you scared?” Akane joked, as he stood up now looking at them.  
“Fool! There is no way such a preposterous thing could happen!” They talked loudly trying to be louder than Ibuki's guitar riffs, “What do you require of me?”  
Soda budded in, “Hey! Hey! What are you guys doing here? I thought there was going to be some sort of surprise.”  
“There is, there is don't get your panties in a bunch.” Hiyoko said giggling.  
“They aren't in a bun- hey wait!”  
“Sonia needs you to head down to the cabins, and get your..uh..hamsters!” Akane said finally making up her mind.  
“Why does he need to fucking do that? What kind of surprise is this?” Fuyuhiko said with his suspicion growing.  
The girls ignored him,” Come on she needs them ASAP!” Hiyoko said dragging him towards the door.  
Gundam thought for a second, “Very well.”  
The girls smiled wildly following him out the door of the music venue.  
“What the fuck was that?” Fuyuhiko said standing up now with Soda next to him. “I don't care, I'm about to ruin the surprise.I'm going up there.” He made up his mind starting for the stairs.  
Soda looked around, “Hey wait-where is Ibuki?”  
They looked around, realizing that she had stopped playing. The turned to the stage, but no one was there.  
“When did she stop playing?”

“So why do they follow you around like sheep?” Nagito said thinking intensely. Sonia was rummaging through boxes. He couldn't see what was in the boxes, but he could hear the sound of plastic clanking.  
She ignored him, focusing on looking for something.  
“Oh, Wait I remember now. You are the wannabe Junko.” He turned his head looking bored.  
She paused for second, hearing Junko's name. She looked at him with a scowl, “What does that mean?”  
“Oh nothing. I just remember is all. You were always the one trying to impress her, trying to be exactly like her.”  
She felt her anger growing, “Silence!”  
Nagito stopped again, looking around the room with a bored expression, “So, you never answered my question. What are you going to do with Hajime?”  
She stopped again, her gaze shifting towards Hajime, “You must be worried huh? Poor defenseless Hajime.”  
A wild thought popped into her head. She started sharpening her nails on the desk , where Nagito couldn't see. He could hear the sound of chipping surrounding the room.  
“ I have plans for Hajime, just as I do for you.” The chipping sound continued. Nagito tried to see where the sound was coming from but she blocked his view.  
“Which would be?”  
“A disk.” She said lightly, “ I think he may be more useful to us alive.”  
“You would really tell me that?” He said understanding fully what she was saying. A disk just like the one that had turned them into this.  
“Well, If you're a good boy I think you have potential as well.”She looked at him now with a crazed expression.  
Nagito sighed in relief, but it was short lived. He watched as Sonia made her way over to Hajime.  
“That doesn't mean I can't have fun though..” She raised up her hand showing her new sharp fingernails.” I may not have any weapons, but that doesn't mean things can't get..bloody..” She brought her finger up to Hajime's face running it over quickly. Beads of blood dripped down onto his porcelain skin. She looked at Nagito's eyes, her gaze was filled with Despair, “Don't think that you are safe... I may kill your poor Hajime right in front of your eyes..” She smiled, as she drug her finger along his cheek.  
“You know, you look a lot like her..” Nagito started, trying to change the subject.  
“What?” She said caught off guard. She looked at him through hateful eyes.  
“Junko Enoshima, You look like her, but I don't think you quite measure up.”  
Her anger grew as she shifted her attention to Nagito. “I mean, she was everything. You're kind of like...like her ugly step sister.”  
“Silence yourself Nagito Komaeda.”  
He continued, “I can tell you want to be just like her, but how can you..you're the ultimate princess..while she is-”  
“Shut your mouth! “  
“Hmm. I see I've struck a nerve, maybe you're just insecure. It-”  
“That is it!” Sonia grabbed the letter opener in her hand and quickly made her way to Nagito. She held it over her head, preparing to come down on his skull.  
Just then, Ibuki busted through the door.  
“Sonia! Fuyuhiko is coming!” She said jumping around crazily.  
Sonia looked up at her, “Change of plans.” She hit Nagito over the head with her fist, knocking him out.  
She held up her arm, and put a firm grip on the letter opener in the other hand. With one motion she dug the dull object into her forearm. Without a single expression on pain, she finished dropping the letter opener on the floor. Her arm revealed a long gash, that oosed blood profusely.  
Ibuki looked at her confused, “Uhhhh. What are you doing?”She pressed her fingers together.  
Without a word Sonia flung her arm down, splattering blood on her dress. She looked down rubbing her face, and staying still for a moment. She finally looked up revealing a red face and watery eyes.  
“Damn, you're good!” Ibuki said following Sonia as she left out the door. Sonia stepped out into the hallway and clutched her arm close to her side. It was streaming with blood. She met Fuyuhiko at the stairs, letting out a few fake sniffles.  
Ibuki's voice yelled throughout the halls, “Emergency! Emergency!”  
“Sonia are you alright!? W-what the fuck did you do?” Fuyuhiko got close to her, and stared at her with a worried expression.  
“I seem to have tripped..” Sonia said slowly through sad eyes,  
“The elegant princess tripping?” He said joking, he put his arm on her back leading her down the stairs, “We need to get you to the hospital right now.”  
Sonia continued sniffling, “I-I will be alright! There is no need to worry!”  
“Yeah, says the girl covered in fucking blood!”  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw the glowing pink hair of Kazuichi waiting in the darkness.  
“Gyaaa!! Miss Sonia! W-WHy are you covered in blood!?” Soda ran to her in panic.  
She smiled through her fake tears, “T-there is no need to worry. I am fine.”  
“W-what the hell!? N-no you're not! I gotta get Gundam!” He said panicking holding his head.  
Sonia shot Ibuki a glance.  
“Soda! Will you please assist Ibuki! Please Please! She needs your help right now!” Ibuki practically yelled. Fuyuhiko was so focused on Sonia's arm he barely noticed. He held the door open for Sonia, leaving blood stains everywhere from touching her arm. They left quickly, heading outside.  
Soda stopped, “Uh.. What is it!? I really gotta go find Gundam.” He said confused, and a worried.  
The room was now dark, only stage lights were on. They were two shadowy figures alone, in the darkness.  
“You know..You look really good in you're suit..” Ibuki said, walking closer to him.  
He nervously took a step back, “ Haha, Well..uh-thanks you don't look to bad yourself ..” He smiled, “But this isn't the time for this. We really need to go..”  
Ibuki pressed in closer, putting her hands on his chest and looking up. He could see her glowing pink eyes. He jumped at her touch, “W-w-what are you doin'?” He said as she pushed him up against the wall. “Come on play with Ibuki!” She said seductively.  
He leaned against the wall as she forced him around, He wasn't sure how he felt about it. But he knew that he felt confused, “ Wha-What the helllll?” She leaned in closer to him,breathing on his neck. She then grabbed onto his tie. She pulled herself close to his face.  
“I-I hope you don't take this wrong way. I really like you, but uh y-you're kinda freakin' me out a little so-”  
She leaned in for a kiss, grazing her lips on his.  
But suddenly, she opened the door behind him and reached up with her foot pushing him away. He landed with a thud at the bottom of the storage room.  
She gave him a sinister smile, “Too easy!”  
He looked up from the dark closet, he could only see her shadow now. “Hey Wh-!” She slammed the door in his face, and locked it. The sounds of Soda's muffled yells radiated throughout the music venue lobby.

Sonia and Fuyuhiko walked steadily to the hospital in the dark. The warm island air blew against their faces. Her arm was still bleeding, and blood fell to the ground in singular drops.  
“Sonia, You can't scare me like this alright.. You have to be more careful.” Fuyuhiko looked up at her worried once more.  
She smiled at his words, and felt a wave up despair hit her. Her toes curled at the feeling,“ Like I said no need to worry.. I will be alright.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. They reached the hospital, the music venue lights shone brightly right next door.  
He stopped her in front of the main lobby door, “Okay you go up and I'm going to go get Gundam real quick!” He went to leave but she stopped him.  
“W-wait! You do not need to go get him! I am fine..” She looked up at him, hoping he would listen.  
“Sonia look at your damn arm, you're not okay!” He said looking back to her. He looked over his shoulder seeing Ibuki's dark figure moving towards them in the darkness.  
“Wait-What is going on?” He said looking at her.  
“W-what do you mean?” Sonia said looking confused.  
“Well, There is no reason you wouldn't want Gundam with you.. You two are attached at the hip, and where the fuck is everyone else?” He looked around cautiously, “If Hajime were in that room, he would have taken you immediately, and where is Peko?” He said with his suspicions growing. He looked at her waiting for an answered, but she dropped her arms. Her face returned to that of Despair, and a smirk appeared on her face. She had grown bored with waiting.”So, the Yakuza figured it out after all, and I thought you were a complete idiot.”  
Ibuki was midway between the hospital and the hospital. She stayed in the dark listening. She whispered to herself, “Great, no more fun.”  
Fuyuhiko started to say something, but he was interrupted by the loud sound of the music venue door slamming. They then heard the sound of Kazuichi Soda's yelling, “Dude Run!!” Kazuichi ran past Ibuki in swift motion. He stumbled around almost knocking her over.  
Ibuki's expression turned crazy, “ Maybe there will be fun after all Hahaha!” Her laughter filled the air. Fuyuhiko stepped away from Sonia looking her up and down. He turned around and sprinted in Kazuichi's direction. They met at the bridge and he ran next to Soda. They ran off disappearing into the dark night. The moon was the only thing lighting their path.  
Ibuki skipped over to Sonia, “This is like a dream!” Her voice fluxed around at different tones, “Please, Please Can Ibuki go play!?”  
Sonia looked at the place they had left into the darkness. A wicked smile took over her face. She reached down cutting a piece from her dress. She wrapped the piece tightly around her arm to stop bleeding.  
“Yes..haha. Go play. I have a prior engagement.” She looked up to the one lit window in the music venue. 

 

“Okay what the fuck is going on!?”Said Fuyuhiko with his hands on his knees. They had taken a break from running to catch their breathe. He looked around the tree they were hiding behind. It was dark,and hard to see anything. They had made their way to a forest on the first island, figuring it was the best place to hide.  
“U-Uh T-This is bad! T-This is bad!” Soda said holding his head in panic,  
“Soda I need you to get a hold of yourself! Just this once, shut the fuck up please and help me!”  
He looked around the tree again, but he couldn't see anything but black. His mind flashed to Peko, as he wondered where she was.  
His breathe was jagged, “What do you think happened to Sonia? She was..different.”  
Soda took a deep breathe trying to muster up courage, “I don't know.. I don't know where Hajime is or Nagito. Akane and Hiyoko were with Gundam..” He spoke quickly trying to think out loud. “Do-do you think something happened to all of them?”  
Fuyuhiko thought for a moment still listening for any footsteps, “Well, If Ibuki and Sonia..then yeah..” He sighed looking down, “Sonia..she looked..like..when Mikan was here. In her eyes, I saw nothing, nothing but fucking Despair.” He said finally chocking on the last word. His hands clenched down into a fist. He tried to wrap his brain around the idea.  
“What-What does that mean?” Said Soda, looking around anxiously.  
“It means you're screwed.” Ibuki said from the darkness. They turned around quickly to see her dark hazy eyes, “Boo!” She said with a smirk.  
“AhhhhHHHH!” The two boys took off in the other direction. The ran as fast as they could not realizing they were pushing themselves deeper into the forest.  
Ibuki's voice rang throughout the night air, “ Oooo Ooo Please Run! It's so much more fun if you run! Hehe!” They pushed on faster. They ran for a few minutes, then stopped at the sound of a something winding up.  
“What the fuck is that?” Fuyuhiko said looking at Soda with concern. They listened closely to the sound. In two or three tries the winding up leveled out into a familiar sound. They looked at each other realizing it at the same time. A chainsaw. They took off faster this time, “ Is she ..really trying.. to kill us!?” Soda said in between breaths.The two took a sharp turn, sliding in the dirt. Soda tripped and fell face first into the forest floor. Fuyuhiko grabbed him quickly, lifting him off of the ground.  
“I don't know what the fuck is going on! But that's not Ibuki!”  
The sound of a chainsaw revved in the distance. The stopped for a minute to catch their breathe. “I want to know what happened. Why the hell is this happening!?” Fuyhiko struggled to push the words out.  
“Hey-W-what are we going to do?” Soda said nervously.  
“I don’t know. If they already have Hajime and Nagito, and possibly Gundam, we are outnumbered. We are surrounded by a bunch of our psychotic friends. “ Fuyuhiko said still huffing. The sound of the chainsaw was getting closer. Ibuki's laughter filled the air.  
They both thought for a moment, not wanting to think about what could have happened to the others.  
“Well, it's not like we can fight back...” Soda said finally realizing their defeat, “ I mean they are still our friends."  
Fuyuhiko looked up to him, “I guess you're right. Haha.” He put his back against the tree, sliding down to the ground. Unexpectedly, he started laughing.  
Soda sat next to him, “ W-why the hell are you laughing?” The sound of chainsaw was loud now.  
Fuyuhiko was smiling, “ Because we are about to be killed by our best friends, and I don't even care. Hey at least we look good..”  
Soda smiled and laughed with him, they sat in the dirt waiting for their fate.

*Hajime's point of view*

I woke up with my head pounding. It was different from those times when I was sick, it ached in pain. I tried to move my arms, but somehow I was stuck in place. My face stung unusually, and I tasted blood on my lip. What happened to me? I willed my eyes to open, my vision focused on the door in front of me. I felt a little dizzy as I tried to remember what happened. All at once, it came rushing back. The dance, the computer, Junko, the girls... The girls! I snapped up my head looking around. Next to me Nagito, was tied up. I tried moving again, but the binding were so tight every move burned my skin. He was slumped over in the chair passed out. Great. I looked around but none of the girls were there. I tried moving even with the pain. I nudged Nagito's chair, trying to wake him up. What happened to others? My mind flashed to Fuyuhiko, Soda, and Gundam. I took a deep breathe. I couldn't worry about that now. Come on wake up. Wake-  
My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. I looked up to see Sonia Nevermind, she was in her big ballgown, but with one striking difference. The spattering of blood all over it. Her arm was wrapped up and bleeding.  
She immediately made eye contact with me, “ You are up! Wonderful!” She shut the door behind her and slowly walked about to me, “H-Hajime can I tell you something..” Sonia sat on the desk next to me with her feet dangling. He voice almost sounded normal, but her face is what scared me. It was vacant, filled with nothing but Despair. Her presence wasn't the same either. Her proximity to me made me squirm in my seat. I didn't even want to look at her, she was nothing but a shadow of my friend.  
“What is it..” I said in a whisper.  
“I get so bored...'”She said finally. She looked down sadly, “You can't possibly know what that's like..” Sonia giggled, “Well, I guess you actually do. “ She layed down on the desk looking up.  
“What are you going to do with me..” I spat out. I couldn't help but to feel a little angry. Not at Sonia, but at the monster that had swallowed her.  
She sat up quickly, “Well, I have plans for you Hajime...Well I shouldn't say you. More like I want Izuru Kamakuru.”  
She got up from the desk and started searched around for something, “ I really don't want anything to do with YOU. You're nothing. “ Her voice was calm, and sinister. She paced around making me nervous. Too nervous to think on what she was saying to me.”I guess you could say you're lucky. “  
She stood up now, having picked something up from the floor. I felt my heart racing. “But, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean you get off that easy.” She now stood in front of me holding a letter opener that was covered in blood. She wiped it off on her dress leaving a distinctive streak. I felt my body screaming at me to run, but there was no where to go.  
She got closer to me, “You're scared.. You should be.”  
With one fluid motion she shoved the letter opener through my left leg. A surge of pain irrupted throughout my body causing me to cry out in pain.  
“AhhhhhAHHH! I tried to steady my breathe, but with each second the pain increased. I didn't dare try to move my leg again, every little movement sent unbearable pain up my leg. Sonia's laughter filled the room. She was hysterical with every cry of pain I let out. She gripped her stomach, tears filled her eyes as she continued to laugh.  
She eventually stopped, “Please excuse my rudeness. I have been improper. Not that I have to apologize to peasants.”  
She got closer to me again. She looked me in the eyes and pressed her hand down harder on the object inside my leg. I cried out again. This pain reminded me of being sick, but it wasn't enough to make me pass out. I guess I should be thankful for that. I tried moving my arms again struggling to be free from the bindings. My adrenaline was kicking in now, but my leg ached profusely. I tried not to think about it. I felt blood running down my leg. I took another deep breathe.  
Unexpectedly, the door opened and Peko Pekoyama was standing in the door way.  
“Hey, It's ready. “ Her voice was cool, but her expression was bored. “This is the last time I get the boring job.” She said eyeing me and I’m guessing seeing the letter opener that was shoved in my leg.  
Sonia's eyes lit up. “Oh marvelous!” She patter me on the face, “I will be right back.” They left shutting the door behind them.  
“H-hey Hajime..” Nagito said looking up at me now. He looked a little groggy, but was trying to focus on me. I never thought I would actually be happy to hear Nagito's voice. His eyes landed on the letter opener in my leg. I winced in pain, as I struggled to move.  
“ Hold on..” He said trying to move from the cords that held him in his seat. He struggled for minute then loosed them. He stood up, stepping away from his chair.  
“What!? How did you do that?” I said quickly. He went behind me unchaining me from the chair.  
“Haha Well, I haven't been tortured so it's a little easier for me..” Finally, The tension holding me to the chair loosened. I breathed a sigh of relief. My eyes panned to the door fearing they would be coming in.  
“We have to hurry..” I said, before taking a deep breathe. I gripped my hands on the letter opener and quickly pulled it out while clenching my teeth. The pain was excruciating. I threw it on the floor wiping the blood off of my hands. I got up trying to stand, but soon realized I couldn't put any weight on my left leg.  
Nagito looked at me worried, “Can you walk?”  
“Well, kinda...” I said trying to guide myself with the desk.  
“We have to get out of here.” He went up to the window, and opened it.  
“Wait! We are on the second floor..How am I going to get down there?” I took another step towards the window. The pain radiated through my leg causing me to stop. Dammit Hajime. Just walk. There isn't time. I pushed forward.  
“Okay, I'm going to go first, then I'm going to help you down.” Nagito said calmly,ignoring my concern. He didn't waste another second. Great. I nervously looked back to the door. My anxiousness grew. I looked back watching Nagito grab onto the ledge and jump down. I knew then that this was going to hurt. I made my way out onto the ledge and looked down. It wasn't that far. I could have easily made the jump if my leg wasn't injured. Nagito got close to the wall, holding his hand out.  
“Hajime, Jump.” He gave me a smile, “ Don't worry,I will catch you.”  
I looked down again, then looked behind me. The last thing I wanted to do was to go back in there. I didn't like the idea of having Nagito catch me, but I was out of options. I jumped down into the darkness. He caught me but I landed awkwardly,trying to not land on my leg. A new surge of pain radiated throughout my ankle. I didn't even look down. I didn't want to know.  
Nagito looked at me worried, “ Hajime.. You're ankle.” He was looking down.  
“We don't have time..” I said trying to walk forward, my adrenaline was helping, but each step was hard to take. I just have to keep going. I have to save them somehow.  
Nagito got on my left side and propped me up. I put my arm around his shoulder, and leaned on him for support. My leg was in so much pain, I didn't really care about our close proximity.The redistribution of weight felt great. “We have to help them..We have to save them..”  
I could feel Nagito looking at me, “ I heard them talking about the hospital-”  
“Good let's go there.” I said as we limped along.  
Nagito's face looked worried, “Hajime, I don't-”  
“No, we have to go. If they are there, I'm going to figure out a way to save them..” I said finally.  
Suddenly, we were knocked over onto the ground. The pain in my leg ached profusely again as I hit the ground with a hard pound. I looked back to see Nagito being dragged off my a black figure.  
“Hajime run!” Nagito said before being drug through the dirt. He disappeared into the darkness behind me. Dammit.Dammit. I tried getting up, but a force pushed me back down. I looked up from the dirt to the person standing in front of me. Hiyoko stood with her heel placed on my back, “What do we have here?” She said with a giggle. She lifted her leg coming down on my head. Then once again, my world went black.

* 3rd person point of view*

Sonia walked alone in the dark night. The moon was the only thing lighting her path, as she returned from the hospital. Her mind was filled with the conversation she had just had with Peko. It was dark, and quiet as she made her way up to the music room door. She was stopped suddenly when she heard a voice.  
“Miss Sonia, What are you doing out here?” Gundam said slowly. He eyed her from behind as she stopped. He immediately knew that something was wrong.  
She stopped, but didn't turn around, “ Oh great it's you.” she said coldly.  
“What do you mean by that...?” Gundam asked suspiciously. He watched the back of her head carefully. He could sense that the person in front of him was not the Sonia he knew.  
“I don't want you here.” She said through gritted teeth, “ Why don't you go run along and play with your rats.” She felt her anger rising as he interrupted her plans.  
The hair on Gundam's neck stood up as he looked her over. He could hear something in her voice. Something was different. Something was wrong. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“You appear to be under the influence of some sort of sorcery..” Gundam's voice spoke up as he took another step closer.  
Sonia turned around, revealing her hazy eyes, “What do you mean? What's so wrong about not wanting a peasant to follow me around with his rodents.. Leave me alone Gundam Tanaka.” She went to turn around again, but his presence stopped her.  
He looked her over for a minute, and tucked his hamsters into his suit jacket. He took another step towards her unfazed, “Tell me what happened to you, my lady.”  
“Don't come any closer you filthy wretch.” She kept trying to hurl insults at him, hoping to get him to leave.”I could not belong to someone like you.”  
He stepped closer to her looking her straight in the face. His expression was serious. Gundam felt frustrated looking at her knowing something was making her act this way. “Please tell me who is to blame.” He said calmly watching her reaction.  
He went in gently for her hand, but she pulled away frustrated.  
Her face grew angry, “I said just leave me alone!” She threw up her hand to strike him but Gundam grabbed it. He carefully grabbed her other arm, holding her in place.”Unhand me you neanderthal!”  
He gently pushed her back against the door. Gundam was forceful, but gentle as he attempted to corral her. She angerly thrashed around, but he held her in place not letting her escape.  
“Bow Down!!” She screamed again, as he released her arms. He put his arms up on the wall behind her, pinning her to the building.  
“I-I am sorry I must do this..”  
Before she could speak another word, Gundam reached up grabbing Sonia's face and placed his lips on hers.  
She drew back in shock trying to get him off of her, but he continued kissing her. She finally relaxed her position and slowly grabbed onto him kissing him back. The kiss was much more intense than usual as he grabbed her passionately. A moment passed before Sonia finally  
pulled away, “Gundam Tanaka!” She said shocked.  
Gundam jumped back hearing the change in her voice, his face turned a dark red .  
He turned away nervously, “I apologize for my rude behavior..I saw no other acceptable way..”  
She stared at him with her eyes wide, she reached her hands to her lips lightly, “Why were you kissing me so ferociously?” He felt relief wash over him as he stared at the princess before him.  
“Y-you appeared to be different..I thought the only possible remedy would be to...k-kiss you, like in the novel you showed me..” He said remembering one of the novels Sonia had given him weeks before. He tried to hid his face, but he no longer had his scarf on.  
She sat for a moment in deep thought. She stared into his eyes. Then it hit her all at once. Like a flash, she regained what had transpired in the last few hours.  
“Oh no..”Her eyes filled with worry, She looked up at Gundam, “We have to go..”  
Gundam started to say something but she stopped suddenly. She reached up to Gundam grabbing him and kissing again once more, not holding back. He relaxed into her touch letting his nervousness fade to the best of his ability.. They shared their one moment in the midst of chaos, then retreated hand in hand into the night.

 

*Hajime's point of view*

I suddenly felt my body jolt awake. The first thing I noticed was the taste of cotton in my mouth. I tried shifting my jaws, but I was stopped by the gag tied around my head. My whole body ached now, but my leg and ankle were the most prominent things. The ache was intense, but I tried not to think about it. Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted by the intense bright lights. I looked around, and the familiar smell of hospital filled the air. I was sitting in the small hospital room I had spent so much time in. I tried moving by body, but once again I found myself held in place. I turned my head to see Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi next to me in the exact same situation I was in. They were still dressed in their suits, but they were torn and covered in dirt. They looked to me with worried expression. They didn't look to have any noticeable injuries. I felt a little relieved seeing their faces. It was nice to know they were still alive. I turned to the other side of me seeing Nagito who was still slumped over in the chair. He was covered in dirt, with distinctive drag marks. His face displayed scrapes and dried blood. My attention finally turned to the other people in the room. Akane, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Peko were on the other side of the room, talking among themselves. They eyed us with crazy smiles. I shifted uneasily in my chair. With each moment my anxiety grew. A computer set up on a hospital tray caught my eye, it was sitting slightly off to the side. It loomed over us, I knew somehow it wasn't going to be a good thing.  
“Where the fuck is she?” Akane's voice grew angry. She broke away from the group and grabbed the wobbly hospital tray and wheeled it in front of us. The computer screen was blank and nothing showed. They seemed to be ignoring us not really caring that we were awake. I felt my fears mounting, and my breathing was rapid.  
“I don't knooooow. She should be back any minute now.” Ibuki said excitedly. She paced back and forth, across the room. She saw me staring and gave me a wink, she then continued pacing. I watched as her whole body shook, her hands trembled almost uncontrollably. I looked back to Soda,he was looking down, but his legged fidgeted up and down with nervousness. Fuyuhiko seemed relaxed, and he sat back in his chair.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” Hiyoko turned her face to me,” Aw, look he looks so helpless.” She skipped up to me, looking me over. She then looked down and sat on my lap. I gasp at the pain of the weight on my left, she shifted all her weight on my left side. My teeth dug down into the cotton.  
She just giggled and patted my head, “ It's okay it will be over soon.” It sickened me, but she almost sounded sympathetic.  
“Get the fuck over here!”Akane roared with anger.  
I heard the door open behind me. “  
“Yeah, it's about fucking time. “  
They all walked up to us standing close.  
I heard Sonia's voice speak up, “Well, I'm here now. So, let's get started.” She moved into view at the corner of my eyes. She looked us over, but didn't speak again. She turned her gaze to them, “Uh now..”  
Peko walked over to the computer and turned it on. Her body blocked my view. She worked for a moment then stepped back. I looked at the screen to see it was still blank, but a bright light was flashing on the top corner. It was what signaled an incoming call. I looked in the corner to see a red light by the video camera. Makoto. I thought to myself with a sigh, they were going to watch the whole thing. I looked up at the camera feeling defeated, I could only guess what we all looked like to the ones watching on the other.  
“I wanna start!” Ibuki said skipping around. Her eyes drifted to us, and her face twisted into a smile. I felt my stomach churn.  
I heard Sonia's voice coming from the side, “Now, there will be plenty turns for everyone.”  
Akane walked up to us, “What about me? I want Hajime.” She looked at me practically drooling.  
“Hajime has already had a turn, let's give him a little break. Besides, we need to keep him pretty for the coming of Kamukura.”  
Akane crossed her arms looking irritated. She turned her attention to Nagito now. "Fine, what about this poor fucker." She flicked his forhead.  
"He is unconscious for the moment., "Sonia turned her attention to Peko, “Why don't you start Peko?”  
“I'd love to.” Peko said smirking, and speaking up louder. They all filed out of the way, as if they were performing a play. Peko took center stage pulling Fuyuhiko's chair into the center. I watched as his chair slid in front of me. Though he didn't look nervous even now. He looked up at her, as she stared down on him. She pulled out a long, slender knife that was hidden under her dress. She held it up to his neck, and removed his gag cloth.  
“You don't look scared...Why is that?..Nothing to lose?” Her red eyes were menacing as she traced the knife down his face.  
“No..That's not it..” He said calmly. He straightened his back looking at her.  
She stopped looking at him, the room was dead silent, “Have you given up then..?”  
“No, that's not it either.” Fuyuhiko said smugly.  
Peko pressed on, “Speak..” She pressed the blade in closer.  
“Well..I'm a bad guy..I probably deserve it..” Fuyuhiko turned away from her. She stopped suddenly looking at him, then spoke up again, “If you think pity will spare you..” She started, but Fuyuhiko spoke up.  
“No..I don't.” His head hung low, and he sighed, “Seriously Peko just kill me.” I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I moved trying to wiggle out of the chair once more, but I was held in place.  
“Woahhh! You wanna die? Typicallll Yakuza.” Ibuki snickered.  
“Silence!” Sonia spoke up loudly, her eyes shifted to Peko, insisting she went on.  
“You want me to kill you...?” She looked at him again. Her hand shifted uneasily on the blade. In her eyes, I saw something.  
“Peko! Come on what are you waiting for, just kill me okay. If that's what you want to do then just do it. I'm not going to stop you...” He was looking up at her now. She stared back at him in surprise.  
“I'm not going to be upset. I love you Peko...” His voice cracked.  
She still stood staring at him for a long time. I saw the other girls shifting uneasily behind her. They were waiting for the action to start  
“It's okay..” He said finally, moving his head up to the blade. She looked paralyzed., and then all at once she dropped the knife. Her expression changed, and for the first time. The stone expression on Peko's face turned into pure emotion.  
She looked at her hands and I saw small tears cascade down her face, “I'm sorry..I'm sorry.”  
I couldn't see Fuyuhiko's face still, but I could guess it matched hers. I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. I was right. It was possible. My friends were in there somewhere.  
“What the actual fuck?” Akane roared in anger. Akane reached over grabbing a scalpel on the counter. She started towards Peko but Sonia spoke up.  
“Get her out of here..” Sonia spoke calmly. She walked up to Peko grabbing her arm. Peko was on her knees now looking up at Fuyuhiko with tears. She looked to be in shock I guessed I would never see her like this again.  
“No! Dammit! Leave her alone.” Fuyuhiko screamed.  
“And him.” Sonia got Peko up, and dragged her towards the door. She didn't struggle and went without a scene. Ibuki and Hiyoko grabbed Fuyuhiko's chair and dragged him after her. As he was being dragged, we made eye contact. I felt fear grip me once more.  
“Hajime!” He looked at me with the same fear, but I could see it wasn't for himself. I watched as the door slammed after him and my brother disappeared behind the door. My breathing was ragged, and I felt my face getting hot. I didn't know what was going to happen , and that terrified me. I looked back towards the camera. The light blinked on and on.  
“What a fucking wuss. Looks like it's just you and me..” Akane grabbed the knife from the ground and held it for a second. Suddenly, she threw it across the room, “I don't need that shit. Now, who wants to go first.” She looked down our row of three and landed on Soda.  
“You..You look look nice and unharmed. Let's start with you.”  
Soda moaned nervously, under his cloth gag as she pulled him forward.  
“Now, cutting is so boring...anyone can cut someone to shreds. I want to be more original than that.” She talked to herself crazily. She cracked her knuckles and without another word punched Kazuichi hard in the stomach. He hunched over in pain, but his hands were tied preventing him from moving around. I felt my anxiety level rise again. I struggled again to get free. She turned her body hitting him in the face this time. I watched the back of his head, as he weakly took the blows. She hit him more and more, each blow right after the other. Ugh Hajime get out of this damn chair! I struggled once more feeling frustrated.  
She heard my commotion and smirked, “Don't worry. I'm just getting started.” She moved her leg down digging her high heel into Kazuichi's foot. His muffled screams reached throughout the room. Dammit. Dammit. I have to do something. She twisted it again, and his body thrashed around trying to get her off. She laughed watching his pain. I felt myself getting frustrated, my body was hot now. Every part of me wanted to get up. I felt something bubbling up inside me.  
Slowly, she walked behind him taking his arms. I could hear him struggling and the loud sound of his breath flooding the room. Akane turned her gaze towards me and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt myself boiling inside. She slowly pulled his arms in an awkward angle pushing them to their limits. Something was taking over. Hajime..get a hold of yourself. Calm down and think. My mind flashed to her taunt and my body started to shake.  
Then, a voice in my head spoke up. 

"You really are nothing. You have to get up. She needs to be punished".

Oh no. Not this. Not now. Go away. Go away. The sounds of Soda's muffled screams filled the room again.

"Are you going to let her kill him? Shift your weight, and squeeze your hand through the rope on the left."

My body listened to the voice, following the movements mechanically. There was no way to stop it. My body wanted to get up. 

"What ignorance. You aren't capable of protecting them. You're pathetic."

The words echoed through my mind, my hands made their way through the bindings and I felt them loosen. I looked up to see Akane still pulling on Soda's arms. He screamed again. Dammit. Hurry up.  
Suddenly, I stood up, and the ropes fell to the ground. Akane's gaze shifted to me.  
“H-hey what the hell!?”  
My body moved forward,dragging me along.I felt really...strange. That's the only way to describe it. I can't control myself, a part of me wants to do something, but the other part doesn't. Wait. What am I going to do now? I watched like a movie as my gaze turned to the knife on the floor.

"Kill her."

No. No. Don't do it. I felt myself lean down taking the knife. My sweaty hands gripped it tightly. Stop it. No.

"Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her."

I felt the deep frustrations rising up in me almost impossible to control. Hajime. No. Don't. you don't want to do that. I took another step forward slowly. Stop. Stop. I struggled to make myself stop. My body stumbled at the confusion in my head. 

"Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. KillherKillherKillherKillherKillherKillher."

Something deep within me was struggling its way to the surface. Akane looked at me like she was impressed, she smirked at me waiting. Please. Stop. Stop. Stop. The feeling inside me was strong, almost too strong. Something inside me, some part of me wanted to kill her. One of my best friends. Stop. Stop. I watched in horror as I jumped on top of her holding the knife to her throat. She was smiling and waiting to see what I was going to do. I couldn't hear anything. All of the noise from the background was disappearing. I was alone in my head, watching my body hold a knife to my friend's throat. I felt like I was sinking..farther and farther away. Everything was starting to get dark.It was taking over.  
Suddenly, my mind flashed to Chiaki..it had been so long since I talked to her. But she was fresh in my mind.  
Her voice spoke into my head, “Hajime..You're okay. I believe in you.” Her smiled warmed up my head bringing light into darkness,  
“We believe in you.” The voices of all my friends radiated throughout my head one after another. Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Mahiru, all of them. They were all there, and their faces were smiling at me. Byakuya's smirk, Sonia's sweet smile. My wonderful family. All of the fun memories we had rushed through my head. I had to keep fighting.  
Stop.Stop.Stop. Stop.StopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStopStop.STOP.  
I dropped the knife, and the smothering darkness faded back to where it came from. I breathed a sigh of relief. Even if she killed me, that would be better than killing her. She pushed me off of her laughing.  
“Hahaha I knew you were too fucking weak.”  
I landed on my back with a thud. I looked up at her accepting that this would be the last thing I saw. A loud bang broke the scene. I looked behind me to see Sonia and Gundam standing in the door way. Sonia peeked behind Gundam, and he had his eyes trained on Akane. I quickly analyzed Sonia's face. She no longer had the same hazy eyes. Could it really be her? Did she beat the Despair?  
“ Sonia, What the fuck? So.. the princess woke up.” Akane looked angry as she realized what had happened. She grabbed the knife that I had dropped, “ Oh well I guess, more fun for me.” She stepped towards them, and Gundam took a protective stance. I reached out my foot, catching her off guard and tripping her. I spun around on the floor trying to pin her before she got up again. Gundam and Sonia rushed to my aid. We were able to secure her, and carefully tie her to one of the chairs. She shook around uneasily.  
I fell back exhausted onto the floor. My foot and leg ached badly. I took off of my shoe and finally looked down at my ankle. It was purple and bruised.  
Sonia rushed to my side, “ Hajime, I-I am so sorry.” She looked at me as if she was going to cry. She looked down to my leg, where blood had saturated the wound on my leg.  
I grabbed her hand looking at her sincerely, “Sonia, Please..It's okay. I'm just happy you're you.” I stopped for a moment lifting her arm. I saw blood still oozing from her arm.  
I sighed, “You're going to need stitches... H-hey..where are the others!?” I remembered suddenly, trying to get up quickly.  
She steadied me, “You don't have to worry about that Hajime, they are all okay.”  
I felt relief wash over me. I didn't know how it happened, but I was just happy they were alive. I snapped out of our moment, looking back to the others. Gundam was busy untying Kazuichi. His hamsters were working on gnawing through Nagito's ropes.I got up quickly, stumbling around on my aching leg. Gundam helped me to my feet giving me a reassuring pat on the back, “ Are you alright brother?”  
“Y-yeah, I am now.” I said removing Soda's gag. His face was bruised, he looked beat up, but he gave us all a toothy grin.  
“Uhhh Ah man..” He reached out for all of us gathering us in a hug. We all leaned in for a moment, enjoying the relief.  
“Alright you fiend, and you too are under oath not to die without permission! You will do well to remember.” Gundam spoke up as he helped him to his feet.  
“Yeah,Yeah. That was what was on my mind the wholllle time buddy.” Soda chuckled, giving him an eye roll.  
“Maybe you two should not stand..”Sonia said worried.  
I ignored her as I limped over to Nagito who was still unconscious. I felt worry enter my mind suddenly. I was actually worried about Nagito. Things really were a mess. I checked his pulse, while Sonia checked out his head wound.  
“It think he will be just fine.”Sonia said conclusively. We all worked to untie him, then carefully layed him in the hospital bed.  
“I gotta go see Ibuki.” Soda said walking towards the door. He winced with each step. I looked down seeing the hole that Akane had left in his shoes from her heels.  
“But she is..still..”Sonia said nervously.  
“I know..but I need to see her.” Soda looked determined.  
I gave the room one last look, before leaving. Akane was in the corner, tied up tightly. She had a cloth in her mouth that prevented her from speaking. She glared at us with eyes to kill. I didn't want to tie her up, but we couldn't risk her getting out. 

We walked into the pod room, where Fuyuhiko was talking to Peko. He had his hands on her face, and he was talking to her intensely. She looked traumatized, and had a red face. They looked over at us as we walked into the room. They both looked happy to see us, but Peko hid her face in embarrassment. I didn’t have words to say that could express how good it was to see them. So, I limped over and caught them both in a hug. Fuyuhiko gave me a smirk and a pat on the shoulder. The room was filled with silence. My attention turned to the clear window of the control room. Ibuki and Hiyoko walked around bored. Their eyes moved around all over the place as they inspected their surroundings. Ibuki saw me watching her, and hit the glass. A huge, wicked smile spread across her face, then she licked the glass.  
Hiyoko was behind her, placing her hands on the walls and looking around. She looked a little crazed. "How did you get them in there?" I said astonished.  
"Well, I had Gundam prepare the room before hand. There is no way for them to access the pods in there. I tricked them into taking Fuyuhiko and Peko in there. " She said looking down in thought.  
“W-Wait. So, that was you in there?” I said remembering the Sonia that came in late.  
“Yes, Acting is not my strong suit, but I knew I had to try. This was far too important to fail.”  
We sat in silence, for a minute while we processed.  
“Then why did you order Peko to kill me?” Fuyuhiko said, “ I mean, you were pretty fucking instant.”  
Sonia looked at Gundam, then looked down in thought, “Because I knew she could not do it.”  
“W-what!? How could you know that?” Soda said anxiously.  
“That is because, when Gundam found me.. I wanted nothing more than for him to go away.” Sonia's face was sad now, “ I wanted him to leave, to run away..I wanted him to be safe.” She looked at Peko now.”I knew you could not do it..because you were in there. You would never hurt him. ”  
Peko nodded, “I did remember..The part of me that wanted to spare him, was out weighing the part of me that wanted to kill him.”She looked down, “ And that was something that had never happened before.”  
My mind flashed to the small hospital room, where I almost killed Akane. A chill ran down my spine. I looked back through the widow, Hiyoko and Ibuki were talking to each other. In the middle of the room, they talked among themselves. I couldn't hear what they were saying though.  
“Well, I'm glad. If you and Gundam hadn't come..the night might have gone a little differently."  
Sonia smiled in agreement as she took Gundam's hand.  
I turned back to Soda. "So you want to talk to Ibuki?"  
"Y-yeah, I do. I know she is..well a little crazy right now, but-" Our attention turned to the loud sound coming from the control room. Ibuki and Hiyoko were shouting at each other and holding up there hands.  
"Uh oh" I said before they lunged at each other. The two girls thrashed around punching each other and screaming.  
Fuyuhiko rushed over at the noise," Dammit someone open the door!"  
Sonia and the others fumbled for the key, while I watched through the window. Hiyoko and Ibuki were incredibly strong and evenly matched. I quickly realized this wasn't a simple “school house” fight. They were landing blows hard, and giving it everything they had. They were trying to kill each other. I looked back over to the door nervously. They kept searching for the keys.  
"Uh guys.."  
"Hajime! We got it!" Fuyuhiko said frantically. I looked up once more to see Hiyoko shoving Ibuki into the wall multiple times. I could see anger erupt through Ibuki's body with each hit. Her face was cut and was already starting to swell. Dammit. I fidgeted around wanting to get in there. Finally, they opened the door and we poured into the room. As we walked in, we watched as Ibuki came off of the wall knocking Hiyoko into the ground. They ran straight into one of the transmitters, it shattered into millions of plastic pieces. Ibuki quickly got on top of Hiyoko and slammed her head down on the hard tile floor. We rushed in,but not before she grabbed a fist full of Hiyoko's hair and slammed her head down once more.  
We grabbed Ibuki from behind and hoisted her up. It took all of us to hold her still. I looked down at Hiyoko she was no longer moving  
"Let me go! Dammit! Ibuki is gonna kill that little bitch!" Ibuki thrashed around fuming with rage.  
It was strange hearing those words coming from her. But judging by the look in her eyes, it didn't really surprise me. We held her down long enough for her to calm down. I quickly let go of her and rushed to Hiyoko's aid. I was afraid to look at her. She was still, and unmoving. I was afraid of what I might see..afraid she might be..ugh. I moved in looking her over, there was blood coming from her head and her face was beaten. She appeared to be unconscious. I held my hand up to her neck checking for a pulse.  
She is alive. I let out a breath.  
"Okay we need to move her."  
“W-wait! Are you sure..isn't it in the movies they say not to move them..”Soda said watching me nervously.  
“Uh..” I said looking down at Hiyoko. We were unprepared for this. Together we tied up Ibuki, and left her in the control room. We decided it would be better not to get her close to Akane. Who knows what would happen if we did. After we did that, we decided to take Hiyoko and place her in the extra hospital bed. We wrapped up her head to stop the bleeding. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought, or at least I hoped it wouldn't be. After we finished up and tucked her into bed, I remembered my leg and Sonia's arm. I had hardly felt the pain in the midst of all the chaos. I looked around at my friends. We all had injuries that we needed to get taken care of. I might be able to ask...Makoto! I remembered suddenly, heading towards the computer. The light was blinking still signaling a call trying to make it's way through. I grabbed the computer and headed to the hallway alone.  
The green screen unscrambled slowly after I pressed the button. Makoto and Kyoko sat staring at the screen. Makoto's head was in his hands as he looked up and Kyoko looked calm. I could see a figure pacing in the background, probably Togami.  
"Hajime!" He said seeing me finally show up on his screen. "You're okay! What about the others? What was that?! I was so worried!"  
"Let him speak." Kyoto said calmly, and giving him a smile.  
Togami's face appeared beside them both, he looked angry. "You gave us quite a scare! What was all that about?! It better not have been a prank or so help me-"  
"No." I said finally, " It definitely wasn't a prank. I don't have a lot of time to talk, but we are okay. I promise. All of us. We are beat up but we are fine."  
Makoto gave me a half smile. I could see he was extremely worried, and he looked stressed out.  
" Well explain yourself." Togami said pushing his way to sit next to Makoto.  
"I don't have time for that right now.. But I will call you guys again in a little bit. I will tell you everything." Makoto looked at me analyzing, he still looked worried.  
" Do you trust me?" I said finally," We are okay. Everything is alright. I would fill you in now, but we have some stuff we need to do. Some of us are...bleeding."  
Kyoko looked down in thought," I'd expect you would need medical assistance."  
"Yeah, but I think we can handle it." I said trying to give them one less thing to worry about. I could see what we probably looked like to them. Unstable, sick, and helpless.  
"No less than one hour." Togami roared.  
Makoto gave me that smile again, the smile that radiated hope," Alright. Later Hajime."

I returned to my friends in the hospital room. I looked around at all of them. Akane was tied up in the corner with gag in her mouth. She didn't look interested in us. Sonia leaned into Gundam as they sat together leaning up against the wall. Next to them, Fuyuhiko and Peko sat talking to them. Soda was limping around uneasily. I caught their attention as I walked in, they smiled back at me. I chuckled a little. We looked like absolute hell. My friends and I looked like we had been involved in a bad accident, and we looked even more ridiculous still dressed in our dance clothes. Our lives were in ruins with two of our friends unconscious, while two others were still trapped in despair. I went down to the floor limping and landing with a thud. Despite my pain, I really just wanted to talk to my friends. I turned to Sonia with something on my mind.  
“So, I have to ask you something important..”  
She looked at me a little worried, “Okay..”  
“What was the surprise?” I smiled at her.  
Her face lit up, “Well, I supposed I can tell you now. The girls and I made a video for you all.”  
“Hey, W-what kind of video?” Soda said raising an eyebrow.  
Fuyuhiko nudged him lightly, knowing what Soda was implying.  
“It was a collage of photos, and videos. It was quite fun to make.” She smiled.  
“Well, maybe we can still see it.” I smiled once more, then got up. They all smiled through tired faces. ”Ok, looks like we should get started."  
We worked together to treat our wounds. It wasn't easy and I'm sure we didn't do it the correct way but we tried. Not having anyone with medical knowledge was becoming a big problem for us. We carefully brought Soda's arms back into socket, by one of us holding him while I moved his arm. I bandaged up Sonia's arm, and also my leg. My foot was still swollen and bruised, but I could put weight on it now so I knew that was a good sign. The pain was intense, not just for me but for everyone that was injured. I decided that I was going to wait to ask Makoto if they had any knowledge on pain medicine and stitches,but for now it would do. We manages to clean up our wounds, and we all huddled together. We started talking about everything that transpired, then we talked about the dance. That was one thing I loved about talking to my friends. They helped me to push past the bad to see the good. We all agreed that the dance wouldn't be tainted by the tragedy. It was the most fun we had for awhile, and we wanted to remember it as it was.

We were exhausted. Soda pulled me aside," Hey Hajime, will you go with me to see Ibuki?"  
"What? You want me to go with you?"  
"Yeah..I don't want to go alone, and you're pretty cool so I don't mind saying weird stuff in front of ya." He put his hand behind his head.  
I gave him a look, but followed him out of the room to the control room. I passed by the pods feeling relieved. All of our sleeping friends were still safe. I was just thankful the night hadn't evolved into what they were originally planning. Sonia and Peko had told us everything from start to finish. How they had planned to torture us then kill us together in the pod room. I shivered at the thought. My mind snapped up as we approached the window. Ibuki was tied to a chair looking around the room crazily. She spied us through the window and began to get excited.  
"Oh oh! It's the boys!" Her was excited but her eyes were crazed. The thing about her in this state was that she had crazy mood swings. I stayed back at the edge of the room, while Soda sat up a chair next to Ibuki. He looked back at me nervously, then took a seat. Ibuki looked at him curiously.  
"So Uh, Hey we need to talk.." Soda stated nervously. I doubt he could have this talk with the real Ibuki, let alone the person sitting in front of him. But to my surprise he kept going.  
"Hehe! Okay okay. You're Ibuki's only source of entertainment so I might as well."  
Soda's face turned serious, more serious than I had seen him. "Okay. I'm going to need you to come back..okay? I need you here."  
Ibuki fell into a roaring laughter, "Hahaha Who are you talking to freako?"  
Soda didn't look phased,he pressed on," Hey hey! You know who I'm talking to. Ibuki Mioda. I know she is there."  
Ibuki stopped looking him over,"Ahh you're no fun. You're making Ibuki sad."  
Soda chuckled,"Well you gotta hear it. Ya know how I know you're in there? Because..you coulda killed us back there.. Fuyuhiko and me..or at least cut off a leg or somethin' but you didn't. We woke up untouched."  
Ibuki made a pouting face," Hey! That's not fair. Ibuki just didn't want to get your blood all over her beautiful dress!"  
"That's not it either and you know it!" He looked down at her dress she was still wearing. It was dirty and torn all at the bottom. "You don't care about the dress." He said finally.  
She grew silent, but moved around in the chair getting uncomfortable. She obviously didn't want to have this conversation.  
"You don't think I remember you?..I remember you back then." I could see he was talking about when we were despairs." You were ruthless..hell we all were." He grew quiet and looked down." But there is no way you would have given up the chance to do something to us..not back then. You're different now." He looked back up with a smirk, " I know you're in there."  
He nervously grabbed her hand. She sat silently looking at him.  
His faced turned a little red,"I'd uh kiss you right about now, but I'd rather our first kiss be when you're not a psycho killer."  
Without another word he leaned over and hugged her. She looked shocked at first not knowing what to do, but then she closed her eyes. There was a long silence. Then all at once she reopened her eyes revealing crystal clear pink pools staring back at Soda. She was awake. She did it. He did it. She looked as if she was going to say something, but was speechless looking at him. A few minutes went by in silence then she started to cry. 

Day 51 

We had tried everything to wake up Akane. We all tried talking to her. As individuals and a group, but nothing. She watched us with that same blank expression. I was starting to get worried. She was one of the original survivors after all. I couldn't understand how we couldn’t pull her out of this.  
I stood outside in the pod room watching her outside the window of the control room. Her hands were bound but we let her roam around freely. We decided that we felt bad for tying her up and leaving her unable to move. In shifts, we would switch off watching her and making sure she was taken care of. Since, we were out of options we only had one possible solution. To wake up Nekomaru Nidai. Even though we were her friends, Akane is a pretty closed off person. We figured if we could get the one person she showed sentiment for maybe she would respond. I really didn't want to think of any other options. If we were to lose her like we did Mikan, I don't know how I'd forgive myself. I was thankful though that Hiyoko had woken up alright. We worried she would wake up still in despair, but she woke up a couple of hours after the fight, disoriented but her usual fowl mouthed self. It was decided it was better for her to rest, since she had the worst head wound. Nagito also woke up despite his injuries, and he was just as annoying as ever. But I gotta admit after everything ,he is growing on me. I felt a little sick from yesterday. I couldn't tell if it was the trauma or the injuries but I didn't feel well. I had discussed all of the medical stuff with Makoto. I asked him about stitches and any medicines we could use. They gave us the best knowledge they could. But something about our conversation bothered me. I looked through the glass once more before turning around and sliding down the wall. I was severely tired. We hadn't been getting much sleep and I didn't think we would for awhile.  
I closed my eyes remembering the transmission I had with Makoto and the others.  
"Wow.." Makoto said after hearing me tell the story of what happened after the dance from start to finish.  
"Indeed." Kyoto said thinking intensely.  
"I swear you are all a bunch of idiots." Togami said annoyed, getting up from the screen.  
"Y-yeah and it all started with Junko's mind controlling video."  
Makoto and Kyoto shared a glance. "Hey uh can you guys leave us alone for a minute. I want to talk to Hajime.."  
They agreed leaving.  
"What?" I said curiously.  
"Hajime ..that video..we have seen that video before."  
"Okay, so what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying.. That video wasn't made for mind control. Videos like that used to play in cities and some buildings. I'm sorry we must have left it on the island when we moved locations."  
"Wait..you have seen it to...so that means.."  
"It only affects you guys.." He looked at me painfully, not wanting to see my reaction, "It makes sense that Junko would have this kind of effect on you, and your all still kind of...weak." He said thoughtfully.  
"Weak?!" I said horrified.  
"No I mean, you all share a connection with her. You have been through so much, it's okay." He said once more.  
"Stop that.." I said finally, and with a sigh.  
"Stop what?" He looked at me seriously.  
"Stop acting like we are some innocent victims.."  
He looked taken back,"Hajime..you don't really think that you would do that without her influence do you?"  
I was silent.  
"Junko was a powerful person with a way of influencing people to do anything she wanted. It wasn't just all of you. There was a lot of others."  
I didn't want to say anything.  
"How is it that I believe in you and you don't believe in yourself?" He asked.  
"Because you didn't wake up a killer." I gave him a sympathetic look. I was partly joking and partly being serious. He didn't understand. We sat in silence for awhile.  
"Well, I'm not going to give up on you guys. I promise." He gave me that smile again. Then it turned down," But I do have some bad news. We are going on a special assignment and won't be able to be in contact for awhile.I will send you a shipment before we leave."  
"Wait what?" I said feeling a little worried.  
"Hajime don't worry," He held up a phone device,"If there is an emergency, please call me on this. It will be dangerous but if you need anything call us." I felt like a child. Somehow this conversation made me feel like I was two feet tall. I felt nervous for us. The night of dance brought up a lot of things we didn't want to deal with, but it was no use now. There was no more hiding.  
"Just focus on getting better and maybe one day you can all join us." He smiled again.  
I didn't want to tell him that I couldn't see that happening now. There was still a long way to go. I suddenly became aware of how thankful I was that we were all here on this island. I didn't want to think about the outside world, the world we helped destroy. Makoto and I said our goodbyes and the transmission stopped.  
I opened my eyes once more, I tiredly got up again looking back up to Akane .She continued walking around, she saw me and glared. Great. I slid back down the wall. I could hear her rustling around. My eyes struggled to stay open. This was a mess. We are a mess. There was so much to deal with and we didn't want to. I heard a thumping sounding into a steady beat behind me. I looked up to see Akane banging her head on the glass. The sound of her head hitting the glass cascaded through the room in a *thump*.  
There was no use in trying to stop her. We tried to get her to stop, but she just keeps doing it. The nagging thumping rang through my head. Like a reminder of something I didn't want to remember struggling to the surface. It's too late for that now. We have it fresh in our minds. We are broken and recovering but I had hope. I listened to the thumping while closing my eyes. Then, after what seemed like an eternity I drifted off into a not so comfortable sleep.  
*Thump*  
*Thump*  
* Thump* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may have been the most fun chapter I have ever written. I really hope someone enjoys!  
> I do want to address something I have figured out. Hajime will always be the main character, but I have learned that there are some scenes I want to write that Hajime just can't be in. I didn't intend to change point of views as much as I do, but it's fun for me. I will always try to make it match with the story progression so, no worries. Sorry if that bothers anybody!  
> But anyways, I hope you liked. Leave me feedback if you want to!  
> Oh and last thing, I know I made a couple grammar errors in this one. Please forgive me XD


	7. The Nightmares (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic material. Blood and such. I didn't want to put on archive warnings because this is really the only chapter that is particularly graphic. It's just a warning if you would be offended or something. I hope you guys enjoy!

Day 58

My mind drifted into an endless sleep. Sleep had been hard lately. I was only sleeping a total of 3 hours a night, and those hours were split up into moments of me getting up and pacing the floor. Something, well, more like everything was gnawing at me. Everything was busting out at the seems. The past, the present. There was no relief, not even in my sleep. My friends were handling it all the same as I was. The last week we have been trying to pick up the pieces of the night of the dance. It was an event that pushed everything to it's breaking point, an event that pushed us into the light we never wanted to be in.  
Akane was still stuck in Despair. Our family didn't seem quite the same without her. We made a transmission for Nekomaru telling him that Akane needed his help. We hoped that he would show up soon. The past week has been hard. Waiting without Akane, and trying to deal with everything. After spending an entire week at the hospital with Akane, we all decided to take one night to sleep in the cabins. It was a sleep we all needed, but a sleep we never got.  
I was awoke suddenly with a loud banging on my door.  
Then a yell sounded through the door, “Hajime!! You need to get out here NOW!!”  
I jumped up from my bed landing on the hard wood floor. The pain in my leg made me stumble. I had forgotten all about it in the rush. It was healing nicely, and I took medicine in case of infection. In one quick motion I rushed towards the door and pulled it open. I ran out on the deck, the hot air surprised me once more.  
I assessed the scene in front of me. My friends were all crowded together looking at something on the ground. I ran with my bare feet hitting the wooden boards, and pushed through the crowd.  
Sonia was laying in Gundam's arms on the ground curled up. She was hysterical. Fuyuhiko had his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her, while Soda crouched next to her on the other side. The others stood staring with faces of worry and panic. With quick jagged breathes Sonia stared off into space. Tears flowed from her eyes, and her body shook violently.  
“What the hell is going on!?” I said falling to my knees in front of her.  
“I D-Don't know! She came banging on Gundam's door shouting and crying, then she kinda collapsed on the floor.”  
“Sonia.. What is it? What's going on?”  
She didn't respond, to me. Her voice leaped again into sobbing hysteria. She grabbed her face crying harder.  
“ Ibuki? Hiyoko?! Tell me what happened!” I felt the panic in my voice.  
“Uh..Uh..We don't know! Sonia just woke up screaming..” Ibuki said, with her voice quivering. She shifted side to side in nervousness.  
“Yeah, It's true. She woke up up screaming, and we tried to calm her down. But she freaked out and ran outside!” Hiyoko's voice spoke up.  
“Yes, It was loud enough to wake Fuyuhiko and I both..”  
I turned my attention back to Sonia. She was still weeping uncontrollably.  
“Someone go get her a glass of water.”  
“Ibuki is on it!” Ibuki took off running towards the hotel.  
Fuyuhiko spoke up now, his voice filled with worry, “ We have tried calming her down but she just keeps crying..”  
I looked up to Gundam now, his eyes were trained on Sonia as he rubbed his hand along her back and the back of her head. Her gripped her tightly trying to soothe her. I didn't think I needed to ask him anything. He looked completely beside himself watching Sonia suffer.  
I decided to try again, “Sonia..Look at me..” I grabbed one of her hands from her face, and gently rubbed it between my two hands, “Hey you have to calm down..you have to tell me what's wrong..”  
She continued crying leaning into Gundam. I could tell she was thinking of something, and whatever it was. It was pushing her over the edge. Her breathing labored into hoarse breaths and wheezing. I realized then that she was having an anxiety attack. I was afraid for what might happened if I didn't get her to calm down.  
“Sonia..Please.” Her breathing increased and the drops of her tears fell onto my hands.  
“Dammit Sonia, look at me!” I said, in a moment of panic, as her hysteria pressed on.  
Then finally, her eyes darted to me, “H-h-Haj-jime....” Her lips quivered, and her voice shook.  
“It's okay...just breathe alright. Whatever is hurting you right now..put it down and focus on me. Focus on my face.”  
She turned her head to me and looked me in the eyes. Minutes passed and she at temped to focus on me. She clenched onto Gundam's arm and stared into my eyes. I head the sound of footsteps approaching. Nagito and Ibuki came running with a water bottle in hand. Nagito handed it to be without a word.  
“Here, drink this.” I opened the cap and handed it to her. She took it with shakey stiff hands, struggling to get her hand around the bottle. She took a drink and closed her eyes. We all sat watching her, as she attempted to compose herself.  
“I-I-I did..n-not wish..for y-you all to w-worry about me.”  
“Well too late for that one.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. She gave him a weak smile. I felt a little relieved. That was a good sign.  
I looked at her in the eyes once more, “You need to tell me what happened..” I said  
She looked up at me with sad eyes, she paused looking down again, “It-It..w-was my..my parents.”  
She stopped for a long time. Her voice became more clear. “I had a dream..a nightmare..but it was more than that it was a..a memory. Not a good one..”She breathed out her last breathe and paused again. She looked around at us wondering if she should go on, but we all comforted her,” I was..taking them..to this place, this awful place..Then..we..we..” She looked up again her eyes filling with tears, “I killed them. It was me.” Tears rolled down her face once more, “I felt everything..it wasn't like watching someone else this time.. I know the memory.It was me. I-I have seen it before, but not like this. I REALLY remembered this time.”  
We sat in silence once again letting her cry. Then I spoke the only thing I knew to say. The only thing that ever made me feel better, “It's going to be okay. We are here.”  
She smiled slightly, and started to get up. We all helped her to her feet. She looked exhausted but she was no longer crying.  
“You should get some rest.” I turned to Soda, “Hey why don't you sleep in my cabin tonight, that way Sonia can be with Gundam for tonight.”  
Kazuichi smiled, “Alright sounds good!”  
“Indeed, I will escort my lady.” Gundam said still holding onto her arm. He nodded to all of us saying goodnight.  
We all took turns hugging Sonia, then watched her disappear with Gundam into his cabin.  
“Damn, that was..” Fuyuhiko started.  
“Brutal.” I said finally. I put my head into my hands feeling exhausted. I looked back up, “I'm just glad she has Gundam. In case there is another...memory.” I said swallowing on the last word.  
“Yeah, Me too.” Fuyuhiko looked up and Peko giving her a smile, he had his arm around her waist. “Alright, I guess we will head to bed. We can meet early.”  
“Goodnight all.” Peko said retreating with Fuyuhiko.  
I turned to Nagito who was still standing by Ibuki, “Hey thanks for the water guys.”  
“No problem Hajime. Goodnight!” Nagito walked off without another word.  
Ibuki stayed looking at me nervously, “H-Hajime are you sure Sonia will be alright..?”  
“Yes. It's going to be fine. You girls get some sleep.”  
“Yeah, like that's possible.”Hiyoko said rolling her eyes.  
We said our goodbyes, and they left.  
“Looks like it's just you and me buddy.” I said turning around to Soda.  
“Yeah, Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch.”  
“You don't have to do that. I can sleep there.” We walked back to my cabin together. The night was still, but the wind was harsh. As we entered my cabin, my mind thought of Sonia and her terror. I shuddered at the thought. I walked over to the small cabinet, pulling out extra sheets.  
I layed them over the couch, and placed down a pillow.  
Soda appeared beside me, “ Alright, looks good!”I started to speak, but he cut me off. “Yeah, sleeping in your bed not really my thing. Besides you don't owe me any hospitality. It's just a danky ole cabin."  
“Hey! It's my danky cabin!”  
We talked a little back in forth as we took our places for bed. The room grew quiet, as we layed in the dark. I tried to sleep, but as always my brain wouldn't shut off. My mind flashed to Sonia. I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. Having a front row seat to killing your parents. I just hoped she would get more sleep than me. I then thought of Akane, my stomach turned with worry. It was the first night we didn't have someone watching her. I was mostly worried about her though. Her excessive banging her head on the walls always made me nervous. Then, thoughts of something even deeper came around. The image of me sitting on top of Akane, holding knife to her throat. My body reacted in panic to memory. I felt so helpless, like I couldn't control my own body. I hated to think it was something that was still inside of me somewhere.  
I sighed aloud.  
“H-hey your still up?” Soda's voice spoke up quietly.  
“Yeah, sorry I thought you would be asleep.” I opened my eyes staring at the ceiling.  
“Yeah,like that would be possible.” He sighed as well.  
“Thinking about Sonia?”  
“Yeah and Akane.. This really is a mess.” He said echoing my own thoughts. His voice sounded serious, not his usual self.  
We sat in silence for a moment.  
Then he spoke up again, “Hey..Can I tell you something..?”  
“Sure. You know you can tell me anything. You're like my best friend.”  
It was quiet then he spoke up again, “ I've been having these nightmares, b-but now I think they are memories. I don't think they are as vivid as Sonia's dream tonight..but they feel pretty real.”  
“W-what happened in you dre-..memory..?” I said feeling my chest tighten.  
“It was all of us..you were..somewhere, and we were in this school house. We..” His voice got unsteady, “We were going through the hallways..killing, a-and hurting people. I-I didn't want to tell anybody, but I'm kinda terrified I'm going to remember it all like that again..” He chuckled nervously.  
“Ever since the dance things have been different..the memories aren't distant and fuzzy anymore. I can tell they are real..that they happened. It's like my memory has been jogged, only I didn't want to remember.” His voice fluxed into an usual tone.,”And I'm worried about Ibuki..She told me that she has been having a hard time ever since the moment she woke up.” He cleared his throat quickly.  
“Wait, What? I thought she seemed fine.”  
“Well, I found her crying one day on the beach and she told me all about how she deal with the things in her head.. And then that thing at the dance and now I think it's worse.”  
“I had no idea..She seemed to be completely fine.”  
“Well, I guess we haven't done a really good job of dealing with things..” Soda said finally.  
There was a pause.  
“Yeah...It hasn't really been a walk in the park for me either.” I stopped suddenly afraid to go any further.  
I heard him stir around on the couch, as if he was turning towards me, “ Hey..what is it? You can say it..”  
“I haven't had any dreams, but I..I keep remembering almost killing Akane. I almost did it.” I stirred around uneasily, “ I wanted to..Something is wrong with me.”  
I heard the sound of springs, and more rustling. He then spoke up, “Well, If your messed up, then I think we all are.” He sounded like himself again then turned serious, “ Really, Hajime..nothing is wrong that we can't all fix together.”  
I busted out into quiet laughter.  
“H-hey! What's so funny?!”  
“You sound like me. Haha. It's kind of funny.”  
“Well, someone has got to be Hajime, when he turns into a killer.”  
There was a long pause,he spoke up again nervously, “Too soon?”  
Then I busted out into a loud laughter. We laughed together into the night. I suddenly didn't care if I got any sleep. This was much better than sleep ever was.

Day 59

We woke up the next morning groggy. I woke up on my own early in the morning, and accidentally woke Soda up while I got ready. He didn't seem to mind. We met with Fuyuhiko and Peko outside, while everyone else was sleeping. The wind was blowing harshly and it looked grey outside.  
“Hey guys, Peko and I checked on Akane.” Fuyuhiko spoke first.  
“How was she?” She had actually been on my mind since I woke up.  
“She was stable. Still crazy, but unharmed.” Peko said to me through red eyes.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been worried about her first unsupervised night. I turned my head towards Gundam's cabin.  
Fuyuhiko read my mind, “So, much for a night of sleep huh.”  
I looked around at my friends, we all had blood shot eyes and dark circles.  
“What the hell?” Fuyhiko said looking up at the sky. It was dark and misty. I looked up and felt a few rain drops hit my face.  
“The sky appears to be crying.” Peko's cool voice spoke up. I smiled at the irony.  
“Since when does it fucking rain here?”  
“It really doesn't surprise me.” I said with a sigh.  
Then as if on cue, it started pouring down rain. We ran into the hotel quickly.  
“W-what was that!?”Soda said ringing out his hat and running his hands through his hair.  
I walked over to the window. The wind was blowing hard. It bended the trees in the distance.  
“A storm?” I said watching out the window.  
“Gyaa! W-what? As if we don't have enough stuff to deal with.” Soda said with a whine.  
Small puddles of water littered the floor, I looked back up to the ceiling. Great.  
“The ceiling is leaking..”  
“Well, THAT doesn't surprise me. Come on we don't have time for this. We have to wake up Nagito and make breakfast.” Fuyuhiko said turning around.  
I looked over at the sleeping Nagito laying on the couch with a blanket.  
We all got together to make breakfast for the others. While we made it, we came up with the idea of making Sonia's favorite. Since she had a hard time last night, we were hoping it would cheer her up. Well as much as we could. We even decorated the tables with table clothes and fake flowers. We definitely never tried that hard for anyone, but it was Sonia.

We sat up everything and waited for her to enter. She walked in clutching onto Gundam's arm.  
Her face was turned down into a frown and she looked exhausted. They walked to the table slowly, and Gundam pulled out Sonia's chair. Sonia sat down then clung once more to Gundam. I could tell that this entire ordeal had made them closer.  
“Hello, my feeble friends.” Gundam spoke up first. He looked as if he was taking the reins for Sonia, since she usually did all the talking while he preferred to be quiet.  
“H-hey! It's about time.” Fuyuhiko said peering through the kitchen.  
I took a seat in front of them, “Hey guys! What do you think?”  
Sonia looked up now, “Think of what?”  
“All of this! We did this for you.. Do you like it?” I said nervously, awaiting her reaction.  
She looked around at the table. She put her hand on top of the table and felt tablecloth. “For me?”  
I watched her gaze as it turned to the flowers, a weak smile fell across her face, “I love it..”  
She turned her eyes to me, “Really. Thank you.” Her gaze looked sincere.  
The sound of Ibuki's voice filled the room. “WOAH the tables get to wear clothes!? Ibuki is impressed!!” Her voice was way too loud for the morning. Hiyoko followed after her and they sat down at the table.  
Ibuki took the seat next to Sonia. Ibuki put her arms around her in a big hug, but she didn't say anything.  
Sonia's cold sad gaze started to lift.  
“So What's for breakfast?” Hiyoko said looking bored.  
Soda, Fuyuhiko, and Peko came out of the kitchen. The sweet scent of food filled the room.  
Fuyuhiko placed a plate in front of Sonia, “Well, we thought we would make you your favorite. Croissant rolls with honey.”  
I knew for a fact that most of us didn't like it, but we didn't mind eating it for Sonia.  
“Hmmmm..what a kind gesture.” Gundam spoke up.  
Sonia kept looking at the food never changing her gaze.  
“Sonia you okay?” I said a little worried.  
Then, she started to cry. We all leaped in panic. “Uh, Sonia please don't cry. We didn't mean to upset you.” I said with panic.  
“Yeah, Yeah, Ah man. We were trying to do something nice. We are s-”  
Sonia looked up cutting him off, “No, No that is not it. You are all being so nice to me and I feel like I hardly deserve such wonderful things..” Gundam rubbed his hand down her back. She gave him a little smile through tears.  
“Haha You're such an idiot.” Fuyuhiko chuckled, “ You DO deserve it.”  
“Yeah, Sonia..I mean, we know you. If we could have done more to show that, then we would have.”  
She smiled a little bigger at my words.  
“Alrighht, It's gettin' a little too sentimental so early in the day.” Soda whined jokingly. He sat down quickly next to Ibuki , “So, do we get to hear about your night?” He looked over to Gundam and Sonia.  
“Uh..What do you mean?” Sonia looked nervous.  
“Yeah Soda, what do you mean?” I said giving him a look.  
“I think you know what I mean..” Soda winked at me, “I mean come on you guys are all over each other.”  
Gundam and Sonia's faced both turned red at his accusation.  
“Really? You're doing that right now?” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.  
The other girls snickered, and started in on their plates.  
Then unexpectedly Sonia started laughing. It was a high pitched, soft sound, “You are so ridiculously intrusive. It is quite funny.”  
Sonia still wasn't her regular self, but she looked to be a little lighter.  
Gundam looked past the girls and eyed Kazuichi, “Yes quite the jester.”  
Soda laughed nervously at his gaze, “Well- Uh That's my job.”  
We all continued eating and laughing. They day was starting off a little better than we thought.

Afterward I headed to the hospital to bring Akane some food. Getting there wasn't easy. The wind was blowing the rain in all directions, I covered up the food and brought extra clothes knowing I'd be soaked. We didn't have any jackets or anything like that. I guess we never expected it would rain. I walked in to find Akane sitting on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. Upon hearing me she got up, and watched the door. I walked in still soaked, holding her plate.  
“Hey, I brought you some breakfast.” Since it had been a week I wasn't nervous anymore around her. She was usually good and didn't try to escape. There was one time with Fuyuhiko and Peko, but she didn't get very far. We had her restrained enough where she couldn't hurt us.  
“Greattttt. What's on the menu.” She almost reminded me of her former self.  
“Well, its croissant rolls and honey.” I said placing it in front of her.  
“Are you fucking serious? I'm not eating that shit.” She kicked the plate over. She had also become overly picky, and she often refused to eat.  
“Come on, you have to eat something. You didn't eat dinner.” I sighed, picking up the food.  
“No way, you tied me up you have to make me what I fuckin' want.”  
“You tried to kill us, ugh. Fine, what do you want for lunch?”  
She smiled wickedly, “Hmm. Steak sounds good.”  
“You really think we have that?” I said sliding down the wall on the wall beside her, she was sitting down now,“Pick something else.”  
“No way. Get it or I'm not going to eat.” Akane was looking bored.  
“You're getting hamburgers.” I said finally, resting my head against the wall.  
She seemed satisfied with that. “Don't look so damn comfortable, I'm not your friend. Remember that and once I get out of here. I'm going to have fun tearing all of your limbs off.”  
“Yeah, Yeah.” I said closing my eyes once more.  
There was a long silence.  
"Hey can I ask you something?" I said slowly.  
"Ohhh sure buddy Hajime, ask whatever the fuck you want." She said with sarcasm.  
" W-what does despair feel like?"  
She laughed," Ha you say that as if you haven't been there. Don't you remember? You're such an idiot." I opened my eyes now," I remember but.. I don't remember at the same time. I don't..understand."  
"You don't understand why you killed a lot of people?" She smirked at her comment then looked up at the ceiling," Well since your a curious rat, I will tell you. It's like being awake. You give in and there is nothing left to worry about. Nothing left to strive for. There is no more room for disappointment. All you want is despair. It's all I fucking live for. Hahah. It's pretty fuckin great."  
I turned away from her. Why did I ask that?  
Her voice spoke up, "You wanna hear about what you did? Since your memory is a little foggy?" She looked at me watching my reaction. I must have looked pretty opposed to that idea. "Where should I start? Our introduction or should we just start with the killin' "  
I got up from the floor. "Seriously, I don't want to hear about it."  
She pressed on wanting to see my misery, "Let's start with the school. Now we must have killed at least a -"  
"STOP!" I said walking towards the door.  
"Hahah you're so fucking pathetic. You're a mass murderer Hajime. You even tried to kill me, remember?"  
"I-I can't hear this.."  
"It's who you are. You're just going to have to fucking deal with it."  
I heard her say before shutting the door behind me. In that moment, she almost sounded exactly like Junko.  
I spent the rest of the day in a fog. I kept thinking about what Akane had said. I used up most of my day helping the others patch the roof to the hotel. Also, the window in Sonia's cabin. Our building were in shambles. We weren't prepared for the rain. Soda tried to help as much as he could, but his arm was still pretty sore from last week. I still had troubled walking, both my ankle and my leg hurt.  
We made Hiyoko take it easy, after her head injury. Ibuki weighed on her hand and foot feeling guilty that she had caused it. It was a typically normal day, but something was different. We were all being wayed down by something. We just didn't want to talk about it.  
I layed down to sleep. The sound of the storm outside raged on. It blew my cabin all around causing it to creak in protest. It was pitch dark as I stared up at the ceiling, except for the lighting that lit it up every few seconds. I turned around burying my face in the pillow. I couldn't sleep again. The thoughts of Akane's words echoed through my head. "It's who you are.." I couldn't accept that. I'm not Izuru. I'm not. I almost killed her, but he is gone. I can't be that guy. I can't be the one that killed so many people. My mind flashed to me holding a knife to Akane's throat. My cheat tightened with anxiety. I must really be losing it I thought to myself as I fell into an anxious, restless sleep.

* Hajime's dream* 

It was all black.  
I felt far away.  
Everything was out of focus, nothing was close to me. Then slowly, I started to get pulled in. The sound was the first thing to come back. It started out as a dull roar then it got louder. What is that? A siren. A loud siren echoed out loudly. But it wasn't the siren that belonged to a police car or an ambulance. It was was a loud piercing alarm that had to have been playing through speakers. It rang my eardrums loudly. There was another sound that made it's way through the siren...screaming. There were some close to me, but I could hear it for miles. Again an echoed sounded, I could hear the sound of pounding against what had to be..asphalt. It circled around me, mixing it's way through the screams. Where am I? The ground was wet, it had to be with how the footsteps sounded. The next thing I noticed was the smell. I could instantly tell I was in an urban area. There were the common smells, car exhaust, the sewer, but it was also mixed with unusual ones like the burning of a fire. I was suddenly aware of how prominent it was and how hot my skin felt. There was another smell.. It was familiar. Not to me, but to whoever I was..he knew.  
Then a voice spoke up , "Why did I think this would make me feel something? Why don't I feel anything? I still feel so..so bored. But she told me..dammit. Someone like me.. and I can't seem to be entertained. I can't seem to find any feeling. It's all nothing. I'm surrounded by idiots. Maybe He should have stayed..No. He can rot in hell for all I care."  
The blackness started to fade, and I was being pushed into the light. I slowly zoomed into the scene. The image was blurry then all at once everything turns on like a light. The smell, the sounds, my body. I could feel everything. My heart beat which was faster than usual. My whole body was hot. I became aware of the chaos around me. Why am I not running? My body felt like it was just sitting unmoving. I felt something..my hands. But there was something else, my hands felt sticky and hot. I felt my hands move opening and closing, but they were covered in something wet. I could hear it as drops hit the floor. My vision focused until all I could see was red. My hands... They could only be my hands.  
They were..covered in blood. 

I snapped up out of my bed. With shear force I sat up quickly trying to steady my breath. No. That wasn't me. That's not me. I felt my body shaking. I couldn't breathe. The images replayed in my head over and over. My body retched a the images. I was going to throw up. I couldn't do this..I held my head frantically. It was too much. It was too much. This wasn't a dream..it was memory. I got up and paced the floor trying to get my body to calm down. The images kept playing over and over. I looked over to the bed in my room. The sound of the wind howled outside and I heard the rain hit the windows hard. I can't go back to sleep.. I can't remember..not like this..it has been easy up until now to push back the memories. But this was something that couldn't be ignored. What If i have more? What if something even worse comes back and I have to live with that too? My anxiety grew with each thought. What if..I can't get rid of them, and I'm stuck reliving this for the rest of my life. I have to get out of here. I can't be in here.  
My anxiety hit an all time high as I made my way out into the rain. I didn’t bother trying to get covered up. I was going to get soaked anyway and plus the rain hitting my face somehow felt refreshing. It had to be late. I'm not sure what time. I made my way into the hotel trying to calm myself down. Maybe a quick snack or a drink will help me relax.  
I walked into the kitchen quickly. I almost ran into Fuyuhiko, who was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"Hajime?! What the hell are you doing up?" I probably looked a little crazed because he followed up with," Hey are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm uh fine." I said trying not to look at him in the eye.  
My hand was still shaking at my side.  
He looked me up and down,"You had a dream didn't you?"  
"W-wait what? How did you know?" I said looking defeated.  
He just sighed,"Because it's become a very common thing. Plus you looked like you are about to pass out." He poured me something into a mug and handed it to me," Here, let's go sit down."  
"Thanks." I said going up to grab the mug but my hands were still shaking.  
"Eh, I got it just go sit your ass down."  
I sat down and took a deep breathe. He slid the mug to me at the table.  
He lifted an eyebrow pressuring me to speak.  
"Hey why are you up?" I said realizing how rare it was that I would see him here.  
He looked down now. He was quiet. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone alright. It's just.. It's private and I don't want Peko to get upset."  
"Come on, you know you can trust me."  
He avoided eye contact then spoke, "Well uh, basically I was sleeping and Peko..kinda chocked me.."  
"She what?" I said a little confused  
" I woke up to her chocking me.. She had a nightmare or a..memory. And she just freaked out. She hasn't told me what all happened but she was pretty upset. She has been different since the dance."  
"Damn, that's intense. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her?"  
He looked down again. "It's not that I don't want to be..but it's hard. Ever since the dance and now the nightmares... I think they are taking a toll on her and I want to be there for her, but I'm still new to all of this. Peko is my best friend but that doesn't mean I magically know how to be a fucking good boyfriend you know?"  
I laughed a little,"Now you're being stupid. I'm pretty sure she just wants you to be there. She probably needs that more than anything.."  
He thought for a minute,"You're right.." He then looked up at me," then you gotta tell me what's eating you."  
"W-what? I'm fine. I'm fine."  
"Hajime, seriously? Look at you. You're a mess. Tell me what happened."  
"Fuyuhiko I really don't want to talk about it."  
He looked a little angry,"Fine. Goodnight have a good sleep." He got up to leave.  
"W-wait! Uh you don't have to go though."  
He chuckled ," And why not?”  
I looked down again,"Fine..it was the dream okay? It shook me up pretty bad and..I'm afraid to sleep now."  
He came back and sat at the table. I told him about my dream, and we stayed up for awhile talking. I was glad I had him to talk to tonight. I dreaded going back to my cabin. After what felt like a few hours, we both headed back to our cabins. 

Day 60

I woke up the next morning exhausted. Thankfully the few hours of sleep I got I didn't have another dream. My whole body was feeling the sleep deprivation. I woke up feeling uneasy. My stomach was in knots and my chest felt like I was being pushed down. Then I thought of last night. The images pushed into my mind again. The sound, the smell.. Everything pushed it's way to the center of my thoughts. I sat up in bed. It was going to be a long day.

I walked in to the restaurant dragging my feet. I didn't feel like talking. I honestly didn't want to see my friends for the first time since we arrived here. I just wanted to be alone.  
"Hey hey Hajime! Ibuki and Kazuichi made breakfast today!" Ibuki came rushing at me almost pushing me over.  
"Uh that's great. Thanks." I said sounding down. I was trying hard to keep my thoughts down.  
I looked up at my friends, who were sitting at the table. Sonia and Gundam were siting close. Sonia was looking down and still not her usual self. But she was talking and that was good. Peko and Fuyuhiko were sitting awkwardly together as if some tension were pulling them apart. Nagito was sitting next to Hiyoko leaned back in a chair.  
"Hey Hajime! You look like shit!" Hiyoko giggled as I sat down.  
"Thanks for that." I said glumly. I took my usual spot across from Sonia.  
She looked up at me speaking up quietly," What is wrong Hajime?"  
"Nothing." I looked over to Fuyuhiko,who rolled his eyes.  
"Hey man are you sure? You really look like death." Soda said with a laugh as he came in with Ibuki. "I'm alright okay. Can everyone stop asking me?" I snapped. The room went silent.  
"Dammit. I'm sorry guys." I put my head in my hands.  
"Tell us what is plaguing you.." Gundam spoke up.  
I didn't answer.  
"Hajime had a nightmare last night. It was a memory from before."  
My head snapped up,"What the hell Fuyuhiko?!"  
"I'm sorry man. But we can't keep doing this..we can't keep acting like this shit isn't happening. It's affecting us and making us fuckin' crazy."  
I sighed. He was right. Our inability to deal with the past is what brought us here in the first place.  
"What kind of memory?" Peko looked up now.  
"It wasn't a good one. I really don't want to go into details about it guys."  
"But Hajime, you even said before that we need to work through this stuff together?" Soda said with his hand laced with Ibuki's on the table.  
I looked around at all of my friends. They were watching me through sad eyes, pressuring me to speak.  
"Well, I just don't feel like talking about it." I got up from the table.  
"Hey where are you going?" They asked almost all at once.  
"I gotta go check on Akane.” I said quickly, trying to make an escape.  
“Hajime, you can't just fucking leave."Fuyuhiko said desperately.  
"Buddy where you goin'?"  
“Hajime, we should really talk about this.”  
“Come on tell us.”  
Their voices all rushed together into a dull roar.  
"But..But you didn't eat chef Ibuki's master meal.." My eyes landed on Ibuki, who looked sad. I couldn't help but to feel guilty even though I was upset. I picked up my plate.  
“I'll eat it on the way." Before they could say anything I bolted out the door. 

I didn't want to go back in to see Akane. Not after yesterday. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. "Look who it is, the little killer."  
"Shut up." I said instantly without thinking.  
She looked shocked,"What Hajime isn't being nice to me? Why not? I'm your friend remember."  
She smirked at me taunting me.  
"No. You're not my friend. The Akane I know wouldn't try to slaughter all of us."  
She burst out laughing I stayed at the other end of the room this time leaning across the wall.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe you're wrong about all of them? Just like you were wrong about yourself."  
The words stung. It felt like someone thrust a knife through my chest.  
"W-what..what do you mean?"  
“I fucking mean, that you don't know about your friends. I never really cared about any of you."  
I knew the words weren't true. But somehow they felt true. I didn’t want them to be.  
"You mean.. This is the real Akane?"  
She smiled," Yep, Why do you think I haven't left Despair. This is what I want. I want to be this way. You losers never cared about me anyway."  
"That-that's not true!"  
"Fucking really? So is that why we have woken up everyone else's lover except mine?"  
"Hey.. It's not like that! I wanted to..but things just kept getting in the way. Things just kept popping up. We are waking him up now."  
"Ahahaha well it's too fucking late for that one Bambi ." , She turned away from me,"Can you leave already? I don't need pathetic nothings keeping me company."  
Her words stung again. I left without saying another word. I went out into the hallway and sat on the floor. I felt the stinging of her words collecting in my face. My face grew hot as tears wanted to form. I pushed it back. What she said.. It can't be true. Why is it so damn convincing?

It was late now. I had managed to avoid my friends all day. I left right before Nagito's shift to watch Akane. I made sure not the walk anywhere I thought they would be or would look for me. I didn't show up for lunch or dinner and I was starving. But I decided ,since I was going to be up all night anyways, I might as well wait till everyone was asleep. It was still raining and it was almost pitch dark outside. I walked slowly, under the dim street lights. I found myself walking by the music venue and stopped. I looked at the door. None of us had stepped foot in there since that night. Nervousness clutched my heart but I went inside. It was almost pitch black except for the stage light that was still on. I looked back at the door where blood was smeared. Sonia's blood. My stomach went sick once again. My mind flashed to the blood on my heads. I felt fear come into my body. I decided to keep walking. The venue was still decorated just as it had been on that night. Some of the sashes had fallen down to the ground. The table was filled with half eaten food, and flies swarmed around the mess.  
How could such a great night turn I to something so horrible? How could the past have possibly find us here of all places? I felt haunted by this building somehow. I walked into the study feeling irritated. I looked at thescene that was left from that night. Broken pieces of a computer, ropes, and a bloody letter opener layed on the floor. My eyes hesitated on the broken computer. Junko.. The voice echoed in my head. It was all her fault. I went up and kicked the computer again. I felt anger rising up in my chest as I picked it up and threw it at the wall.  
I then looked around wildly till I saw the box. It was still full of disks. I threw the box on the ground scattering them all across the floor. I picked some up snapping them into pieces, and stomping on the ones left on the ground. My anxiety grew each second as it overshadowed my anger. I sat down on the floor and held my head. I remembered Junko's voice. Her words. Something about her voice infected me like a virus. No, it's not her fault. It's all my fault. I should have done more. I should have saved them. I am nothing. I felt my body start to shake. Something is wrong with me. My mind flashed to the images of blood once more. Then they went a little further, twisting into a different world. I looked down to see myself standing over my friends. What If I hurt them? What if I can't control it? What if I really am a killer? I got up quickly and ran out of the building. I ran away from the music venue, and away from those thoughts.

I started walking again. I didn't know where I was walking and I didn't care. As long as it wasn't back in there. I found myself on the fourth island. I looked up into the dark sky at the rundown amusement park rides. The rain fell down on my head seeping into my clothes. I looked past the rides to the large castle like building that loomed in the distance. The light was on and the door was open. I walked up slowly. The whole building looked just like the others on the island. It was a shell and looked like it had been here for ages. I walked in through the door shaking myself off a little. My shoes squeaked on the floor as I walked up to the front. It was mostly dark but there were candles lined up and flickering. At the end of them was a black figure. As I walked closer I saw that it was Gundam Tanaka.  
 He looked to be fixed on something in the front. I know he had to have heard my foot steps. I saw his four hamsters off to the side watching him. The castle was much smaller than the one in the Neo World Program. It reminded me a lot more of a church than a castle. It was a large cathedral like building.  
"Gundam?" I spoke quietly, feeling guilty for interrupting him.  
He didn't turn around," Ah my singularity."  
"W-what are you doing?"  
He turned around now, " I am mediating. It refreshes my aura and brings my thoughts to a central point"  
“Where is Sonia?” I said looking around once more in case I had missed her.  
He smirked, “ My lady is among friends locked away in her castle.”  
“So, she is in her cabin..” I said slightly jokingly.  
I took a seat on the small platform he was standing on. He took a seat beside me and his hamsters ran up to him. They buried themselves in his scarf.  
"Can I ask you something?" I spoke up after a long silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a good silence. Gundam wasn't pressuring me to talk, he wasn't pressuring me at all. I felt I could actually be honest.  
"Ah, you may proceed." His gaze turned to me.  
"H-how do you deal with the..past?”, I finally spit out," I mean besides Hiyoko and Nagito you are the only one I have seen who doesn't seem to have a hard time dealing with it all. I just want to know how you do it."  
He looked away thinking for a moment, "It seems you think I hold some sort of immunity. How foolish... I too struggle with the dealings with the past. Though it is a weakness I do not care to admit." "Yeah I get that feeling too."  
We sat for awhile hearing the rain fall on top of the roof. "I-I was quite a ruthless creature.." Gundam started. I turned back to him surprised he had spoken.  
" I have mourned many of nights thinking Of the species I have wiped from the earth."  
" Animals? Is that it?" I said in the dim light.  
He looked back at me seriously,"My time spent with all of you was not my only dealings. That demon of a woman sent me on my own quests."  
Of course she did. What a better way to make Despair then to have the Ultimate Breeder wipe out entire species.  
"I must admit there is something that has been plaguing me.."  
"W-What is it?"  
"Seeing Miss Sonia in..that state of mind has taken me far back into the depths of something I wish I did not remember."  
"What do you remember?"  
“I-I recall often begging for her affection. I was more of a weakling compared to the others of our group and she treated me as such."  
"Well, that doesn't really surprise me. Sonia in despair is pretty..scary." I looked down to my leg remembering how Sonia had led the girls, " But you know how she really feels about you." I said after awhile. I wanted to say that despair meant nothing. But I was having a hard time convincing myself.  
I wish I could have had more to say, " I wish I had some kind of awesome thing to say, but I'm all out of pep talks and hope speeches I'm afraid." I said weakly.  
He chuckled at my comment," I don't need such nonsense, I know one day we will all be past this and join the others as fearsome warriors of this dying world. "  
"W-What do you mean by that? You really think we are going to get off the island?"  
"And you do not?" He raised an eyebrow at me," It's as if you have forgotten who you are my fickle friend. It's no matter. I believe one day we will be able to repay the world a service."  
"I used to think that..but I'm not sure I do anymore." I careless admitted.  
I felt guilty for thinking it, but the words spilled out into the open.There was a huge weight on my shoulders.  
"Hmm. It appears you are afflicted with disease. I am a Supreme Dark Lord, therefore I believe in the existence of other worldly demons. It would be beneficial for them if we were to stay here and wallow in our pity, but I believe we could become lords of a new world!" His eyes shined with passion. I was honestly surprised but confused. I just had a hard time feeling that way.  
"Yeah yeah." I said nudging him with my arm, he laughed with me. It felt nice to be able to talk. For a moment my mind stopped. I didn't feel such a weight anymore. But soon after, the pressure and the nagging thoughts came back.  
I left Gundam and returned to my cabin.  
I had another restless night and my anxiety got worse by the minute. I thought for a long time about what Gundam had said, but somehow I still couldn't understand. The fear swirled around in my stomach as I feared sleep. I felt sick. Like something in me wasn't right anymore. I fell asleep finally after hours of sitting in the darkness listening to the rain.

Day 61

I woke up the next morning feeling sick. There was no other excuse other than the fact that I just didn't feel well. I wanted to lay in bed all day honestly, but I knew my friends would probably have an aneurism from worrying about me. I made my way over to the restaurant for normal breakfast time. I put on a smile and tried my best to act better. I didn't want anymore questions. I made conversation and talked my regular talk, no one seemed suspicious. I'm sure they think I've somehow recovered. Afterall, we had made a bad habit of ignoring things we didn't want to talk about. If they only knew.  
Sonia seemed to be doing better, but she was still pretty quiet. I bet she was going through the same thing I was. Gundam went on doing the talking for her, which she seemed to enjoy. Peko seemed very distance as she looked to be ignoring everyone at the table.  
Everyone else seemed to be their usual self.  
Soda tried to crack jokes to relieve tension and Fuyuhiko gave him an annoyed look.  
Nagito even seemed to be getting in on our conversations.  
Hiyoko and Ibuki laughed endlessly at the others at the table. With each word they spoke, I felt myself distancing myself more and more.  
I had watch on Akane again right after breakfast. I left the food at the door, but didn't go inside. I'm not sure if I could take another talk with her. I mostly layed in the pod room with my eyes closed till it was time for my shift to be over. Of course never falling asleep.  
After, I headed back to the hotel for lunch. I had volunteered to cook with Ibuki. I mostly did it as another cover up. I really couldn't deal with my friends worrying about me.  
Ibuki rushed around with a skip in her step. It was kinda hard to believe what Soda had said about her. She always seemed to be the most happy, even from the moment she woke up.  
"Ibuki love love loves to cook now! It's so cool! It's like creating a band!"  
I'm sure she had a reason for that odd comparison.  
I could tell she had found a new love for cooking, and she was pretty good at it too. The food she had made for breakfast the day before was pretty good. She gave me the duty of cutting up some vegetables for the stew. Since, it was still drizzly outside, we decided soup would be the best course of action. She had loud music playing as we cooked together. Ibuki looked to be having the time of her life doing something so simple. She insisted she make a protein shake for Akane as a treat. I was skeptical, but didn't protest. As long as I didn’t have to bring it to her. I looked up and watched as she prepared the blender and the ingredients. She turned it on still smiling and bopping her head to the music. I shifted my vision down concentrating on cutting more vegetables. I listened as the sound of the blender started then stopped suddenly.  
In the corner of my eye I saw Ibuki jump back quickly.  
"Are you okay?" I said looking up now. Her eyes were fixed on the blender. The smile was gone from her face.  
"No U-Uh, Ibuki is fine. She has never been better." I watched as she put her hands back up to the blender to turn it on again. Her hands were shaking slighly. I put my things down and watched her. I watched as she tried again to turn it back on, but she jumped back in fear at the sound. Her whole body was shaking now as she stared at the blender.  
Ibuki started breathing heavily and she looked even more scared. She hunched over putting her hands on her knees trying to slow her breathing.  
I quickly made my way over to her," Ibuki W-What is it? W-What's wrong?"  
Her eyes were fixed in that one spot. She was fidgeting her legs nervously. She was hiding her face from me. I could tell she was trying not to cry.  
“H-Hey it's okay."  
“ I-I cannot stop my hands from shaking.." She looked up at my pitifully.  
"Well your probably having a anxiety attack like Sonia." I said trying to get her to look at me.  
"That's not is.. I just can't get my body to stop shaking." Her voice was more serious than I had ever heard it. She looked to be getting worse by the second,  
"I'm gonna go get Soda."  
"N-No! Please don't leave Ibuki here. Just.. Take me somewhere quiet. Please H-Hajime. I just want to go somewhere quiet."  
I helped bring her into the dinning room turning of the music, as I walked her towards the window. I was holding her wrists trying to steady her, but she was right. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
"What did you see?" I said knowing it was something the sound had triggered.  
She looked away and her face was red. I had never seen Ibuki like this. It was a rare sight.  
Her voice lacked it's usual vibrancy," I-I-I was..I've been having these dreams. But I-I c-can't even say it o-out loud." Her teeth were chattering. I wrapped her up in a hug. I knew how she was feeling. She didn't resist and she started to cry once more.  
I hated seeing my friends like this. It was okay if I felt this way ,but I hated to see them anything less than happy.  
" W-What the hell?!" Soda's voice broke my thoughts. He looked angry at first till her saw Ibuki's face. He rushed in," Hajime what did you do!?"  
"Me?! I didn't do anything!" I said frantically.  
Ibuki grabbed his arm, " Hajime is helping me..Ibuki is having a little bit of a meltdown." He grabbed onto her taking my seat.  
Soda gave me a sympathetic look, “Sorry man.”  
I watched a Ibuki held onto Soda crying more and more. It was hard to see her like this. This was a big problem. I went to go get her some water and a snack. She only smiled weakly when I gave it to her. I had an overwhelming want to make everything better. For all of my friends. I wanted to be strong for them. But my thoughts told me I couldn't do that. My thoughts only confirmed that I was nothing.

I finished making lunch and we all sat together in silence. It was unusual for us to be quiet, but all you could hear was the clanking of spoons hitting the bowls. Everyone had been told about the events of the morning and we all felt drained. The force of the past was starting to push down on all of us. It was impossible to escape from now. I finished my lunch quickly and got up to leave without a word. No one said anything, but they watched me with sad eyes. I peaked back through the doorway as I left. They looked back at were I had left longingly. I couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. I'm supposed to lead them after all, but how could I? How could I make them feel better if I couldn't even make myself feel better? My friends were looking down sadly, pushing the soup around in their bowls. They all looked to be deep in thought. Peko and Fuyuhiko were sitting even farther apart now. They didn't look or speak to each other. Ibuki's body was still shaking slightly as she attempted to capture the soup in her spoon. Sonia stared down at her plate, not eating. Even, Hiyoko didn't say anything as she looked past everyone and stared out the window.  
I didn't return for dinner. Come to think of it, I don't even think anyone met for dinner. I spent the rest of my night locked away in my cabin. My brain felt tired.  
I layed down for another night of the same series of events. Extreme anxiety, fear and the inability to fall asleep. I decided to try to sleep earlier tonight, since there was nothing else I really felt like doing. My mind wouldn't turn off as I tossed and turned for a couple of hours. Somehow I fell asleep faster than I had the nights before,but I wish I hadn't. 

*Hajime's dream* 

The vivid images came rushing back, as if I had only turned off the TV and now I had turned it back on. Only I witness the same scene as if nothing had changed. It all faded back to the light. The sound of screaming and that loud nagging alarm rushing through the area with an echo. The spattering of feet pounding against the asphalt. My hands. The blood. The smell. I watched as my vision shifted from my hands to what was in front of me. I was in the middle of a street. The ground was caked with rocks,dirt, and blood. The screaming was loud now. Really loud. I watched as bodies flew past me. Some appeared to be normal civilians while the majority were Monokuma . Suddenly more and more Monokumas rushed beside me after the group that had tried to get away. I watched as they tackled people to the ground. No one touched me. Some got close but they made sure not to bump into me. I felt the blood on my hands but didn't look down. I wiped then one my pants before standing up and looking behind me. Hundreds of Monokuma funneled around me. I looked back to the front. They all rushed into every crevice and all way around the city. Like termites they infected everything.  
My vision landed on a few people in front of me. They stood out amount the rest as they weren't running.  
It was Ibuki Mioda. I watched as her black hair her hung down low, but something was different. She turned around and it revealed a gruesome scene. She was covered in blood from head to toe. I watched as she smiled before running off farther into the city. My eyes shifted to two figures. They were turned my direction and talking. It was Nekomaru and Akane. Nekomaru was huge and his hands were covered in blood. My eyes trailed to the chains he was carrying I followed the chains to bodies connected to them. Mikan trailed up after with a syringe in her hand, and with her head down approached Akane. Akane was skinny. Really skinny, but no where near how emaciated she was when she woke up. Akane kicked rocks in Mikan's face before returning her gaze back to Nekomaru. He looked bored and turned around dragging his hostages with him.  
"Hey so what's the plan?" I watched as my vision turned to another figure. Kazuichi Soda. He had spatters of blood all over him and he carried a blowtorch.  
"Cleanse the city." My voice spoke up. Only it didn't sound like my voice, it was as if someone else was using my body.  
"We have been doing that all fucking week. I'm tired of killing useless people. When are we going to get to kill someone that actually matters."  
"There are plans in motion. It pays to be patient.”  
“Yeah, that's what I hear.” Soda's voice was sinister. He looked back then turned back to me.  
“What about the weaklings? They aren't good for anything!” His voice heightened as I sensed his annoyance.  
“Everyone has potential. Now go. Before I get tired of this conversation."  
He didn't hesitate and turned around to leave. I watched as he joined another group. Sonia, Peko, Gundam,Teruteru and Fuyuhiko. Sonia had a girl up against a wall and held her by her neck. At Soda's approaching footsteps she turned her gaze to him and snapped the girls neck instantly. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. Peko was sitting on Teruteru, who was on all fours acting like a stepping stool. I couldn't make out their words but they started talking among themselves. Soda walked over to Fuyuhiko leaning in telling him something. Then, they both grabbed Gundam by the arms and started walking him somewhere. They were telling him something forcing him up the street. My vision followed them as they approached a family of four struggling to get away. The family was trapped, and crouched down in the ally. Thankfully, my body turned away from the scene that was about to unfold.  
My eyes looked ahead and then I saw her.  
Junko Enoshima.  
She was dressed in her usual garb and her eyes were fixed straight ahead. Among the chaos she stood out the most. She was walking towards me, her hair bouncing with each step. I felt my body react oddly to her presence. As I watched her, I felt my body start to shake with anticipation. I wanted her near. As she got closer, I fidgeted on the inside but tried to keep my composer on the outside. She walked over to Nekomaru and his group. She was telling them something. I watched as her face changed with each of her personalities. Their eyes widened at her presence, and they watched her every movement. After she left, the three took a direct trip inside one of the building. Nekomaru ,still dragging the bodies behind him, pushed past Akane and entered first Akane quickly followed unfazed by his neglect. Mikan looked back as she entered the building last. It was clear she wanted to follow Junko. My eyes shiftet back to Junko as she made her way over to Sonia and Peko. They looked to be having a casual conversation now that they were done killing the girl. Junko grabbed Peko's arm getting her off of Teruteru. She grabbed him off of the ground lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. She then got close whispering something to him. He took off in a direction grabbing a knife from his apron. Junko crossed her arms looking at the two girls. She had her back to me now. They watched her closely, listening to her intensely. Junko finished and started walking towards me. Behind her I watched as Sonia and Peko turned on each other and started fighting. They wrestled each other to the ground in force. I spied a huge smile laying across Junko's face as she heard the fight behind her. With each of her footsteps, my body got more anxious. It all felt... weird. Every cell in my body wanted her close. It wanted to hear her speak. As she got close, her scent hit me hard. It overwhelmed my senses causing everything to go blurry. It was as if I had inhaled poison, but I wanted nothing more than to breathe it in again. Her eyes were fixed on me. I watched as my eyes floated all around analyzing everything about her. Her hair, the way she walked, the way her eyes widened watching the horror around her.  
Then she spoke.  
"So, How are my baby Despairs doinnn'?" Her voice hit me hard. It was like a symphony to my ears. I felt it as it went through my ears and worked it's way inside my chest. It was like a virus. It made it hard to breathe. She was dripping with Despair. It oozed from her and into the air.  
"Hmm. They look like complete imbeciles to me."  
" Aw someone wisnt wiking my whittle babies."  
I felt the muscles in my face stiffen.  
"Is something wrong hun? Your lack of enthusiasm is a major fucking downer." Her expression turned annoyed.  
"I do not feel anything. You said it would go away...that He would go away, but it hasn't."  
A huge smile lay across her face, she got closer looking at me in the eyes. I felt her breathe on my face. It intoxicated me.  
"Despair has a way of washing away everything. All in good time." She leaned into my ear whispering. Everything about her was overwhelming. Her scent, her presence, the Despair. It fell off of her and into my body. I hung on every word wanting it to be true.  
"Here I will show you." She turned my body till I faced a small child on the street. The little child was scared and crying, " Tell me how you feel after this." My body heated up as she pulled away. I centered myself watching the child. Then I took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So yes this chapter is a little slow and quite sad. But this chapter really means a lot to me. For someone who has dealt with mental issues it was an awesome experience getting to write about it with these characters. If you have any questions I encourage you to wait till the next chapter. They are in parts because I intended for them to be one chapter, but realized I wanted more time to write the other scenes because they are important. This whole chapter is important! so, yeah I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, on another note. I wanted to let anyone who follows my story to know that I am constantly working on my story, so if it takes two weeks I was working on it basically every day for two weeks. I definitely plan on finishing and I'm actually already coming up with ideas for a sequel to this story. Anyways, hope you liked it!!  
> Ps. I didn't get to proof read as much as I would have liked so don't kill me with the mistakes lol I just really wanted to get this chapter up


	8. The Nightmares (Part 2)

Day 61 (cont.)

I woke up yelling this time. I felt as if I had just been there. It was all so real.  
Thoughts of Junko filled my head as I remembered her scent and her presence. It was as if she was in the room with me. My body was shaking and I couldn't breathe. Now THIS was too much. I felt tears tugging at the sides of my eyes. My face was wet with sweat. My mind couldn’t process what I had seen. What I was about to do...I felt trapped in my dark room and fear filled every part of my body. I can't do this anymore.  
I got up and stormed outside.

It was pouring outside. But the heat from my body seemed to keep it away. I didn't even bother putting on shoes this time. The water overtook me as I ran and banged on the doors of my other friends' cabins.  
" H-hey!! Everyone get out here!" My voice sounded panicked.  
One by one the cabin doors opened and I saw all of my sleepy friends standing in the doorways.  
"Are you alright Hajime?" Sonia's soft voice spoke. Hiyoko and Ibuki came out of the darkness behind her. Hiyoko rubbed her eyes, while Ibuki carried her pillow.  
"Hajime what the fuck is going on!?" Fuyuhiko looked worried as he stood in the doorway with his arm around Peko.  
"Y-yeah yeah! Why are you standin' out in the pouring rain like that!? Come inside!" Soda said.  
The thunder roared and the lightening lit up the sky.  
Gundam appeared behind him, “What is the meaning of this?”  
I paused for a second trying to catch my breathe. Was I really going to do this?  
"W-We need to talk..." I started to say, “Someone go get Nagito at the hospital. I-I just- I have to talk to everyone.”  
They looked at me with worried faces, but did what I asked.

We all met back shortly in the hotel lobby.  
I tried to steady myself. My whole body was shaking. I don't have to think. I just have to tell them. I'm not sure what, but I have to get some kind of release. I felt as if I was about ready to explode. The pressure of anxiety and fear melted together.  
We all met in the hotel lobby shortly. I took a seat, still shaking, in a lounge chair across from the two couches that my friends occupied. Everyone was in their wet pajamas looking at me with a worried expression. I insisted that they make themselves comfortable. Ibuki brought her pillow, while the others snuggled close together under blankets.  
It was silent for a long time. They watched me, waiting for me to speak. I could only imagine what I looked like to them. I felt crazy, surely I looked the part too.  
I started talking before they could,"I-I have to talk about this..I-I c-can't keep hiding it or I'm pretty sure it's going to kill me."  
I was surprised by my words. In such as short time everything had piled up pushing me to the edge. The Despair had taken over.  
I looked up at my their faces once more, then I started. It poured out of me like vomit. I needed it out of me. The words,the feelings the memories. If I wanted to be strong for them, I had to do this. They sat in horror listening to my vivid memories.  
“W-Well I had this dream one night, and I- I had b-blood all over my hands. It was so vivid. It was like I had just been there. And it was me, but it wasn't me. This voice spoke in my head, and it wasn't m-me either. He was talking about hating someone, hating..me. I think he was talking about me” My voice broke on the last word. My breathing increased again. I didn't look up. I was afraid of what their faces would tell me.  
“A-And I talked to Akane.. and she kept telling me. She kept telling me I was this mass m-m-murder, and I know it's true. But I feel like...I feel like it still may be true, and I d-don't want to hurt any of you. But there is something w-wrong with me.”  
I couldn't help but to tear up. I didn't plan it that way, but I felt I was at my breaking point.  
“Then, tonight I had another..m-memory. It was all of us. And there was so much blood everywhere, Monokumas were infecting this city. I saw Akane, Nekomaru, and Mikan...there were bodies, and their faces. “ I finally looked up at Sonia,” but it wasn't even the worse part.” I quickly closed my eyes and hid my head down, struggling to push the rest of my sentences out, ” Sonia s-snapped this girls neck, then Soda you came up to me complaining about how you were tired of k-killing u-useless people.”  
I felt a pain in my chest, I didn't want to tell them about their past selves, but I had to. I couldn't keep it in my head, “ And Soda you and Fuyuhiko grabbed G-Gundam and you were going to make him kill these people. B-b-because you thought he was too weak. T-t-then I saw Junko. It was the most vivid part of the damn dream. I remember her so well. It felt so real like she was alive. L-l-like she was right in front of me. She was ordering everyone a-around and the way you guys looked at her..”  
I looked up to my friends now, their faces were ripped in pain just as mine was, “ S-she picked Peko off of Teruteru because she was using him as a stepping stool, and then she said something to Sonia and Peko and they started fighting. I-I remember everything about her. Her scent, the way it felt to want her..c-c-close, a-and then..then she told me that Despair would wash it all away. That..he..could feel something again, and then she turned me t-towards..towards this kid. And I was going to kill him. I was going to k-kill that kid.”  
I stopped. I felt every part of my body, and my head screaming. I kept putting my hands to my head as I struggled to get every thought out.  
I just needed it out of my head, “I did kill that kid. I ki-killed more people than I want to remember, and I can't deal with that. I can't deal with that, and deal with everything else too. S-something is wrong with me, and I know it. And you know it. I'm a killer, and I still am. And I can't hurt you. Not now, not ever. “  
I felt like I wasn't making any sense. I was talking so frantically that my sentences were running together. I felt my hands start to tingle because I wasn't allowing myself to breathe.  
“I can't keep remembering like this. I-I can't deal with it all at once. I don't know what to do..and my head..my head it hurts. And I can't b-b-breathe.”  
I finally said, while leaning down to put my head through me knees. I really couldn't breathe. I felt my friends come up along side me. My hearing was slightly impaired. I closed my eyes, because I felt so light headed. The room had faded away slightly. I just had to focus on breathing.  
After a minute or two of feeling my friends soothe me, I felt I could breathe again. That feeling I had was so awful, I'm was going to do my best to never feel like that again. My forehead felt sweaty and I finally looked up. All of them were huddled around me in their pajamas, their faces looked worried.  
“Damn. I'm sorry. That was a lot...wasn't it.” I sat back up in my chair, and they started returning to their seats.  
“Yeah, It was but..you don't ever have to say you're sorry for something like that.” Soda said first, giving me a smile as he took a seat next to Ibuki and Hiyoko.  
“ There is nothing wrong with reaching a breaking point.” Peko said next.  
“She is right,” Sonia said next, a halfhearted smile lay across her face, “I believe we have all been there.”  
“I'm just glad you decided to tell us!” Ibuki's voice sounded loud, but it was dull compared to her usual antics.  
“C-can you just tell me..I'm not the only one?” I said finally. I already knew the answer, but I needed someone to say it out loud. To wash the lies that infected my brain.  
They all looked at me with complete surprise. I don't think they were expecting so much from me.  
Then something I didn't expect happened.  
"Oh, Hajime, I feel that way too.” Sonia looked at me with sad eyes, “Before this, I didn't give much thought to the past, though I had the images in my head. I planed to lock them away." Sonia's soft voice spoke up ." But after the incident and the dreams.. I cannot keep it away." She started to sob along with me. It felt weird to say but I was happy that I wasn't the only one. She came up beside me wrapping me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Yeah, I mean..buddy you're not the only one.” Soda spoke up next. I pulled away from Sonia and wiped my wet face. Soda continued, “ I-I hate that I can't go back and stop myself. I hate that I don't know how to deal with..with killing people. I'm just Kazuichi Soda. I never thought I could do something like that..” His voice was serious and Ibuki grabbed his hand reassuringly.  
Peko's cold voice spoke up unexpectedly, “I only wish, we had never met her.. For someone to corrupt me in such a way to even betray the Yakuza and Fuyuhiko.. It is unimaginable.”  
“So, that's been what has been bothering you?” Fuyuhiko spoke up now bringing their issues up in front of us.  
Peko's face turned red, but she continued “Yes, to be having these nightmares..and knowing my traitor nature. I feel as if I cannot forgive myself.”  
“You're so...ugh.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. I smiled at their reunion.  
Fuyuhiko then turned back to us, “ I know that you guys know that..I'm a bad guy.”  
Sonia went to say something, but he stopped her with a smile, “But it hasn't been easy for me either..being a fucking Despair, killing innocent people who didn't deserve to be killed.. Knowing I walked around with that evil conniving bitch. I struggle just like all of you even if I don't show it...There.” He said finally. He turned his face in embarrassment.  
“I think you already know my feelings.” Gundam spoke up next, looking me in the eyes. I nodded in agreement. Sonia grabbed his arm tighter, seemingly knowing what he was talking about too.  
We paused again in silence. It was comfortable though. I felt safe here. I felt like I could actually breathe. This conversation was a long time coming.  
"I-I would like to say something.." Hiyoko spoke up next.  
I think we were all surprised that she had said anything. Well, I guess this night kind of surprised everyone. My friends have never really seen me break down, not like this.  
" I have been having nightmares too.. I don't talk about it. I don't talk about the past. I haven't talked about it since I woke up but I think about it all the time."  
She stopped for a long time and Ibuki put her hand on Hiyoko's arms pushing her to speak, “Usually, I wouldn't bother tell you all this. I mean how are you guys even supposed to help me?” Hiyoko said it with a whine.  
Her words sounded childish, but her voice was dead serious. “I-I killed my family too..” She looked at Sonia, “Well, my grandmother anyway..And I keep having this-this dream of this girl, and I-I keep beating her-” She stopped looking too terrified to finish her sentence.  
Wow, This isn't the same Hiyoko I had known. I remembered the little girl killing crabs on the beach and enjoying the violence. Now she was grown, and she felt remorse. She seemed to be disturbed with herself just as we were. I was reminded suddenly about how much we had changed from the island in the Neo World Program.  
“Well, you don't have to deal with it alone.” Fuyhiko spoke up next. I honestly didn't expect him to be the one to speak up. The two hadn't done much talking since Hiyoko had woken up.  
Hiyoko looked up a singular tear ran down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. She looked to be determined not to resort to childish crying. She smiled at Fuyuhiko and Peko, who smiled at her back.  
“I second that! I-I think you all know that Ibuki hasn't exactly been herself. I mean I got scared by a blender.,, annnnd I don't know when I'm going to be able to even shred on a guitar again.” Her face drooped down sadly, “I mean, I almost hurt some of you, I did hurt Hiyoko..” Ibuki looked at Hiyoko. But Hiyoko gave her an casual expression, showing how she didn't care about that.  
“So, Ibuki's point is that, we are all kinda messed up. We know exactly how you feel.” She smiled a big smile at me.  
“Hajime, Ibuki is right, nothing is wrong with you. If something is wrong with you, then there is something wrong with all of us.” Sonia spoke up, she had taken her place back between Gundam and Fuyuhiko.  
The words echoed what Kazuichi had said earlier.  
“Hajime..”Nagito spoke up now, “I know you probably don't want to hear this from someone like me..”  
I winced afraid of what he was going to say to me, “But you aren't Izuru Kamukura. That's what you fear the most, am I right?”  
I was shocked that he knew everything about me so easily.  
He continued, “It's easy to tell. You think that somehow you wanted to kill Akane.”  
He seemed sincere, “But, from what I can see Izuru may be inside you. He feeds off of your insecurity. But I also believe that you would never hurt any of us.”  
I paused for second trying to understand. I was starting to feel lighter. How could I ever think that? I hated that Nagito was right. I had forgot that he knew how to analyze us more than anyone. I let his words soak in .  
“Just so we are clear, only the girls have had dreams?" Nagito spoke up again.  
“A-and me..” I said anxiously.  
“Yeah, I know.” I gave him a look. Wow, if I didn't still feel light headed, I might actually hit him  
“W-wait, How could you possibly know that?” Fuyuhiko looked at him in shock.  
“Well, It wasn't that hard to figure out. All of the girls..and Hajime. Seemed to be having strange symptoms.”  
“B-but Soda I thought you had a dream.” His face turned surprised at my accusation.  
“I mean I did..sometimes I have dreams about the past. But I told you, it's not like what you guys have been having. I don't wake up with Junko's breathe on my freakin' shoulder.”  
Nagito looked to be deep in though," Hmm that's strange."  
Then he looked down disappointment," Wow I must be a complete idiot. It was the video wasn't it? It was Junko."  
We all fidgeted at her name. She still managed to haunt us, even in her death. It was worse knowing that we were still somehow attached to her. Somewhere deep down, she had a hold on us.  
"Hey, just because I haven't had horrible nightmares doesn't mean that I don't have trouble dealing with the things I've done!" Soda said frantically.  
Nagito gave him a sympathetic look, “I never said you did. I was trying to understand how this has all happened. I mean none of you seemed to have a problem until after the dance.”  
The dance. It seemed to be the turning point for a lot of us.  
“B-but I didn't even watch the whole video.” I said finally.  
“I see, that's why you didn't turn into Despair. But, you did hear her voice, right?”  
“Yeah... I guess I did.” I had heard her voice alright, and it had awakened my memories in a new way. Her voice had infected me, and it felt like it was scratching it's way through my skull.  
“I'm just glad she is dead.” Fuyuhiko said bitterly. I knew what he meant instantly. I didn't want to think about what it would be like to see her in person. I didn't want to think about what would happen to us.  
But if we hadn't met her, we wouldn't all be here together right?” Nagito spoke up now. It caught us all of guard.  
“What do you mean?” I said cautiously. He can't really be suggesting that everything that happened was a good thing.  
“Now, hold on. Don't look so hasty.” Nagito said cautiously. He had been quiet mostly listening to all of us talk, “I mean, there was terrible luck..and hopeless Despair. So much it sickens me, but us sitting here now only shows how much hope has won!”  
“Oh no.” Soda said, putting his hand to his head in annoyance.  
“Come on, Let the man finish. He hasn't gotten out a good hope speech in awhile. He will probably explode if we don't let him.” Fuyuhiko said with a smirk.  
“You all have unimaginable amounts of hope flowing through you. It amazes even me. I never thought that you would even wake up from Despair, but now you are all surpassing that expectation even more than I expected. Especially you Hajime.” Nagito's eyes landed on me.  
Something about his words sickened me. I sure didn't feel like I was brimming with hope.  
“ So I was right in saying that I spent more time thinking of the past then all of you put together.” Nagito said finally.  
All of us looked down, I didn't remember that conversation but he was right.  
“Well, It was easy to not remember what I wanted to forget..” Sonia said sadly.  
“It's just...how were we supposed to? How were we supposed to deal with something like this?”Soda said finally.  
There was a long silence. I put my head in my hands rustling my hair around. I sighed a little. Then I looked up. My friends were all looking at me waiting for me to say something. Why me? What am I supposed to say?  
I knew though.  
I somehow knew the answer it was staring me right in the face. I had known the answer all along. If only I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me. I let my fear overrun everything. I let myself believe lies I knew couldn't be true. I didn't listen to the answer I had known from the beginning.  
“Together.” I said finally, “We can do this..We can do anything together.”  
A smile lay across my face, “I don't know why I let myself believe things I knew weren't true. But it's okay that I did, because I have you guys here to pull me out of it.”  
I felt something new coming up in my voice.  
Something strong and passionate taking hold, “From now on, we deal with the past instead of running away from it.”  
Big smiles, replaced their sad gazes. Especially Nagito, who was going all crazy eyed at my words.  
I could feel the darkness lifting. The Despair was disappearing out of my mind and my body. Suddenly, I felt free.

Day 62

It was starting to get bright outside now. We had spent the whole night talking. We all walked back to the cabins casually. It had finally stopped raining. I could barely see the sun about to come up on the other side of the island. We decided to go get a little rest, then meet back up for lunch. Nagito said he would go and monitor Akane. I offered to take his shift, but he insisted he could do it. One by one all of my friends rounded up to give me a hug. I felt somehow lighter. It didn't feel awkward either. Something about last night had made us closer.

Later that day and after lunch I went to go visit Akane. I also wanted to check on the other sleeping students.  
I walked into the pod room and made my rounds around the circle. Everyone appeared to be sleeping well. I stopped by Nekomaru. I just wish he would wake up. I turned my head back to the window and saw Akane watching me. We made eye contact and she turned away. I wasn't afraid to talk to her anymore. I walked over and pushed open the door with force.  
“Oh hey Izuru, what's up?” Akane said trying to get me to react again.  
I took a deep breathe remembering the truth.  
I picked up a chair and sat across from her, “I know why you have stayed in Despair.”  
She eyed me, “Oh, please tell me.”  
“Because you're stubborn. Well, Akane is stubborn. She doesn't want to come back until Nekomaru does.”  
“HAHAH are you fucking dense?! You just don't want to believe the truth.” Akane gave me a death glare.  
“No, you just want me to believe that the Akane I know has given in to Despair, and that could never never be true.”  
She stood up now growing angrier,”You better shut up, before you make me really mad. I promised Her I wouldn't kill you. But I think you are asking for it now.”  
She seemed more agitated than usual, but her presence was menacing.  
Oh no, a thought came to my mind. What if it is taking over now? What if the longer she stays this way, the less hold she has on herself?  
“It's true. She is going to win.” I got up making my way to the door wanting to get out of there now.  
Her breathing increased as she got more angry by the second, then she lunged. I managed to turn in enough time, and I heard her hit the wall behind me. I ran for the door, closing it quickly behind me. I heard her banging on it, as I quickly locked it. I looked back through the window to see her hands were untied. She hit the window, and gave me a glare. Good thing I got out when I did, or she may have actually killed me. I watched as she paced around hitting the wall. She picked up the chair and threw it at the glass. Every time I saw her, It reminded me more and more of Junko. It was almost like watching Akane turn into her.  
I was somehow reminded about what Gundam had said about the demons, and it being beneficial that we stayed this way. By the looks of it, whatever had a hold of Akane, looked pretty angry.  
I walked back down the stairs to the lobby. I needed to tell my friends about what had happened. I turned to see the computer. I wonder what Makoto is doing? Did he really mean that one day we may be able to join the future foundation?  
Suddenly, my friends all funneled through the lobby door at the same time I had planned to walk out.  
“W-What are you guys doing here? It's my shift remember?”  
“Yeah, we know. We just wanted to keep you company.” Soda said giving me a smirk.  
“Well, that's good. Especially because Akane got free and tried to kill me.”  
“What the fuck!? Well, good thing we came over then.” Fuyuhiko have me a smirk then pushed past me towards the stairs.  
They started walking back towards the pod room with me. Once again we were put back into our usual rush. A place where Hope and Despair liked to trade places with each other. But staying in the place is what brought us all so much pain. How do I stop that from happening again?  
Then it hit me, I had a wonderful idea.

We all met late at night on the beach. There was little debris from the storm, but we pushed it aside. We aligned the beach with tiki torches from the shed and spread out blankets. I realized that this was the first time we hadn't set foot on the beach since we had first arrived. We never took the time to slow down, to sit with each other on the beach and enjoy it. It was the perfect night for a bonfire. The air was cool, since it was after the storm and the clouds had finally cleared. I could hear the sound of bugs chirping, and fireflies filled the air.  
Soda was starting the fire. I watched as all of the guys surrounded the wood trying to figure it out.  
None of us had started a fire pit before.  
I heard Soda say, “ How hard could it be?” Before he tried to put flame to the pieces of wood. It wouldn't light. I watched as Soda, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, and Gundam argued about the correct way to build a bonfire, and shared their ideas on why it wasn't working out.  
I turned and watched as the girls set up the camp, placing down blankets and setting out the food. Ibuki brought her stereo and put on what she liked to call, “Ibuki's slow jams”. It was actually pretty good. Ibuki grabbed Sonia forcing her into a game of tag. The game quickly turned into a huge contest, when Ibuki eventually tagged all the girls.I watched the whole thing up until the point where Peko hid in one of the palm trees and tackled Ibuki to the ground in order to tag her.  
Wow, I guess this is what happens when we try to do normal things.  
I was at the edge of the beach feeling the water run up and around my ankles. It felt nice. This all felt nice. I thought back to the dreams, and took a deep breathe. This is how we move forward. This is how we heal. I turned back around and started walking over to the still not lit bonfire. The guys were still arguing on what to do.  
“You guys are being really stupid right now.” Nagito held his head in annoyance, “It's really easy if you would just listen.”  
“We already tried it your way Nagito and it didn't work!” Fuyuhiko said giving him a look.  
“ I believe my Devas could fix your problem.” Gundam said sounding confident.  
“Gundam, unless your hamsters have lazer vision or breathe fire they can't help us in this situation!” Soda said holding up his fist, “Ah man, I know the right way I'm just going to do it.”  
Before I could say anything, I watched as Soda sprayed the entire can of lighter fluid onto the fire and dropped the container, then carelessly flicked the match onto the fire. Fire erupted from the logs causing all of us to fall down to the ground.  
“Well, uh I lit it.” Soda said nervously.  
“I'm seriously going to kill you.” Fuyuhiko said getting up and chasing around the beach. I just sat laughing on the ground. 

We eventually all took our places around the fire. We sat together eating the food Ibuki had been so excited to prepare. Teruteru was going to have a run for his money when he woke up.  
“ Ahhh, This is so good Ibuki. Seriously you're becoming a freakin' master chef!” Soda said nudging her as he scarfed down the food.  
A big smile came across her face, “Of course! Ibuki has many talents you guys don't know about!”  
That worried me somehow.  
Soda went wide eyed at her comment, blushing a little unintentionally.  
My gaze turned to Sonia and Gundam. Sonia was leaning between Gundam's arms. In between bites she would feed his hamsters that were cuddled up into her dress. Fuyuhiko and Peko also sat close. They kept giving each other looks and smiling having their own quiet conversation. Nagito was sitting next to me leaning against the log, and Hiyoko was on my other side. I wish Akane was here. And Nekomaru. Come to think of it, our family still didn't feel complete without the other sleeping students.  
“Someone tell a story!” Hiyiko said sounding childish again.  
“What kind of story?” I said calmly.  
“How am I supposed to know! Just tell us one!” Hiyoko said raising her voice.  
“I've got one.” Nagito spoke up unexpectedly.  
“Really?” Fuyuhiko gave him a skeptical look.  
Nagito smiled, “Of course. Now, there was this guy. He always wore the same white shirt and tie with skinny jeans. He has a love interest named....Anyways, He joins the ranks of a female organization, and he plans to betray his own organization which is all of his guys friends. He lures them to this house and sets up a plan. They are watching movies casually, when his love interest figures it out ,and the guy ends up getting captured by the male organization. They lock him up in him up in one of the rooms and..well. Things get pretty heated. But soon, the girls come to rescue him.”  
Nagito paused, “It's a good story really.”  
“Wait then what happens!?” Soda said anxiously.  
“Well, the girls capture all of the men and punish them by making them...oh well I forgot.”  
His story sounded somewhat familiar to me.  
Nagito's face changed from a look of extreme concentration to an odd smile.  
“Are you serious!?” Soda said, “You didn't even tell us the end of your crazy story!”  
Nagito continued smiling. I bet he didn't forget.  
“I have a tale to tell.”Gundam spoke up hiding slightly behind his scarf. He still had his arm around Sonia.  
“Shoot.” Soda said, looking like he desperately wanted to hear a good story,  
“Well, I was once heard the tale of a young man who liked to volunteer at a place called, 'A pet store'”  
Soda sighed, “Dude is this story about you?”  
“What would give you that preposterous idea?... I assure you I would have visited one of the stores had I known they existed.”  
“Then, It has to be you in another life then!” Soda said frantically.  
Gundam looked deep in thought, “I think you may be right.”  
“Ah man we are never gonna hear a decent story.” Soda said holding his hat down.

Our attempt at story telling went later than we had intended. We talked for awhile until a silence fell over us. I looked up at the stars, letting the moment sink in. For once we all had a comfortable silence, we no longer felt like there was something we were hiding.  
I looked up at my friends. It was getting late, and I could see we were all tired. But, I could tell they were feeling what I was feeling in that exact moment. I didn't want to sleep. None of us wanted to go back to out dreams, where only pain would follow. Together we were safe, and we could deal with it. Sitting here together was better than sleep.  
I watched as everyone shifted around nervously.  
“Hey, why don't we all just spend the night together?” I said finally.  
They all looked up now.  
“I mean, we don't have to just go back to our cabins. We could go set up a place to sleep in the hospital and keep Akane company. We wouldn't have to be alone..”  
There was another silence. There had been a lot of that today.  
“You know Hajime, I swear you get fruitier everyday.” Fuyuhiko laughed at me, with a smile.  
'H-hey what's that supposed to mean!?”  
“It may be true. But you have a pretty fuckin' good idea.”  
“Yes, I would enjoy that very much. It will be like one big sleep over!” Sonia's eyes lit up for the first time in a long while.  
“Hmmm. I guess I can agree to something such as this.” Gundam said hiding behind his scarf.  
“Yahooo! Good thinkin' captain Hajime! We can even play games! Truth or dare anyone?” Ibuki had a wicked smile on her face.  
I began to feel very nervous about that idea, “Uh, probably not tonight.”  
“Awhhhh when then?!” Ibuki looked disappointed.  
“What about when Akane wakes up? I'm pretty sure she would love truth or dare more than anyone.” I said with smile. We started picking up our blankets and things from the beach, and got ready to go have our sleepover in the hospital.

It was late now, and we had made pallets on the floor and covered the whole pod room in blankets.  
I looked around the room once more before I layed down for the night. Gundam and Soda were having some sort of conversation in the corner of the room, whispering back and forth. It looked to be their normal friendship bickering. Sonia had fallen asleep with her head in Gundam's lap, and Ibuki fell asleep in Soda's lap. Now the two guys were stuck sitting up against the wall. They didn't look like they minded though.  
Fuyuhiko had chimed in to their conversation next to them. He watched Peko who was across the room talking to Hiyoko. Their conversation seemed to be calm and carefree. Fuyu hiko and them had asked me to join, but I was honestly too tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I layed down resting my head on my pillow until I heard a voice.  
“Hey..Hajime.. Mind if I lay over here?” It was Nagito. Everything with Nagito felt like a roller coaster. He was the one person, I still struggled to understand completely. My mind flashed to the dance, and how he had helped me escape. He could have left me in there but he didn't.  
“Yeah, sure. I don't mind.” He put down his pillow by my head and layed down above me. I listened as he rustled around getting comfortable.  
I sighed internally. Trusting Nagito was proving to be one of the hardest things. But at least for right now, I trusted him completely. I closed my eyes.  
"Hajime..” Nagito spoke up again.  
“Yes, Nagito..”  
“What do you think of the weather?” I was shocked by his words.  
“Uh, what do you mean?”  
“I mean..isn't it pretty spectacular that it stopped raining right after you finally confessed.”  
“Ha Yeah, I guess it was.”  
This was the first normal conversation Nagito and I had since the program.  
I continued on, “I'm just happy to be able to see the sun again.”  
I said trying to keep our conversation going. I could see how important this conversation was to our friendship. Slowly but surely I was learning to trust Nagito again. Maybe one day, we could be best friends. Maybe one day Nagito and I could be good friends like I was with everyone else. There was plenty of time for that. But this is how it started, with a conversation about the weather. We had so much time to heal. We were broken people with broken relationships. But one day in the future I had a feeling it was all going to be healed. Right now we had a long way to go, but every day we are pushing forward.  
We talked a little longer about the weather, before we both fell asleep.  
And for the first time since the dance, We all had a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so yeah it didn't take very long for me to finish this. Remember this is the end to the last chapter. I know there was no real story progression, but this chapter was very very important.  
> I also made a few references in here, I hope at least one person gets it.  
> Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, leave me feedback if your heart desires. And stay tuned I got more craziness coming!


	9. The Rehabilitation

Day 67

The day started out like all the others. We had been recovering. This time we were really working on dealing with the past. I hadn't had any nightmare memories since the last one, and I was extremely happy about that. We still haven’t even scratched the surface of our long journey to recovery yet. Ibuki still had a hard time being near anything that was too loud. I think she is afraid it will trigger her memory. We were all a little weary and tired, but we really just wanted Nekomaru to make an appearance. We have also been spending a lot of time together. Finally bringing the past to light, had made us closer. I'm not sure how that was possible, but it was. This was my first night having a shift alone. My friends usually came to join me.  
I paced around the hospital lobby. I had music playing as I walked back and forth on the floor. Ibuki had assured me that it would help me relax. I wasn't sure how I felt about it yet. I let the smooth melody enter my mind shrouding the worry that usually ate at me. Ever since last week, being alone had become much harder. It was late now, I looked outside into the night. I planned to go back up stairs to keep Akane company, even though she obviously didn't want it. In the last week, she had become worse. I felt less and less like I was staring at my friend behind that glass.  
My mind flashed to my friends. They had been gathering stuff for tomorrow. We had planned to start cleaning out the motel. We decided it was where we would all live until everyone woke up, and we could build some more cabins. It also kept us all together,and in proximity to the hospital.  
One of the songs coming from the radio came to an end, and then I heard it. My thoughts were broken and I stared at the computer. The light wasn't flashing signaling a video chat. It was trying to come through. Wait, Makoto said he was going to be gone for awhile? It's only been two weeks. I thought maybe it would last a little longer than that. I strolled over to the screen and put on the speaker.   
The screen didn't change. It must be just an audio call.  
The sound was loud, and it definitely had interference.   
“H-Hajime! Are you there?!” Makoto's voice rang throughout the room. He was yelling. I'm guessing because it was so loud where ever he was. I heard his voice strain, and his breathing was heavy. He sounds like he is...running?  
“Yeah, Makoto it's me is everything okay?” I said anxiously.  
I listened as more background noise came through the speaker. There was some crashing, and shouting along with the continued sound of Makoto's labored breaths  
“Yeah, I'm fine. That's not what I'm calling you about.” His voice lurched at the end and I heard another loud sound.  
“Ok, so then what are you calling about? You seem to be pretty busy..” I scooted to the edge of my seat. I leaned forward trying to hear better.  
His voice was serious, “I had to make sure you guys were okay.”   
He paused .Did he really think we couldn't handle a couple of weeks on our own?   
The background sound finally ceased, before I could reply his voice turned dead serious,   
“Hajime..I need you to tell me. Has someone tried to contact you?”   
There was a silence.  
“W-what? Has someone tried to..No. Of course not. You're the only one. Who else would try to talk to us? I mean no one else knows about us, right?”  
I heard him sigh, I could hear him on the other line trying to catch his breathe.  
Then Togami's loud yell sounded in the back ground, “ Makoto....we..don..have..ti..for thi.”  
Makoto quickly spoke up, “ Okay, H-hajime.I'm going to contact you as soon as I can okay? I have to go. I just had to make sure you guys were okay.”  
“Naegi!” A voice shouted in the background.  
“Wait! What did you mean by that!?” I said anxiously into the speaker.  
But then, the transmission was cut, and all that was left on the end of the line was static.

I couldn't get my mind off of what happened. I had never heard Makoto's voice so serious. It must have been pretty important for him to call me in the middle of his assignment. I had to go and tell the others. I headed up stairs for the walkie talkie. It was currently with Soda, but I knew he would get everyone to come to the hospital quickly. I left the walkie on a table in the pod room.   
I made my way into the pod room, until I spied the table in the far corner.  
I found the walkie talkie and snatched it up in my hands. Before, I could press the button to speak. A bright light blinded me. I could hear the sound of a door opening and the letting out of air.   
Nekomaru... It had it had to be Nekomaru Nidia. ,  
“Uh- guys you need to get down here.” I said quickly into the walkie. I pushed past the bright light making my way to his pod. I half expected him to get up and jump out of the pod with the same enthusiasm he had in the Neo World Program, but nothing appeared out of the brightness.

 

I walked up to the pod slowly. I was a little alarmed he hadn't just got up and walked out like the others had. The light grew dim and then I could see him. He looked to still be a little out of it when I got there. He had lost some of his muscle mass but he was still a really big guy. I reached out my hand to him. I watched as he silently reached up and grabbed my hand. Unexpectedly his grip was weak and he couldn't seem to lift himself out. I tried pulling him up but he was still too heavy. We were gonna need help. I carefully helped him get back into the pod. He sat up still trying to steady himself. He then looked up at me," Hajime right?"  
I smiled at his voice," Yeah. Hajime. How you doin' buddy?"  
"Well I think I've been better." He said rubbing the back of his head his voice sounded less enthusiastic than I remember. But, it probably wasn't fair to judge that since he had just woken up.  
" I would uh help you up. But you're kinda heavy and I need everyone else to help me."   
"Oh yeah the others.." He looked off in thought. He was definitely acting strange. I wasn't used to seeing him so mellow. But I could tell he was thinking about something.   
"Wait Akane. I have to go see her." He struggled to get up but he was weaker than any of us had been getting out of the pod. I turned my head to look at the window. I saw Akane watching us intently. Her eyes were glued to where Nekomaru was. I wanted to reunite them, but I honestly didn't have another choice but to sit and wait. Then I hear the voices of all of my friends loudly carry throughout the hallway.  
"Man do you think Nekomaru is up?"   
"Why else would he call us here?"  
"Maybe he is lonely.."   
“Or maybe he would like to be entertained!”  
" Hajime! Where are you!?"  
I shook my head," I'm here in the pod room!" I yelled back.   
One by one they all funneled in the room. I watched as the happiness appeared on their faces.  
" The terminator has arrived!" Said Ibuki excitedly. They all rushed in quickly. I suddenly became aware of how unhelpful our whole group was as a welcome party. They crowded around practically pushing me down to get through to see him.   
"Hey guys, why don't we give him a little space?" I said wearily They all took a step back and I wrestled my way back into the half circle. Their voices overlapped each other.  
"Nekomaru!"   
"It's about fuckin' time."   
"We have been waiting for your arrival."   
"Yeahhh I heard about you. Mr. nuts and bolts."   
I guess he was never gonna live the robot thing down.   
"Hey hey, it's okay if you don't remember all of us at first. You've been out awhile!"   
Nekomaru finally got to speak through the crowd,"Don't remember you!? Of course I do." He sat up straighter and started concentrating. He went down the line of people,resting himself up still sitting in the pod and pointing with his other hand.  
"You're the man who's name is a beverage...ugh..Soda!" He continued down the line," You're Hajime of course, and you're the loud one, Ibuki. Then there is you Nagito. Yeah yeah the crazy one!" He was getting more enthusiastic as he went on. He seemed to be excited he was remembering us all," Fuyuhiko the Yakuza..and his woman Peko." He finally reached the end," You're the princess Sonia..and then there is..." He paused looking at Gundam,"Then of course, the man I wanted to see. Gundam Tanaka hahha! There was an awkward tension for all of us standing around Nekomaru. It was a little weird having them together knowing Gundam had been the one that killed him.   
Gundam smirked," It is I. What plee have you for me?"  
" I never got a chance to tell ya how impressed I was by your finesse! I would love to train you. Maybe we could even have a rematch!" He sounded way to enthusiastic about that.  
Sonia clutched Gundam's shoulder in a protective stance " No no, not to the death. Just for fun! I wanna see what else you got! "   
How did it not surprise me that this is how it would work out.   
" I agree to your proposal. You are a worthy opponent. " Gundam smiled. Gundam reached out his hand, and Nekomaru grabbed it. We all rushed in finally pulling him up out of the pod. He stumbled around not being able to catch his balance. As I we were struggling to keep him up, I was aware of how weak he really was. He was having a much harder time standing than all of us had.  
"Hey you guys don't have to hold me up! I got this!" His voice fluxes in enthusiasm. My friends gave me a look. I knew they were thinking the same thing I was, but we let go at his request. Just as we let go he lost control and almost fell flat on his back. We managed to catch him in time.   
" I think he may need to lay down in the hospital room for awhile." Sonia spoke up, her voice was laced with worry.   
"Yeah man, you're a little weak" Soda said next.  
" Weak!?" Nekomaru's voice boomed throughout the room," Never use that word while describing Nekomaru Nidia!"  
"She is right. You are quite unstable." Peko said while looking concerned  
"Fine. Fine. At the womens' request I will go. But not before I see Akane."   
I felt tension rise up in my chest. I was slightly afraid for that. We walked him over to the door, and steadied him while Fuyuhiko unlocked the door. I let them carry him to the chair and I watched Akane at the other end of the room. I could already see the effect he was having on her. Her eyes were wide with surprise.   
I placed a chair in front of Nekomaru I spoke up anxiously," Hey you can sit here to talk if you want." She pulled herself out of the trace long enough to give me a death glare and nudge me out of the way. My other friends funneled out of the room,I went to leave but hesitated at the door. I was afraid to leave him in there with her. What if she got loose again?   
"It's alright Hajime, you can stay! You're not embarrassing me." Nekomaru said aloud.  
Wait how did he know what I was thinking?  
Akane watched him slowly," It..it's really you?" Something about her voice sounded sweeter.   
She watched him carefully.  
"Yeah it's me. Looks like you have been slacking' on you're training. But no worries. I'm here to help you." His voice was calm,and slow. He seemed relaxed sitting in the chair.  
"Wait, why are you being nice to me?" Akane said looking at him with judging eyes.   
My mind flashed back to my dream. Nekomaru had openly opposed her presence. He didn't look like he treated her very well back then.  
His voice grew a little more serious,but it was strong," Well why wouldn't I?"  
She looked him up and down thinking. She was silent.  
He then spoke up again," What's really going on?"  
I was shocked by his words. He was talking to her like he was talking to the real Akane. Like she wasn't consumed with Despair.   
"Do you really want to know?" Her face was a mixture of different emotions. Something was going on inside her head.   
"I mean look at me." She turned her head down. I couldn't see her face anymore.  
“I-I” She held her head down not looking up, and then I heard her voice change " l-look at what I've become, I'm some weakling..and you." She finally looked up. Akane's face instantly looked different. It had a vibrancy, and the fog that clouded her expression looked to be gone. Her face was no longer filled with hopelessness. She paused struggling to get her next sentence out,"I-I missed you.." She looked away awkwardly, but Nekomaru smiled. She went on," And-and I never got to say thank you..for everything back there.."   
She looked uncomfortable but not like she did when she tried to be sentimental with us. Akane looked relaxed with him.  
"Well, I'm here now. And you don't have to thank me. I'd do it for you any day..."  
She looked up shocked, “Y-you you would?”  
"Uh-yeah.", His voice turned into a weird sound. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously," but uh.. Don't worry about your body. We can get it back up in working shape in no time."   
And then I saw it, Akane smiled. A huge smile. I had missed seeing her smile.   
He got up to leave. I started walking towards him in an attempt to help steady him. But he stood up too quickly, and before I knew it he was on the ground. I rushed down to the floor. Akane had caught his head before he had hit the ground fully. When I reached him he looked to be unconscious.  
"Hajime! We have to help him!" Akane said with a yell. I heard as my friends poured out into the room.   
"W-wait what's going on!?" Soda said frantically as he grabbed Nekomaru next to me.   
" I don't-" and then I remembered. His heart condition of course. How could I forget something as important as that?   
Akane was frantic,"W-we have to do something"   
"Let's take him to hospital room."

We placed him onto the hospital bed,almost instantly Nekomaru's eyes opened. We all leaned over him in worry.  
"Hey, whys everyone lookin at me like that!?"  
"You passed out.." I said calmly. I was a little relieved it wasn't just me this time.  
"Oh,is that all?" He said siting up now. He tried to get up to stand.   
" Oh Nekomaru, will you please just lay down for a little bit? I do not wish for you to pass out again." Sonia looked worried.  
" Ibuki seconds that idea!" Ibuki said holding her hand up.   
"You guys really don't have to worry about me so much." Nekomaru said with his classic grin. He put his feet on the ground,but I saw as his eyes darted back in forth dizzily as he tried to put his weight on his feet.   
"It's your condition isn't it..?" I said blatantly.   
"Yeah, I think it's just got me feeling a little woozy is all. No need to get all up in arms. I'm gonna be up in no time!"  
"Well maybe for right now can you take it easy?" Soda said putting his hand behind his head.   
"T-they are right.. No need to push yourself there is plenty of time for training later." Akane said with her voice sounding weaker than usual.   
"I guess you guys are right. I will stay and lay down. ONLY if someone goes and gets me some grub haha!" Ibuki's voice rang loudly throughout the small hospital room," IBUKI WILL DO IT!"  
I swear she almost busted out my ear drums. Before I could blink,she darted out of the room.  
"Hahah there's Ibuki for ya!" Soda said looking proud.   
" Okay well, we could all stay here ton-"   
"No no, there will be none of that leader Hajime."  
Leader Hajime? Am I that bossy?   
Nekomaru continued," The last thing I want is all of you hovering over me in my sleep worrying yourselves to death"  
"H-hey we don't hover!" I said nervously, but upon looking around I understood what he meant.  
"There is no way we are leaving you in here by yourself." Fuyuhiko said looking annoyed.  
" I-I'll stay with him!" Akane said softy," I-I mean if that's alright.."  
She seemed much more awkward and nervous as usual. She shifted around uneasily.   
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some company. I probably won't be up for long though! I find that when I'm having a day like this it's better to sleep it off!" He seemed to be overly excited   
"Well, you know about your condition more than anyone. We will meet In the morning alright?"   
Akane went to sit in the chair next to Nekomaru and my friends followed me out the door. I could tell they wanted to stay. I wanted to stay too. I had so many questions,so many things to say. But maybe it was better we just got some sleep. 

"Hey Hajime toss me a pillow!" Soda shouted from the other edge of the room. I was suddenly reminded of how close we had become in just one week . Nekomaru was right. We probably would have hovered. We have started off our healing process slowly. The one thing that made any of us feel any better was being together. So we were all together..a lot.   
"You already took my other one and you have your own!" I shouted across the room.   
All of the guys have been staying in my cabin. Soda and Gundam occupied the floor, while they let Nagito have the couch. Fuyuhiko was usually here but he decided to room with Peko tonight.   
"Aww fine. " Soda said slumping down onto the floor.   
"You can have one of mine. My Devas are currently with Miss Sonia so they will not be needing it."  
"Wait your hamsters sleep on this!?" Soda said anxiously.   
" Sometimes they require a much more suitable place to slumber."   
"Ahh fine, I will take it." He grabbed the pillow looking it all over and dusting it off. I watched as Soda made a fort of pillows around his head. He laid back putting his hands behind his head, “Ahhh much better.”  
"Hey can someone turn off the light?" I said laying down finally.   
"Sure thing!" Nagito happily got up walking over to the side of the room. I still felt resistant to having Nagito as a trusted friend, but I definitely wanted him to feel part of the group. It was quiet until we heard the sound of laughing coming from the girl's cabin.   
"Hey Hajime you know the drill, if you have another dream just wake us up okay?!"   
I hadn't had any dreams since the last time, but I still hadn't gotten over the fear of having another. I guess it was time to start though, having my friends stay over in my cabin was starting to make me feel a lot more like a five year old. But for tonight I might as well enjoy the company.   
"Guys..I'm worried about Nekomaru." I said it out loud awkwardly. I have been trying to be more open. It's proving to be harder than I thought.  
"Yeah, me too." Soda'a voice sounded sad.   
"Yes. He appears to be suffering from something." Gundam spoke up slowly.   
"What was that you were saying about condition?" Nagito followed.  
" He has a heart condition. I-I don't really know much about it..but he used to be in the hospital." "Hmm. Well that explains it then." Nagito's voice spoke up in the blackness.  
"Wait explains what? Are we talking about the same thing?"I said a little confused.   
" Well I believe the pods were meant for those who were healthy. That's why were able to get up with no problems. They were meant to work that way, but with Nekomaru. I image it had the opposite effect."   
"Hey I think I remember that Makoto guy sayin somethin' like that! But wait you weren't healthy!?" Soda said pointedly.   
"No, but I am lucky."   
" I just hope he will be alright." I said finally. I turned over in my bed feeling worried. I wish I could be sure. The grew silent and I listened to the sound of crickets till I fell asleep.

Day 68

We woke up early the next morning to cook breakfast. We decided that we would all eat in the hospital since for now that's where Nekomaru was confined to.   
" I swear once we wake up everyone and get them out. I'm burning this fucking hospital to the ground." Fuyuhiko said as he took a plate.  
"Yeah yeah, this place is so smelly and old. I haven't even been here that long and I'm already tired of it." Hiyoko said scrunching up her face.   
We set up everything down in the lobby. We were just about to head up when Akane appeared at the end of the stairs.   
"Hey uh guys. I gotta talk to you." She took center stage and looked down," I uh..I need to.."  
"You don't have to apologize..you know that right?" I said calmly.   
"No, I- I really do. You guys know this isn't my thing but I really do need to this time." She looked up finally and took a deep breathe," I know I worried a lot of you and I remember everything. You guys never stopped taking care of me, even when I treated you like trash."  
She looked down in sadness.   
Her voice few serious and she clenched her fist," I know that I hurt some of you.." She looked at Soda with gritted teeth," and that to me is unforgivable." Soda tried to speak but she cut him off," and not just that..Hajime.. I said some awful things to you.." She spoke quickly," So, I'm..I'm going to get strong and I'm going to protect you guys.." She said finally.  
It wasn't really what I was expecting her to say.   
"I-I'm going to protect all of you, and I'm going to make sure nobody ever hurts you,including me." She slammed her fist into her hand seriously. I could see this was her way of apologizing. It was her way of making up for what she did.   
I finally spoke," Well..okay. I'm just happy you're back. Are we good?"   
She gave me a huge smile. Her body relaxed and she lost every bit of awkwardness," Alright time to dig in!" She ran to the food table. It was nice to have her back to normal.

We all crowded into the hospital room. It was almost to small too hold us all at the same time.   
“How are you feeling?” I said first, handing a steamy plate to Nekomaru. He was sitting up in bed, and a huge smile snuck across his face at the sight of food.  
“Well, not really good, but you guys don’t need to worry about me.” He grabbed the plate and started eating. I remember how hungry I had been after being in that pod.   
I felt fear strike me at his words.   
“What seems to be wrong?” Sonia softly spoke up.  
“Well, I kinda passed out again this morning. Not a big deal.” Nekomaru said trying to sound nonchalant.  
“You what!? Again!?” Soda said nervously.  
“How did that fuckin' happen?” Fuyuhik said finally.  
“It was just when Akane was helping me to the bathroom. You guys really worry too much. It's not good for your health.” He said sounding like he was giving us a lecture.  
I looked over to see Akane who was back to being silent.  
“Well-” I started.  
“You're wondering what you're going to do ? Am I right?” He said with a grin.  
“Well, yeah..”  
“I've already decided that for you. I'm going to rest up one more day, then tomorrow morning I'm going to start working on this body!” He scarfed down the food more.  
“You're wahhhh?” Ibuki said confused.  
“You cannot think of doing something so dangerous.” Peko's voice was stern.  
“T-they're right! You can't possibly think of doing something like that..”  
“I think Nekomaru knows what he is doing.. After all, He is the one that has the condition.” We all looked over to Nagito who had just spoken. Unfortunately he was right.  
“Haha It's settled then. You guys run along,I will be here.” He looked content resting in his bed. I didn't really like his plan, but we didn't have much of a choice. We decided to do what he had originally intended to do for the day. Clean out the motel.

“Hiyoko you have to get down here and help us.” I said with a sigh. I looked up to see Hiyoko crouched in the corner of the room on top of one of the night stands. Her eyes searched around frantically.  
“Hajime! I saw a rat. You can't expect me to work. It's so gross!”   
“I swear there is nothing down here!” I said leaned up against the wall.  
Soda walked in with his foot landing on a crumbled up piece of paper. It made a distinctive sound causing Hiyoko to squeal.  
“Heyyy, why are you all the way up there!?” Soda said with his hand on his head. He had the other holding a trash can.  
“Because Hajime making me clean this infested room!” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out at me.  
“Fine, all you have to do is pick up everyone's bedding and take it to the washers, then you can leave.”  
She jumped down instantly rushing to get the job done. We had been cleaning for hours now.  
“Well, Gundam and I picked out our rooms. I gotta admit there is something about livin' with a guy for awhile that makes you miss em' so we got two joint rooms.” He had a big grin on his face.  
“So, basically you guys have become so attached you can't stand to be away from him?” I joked.  
“Ah dude, don't make it weird, I'm a sentimental guy sometimes!” He pulled down his hat in embarrassment.  
“Hey what are you two idiots doing standing around?” Fuyuhiko said standing in the door frame.  
" Nothing we weren't talkin' about anything!" Soda said avoiding eye contact.  
"You mean you guys weren't talking about the bromance you got going on with Gundam?"Fuyuhiko said laughing.  
"Hey! Hey! That's not fair!" Soda said holding up his fist.  
"I'm just kidding dumbass haha. Akane needs you outside. She is trying to figure out how to use the power tools by herself. I said I'd have you come and help her out."  
"You guys realize I'm the Ultimate Mechanic not a carpenter right?" Soda said holding his head.  
"Well, you're the only one of us that knows anything about tools so get your ass out there." Fuyuhiko gave Soda a smile.  
"Alright alright,I'm goin' " Soda said with a chuckle as he went through the door.   
"Hey let me show you your room Hajime." Fuyuhiko said enthusiastically as he hit me on the shoulder.  
He led me outside to end of the hall. I walked past each room looking inside. Sonia and Ibuki were busy cleaning their rooms from what I could see they took the other joined rooms. The motel was in desperate need of fixing on the inside and on the outside. The storm had brought damage to the roof and outside, so Akane and now Soda had taken the job of fixing it. The motel had stayed basically the exact same layout from what I remember in the program, the only thing different is that there are two doors for each room. One on the outside, and one that leads to a hallway connecting all the rooms inside the building. We arrived at the room at the end of the hall. It looked bigger than the others.   
That made me nervous.  
Fuyuhiko opened the door leading us both inside. The room was pretty big and vastly empty. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room that seemed to take center stage. I could see the door to the bathroom, and there was a huge study desk equipped with a light.   
I shifted uncomfortably. " T-this is my room? Why do I get the huge room?" I said frowning. My eyes panned to the corner where a loveseat and small tv were kept.  
I didn't really like the idea of being stuck in here alone. I'd much rather room with a friend. Being the leader isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
"Because you deserve it! Quit being so skittish" Fuyuhiko protested.  
"W-why don't you and Peko take it! I can take a smaller one."   
I wouldn't mind one a little closer to the others either. Though it was bigger, it was a few empty rooms away from the others.   
"Nah Peko wanted to be closer to the girls and Hiyoko. They have recently developed this weird bond relationship. It kinda freaks me out a little because it's so unlike Peko but I'm not going to protest." Before I could reply or say anymore.  
Ibuki rushed in the door. " Hey Boys!! Come over and look at Ibuki's secret sleep cave!!"   
She hopped around excitedly. Before we knew it Ibuki was dragging us both through the hallway to her room. She pushed us through the door,and we stood staring at the walls. Ibuki hadn't wasted any time on her room. She already painted the walls a bright purple. She had also pulled out fabric we had used to decorate the music venue and she strung it across her room.   
"Wow this looks really good." I said finally after staring dumbfounded by her progress. I had been helping everyone else with their rooms and we hadn't done near a much.   
"Uh Ibuki you know we don't move in for awhile right?" Fuyuhiko said looking around.   
"I know I know! Ibuki is just so excited! It's like we are living in dorm rooms!" Her voice flipped up and rang throughout the room," Look she even started on her bathroom!"   
She pulled me into the cramped room. I could tell she had started work on the cleaning.   
I turned to talk to Fuyuhiko, but he had snuck away. I looked back and he gave me a smirk before he left out Ibuki's door.  
Great. I was glad she was so excited though, It was nice seeing her enjoy herself since last week was so tough.   
I watched as she stepped into the shower," See here I cleaned all this and I'm Going to put a shower curtain here.." Ibuki went on rambling. I sat watching her trying to act interested," Oh and look-" Ibuki turned on the shower,but jumped back in surprise as she was soaked from head to toe.  
I quickly shut it off for her.  
" Ahhhhh Emergency Emergency!" She shook her hair out and resembled a dog.  
She left me standing in the bathroom as she charged determined at the door.   
"Uh Ibuki! I wouldn't go-!" I stumbled over the wet floor.  
I remembered that Soda was going to be using the power tools outside. After last week, I'm not sure she can handle the noise yet without it triggering another memory. I got up quickly heading for the front door this time. Ibuki was at the end of the concrete looking for Soda. Water dripped from her long hair all over the ground. From the corner of my eye. I saw Soda carrying a power saw. He had two boards layed across a stand. He was reaching up to use it. Ibuki didn't seem to notice her apparent danger.   
I quickly stepped in front of her,blocking her view.   
"Ahhh Hajime what are you doing?" She looked at me confused.  
" Ibuki you should get inside." I said sounding a little frantic. I really didn't want another replay of the kitchen.  
"I gotta go find Soda!",She hopped around trying to look around me. She was splashing water all over, “Ibuki's hair is falling flat! And you can see right through her shirt!”  
"Seriously Ibuki ,if you don't get inside-" She cut me of again rambling on about Soda. I looked back to see him putting the saw to the board.   
"Ah damn I'm sorry about this!" I said before pushing her into her room. I tried to do it as gently as possible. I quickly shut the door in her face and held the door knob. Oh, I'm gonna hear about this one. "Owwww" I heard her through the door before the saw rang throughout the air. I waved Soda down signaling him to stop. I shooed him away signaling him to move it somewhere else. I then faced the door and opened it.   
"Hey Hajime what did you do that for!?" Ibuki said still rubbing her head. Before I could speak, another voice stopped me.   
"Bullying a girl? Not cool Hajime." Nagito appeared beside Ibuki.   
"Uh I didn't! I-I was trying to save you!" I turned to Ibuki.  
She smirked at me," Hehe I know! It's loud out there. Ibuki has super hearing remember?!" Her voice then turned more serious," Thanks Hajime."   
She then bolted past me running outside. I didn't even get a chance to say anything. What just happened?   
"W-what are you even doing here?" I said to Nagito finally. Though it didn't really surprise me finding Nagito in weird places.   
" Sonia let me in through her room. She wanted me to come get you." He said smiling   
"Why didn’t she just come get me?"   
"Well, she wanted you to come see her room,but she walked off with Gundam somewhere before I could find you.." He seemed to be thinking.   
" Well, I guess I will go see it later then."  
There was a long silence.   
"Uh wanna help me go clean out some more rooms?" I said but instantly regretted.   
Am I really subjecting myself to that? No, I want to be his friend.   
" Sure. Id like that!" He said waiting for me to lead the way. I picked the one of the random vacant rooms, All of them needed to be cleaned, and I didn't really feel like starting mine. It was a completely  abandoned room. Dust covered the walls and some furniture was turned over. I looked up to see a huge water stain probably from the leaky room.  
"Well I guess we better get started then." I turned towards the door," I'm gonna go get the supplies." I put my hand on the door knob to go, but I couldn’t turn it.   
"It's locked." I said with a sigh. Great I'm really locked in here with Nagito Komaea.   
"Uh oh. What a shame." He before laying back on the bed.   
I hit my fist on the door," Hey!! Can anyone hear me?!"   
There was nothing. I turned back to Nagito.  
"Hey I wouldn't lay on there it's filthy." He didn't seem to care as he layed out his arms and dirt filled the air.   
“You worry way too much Hajime.” He said chuckling,”Relax a little.”  
Well, he was right about that.  
He held out his hand patting the bed next to him, “Here come sit down.”  
I walked over to the side of the room and sat down in a chair.  
“There I'm relaxing.”I said finally. There was a silence but he didn't seem bothered by it.  
“So, how is your hand?”I was attempting to make conversation.  
He looked over to me, “You mean this hand?” He held up the metal hand. It gleamed back at me in the yellow light.  
“Yeah, How does it..feel?”  
“Hajime is being nice to me!? What a magnificent surprise!” His eyes lit up.  
“Haha, yeah I guess I am. But what about your hand?”  
“Hm...it's not terrible, it's actually quite handy. I seem to have more strength in this hand now. However...” He smiled sullenly, keeping his eyes away.” The lack of feeling is strange...I'm still not quite used to it...” He held his metal hand awkwardly, as if he were cradling himself.  
“D-does it ever hurt?” I said slowly.  
“Yeah, sometimes...it's nothing for you to worry about though.” He said finally putting his hand down beside him and smiling.  
“Well, if it does, you should go and get some medicine at the hospital. We still have a lot left over from the shipment Makoto left.”  
“You would let me do that?” He said looking me in the eyes now.  
“Of course, why wouldn't I?” I said confused.  
“No reason.” He said smiling again. “You know..you really are a great leader.”  
“Me? A great leader? I-I'm not so sure about that..” I carelessly admitted.  
Nagito's expression turned serious, “But you are. A great leader has followers that would die for them. I would happily die for you any day.”  
“W-Wait what!?” I sat up a little alarmed, “No one is talking about dying. Absolutely no one is dying.”   
I gave him a look, “ And you know by that standard I'm as good a leader as Junko Enoshima.”  
His expression turned harsh, “What a tragic thing to say. “   
I was honestly getting more confused by the second with our conversation. We hadn't even been talking that long and it was already getting out of hand.  
“Besides, you're wrong about Junko. She wasn't a good leader. Her followers were nothing but puppets pulled by Despair. It's disgusting really.” He looked off deep in thought.   
Great, I really shouldn't have said anything.  
I didn't know what to say.  
He looked up again smiling, “ You would also die for your followers. She would have never done that.”  
“Uh- yeah.” I didn't know what to say to that, somehow our normal conversation turned into something weird. I looked over to the door, and shifter uncomfortably in my chair.  
“You really want to be my friend don't you?” He said calmly. I looked back.  
“Well, of course I do.. you're part of our family.” I squeezed out the last word. I'd be lying if I said Nagito didn't make me uncomfortable, but I was trying. He still freaked me out, but I wanted to trust him.  
He looked down again. He seemed to be analyzing something.  
“W-what?” I said anxiously as the silence went on.  
He finally looked up, looking at me seriously, “I don't think I fully understand you Hajime...”  
I sat for a moment, then let out a laugh, “You know that's funny because I don't understand you either.”  
He looked like he was about to say something, but we were interrupted by the sound of my name being called, " Hajime Hinata I demand you tell me where you are this instant!"   
I knew the voice instantly.  
"Sonia! I'm locked in here!" I yelled getting up by the door. I watched as the door quickly opened.  
"I have been looking for you everywhere. You made Gundam and I quite worried." She have me a stern look.  
"It's not my fault the door locked." I said giving her a look.   
" Fool!"I heard Gundam say behind her. He came into view," Nothing has tampered with this door."   
"Indeed. It was just jammed.” Sonia smiled sweetly, “ But Gundam opened it with the help of his four Dark Devas." She held her arm up in confidence and Gundam's laughed filled the air. Somehow all I could think about was how they reminded me of a super hero couple.   
"Hey there he is." Soda came up behind them. " Dude where you been!?" He looked at me seriously.   
"I was stuck in here!" I said finally," You guys couldn't possibly need me that much?"   
"Well, it's been kind of hard assembling the group without you. Hiyoko quit washing sheets and Peko and Fuyuhiko ran off somewhere."   
“See I told you Hajime.” Nagito spoke up behind me.  
"Well it looks like it's time for a break then." I said finally, I walked towards the door, “Come on Soda we have to go get Nekomaru some food."

We walked back towards hospital. We had made food at the restaurant, everyone else stayed to eat while Soda and I left.   
"Dudeeee this weather is so damn nice." Soda looked to the sky smiling. There was dense cloud cover today.   
Before I could say anything, he spoke up again.  
"Oh hey! You gotta come hang with me and Ibuki tonight. I'm fixing up this video game for her. I'm hoping to get it workin'."   
"Wow, I haven't thought about anything like that for awhile." I said chuckling.   
"Yeah I think that's exactly why we need it!" He had a huge smile. He was right. We needed to get out of the habit of working too much. We passed by the bridge.   
"Hey, uh I forgot to thank you for earlier.." I was caught of guard. I looked back at him.   
"Thank me for what? I didn't do anything."   
"Y-yeah you did..with Ibuki. I was being an idiot. I didn't even think." He looked really upset, his eyes darted away from me.   
"It's not a big deal. It was just an accident. I don't think Ibuki even noticed." I said trying to reassure him.   
"No she didn't care..but-but I care. I should be a better boyfriend than that..I should just know this stuff." I couldn't help but laugh. He was being ridiculous, and also because somehow I am always the one giving relationship advice. Even though I'm not in a relationship and probably wouldn't be any time soon.   
"Haha Hey it's okay. You're overreacting."   
"Hajime! Why are you laughin this is serious!" He stopped, I stopped and turned back around to face him. He grabbed my shirt anxiously almost making me drop the food.   
" I haven't been in a relationship since..since kindergarten. Gyyaa I haven't been in a real relationship before. Hajime I'm gonna mess it up! I've already messed it up!" He let go of me pulling his hat down anxiously.  
"Soda get a hold of yourself. Ibuki is head over heels for you. You can't put so much pressure on yourself, and she is pretty easy going. You will be fine."  
He stood thinking for a moment. Then a smile appeared on his face and he skipped back into step with me.   
"You-you really think so? "   
I smiled,"Yeah of course."   
He put his arm around me. "Hell yeah! You always know what to say!" 

We walked into the hospital smiling and laughing like idiots. We almost hit the stairs when I noticed the light on the monitor blinking. Soda noticed it at the same time I did. He rushed to the computer. "Hey look it must be Makoto! Isn't he supposed to be gone for awhile though?" He said adjusting the camera.   
And then all at once I remember what had happened and what Makoto had said,   
"Has anyone tried to contact you?"   
What did he mean by that.   
"Hey why are you standing over there?! Come on!"   
I slowly made my way in front of the screen. The screen was blank, then Soda pushed the button. I watched as the screen turned green with buzzing then shifted to a scrambled mess. I felt my pulse rising.  
"Hey what the heck? We have never had interference before." Soda leaned back in the chair annoyed. My hands were feeling hot as I felt the fear melt into my body. I had a bad feeling about this.   
"Here I will fix it real quick." He leaned forward touching the video camera.   
"No! Soda don't do it!" I let out. I watched the scrambled screen. I could see a figure starting to emerge.  
"Eh wh-what why?!" He looked back at me waiting. My eyes darted back to the screen and back at him. The picture was coming into focus, and the static fading. I ran up to computer pulling the cord. The screen went blank.   
"Duuude what was that about?!"   
"T-there..there is something I have to tell you guys." 

We met in the hotel lobby. Once again I was the center of attention sitting with my friends watching me.  
"Hajime, why did you call us here? Are you feeling alright?" Sonia looked at me with worried eyes. She was clutching onto Gundam's arm.   
"Did you have another nightmare?" Fuyuhiko said watching me.   
"No no..it's not anything like that.." I felt nervous to tell them. I should have told them yesterday.   
" I talked to Makoto yesterday.."   
"Yeah soo??" Soda said impatiently. He has been harassing me about it since we left the hospital. "Well..he said..he asked me If..if someone had tried to contact us."   
They all looked at me trying to process what I was saying.  
"Wait, I-I don't get it.." Akane said holding her head.   
"Hajime, tell us the whole story." Nagito said looking at me seriously.   
“I-I was alone in the hospital,because Akane was there. Then he called and he seemed busy. It was just a voice call and it was loud.”,I was slowly becoming aware of how jumbled my voice sounded, “He had to be running, b-but he said he needed to contact us because he had to know we were okay. Then he asked if someone had tried to contact us.."  
It felt good to get it off my chest.  
"Jeez why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Fuyuhiko said looking angry.   
" I- I didn't have time Nekomaru woke up right after!"  
I looked at a Nekomaru who was in a wheel chair. Akane had offered to be the designated pusher.   
"So someone is looking for all of us?!" Ibuki said holding her head confused.   
"Is that bad??" Akane spoke up again.   
"Of course it's bad!!" Hiyoko's voice went high.   
"Yeah, no one is supposed to know we are here." I said finally.   
"Who could it be?" Peko eyed me.   
"Uh I'm not sure..but he seemed worried."   
" Perhaps the Future Foundation has found out about us?" Nagito spoke up once more.   
"W-wait I thought they already knew!" Soda said holding up his hand.   
"No..that's not what Makoto told me.."  
My mind flashed back to our conversation. 

"W-what did you tell them?" I asked through the green, buzzingscreen. It was late one night at the hospital.   
"I told them that you guys were no longer a threat." Makoto looked at me through the screen.   
"What does that mean?"   
"It means they don't know what I did with you, but they'd rather not ask. They don't want to hear from you again." He looked at me seriously.   
"So we have to stay gone forever? We are stuck on this island for the rest of our lives?"  
"No of course not, you should be able to come off. They just..they need time to cool down. They need to see that you're not a threat anymore. But I don't think that they would listen to my argument right now."  
I was satisfied with that answer. 

"Makoto told me that they have no idea where we are, and that they don't want to know as long we don't show up again."  
"So wait are we supposed to do???" Ibuki said wondering.   
"We can't really do anything." Nagito said finally.He was still looking down thinking intensely.   
"He's right.." I said quietly," I know someone is after us but we can't do anything at all."   
"Hajime you should have more spirit than that!" Nekomaru cheered me on from afar.   
"I-I .."  
All of my friends looked back at me with worried faces. I knew I needed to say something,but I never really felt qualified to know what to say.   
" I promise whatever it is, we can get through it. I wouldn't let anything hurt any of you."   
" Fwhaaa such a noble man. You amuse me." Gundam said with a smile," We shall stay strong not letting fear beat down our doors."   
"Alright. If you say so." Fuyuhiko smirked at me. He grabbed Peko's hand once more.  
I watched as they all seemed to relax at my words.   
I honestly didn't know anything about the situation, but I didn't want then to have to worry. I could worry enough for all of us.

I layed on my back facing the ceiling. I was on the couch in the hotel now. It was late just after dinner. I passed a plastic ball between my hands and threw it up at the ceiling. Everyone had left and the only ones left at the hotel were me,Ibuki and Kazuichi. The both sat on the ground in front of a small television. Soda had a video game console in his hand and tool in the other. I watched as he dug into the machine trying to tweak it.   
"Come on come on, is it ready?!" Ibuki leaned forward blocking his view.   
"Hey Missy, some space please! I'm doing this for you, you know!" He smirked at her.   
"There...all done. Let's plug this baby in!" He turned to me," Hey wanna play Hajime!?"   
"I'm good here. I will just watch you guys. I'm not really into that."   
"Eh suit yourself !" I watched at Soda hooked up the console to the TV and pulled out two gaming controllers. They looked old.   
I turned back to the ceiling throwing a ball in the air. I was trying to keep my mind off of things, or more keep my mind thinking good thoughts. I heard the loud static as he tried to hook up the TV.   
Wow, what an annoying sound. It quickly stopped and leveled out into a cheery tune.   
"Yaaahoo!!!" I heard Ibuki's voice sung throughout the room.  
My mind shifted back to my thoughts. Who could be looking for us? What do they want?...   
"I wanna be him, he is so cool!" Soda's voice spoke loudly.   
It was so loud it broke my concentration. I felt something stir around in my stomach. How annoying. I felt uneasy. My thoughts didn't make me feel well. I turned back to my friends watching the back of their heads as they stared at the screen. Just relax Hajime, don't go there. Then, all at once lots of images entered my head. The blood on my hands. The nagging thoughts invaded once again. My body started to feel sick. At least I have my friends, at least I know this feeling isn't here to stay. I took a deep breathe throwing the ball up in the air. It somehow took a different course causing it to fall out of reach. Of course. How completely absurd. I listened to the loud sound of the TV. There were sounds of loud blasts and clanking sounds coming through the speakers. Can't they turn that down? That is really starting to disturb me. Soda and Ibuki's laughter rang in an echo. It was starting to feel like nails on a chalk board. Why is that so annoying? Why can't they just be quiet? How can they be so inconsiderate? How can they be so...idiotic? But how could they understand, they are nothing.   
"Hahaha I have a high score!" Their cheering erupted loudly.   
"Will you two imbeciles be silent?!" The voice jolted out of me quickly with no effort.   
Wait what?   
What did I just say?   
What was I thinking?   
I sat up quickly feeling a little dizzy.   
"Helloooo earth to Hajime! Rude much?" Ibuki and Soda were turned towards me now. The game was paused and silence filled the room.  
"Yeah what was that ab-" Soda stopped suddenly, "Woah, you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine..why?" My voice was a little shakey, but nothing major.   
"You just got a little.." He motioned to my nose. I held up my hand to my nose, then pulled it back. My nose was bleeding.I felt confused and a little scared. Soda must have seen. He got up quickly making his way over to me.   
"Hey,don't worry about it. It's okay. We are here so just come play with us."   
"Yeah, Ibuki is itching to kick your butt in some games!"   
He grabbed my arm putting a controller in my hand. I sat for a minute still feeling a little confused. My thoughts wouldn't put themselves in order. I don't understand what just happened. What did I say?   
"Come onnnnnn." Ibuki grabbed my other arm and they both say me down in front of the TV. I looked up at the glowing screen. The console must be old,the graphics were awful. I finally gave in letting my confusion go for now.  
"Alright I will play. But I'm not very good at stuff like this."   
"Hehe! That okay! Ibuki won't beat you too hard!" She spun around grabbing the other controller then sitting down right next to me.  
With the controller in my hand all I could think about was Chiaki. She would really love this. Every time I thought of her my heart hurt a little. Would I ever get to talk to her again?   
"Come on pick your character!" Soda yelled impatiently.  
"Okay okay I'm going." We continued to play all night long. It had been so long since we had done anything like this. Soda wanted to keep it a secret knowing it would turn into one big event if everyone found out this was here. We decided that we could tell everyone about it in the morning.

Day 69

I woke up the next morning exhausted. We had played way too late last night. The night turned from a quiet game to a full tournament between the three of us. Ibuki won, and made me and Soda sing her a song. It got a little out of hand. I dragged myself into the hospital. I could barely pull my feet through the door. My gaze moved from my feet to the lobby and then stood in surprise.   
Nekomaru was on the floor doing push ups.   
" I must...gain back..my strength."   
My friends looked back at me with terror on their faces.   
“Hajime!”They said at once.  
“We found him like this when we walked in. The dude's a machine.” Soda said holding his hat.  
I ran up quickly," Hey Nekomaru are you sure that's a good idea. I don't think you should be doing that."   
"There is..no time..to waste.." He continued to do push ups. He was sweating profusely, and droplets hit the floor.   
“H-how long have you been doing this!?” I said hovering over him.  
“Just ….since ...5am ...this morning” He continued on never losing speed.  
"You don't have to push yourself so hard." I said feeling anxious.   
He jumped up quickly," You guys don't understand. Life is too short to spend time wondering what could be. The only thing you can do is move forward."   
" Woahh! Looks like we got a new Hajime." Soda smirked .  
We were cut off by the blinking light of the computer. All of us stared at the computer not knowing what to do.  
I hesitated for a moment, then walked to the computer.   
"Are you sure we should answer that?" Sonia said holding her hands up nervously.   
"Well what if it's Makoto?" Hiyoko said with her hands on her hips.   
"But what if it isn't Makoto!?" Ibuki sprang up.  
I thought for a second about what Nekomaru had just said, and without saying anything ,hit the button. I heard the protests of noises from my friends behind me. We watched nervously as the screen brightened to a flat green, and shifted trying to focus. I felt anxiety overcoming me.   
Then all at once the static,blurriness cleared.   
Makoto stared back at us.   
His face was scratched and he looked tired," H-hey guys." He said weakly but with a smile.   
I sighed a breathe of relief.   
"Hey so what's the deal, who is looking for us?" Soda spoke up first.   
"Yes this is a very pressing issue." I heard Peko behind me.   
" I demand you tell us who this fiend is." Gundam said finally.   
Makoto looked nervous,"You told them didn't you?" He looked at me.   
"You say that likes it's possible to not tell them." I gave him a sympathetic look.   
He sighed looking down. Then suddenly Kirigiri took a seat next to him.   
She looked at us sternly," Hello."   
"I don't mean to be rude,but can someone tell us what the fuck is going on?" Fuyuhiko said with mounting anger. We watched as Kirigiri motioned to Makoto.   
He straightened up looking us straight in the eye," Something has happened."   
"Yeah we got that part,what was it?!" Soda said impatiently. Ibuki nudged him shutting him up. I sat staring intensely at the screen with my friends all circled around me.   
"W-We think...we think there may be Remnants of Despair looking for you."   
There was a long silence.  
"W-wait I thought we were the Remnants of Despair?" Soda said holding his head.   
" You were." Kirigiri spoke up this time," However, factions and underground Despair groups still exist. Since we have been cracking down most have gone into hiding."   
"H-how did they find us?" I finally found my voice.   
My mind was going a million miles per minute. They both looked back at each other.   
Makoto sighed," Someone infiltrated our operations. There was mole, they got into base and stole your file."   
"Stole our whaaaa?" Ibuki jumped up in the back.   
"We keep a log on your progress. I know you don't know that, but that's how it is. We record how the operation is doing." Kirigiri wasted no time," This operation is only known to Makoto,Togami, and me. There was one other.. A secretary. The person was a highly recommended individual from The Future Foundation.”  
"So does the Future Foundation know about us then?" Nagito spoke up.   
" No, this person was a valuable member of our team. They kept the operation under raps and never spoke a word. They were also here before all three of us got accepted. There was no reason for us not to trust them.” Kirigiri said never moving a muscle.  
"So, whoever this person is..they had stayed with you for awhile?" Sonia spoke up now.   
"Yes, that's why we trusted them with your information." Makoto looked up with sad eyes.   
"But that does not answer the most pressing question! What is it they want and why now?!" Gundam's voice boomed throughout the room.   
Makoto sighed again then looked up seriously.   
He seemed to be looking me straight in the eyes," That's the hardest part."   
We waited for him to answer,"We think that..they found an opportunity. If they waited so long to come out into the open, we think it's because they found something they wanted.. You. All of you."   
"And what do they need with us?"Peko said sternly.   
"Do they wanna kill us or somethin'?" Akane said way too casually. Makoto looked back to Kirigiri and she nodded for him to continue.   
" If they are looking for you..if it caused them to blow their cover. We believe they want to do a lot more than that. I think their goal is to change you back..back into Despair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally got this chapter out! As you can tell this is a building block chapter, I am leading to something much bigger in the future! I hope you liked this! Tell me what you think!  
> Ps. Just so nobody wonders. The Despair person looking for them isn't anyone specific. I just want to make it clear that its a random person, that I may or may not make up a name for.


	10. The Surprise

Day 69 (Cont.)

 

We all stopped. The room went dead silent. There was no rustling, no breathes. Just dead silence. It was one thing to be killed,it was another to be turned into a monster.  
" H-how could this happen..how do they-?"  
"The dance." Makoto said finally," I recorded what you said..what happened and they must have seen that."  
I knew nothing was registering on my face just a blank expression. I felt fear entering my body again. This can't happen. I looked back up at Makoto ,who was the only one sitting down now.  
"And I think that goes double for you Hajime."  
"W-what?! Why me?" He looked sad again, "Because you're very influential...really all of you are."  
He stopped and waited to see if we were going to ask anything then went on," You don't know this..but you're a very..well know group of Despair now."  
"Well known?" Sonia spoke up from the back.  
"Yes, aside from being some of the most ruthless..I mean having helped kick start The Tragedy."  
"We know that, we don't need a fuckin' recap." Fuyuhiko said bitterly.  
Makoto continued,"Well aside from that you're some of the only ones that ever got to be in direct contact with Junko herself. Not many got that...privilege." He coughed out the last word.  
"So??" Akane said holding her hand up.  
"So, if they were to find you..to turn you back. It could ruin all of the progress we have made. If you were all to come back as Despair..it could be the downfall of the world. Especially you Hajime.." "  
Izuru.." I said under my breathe. I had no words. Nothing was registering in my mind. Just Despair.  
"Hey then what are we supposed to do?!" Hiyoko spoke up childishly.  
"Well, I have come up with a plan to keep you protected somewhat." Makoto looked to be smiling now," There is good news to this."  
“Good news? How could there be a positive?" I said blankly.  
"Well, they don't know your exact location. We never disclosed it. They know you are on an island in a general region. But they do not know exactly where you are."  
"Well, that's good I guess."  
"There is more...To keep you safe, the island,the radio, the equipment... I had an AI reconstructed... Chiaki Nanami."  
"Ch-chiaki?”  
“Y-you got Chiaki?" I said looking up in surprise.   
He smiled," Yeah, I pieced together what was damaged from the Neo World Program."  
"D-damaged?" I said aloud," What happens if she is d-damaged?"  
"H-hey I wouldn't worry too much okay?" He looked me in the eyes again," You guys have enough to worry about.." He looked away.  
"Are you done babying them?" Togami's voice was loud now. We watched as he sat down next to Makoto with an annoyed look on his face. Makoto's face shifted to nervousness.  
"Bottom line. You are all in great danger. But we have come up with another idea to possibly save your pathetic lives." Togami's voice was harsh.  
"H-hey!" I spoke up feeling annoyed by his tone. Usually things like that don't bother me, but there was too much going on for one day.  
" Yeah fucker. It's your fault this happened in the first place!"  
" Do you really think YOU can talk to ME?" Togami spoke up.  
We all listened as they bickered back and forth.  
"Hey don't get all smug!" I heard Soda yell behind me.  
"Just who do you think you fuckin' are!?" Fuyuhiko's voice grew loud.  
" Please don't fight." Sonia spoke up.  
" No let the Neanderthal go." Togami said with a smirk. I felt myself getting annoyed.  
"Guys stop!"  
Their loud voices turned into hushed whispers,"Can I talk to Makoto for a second...alone."  
It's not that I didn't want my friends to hear, but I could see that we weren't getting anywhere with us all standing around. I turned around looking at my friends  
"Ah come on Hajime that's not fair." Akane said holding up her hand.  
"Yeah, yeah Ibuki totally wants to listen to this!" Ibuki looked too enthusiastic about this.  
"Come on let's all listen to Hajime." Nagito cut through the voices," He can handle it."  
Nagito smiled at me casually.  
" Uh thanks Nagito." I said feeling odd.  
" Yeah fine. Whatever." Fuyuhiko stormed off. The others followed.  
Togami just rolled his eyes and got up from the screen.  
"Sorry about that. We are just a little..tense" I said finally settling into my seat," S-so wait..what about Chiaki? Will we be able to talk to her or see her..?"  
" Yeah of course! I will upload her to the server and she will have access to everything on the island basically."  
"W-will she remember us?..." I looked up hopefully.  
" Well, I'm not sure..she should..but it really depends on the extent of her damage." He didn't turn away but held my gaze," but like I said I wouldn't worry about that. I will upload her just as soon as I get everything in order."  
"Okay.." That's all I managed I spout out.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as I listened to the sound of buzzing from the monitor. I could also hear the sounds of my friends in the stairwell. They hushed each other at my silence.  
Of course they would be listening.  
"H-hajime.." Makoto looked at me with a frown," I-I'm sorry.."  
"S-sorry?" I said a little alarmed,"Sorry about what?"  
" About all of this.. It was my job to protect you and I didn't. I wanted you to have this time on the island to be together and not have to worry. Now you're in danger once again."  
A small smile landed on my face," Y-you do realize if it weren't for you we would all be dead right?"   
"Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm still sorry. I will make it up to you and I will keep you guys safe. We can do this Hajime."  
His voice was brimming with hope. It seemed to ooze from each syllable with no effort. He didn't even have to try. His words filled me up with every ounce of believing. Everything was going to be okay.  
"Alright. I believe you." I said finally.  
"Good. I will check in soon. I know it's been awhile since I have sent you guys a shipment, so I'm going to try to send another. However, it's going to be awhile because I have a few things I need to get in order..I have to make sure it's safe. I know they will be looking for that."  
The thought of someone looking for us sent a chill down my spine.  
"Okay. We can manage I think."  
" Okay, see you later Hajime...Oh and one last thing. Keep your computer close by." He gave me a wave and the screen went blank.  
Suddenly I heard a crash and my friends came tumbling down the stairs. They all fell out onto the floor. They were now laying on top of each other in awkward angles.  
" Owwww. Ibuki's head feels like it got hit with a hammer." She said sitting up holding her head. She was laying on top of Soda now.  
His face was red as he carefully pried her off of him. "Uh-uh."  
Ibuki held up to her hand up to her head saluting me," It appears I have tripped. There is no need to worry.!"  
"You're fuckin' tellin me." Fuyuhiko said holding his head. He was sitting next to Peko who was pulling her skirt down and straightening herself.  
" It is quite alright. I have caught them!" Sonia said while laying down on her back with her hands in the air. Her hair was sprawled all over the ground and in her hands she held Gundam's hamsters.  
"What a valiant deed! They shall make you their queen!" Gundam's cheeks were bright red as he admired Sonia. I watched the odd scene unfold in front of me.  
" Uh..what are you guys doing?" I finally spoke up.  
" We were just..just chillin in the stairwell. It's no big deal. Jeez Hajime stop with the third degree." Soda said looking increasingly nervous by the second. His words ran together frantically.  
" What did Makoto say? I couldn't hear from the sound of us falling down the stairs." Nekomaru said unfazed. He picked Akane and Hiyoko off the ground in one big sweep.  
"Hey hey you big metal man put me down!" Hiyoko kicked around almost kicking Nagito in the face.  
" Well, he is gonna u-upload Chiaki sometime soon.. It could be today or tomorrow." I said feeling a little weird. I hadn't expected to see or talk to Chiaki so soon. I felt anxious for her arrival.  
" So we get our friend back! Marvelous!" Sonia's eyes lit up with enthusiasm.  
"Y-yeah I guess we do." I said pulling my hands through my hair.  
" Will she even remember us?" Fuyuhiko said walking up to me.  
" Well, he doesn't know.. But let's hope so." I said finally remembering how sure Makoto's words felt.  
" So what do we do now?" Soda said now waiting for me to answer.  
"Well we still have a long way to go on the Motel." Peko's calm voice spoke up.  
I thought for a moment. I analyzed all of them and their posture. Fuyuhiko looked irritated and everyone else looked stressed out. They eyed me with rigid posture. Ibuki shifted her feet slightly and stood close to Soda while Peko rubbed Fuyuhiko's shoulders. Nekomaru looked tired and leaned against the wall. They all mirrored exactly how I felt.  
"Why don't we just go for a swim?" I spoke up slowly finally making up my mind.  
"Do what?!" Soda said looking surprised.  
" Uhhh Captain Hajime are you feelin okay?"  
"She's totally right, you must be sick or something!" Hiyoko said eyeing me.  
" I-I'm not sick! It's just.. Unless we want a replay of the past few weeks. I think we need to take it easy."  
" T-take it easy?" Sonia said looking confused.  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm tired. You're tired. I'm freaked out, so let's just go for a swim. The motel will be there tomorrow." I knew no matter what we did, I needed something to get my mind off of worrying.  
" I like your enthusiasm Hajime! Work out on the beach it is! Haha!" Nekomaru's laughter carried throughout the room.The room instantly felt lighter and the sound of their excited chatter filled the room. I knew them I had made the right decision.  
" Alright I like that idea! Anyone bringing the food?!" Akane started drooling almost instantly.  
"I will assist Ibuki in the making!" Sonia said bubbling over with happiness.  
" Yeah maybe Ibuki can teach her what to put on a sandwich." Fuyuhiko whispered to me. My mind flashed back to the time Sonia thought it was a good idea to put jam on a turkey sandwich. She said they did it all the time in her country.  
"I-I would like to help.." Peko's voice spoke up awkwardly.  
"Awesome sauce! Let's go!!" Ibuki grabbed both of the girl by the arms and skipped out of the building. A big smile crept across my face,"Alright let's go."

We gathered all of our stuff on the beach. I smiled looking up at the sky. The air was cool against the hot sun. The weather was perfect. I'm not sure why the weather has been changing lately, but I wasn't going to complain. We were dressed in our swim gear. We all wore our standard issued Future Foundation swim trunks that Naegi had sent us. They were as plain as plain could get, just a solid black material. This was the first time they had gotten any use.  
All of us were sitting under a palm tree feeling uncomfortable. A bunch of shirtless guys hanging out together somehow felt really awkward. We had left Hiyoko and Akane back at the cabins, since they were taking way too long to get ready.  
“You know..It's been about a million fuckin years since I went swimming.” Fuyuhiko said eyeing the water. We were sitting shoulder to shoulder. I followed his gaze, and then looked back to his face. He looked to be thinking of something. His face looked thoughtful and relaxed.  
“Yeah me too.” I really couldn't remember the last time I had went swimming. The past all seemed to blur now. It's not that I didn't want to think back, it was just hard to imagine my life before my friends were in it.  
“Gundam are you gonna take that thing off?!” Soda's voice came from behind me. He was on the other side of the palm tree out of view.  
“I most certainly will not. It is imperative my Devas have a suitable place to rest.”  
A smile made its way onto my face. I remembered watching Gundam coming out of his cabin with his scarf still draped around his neck, while wearing his swim trunks.  
“Doesn't it get hot though?!” Soda's screeching voice spoke up again.   
“It serves as an acceptable barrier from the dreaded sun's harm beams!”  
“Come on guys stop bickering! We need to start getting our bodies ready!” Nekomaru said getting up. He seemed to regain back his strength.  
“Get ready for what?” I said nervously.  
“Swimming of course! It's a strenuous exercise and shouldn’t be taken lightly.”  
“What do we have to do?” I looked over to Nagito now who was close to my other shoulder. He seemed to be smiling and genuinely interested.  
“Well, first step is to get up!”  
I made a face but got up at his request. I really didn't feel like doing anything, but hey what could it hurt?  
I stepped up uneasily, “Alright now what?”  
“NOW LISTEN UP!!” Nekomaru suddenly started yelling, “WE ARE GOING TO DO SOME STRETCHING!!”  
“Dude you don't have to yell. We are right in front of you!” Soda said appearing next to me now. We were all lined up facing Nekomaru.  
Nekomaru continued lowering his volume only slightly, “ You will follow my lead, copy my every move!”  
I felt a little nervous at his last comment.  
We all watched him teach us various stretches. It was surprisingly more enjoyable than I thought it would be. I felt much more relaxed. We were leveling out into our final posses when I heard a voice behind me.  
“OOOOOoooo Look at the boys! Look at the boys!! They look like funny pretzels!”  
We instantly straightened ourselves and turned around to greet them.  
All of the girls stood together giggling. I immediately noticed that they were decked out in one piece black swimsuits that matched ours. Sonia was holding a plate covered in foil, while Akane carried a huge picnic basket. Peko had a cooler draped around her shoulder and Hiyoko was holding a bunch of towels.  
“Woahhh Ibuki!!” Soda said going all starry eyed. He then composed himself with a red face, “You-you look beautiful.” She was wearing sunglasses and carrying a beach bag. Ibuki gave him a wink then carried on to the shaded area of beach.  
“It appears there were no wetsuits available.” Sonia said looking down clearly disappointed, “However Hiyoko has given me the wonderful concoction that keeps the sun away.” Sonia walked up to Gundam immediately, her big sunhat flapped in the breeze. She gave him a sweet smile handing him the bottle, “I would like you to put this on me.”  
I instantly heard Soda bust out laughing in the background.  
Gundam's face turned more red than I have ever seen it. He looked frozen in nervous terror.  
“You wish for me to do this?” He hid behind his scarf once more. I laughed a little. This was probably the real reason he wore the scarf to the beach.  
“Yes, It is imperative that I do not burn. You must generous when applying.” She turned around now moving her hair away from her back.  
Gundam remained a mess as he nervously applied the sunblock to her back.  
I turned my attention to the rest of the group now. I noticed Peko and Hiyoko walking side by side, Fuyuhiko joined in next to Peko a little pink faced.  
“Hey What did I miss?!” Akane said throwing down the basket. She looked extremely disappointed, “I missed the stretching didn't I?”  
“Don't worry I can teach you some one on one moves!” Nekomaru said giving Akane a huge smile. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw her blush. Her face was full of surprise.  
“You know that sounds totally wrong right?” Soda said chuckling as he made his way into our circle.  
We all sat down now in the shade in a big circle.  
“Alright what's the game plan?” Akane said looking overly excited as usually.  
“We shall go swimming!” Sonia's eyes were bright and she held up her arm in confidence.  
“Nah We should totally make it more interesting!” Ibuki spoke up now leaning further into our seated huddle.  
“What exactly are you suggesting?!” Hiyoko said her voice now growing whiney.  
“Hold your horses.I'm Thinking.... Thinking. Thinking.” Ibuki held her hands up to her head and we waited.  
I couldn’t help but to feel nervous. There was no telling what would come out of her mouth.  
“Oooo OOOoo! I know! Chicken! We play chicken!” She was smiling ear to ear looking pleased with herself.  
“Will someone please explain to me how someone plays a chicken!” Sonia said looking as determined as ever to understand, “I cannot see how that could be at all pleasant.”  
“No, It's where you get on each others shoulders and you fight basically.” I spoke up for her.  
She looked to be excited now, “Oh that sounds wonderful! I quite like violence sometimes!”  
“Alright!! Now this is something I'm excited for. Ibuki and I are gonna kick some ass!” Soda said with his tongue peeking through his pointed teeth.

“Ready Set GOOOO!” Nekomaru screamed before blowing the whistle.  
I watched as Ibuki wobbled on Soda's shoulders as she tried to steady herself. Soda already looked exhausted. Ibuki charged at Peko who was on Fuyuhiko's shoulders. He too looked to be struggling.  
“Ibuki you're pullin' my hair!” Soda yelled.  
“Sit still!”' She yelled back.  
“Peko you gotta do something!” Fuyuhiko swayed back and forth.  
“I am thinking of effective battle strategy.” She said calmly.  
The rest of us were surrounding them in the water. We had walked a ways out away from the shore. The current wasn't too strong and the water was cool.  
I felt calm and content watching my friends fight each other. I didn't have a partner and really didn't care to play.  
My train of thought was stopped by the sound of the girls hitting the water. They had been in a death hold both refusing to let go. Fuyuhiko and Soda lost their balance resulting in all of them falling into the water.  
“I gotta admit that was pretty fuckin' fun.” Fuyuhiko said after coming out of the water.  
“I am next! I am next! Hajime will you be my partner?” Sonia said wading through the water to get by me  
“Me!? W-what about Gundam?” I said turning around trying to find him.  
“Gundam does not wish to participate in such a vigorous activity.” Sonia said smiling. I followed her gaze to see Gundam still sitting on the beach. He hadn't gotten in the water once.Well, at least she wasn't disappointed.  
“Probably still recovering from earlier.” Soda joked as he shook out the water from his hair.  
“Uh I don't know Sonia.” I said finally.  
“Oh come on Hajime. Don't be such a downer.” Nagito suddenly appeared beside me.  
“Yeah it will be fun. You guys can go up against me and Nekomaru!” Akane said.  
As if I wasn't already nervous.   
Without another word Sonia immediately started climbing onto my back.  
“Sonia-Ow!Ow!” I said as she was pushing me into the water. For a princess she wasn't being very gentle.  
“Are you sure you should do that?” Fuyuhiko said looking annoyed at Nekomaru and Akane. She was just about to get up on his shoulders.  
“It is quite a strenuous activity.” Peko said wringing out her hair.  
Sonia finally leveled out revealing her perfect balance. She wouldn't be heavy at all if it wasn't for her hair. It was all over the place.  
“Haha maybe they are right. I am still not feeling at the top of my game. Here I will give you the next best thing.” He unexpectedly made his way over to Nagito.  
“Here!”  
“Uh Nagito?” I said more confused than anyone.  
“Well, If couch Nekomaru says so. Let's do it!” Akane said looking scary excited.  
“Alright. I'm up for it.” Nagito said smiling normally.  
Akane climbed onto Nagito's shoulders and we made our way into the water. I felt nervousness creeping up on me. Playing things like this isn’t really my thing.  
“Hey Hajime!” Nagito said nonchalantly as we faced each other.  
I have him a strained smile.  
“Ready Set GOOO!” I heard the sound of Nekomaru whistle once more and Sonia instantly lunged forward. She was surprisingly easy to keep up due to her perfect balance. Akane pulled Nagito forward causing us to bang our heads together.  
"Ow!"  
“You should really be more careful Hajime.” Nagito said grinning once more.  
“Hey-!” I started to say, but Akane fell backward taking Nagito with her.  
“Woahhh! Sonia beat Akane!” Soda said behind me.  
“Hell yeah! Go Sonia!” Fuyuhiko cheered after him.  
" That was quite impressive." Peko's voice followed.  
Sonia erupted in happiness, “That is quite fun I would like to go again!” Akane and Nagito emerged from the water.  
“What the hell?” Akane said looking unhappy, “We have to go again.”  
Against my will we went again...and then again..and then again. Each time with the same result.  
I finally got a break and watched as Peko went up against Ibuki again. Peko finally won, but Ibuki wasn't at all upset.  
I got dragged into another game this time carrying Hiyoko. Peko was tired of playing and Sonia got Fuyuhiko to carry her. Sonia unexpectedly won every game of chicken she played, resulting in no one wanting to go up against her anymore. We decided to take a break.

“Man I've sure worked up an appetite! Nekomaru said digging into the food.  
“You didn't even play.” Soda rolled his eyes with a mouth full of food.  
I watched as all of my friends grew quiet with eating.  
I sat with my legs crossed eating one of the sandwiches. I felt the breeze hit my face again and smiled.  
I turned towards Gundam who was sitting next to me, “Why didn't you get in the water?” I said not realizing I would catch the attention of everyone.  
“I-I do not like doing such things..” He said quietly averting his gaze. It was quiet and the sound of chomping and bags rustling was all I could hear.  
He then spoke up, “I had a rather unfortunate incident as a child. Since then I have never desired to return to the murky waters of hell.”  
“Gundam's afraid of the water.” Soda spoke up in explanation. He seemed to already know this piece of information.  
“Fool! The Dark OverLord of Ice is not afraid of anything!” Gundam spoke up finally then returned to his food. We all gave him accepting smiles.  
We hung out on the beach while enjoying the breeze and the silence. We were all enjoying the company without really having to say anything. I layed down with my hands behind my head and watched the clouds.  
I felt the thoughts of all of my worries struggling to come to mind. I sighed. Instantly feeling tired.  
I then heard the sound of Sonia and Peko giggling quietly. It's nice to see Peko getting along with the girls more and more.  
“Man, this day reminds me of the time me and my sister went swimming.” Fuyuhiko unexpectedly spoke up  
“You and your sister?” I said still looking up at the clouds.  
“Yeah, once we went down to this pond and spent the whole day..” He stopped for a moment then went on, “Don't get me wrong I have a lot of shitty childhood memories, but there are some good ones too.” I could tell by the sound of his voice he was smiling.  
“I second that! “ I heard Akane say, “One thing I loved doing was getting to take care of my siblings. They always looked up to me and I loved that.”  
There was a long comfortable silence.  
“This weather is just like what I used to have back at home.”Hiyoko spoke up thoughtfully. I sat up a little. We were all huddled around half asleep and relaxed. We were listening now to each other.  
“Must have been nice.”Soda said burrowing his head in a towel as he turned over as if he were about to fall asleep.  
“Do you remember anything from your childhood my singularity?” I heard Gundam say.  
I guess I had never thought about that.  
“Uh, well It's actually really hard to remember anything..since the you know.” I said feeling the scar on my scalp, “I mean sometimes I remember..feelings. Nostalgic feelings I guess, but I don't remember my parents' faces or..even their names.”  
I took a deep breathe thinking through everything, “But I guess I don't really need to remember.”  
“Why is that?” I heard Peko's voice sounding far away.  
“Because you guys are my family..You are the strongest memories I have.” I was surprised by my own words. I had just said all of that out loud without hesitating. I actually felt comfortable telling them that.  
“You're such a sap Hajime.” Fuyuhiko said quietly laughing. I could see him in my peripheral vision and he was smiling.  
“Ibuki totally remembers loving playing on the jungle gym as a kid!”  
We continued to shared a few more memories of things we remembered. We had done this before but this was different. For once we were talking about the good memories me remembered instead of the bad.  
It went on for awhile until we all fell silent. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or not, but I felt groggy when I finally sat up.  
Everyone was laying down napping and lying over each other. I couldn't help but to laugh. I had definitely made the right decision about the day. My mind flashed to Chiaki. What would it be like when she is here? Would things be different? Would she be different?  
“How long was I out!?” I watched Ibuki's head pop up quickly as she turned causing her hair to shift violently everywhere.  
“I'm not really sure about that.” I said getting up now shaking the sand off of me.  
“Woah the suns going down already! ATTENTION EVERYONE YOU MUST GET UP!” She screamed unexpectedly from the top of her lungs.  
My now groggy friends all opened their eyes and sat up tiredly.  
“Hey what's going on? What's wrong?” Soda said wiping his eyes but looking at Ibuki.  
She hopped up from the sand smiling.  
“We all gotta go watch the sunset over..” She turned around wildly till she pointed to a big cliff,  
Let's go there!”  
“You expect us to backpack it all the way up there?” Fuyuhiko said looking up from the ground.  
“Don't worry I will make sure we all make the journey on time!” Nekomaru was up now.  
“Wait didn't you just say you weren't feeling well?” Hiyoko spoke up giving him squinting eyes. I knew she probably wasn't big on the whole physical activity thing.  
“Well that's no way to live life! If I set my sights to get past this I will!”  
I sighed, “Uh I'm not sure if I want to.”  
“Oh nonsense Hajime, this is mandatory!” Nekomaru smiled his classic smile.  
“Wait when did it become mandatory!?” I spoke up.  
”I think it will be fun! However, I must prepare before hand.” Sonia's face turned to the sky and then to Gundam, “It appears there is still a significant amount of sunlight left. I am in need of more sun blocking concoction.”  
Why can't she just say sunblock?  
I watched as Soda immediately chunked the bottle of sunscreen over to Gundam. Soda looked like he was about to bust out laughing again.  
I watched as the once again odd scene unfolded in front of me. Sonia wasn't happy until her whole body was completely white, “There I think that should last until we reach the top.”  
“Alright let us go.” Peko said smirking at Sonia and her body covered in sunblock.  
We all got up and made our way up the cliffs. There was a long path that was pretty overgrown, but we managed to get through it. Although Hiyoko made me carry her up halfway, because she was tired of walking.  
We reached the top and I was exhausted. I dropped Hiyoko to the ground huffing. I then took and deep breathe and straightened out my back.  
“Thanks for the ride Hajime!” Hiyoko said patting me on the back and then joining the others that were now walking to the edge of the cliff.  
“Can someone remind me again why we came all the way up here to watch the sunset?' Soda said holding his head.  
“Yeah, I mean we could see it just fine from the beach.” Akane said turned to Ibuki.  
“Hehe! You didn't think that was the only reason did you!?” She held up a peace sign, “We are totally gonna jump off the side into the water!”  
“Uh What?” I said feeling instantly scared, “Are you sure that's a good idea?” I said looking down over the edge. It wasn't too far and there weren't any rocks, but it was still a pretty big drop.  
“Ahhh come on Hajime!” Ibuki said looking disappointed.  
“Yes! I believe that will be quite fun.” Sonia held up her arm in confidence.  
Everyone quickly started throwing down their things and taking their shoes off.  
“This is gonna be so rad! I wanna jump first!” Soda said peering down the cliff side.  
“Why do you get to go first? It should definitely be me!” Akane spoke up looking annoyed.  
“Uh I'm not going.” I said backing away. They all stopped staring at me with wide eyes.  
“Hajime you have to come!” Ibuki yelled loudly.  
“She has a point. You are the leader after all.” Nagito said clearly enjoying my pain.  
“That doesn't mean I have to jump off a cliff!” I said looking at all of them, “Seriously, I can just meet you guys at the bottom.”  
“Come on, It wont be that bad. Let me show you.” Fuyuhiko said getting closer to me.  
“Woah, you better not push me off. “ I said backing away.  
“Stop being such a baby. I'm not gonna push you off. I promise okay?” He waited for my reaction. I heard the sound of my friends giggling.  
“Fine.” I let him take me closer to the edge. The wind was cool and blew harder up here, but it was still pleasant. I looked out onto the water. It was really beautiful, the sky was starting to change colors.  
“Here, see you jump down there, and then you will just swim back over there.” He pointed to the shore, “Piece of cake.”  
“I don't know about that.”  
I then heard the loud cheering of my friends from behind.  
“Hajime just jump!”  
“It will be fun!”  
“We will jump right after you!”  
“You just gotta commit and do it!”  
I gave them all a look, “You guys are seriously peer pressuring me right now.”  
I looked back towards the edge, “I'm not gonna do it.”  
“Uh yeah you are.” Fuyuhiko said crossing his arms.  
“Haha no and you can't push me off because you promised.”  
I suddenly became aware of how much I sounded like a 5 year old.  
Fuyuhiko chuckled, “You're right..I'm not gonna push you. But he is..”  
I barely turned enough time to see Nagito push me off the side of the cliff.  
“Ahhhh!” I stumble off the side and into the air.  
I fell through the air just long enough to hear the sounds of my friends cheering and screaming.  
I hit the water hard, but it didn’t hurt at all.  
Well, that was a lot more fun than I expected it to be.  
I could hear the sounds of my friends all hitting the water now having jumped in right after me.  
I came up out of the water and looked around.  
I looked back up to the cliff just in time to see Hiyoko jumping off last.  
“Told you it wouldn't be that bad!” Soda said appearing beside me.  
“That was quite invigorating!” I heard Sonia say next.  
I turned around and then almost stopped swimming in surprise, “Gundam!? I thought you were afraid of the water?”  
He was swimming awkwardly, but managed to keep himself afloat, “Gundam Tanaka is not afraid of anything" He reacted instantly,then he continues,"..I also felt the need to accompany you off of the cliff.”  
“Yeah he jumped in right after to 'save you'.” Soda chuckled before returning his attention back to Ibuki and splashing her with water.  
“You are so noble!!.” I looked over to Sonia whose eyes were lit up now.  
I had to stop myself from laughing too much. It made it much harder to swim.   
"Thanks Gundam. That's..really cool actually."  
We all treaded the water awhile watching the sun go down. I floated on my back enjoying the feel off the waves and the water. I somehow felt refreshed in a new way. Every day more things seemed new.   
Everyday we had a new chance to heal.

After the beach, we all returned back to our cabins exhausted. Even with the nap, all of the swimming took it out of us. I took and shower then laid down for bed. I felt more relaxed than I think I ever had on the island. Which was strange because we were in danger still and there were plenty of things to worry about. But, I was too tired to worry tonight. It only took me a few minutes to fall asleep once my head hit the pillow.

*Hajime's Dream *

I woke up with my head pressed up against my pillow. Everything seemed normal, but a foggy mist seemed to blur my vision slightly. It was as if I were constantly dizzy. It didn't seem to affect my walking any as I got up and made my way to the door. I was in my cabin back on the island, everything in place just as I left it. I opened the door feeling a wind hit and the light changed. I was in a hallway now with cabin doors. Next to the doors were the pictures of my all of my friends. There was a purple misty hue that seemed to hang around distorting my vision. It didn't seem odd though. I picked up my feet to walk down the hallway. I took a step and instantly I was there in front of a door. Nekomaru's room. I could hear the sound of people inside. Without hesitation I opened the door pushing it inward. The room revealed Nekomaru and Akane sparring with each other. Around them was nothing but blackness. They seemed to be walking on air.  
“Hey Hajime wanna join up!?” Akane said before dodging one of Nekomaru's punches. She turned swiftly in a counterattack missing as well.  
“Yeah come on! Your body was built for training!” He gave me a smile, and then returned to intense concentration.  
“No, I think I'm good.” I spoke out loud. My voice echoed oddly causing me to stop and access myself.  
Without another word I shut the door and continued on down the hallway.  
I found myself at Fuyuhiko's door. I put my hand on the door knob letting myself inside.  
The atmosphere was dim and the light of candles lit the outdoor patio. Peko and Fuyuhiko sat side by side having dinner. I could make out an object in the background. It was..the Eiffel Tower..they were having dinner in Paris. They exchanged laughs and smiled, not realizing I was there. I turned to leave them.  
“Hajime! What the fuck are you doing here?” Fuyuhiko's voice roared behind me.  
I stopped nervously and turned around, “Uh I don't know.” That's all my voice managed to push out.  
Peko looked at me smiling a little and hiding her face in embarrassment.  
“Well, you know you're one of my best friends, but we are kinda in the middle of a date.” He said looking a little annoyed.  
“Ok.” I said awkwardly walking towards the door and shutting it behind me. The shutting of the door made a distinct echo. Everything sounded muffled and distorted. Almost like I had something stuffed into my ears. I looked across the hall to see Soda's face posted by the cabin door. This time before entering I decided to knock. My hand hit the door nervously.I felt no feeling in my hand as I hit the door. I was alarmed by the loud music behind the door, and I could feel the thumping outside in the hallway.  
“Come on in Hajime!” I heard my friend scream from behind the door.  
I opened the door now and walked into what was a big garage.  
I could see Soda's feet dangling from underneath an airplane. I heard the clanking of a wrench and then watched him slide out from under it. He gave me a big toothy smile. Before he could talk, we were interrupted by an object cutting our visions. Ibuki zoomed past me on swivel stool almost knocking me over.  
“Hi Hajime!!!” She screamed at me trying to talk above the heavy metal music playing in the back ground. She gave the stool a push and stood on top of it playing air guitar. She looked like she was having a blast.  
The music was so loud I couldn't even think.  
I felt like I should probably leave them to it.  
“I think I'm gonna go!!” I screamed.  
“You're what??” Soda said holding his head, not able to hear me.  
“I'm gonna go!!” I screamed again.  
“You're wahhhh?”Ibuki said wheeling herself by Soda.  
“I'm gonna- Oh screw it.” I turned around to leave shutting the sound out behind me.  
I walked out into the hallway.   
My feet instantly kept journeying down the hall.  
I came across Gundam's cabin door next. I looked down at the floor.Coming through the cracks in the floor were vines and flowers. When I looked closer I could see that the door was cracked. I pushed open the door and stood in awe at the vast field in front of me. It was huge, and animals were everywhere. All different kinds and all different sizes. A squirrel ran across my foot and I stepped back.  
“Hello?” I called out not able to find him. Then in the far distance I made out two figures. Gundam and Sonia were sitting down in the field. At the sound of my voice they started to wave. It would take me forever to cross that field. Plus looking around at all the animals,I'm not really sure if I want to. I was starting to feel like I needed to be somewhere else. I decided to leave them be and walk outside.  
I continued down the hall till I came up on a holographic door. I was pixelated and shifted in different directions. Chiaki. I tried to reach for the door but my hand went through it. I stood staring at the door. I felt myself wanting to see what was behind the door. But I had no choice but to continue on down the hall. Somehow I felt like I was being pushed there by some invisible force.  
Out of no where I saw Hiyoko standing in the hallway. She was busy knocking on one of the doors trying to get inside. I came up beside her.  
“Hey What are you doing?”  
“Ah Hajime I don't have the time....What does it look like, I'm trying to get her up.” I watched as she continued to bang on the door and turned the door knob frantically. I looked up to see Mahiru's face posted by the door.  
I looked around the hall knowing I need to keep moving. I then spotted two doors farther down. I left Hiyoko in the hallway and continued my journey.  
I finally reached them. I felt far away from the others as I looked at the two doors. They were on either side of the hallway. The Ultimate Imposter and The Ultimate Cook were the only two left. I first walked up to Teruteru's door hesitating for a moment. I knocked at first looking for an answer. Silence followed. I then decided to try the door. Unexpectedly the knob twisted fully and I pushed the door open. I looked into a pitch black room. It was empty and silent.  
“Teruteru? Is anyone there?” No answer. Just more silence covered up in darkness. I sighed returning to the hallway. I guess I can try the other door.  
I walked up to Byakuya's door now not even bothering to knock.I placed my hand on the door knob gripping it firmly. I twisted it and nothing happened. I tried jiggling the handle and pushing on the door.  
“Byakuya?!” I pressed my body on the door trying to get inside. But it didn't budge and my screams were met with nothing but silence.  
I had no choice but to keep going. I walked down the hall a ways. I somehow knew the hallway was coming to an end. I'm not sure how. Everything was hazy and dim. I looked behind me only to see walls and a dark hallway. In the distant I finally spotted a door. It was a large house door. In the blink of an eye I was instantly there. I stood dumbfounded looking at the door. It as different from the others and painted bright red.  
“I wouldn't go in there if I were you.” A voice spoke up beside me.  
I jumped back in fear.  
I turned to see Nagito Komaeda looking back at me with a worried expression.  
“You scared me!” I said feeling annoyed.  
He ignored my comment now and was now giving me a skeptical look, “You shouldn't go in there Hajime.”  
“Why not?” I said turning back to the door. It looked fine to me. What was the big deal?  
“You're not going to like it.” He said looking at me serious.  
I hesitated for a moment looking at the door.  
Well, Am I really going to listen to Nagito? Without another word, I put my hand on the door knob and turned the handle.  
Immediately I was being pulled somewhere else. I felt as if I was being morphed into another dimension. There was a bright light, then there was nothing at all.  
I found myself in a house. It was warm and inviting. I looked around at the living room I was currently in. It felt familiar somehow. There was an old rustic feel to the furniture and the walls that surrounded it. Shelves hung high and were filled with knick knacks. There was an old couch that looked to be a something from ages ago. I felt completely safe all at once. My eyes darted to a window and I walked up to it. Outside was filled with blue skies and palm trees. I was still on the island.Is this what Nagito was warning me about?  
I could hear the sound of laughing, and the sound of clanking of utensils on plates. I knew instantly where it was coming from.  
My feet made their way through the room and into a warm, sweet smelling room.  
It was a dinning room. There was a huge dining room table with chairs filled with all of my friends in it. I felt my heartbeat in my chest with pure joy.  
“Hajime!” Ibuki's voice sung through the air, “Come on we are about to eat!” She walked into the room from the kitchen holding a huge platter. Behind her Teruteru came out next holding two plates in his hands.  
“Yeah, I handcrafted this recipe just for you guys.” He said with a smile while placing more food on the table.  
“This is seriously awesome!” Soda looked psyched he held a spoon and fork in each hand.  
“C-can I eat it all yet!?” Akane said drooling in her chair.  
She was sitting next to Nekomaru who had his arm around her chair.  
“This looks like a meal made for champions!” He beamed.  
“My Dark Devas shall eat like the Gods they are!Fwhaaaa!” He had his chair all the way pulled up to the table while holding his hamsters in his hands. He already had his plate filled with vegetables   
“Come onnn. Let's eat already!” Hiyoko whined now. She had her arm holding her head up on the table and looked bored.  
Mahiru was next to her, “Alright. You guys are being a little dramatic don't ya think?” She said across the table.  
“This looks fuckin' awesome you guys did great.” Fuyuhiko said with a huge smile. He was turned towards Teruteru and Ibuki.  
“Indeed. It is exquisite.” Peko's voice trailed his.  
“Wow, now this looks like a party.” Nagito walked in taking a seat next to Fuyuhiko.  
“It's about time you showed up.” Fuyuhiko said giving him a smirk.  
“Well, I had to pick up a few more things for dinner. But it's alright now.” Nagito smiled and sat down.  
“Alright It is exactly 6 o'clock, Where is Sonia?.” Byakuya spoke up now. He was sitting at the table with his arms crossed.  
“I am here!” Sonia came out of the kitchen holding a steaming bowl. Her eyes were sparkling. Her excitement increased as she noticed me. I noticed she was wearing a distinct hamster apron, and had fuzzy kitchen muffs.  
“Hajime! You are here! Come sit down.”  
I looked around at the table. In the moment all I could feel was bliss. My family was all here and we were together.  
Then suddenly,everything turned dark. There was a flashing of dark and light. I quickly turned towards the window to see the sky churning into blackness. A storm. I watched further... A feeling of fear came over me. Something was wrong.   
Everything was wrong...and then I saw it. In the distance. Black and white figures coming towards the house.   
What is that? Is it..a bear?  
Monokuma's... hundreds of them were invading the island. I watched as they leaped and ran. They seemed to have a goal. They destroyed everything in their wake, and held the same evil smile. There was a flash of lightning then all at once more Monokumas fell from the sky one by one.  
I turned around placing myself back in the room.  
I could hear the sound of the bears moving closer, and I was still facing Sonia.  
“Hajime what is it?” She said still holding the bowl. Her voice was trembling.  
But I couldn’t find the words. I couldn’t speak. I heard them approaching and I felt fear paralyzing me in place.  
Then all at once I heard the breaking of glass and the feeling of hot island breeze on my face. There was a loud crash.  
“Hajime!” I heard Sonia scream. I watched as she dropped the bowl. My vision followed it as it slowly fell to the ground breaking into pieces. The soup that was in it spilled all over the floor. I couldn't turn away, all I could do was stare.  
Then there was another bright light,and once again I felt everything becoming distorted. The splatter on the floor was transforming into something. I tried to focus my vision.  
Then all at once it became clear.   
The splatter on the floor was blood.   
In one big rush I was in another room. But this felt very different. It was hot and loud, and noisy. I looked around realizing I was in some kind of lab. The floor was concrete and smeared with blood and dirt. In front of me was a huge half window. But the inside was dark. I tried moving my body but found myself stuck in place. I was tied up in a chair. My whole body ached, I had to have been there for awhile. Next, I tried to speak but I was cut off by the cotton rag in my mouth. I moved my jaw feeling the ache. The gag was way too tight, every move had my mouth aching.  
I could hear the sound of machines whirring and humming.  
Then, I heard a voice behind me.  
“It's so great to see that you're up.” The voice wasn't familiar, but I felt the instant danger react in my body. I tried moving but there was no use.  
“Oh come on, don't be rude. We decided to throw you a little celebration...Oh right. You can't say anything. Oh well.”  
I wanted to ask who it was but there was no use.  
I heard the door open behind me and the sound of chatter came after, "Hahah is he ready yet?”  
“We just prepared the others.” The voices sound odd. I couldn't make out how many of them their was..  
The-the others?  
“Great. Let's get this little party started.”  
I watched the back of two people walk in front of me and through a door. I couldn't see their faces. Their clothes looked worn and they pushed each other out of the way laughing.  
“Hajime is it? Haha. I guess you could say this is your going away party.” I felt the intense feeling of my heart beating through my chest. My breathing was ragged and I was sweating.It drug dirt into my eyes with each movement.  
I squirmed around in the chair still trying to be free.  
“I suppose you're used to this kind of thing..I mean a lab and all. You're a science project afterall.” As if on cue I felt the scar on my head aching. I have to get out of here. Whoever this is..they have them. I have to save them.  
I heard the door open behind me again, “You're needed elsewhere.”  
“Fine. Keep a watch on him for me.”  
“I can do that.” A sly voice spoke up. The sound made me want to throw up. All of this made me nauseous.   
I moved my body harder this time moving the chair. Instantly I felt an electrical shock jolt through my body paralyzing me instantly. All I could do was scream under the cotton rag.  
“Hahaha you're funny. I can't wait to see this Izuru guy.” the voice spoke up childishly, “ But I guess I am torturing you, so you will probably will want to kill me.." They paused for a second,"That makes it more fun though!” I felt the jolt of electricity again starting from the bottom of the chair moving up through my entire body. But this time it didn't stop. My whole body tightened in pain forcing the air out of my lungs. Seconds seemed like an eternity.  
It finally ceased and I struggled to breathe.  
“You know you don't have to do that...” The other voice was back, “He will change just fine on his own.. once he sees what we did to his friends.”  
My heart dropped, and my ragged breathes increased. I started to struggle and then I heard it..  
The sound of screams belonging to my friends was came from outside the door.  
“Hajime!!!” The scream ripped through my body.  
“You have to do something!!” Another one screamed.  
The pain of their agony ripped through me.  
There was more screaming and struggling until the light in the window turned on in front of me.  
I could see through the window but they couldn't see me. It was a small room made up of cracked,gray concrete.  
I watched as they were all ushered onto these chairs.  
There were stirrups and straps and a head piece by the top of the chair. It looked like a torture device.  
Hajime. You have to get out of here. I struggled even harder trying to move. I had to get out there were no other options.  
All of my friends had bags over their heads and their arms tied. They looked terrified and frantic.  
I watched in horror as they were forced into the chairs screaming and kicking. Nekomaru had the most people on him trying to hold him down.  
“Hajime!!” Their voices echoed once more. Suddenly their screams were cut off when the head piece got strapped on. It went over their mouths locking them in.  
I felt my pulse reaching its high point. My stomach churned into knots. I can't watch this.  
I tried to turn my head.  
“Uh uh uh not so fast.” I suddenly felt the force of someone holding my head. I jerked around trying to free myself. The person used force until my head was strapped down as well.  
“You're gonna want to watch this.” The voice said before putting something near my eyes. I couldn't see what it was, but before I knew it I was unable to shut my eyes.  
I looked back anxiously to my friends, the same device was now on their eyes. I could see their faces now and my body went weak in sickness. They all looked scared. There was nothing I could do..I am really nothing. I felt darkness flutter at the seams of my vision threatening to overtake my mind.  
Then all at once everything lit up brightly. My eyes stung at the sight, then marveled at the horror. They were being shocked just as I had been, but there was more. I could see the reflection of something playing on the back wall. Somehow I could see what they were being forced to watch..I could hear the recording in the other room. Junko's voice was the one thing that stood out. I wanted to turn away. I needed to. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage. I felt I would have bruises. Their eyes were forced to watch and their bodies twitched with each shock. Each second ticking by felt like an eternity.I felt tears gathering in my eyes. DAMMIT HAJIME GET UP! I screamed at myself. But I couldn't move. The bindings seemed to get tighter with each pull.  
Suddenly, the room in the window went dark and only the yellow overhead light remained. I searched them anxiously with hope that it wasn't too late. Maybe it didn't work.. Their heads were slumped down, their bodies unmoving. They laid lifeless strapped onto the chairs.  
“Turn off the mirror.”  
They took my friends out of the stirrups one by one. They left them all standing alone in the small room, then left locking the door behind them. I turned my attention back to my friends. Their gazes were on the ground but they seemed to stand up right. Some of them looked unstable in their walk while others were shaking.  
Someone from behind me released my head from the straps,then moved me closer to the window. I blinked my stinging eyes. They burned from being forced open.  
"Have fun.” They said before removing my gag and leaving the room.  
The silence was deafening.  
My voice shook with every word, “G-guys..Are you okay?”  
Nothing. Their eyes looked at the ground.  
“C-come on. Someone..It can't be too late.” I said desperately.   
Then all at once their gazes met mine.  
A dark haze filled the room. Their eyes returned to a void of nothing. I felt sick watching them. Their faces looked as if they were in pain, but thrilled at the same time.  
They were gone.  
The realization hit me hard.  
Fuyuhiko looked at me menacingly through the glass. He angrily hit his fist up against it with an angry expression and gritted teeth.  
The others followed, hitting the glass insanely. They fell over each other trying to hit the glass. Ibuki clawed at the glass, before licking it and smiling at me with dark eyes. Soda hit his hand to clear window causing me to jolt back. I saw his silent laughter. They were all talking and laughing, but I couldn't hear a word. I looked down feeling defeated, and feeling sadness overtaking me.  
I felt the darkness trying to come through my vision. I looked up at them again.  
In their faces was nothing...there was nothing.. And then I knew we would never have anymore days at the beach.  
We would never have anymore dinners.   
We would never share another laugh.   
My friends..my family were gone forever.  
And I couldn't save them.  
Tears fell down my cheeks stinging my eyes. I could hear the sound of them beating the glass. Their blood speared in stains as they hit it harder with each blow.  
The blackness was draining me now. The Despair was too much.  
And then, I let go. I let the darkness take me. I let Him take over. I didn't want to be Hajime anymore. He is nothing.

 

“Hajime..”

“Hajimeeee.”

Day 70  
A woke up suddenly springing from my bed. I had to catch my breathe. My chest stung and my face was wet. Instantly I felt relief. It was just a dream. I don't think I have ever been more thankful.  
I held my chest and shut my eyes letting relief wash over me.  
“Hey Hajime.” A familiar voice startled me.  
I looked up at the lit computer. Since Makoto's request I decided to bring it to my cabin.  
Chiaki Nanami's face was staring back at me.  
“C-Chiaki? Is that you!?” I sprang up out of bed running to the computer. My voice was still shaky from the shock of my dream.  
“Yes it's me.” Her voice made me feel better. It was soothing. It also reminded me of how much I had missed her.  
Her head turned to the side, “You look worried? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah..just yeah. I am now.” I said finally.  
" You look tired..I'm sorry I woke you. You didn't look to be having a good sleep though." She was looking at me seriously now.   
I was slow to answer, still in shock that she was right in front of me.  
"Yeah..I was uh-having a pretty bad nightmare." I said wiping my face now and trying to straighten myself.  
" I'll say you look like you are having a hard time." She smiled again, I watched as her hand floated to her chest.  
" Well, it hasn't been easy.." I said openly. With her it came easy, almost like breathing.  
"Yes, I've heard about what has been happening." She didn't look concerned though. Chiaki kept the same vacant stare, " You're the leader now aren't you?"  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." I sat down in the chair resting my back against the chair.  
"Well, I think you are doing really well. I only wish I could have been there to see it myself." Her words made me sad. My heart ached in a way. I wanted so badly for her to be real. For her to be sitting right next to me. But I could be happy with just seeing her face. I hadn't lost her.  
" H-how is it possible that things turned out okay?" I said thinking," I mean you remember us and you're here.. I feel like that shouldn't be the case. Like it's some trick."  
She smiled again," Well, don't you remember what I said? If you move forward everything will be okay..and it is." I watched as her attention turned from me and her expression was vacant.  
" What is it?"   
" Oh I was just thinking about game strategies is all."   
She's thinking about that now?  
" You still like games?" I said a little shocked.  
She looked at me a little disturbed by my question," Of course..video games are the one thing I have that connects me to your reality."  
"I'm not sure what you mean?" I said feeling confused.  
She was off looking again and not paying attention.  
" Oh, what was it again?"  
I started to laugh," Wow same Chiaki."  
She smiled back at me. I felt my anxiety from the dream disappearing completely as we sat together. I was just glad she was here.  
" I should really tell the others." I said getting up and heading for the door.  
" Oh you don't need to do that. I just woke them all up."   
I walked back to the screen.  
"What?! How?"  
" I'm attached to everything electronic on the island. Everything for this island is connected to one satellite and server."   
I then heard the sounds of their yelling outside.  
"Hey! Hey! Everyone get up! You're not gonna guess who Gundam and I just talked to!"  
I opened the door moving outside into the cool island air.  
It was bright outside now,and the sun was coming up from the East. I can't believe it's morning already.  
My feet hit the wooden deck as I turned to my friends who were all outside now.  
They were surrounding each other in a big huddle,still in their pajamas. The fear from my dream hit me hard. I remembered it clearly. Their faces in Despair. The pain of losing them forever.  
"There you are! We saw her! We saw-"  
"Chiaki." I finished Soda's sentence for him.  
"We all saw her dumbass." Fuyuhiko said smirking.  
" Well Ibuki totally heard her voice!" She spoke up holding her hand in the air.  
"W-where is she now?! How do we talk to her?" Hiyoko spoke up now, playing with her hair that was all down reaching her waist.  
"Well I have the computer in my roo-"   
Before I could finished, they ran past me almost trampling me in the process. I caught myself and followed them back inside.  
"Chiaki!" Sonia's voice reached the ceiling," I-I am so happy you are here. I can hardly express it." I could see at the corner of her eyes, happy tears were starting to form.  
" Damn it feels like forever." Fuyuhiko was smiling.   
" I can't believe you're here. You made it!" Soda's voices boomed.  
" I always knew you were a fighter." Akane looked at the screen thoughtfully.  
All of us felt this connection to her. We were the only ones who made it to the finally trial after all. We had seen her die for us right in front of our eyes.  
" It is so nice to see all of you. I had a feeling we would be meeting again."   
" Kinda fuckin' messed up that this is why.." Fuyuhiko turned his head.  
"That's okay. I get to protect all of you again, and that makes me happy."  
"Ibuki is all for protection! We got some crazy people after us." Ibuki centered herself in the computer screen.  
" Yes, but I'm confident they won't find you",Chiaki looked to be thinking,"Although... I checked the server after I was uploaded and there was a breach yesterday."  
She didn't appear to be worried at all.  
My heart dropped into my stomach.  
It really was them.  
"There what?! What the fuck?! How?" Fuyuhiko threw back in shock raising his voice.  
I looked over to Soda wide eyed. We both knew what I was thinking. We never told the others what we had seen. I shook my head signaling him to not talk. He gave me a scared look and seemed to be more nervous. Great. He is going to tell them.  
Chiaki looked like she was about to speak,but the voices of the others quickly overwhelmed hers.  
" Emergency! Emergency! They are coming for us! We all need to hide ASAP or or make a trap! Yeah we could do that!" Ibuki fluttered around the room.  
" I agree! We must take action at once if we do not wish to be captured. I will not be taken down so easily." Sonia's voice was shaky but strong.  
"Uhh.." Soda looked down pulling at his hat.  
I nudged him with my foot silencing him.  
"So they know where we are? Just let them come here. I'm gonna give them something to take!" Akane put her fists together looking more violent by the second.  
" Fwhaaa puny humans. They will never overwhelm us. My Gods will make them suffer for seeking our lives!"  
"Uhhhhhhh." Soda'a voice grew louder. I could see sweat starting to form on his forehead.  
" Yeah. If those crazies think they are gonna put their filthy hands on me,they got another thing coming." Hiyoko said with her arms crossed.  
"Now now, no need to panic. I think we should let Chiaki finish first...oh but not before Hajime and Kazuichi say what they want to say..." Nagito turned to us both with a grin, " Don't you have something you want to say...?"  
How does Nagito know everything?  
We both looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
" Hajime and I got a call from them yesterday!" Soda shouted out instantly.  
Of course.  
" Why did you not tell us this information?" Peko said pointedly.  
" Yeah guys seriously what the fuck?" Fuyuhiko's eyes were angry.  
" It's not that we did it in purpose! We just..we kind of got distracted." I said holding my hands up.  
" Yeah! I mean after Hajime told us about Makoto..even I forgot!" Soda said trying I shield me from the brunt of the accusations.  
" May I ask what happened when they called?" Chiaki's voice cut through the clutter.  
" Well we were taking Nekomaru some food because he was still in the hospital,and we got a call. I thought it was Makoto but there was interference. Then Hajime started freaking out on me and pulled the cord before the image could clear." Soda rubbed the back of his neck," It couldn't have been connected for more than 5-10 seconds."  
" Great!" Chiaki said with a smile," That's not long enough to track your location."  
We all breathed a sigh of relief.  
" Hey don't think you get off that easily dumbasses! You guys have to cook every meal today as punishment."   
"Yeah no secrets!" Hiyoko blurted out.  
"Ahhhh." Ibuki said holding her head,clearly bummed she didn't get to cook.  
Chiaki's laughter fed through the speakers," Its nice to see you guys working together so well. You have really grown. I'm surprised so many of you are up already."  
"It's been going really well actually..everyone has woken up fine." I said always thankful for that fact.  
" Woahhh. It just occured to me.We need to send out another transmission! We haven't even made another one to wake up the three that are left!" Soda said raising his voice in enthusiasm.  
"He appears to be correct. But who do we choose to awake from their slumber?" Gundam said crossing his arms.  
"H-hey I might have to tell you guys something.." Hiyoko spoke up now looking down nervously," I-I might have already started trying to wake up Mahiru.."  
" Y-you already started?" I spoke up now.  
" I-I didn't know if you would all listen to me is all.. After everything that has happened.." I saw her glance at Fuyuhiko, " I don't like seeing her like that you know.." She hid her face not wanting to look at any of us.  
" Of course we would listen. We know exactly how you feel." She took Gundam's hand sweetly," I'm afraid I made Hajime wake Gundam up before anyone else..I always slept by his side. I promise we understand."   
Gundam watched her face with a slight smile. I could tell he was admiring her. He looked to be thankful.  
" Yeah, you know we will listen to stuff like this. We want to get everyone up." I said finally.  
" So it is settled then, Mahiru is the one we are waking up next!" Sonia said confidently holding her arm up. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
" Wait..how did you know how to work all the equipment?" I said a little impressed.  
Her frown turned to a smile," I totally tricked Soda into tellin me!" Her face twisted into a childish smile. She seemed proud of herself.  
" Hey! You mean..that's why you were askin' me all that weird stuff the other day!?" Soda said scratching his head," I guess I never thought of that."  
" Nothing gets past Soda!" Ibuki said lightly tapping her hand on Soda's head. She gave him a sly smile before leaning in closer giving him a small peck on the cheek. His face lit up red reminding me of Gundam.  
Gundam must have noticed it too. I could hear his quiet laughter behind me.  
" I don't want to interrupt what we got going on here, but I am completely confused." Nekomaru spoke up,"So Chiaki is some kind of computer program?" He chuckled slightly holding the back of his hand.  
We all looked over to him in surprise.  
" We forgot to tell you everything!" I said outloud finally realizing that's why he had been so quiet.  
" Akane was supposed to tell him.." Fuyuhiko said with a sigh.  
" Hey a lot of stuff has happened! I couldn't possibly think of EVERYTHING!" Akane said holding her hand out and giving us an annoyed look.  
I turned back to Nekomaru," Yeah she is an AI and she protected us back in the Neo World Program.."   
I shuffled my feet anxiously. There was so much left to say. I didn't even know where to start. I glanced at Nagito in my peripheral vision. It felt weird with both of them here now.   
" You can stop right there. That's all I need to know!" He turned to Chiaki," I like your spirit! I have great respect for those who protect their comrades!"   
"Why thank you." Chiaki said with her usually void expression.  
" But I guess this means you won't be a potential mate for Hajime." Nekomaru looked to be completely serious.  
My face instantly went on fire," W-what?!"   
Everyone's eyes instantly turned towards me. I could see they were trying hold back laughter.  
" I'm sorry what did you say?" Chiaki said looking confused.  
I stepped in front of my huge friend, "Nothing, he didn't say anything."   
Leave it up to my friends to always embarrass me.   
"Oh okay." She smiled. She must not have heard it.  
I decided I would quickly try to change the subject. I really didn't want Chiaki getting the wrong idea.  
" So, uh how about we meet you for breakfast. I mean I know you can't eat or anything..But we would like your company." I said it kind of awkwardly. The thought of Chiaki being anything but human was still a little weird,   
" I'd love to. But you will probably want to take the computer if you want to see my face." Chiaki said nonchalantly.  
" So are we gonna have to drag this computer around for the rest of forever?! There has to be a better way." Fuyuhiko spoke up.  
" Well, I can always see you guys..the only only problem is you seeing me."   
" Hey maybe I can think of somethin'!" Soda said looking more excited by the minute.  
"But you're not a computer wiz!" Akane yelled so lovingly.  
"I know that! But..but I got an idea." A big smile stretched across his face.

Day 72

It was late now and the sun was just setting on the island. I could feel the clean, cool breeze hit my face. It was even cooler now since I had sweat dripping from my face. I looked down assessing myself. I was covered in dirt from head to toe and my feet were killing me. I was standing next to my friends looking up at the Motel. I felt a sense of pride as I looked up at the new and improved building. We had spent the last few days working day and night trying to get it done.  
It now looked like a completely new building. We completely redid each room with painting and refurbished furniture. We also repatched the roof and even gave it a fresh splash of paint.   
We hadn't intended to paint the outside but Ibuki insisted it would bring us some kind of 'new beginning symbolism'. I always feel it's better not to argue.  
" Damn this place cleaned up nice." Fuyuhiko said looking over the building.  
"Look at what was made out of working with a team! Fantastic!" Nekomaru was currently swaying back and forth trying to 'warm up' for something I don't remember what.  
" Hey we will see you guys later for dinner! We are gonna go do a few laps!" Akane pushed one of Nekomaru's shoulders and then they were off.  
" They don't know it yet,but they totally love each other." Soda said in a smirk.  
" Yes it appears they are the perfect match." Peko said with a grin. I watched as her eyes darted to Fuyuhiko and a small smile lay across her face.  
Just then Ibuki jumped in right between them grabbing Peko's arm. Ibuki must not understand how dangerous that is.  
" Sorry love birds, Sonia and I gotta show Peko our rooms!" She dragged Peko away instantly.  
"Hiyoko as well!" Sonia locked arms with Hiyoko giving her no choice.  
I could see Ibuki was rubbing off on her.  
"Okay princess pants ,be careful with my hair!" Hiyoko screamed as she grabbed her ponytail combing it out with her hand.  
" Hey wait!" Fuyuhiko called out to them. Ibuki turned around sticking her tongue out before entering her room with the girls. I couldn't help but laugh.  
" Damn." Fuyuhiko said with a chuckle, " I guess I'm just glad they are getting along so well."  
" Though it does appear they may be making some sort of pack!" Gundam said looking terrified at the fact.  
Nagito chuckled. "Ah, we may be in for some trouble if that happens."   
He turned towards me with a grin. "Although I'm sure we could offer up Hajime as sacrifice."  
"Wh-what?!" I threw back in shock.  
Gundam folded his arms with a wide grin, yelling boisterously, "Ah, yes! That would be the safest route! Hajime, we shall sacrifice your virgin blood! HAHAHHAHA haaaa!"  
My friends are a bunch of psychos.  
"We can give em' Soda too." Fuyuhiko chided in.  
"Ahhh don't joke like that!" Soda held his head nervously, "The girls are completely terrifying sometimes!"   
We all looked at where they left and then back to the music venue.  
" Yeah I think we fuckin' know that." We all shuddered giving each other nervous smiles.  
" Anyways I was gonna go check out the 5th island since we haven't done any good exploring there, any of you fucktards coming with me?" A smile tugged at the end of his cheeks.  
" You know that's not what I would call a term of endearment." I said raising my eyebrows.  
I heard the chatter of my friends.  
"My pink haired friend and I accept your request!" Gundam boomed excitedly.  
"Nagito? Hajime?" Fuyuhiko waited.  
" Sure, why not." Nagito said nonchalantly.  
" Nice to know you're so fuckin' excited." Fuyuhiko said half laughing,half rolling his eyes.  
" I will catch up with you guys a little later. I wanna go to my room for a bit." I said before turning back to the Motel.  
We parted ways and I left for my room in the motel.  
I walked to through the side door and traveled through the hallway to my room.  
We had redone the hallway completely wanting to make it comfortable enough to walk through barefoot. It now had hardwood floors and the walls were painted a warm red. I continued on past Ibuki and Sonia's room hearing the sound of laughter carry in an echo.  
I opened the door to my to room smiling.   
I decided to paint it a normal beige color. My floor had remained intact because it was dark,hard wood. My bed was dressed with new sheets and everything had been washed. My room actually looked more like a hotel room now. Since we had our own rooms, we had the opportunity to decorate them however we wanted.  
Ibuki made me a few decorative pillows for my bed, but they weren't anything special. The only thing I really cared about for my room was the computer on my desk. I took one long look at my huge room. I was actually starting to like the size. I could see all of my friends gathering in here, there was definitely enough room.  
I turned to the computer," Chiaki!"   
I sat down in my suede computer chair.  
Instantly every light in my room lit up in. One surge. I watched as her face now fluttered onto the screen.  
" Hey Hajime." She smiled at me sweetly," You look happy."  
" Y-yeah I guess I am." I still had a lot of questions, but I felt safe with Chiaki protecting us.  
" What are you gonna do in your new room? It's looking really good."  
" Uh I'm not sure...Maybe some kind of gaming tournament."  
Her eyes glowed with subtle excitement.  
"You're inviting me right?"  
"Haha of course. I know you wouldn't miss it for the world." I sat thinking for a moment,then a light went off in my head," Oh! Hey I talked to Soda..and he is going to get with Makoto about hooking up some software to get you around the island more efficiently."  
" Hmm. I'd like that." In her image, she held her arm to her chest. Her image glitched and she looked away," Hajime.. Do you mind if I tell you something?"  
"No, not at all. Say whatever you want."  
"....I won't be able to be around as much as you would like." She waited for my reaction.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
" I mean.. I have a job to do. To protect you. It's what I'm built to do. But as you know..I'm alway going to be here. This is my program. I don't know how long I can stay."  
" What.?"  
" You don't really think you will be here the rest of your life right? You're going to move on..all of you are, and I can't always come along."  
I looked at her image through the screen. Everything she said was right.  
" Well, we aren't just going to leave you behind." I said finally making up my mind.  
"You don't think you will forget me?" She seemed content in whatever my answer would be.  
" Not a chance. And you're crazy if you think we wouldn't all fight to keep you with us."  
" So I will be like your Midna...?   
Well..I guess I would more closely resemble Fi"  
Huh? Who?  
"My what..?"  
" Your constant companion. I will always be by your side to help you."  
" Yeah, I guess you could say that."   
"I'd really like that Hajime." She smiled again.  
" Good..haha" I laughed to relieve the tension," So...anyways, what's it like protecting us from..you know."  
I felt curious to know more.  
" Well, it's a lot like playing Space Invaders. They try to break invade into the server and I bring in a counter attack."  
" Is it..tiring? Do you ever get tired..?"  
"Sometimes. I don't have as much time as I'd like to. These people..they really want you."  
" Well, we will always be here for when you need some down time." I said leaning back in the chair.  
" I may take you up on that. Though I know you have your hands full... I can see you are all working through things still."  
" Yeah it hasn't been easy.." My mind flashed to the past few weeks.  
"And it won't be...I don't think I will be much help with that", She stared off for awhile then started talking again," I do have some advice though.."  
" What is it?" I stared deeper into the screen.  
" Learn to forgive." She smiled sweetly once more, " I heard once...that is the key to all things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter was a blast to write. I guess they all are, but this one especially. I originally didn't even plan to write the beach scene, then I just started writing it and it was way too fun to stop. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! I started writing on another program so I actually have no idea how long this chapter is compared to the others. I just kept writing till I knew I wanted to stop, anyyyyways. Let me know what you think :)


	11. The Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in all honesty this chapter was supposed to be short but it didn't exactly turn out that way. It just kind of happened.

Day 79  
I struggled to keep my eyes open. The light was just coming up over the horizon, but it was bright. Very bright. I felt the cool breeze against my face. Me and my friends were currently on top of the cliff. Nekomaru had enlisted us all in morning yoga. It had only been a few days since we started, so we hadn't really gotten used to it yet. I was half asleep and felt like a weakling dragging my feet in the dewy grass.  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE,IT'S NICE TO SEE YOUR DROOPY FACES!!" Nekomaru beamed loudly with his hands on his hips. He was way too loud and cheerful for the morning time. He always came every morning extremely prepared and excited to teach our 'class'.  
" Hey that's so not fair! You're the one making us do this every morning!" Soda said holding up his fist. He was so tired,he didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas. He even hiked up in his slippers.  
"There will be no sour attitudes on this rock! This is an exercise we can all benefit from, it's strengthening our minds and our bodies!"  
Nekomaru said with a smile. He had given us a big speech about how yoga will help us unwind and free our minds. I think that's the reason we have dragged ourselves up here every day. Well,..that and we just wanted to please him. He had been doing a lot better and no longer felt tired,even after a long strenuous work out that he did(even after we asked him not to).  
" Yeah quit your belly aching and just get ready!" Akane backed up Nekomaru, she was shifting back and forth warming up.  
" I am ready for this! Let us stop our whining and get ready for relaxation!" Sonia had also been loving yoga. I'm pretty sure those were the only three.  
" Yeah guys. Maybe we should ask ourselves ..Are we really behaving as Ultimate Hopes?" Nagito spoke up with a smile," Let's get through this and try our best."  
Oh and Nagito apparently.  
But I'm pretty sure he just says all that to be an ass.  
" Oh shut up.. It's way too early!" Hiyoko whined, pulling at her ponytail. At least she bothered getting dressed.  
" Ugh this getting up early fuckin' blows..Why can't we just do it after breakfast?" Fuyuhiko spoke up now.  
He was standing next to Peko in his usual suit. He refused to change even for yoga. Peko took more of the girls' approach and dresses in standard workout gear. She seemed to be amused by Fuyuhiko's bickering.  
" Ahhh yogas kinda boring! Can't we just all jump off the cliff again?!" Ibuki said looking excitement by her idea.  
"No way, there is no way we should be doing any of that this early!" Fuyuhiko said horrified.  
" I agree..this putrid morning air dulls my senses." Gundam said burying his head into his scarf.   
I turned my attention back to Soda, who was whispering to Nagito...or at least he thought he was whispering.  
" Yeah maybe we can push Hajime off again."  
" No! no! More pushing!" I said a little too loud, causing all of my friends to turn to me in confusion.  
"Alright class! It's time to start!" Nekomaru stepped to the front interrupting our bickering.  
Now,LET'S GET STARTED WITH SOME STRETCHING!!  
"Have you even taught any yoga before this??" Hiyoko whined,clearly not ready to start.  
" Haha nope. But you can do anything you set your mind to with a little hard work!" Nekomaru boomed with laughter and held the back of his head," It will be more of meditative stretching!! How does that sound??"  
" Great.." I said sarcastically under my breathe. It's not that I didn't like yoga or..'meditative stretching' it's more of that I'm not very good at it.  
" Okay everyone get down in a cross legged position!"   
We all followed instruction getting down on the soft grass. We didn't have yoga mats, but Nekomaru said that we he could make athletes without props. He seemed really sure of that.  
I wobbled my way down to the ground. I struggled to put one leg over the other. I already felt the stretch. I looked beside me to see Kazuichi crossed legged resting his head on his hand waiting for the next instructing.  
"Hajime! You should sit up straighter!"   
I looked over at Soda who was clearly slouching more than me. He gave me a toothy grin.  
My friends giggled in unison.  
I instantly sat up straighter trying to focus.  
"NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" He screamed.  
I flinched at his sudden loudness.  
" Ibuki wonders if your voice should be less yelley and more slow and gooyey..like molasses !?" Ibuki held up her hand with a smile.  
"Uhh molasses?" Fuyuhiko gave her a weird look.  
" Sorry I guess I got a little excited!" Nekomaru rubbed the back of his head chuckling.  
" Now, take a deep breathe and close your eyes."  
We followed instruction, I heard the sound of my friends breaths in the quiet morning air.  
I took a breath letting the air fill my lungs then let out. It felt weird somehow.  
" Hajime! I like your eagerness! But really put your chest into it!"   
Instantly my eyes fluttered open. I took another breath with a sigh.  
It was going to be a long session.  
\---  
Am I doin' it right?!" Ibuki said with her legs draped over her head awkwardly. She looked as if she had gotten herself stuck.  
I returned my focus to myself. I was struggling to maintain my pose. I could tell my body wasn't liking this at all.  
I couldn't even extend my body half way through the pose, and I was finding it hard to relax.   
" Take another breath, and let it out. Fill yourself up with this awesome island air!" Nekomaru cheered us on obviously loving this.  
I took a breath then suddenly started choking on what could only be air. The coughing became for violent and I struggled to keep my composure. I soon fell out of my pose accidentally kicking Nagito in the head. He was sitting in front of me. He sat up holding his had to his head," Owww. That hurt." He smiled at me casually.  
" Ah I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to I swear."  
" I'm sure it was just my luck.." He took his hand from his head and smiled even brighter, " But if you're going to hit me, you could at least kiss my head to make it better."  
......  
"....WHAT?!"   
He looks totally serious.  
" HEY NO TALKING DURING OUR RELAXING MEDITATIVE STRETCHING SESSION!!" Nekomaru boomed  
I sat up now turning my attention back to the stretching. I definitely wasn't feeling relaxed anymore. I looked back around at all of my friends. Hiyoko had completely given up and was sprawled out on the ground looking up at the sky.  
Sonia had perfect posture, and was perfecting her pose. She looked to be having a lot of fun. Gundam was next to her looking awkward as ever. He did not look to be enjoying the stretching.  
" This is preposterous. I cannot seem to move my body in such a way!!" He struggled to move his legs into the next position.  
We now moved onto stretching our upper torso and arms. Fuyuhiko leaned over obviously becoming angry he couldn't stretch far enough.  
" You know this is supposed to be relaxing!" Soda snickered watching Fuyuhiko.  
" Oh I'm fucking relaxed." Fuyuhiko said bitterly. Peko soon came to his aid and helped into position. She was obviously loving his struggling. He gave her an annoyed smirk, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink ," Don't say a word."  
I returned back into a cross legged position trying to focus now.  
" Okay now onto something a little more challenging! Everyone on your feet!"  
We all moaned in unison. I pulled my body up from the hard ground. It ached in protest. I felt like I had been doing this for hours, but it was probably more like 30 minutes.  
Nekomaru demonstrated a pose perfectly with one leg up and his hands straight above his head.  
" Okay! I will try!" Sonia said enthusiastically as she moved into position, straightening up her body. As expected she leveled out into perfect balance.  
" Now don't forget to breathe! Let out all that bad energy!" Nekomaru's voice ran in an echo.  
" I'm on it!" Akane followed his instruction clearly. She watched him intently trying to imitate him exactly.  
I straightened up my body and sat for a moment trying to prepare myself. I then lifted up my other leg trying to focus on breathing.  
I immediately started to wobble.   
My breaths were short and labored as I tried to steady myself. This definitely wasn't going to end well. Despite my doubts I tried to lift my hands, I quickly lost control of my entire body and fell to the side. I tried to catch myself, but fell harder than I intended. I couldn't stop myself in time and before I knew it I took Soda down with me. Like a domino effect, I took out Ibuki, Gundam, and Sonia in the process.  
"Ahh!!" We all fell to the ground in thud. I buried my head in the grass, not wanting to get up again.   
" Looks like we know who is the worst at yoga!" Hiyoko snickered next to me.  
" Dude, that hurt!" Soda rubbed his head,immediately getting himself up and off of Ibuki. His face was red and he helped her off of the ground gently. She didn't seem to mind at all or even realize his embarrassment.  
He looked at me once more holding up his hands in a questioning gaze.  
I gave him a sympathetic look.  
"M-Miss Sonia..are..are y-you alright?" Gundam nervously asked as he peered over her. He had almost fallen completely on top of her. His arms were straddling her and he was looking at her face to face.  
I could only image how red his face must be.  
"Looks like class is dismissed for today!" Nekomaru said with a smile. I continued to lay on the ground not wanting to get up.  
" Hajime we will work on your form tomorrow and strengthen your core!"   
I heard Nekomaru say loudly.  
Joy.  
Suddenly, Fuyuhiko appeared in front of me blocking my view. He had a wicked smile on his face, as held out his hand to help me up.  
" Yoga kicking your ass too I see."  
I reached up weakly grabbing it, pulling myself up.  
" Thanks..and yeah.I'm already tired." I admitted watching my friends gather their things and prepare to Hike down the cliff.  
" Shit, me too. This is really taking it out of me...but I guess it's not all bad." He looked over to Peko.  
" Haha yeah, I think I would like it better if I had my girlfriend helping me with all of my moves too."  
" Shut the hell up." Fuyuhiko said chuckling. We laughed for moment then he spoke up again," Oh right..Is everything in order for tonight?" He looked over to Sonia who looked to be excitedly talking to Ibuki about something.  
I smiled," Yeah, it's all good..she has no idea."

After lunch, I found myself setting up the tables in the hotel restaurant. I pulled them all together and draped a huge colorful piece of fabric over it.  
" Oh that's so perfect heeheehee!!" Ibuki jumped around excitedly. She was in an apron and was covered in flour from head to toe. White dust filled the air with each movement.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Akane said while helping me set up the table.  
" It's Sonia's birthday remember?" I stopped my work now, giving her a look.  
" How did you forget already?!" Fuyuhiko looked over to her skeptically. He was on a chair hanging streamers.  
"How am I supposed to remember that?" She held up her hand in protest.  
"Because I told you just this morning.." I said slowly.  
"Hey! Can somebody give me a hand?!" Kazuichi's voice broke our conversation. It was probably for the best.  
Soda came through the door holding two huge boxes.  
Nekomaru instantly sprinted in his direction grabbing both and hauling them to the table.  
" What's all this?" I said before reaching down to pry open one of the boxes.  
" Just stuff typical party stuff I found around the island. I mean the more decorations the better right?! Since it's not like we can get her anything." He gave us a confident smile.  
" Yahooooo!! Ibuki likes your brain! That's why you're my main man!" She walked up to Soda gathering his face in her hands and staring at him intensely. She said nothing else and gave him a weird zombie stare.  
I felt uncomfortable watching their weirdness, so I turned my attention back to the boxes.  
" Speaking of presents.. Isn't it fitting that we get her at least one thing?" Nagito looked to be thinking.  
" Like what?! I mean she has seen everything on the island it's not like we can get her anything new you dummy." Hiyoko squished up her nose turning towards Nagito.  
" Hmmm." He looked down thoughtly.  
Wow, does he really want to help with Sonia's birthday? I half expected him to not show up.  
" Ah! I have the perfect thing. I'm going to go get it! See you guys later." He happily walked off with his white hair waving as he descended down the stairs.  
I returned my attention to the boxes then stopped. I felt a weird feeling wash over me. Something was missing.   
" Chiaki!" I yelled aloud.   
There was a surge of electricity, lighting everything up in the dining hall.  
" Yes H-hajime." I heard her voice bubble and crack through the overhead speaker. It hadn't been used in years, but at least I didn't have to bring the computer.  
"W-what is your opinion on this so far?" I stood up now showing my display of the dining room. There was a camera now set up here so she could clearly see us. Soda went exploring and found only a few. He was still working on his other project to get her around more easily.  
But the cameras would do for now.  
" It's nice....I think."  
Oh great.  
" Well that's fucking reassuring." Fuyuhiko spoke up now.  
"It's just..it's lacking..personality."  
"W-what do you mean?" I said looking defeated.  
" Well, think about it..what does Sonia like? You can't just throw down some decorations, since you don't have gifts the party is your gift..it needs to be more..her."  
" Hey! We really know Sonia!" Soda blurted out.  
" Okay then let's ask ourselves what she likes.."   
" She likes violence!" Akane yelled. She must be remembering our game of chicken.  
" ..Anything else?" Chiaki said clearly ignoring that comment.  
" She likes to read.." I spoke up now.  
" Yeah...But I doubt she would read the same things now." Fuyuhiko said looking down.  
" Well, that's okay that's a good start. What about the library?"  
" You mean have it at the library?"   
" Yeah exactly." Chiaki said confidently.  
" What about candles?" Peko spoke up slowly," She has them all over her room."  
" See now, we are getting somewhere."  
" OooOOo Ibuki has an idea for the princess's cake!! White! Her room is all white!"  
" I was thinking the same thing." I could hear the smile in Chiaki's voice," but what is the one thing you are all missing?"   
I Could tell she wanted us to figure it out.  
" Woahhh! I know it.. Gundam! She loves Gundam..I mean he is basically her favorite hobby" Soda said with a big goofy smile.  
"Oh don't be gross." Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes.  
" Hehehhe Ibuki just now got the BEST idea! Gotta go!" Without another word she ran down the stairs.  
She must have a LOT of good ideas.  
" Ibuki remember it's a surprise!" I yelled after her, hoping that she heard me.  
" Hey where is Tanaka?!" Nekomaru said looking around.  
" He is with Sonia distracting her all day until the party remember?"   
" Oh, no I don't remember at all. Haha." He said with a huge smile.  
" But I told you this morning.." I said giving him a look also.  
Wow. Akane and Nekomaru are a match made in heaven.  
I turned my attention back to the others.  
"So, is that how we sum up Sonia? Books,candles, and Gundam Tanaka?" I said skeptically.  
"And the color white. Don't forget that."   
Akane said looking proud of herself.  
"Yeah..and the color white."  
" You're missing the most important.. Us." Chiaki said finally.  
" What do you mean by that?!" Hiyoko said with her hands on her hips looking up at the ceiling.  
" It's about what she likes..and she likes all of you. You're a lot more important than you think. Don't worry so much about decorations and the extra stuff."   
"Wow, Chiaki. I swear you get more insightful everyday." I looked up with a smile.  
" You already had the answer. I just helped you see it." She said finally.  
I wish I could see her face say those words. I still felt somehow distant from her. I hadn't lost her, but it still didn't feel like I had fully gotten her back.  
I turned my head down shifting my feet a little. But there wasn't time to think of that now. I had to make a birthday party for a princess.

We all crouched down in the dark, creaking library. Light from the candles filled the room in flickers. It was still really dark though. I couldn't see anything in front of me.  
" Ow you're on my hair!" Hiyoko squealed.  
"SHHhhh!!" Loud whispers followed.  
" Ugh when are they coming?" Akane said whispering behind me.  
" Any second now. Just be patient." I said back. We had been there for awhile now. I guess I couldn't blame her, my knees were starting to ache.  
" T-they better hurry up..it's totally scary in here in the dark." I heard Soda's nervous voice off the the side.  
"You are afraid of something like the dark?" Peko spoke up now clearly amused.  
" Hey! I'm not afraid of the dark!!" Soda said too loudly.  
" SHHHHhHhhh!!" We whispered back.  
" I'm not afraid of the dark.." He said again in a whisper," it's just something about this old place freaks me out!"  
We then heard the sound of footsteps outside.  
" Everyone be quiet!" I said finally getting ready.  
Then all at once the sound of the door opening rang throughout the library and the lights flickered on one by one.  
"SURPRISE!!" We all yelled at once jumping up from the ground.  
Sonia stood next to Gundam completely shocked. Gundam smiled as he looked around the room admiring our work.  
"S-Surpise? What's the surprise?" She turned her head still not understanding.  
" You're birthday doofus!" Fuyuhiko said giving her a look.  
"I-it's my birthday..?" She looked to still be in shock. Her eyes darted all around the room.  
" Yeah, and this is your party .We have been planning it all day."  
Her eyes sparkled in delight," I-I do not know what to say..!"  
" You don't have to say anything.haha." I said with a smile, I started over in her direction.  
" Yeah just get your ass over here." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.  
I put my hand lightly on her back leading her beside Gundam.  
I led her to the table we had set up with Ibuki's cake on it.  
Upon walking back I got a good look at all the work we had done.Candles littered the shelves and the floor. We had also used a few of the hanging decorations leaving sashes of white throughout the room.  
"Well we have a few surprises for you." I said excitedly. I looked over to her face trying to gauge her reaction. She looked obviously shocked, but there was something more I couldn't make out. I realized it had been a long time since I really looked at Sonia. Up close I could see the slight scars on her cheeks. I normally didn't notice them, but for some reason at this moment they seemed to stand out.  
My eyes flashed to her arm, where she had taken the letter opener to her forearm. It looked healed, but it was jagged and rough. It almost seemed detached from her normal pale, perfect skin.  
Ibuki interrupted my thoughts jumping in front of the table. She was holding a sparkling box in her hands smiling from ear to ear.  
" Heeheehee. Hello. Welcome to your party. Ibuki was gonna give you this later, but there is no way she can wait that long!"  
She opened the box and we all looked inside.  
Inside were all of Gundam's hamsters now equipped with little outfits of different sorts.  
" You Fiend!!!" Gundam spoke up in surprise.  
I looked over to Sonia who seemed thrilled at the sight.  
" Whaaaa I told you this is what I was gonna do!" Ibuki said lowering her eyebrows at Gundam. She handed the box to Sonia then put her hands on her hips.  
" You did no such thing! They are...clothed! My Gods need much more suitable garments, things this world does not offer!" Gundam boomed in horror.  
" I love it..They are adorable!! Look at their uncanny fashion sense!" Sonia smiled taking them all in her hands. We watched as the cuddled into her hands then took their respective places on Sonia and Gundam's shoulders.  
"Come onnnn. Don't look so down mummy man, Look they love it!" Ibuki smiled watching them.  
Gundam's gaze switched to Sonia then, his hamsters.  
"Hmmm. Very well." He hid his face in his scarf disapprovingly.  
"Wow, Ibuki you went all out." I said surprised.  
" Of course!! It's the princess's birthday! It's gotta be perfect!!"  
She gave me a childish look, implying that it must be obvious.  
"You know your birthday is next right?"   
Chiaki's voice sounded on the computer on the table. I jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance. She had been the one to inform us that it was Sonia's birthday. Until now we actually had no idea what day it was.  
" Yahoooo!" Ibuki jumped around happily," but I don't want a party. I'd much rather have a jam session with all my peeps!"  
" That sounds hella cool!"" Sonia said with a smile. Her face was beaming brightly. She looked to be glowing.  
They continued talking and I walked back to Fuyuhiko and the others.  
" Will you guys get the cake ready?"   
" I accept your mission." Peko said sternly.  
" Yeah we got it." Fuyuhiko gave me a smile then retreated.  
I turned back to Sonia, and almost ran into Nagito who was right behind.  
" Hey how's it going Hajime?" He gave me a smile and a slight wave.  
" W-why are you standing so close to me..?" I said backing up a little in shock. We hadn't seen him all day. He must have snuck in somehow.  
" Oh, I guess I didn't notice." He looked down thoughtfully but didn't attempt to back up.  
" Where did you go?" I said feeling confused.  
"Oh just to get something. Is it present time yet? I'd like to give the birthday girl her gift."  
"Huh?" I saw Sonia turn her gaze to our direction. Everyone soon followed.  
" Ah, yes. Since it is your birthday and all..and considering I would probably mess up decorations. I was put in charge of the gift."  
What is he doing? I watched him cautiously. I wish I felt I could trust him completely but I didn't.  
He walked over to Sonia and reached into his jacket pocket. We all circled around anxious to see what he had found.  
His hand came out revealing a delicate white flower, the edges wiggled out into bright blue hue. It was one of the most pretty things I've ever seen.  
"Oh my..you didn't.." Sonia took the flower from his now stretched hand. Again I tried to read her face, but I couldn't.  
" Is this what I think it is?" She looked up at him in half happiness and half..horror?  
" Yep. I thought you would like it." He said casually.  
" Well what is?!" Hiyoko budded in.  
" Some dumb flower??" Akane held her hand up holding her hand on her hip.  
" No dumb flower-." Nagito held his hands up in protest.  
" It's a rare flower.." Sonia looked down twirling it gently in her hands," Only remote regions around the world have them..Novoselic had them."  
She smiled sweetly then it turned into a frown," But they are quite dangerous to get..you didn't.." Her voice trailed off.  
" I may have encountered a few dangers today, but nothing major." Nagito looked unfazed.  
" T-thank you.." She looked up her eyes filled with thankfulness. I smiled at the look on her face.  
" No don't thank me, it's from all of us." He smiled once more then retreated into the back of the room.  
Wow. I didn't expect that..I didn't really know what to say. For Nagito to do that for Sonia..I never thought it would happen.  
Ibuki's yelling stopped my thoughts.  
" Time for cake!!" Ibuki pushed her way to the table now, and lifted the thin sheet up from her masterpiece.  
It was all white equipped with all sorts of frosting decorations. It looked regal and completely fit for a princess.  
" Hiyoko candle me." Ibuki said sternly holding her hand out.  
" I- uh may have forgot them back at the hotel.." Hiyoko gave her a sheepish look.  
" No worries!" Without another word Ibuki grabbed one of the bigger candles placing it on top of the cake. It actually looked good considering the piping and details she had done.  
"Alright! Let's SHOW SOME SPIRIT for the birthday girl!!" Nekomaru's voice boomed through the library hall.  
We then proceeded to sing Sonia the Happy Birthday song. Ibuki was singing at a much louder pitch then everyone else. I smiled feeling complete and thankful to be able to share this moment together. I continued to watch Sonia's face. She seemed to be beaming, but I could tell she was thinking of something. She clutched onto Gundam's arm seemingly refusing to let go.  
Our voices died down, and we waited in anticipation.  
" Okay make a wish." I heard Chiaki say.  
" Yeah make it good." I smiled. We could take all the help we could get. She stopped for a minute looking around at all of us. With a slight smile she closed her eyes.Then, finally blew out her candles.

I walked up to the hotel holding what was left of the cake. Upon cutting it we realized Ibuki had made a rainbow cake instead of plain white like we all agreed upon. She said it added some needed soul to the party. Oddly I think I agree. My feet felt heavy as I made my way up the steps and to the restaurant. I had offered to start cleaning up, I knew the others would soon follow. I felt tired,even though it wasn't even dark yet. It had been a long day of preparing. But Sonia seemed to enjoy her party. The rest of the party went off without a hitch.  
I finally reached the top of the stairs and stopped.   
Why are the lights on?   
I looked around trying to find the answer.  
And then I heard it.  
The sound of quiet sobbing and sniffling.  
I looked around more, putting the cake on the table.  
" Hello?" I looked around. The sobbing stopped at my voice.  
I stepped further into the room spying someone behind the pillar.  
I walked up slowly,craning my neck to see who it was.  
"Sonia?.." I reached her side noticing her long blonde hair. She was crouched in the floor, and her face was red. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.  
" H-hajime." She got up quickly wiping her face.  
" W-what is it? What's wrong?" I rushed to her aid quickly.  
" It..it's nothing." She avoided eye contact," Nothing we have to talk about." She pushed past me unexpectedly heading for the door.  
Then all at once I heard the sound of my friends laughter carrying through the stairwell stopping her in her tracks. They came through the door smiling big and laughing in an uproar. Their gazes fell on Sonia and then stopped suddenly. Their expressions mirroring mine.  
" H-hey what's going on..?" Soda said looking back at us.  
I walked up to Sonia slowly, feeling scared I might startle her.   
I lightly grabbed her arm turning her towards me and ignoring the others for a second," Sonia..you can tell me..it's okay."  
I watched as she fidgeted around uneasily. She looked down and her jaw hardened. Tears started pouring from her eyes onto her cheeks once more.  
How could this happen? She seemed to be fine earlier?  
Her eyes darted from me to the large group,and then back to me. I could see she was getting more upset with each second passing. She held her hands into fist and clenched down hard on her teeth.  
" D-do you really wish to know..?"   
She continued to cry large tears. Her body was rigid. I have never seen her like this.  
"Yeah..o-of course.." I said weakly.  
There was a long silence.  
" I do not deserve anything.." She looked up at me now, " You all threw this lavish party for me..and..and it's not fair.."   
Tears poured from her eyes but she kept her strong pose.  
"W-why do we pretend like..like we can stay here and be a family..? We don't deserve any of this.."  
" Sonia..how could you say-" I felt my heart rate increase at her words.  
"Because I killed them.." She stopped me reading my mind. Her gaze on me was burning.  
"My country depended on me..they loved me..and I am the reason for their demise! I am the reason they all lay in graves! Why should I deserve a party? Why should I deserve to be happy?.."  
I stood in shock at her outburst not knowing what to say.  
"Why do we get to be a family when we killed our own flesh and blood..?!" She was becoming hysterical. The silence in the room was deafening," I...I have to go."   
Without another word,she retreated out the door.  
I wasn't expecting that. We all weren't. I held my stance staring at the spot she had left. Where did that come from? She seemed to be dealing well. But maybe she has been struggling like me..having nightmares, still struggling with thoughts.  
Akane was the first to speak up breaking the now bitterly cold silence,"Wow what was that?"  
"I-I'm not sure.." I turned back to them now,feeling confused. I wasn't sure if I should go after her or not.  
"I always knew one of us would snap eventually.." Hiyoko said looking down at the ground kicking her feet thoughtfully.  
I looked over to Gundam trying to gauge his reaction. He had his arms crossed and his eyes shut tight,seemingly to avoid confrontation.  
" Hey I wouldn't say she snapped.." I said attempting to defend Sonia.  
" What a minute, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Fuyuhiko turned towards Hiyoko now giving her a glare.  
" Yeah..I mean we all snap sometimes right..?" Soda spoke up nervously holding his head. I could feel the tension in the room building.  
"Seriously just look at Hajime!" Akane said a little too loudly.  
"He-" before I could say anything I was interrupted by the protest of my friends.  
" Don't talk about Captain Hajime like that!!" Ibuki said puffing out her cheeks.  
" I would say it is better to hold your tongue." Peko looked over to Akane with her arms crossed.  
" Yeah are you trying to make him feel bad for going all psycho?!" Soda said holding up his fist.  
Well, I DIDNT feel bad until now..  
"Hey I didn't do anything!" Akane said looking annoyed now.  
" I-I don't snap.." I said weakly. I looked down knowing the true answer.  
" See what you did!" Soda said watching my face.  
" Woah you guys need to chill out. You're seriously starting to bug me." I could hear the irritation in Akane's voice.  
The tension continued to build, giving me a sour feeling in my stomach.  
" Shouldn't you like apologize.." Ibuki said pointing to me.  
" Hey now, she didn't mean anything by it! You just gets confused sometimes!" Nekomaru spoke loudly and with a smile.  
An already irritated Akane turned to him viciously," What do you mean by that?"  
"Like you fucktards know anything about it.." Fuyuhiko looked off stewing in anger.  
Uh oh.  
" Of course we know! We are all killers remember?!" Hiyoko turned facing Fuyuhiko now giving him a look one gives a child.  
I watched as Fuyuhiko's eyebrow twitched and his face turned to pure rage. Peko attempted to calm him by putting her hand on his shoulder, but he carefully shook her off and stepped in closer to Hiyoko.  
" Listen here you whiney little bitch! Don't talk down to me, you may be taller, but you're still that bratty little pussy from the program!"   
I watched in horror as our good day seemed to be cracking at the seams and crumbling before my eyes.  
Hiyoko took a step forward not afraid," Oh really I'm really scared of the baby faced Yakuza. Wake up! We are all heartless, soulless murders! We all feel her pain..dumbass."  
I quickly stepped in between them placing my hand out.  
" Come on man..I'm sure she didn't mean it like-"  
" Of course I meant it! I'm not going to beat around the bush like you pansies! I'm done tiptoeing around everyone's feelings! We are all about feelings around here...The truth is we are all vicious ugly murders! And I've come to accept that! And you should too! There is no time to sit and whine about it, let's just get over it already." She rolled her eyes looking down now in a pout.  
" H-hey you shut your mouth!" Soda said pointing a shaky finger at Hiyoko.  
I felt my pulse rising. My head was starting to ache. This wasn't good.  
" Uh uh uh uh." I heard Ibuki repeating herself as she fidgeted around uneasily.  
" You little bitch. Quit trying to start shit!" Fuyuhiko pressed in. I tried to maneuver my hands pushing him back.  
" How can I not?! No one else will say it!"  
Hiyoko pressed in harder.  
" You should stop speaking." Peko said looking to be talking to both of them.  
" Guys-"  
" You're blowing this shit way out of fucking proportion!" Fuyuhiko screamed louder blocking out my voice," You keep hiding behind your bitch attitude and this crazy ass persona. I'm tired of your shit!"  
" You really think I need to hide?!" Hiyoko glared back at him.  
" Yeah, and just see how you like it when your killer 'big sis' comes back. Then let's see how you fucking talking about being a murder!"  
My head was pounding now, I could feel something bubbling up inside me. Damn this annoying.  
Hiyoko's head poked up in rage,she stood silent for a moment. Her body rigid now, " You know that's rich coming from you!... I guess I can see now why your little sister was better Yakuza than you."  
Fuyuhiko's eyes went wide at her comment. Everyone froze in silence knowing what was coming.  
"I'm swear I'm going to kill you if you ever as so much bring her up again!" Fuyuhiko roared attempting to lunge forward. I grabbed his shirt tightly firmly holding him in place.   
How could they be bickering over something so petty? It's pathetic really.  
Life a or death.. Murder or not. Does it really matter?   
I gripped Fuyuhiko's shirt tightly. I could feel the intense pressure of my fingernails on my palms.   
They continued to scream back and forth, but I found myself tuning them out.  
Who wants to listen to childish useless bickering?  
If only I could shut them up. It would be so easy to snap one of their necks..  
We could end this uselessness...it's getting so damn boring.  
If only I could..  
I watched as Nagito now stepped in between them. He smiled nonchalantly, " Is this really the best time for this? You guys need to stop acting as childish as you look...No wonder everyone thinks you're children"  
I finally released Fuyuhiko's shirt now stepping back.  
My vision seemed to come back and I felt as if I was entering the room again for a second time.  
What just happened?  
"WHAT?!!" Fuyuhiko fumed now.  
" Okay Snow White, last time I checked no one asked you!" Hiyoko's eyes glowed.  
" Silence now." Gundam finally spoke up looking at us all angrily.  
Everyone went silent.  
" We are done with this childish quarrel."  
I watched as he turned to leave. He looked to be fuming as well.I felt something running from my nose. I stepped away from my friends turning around. Without a word I held my hand up to my nose once more. With the flick of my fingers, i could see a single stream of blood. I nervously wiped my face now.  
" Yeah just what fucking ever. You fucktards can stay here with miss bitch ." I heard Fuyuhiko's voice trail off behind me.   
What the hell happened to me?  
Did I just..?  
I couldn't seem to organize my thoughts. I stood for a minute trying to remember the last few minutes. But everything was too scrambled.   
I felt myself scrambling into a pit of confusion.  
" Hajime?" I turned around now.   
More time had passed than I thought. Everyone was gone now, except Nagito. I hid my bloody hands behind my back.  
" W-where is everyone?" I looked around dumbfounded.  
" I got them to all take a break and cool off elsewhere on the island. Though.. It should have really been you, since you are the leader after all."  
Nagito said accusingly. He was still smiling though. I didn't know whether to thank him or be defensive.  
" Uh thanks.." My hands felt sticky. I shifted my feet uncomfortably wanting to go.  
"I guess if you weren't busy turning into Izuru and all you could have." He looked down thoughtfully.  
"I-I.. You saw that?"   
How could Nagito pick up on it but nobody else?..even me.  
" I'm not dense Hajime. I can tell when something isn't you." He said calmly.  
" I-I don't..don't remember.." I said looking down at my bloody hands.  
Those words scared more than I would like.  
"Well you should be more careful. If you're not careful you could kill us all."  
I looked up now in horror," What?!" I felt my breathing increasing now.  
He held up his hands chuckling, " Relax. I'm just kidding."  
I looked around crazily," T-That's not funny."  
He looked down deep in thought,"Hmm.. I see my humor isn't entertaining you or making you feel even the slightest bit better.." He almost looked sad," I should go to avoid further damage to your psyche ." He smiled at me before leaving quickly.  
" H-hey wait!" I called after him, but there was nothing but the echo of my voice.  
There was nothing but dead silence following.   
Suddenly the lights brightened all at once and I heard Chiaki's voice overhead.  
" Hey hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"   
I looked up at the camera then back at my hands.   
Somehow everything had gotten twirled around into a big mess. But I guess this was part of healing. There would be good days..and bad days. And today was turning out to be a bad day.  
I finally spoke up," Yeah..you missed a lot."

 

I sat silently in my room. I had finished talking things out with Chiaki telling her everything that happened. She seemed upset that she had missed it and that she wasn't there to help. But I don't think she would have liked it. A lot of bad things came up today.   
I thought of Sonia now wondering how she was.. I didn't see her on the way to my motel room, and didn't hear any noises coming from her room. I hope she is okay..   
Part of me wanted to go help, but it was probably better I stayed away.  
I plopped myself down on my bed now kicking my feet.  
I couldn't help but think back to my conversation with Nagito.  
He was the only one who noticed..that I was..  
Ugh. I pressed my face into the covers wanting to smother away the thought.  
I tried to stop the thoughts..I had an overwhelming feeling of dread come over me. My nightmares and dreams seemed to make the bad feeling worse.  
I'm stuck with all these problems,but I really have no solutions.  
My mind flashed back to Nagito once again.  
He at least tried to make me feel better. But I guess I didn't exactly seem grateful.  
Unexpectedly, I started to feel guilty.  
Am I really feeling bad for snapping at Nagito?  
I stirred around uneasily.  
Dammit.  
I got up from my bed heading for the door.  
I have to apologize.Afterall he did save me...or really he saved them..from me.  
I opened the door to the hallway. I felt my foot slip some on the hardwood floors. I didn't feel the need to put shoes on, so I went out in socks. I guess I can try his room first.   
I walked a little ways down the hall. He was only one door down from my room.  
I stood hesitating a little.  
Having a talk with Nagito never really goes like I plan it, and rarely ever goes well.  
Oh well, here it goes.  
I knocked lightly on the door waiting. I shifted around already ready to go.  
Well, if he doesn't answer I tri-  
Suddenly the door in front of me opened.  
Nagito stood in front of me wide eyed," Wow, Hajime came to see me! What a wonderful surprise.. Or did you come for something else?.."  
" No I just wanted to talk to you is all..uh do you mind if I come in?" I said nervously. I looked around uneasily.  
I just want to talk to Nagito like a normal human being. If only he made it that easy.  
" Sure. Make yourself at home!" He held the door open stepping out of the way.  
I walked into a pretty normal looking motel room. There wasn't anything that stood out in particular. Though there was a bit of fabric, draping around the bed frame. That must be from Ibuki..that seems like something she would do. She was all about home decorating.  
I spotted a chair in the corner of the room," Do you mind if I sit down?"   
He smiled lightly," Not at all."   
I watched as he opened a mini fridge and retrieved two cans. The fridge wasn't new by any means, and looked pretty beat up.  
He walked over casually handing me a can," Here. I've been saving these for something special."  
"Uh thanks.." I grabbed the can and instantly popped it open.  
" So, what brings you here to see me." He sat on the bed, across from me.  
" Well.." I started shifting in my seat slightly,  
"I-I actually wanted to..to t-thank you." I looked up now.  
He chuckled lightly," Haha. You don't have to thank me for anything Hajime. Really." He held up his hands in protest.  
I kept my composure pressing in more seriously.  
" No, I-I really do. I-I don't want to think of what would have happened if you didn't stop me..."  
He looked down in thought," Hmm...So, you're saying you're scared of yourself?"  
Where did that come from?!  
My eyes went wide at his accusation.  
"What?..No..I mean..yes..I mean maybe."  
I looked down now,growing silence. He looked me over raising his eyebrow.   
"I-I guess.. I don't know what to think anymore."  
I careless admitted. It was a lost cause trying to lie to act like something wasn't wrong.   
I'm not really a good liar, and Nagito is..well Nagito.  
"Well, you don't have to worry so much Hajime. You wouldn't hurt them." I looked up now, looking him straight in the face. He looked serious.  
" How can you be so sure?" I was feeling defeated again. For some reason I felt like Nagito was one of the only people who understood, or who would at least tell me the truth about myself.  
" How are you not?" He looked at me seriously analyzing my face.  
I said nothing else and shifted my gaze to my feet.I couldn't seem to find a good answer  
" I-I don't know." I said finally.  
" Hmm. That's interesting."  
I waited, but he didn't say anymore. He continued to peer off thinking.   
I stirred around nervously," W-what..? What is it?"  
" It appears you no longer believe in your own hope."  
" Hey I have hope!" I insisted.  
" But not in yourself."   
It suddenly became quiet.I stared at him for a minute processing,  
Crap..he may be right. Who am I kidding..Nagito is almost always right.  
He snapped out of thinking, and turned his whole body to me.  
" You no longer believe in yourself and your abilities because you haven't forgiven yourself." He said finally deciding his final answer to my problem.  
I looked up at him not knowing what to say. I wanted to protest. I wanted him to be wrong, but he was right.  
I haven't forgiven myself.  
For being not okay.. For wanting to hurt my friends..for being a killer..for not being good enough.  
For the past..for the present.  
I need to forgive myself.  
Chiaki's words suddenly came to mind.  
Forgiveness is the key to all things.  
" Did I say something wrong?" He said looking at me seriously now, seeing I wasn't saying anything.  
"No..I guess you're right." Not words I wanted to say to Nagito Komaeda, but hey.  
He smiled leaning back on his bed now.   
" Well, with hope like yours I doubt that you will refuse to see it for long. It radiates off of you...it's intoxicating really." He looked at the ceiling smiling.  
I'm going to pretend he didn't say that.  
I sat back in the chair finally taking a drink. It felt good to get that off of my chest. To be honest I was feeling oddly comfortable. For once I was talking with Nagito and it was going well...well a little better at least.  
I breathed in and out enjoying the lightness.  
I looked around at his room. It was almost as empty and barren as mine. It was lacking the same thing mine was..people.  
In this moment I realized something.  
I wanted to be friends with Nagito. I wanted him to be a part of our family.  
Every day I refused to forgive him for the past..I am leaving him behind. And I will never leave any of them behind.   
I'm determined to save all of my friends..and in order to do that. I need to forgive him.  
I sat up a little straighter, readying myself to break the silence.  
"Hey Nagito.." I started.  
" Yes?" He sat up at my words.  
" Can I just tell you something..?"  
" Sure whatever you want." He smiled at me.  
"Uh..well. I guess I've just been realizing a lot of things.."  
" What kind of things would that be?"  
" Just..I guess how I treat you.." I looked at him nervously. He watched me intently waiting for me to go on," I guess I have never..forgiven you."  
The words were hard to get out. I  
I swallowed hard," I mean.I-I just want to say.." I stopped for a moment, trying to gather my words.  
" That I'm sorry.. For everything." I felt a surge of something hit me in a wave.  
Suddenly I felt...hopeful. I felt a little more free.  
" You're sorry?" He looked at me confused," What are you sorry for?"  
" For the way I've been treating you..since you woke up.Well, I guess even before that.."  
I looked down thinking.  
" I have been treating you according to the past, but now I want you to know that I forgive you."  
The words sounded awkward coming out of my mouth. Honestly I felt as I was trapped in some cheesy movie, or that I had dumbed myself down to a five year old again.  
But I had to say it.  
He sat up now. Watching me with an intense face.  
" You know..I never thought I would have you say that to me.." He looked down smiling,then he looked sad," but I'm afraid I don't deserve your forgiveness Hajime."  
I looked up shocked," W-what?! Why do you say that?"   
"Because you're right to not trust me.." He smiled," I am reckless for the cause of hope. I don't believe I am destined to be a part of your family." His eyes looked sad, but he kept his usual smile.  
" Well, w-why not?" I felt discouraged at his words. How can I just let that go?  
" Oh Hajime, it should be obvious really." He held his hand to his head almost looking annoyed," I'm the Ultimate Lucky student remember? I guess we aren't much of students anymore, but nevertheless.. You will never find me getting close to any of you. "   
He looked off deep in thought," I simply don't want to be a part of your family."   
Nagito then turned away almost mumbling," You probably wouldn't want trash like me to be in your family anyway."  
His words hurt somehow. I knew what he meant though. If I believed in what he said..then his family died at the hands of his luck. I could see now why he was so distant.  
He looked up at me now with a smile," Hope is truly the only thing one can cling to that can't be taken away. "  
We sat in silence for a moment.  
What it must be like to never be able to be close to anyone.  
Somehow, I found myself actually feeling bad for Nagito.  
I never thought I would actually feel that way. Slowly but surely, I was starting to understand him. I don't know exactly how to be his friend, but I want to.   
I won't leave him behind.  
I got up walking over to him.  
I caught him off guard as he stared up at me.   
" Ok." I said finally looking at him with a smile.  
"What are you talking about?" He said watching me carefully. I could tell for once he actually couldn't tell what I was going to say  
" You don't have to be family." I extended my hand to him casually, obviously catching him off guard again.  
" But we can be friends right? You don't want to get too close. Okay.. Let's start over then."  
"How do you want to do that?.." He watched me.  
I extended my hand closer to him,  
"I'm Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."  
I held my hand out waiting for his reaction. I didn't really know what he might do. But I had hope, I wouldn't leave any of my friends behind. If we were going to move forward,I'm taking all of them with me.  
He watched me, obviously thinking.  
Then he extended his hand to me shaking it gently,"Hello, Hajime it's nice to meet you. I'm Nagito Komaeda."   
He smiled then stopped for a moment," You know...You're pretty weird."  
I squinted my eyes at him," Uh thanks for that."  
He looked down now with a huge smile, laughing to himself.  
" What is it? What's funny?"  
I watched as his eyes gleamed in excitement, " I'm sorry..I just can't contain this love for such a beautiful hope." He looked up at me now," Hajime, you are truly an embodiment of hope, and I am in love with that."  
I stepped away from him a little feeling weird again. I guess that would never change.  
" ...Uh yeah, well..Let's just go get something to eat."  
I quickly changed the subject. This was going to take down getting used to.  
One thing is for certain, he would always find a way to annoy me.  
" Sure, lead the way" He carried on with me out the door, still looking down with his crazed hope smile.  
" I gotta go get my shoes on first." I Said heading for my door.   
Suddenly, I bumped in Fuyuhiko almost taking us both to the ground.  
" Hey watch it!" He then looked at me and Nagito," you guys are finally friends now. It's about fucking time."  
" Yeah, you seem to be doing better." I said thankfully.  
" Yeah.." He looked down sadly," When I get like that I find it's best if I just go cool down."  
" Well.. I could agree with that. We were going to go get something to eat. You wanna come?"   
" Yeah why not, we should go get the other guys first though. I hear the girls all disappeared into Hiyoko's room after she refused to open it."  
" Dang.. Well it's settled then."  
" What's settled?" Nagito said now standing next to Fuyuhiko.  
"Looks like we are having a guys night." 

We all piled in one after another into my motel room.  
Kazuichi was juggling his huge collection of pillows, while Gundam followed already in his pajamas. He was shirtless with black pajama bottoms. Though he still had on his scarf and a hat with a bell on the end.  
" Dude what the fuck are you wearing?!" Fuyuhiko spoke up in horror as he prepared a spot next to my bed. He hadn't bothered to change yet even though it was late now. He was still wearing his usual suit.  
" This is acceptable dress to these types of occasions I hear…. It also provides acceptable places for My Devas to nest in." Gundam buried his face into his scarf.  
" Now you see what I live with!" Soda spoke up with a chuckle. He had on his usual brightly covered PJs.  
" Woah Hajime! Your room is so full of energy!" Nekomaru closed the door behind him. He looked exactly like a manager sporting some sweats and a white tank top.  
I looked around at the bare walls. My room was about the complete opposite.  
"Uhhh yeah. Thanks. "  
" Does anyone mind if I take the couch?"Nagito spoke up. He was still in his usual dress. I’m not even sure he has any pajamas.  
" GO FOR IT!" Nekomaru boomed happily.  
I Couldn't help by laugh," Yeah go for it."  
" Oh man,Hajime. Your room is killer. It's freakin huge!" Soda said with his voice lighting up the room, and making a slight echo.  
" Yeah..it sucks sometimes." I said with a smile laying back on my bed with my hands behind my head.   
" You protest too much." Gundam said with a smirk.  
" I guess it isn't so bad." I felt better with them all here. My room felt too empty when it was just me.  
We all continued to set up our beds and settle in for the night.  
"Man, I could get used to this." Soda said amongst his fort of pillows. I had given him a few of mine.  
" And you call Gundam weird." Fuyuhiko sneered at Soda.  
I looked over to Gundam now, watching him closely. He had his hamsters in his hands eating food from his palms. He looked to be very intently whispering things to them.  
My thoughts shifted to Sonia.  
I felt bad in a way, what a terrible end to a birthday..  
" Hey Gundam..how is Sonia?"  
I sat up now on my elbows peering over at him on the floor.  
He put his hamsters down in his lap concentrating on me.  
" I managed to find her and calm her down to an acceptable level. She now resides with the other ladies in Hiyoko's chamber... I also heard she talked to the one with the feather like voice."  
"Chiaki.." I said aloud knowing exactly who he was talking about.  
" She does have a way with words."  
The room turned quiet.  
" I guess I never knew.. She was dealing with that..then again I guess that's our life." I spoke up awkwardly.  
" Well at least she has you." Fuyuhiko spoke up now still adjusting his bed and looking over to Gundam.  
" Haha. Not that I am qualified to accompany such a magnificent lady."Gundam smiled at his words.  
My mind flashed to Sonia making Gundam's transmission. She had been determined to wake him up.  
" You know...I'm not trying to pry into your love life or anything, but have you guys said..the L word yet." Soda said laying down clearly putting thought into what he was saying. He had his hands under his head looking up with a huge smile on his face.  
Gundam looked up now clearly confused,"  
The L word? What is this mysterious word you speak of?"  
" You know rhymes with dove?" Fuyuhiko said with a smirk on his face now.  
" Doves?! What do those wonderful creatures have to do with this word?" Gundam looked to still be confused. And now he was even more confused considering we just added animals to the mix.  
"Actually, they're more related than you think. Although mostly symbolizing peace, they can also represent this 'L' word that rhymes with 'dove.' Usually two of them together, two turtle doves, are always in blank." Nagito tilted his head back with a smile, " Figure it out yet?"  
"Come on! It's like that song hunka hunka burning blank!" Nekomaru said loudly.  
Gundam squinted his eyes thinking intently.  
Wait..maybe he has got it.  
" I-I am not understanding your muddled chatter!"  
We all looked at each other smiling at his lack of know how.  
" Well, I guess she hasn't told him yet." Soda said somewhat whispering.  
" And you will not discuss this with me?" Gundam said looking at all of us.  
" No we aren't going to tell you what it is." I said finally.  
Gundam gave us a scowl," Fine you fiends. I demand you endure the hell of cold feet for the rest of eternity!"  
" OOOoooo I'm scared!" Soda said jokingly.  
The room filled with laughter once more, then once again turning quiet. It was much more comfortable than before.  
" Speaking of my lady..Fuyuhiko. I wanted to commend for taking up for her in her absence." Gundam spoke up again smoothly. He was obviously talking about the fight.   
" Yeah, it was no problem.she wasn't there to defend herself..I didn't want her being talkes about like some psycho." Fuyuhiko said looking off awkwardly.  
" Hey, is it true what you said..does Sonia really remind you of your little sister?" Soda said still laying down. He tilted his head up slightly attempting to look at Fuyuhiko who was behind him.  
"Wait what? "I felt confused having never heard this conversation before.  
The atmosphere in the room turned instantly.  
Fuyuhiko sat silently for awhile obviously thinking about something. He finally smiled.  
" Yeah, all the fucking time..except for the fact that Sonia is a complete weirdo haha."  
I could hear Gundam's silent chuckling.  
" Why is that?" Nagito said looking down thinking. He must be as lost as I am.  
" She just does.. I mean I guess my little sister was a harsh person..not always the greatest. She did things sometimes that would scare the hell out of me..but she was always different towards me." Fuyuhiko looked down," She showed me a lot of respect, and she never let me get walked on. I guess Sonia is kind of the same way. She is a good person at heart, just like my sister was, and strong."  
I looked him over feeling sad.   
" I-I'm sorry.." I said finally.  
He finally say up snapping out of his stare," Don't be..it's not like I'm the only one who has lost someone."  
He layed down now taking the same position as Soda,with his hands behind his head.  
" Ahh damn. I have so much shit to apologize for tomorrow." He looked up at the Ceiling and let out a sigh.  
" That's what happens when you lose your cool!" Nekomaru kindly reminded him from across the room.  
" Yeah, yeah." Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes.  
" I'm sure it won't be so bad. You'd be surprised what happens when you forgive!" Nagito said with a smile.  
" Dude, when did you become so damn insightful? Well, I guess aside from the H word thing." Soda said turning his attention to Nagito.  
I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to listen to the hash out between Kazuichi and Nagito.  
" So, how is Peko?..especially after today?"  
" Uh.." Fuyuhiko looked down, he must have not been expecting me to say that,"She..well..I guess she was a little upset with me today..messing with..Hiyoko. She has just been trying to fit in with them a little better, but she wasn't mad or anything."  
" Yeah, that was intense! I kinda just sat there like an idiot..." Soda said with his voice turning low.  
" You and me both." I said knowing exactly how he felt.  
" So much yelling, without any goal! What a shame." Nekomaru said obviously disturbed by that fact.  
" Yeah, well. She gets under my damn skin. But it's not really her fault.." Fuyuhiko looked off thoughtfully, " It's everything.."  
There was another silence.  
" You mean red headed one?" Gundam spoke up slowly.  
" Woah! I forgot all about that! She..oh.." Soda's voice cut off losing all enthusiasm.  
" Yeah.. Well I remember." Fuyuhiko stared of seriously. His jaw tightening," It's not that I don't like her..or that I want to kill her. I guess I'm more disturbed by the fact that I don't."  
" W-what do you mean?" I finally spoke up.  
" Just..ugh damn. You guys are making me say all this serious shit!" Fuyuhiko said loudly.  
"No seriously go on.." I persisted.  
" Yeah I so wanna hear this!" Soda backed me up, turning his whole body to see Fuyuhiko now.  
" Fine." He said with his voice hardening," I guess..I guess I keep thinking of what she would do, and there is no doubt in my mind she would want blood."  
"Woahhh you're not talking about actually killing Mahiru." Soda said sounding nervous  
I could faintly remember the sound of monomi's horrified screams as they replayed in my head.  
She definitely wouldn't approve.  
" Yeah that would be so unproductive!" Nekomaru shouted.  
“You wouldn’t actually..”  
" Wha? Are you guys serious?" Fuyuhiko sat up a little now," You guys should know me better than that!  
" Hey we aren't accusing!.. We just had to make sure.." I said holding my hands up.  
"Well, of course I wouldn't do something pointless like that. We all have enough blood on our hands.." Fuyuhiko sighed again," I could never do that shit anyway."  
" Well, wouldn't it be like you already avenged your sister..since it was you that wanted her dead...resulting in her killing." Nagito spoke up slowly.  
" No, that's not what I'm talking about. Fuck that damn program for making us do crazy shit.. No, I just don't know how I'm going to live with her here."  
"What do you mean by that?" I said still confused.  
" I mean..look what we have here. We are a family...all of the girls are practically my sisters, except Peko of course." He flashed his eyes to Soda, obviously trying to save himself from one of his comments," How am I fucking suppose to be family with someone that killed my own little sister?"  
He looked off into space," I guess. We have all done that though." He put his hands to his face looking annoyed.  
" Well, it's not like you are betraying her.. You said it yourself..she looked up to you. She was a good person at heart."  
" Hmm it appears our leader is right." Gundam grumbled under his scarf.  
Fuyuhiko sighed removing his hands," Yeah I guess you are.."  
I shifted on the bed repositioning myself. I hadn't really expected this, but it was definitely good.  
It had been a long time since just us guys had gotten together.  
" I guess I have you fuckers to thank for keeping me sane" Fuyuhiko chuckled sitting up now,"... But enough of this sad shit. Soda! You and Ibuki go."  
I could see Kazuichi's face flush slightly at his words," W-wha do you mean?!"   
" I mean enough about my shit, it's time for you to fess up."  
" Yes fess up!" Nekomaru said backing up Fuyuhiko.  
" Fwhaaa Yes my pink haired friend it is now your turn to tell us about your romantic involvement."  
" Hee hee.." Soda laughed nervously," W-what do you wanna know?"  
" The standard shit. How is it going?" Fuyuhiko returned his head to his pillow.  
" Good really good.." Soda's voice trailed off.  
" Anddd?" I leaned forward.  
" And nothing. It's great. She is great. Well, she is much more than that.."  
" And she doesn't have a problem with the princess thing?" Nagito said silencing the room.  
" Gyaa what do you mean?" Soda scratched his head.  
Our eyes fluttered to Gundam and then back to Soda.  
" Oh, are we not talking about that?..Sorry my bad." Nagito looked away nonchalantly.  
" Oh..you mean Sonia the princess!"Nekomaru boomed.  
" Yeah I uh..wondered about that.." Fuyuhiko rubbed the back of his neck," I mean I know you don't like her anymore, but obviously Ibuki remembers you in the program."  
Again our eyes flashed to Gundam then back at Kazuichi. Gundam's eyes remained intent on Soda.  
" Oh yeah that..nah. We talked about it." Soda sounded much more calm now," I mean don't get me wrong..it was weird at first..trying to get to get her to understand that I'm not that guy, but she gets it."  
" Gundam, what about you?" I said wanting to know his thoughts.  
"Hahaha.I have no ill feelings toward this one." Gundam eyed Soda with a calm smirk," My lady is mine and mine alone! And he has now become that of a brother."  
Soda rolled his eyes at Gundam’s sentiment. He sat up now leaning forward with his head in his hands lazily.  
" Now that's what I like to hear!" Nekomaru cheered excitedly.  
" Yeah, I guess she was Gundam’s even in the program." I smiled at the thought. I had to admit they made a good couple even then.  
" Ugh when can we stop talking about that already. " Soda said with a sigh," That wasn't even me in there.."  
" Uh yeah it was." Fuyuhiko spoke up.  
" Well, technically it is.. The Neo World Program is a representation of us way before we encountered our own hope." Nagito said suddenly, “But hope changes you in ways you would never imagine!” I didn’t even bother glancing in his direction. I was guessing he was having one of his hope episodes.  
" Thank you Nagito for your infinite wisdom." Fuyuhiko said sarcastically. He chuckled slightly.  
“Yes thank you!” Nekomaru trailed after, but judging by his expression was completely serious.  
"Hey! You're right, but..but I'm completely different from back then.”" Soda pointed at us accusingly.  
We all turned to each other with skeptical glances. A sudden silence   
“I wouldn’t say completely..” I said with the edges of my mouth curling up.  
“Yeah, I mean you’re still nervous wreck!” Fuyuhiko yelled.  
“And a master of machines..though at times still unmotivated!” Nekomaru grumbled.  
“ A complete imbecile with electric hair FwHahaha.”  
“Oh, and a coward don’t forget that!” Nagito said cheerfully with a smile.  
Soda looked at us all wide eyed now, “What the heck?! You guys totally suck!” He pulled down nervously at his hair, “Hajime! back me up will ya?!”  
“I-I uh.. you are..”  
I stuttered around not really thinking of anything to say.  
“You’re...a really good friend.”   
I really didn’t sound very convincing.  
“Nice to know you all think so highly of me.” Soda said with a smirk, rubbing the back of my hair, “But no..that's not even what I’m talking about. I guess I am all of those things still..” His voice trailed off leaving us waiting, for his next sentence. I could tell he wanted to be serious.  
“It's true back then, I-I was into blonde girls..but for all the wrong reasons haha..” He laughed nervously, turning his head from Gundam.  
I could see Gundam raise his eyebrows protectively.  
“But I was just a kid you know? I’m different now. What I see in Ibuki is way different, and because of that stupid program I feel I have to prove somethin’ to her.”  
“You mean that you’re not a pervert?” Fuyuhiko scoffed.  
“Well, yeah! I’m not just some drooling teenager..I wanna be more for her you know?”  
“Yeah, we understand. You know..you really are different.” I said reassuringly.  
Suddenly, our conversation was cut short by the flickering of the lights.  
My eyes switched over to the computer screen that, now displayed Chiaki’s face.  
Her soft voice broke through the air, “He is right you know.”   
She turned her head slightly, as she eyes all of us, “What are you guys doing exactly?”  
“We are having a guys night.” I said crawling my way up to the foot of the bed in order to see her a little better.  
Her eyes widened slightly, “Oh..Well. Don’t let me bother you then.”  
“Hey wait!” We all said simultaneously.   
“You don’t have to go.” I said not wanting her to leave. I hadn't really gotten to talk to her much since earlier in the day after the fight.  
“Well..I can’t really hang around the boys night.” Chiaki said looking serious.  
“Sure you can.” Fuyuhiko said smiling.   
She puffed out her cheeks slightly, her imaged changing on the screen, “ My allegiance is with the girls.”  
“Allegiance!?” I said quickly.  
“So, they ARE making some kind of pack!?” Soda said horrified.  
“I’m afraid I can't discuss that with you.”  
“W-why not?” I asked, feeling a little worried.  
“It’s top secret really.” Chiaki gave us a smile, “I guess I will see you all tomorrow.”  
“Uh wait! You gotta tell us!” Soda said nervously.  
“Yes, This is a very serious matter.” Gundam said looking at her alarmed.  
“Goodnight everyone.” She continued to smile completely ignoring us.  
“C-Chiaki!” I said once more,before her image fluttered off the screen,  
“Great, They get the AI on their side. The one who can tap into anything she wants..” Fuyuhiko said looking down.  
“Yeah we are doomed.” I said still looking at the computer on the table.

 

Day 80

We all woke up the next morning taking our usual trip to the cliff. Nekomaru made sure we didn't sleep in to miss it. He said morning meditative stretching was especially important today. We were pretty silent getting ready considering what we knew was probably coming. We met in our usual places taking our hike together in silence. The girls walked alongside us in the same silent manner. I honestly have never seen us this quiet together. It was almost deafening. I think the other person doesn't know who you should say what first. So, we just journeyed together in silence. I could hear the sand and the grass sound with each step, making the silence even more apparent.  
We finally came upon the top of the cliff. I oddly felt ready for yoga today.I really want to relax a little.  
I sat on the ground now in starting position. We had been doing it long enough now I knew what to do. Hiyoko took her usual place on my left and Soda on my right. They followed my same position to the ground. I glanced around at all of my friends.   
Everyone looked to be oddly focused this morning ready to listen. I tried to look for Sonia, but she was too far down. I just wondered how she was today.  
" Alright class! Let's take it down a notch today." Nekomaru took our same position sitting cross legged on the ground," I know we are really lacking the energy today, so let's deal with that effectively."  
He sounded passionate. He seemed to really know what he was talking about.  
" Let's all close our eyes."   
I followed his command breathing in and out. I could hear the crashing of the waves up against the cliff. It filled my ears in a song. I could also feel the mist from up here.   
" So, let's take all of that bad energy, and push it out. Whatever you got. I want you to breathe it out with force!"  
I turned my attention to my breathing. It was still silent, though it was actually nice now. Every part of me felt comfortable and I started my breathing exercises.   
I started to think about all the bad energy I had pent up inside me. Of course the events of yesterday came to mind.  
Hey, maybe I can rid myself of all that old stuff. I want to be normal.  
I took a breathe  
No more Izuru.  
I let it out.  
I took another breath.  
No more guilt.  
I let it out. Relaxing my shoulders a little.  
I took another breath.  
No more worrying.  
In one final breath I let it out.  
I want to continue on to be an all new Hajime.  
" Now I want you to all open your eyes and focus on that exact same thing! Use it as motivation to keep pushing forward, and using it to further your bodies and your minds."  
What he was saying actually made sense.  
Wow, it's amazing what I pick up on when I actually listen.   
I looked around once more at my friends. They seemed to have the same expression as me. We all nodded in agreement to his words.  
" That's your assignment for today! Haha."  
He got up from the ground looking down us," So you all think about that today, practice focusing your energy and we will pick back up tomorrow!" He rubbed the back of his neck smiling in happiness.  
" Wait that's it!?" Akane's voice broke the silence.  
" Yes! This step is crucial in furthering you. It must first be practiced!" Nekomaru smiled at her.  
" Oh..I guess I never thought about it like that." She got up now dusting herself off.  
The silence and awkwardness still hung in the air.  
Eventually we all made our way to our feet looking at each other awkwardly.  
I watched as Ibuki shifted around uneasily. She then held her hand up high,waiting to be picked on.  
" Uh yes,Ibuki.." I spoke up. My voice breaking a little.  
" Ibuki wants to know if we can all be friends again?! This silence is killing me!" Her voice echoed on the cliff.  
We all breathed a sigh of relief  
" I would very much like that." Sonia said with a smile.  
" Oh man, yeah that was torture. Let's not do that again." Soda said grinning through sharp teeth.  
I felt body relax as an uproar of chatter emerged from the group. I could even hear the sound of laughter already starting.   
I knew we would all be okay.   
Yesterday was hard, but needed. I don't think things would be like they were today if we didn't have some bad days. So, I guess I'm thankful for them in a way. I turned around towards Nekomaru who was still talking close to Akane. I actually think I will practice that technique. Maybe it will actually help.  
I looked back over to my friends.  
Today we would forgive for yesterday...and tomorrow continue moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it! I know it's a lot of dialog, and there was no story progression. I just felt like I wanted to display a bad day for them. There was also a few things that needed to be addressed. It was supposed to be kind of a bonus chapter then I ended up writing more than I intended but oh well. :) There will be more action and things I promise. There is just lots of emotional things that I feel need to be said, but anywayyyys Thanks for reading!


	12. The Recap( Part 1)

Day 87

" I did it!! Everyone come over here I have to show you somethin'!" Soda's shrill voice interrupted my sleep. My ears were immediately flooded with the sound of loud banging and voices coming from the TV.   
"Go go go go go!!"  
"Ah!!"  
" Jump now..no..NOW!"  
Then suddenly it stopped.  
The sound of cartoony music played now.  
I slowly sat up on the couch. My eyes fluttered to the pause screen now displayed on the TV. I let out a yawn.I had fallen asleep in the hotel, there was no telling how long ago. We were having a gaming tournament on the console Soda had fixed for Ibuki. Since I really didn't want to play, I watched on the couch and fell asleep.  
Last time I checked Chiaki was winning and they asked her to sit out for a level. She wasn't amused by that. We were shocked she was actually able to tap into the console allowing her to play effortlessly.  
" You think he finally did it?" Fuyuhiko said now somewhere in the room.  
It was pretty dim in the lobby. Only the light from the TV was lighting the way.  
" OOoo we gotta go check. Come on ya slow pokes!"  
I moved my tired body to put my feet on the ground. It had been a long day. Though we didn't actually do much, for once we decided that we could have a day without doing a project. Except for Soda, who has been busy for weeks working on his project for Chiaki day and night. Ibuki didn't like very much. She said she needed a buddy and didn't want to bother Soda so she made me hang around with her all week. One big event we did was change her hair. Ibuki said she had gone long enough with boring hair and wanted it to have a little spice. So, we basically tinted it purple and put the horns back on. It wasn't so bad, but now my hands look ridiculous.  
I snapped out of my thinking and stood up trying to wake myself up a little. I actually felt pretty good and relaxed.  
Suddenly Ibuki popped up in front of me, making me jump back in fear.  
" Looks like sleeping beauty is up!" She threw up a peace sign in excitement.  
" Guys come on!" I heard Soda scream again. I looked around trying to find him. He sounds close. He must be upstairs.   
" Hold your horses we're coming!" Hiyoko screamed back. Peko and Fuyuhiko followed along side. We had actually been doing pretty well since the fight. We had the opportunity to talk it out and help each other through it. Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko both apologized, then we made them awkwardly hug.   
It was a pretty amusing sight.  
" Is it really possible?" Sonia said turned toward Akane now. Gundam trailed along side. Sonia seemed to be better, though I never actually got to talk to her about what happened. I told Chiaki I was kinda worried and she assured me that she had it handled. She told me there was nothing to be worried about.   
So, I guess I have to believe that.  
We all made our way up the stairs and into the dining hall. There we found Kazuichi leaning against the wall with a goofy smile on his face.  
" Hey guys..how's it going." Soda said nonchalantly.  
" You acquired our presence remember?" Gundam spoke up now, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
"Oohhh did I?" Soda said obviously enjoying his own joke, that we weren't getting.  
" Quit fuckin' around." Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes.  
" Come on just show us already!" Akane said holding her hand in her hip.  
" Oh.. you mean this!" Soda moved out of the way displaying a box on the side of the wall.  
It was plain black plastic, with nothing very unique about it.  
" Uhh what is it..?" I said breaking the confused silence.  
" A home for my Devas perhaps." Gundam said eyeing the box looking oddly excited.  
" No, of course not! It's for Chiaki!"  
Soda said holding up his fist.  
" Hmmm. Question! Sooo she like lives in there now?" Ibuki said raising her hand.  
" Woah so she has a house with like..chairs and stuff?" Akane eyes the box wide eyed.  
" Wow, how unique!" Nekomaru boomed.  
" What?! GyAa! No that's not it! You guys are way off!" Soda pulled the edges of his hat looking nervous.  
"It's a hologram machine!" Nagito said smiling.  
We all looked to him and then back to Soda.  
" Hey, no fair I wanted to say it. " Soda rubbed the back of his neck with a slight smile," But I guess it doesn't matter, how did you know?"  
" I looked at your blueprints." Nagito said nonchalantly.  
" WHat?! Where did you even find those?!" Soda said looking chocked," No wait ..don't tell me. I really don't want to know."  
" So, where is Chiaki then." I said stepping closer to the box now. I hadn't heard from her since I fell asleep.   
" Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Soda said grinning widely.  
" Fine..Chiaki!" I said aloud.  
I watched in shock as a low hum emitted from the box. Suddenly, in a flash of light a beam came streaming from the machine. I had to squint my eyes at the sudden display. I backed away a little, feeling too close.   
Then all at once an image began to materialize. A girl like figure stood in front of me. She was definitely shorter than me.  
The image was transparent, but became darker and more clear with each passing second. The light was a mixture of pink and blue rays.  
Soon, the image stopped flickering then leveled out into one complete picture.  
Chiaki Nanami stood before me with a smile.  
" Hey hey." She smiled sweetly. The sound didn't come from the image,but it was a mixture of the box and the speakers.  
" Now I've gotta admit that's kickass!" Fuyuhiko said looking impressed.  
" I must say you live up to your title." Peko followed. Her eyes wide, I could see a slight smile on the corner of her mouth.  
" Ahhh! The technology!" Ibuki spoke up looking horrified.  
I stared in awe at her standing in front of me.  
I hadn't expected this. A computer upgrade maybe, but not the image of her standing in front of me. She looked exactly as I remember her. Pink backpack, hairpin and all.  
" H-Hey.." I said finally.  
She watched me, her eyes shifted along with her image.  
" Why are you looking at me like that?" She turned her head slightly.  
" I-I just.. I guess I didn't expect it to look so..real." It was true. It looked and felt like she was somehow right in front of me.  
" Hee Hee that's what I like to hear!" Soda out his hands behind his head looking proud.  
" I like this." She said confidently stepping forward. Her image glided forward with ease.   
We stood face to face now. Her image flickered in front of me.  
I held up my hand in front of me," Do you mind..?"   
She shook her head a little and lifted her hand in a smile.  
My friends all stood around watching intensely.  
I held my hand up and her hand soon followed.   
Suddenly, we touched hands and I felt the hum through my fingertips radiate through my entire body.  
Her hand felt like some kind of magnetic force.  
" Woah.." I let out, feeling completely floored,"Soda you really out did yourself."  
" MHhmm." Chiaki watched me closely,"It feels like I am in the middle of a simulator game."   
" I must say you are quite magnificent Chiaki!" Sonia's eyes lit up in my peripheral vision.  
" Some magic must be at work here." Gundam said next.  
" Nope no magic." Chiaki said with a smile," I'm going to be able to walk around with you guys from now on...kinda."   
" What do you mean kind of?" Peko said smoothly watching with her arms crossed.  
" Well, uh..I kinda gotta install this in every room on the island." Soda rubbed the back of his neck," Plus the sensors so she can move from one spot to the next."  
" When did you become so damn smart?!" Fuyuhiko eyed Chiaki. We were still in the middle of the group staring at each other.   
I couldn't peg down how I felt about it.  
For one thing, she didn't feel distant anymore.   
She seemed so real standing in front of me. On the other hand her bright pink and blue haze of light reminded me that she wasn't it.  
Either way it was going to take some getting used to.  
" I'm always smart! It actually wasn't even that hard." Soda smiled confidently," I mean once Makoto finally sent me some stuff.."  
" So, Chiaki how do you feel..?" Nagito said examining her.   
" I feel.. Good." I stepped out of her way allowing her to walk past me and around the room. Her image flushed by me in a hum. We all watched as her image traveled around the room with fluidity. There was no breaking in her stride. She looked as if she were actually walking in there. Only, she couldn't touch anything. She walked to the other side of the room seemingly exploring everything around her.  
" Wow, what a magnificent display of finesse!" Nekomaru yelled happily.  
" Damn girl you look good!" Akane's voice trailed his.  
" Yeah, shark boy Did pretty good I guess." Hiyoko said happily.  
We all watched as she made her way back over to us slowly.   
She smiled holding her arm to her chest,  
" This is really cool. I get to be close to you guys-" She stopped suddenly looking into space.   
...  
"..Uh Chiaki?" I said raising my eyebrow.  
She still had no reply looking into space.  
" Hello?.." I waved my hand in front of her face.  
I heard Ibuki shout behind me," Maybe she is busy taking another call!"  
" Oh..sorry about that." Chiaki focused again on all of us," I was actually in the middle of something..I think I have some good news. Mahiru is waking up."

We all paced our way into the hospital stairwell. We hurriedly ran up the stairs together wanting to be there before the pod opened.  
"Ah stop pushing!" Someone screamed.  
" You gotta move faster if you don't want to get to her by the time we are 50!"   
" Hurry Hurry Hurry Hurrying up the stairs!"  
" Guys gooooo."  
We finally reached the hall and sprinted down the hallway. We basically looked like a huge group of fumbling idiots. We ran fast then stopped with force finally reaching the door together, leaving us all trying to funnel into the door at once.  
" We should let Hajime in first!"   
"No it should be Hiyoko."  
" Why do they get to go first?!"   
We all tried forcing ourselves through the door at once resulting in us almost all tumbling to the ground. I composed myself pulling down my shirt.  
"Okay guys..Let's not crowd this time." I said finally looking back to them. Hiyoko trailed along next to me with her eyes firmly placed on Mahiru's pod. We slowed our pace walking up to her pod. It had to be any second now.  
"Hiyoko why don't you go stand next to her. We will give her a little space."  
She nodded to me seriously and headed for the pod.  
Then all at once a bright light emitted from the pod. I could hear the sound of pressure releasing and the door slowly opening.  
I definitely couldn't see anything. The light was almost blinding. Suddenly it dimmed revealing a red headed girl laying down.  
Without a word she sat up slowly holding her head.  
I felt a small smile appear across my face. Mahiru Koizumi was finally up.  
"Ugh.." I heard her groan.  
I wanted to go up to her instantly, but stopped myself not wanting to startle her.  
Mahiru continued looking down holding her head.  
We waited in anticipation. I could hear the sound of my friends shifting behind me. I knew they wanted to say something as bad as I did.  
Finally, she looked up and our eyes met.  
I was taken back at the sight. Her eye makeup was dark dragging down onto her cheeks . Black makeup surrounded her eyes. She looked as if she had been crying before this.  
The look she gave me made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly looked over to Hiyoko insisting she talked first.  
" H-hey..do you remember me huh?" Hiyoko bent down now nervously. I'm not sure I've ever really seen her nervous. Mahiru jumped slightly then turned her attention to Hiyoko.   
She seemed to relax a little upon seeing her.  
She was silent for a moment examining Hiyoko's face.  
" Uh..yeah of course.. Hiyoko." Mahiru spoke now, " You mind helping me up?"  
I watched as Hiyoko's face filled with excitement and she helped Mahiru to her feet.  
We all rushed into help but Hiyoko had a firm grip on her. Once Mahiru was on her feet, Hiyoko grabbed her up suddenly in a huge hug.  
" I-I'm so happy you woke up big sis..I'm glad you remember me too..you know me me..not the other me." I smiled watching them. Mahiru was one of the only people I knew could bring out the best in Hiyoko. Maybe she could teach me a thing or two.  
I saw Mahiru smile slightly then turned to all of us.  
I could see her a little better now. She was dressed in what I remember seeing her in..well the same dress at least. Aside from her makeup, there were two very distinctive features about her.  
One was the tie hanging around her neck. From first sight I knew what it was..I knew who it belonged to..Junko Enoshima.  
Not only that, in place of her usual socks and shoes was now a pair of bloody black high heeled boots   
"Why are you all staring at me like that?.. It's rude ya know."   
" You..just look you know..different." Soda said with wide eyes. The whole group nudged him shutting him up.  
"Mahiru.. I.. I'm glad you're up." I said finally piecing together a sentence. Though it wasn't a very good one.   
" How is it you all look the same..?" She watched us all as we walked up slowly. She was trying to maintain her stance.  
" Well, we have been up awhile." Fuyuhiko said next. He crossed his arms, but tried to smile.  
" How long is awhile?" Mahiru raised her eyebrow, her eyes darting from one person to the next.  
I cleared my throat slightly.  
" Well,.. me, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Soda ,and Sonia have been up for a couple of months now." I started.  
" Wait, why just you five?" I stopped. I wasn't expecting her to ask so many questions.  
We all looked at each other nervously. There was so much to say. How could I explain it all? It was almost too much to say.  
" Uh...well." I started.  
"Seriously just spit it out." She said crossing her arms slightly. She looked pretty tired, and slightly more irritable than I remember.  
" We were the only survivors of the program..you know the Neo World Program. You have to remember at least entering it.." I watched her reaction.  
" The Neo what?" She looked taken back.  
" It's the program that the..Future Foundation used to try to rehabilitate us out of..Despair."  
She stopped for a minute almost jumping at the last word I said.  
"Wait..so everyone else.." Her head dropped slightly.  
" Hehe.. Yeah we kinda." Ibuki laughed nervously pulling her finger across her throat.  
" Oh God.." Mahiru looked down again obviously disturbed.  
" B-but it's okay now! We are working on waking everyone up and we are almost done actually..you're one of the last." I said attempting to comfort her. I'm guessing I should probably sound more confident if I was going to attempt to comfort Mahiru.  
" Yeah.. Only two more to go!" Soda pumped his fist up in excitement.  
Mahiru looked at us nervously then back to the pods. I could only guess what was going on in her mind.  
" Who is it..?"  
" It's Teruteru and Byakuya..only Byakuya isn't Byakuya..Togami is actually this skinny dude!" Akane burst out.  
" Huh?" Mahiru stuck her hand out," I'm not following.  
" It's kind of hard to explain really.." I said weakly," He is The Ultimate Imposter.."  
I squinted my eyes laughing nervously.  
There was no way she was going to buy that. It even sounds crazy when I say it.  
" So, this program.. What..what happened. Tell me everything." Mahiru persisted. She clearly decided to move on.   
We all stopped nervously now. Turning to each other with scared faces.  
" Eh? Do you really want us to get into that now?" Akane held her hand on her hip.  
" Akane is right..Are you sure you would rather not rest?" Sonia looked over Mahiru worried.  
" You are looking quite worn." Gundam backed her up.  
" Yeah, we can always fill you in on all the details later." Soda appeared now next to Gundam and Sonia.  
"..There is plenty of time to tell you every-"  
I started to say.  
Mahiru turned serious leaning away from Hiyoko now to face us,"I appreciate your sentiment..but there is no use in trying to shield me..I want to know. I need to.."  
Mahiru's gaze was strained.  
I was having a hard time reading her face. She was different but at the same time the same girl I remember. She was definitely more hardened, a lot less lightly hearted at least for the moment anyway.  
I looked over to my friends once more," Well, okay.. What should we start with?"  
" I guess let's start with the damn program." Fuyuhiko said with a sigh, obviously not wanting to recap.  
I looked to see if anyone else wanted to talk, but everyone gave me the same blank stare.  
"Okay, well.. After your ...death.." I started awkwardly.  
Everyone's eyes switch between Peko and Mahiru. Great, I could see we were going to make this awkward.  
" We went onto the next island.." I decided to just move on not wanting to elaborate too much.  
" Oh, but we held a memorial for you!" Hiyoko shouted," I made you a shrine..but everyone hated it at first.." Hiyoko looked back at us sticking out her tongue.  
" Ooo Ooo and the Yakuza slit his stomach!"  
Ibuki jumped up excitedly.  
" Yeah.. I did do that.." Fuyuhiko raised an amused eyebrow at Ibuki, " Then, Nagito, Ibuki, and Akane got sick..resulting in a motive."   
It felt odd talking about all of this stuff again.  
Somehow, I felt relief. I'm just glad all of that is over.  
" Which led to Ibuki and I getting killed by dumb pig face." Hiyoko grumbled quietly, crossing her arms.  
"Pig face?.. You're talking about Mikan aren't you.."I watched as Mahiru eyes surfed the crowd," Where is she..is she still asleep?"  
I shifted around uneasily," No, we..we will get to that later." I really needed to limit the amount of things we said right now. Plus, I still felt somewhat guilty for letting them take Mikan...  
I felt suddenly sad at the thought of never getting to see her again.  
" Wait, there is no way she would do that." Mahiru said finally breaking my thoughts.  
"That's because she had a disease that made her remember the past resulting in her wanting to kill us all for the sake of Despair..it was tragic really." Nagito said looking down disturbed.  
Mahiru's eyes grew wide..and we weren't even halfway done telling her things yet.  
"What next.." Her voice sounded weak now. She held her arms close to her body. She seemed to be getting more distant by the minute.  
" Nekomaru got turned into a metal man!" Soda said nudging Nekomaru.  
Nekomaru chuckled holding the back of his head," Yeah I had cola coming from my eyes! It was awesome!"  
Mahiru gave him a weird look.  
" That idiot bear Monokuma starved us in the fun house..turns out it wasn't actually fun.." Akane said looking annoyed.  
" But Gundam and Nekomaru fought to the death in order for us to escape." Sonia's eyes glowed as she looked up to Gundam in admiration. Gundam looked at her blushing slightly.  
" And I was indeed the winner of the duel." Gundam smirked.  
" Yeah, but we are gonna have that rematch soon!" Nekomaru interrupted, putting his arm around Gundam forcefully with a chest full of laughter.  
Gundam steadied himself looking slightly annoyed, but was still smiling.  
I looked over to Mahiru once more. She was looking down now. I wasn't sure if we should go on.  
" Hey..uh are you okay?" I took a step forward.  
" Yes I'm fine! Stop doing that!" She snapped at me,"Now tell me what happened next."  
...  
"Uh..okay. Well.." I coughed slightly feeling weird again. Honestly talking about the program felt odd. So much has changed from then, it almost doesn't seem real.  
" I tried to stage my suicide and kill everyone off after I figured out we were all Ultimate Despairs." Nagito happily finished my sentence for me. He gave me a smile.   
Mahiru's face went white," You..attempted to kill everyone and we somehow believe that you're good now?"   
" Hey! He actually is..he well..well I guess we will get to that part." Soda rubbed his head nervously.  
I decided it would just be better to move on, " We found out that.."I paused for a second. I wanted to tell her about Chiaki and about myself but I didn't. It's not really something I felt like going into right now. It still stings," We were put in the program by the Future Foundation to rehabilitate us..but because of..Junko's AI, they wanted to well.. Terminate us."  
" Yeah but that Makoto guy saved us." Soda smiled.  
" W-who?" She looked up now confused. She seemed to be becoming weaker by the moment," Wait..I don't get it."  
" Junko's AI corrupted the program from it's original purpose." Peko spoke up smoothly.  
" And Makoto works for the Future Foundation..but him and his two friends worked to help us." I said finally," Kirigiri and Togami."  
" But he is another Togami.." Mahiru said slowly.  
" Yeah the skinny one!" I heard Akane say loudly.  
" The real one.." I said finally.  
She stared off into space for awhile. I wondered what she was thinking about.   
"Wait..where is Chiaki then..?"   
Before I could say anything there was burst of light filling the room and I could hear a static from above. Then sudden electrical surge made us all jump.  
" Did someone call me?..Sorry I didn't show up sooner." Chiaki's voice sounded overhead.  
Mahiru jumped in fear," What?! Is that..?"  
" Yeah..see Chiaki is..an AI." I let the words stumble out. I laughed nervously, shifting my feet. I knew with each word I said it was sounding more crazy.  
" Mahiru, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad you're finally up." Chiaki's voice filled the room.  
Mahiru looked up to the ceiling oddly, her eyes soon drifted back to me.  
"She protected us in the program. Her and Monomi were our monitors."Sonia said looking thankful and staring up at the ceiling.  
" Yeah turns out that is who the 'traitor' was all along!" Nagito spoke again.  
" Yeah too bad you had to try to kill us all to figure it out." Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes and clearly joking.  
Mahiru looked frozen in shock.  
" Oh, and the bear was Junko..did we mention that already?"Soda said scratching his head.  
" Yeah, she showed up saying all this crazy shit. There was this whole long thing about this Graduation.." Fuyuhiko's voice trailed off.   
" Y-you you met her?" Mahiru looked horrified. I could almost see her hand shaking.  
" Just her AI.."  
That I implanted in the system..but I don't really have to mention that right now.  
" Eh she wasn't all she is cracked up to be." Akane said crossing her arms.  
" Says the one who turned back just from watching her on a damn video.. " Fuyuhiko said under his breathe.  
" Hey, I heard that, not fair!" Akane said loudly.  
Some of my friends chuckled slightly.  
I turned my attention back to Mahiru. She looked to be getting increasingly pale.  
" Ibuki had her hair..it wasn't pretty..." Ibuki held her head, turning it slightly.  
" Better than Nagito having her freakin' hand!" Soda said pointedly. Our eyes instantly went to his new metal hand.   
" Or her eye.." Peko looked over to Fuyuhiko.  
" C-Can we stop now!?" Mahiru said suddenly .She was looking down now. Hiyoko sped to her side," Is there a place I Can maybe lie down for a minute..?"  
We all rushed in immediately at her sudden burst. It probably was a bad idea having us all tell her things at the same time. I probably should have realized that. We were a little much to begin with.  
"Jeeze, can you guys give me some space please.. I swear you have become even more weird.." Mahiru said while being held up by Hiyoko. She clutched onto her arms with shaking knees  
Even when she was about to pass out she was calling us weird. Definitely same Mahiru.  
She looked up again looking sad," I-I'm sorry, just it's all a little much and you all crowding me is making it worse..."  
We took a huge step back all at once.  
" Don't worry we understand.. Hiyoko why don't we take her to her room?" I held out my hand suggesting they go.  
Hiyoko seemed excited about that request.  
" My-my room?..I have a room already..?" Mahiru looked around as they started for the door.  
" Yes, we we prepared for your waking! You have your own room in the motel!" Sonia said looking enthusiastic again, she held up her arm.   
" Yeah..we all tried our best to decorate it how you would want it.." I said attempting to help them both through the door.  
" Ibuki tried to paint you a mural!" I heard Ibuki exclaim loudly.  
There is no telling what that is going to look like.  
Mahiru didn't say anything and she disappeared into the hallway with Hiyoko. I held the door open letting everyone else follow after her. I looked back into the pod room one last time.   
Only two more to go...  
But something tells me it won't be so easy.  
Something tells me that things will be different in waking them both up.  
I have a feeling they won't be so easy to bring back to us..  
If only we had waken them up sooner.  
I felt a sense of guilt twist in my stomach.. But there was no time to worry about that now.   
Mahiru was up..she may be traumatized but she is up, and that's all that matters.

We finally reached the door to her motel room. It was right by Hiyoko's of course. She had been insistent that she had a room next to Mahiru's.  
We all circled around anxiously, crowding together in the small hallway.  
I watched as Mahiru searched around anxiously.  
" Well, here is your stop. I really hope you like it.." I said finally.  
" I'm sure it will be fine.." She said looking off in the distance. I could tell she was ready to be alone now. She reached for the door.  
" Oh wait! We got you somethin'!" Soda said suddenly. He started heading down the hall to his and Gundam's room.   
" What..is it? You didn't have to get me anything.." Mahiru looked at me again with her same tired eyes," I really just want to wash up and go change."  
" It won't take long! We want you to have something." Sonia said sweetly.  
" Yeah you're gonna love love love it! Ibuki jumped around happily causing us all to shift around bumping into each other.  
Finally Soda ran up beside me, putting a small wrapped package in my hand.   
I knew exactly what it was. I hope it makes things a little easier for her.  
I held it out to her awkwardly," Uh here. It's from all of us..but Soda is really the one who got it working again."  
She looked up at all of us, her back leaned up against her door now. She sighed for a minute then took the package from my hands quickly. Without a word she quickly opened the edges peeling up the paper.  
We didn't have actually wrapping paper so we just used old wallpaper. It looked pretty dingy.  
" I see none of you know how to wrap properly.." Her tone didn't seem rude though. She almost sounded genuinely concerned. Her eyes never left the package as she continued to unwrap it.  
She finally pulled away the paper revealing a Polaroid camera. It was really old. We had found it on the island in the study above the Music Venue. There was a lot of old stuff in there. Things the Future Foundation left behind.  
I watched as she ran her hands down the side quietly.  
" I-I.. This is.. Thank you." She looked as if she was about to cry. Suddenly she looked up at us all sternly," but ..I'm going to go lay down now.. I think. I will see you all in the morning."  
She rushed for the door once more, grabbing the handle.  
" Hey..before you go.. Just know we get up early for yoga.." I started.  
" Meditative Stretching!" Nekomaru corrected me quickly.  
" Yeah..meditative stretching.. You can come if you want to. You don't have to though.. We wouldn't mind if you wanted to rest for a few days." I gave her a half-hearted smile. I could see how tired she was.  
Her hand hesitated on the door knob. I watched as her eyes darted around. We all stood in silence awaiting her decision.  
" Yeah..uh..I will be there. Goodnight."  
She said disappearing through the door.  
Well, that went better than expected..  
I didn't really expect her to say yes.  
" Well..that was.." I said softly, not wanting her to hear through the door.  
" Kind of awkward." Fuyuhiko said looking disturbed.  
" Did she seem a little.." Sonia looked up at us eagerly.  
" Off.." Soda finished her sentence holding his head.  
" Indeed she is not her usual strong willed self." Gundam said crossing his arms," She was much less ferocious than I once recall.."  
" Hey.. She is just fine." Hiyoko puffed out her cheeks in a child like fashion," We can't say all this stuff, she just woke up not even an hour ago." She gave us all a matter of fact look.  
" She is right.. We must not put so much pressure on her." Peko spoke up cooley.  
" I think we may have freaked her out.." I looked over to her door," I don't think we should have told her all that..well like that."  
" Why wouldn't we?" Akne said holding up her hand.  
" Because we have had months to adjust..she is just now waking up.. We are used to dealing with all of this, but she isn't.." I felt somehow responsible now.  
" Hajime has a good point..You can't really expect her to deal with things like we do now." Nagito spoke up in the back.  
" You are right.. We should be more careful." Sonia looked down thoughtfully.  
" Don't worry we will." I assured them. I turned back down the hall feeling tired despite my nap," But we should probably sleep now..I will see you guys in the morning."  
Then all nodded in agreement. We quickly said our usual goodbyes for the night, and headed back to our rooms.

Day 88   
We started off the day pretty well. Mahiru emerged from her room with a clean face and somewhat new clothes. She asked if she could borrow some of my sneakers, which then led to her criticizing me for having women like feet.  
But hey, as long as she was happy.  
She did look thankful though.  
We ended up showing her around the island a little bit before yoga. She then followed us around with her camera in tow. I could tell she was already enjoying it. She would stop every so often to take a few pictures. However, she mostly stayed quiet as we jabbered on. She seemed somewhat better today, but still nowhere near herself.   
We finally took her up the cliff for our meditative stretching.  
She really seemed to enjoy it. We have been taking yoga pretty seriously now. We are sure to actually pay attention and do the techniques Nekomaru showed us for clearing our minds.  
She seemed somewhat impressed with our 'ability to take something seriously'.  
Though, she often looked off into the distant ignoring us entirely.  
We all gathered now in the hotel restaurant for our usual morning breakfast. Most of the girls disappeared into the kitchen for breakfast making. They were insistent on making something special for her waking up. Hiyoko and Mahiru were the only ones left with me and the guys.   
Hiyoko seemed to be especially happy today, never once leaving Mahiru's side. Mahiru didn't seem to mind.  
" Making the girls cook really shows your lack of responsibility." Mahiru said pointedly. Her voice didn't hold it's usual harshness.  
"You know she has a point guys.." Hiyoko said smiling, enjoying the dumbfounded look on our faces.  
" It..it's isn't like that..!" I said holding my hands up. We settle into our spots on the table. I listen for the sound of food sizzling in the other room. I could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and talking in the other room.  
" Yeah! Ibuki likes to cook.. She cooks for us all the time.. I mean I guess maybe we shouldn't let her..or wait..we shouldn't tell her what to do at all I guess.. Wait." Soda said thinking himself into knots.  
" It is true. I do not know what you wish to accomplish. Women are by far the most dominant of the sexes." Gundam said seriously nodding his head calmly.  
" Jeeeze, I was just saying you should learn to provide more often." Mahiru looked away.  
" Anyways.." Fuyuhiko cleared his throat obviously annoyed by the conversation," Uh.. How are you feeling?"   
I could see he was attempting to make amends.  
Mahiru stopped and looked at him seriously. I felt the somewhat awkwardness fill the room.  
" I feel just fine.. Just tired I guess."  
" Hee Hee it's funny you say that, since you were in the pod sleeping for so long!" Soda said nonchalantly.  
I kicked his chair under the table.  
Hiyoko gave him a death glare.  
" Wait.. What was that?..what do you mean?" She looked up now curious.   
" Oh nothing really..it's not important right now." I unsuccessfully tried to mend the situation.  
" No..tell me. How long was I in there?" Mahiru sat up a little straighter on edge.  
" Oh, not very long.. Just something like 3 years.." Nagito looked down smiling.  
I shot him a look.  
" Really?" I turned to him,since he was sitting right beside me.  
" Oh, I'm sorry did I say something wrong.. Then I take it back. I wouldn't want to say anything you don't want me to." He looked down staring at his hands  
" Well, you just did.." Fuyuhiko said with a sigh.  
I looked back over to Mahiru who was looking down again.  
" Hey.. It's okay.. No biggie." I said with a smile.  
We sat in silence for a minute, not knowing what to say. We didn't really want to upset her.  
She then looked up at all of us again," I have a question."  
" Go for it!" Nekomaru answered her immediately.  
" Yeah..ask us anything!" Soda leaned forward putting his hands on the table.  
" Why does it feel like..You all listen to Hajime all the time?"   
Her statement caught me off guard. I looked back at all of the guys.  
" Oh,that's because he is our leader now!" Soda said excitedly, moving his body to lean back in his chair.  
Mahiru's face twisted into an awkward expression," Hajime the leader?..Are you guys kidding?"  
" Hey! " I said defensively. I wanted to say I was a good leader, but to be honest I didn't really even know. I actually never really felt qualified.  
" Hajime is a valiant leader." Gundam's strong voice spoke up.  
" Yeah, he really is..I mean he may not look like much, but he is good!" Soda said, I think attempting to help me out.  
" Haha you know I was skeptical before, but they are right. You gotta see it to believe it, but he really is." Fuyuhiko chuckled slightly, giving me a smirk.  
Wow, my friends really know how to make me feel better.  
" Thanks guys.. You really helped." I said sarcastically.  
" I guess I will have to see it then, no offense Hajime you're just not really the leader type." Mahiru said finally, " I mean you can't even do your own laundry.."  
" I-I can to do laundry!" I said once again sounding like a five year old again. I swear my friends bring out the child in me. They are a bad influence really.  
" Hajime is symbol brimming with hope! He is fit to be far more than just our leader... " Nagito spoke up suddenly. He looked down his eyes were turning crazy.  
" Oh yeah..I forgot you're the hope boy huh?" Mahiru held up her hand amused.  
"Hope boy?.." Nagito looked up now confused," I like the sound of that!"  
Fuyuhiko chuckled, " Yeah you get used to it after awhile."  
" Or more like we just tune it out.." Soda said with his tongue peeking through his sharp teeth.  
Suddenly I heard a slight hum in my ears. It broke our conversation and our eyes shifted to the box on the walls. Before I knew it I had the image of Chiaki sitting in the seat next to me.   
" Hey hey, getting ready for breakfast I see. How was yoga?" We all jumped in surprise.  
" Oh..sorry about that. It forgot you don't know when I'm coming." She said sorry but her face showed no sentiment.  
" What?! You're..a..a hologram?" Mahiru said in shock from the other side of the table now.  
" Yeah.. Soda built her this box/house thing so she can appear in rooms now. It's pretty cool I guess." Hiyoko said scoffing.  
" You guess?! It's completely awesome! You should definitely try complimenting us much more.." Soda defended himself,and giving her a smirk.  
" Oh.. Well that's perfectly normal then.."Mahiru said sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Chiaki," What is it like..I'm sorry,I'm still not used to you being.. Well, like this." She raised her upper lip chuckling slightly.  
" I understand. You don't have say anything.. I'm happy with it. I get to be here with you guys again..I will enjoy it for as long as it last."  
She says that like she thinks she is going away. She must not understand.  
" And you still get to play video games.." I said shooting her a look with a smile.  
" Oh. Right. That too."   
" The yoga was good thing morning..no the meditative stretching.." I smiled once more, remembering her question. I looked over to Nekomaru seeing that I had pleased him.   
He smiled big at my words.  
" Well, it sounds like an interesting activity. Though, I'm not sure i'd like to participate myself." Chiaki said sweetly.  
" Yeah, you'd be the one in the corner napping!" Hiyoko giggled to herself.  
" I've never been one for that kind of thing..even in simulator games. It's really not very interesting." She looked away now no longer focusing on us.  
" Oh!" Chiaki's sudden outburst caught our attention.  
" Makoto is calling.You should probably go get your computer." Chiaki said firmly before disappearing before our eyes. I got up immediately retrieving my computer from downstairs. I forgot I had left it there last night before the tournament.  
I set it up on the dining room table and attempted to rally the other girls from the kitchen.  
" Uhhh what are we doing now?" Mahiru said behind me as I attempted to adjust the video camera and screen.  
" This is what we do when this guy calls!" Hiyoko's voice spoke up,pushing her way to the front.  
" Yeah, they go all techy with this mumbo jumbo then boom, video chat!" I heard Ibuki shifting around behind me, practically leaning on me.  
My friends were so crowded around now, I felt like I was suffocating.  
I pulled my elbows in tighter than pressed the button on the computer.  
In the corner of my eye I could see Chiaki participating in our huddle now. I smiled at the thought, the more she was around our group regularly, the better I felt.  
The screen buzzed with light then quickly unscrambled into one whole image.  
With only a few glitches in the image Makoto's face streamed through onto the computer screen.  
" Hey Makoto." I said first this time. It had been awhile since we got to talk. It was actually nice to talk to him when things weren't falling apart.  
" Hey Hajime! I see you have everyone with you..looks like you're getting quite a group." Judging by my inability to move at all, I would have to agree. Everyone struggled once more to be in view of the screen.  
He raised an eyebrow laughing slightly. He looked to be in his usual spot where he video chats. I could hear the sound of typing and machinery in the background coming through the speakers.  
"Scoot over metal man!" Hiyoko pushed everyone behind me, causing my whole body to lean forward awkwardly.  
" Yeah.. It's..fun." I said feeling slightly annoyed with the feeling of everyone's breath on my neck. It was annoying, but a good annoying.  
I continued," We actually just had Mahiru wake up today.." I turned my head slightly finding her at my side," Mahiru..this is Makoto. "  
Makoto smiled brightly with a wave," Hey! Nice to meet you!"  
Mahiru smiled slightly," Yes, it's nice to meet you as well.." I watched her lean forward slightly in my view," I guess I owe you a thank you for saving us.."  
Makoto held up his hand in protest," Oh no you really don't have to do that."  
" This guy is the real deal!" Soda said quickly," He is a survivor kind of like us."  
" What do you mean..? " She turned around, then turned her attention back to the laptop.  
" He went through the same thing we did only with his classmates..except his was real." I spoke up slowly. I looked over to Makoto now. He seemed calm and thoughtful at my words.  
" Oh.." She held her hand up to her face in surprise," I-I am sorry..maybe I shouldn't have said anything."  
" No it's okay!" Makoto smiled again," It's true.. I went through the same thing you did. I miss all of my friends.." He looked down for a moment," but that's why I'm here. To make their lives matter."  
I felt unexpectedly guilty. I looked around at all of my friends behind. Well as much as I could move with them so close.   
Makoto didn't get the same ending we did.   
I still get to keep my friends.. We get to move forward together.   
But he never will..  
I couldn't help but feel if it were me on the other end of that computer.   
I wonder if I would resent me.  
Hmm. I wonder if he ever thinks about things like that.  
The silence must have went on a while. I was off thinking longer than I thought. Chiaki must really me rubbing off on me.  
The air had become silent. I decided to speak up," So, how are things going there?"  
Makoto smiled again losing all awkwardness," It's getting better everyday. Our mission was a success." His smile shone brightly. It hit me with that same sensation of hope.  
" Hey that's good!" I said almost too enthusiastically considering I had no idea what his mission was.  
" Oh Soda! How was your project coming along?!" Makoto said searching for him through the screen.  
I felt Soda lean in close to me trying to see," Well, why don't you see for yourself!"  
We all stepped back a little letting Chiaki come into view of the screen.  
" Hey, hey." She said softly with a smile. She looked to be off thinking of other things. Her pink and blue image hummed slightly as she passed in front of me.  
Makoto stopped for a second with wide eyes," Woah.. You did that? That's amazing..!!"  
Soda chuckled slightly putting his hand behind his head," Oh you know..it was easy. I just had to have the parts."  
Makoto smiled once more," Well, I'm glad I could get them too you.. I don't really think Togami enjoyed my method though..haha."  
" I certainly did not." I could hear Togami's angry voice in the background. He passed by the screen not bothering to say anything.  
We all laughed in unison remembering the angry Togami bringing us our recent shipment alone. He said we had better enjoy the supplies because he had to fly around all different places to keep the Despair group off of his scent.  
He left without a nice word to say. But I didn't take it personal.  
I suddenly became aware of the fact we hadn't told Mahiru about being searched for..I hope Makoto doesn't say anything.  
I focused my attention back on Makoto.  
" Seriously though...Kazuichi you have amazing skill. We could definitely use a man like you- he-.. he-.. the...ba-ssssseeee."   
Suddenly the transmission scrambled turning the screen to a now cluttered mess.   
" Hey what happened to Makoto?" I heard Akane say behind me.  
" Hey hey! Where is Chiaki!? She was right here a second ago?" Soda said sounding a little frantic. I looked around seeing that she too had disappeared.  
" Chiaki!" I said outloud all of my friends joining me.  
I tapped on the computer trying to get the image backup. Soda joined me trying to find the source of the problem.  
I could hear the others behind me still calling for Chiaki.   
" Helllooooo Chiaki, come out come out wherever you are?"  
" Hey where are you?"  
" Yeah Where'd you go?"  
Soda held his head," This is weird..there's nothing wrong with it..it should be working."  
" What's going on...?" Mahiru said looking at all of us," This doesn't usually happen does it..?"  
" No.." I said feeling my stomach churn slightly.  
I have a bad feeling about this.  
Something is wrong.  
I can feel it..this isn't right.  
Suddenly a burst of light emitted from the computer screen. We all settled back in front of the computer ,watching it again.  
" Makoto is that you..?" Sonia spoke up softly behind me.  
There was no reply, only now the screen had stopped buzzing resulting in a eery silence.  
Unexpectedly, a sinister and unfamiliar voice spoke up amongst the darkness," Is..Is it on..?"  
The screen was black now, but it was slowly fading into view. The room was silent now, as we focused our attention fully on the screen.  
What is this?..  
What's happening?  
Suddenly, the image cleared out. I felt my heart drop at the sight.  
In front of me was a person with a Monokuma mask covering their face. I couldn't see past them very much.  
The seemed to be in a plain white room. It was dark there. It felt eerily familiar with the black and white bear looking back at me.  
Just the sight of it made me sick.  
I felt paralyzed in my seat, not knowing what to do.   
" Oh, it's you.. Wow you all look.. Wonderful." The voice spoke up again. I swallowed hard feeling a lump in my throat.  
This is it..that has to be them.  
" Wh- who.. Are you.." I said barely squeezing out the sentence.  
" Oh..no that's not important. You shouldn't worry about things that mean so little. It is you that has the value." The voice was high almost, but had to belong to a man. It was dripping with malice, and laced with despair. Every word filled my head in a way I didn't like.  
Only silence followed the his words.  
" No, one wants to talk?.. That's okay.. Seeing your faces is all I really wanted. It all must be true. You really are together somewhere just waiting to be taken.."  
That voice. There was something about it that felt suffocating. As if the moment I heard it I was doomed.  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My heart was beating hard in my chest now. It was beating the sickness into my stomach.  
" What do you want with us?" I heard Nagio speak up behind me. He didn't sound like his normal smiling self. He almost sounded..angry.  
" So you are curious, well I'm happy to tell you if you want. " The masked person stopped for a minute, only hearing silence coming from us.  
" You are of great importance to our cause.. There is a war of Hope and Despair going on..and we are losing..." The masked man looked away then back at us, their tone changing into pure excitement," But with all of you..Junko's most prized followers..we plan to gain some of that ground back!"  
I could feel my breathing filling the air, my heart instantly beating faster. The tone in this person's voice.. It was terrifying.  
There wasn't any wavering or any stutter. It's almost like they knew they would find us. Like they knew whatever they wanted would come to pass.  
"Don't look so scared.. I promise it won't hurt. Your transformation will be a peaceful experience. That is ..if you play along. I simply want to open your minds to our way of thinking again. You were..truly inspirational...especially you Hajime."  
My body jeered at the sound of my name. How..how does he know my name?  
Y-you can't.." I spoke up softly. I couldn't find my voice. I was being pulled under with every word he said.  
Everything he said pulled me deeper into a sea of fear and Despair..  
It hadn't been long but I already felt myself drowning with each word he said.  
They did it..they found us.  
How am I going to protect them?  
What am I going to do?  
I could now hear the beating of my heart in my ears.   
I suddenly remembered the nightmare I had.  
All of my friends forever in Despair...losing them forever.  
Their faces as they hit the glass, and it turned bloody with each blow.  
I felt the fear of that overtaking me.  
" Hey snap out of it Hajime." I heard Nagito's voice close behind me. It was serious. More serious than I was used to him sounding.  
He was right.  
I have to stop this.  
I have to move! I moved my hands to the off button desperately trying to turn of the laptop. My mind suddenly going a million miles per hour. There was no movement on the screen. The same sinister bear head was staring back at me. Without another word I pulled the cord from the wall. I felt myself giving into the terror even more. Each second was mounting on top of the other. My hands were shaking as I maneuvered around.  
I suddenly remembered what Chiaki had said..if the transmission lasts more than 30 seconds,then it's possible they could track us.  
I looked back at my friends for a brief second in my panic. Their eyes were still glued to the screen. They were paralyzed just like I had been. Suddenly, Nagito caught my eye as he pushed his way through the crowded trying to help me turn it off.  
The others only backed away slightly their eyes never leaving the screen.  
" We have to turn it off!" I said more frantic now. I was yelling now, I couldn't hear over the pounding in my ears.  
"Hahah."I heard the voice on the computer laugh in protest," There is no use."  
Nagito stopped for a moment, then moved his hands trying take down the video camera.  
He quickly took his hand back at the sudden burst of light hit his hand.  
" Ahh. It shocked me." He said holding his good hand.   
"Ughhh." I groaned in frustration.  
Dammit. Dammit. Think Hajime.  
Finally I could only think of one more thing.I walked up to the computer and threw it in the ground.  
" Haha so fiery. Just as expected from you the Hajime Hinata..I hear you're quite different these days ." The words seeped into my skull, aching the scar on the back of my head.  
We have to shut this guy up.  
The computer hit the ground with a loud thud. Nagito and I ran up to the screen once more only to see it still buzzing with light.  
" Did you really think that would work..we have so many resources."  
I felt my face getting hot. I looked over to Nagito frantically. What are we going to do?! We are running out of time.  
Nagito looked at me with serious eyes," Come on think Hajime. I know you can do this"  
What?! He says that like he is testing me in some way. This isn't the time!  
" I-I don't know." I could feel an invisible clock ticking inside my head. We had to be reaching the final seconds.  
UGH dammit! What do I do?!  
My voice only found one name," Chiaki! Where are you!?! Come on we need you!"  
My voice twisted in pure desperation.  
I turned my head to the ceiling.  
I suddenly heard the cool mocking from the voice on the computer," There is no use. Do you really think that some imbecile AI will save you-youuuu......"  
Suddenly the voice winded down with a mechanical whirl, and the lights went dark.  
The only visible light was coming through the windows now.   
The power must have been turned off.  
I tried to steady my breath as I looked once more to the computer.   
Nagito walked over once more turning it up right," It's off..no more transmission. Are you okay.?"  
He said now looking slightly worried.  
" Oh yeah..just fine." I said with my voice clearly all over the place. I felt like I was about to throw up.  
I looked back to the rest of my friends now who were becoming increasingly panicked.  
“Does anyone want to tell me what the hell just happened..?” Mahiru suddenly came into center vision with both hands on her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So, this chapter is going to be in parts for a couple reason. One being its going to be freakishly long as a whole, and the other being I want more time to write the other half and I may not have a ton this next week.  
> So here is a part earlier than usual :)  
> For this chapter I had the idea of going through what it was like for them to explain everything that happened to one of the waking students, since I usually skip over it. And basically I thought Mahiru would be perfect for that!  
> I really channeled chapter 2 Mahiru(you know after she finds out about Fuyuhiko's sister). It's just how I imaged her reaction.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	13. The Recap(Part 2)

Day 88 (cont.)  
My hands trembled slightly as I straightened myself up looking at her.  
I guess we have to tell her now.  
I stood frozen for a moment trying to catch my breathe.  
The sounds of my panicked friends soon became loud in my ears.  
" Emergency Emergency!" Ibuki said almost hyperventilating and foaming at the mouth.  
" What the fuck was that?! That is NOT okay!" Fuyuhiko said growing increasingly angry.  
" Gyaaa, that guy was a freak! What..what do we do?!" Soda said hold his head.  
" Do you think they know where we are now?!" Sonia said frantically.  
" Who is they?!..What are you guys talking about?" Mahiru said with a strained face.  
" We gotta tell her..I-I just don't want it to be me." Hiyoko said looking nervously at me now.  
Before I could answer the angry redhead standing in front of me, I heard a crackling coming through the computer that now lay on the ground. It stopped us all and we gathered around once more. It was easy to identify considering there was nothing but plain silence filling the entire island.  
I could only hear the frantic sounds of my friends behind me. Our scared breaths filled the room. I turned the computer over without a word.  
Chiaki's face suddenly came into few.  
" Hey." She said calmly, but her face was serious.  
"C-Chiaki what happened..?" I said trying to gather together a sentence.  
" It appears they infected our servers. I managed to cut power to the island finally shutting down the whole grid."  
" Wait.. What about the others who are sleeping?!" I said with my breath quickening," You didn't cut power to the pod room did you?!"  
She maintained her serious composure only shaking her head slightly," No. I made sure to keep their system up and running for both of them. But nothing else works on the island for now.. It's going to take me awhile to get it back up."  
" T-that..that's okay. You did what you had to right..?" I felt at least a little relieved, but Chiaki didn't smile her usual smile resulting in me knowing everything is okay.  
Suddenly Mahiru pushed her way through to the front of the computer.  
" Hey Chiaki! No one is telling me anything. I know you will. What was all that?" Mahiru looked back at me giving me an annoyed look.  
" Hmm. " Chiaki's voice hummed through the speaker," I don't have much time. I have to get the servers back up and inform Makoto on what happened. I will tell you that they are looking for you..and what they want from you isn't good."  
" Wait, who?!" Mahiru said quickly.  
" Remnants of Despair." Chiaki said cooley, " Everyone will tell you the story shortly."  
"Wh-what?!.." Mahiru said frozen in shock.  
" I wouldn't worry now. There is nothing further for you to do."  
" Chiaki, you have to tell me.. Do.. Do they know where we are?" I said feeling my heart race, scared of knowing the answer.  
She turned her head slightly," I'm not sure. But you guys have nothing to worry about..I think.",  
She held her hand up to her mouth, " I believe I cut the power in time, but it is almost impossible to tell. I will get back to you on that...I'm sorry I have to go now."  
I tried to catch my labored breaths," Hey! Wait!"  
But just as expected the computer screen went blank, and silence followed.  
" Oh we are so fucked." Fuyuhiko said clearly behind.  
" Hmm. It appears even Chiaki isn't sure of our safety." I heard Nagito say seriously," You guys really shouldn't worry though. A glorious hope is about to born regardless of the outcome!"  
As Nagito's eyes twisted into pools of Hope and Despair, I knew his helpfulness for today was probably over.  
Fuyuhiko stepped closer to Nagito," We don't have time for that now fucker!"  
" So..that's it then we are dead right?!" Akane said with beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.  
" Hey don't say that! We can't be sure right?!" Soda said frantically pointing a finger at her.  
" Blub..blub blub. We're dead! We're dead!" I could see Ibuki becoming more frantic. She was starting to shake. Soda quickly came to her aid. He grabbed her face in his hands and spoke calmly," Hey, stop it alright! It's going to be okay."  
His voice was shaky, though I could see he was trying to keep his composure  
I don't think I've ever seen him that calm during a situation like this.  
I wanted to speak, but my friends voices were growing louder with their panic.  
I couldn't seem to speak loud enough.  
" G-gu-"  
Sonia spoke loudly with clenched fists," W-what is the correct route for this!? What are we to do to save ourselves from this?!"  
"Should we come up with a plan to defend ourselves..?" Peko was tapping her foot lightly on the dining room floor. She shifted from hip to hip anxiously.  
" Defend ourselves how?! You heard them!" Hiyoko buzzed around frantically.  
We weren't prepared for this. I felt frozen listening to the waves of worry my friends were throwing around.  
" Yeah, we could make some kind of weapon. Soda could build it!" Fuyuhiko said with a strained face.  
" Hey! No!...I'm not making anything like that anymore...I'm not going to make something that kills anybody!"  
Soda said holding Ibuki, who was still frantic.  
"But what if that was the only way for hope to flourish?" Nagito raised the question looking down.  
" Do-do we really deserve to save ourselves?" Hiyoko said holding her arms looking away.  
" I don't like where this is going.." Nekomaru spoke up now with a frown.  
"Gyaaa don't say things like that!" Soda yelled.  
"You wish for us to kill them?!" Gundam said throwing back in shock," It is not wise to kill even your enemy."  
" No! I don't fucking know! I'm just trying to think of something. I'm not going to sit here defenseless while they take away everything we have here!" Fuyuhiko said staring back at Gundam with locked eyes.  
" I-I do not think I could handle that.." Sonia looked down her knees were shaky," I cannot fathom killing another soul.." She clutched onto Gundam's arm looking weak.  
" S-she has a point.. These psychos are coming after us..and I don't even feel like hurting anybody." Akane hung her head low.  
" Big sis Mahiru.. What's..what's wrong?" I could hear the shakiness in her voice now. I turned my attention in their direction.  
Mahiru was looking down in shock with a blank expression.  
" Y-you can't do this!" Hiyoko clutched onto her arm with red eyes," What are we going to do..?"  
Mahiru just kept staring at the floor with no answer.  
I looked over the room once more.  
We weren't prepared to deal with this.  
That was becoming obvious. We are still dealing with the past. How could we possibly deal with our old selves and be expected to do this now?  
It was drastically impairing our judgement.  
I felt sick to my stomach.  
Their panic was getting louder. I felt far away almost as my silence went on.  
I can't let this happen.  
" Hey." I said aloud, no one could hear me in their yelling fit.  
I cleared my throat," Hey guys."  
Still no response, no one turned their attention to me.  
" Hey everybody stop!" I said finally feeling a deep sensation in my chest.  
Finally the room silenced and everyone's faces turned towards me.  
" We aren't killing anybody.. So don't worry." I turned my gaze to Sonia. She seemed to relax a little.  
" And we aren't going to make any weapons and we aren't going to hurt anybody." I was surprised the sureness of my voice. I'm really not sure how I'm doing what I'm doing, but I like it.  
" I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or take you.. We are staying on this island." I stood centered stage now.  
My breathing slowed and I felt confidence fill me up.  
" What are we going to do then?!" Soda said holding up his hands.  
I sat still for a moment, even with the room strangely silent.  
I looked at each one of their faces deep in thought.  
I shot my head up making my decision," We aren't going to do anything." I couldn't help but to smile at the craziness of my own words.  
" What?! How are we supposed to do fucking nothing?" Fuyuhiko said looking at me with angry eyes.  
" Yeah you know I'm always with you man but.. I mean how are we supposed to keep everyone safe..?" Soda said looking at me nervously.  
I stopped and looked over the crowd," Listen, we don't even know if they know where we are yet. Why would we freak out if we don't know for sure?"  
I knew what I was saying sounded crazy. But I couldn't help but to feel like what I was saying was right.  
" So, we should do nothing..?" Sonia said looking at me with worried eyes. She shifted her lips slightly pondering.  
" Yeah exactly, we are going to carry on like normal. We don't know for sure if they know where we are. It's possible that Chiaki cut the power in time."  
" Eh? Are you sure..?" Akane said listening intently.  
" Yes. I'm sure." I said it with no doubt in my mind," We are going to keep moving forward. No matter what we are going to get through this."  
Everyone looked up to me with hopeful eyes now. The same strange sensation fluttered through my chest.  
" Wow.." Nagito said softly looking down,"Do I even need to say it?.. Hajime your hope is beyond words. I'm in awe even to stand in your presence."  
He looked up at me crazily and held his arms," How does it feel to hold so much hope inside you?.. You must tell me."  
I raised my eyebrow," Uhhh.."  
I turned away from him awkwardly.  
"Crazy grandpa Nagito is kinda making sense for once.." Hiyoko looked down avoiding eye contact.  
" It appears our leader surpasses even my knowledge!" Gundam looked horrified.  
" Wait.. So that's your big plan.. ?" Mahiru finally spoke up.  
Her gaze made me waver slightly.  
" Uh yeah. This is what are going to do.. What do you guys think?"  
They all looked around at each other. Mahiru placed her hands on her hips looking like she wanted to say something.  
I didn't know how I was able to stand up and feel so confident about this.  
Maybe it wasn't confidence at all.  
Maybe it's more of..I won't let anything hurt my friends.  
I won't let that nightmare become a reality.  
I will do everything I can to make a different future.  
" Alls I know is that Hajime is killer smart! So, if he says let's do nothing. I'm all for it." Akane said with a big smile. She gave me a supportive wink.  
" Yes, this is true. I am with Hajime. All the way till death!" Sonia said with her eyes glistening.  
" Uhh I never said.."  
" Yes, we will follow him all through the trenches of hell!" Gundam said sounding oddly serious.  
" Hey, if Hajime says so then I'm with you all the way!" Soda said looking at me and have me a nod. He was still holding Ibuki's hand.  
Ibuki quickly raised both of their arms," Yes, Ibuki will take orders from Captain Hajime!"  
" You know where we stand."Peko said next staring at Fuyuhiko. He gave her a slight smile," Yeah, we trust you." He turned his eyes to me with a smirk.  
"I like your spirit Hajime!" Nekomaru boomed while standing next to Akane. She smiled brightly at his words.  
" And you know where I stand.. Or it's as if I don't really have a stance at all. I am kept here solely by the power of your infinite hope. You are the ground on which I stand."Nagito said still holding his arms and looking down.  
I sighed at his words. I knew it was kind of a compliment, but it was still annoying.  
I switched my gaze to the only two left.  
Hiyoko and Mahiru.  
Hiyoko's eyes flashed to Mahiru and then to me. It's almost like she is waiting for Mahiru's decision.  
" What do you two think..?" I said preparing myself for the lashing.  
Mahiru kept looking to the side thinking intensely.  
Hiyoko looked at Mahiru once more nervously, then returned her eyes to me," I-I..it's not like I want to compliment you or anything, but.." She looked at Mahiru again and then back to me again," But..I'm with you. You're not such a bad leader." She looked down," Well, at least you haven't gotten us killed yet." She crossed her arms with a childish pout.  
Mahiru quickly turned her attention to Hiyoko," You too?!"  
Hiyoko have her a sheepish look.  
Mahiru suddenly turned towards me looking slightly aggressive," Jeeeze I guess everyone seems to think that you know what you're doing so I will play along! But you better not lead us into something stupid !"  
My eyes went wide at her comment. I shifted my feet slightly taking a step back.  
For my sake I hope so too.  
Mahiru relaxed slightly and spoke once more," So, if you want us to do nothing..then what are we supposed to do all day...?" She held her hand out in front of her.  
" Yeah, I mean the power is out soooo.." Soda held his head still looking stressed.  
My eyes darted to the ceiling and the area surrounding us.  
I had forgotten about that completely.  
" Well, say it was a normal day and our power was out. What would we do?"  
I spoke calmly. I could still sense the tension in the room. Everyone's eyes darted to the computer every few seconds.  
"Uhh. Probably do some work outside or something I don't know.." Fuyuhiko said impatiently.  
He was probably right. There is a never ending list of things to be done on the island.  
But judging by the look on everyone's faces this wasn't the time.  
My eyes darted to the computer once more giving me an idea.  
"I know. We could watch a movie."  
" Uhh..a movie?" Sonia tilted her head slightly.  
It's perfect for our situation. Movies are one thing that you can watch and relax with. They kill time, and you don't have to think too much.  
" I think you're forgetting that the lights are out." Akane said looking at me generally concerned.  
" No, there are a couple of movies in the stuff that the Future Foundation left. We can watch them on the laptop." The only thing that still has power. It's a good thing I just got it off the charger.  
" Alright, and I can make a projector! " Soda said smiling a little more now.  
" Won't that take a long time?" I said skeptically.  
" Haha you underestimate me! Just watch me." Soda seemed ready for the challenge.  
" Great. So we are watching some movie..?" Mahiru rolled her eyes," Oh well, I guess I will play along...but under one condition. Someone has some serious explaining to do."  
She looked at all of us insistent.  
" Okay.. We can do that." I looked down thinking," Oh wait.. " I looked out the window in the direction of the hospital.  
" I want to go check on the other two sleeping.. You guys get the movie and stuff. Soda I need you to come with me before you start your project."  
" Aye aye Captian!" He smiled a toothy going at me. I could see he was still nervous.  
They all were.  
Honestly I am to.. I don't know what we will do if they really have found us.  
All I know is. Right here and right now I'm keeping my friends safe, at least from a mental breakdown.  
Together we could hope for the best.. A better future.

"Wait! So that was Remnants of Despair looking for us?..What do they want from us exactly?" Mahiru eyes went wide. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.  
It was a little later in the day now. We were just about to start the movie before Mahiru basically attacked me with questions.  
I finally had to tell her.  
" To rid us of our inferior selves and reduce us to mere tyrants of this world!" Gundam said, trying to help me. He must be pretty bored to be in on this conversation.  
Almost everyone else was busying themselves getting the movie ready.  
" Eh?.. In a language I can understand please."  
" They want to turn us back into Despair..basically. Apparently we used to be really..uh..important so, they think of they have us then they can use us against..the world."  
My voice sounded weird as I listened to myself try to explain it.  
I watched her face as she looked down trying to understand.  
" Oh..that's.."  
"Perpetually troublesome." Gundam nodded as he finished her sentence.  
" Okay, it's all set!" Soda's voice interrupted us.  
Sonia fluttered over to us grabbing onto Gundam's arm," You must accompany me."  
His face flushed the subtlest shade at her touch.  
I looked again at Mahiru as the shock registered on her face," Sonia.. You and Gundam..?" The edges of her mouth lifted slightly and she held up her hand," Well I guess you guys make a pretty good couple.."  
" Thank you Mahiru! Come on let's all sit down."  
Sonia smiled sweetly ushering us to the floor like cattle.  
We awkwardly made our way to the ground.  
Soda walked from the front of the room and settled into the big pallet of blankets we put on the floor. Ibuki grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him down.We decided to move a mattress into the hotel lobby so we could all lay on.  
The mattress swayed with his added weight.  
I sat down relaxed with a blanket draped across my lap. Well, as relaxed as I could be knowing a psycho could be on their way right now to come and get us.  
" Them too huh?" Mahiru said looking uncomfortable as she took her place on one side of the mattress," Apparently, I missed the memo where everyone became couples"  
" Yeah.. There is a lot of stuff we still have to tell you." I said giving her a half smile.  
" Well, I'm good right this second. You guys have too much stuff going on. I'm taking a mental break for a few hours." She seemed much calmer than she had been, or at least her words were.  
It was the first time since she has been up that I haven't felt like she was on my case for something. It felt nice  
" Well, I can agree with that." I said with small smile. I shifted my attention to around the room.  
Next to me Gundam and Sonia settled in, Sonia was leaning into Gundam nervously running her fingers over his wrapped hand.  
On the other side Hiyoko took a seat. She seemed actually excited to sit next to me.  
Mahiru accompanied her still looking on edge. She had her arms crossed and waited patiently for us to turn on the screen.  
My eyes fluttered to the clock. I could barely see with only window light lighting the room. The clock revealed only a few hours having passed, since the video call. We have yet to hear from Chiaki or Makoto.  
Soda had successfully made a projector that was run off of battery power in under thirty minutes.  
I turned my attention to Akane who was having trouble staying in our big pile. She fell off onto the floor with a thud.  
" Uhh damn. There isn't enough room." She scratched her head looking frustrated.  
"There is always enough room!" Nekomaru took Akane lightly by the waist and hoisted her on the other side of him closer to the middle.  
" Uh..thanks.." I heard her say softly.  
" Even Akane and Nidia!?" I heard Mahiru's voice chime," What have you guys been doing on this island.??"  
" Hey! Can we start the movie now?! Ibuki is ready to start the movie!" She held the laptop in her hands and firmly on the mouse pad.  
" Yes now is good."I rested my head against the wall feeling oddly tired.  
The day wasn't half over and I already felt exhausted.  
"Hey mind if I sit down somewhere?" Nagito came up to us now. I hadn't noticed him at all until now.  
" Man, get your ass over here!" Fuyuhiko said as we all move apart leaving him a spot in the middle.  
" Yeah why did you even ask?" Akane said probably rolling her eyes judging by her tone.  
Now, everything is good. Everyone is here.  
I could hear my friends chatter increase as they grew excited for the movie.  
We picked a long one..the longest one there was for obvious reasons. We even brought more just in case we still didn't feel like worrying ourselves to death.  
My eyelids felt heavy as I listened to the sound of the opening credits.  
Today was a little too much. It might actually be nice to rest my mind awhile...  
\---  
The sound of talking woke me up instantly. I jolted awake shaking the mattress.  
I instantly felt a pressure in my head it throbbed with my sudden movement.  
" You're finally up! Yay!" Hiyoko said excitedly. I turned to her slightly dumbfounded.  
Since when is she ever excited about anything in my life?  
" Uh yeah.." I shifted uncomfortably feeling a hard pounding in my head. I looked up to the wall where the movie was playing. It was still the same movie. My gaze shifted to my friends who looked to be just as I had left them. Maybe just a little more relaxed.  
All except for one.  
" Hey where is Nagito?" I said to Hiyoko in barely more than a whisper.  
" Oh, yeah he said something about needing to go back to his room or something.. He went off mumbling about hope." She said rolling her eyes.  
Well, that's not surprising.  
It was darker in the room now. The sun had changed directions overhead and wasn't streaming through the windows anymore.  
My eyes ached slightly and I held my head a little.  
Man, my head hurts for some reason.  
I sat up away from the wall feeling groggy. My vision was all in a fog.  
My eyes finally adjusted and I sat back now,deciding to enjoy the movie and the silence.  
" I just love movies like this don't you?!" I heard Sonia say loudly as she leaned into Gundam further.  
The sound rang oddly in my ears. It was almost like it was amplified. My eyes shifted to them and seemed to stay.  
" Ibuki is sooo hungry. There is no food to make nowww." Ibuki groaned and laid back her head on the mattress, shifting it abruptly.  
I felt a strange sensation bubbling up quickly in my chest.  
Seriously.  
I felt irritation radiating through my stomach suddenly.  
My eyes darted around and I felt strangely uneasy.  
" Wait so why is the hairy guy bringing the girl flowers again?!" Nekomaru boomed loudly.  
Soda turned back to him blocking my view,"That's cause he thinks he loves her!"  
What are they going on about? It's so... annoying.  
I shifted around feeling slightly angry that they won't be quiet.  
I tried to focus my attention on the screen once more. I watched as a woman and man talked on and on. We would get stuck watching this idiotic movie.  
" Indeed, he thinks he has rekindled some type of fire! Though.. I do not see him holding the acceptable tools for such a thing."  
Gundam said his voice sounding too close now and too loud.  
Soda sat up once more impairing my vision," Hey it's not an actually fire!"  
......  
Ugh. Damn.  
I took a deep breathe trying to compose myself, but agitation continued to bubble up. Must they keep on with this babble?  
" Hey so why is that guy going over there? I don't get it." Akane's grating voice screeched around in my ears.  
If this idiots would just watch the movie, then they would know the answers already.  
" Uhhh. I'm really not sure. I'm kind of confused too." Soda said loudly.  
" Ooo Ooo Ibuki knows! He wants to meet the girl at the hotdog stand!"  
My breathing increased and I felt my hands tense in reaction.  
I looked down now observing them.  
They were shaking slightly.  
With each word they said it sent angry trembles through my body.  
Minutes seem to pass as I stared down now.  
Don't they know every word that comes out of their mouths is futile and vomit?  
It's so pointless.. For it to even be spoken into existence is an abomination.  
It's not just boring.. It's more than boring.  
It's agonizing.  
It's as if every word they have spoken or will ever speak has already been spoken.  
Every thought they have and will ever have has already been thought of by countless others.  
And that's..That's pure idiocy.  
My pulse rose higher as my agitation increased.  
I could feel everything in my body rushing fast.  
My heart beat faster pushing through more blood through my veins.  
The sudden rush brought me to my feet.  
" Hey- uh Hajime what are you doing?" The mechanic said looking up at me sheepishly. I could barely see his face, but he is easily distinguishable by his hair.  
" Yes.. The movie isn't over yet.." The princess spoke up now.  
These people deserve nothing but dirt.  
I gritted my teeth trying to contain my underlying rage.  
Suddenly,the musician grabbed my pants leg as I stood up. I instantly jerked my body back, causing them all to stare at me with those ordinary faces. Their faces are dark, barely visible but I can sense their feeble worries.  
What it would be like to be able to wipe them off this earth.. The world would surely cry in joy at their disposal.  
They all shifted around some of them standing up now.  
" Hey what's wrong with you?!" The angry one looked at me. Now standing entirely too close to me.  
" You are all idiots.. I can't stand to breathe the same air as you." I turned away. But the Yakuza grabbed me firmly.  
" What the fuck?! What did you say? What's going on?"  
He grabbed my shirt firmly, unleashing the bubbling feeling inside me. My heart beat faster with each second.  
He sounds worried.. Desperate. He really believes I am Him.  
I grabbed his arm tightly making him release his grip," You are beneath me. Incapable of even dealing with things effectively. I've grown tired of your infancy."  
"What?!" The pink haired one spoke up.  
" What is happening..?"  
" Hey! We shouldn't fight anymore!"  
" Yeah, what is all this?"  
Their voices all poured into my head at once. The chattering is loud. It's too loud. There is too much. Too much emotion. Too much to analyze.  
My head throbbed and their voice meshed together in a blur.  
I put my hands to my head wanting it all to stop.  
" Shut your whining mouths! I will be pleased If I never have to hear the sound of your voices again. Spare me your thoughts and feelings. I can no longer listen to your troublesome attempts at speaking ."  
Their voices stopped at once giving me relief to my aching head. The throbbing was much less intense without their annoying voices.  
The Yakuza clenched his fist and talked through gritted teeth," You need to shut your mouth now. Now you're pissing me off man."  
I could feel his anger radiating off of him.  
What an absolute child...  
" Yeah you're starting to upset everybody!" The mechanic ran his mouth again.  
" Silence yourselves! I'm tired of your whimpering cries. You sit here doing nothing and worrying about an organization that will never overpower us. It's pathetic. You are all pathetic, unable to muster up anything but insolence."  
I turned my head scoffing. I can't stand to look at their faces anymore.  
" Honestly what a bunch of idiots. I am brought low to your level the longer I stay with you. I can only hope that they come for us..at least they could steal me away from you, an indescribable lot of idiots."  
Suddenly I heard a shift of movement. It almost drowned out the sound of low whimpering and gasps.  
" That's it!"  
Then everything went black.  
\---  
The room came rushing in at once.  
The sound of screams filled the room.  
What is it?... what's wrong?  
I opened my eyes only to find myself on the floor.  
How did I end up on the floor..?  
Then suddenly it hit me. My face ached profusely. My jaw was tight, rigid with pain.  
"Ahhh!" Fuyuhiko said, he sounded distant. I could barely hear over the pounding in my head.  
Bodies came rushing towards me, but I was too disoriented to figure out who. One of them laid their hand gently on my shoulder.  
I moved my body trying to pick myself off of the floor. I'm still kind of wondering how I ended up here. I searched my thoughts trying to remember, but nothing but blank jumble flooded into my mind. It was so much it almost seemed like nothing. All I could see was a blur.  
I sat up now a little more holding my face. My tongue grazed my teeth tasting something bitter.  
Blood. Why is my mouth bloody?  
I rubbed my face slightly. Why does it feel like I've been hit by a truck?  
"What..what happened?" I said still shrouded in the dark. My mouth ached at my words.  
"What do you mean what happened? You were being a complete ass!" I looked up to see Fuyuhiko holding his hand still.  
"Hajime are you okay...?" Sonia said weakly beside me.  
"What...?, I said once more feeling confused, " I don't know what you're talking about..what happened? Why am I on the ground?".  
I moved my hand to my face,"And why does my face hurt?"  
I smoothed my hand along my jaw feeling it ache profusely.  
"You're saying you don't remember what you said?!" Mahiru stepped in livid. She had her arm around Hiyoko who looked to be moving around uncomfortably," You think you can get off that easily for what you did ?!"  
" Fuyuhiko totally clocked you man.." Soda said holding his head.  
I looked up at all of them dumbfounded," What..I don't..what did I-what did I say?"  
They all looked at each other now, then back at me.  
" You mean.. You don't remember?" Sonia said still next to me.  
" Yeah I.." My voice trailed off as I suddenly felt a sensation in my nose.  
I moved my hand up to wipe it. I knew instantly what it was..blood.  
My heart sank as I hit the realization of why I can't remember. I looked down not wanting to look up.  
It's getting worse. I'm not even sure what triggered it. I don't want to know what I said anymore. I don't want to be in here. I want to run far away.  
" He really doesn't remember.." I heard Peko's cool voice speak up," What is it that happened then..?"  
" Maybe he was possessed by some demon?." I could feel Gundam's harsh gaze on me even in the dim lighting.  
" Yeah.. Why else would he say all those mean things...? I mean..damn." Akane said sounding far away.  
" There is no way Hajime would say such unencouraging things! I say he has a demon too!" Nekomaru shouted loudly.  
They really don't know.. I guess for them it's been awhile since they have seen me as..Him.  
Some of them have only heard stories.. In Mahiru's case she knows nothing.  
But even the others haven't heard a word about it from the dance...I hadn't really told anyone. I feel too ashamed. This is a serious problem, and I feel helpless.  
"It's.." I started. I couldn't get the words to well up in my chest.  
" Okay, Hey I'm back. Hajime why are you on the floor?" Nagito said suddenly cutting out conversation.  
He looked around at all of us analyzing the situation.  
I watched as his eyes scanned over my face then to my hand.  
" Oh.. You had another episode didn't you?" Nagito said with a smile.  
My eyes went wide at his sudden accusation.  
" Episode?!" Mahiru said looking between us two.  
" What does that fuckin' mean?" Fuyuhiko said looking like he had lost all his fire.  
" Don't tell me this is...dude." Soda said looking at me now with sad eyes.  
" This is what happened before isn't it?" Sonia looked behind her and then at me.  
I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out.  
" It appears that way!..I'd say it's getting worse." Nagito looked at me seriously.  
I felt partly like I wanted to ring his neck, but also thankful that he had been the one to say something  
" I-I don't.." I looked down at my hands now.  
" What?..what's getting worse?" Mahiru looked around at all of us. Her harsh tone lessened. The feeling of the room changed instantly.  
"How is it getting worse?...I don't get it..this was the only time since the dance right?" Akane said holding an arm on her hip.  
I looked around at all of them not wanting to answer.  
" Well..no..not exactly.." I gazed up at them pitifully," Can someone help me up?"  
They all rushed in grabbing my arms and lifting me from the ground. I could feel my face starting to swell.  
I turned to Fuyuhiko joking halfheartedly," Why did you have to punch me so hard?"  
He smirked a little then looked down," I'm sorry.. You were being such a jackass.." His voice trailed off.  
" Yeah..seriously..if he didn't I was going to! You were gettin' out of hand man." Soda held his head looking nervous.  
" Oh, what did he say?!" Nagito said curiously with a smile.  
" That's -not important!" I said quickly holding my hands up. I really didn't want to know.  
Mahiru suddenly stepped in front of me causing me to stumble backward," Hey..leader why don't you tell me what all of that was about..?" She sounded much more calm now.  
I took a deep breathe trying to steady myself," Fine.. It's..there is something we haven't told you yet.. About me. I'm.. Well I'm.." I struggled to go on.  
" He was once a guy named Izuru Kamukura." Nagito finished my sentence for me.  
" What?! What do you mean once was?"  
" I was part of an experiment..to give me ultimate talent." I said weakly. The words felt like poison coming from my mouth. Actually admitting it out loud was hard.  
"But.. He became unable to be entertained .. "  
Nagito went on explaining in great detail. My mind glazed over at his last words.  
I really didn't want to hear this part again. I feel like it's something I think about entirely too much. The thought of all of it is horrible. It was even worse to know what I eventually turned into.  
"..Resulting in him easily being manipulated by Junko." Nagito finished, then looked to me as if I was going to say anything.  
" Yeah.. That's it. I've had a few..episodes on the island..but..but it's been happening a lot lately."  
" What do you mean by a lot?" Sonia said from the back.  
" Probably every week..it just happens. I'm not sure why, but it's like I space out and then I don't remember."  
I focused my vision back on all of them. I felt guilty about all of it. But it felt good to tell them.  
" You mean you haven't told us this, all this time..?" Peko said raising an eyebrow.  
"I-I was afraid..I don't know..I wasn't even sure what happened.." I looked away," I guess I should have told you.. "  
" Yeah no shit." Fuyuhiko grumbled," But I guess I can see why you didn't."  
" Yeah..but you're not supposed to lie." Hiyoko said crossing her arms with a pout.  
" I-I am sorry.." I started.  
" Save it." She said turning away. Her harsh words hurt. I looked at them feeling their gazes hot on my face. It was almost overshadowed by the dull pain that still radiates through my skull.  
"Uh..I gotta go to my room for a minute." I said with guilt overcoming me.  
" My singularity you do not have to flee." Gundam said looking at me seriously.  
" I know..I just, I need some air." I said turning myself towards the door.  
" Ahhh Hajime don't go." Ibuki moaned sadly.  
"I-just..yeah." I said right before I left them all standing around in the light of the projector. I just need to get away.

I walked quickly to my cabin feeling anxious. I felt so much pressure. There could be someone on their way to get us now and I'm a mess. I searched my mind trying to remember what happened but I couldn't think of anything. I felt that realization sinking in making me feel scatterbrained.  
I'm losing it..  
No. Hajime. You're okay.  
I tried to reassure myself. I looked up to the sky nearly reaching the motel now.  
The sky was pale, and starting to cloud up. That seems to be a recurring theme.  
I stomped into my motel room and slammed the door behind me.  
Man, this is too much. But I have to keep it together.  
I went straight into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water I had left on the sink. I quickly took some of the water into my hands and splashed it on my face. It awoke my senses relieving my aching head. I let the water drip down in the sink taking my anxieties with it.  
I took the glass again and repeated the process.  
Then, I was distracted by an indistinct mumbling.  
"Mhmmm mhmm. Hajime?" The voice was far away and muffled.  
My eyes opened at the sound of my name. I quickly took my towel wiping off my face.  
I entered into my room searching for the sound.  
" Hajime.." The voice repeated.  
That's..Chiaki.  
I quickly turned around searching for the source. My eyes landed on the walking talkie I had placed on my night stand.  
I walked up to it, taking it in my hand.  
" Chiaki? Is that you?" I said my voice slightly shaky.  
" Yes, it's me. What are you doing..?" She said it so casually. As if nothing were going incredibly wrong.  
"Uhh...nothing just in my room I guess.." I felt awkward,"What did you find out about the members of despair?"  
The thought heightened my anxiety. I waited nervously afraid of the answer.  
"Oh yeah. Well..I really can't find a way to know. I know that they triangulated your call from Makoto's. They used his location to try to find yours. But you guys are going to be okay..I think."  
"You think?! Chiaki I'm not trying to freak out here, but ‘I think’ isn't a good thing!"  
"There isn't a reason for you to worry. I have confidence that they didn't find you."  
I had trouble believing the words through the terror I felt. I have no reason not to trust her. But this is such a risk.  
"...I don't know.."  
She was silent a moment. She was probably disapproving of my tone,"Hajime."  
Yep. I could hear it in her voice.  
"Do you trust me? " she said finally.  
My mind flashed to the last trial. It was something I seemed to remember quite well.  
She had been so sure. Even if I can't see it...or feel that same sureness right now. I believe her.  
"Y-yeah I do." I shifty my hand awkwardly on the walkie talkie.  
"Good. Besides I think I would have sensed more activity on the server and around the island if they had." I could hear the happiness change in her voice now.  
I sighed sitting down now on my bed. My head still throbbed slightly. I felt my eyes drooping slightly. All of this is stuff is making me tired.  
"Hey hey, why are you sitting in your room alone? The others said you left." She said changing the subject quickly.  
"Uh.. I don't know.." I laid on my back now looking at the ceiling.  
I don't know if I should tell her.  
She probably already knows though.  
"It's your head right..and Izuru.?" She spoke so calmly.  
I clutched the walkie hard. Do I have to answer that outloud?  
"Y-yeah.." I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"I see..and you think somehow you are turning into him right?"  
I stopped for a minute. Why doesn't it surprise me that she knows me so well?  
"Yeah..I guess I am.."  
"And you think your gonna hurt everyone?"  
I sighed closing my eyes once more,"Yeah.."  
"Oh Hajime.." I heard her say disapprovingly. I leaned farther into the bed with frustration.  
"Come on.. Why does everyone act like that's not a possibility?..I mean even Nagito."  
She was silent for a moment, I could imagine her holding her hand to her face thinking.  
"Hm. I guess it's because we know you. We know the real you. You did remember me after all ."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You remembered me when you woke up, and you remembered yourself. You beat the odds. So, I guess the odds are you could hurt them..or you will. But I know you won't."  
" What?! Chiaki that doesn't make me feel better at all."I said drawing out a breathe.  
I could hear the stirring happiness in her voice now," Oh, well. It's true."  
I couldn't help but to chuckle," Wow. Haha. Thank you."  
I moved myself farther on the bed settling in.  
My head pounding hadn't stopped. Man, I just want to take a nap.  
"Are you tired Hajime?"  
I heard her say as I closed my eyes once more.  
" Yeah..I'm not sure why. I fell asleep earlier, but my head just hurts you know?"  
" Well you deserve the rest." She said calmly.  
I sat still for a minute thinking. I really need to get back to my friends. They are probably worried. But I think I'm going to go with what Chiaki said.  
I shifted around putting myself under the heavy comforter. I let myself relax as a laid my head up against the pillow,my hand still glued to the walkie.  
" You still there?"  
" Yeah, I am. I'm here if you need me. I can let you sleep if you want to."  
" No..wait.. Just I enjoy talking to you. " I said it awkwardly but I was growing so tired now I didn't really care.  
"Uh, I mean.. I can't really talk to you like I used to.." I let my voice trail off not really knowing what I was trying to say.  
" What do you mean?"  
" It's just.. You know..everything is different...", I started," I guess I still feel like I'm waiting for you to come back..but you haven't and won't ..."  
I turned slightly hiding my face now.  
I listened to the sound of silence for a moment counting my own breathes.  
" You're kind of weird Hajime." She said finally breaking the silence.  
" Wait.. What?!" I said waking up a little.  
" You act like something is different. When I'm still here protecting you like I always have."  
" Yeah, I know that.." I said looking off irritated with how right she is.  
" Honestly I didn't expect to see you after the program.. But now we get a second chance..the only thing impairing you from enjoying it is you."  
Her voice was calm and not at all harsh.  
She spoke matter of factly telling my things I needed to hear.  
" I-I guess I never saw it that way."  
" Exactly, I just want you all to be happy. To live the lives you deserve. This way I get to see you grow..it's truly a miracle that you made all on your own."  
I couldn't help but to laugh a little," Yeah, yeah. I get you.." A smile spread across my face now," I am thankful for that..but no more inspirational things for awhile, you're starting to sound like Nagito."  
I buried my face into the pillow. A part of me still wanting to sleep, but the other part of me was enjoying the conversation.  
" Yeah, I guess I am." In my mind I imaged a small smile appearing on her face.  
I sighed closing my eyes again. I let my mind wander for a few minutes.  
" Hey Chiaki..?" I said with my hand barely grazing the buttons.  
" Yeah, what is it?"  
" I've been wanting to ask you..I mean since we woke Mahiru up it's been pretty weird for Fuyuhiko and Peko..since the Program. I was just wondering...How you feel about Nagito and what he did?..Is it weird at all?"  
I stopped myself there. I felt myself rambling on. What a random question for me to ask.  
" Oh. No, not really. Nagito is different. His mind works in different ways.. I don't support him trying to hurt any of you, but I think everything is alright now. It's what I hope for."  
" Yeah, well..I hope so too." It felt good to confide in her again," I guess I worry about it sometimes but I really want to believe in him you know?"  
" Yes, that sounds like you. You have a good heart. Plus, I'm here to protect you."  
" Well, hey no more playing the hero okay?" I said laughing a little. But deep down I knew I was being completely serious. Losing Chiaki again wasn't something I planned to do.  
Ever.  
" No promises." She said again in her feather like voice. It felt warming and made me happy.  
Now, this was nice.  
We talked for a little while longer before mind drifted off into a deep sleep.

" Shhhhhh. Guys be quiet!" I was awoken once more from my sleep. I shifted around slightly analyzing my body.  
My head felt better. That was the first thing that became clear. Also, I don't feel like I'm exhausted anymore. My mind feels at ease for once.  
" Why?! We don't have to be quiet! That's why we came in here remember?" I could make out Akane's voice across the room.  
I kept my eyes closed. Staying where I was. I'm way too comfortable to move.  
" Yeah, but do you think he wants to be woken up with someone's yelling?!" Fuyuhiko said back.  
" Now you're the one yelling!" Mahiru said now sounding annoyed.  
" WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT YELLING!" Said the oblivious Nekomaru.  
"SHhhhHhHh.!" The sounds of everyone's voices flooded through my room in a roar.  
Maybe if I just lay here they will all go away.  
Not that I don't want to see them.  
But they are..well kind of crazy.  
" Well, Ibuki already broke down the door!" Fuyuhiko said now sounding annoyed.  
Well, that explains how they got in.  
I'm surprise it didn't wake me up, it's more of their " whispers" that did that.  
" I'm surprised the loud indigenous noise did not wake him..." I could hear Gundam on the other end of the room  
"You're just mad we didn't use your dumb hamsters." Soda said now coming from the same direction.  
" WHAT?! Fiend what did you say?!" Gundam boomed louder. Do they really think they aren't being loud?  
" It appears we are all yelling now!" I could hear Sonia's voice chime.  
" We should have let the swords woman do it." Hiyoko said in her usual tone.  
I shifted only slightly feeling a slight itch on my leg. Oh no.  
" Hee hee here guys look he is moving around .Ohhh Hajime!" Ibuki said in a flutter of happiness.  
I quickly pulled the covers over my head grunting in frustration," Ughhh guys whyyy"  
Suddenly I felt the shifting of weight on my bed flinging me in different directions.  
" Wait, What if he gets angry and goes all scary again?!" Hiyoko said whining.  
" Hmm. I've guess we didn't think this through. It is possible." I could hear Nagito say now. He was close.  
I instantly sprang up from my bed flinging the comforter off my head," Hey no it's not!" I said childishly. I was clearly the only one coming to my defensive. I guess that's fair though.  
" Oh Hey Izuru..I mean Hajime." Nagito said with a smile," It is you right..?" He looks way too happy to be saying that to me.  
" Of course it's me!" I said glaring at him now and squinting my eyes.  
" Yahoooo! You're up. So tell us how are you feelin'!?" Ibuki jumped around shaking my bed. I looked over to see the majority of my friends either sitting around or on the sides of my bed.  
Of course Ibuki was right next to me entirely too close.  
"Yeah.. Everyone decided to ambush you..I tried I stop them, but you know how that goes." Mahiru said with her arms crossed.  
I smiled," Haha thanks. I'm actually feeling a lot better." I held my head slightly. All the pressure was relieved. I looked back to my pillow. The walkie talkie lay idly by itself. I must have fallen asleep talking to Chiaki.  
" I'm so happy to hear that. What about your face?" Sonia said walking to the edge of the bed.  
Fuyuhiko followed looking down," Yeah, I'm actually starting to feel bad now." He looked up at my face now. His eyes went wide.  
" What?.. Why are you staring at me like that?" I looked around at everyone's shocked faces.  
" You just look..." Fuyuhiko started but looked too nervous to finish.  
"Like you got punched in to face!" Nagito said with a grin.  
I put my hand to my face and winced. My jaw ached slightly. I hadn't really noticed it till now.  
But now I could feel it. My face was definitely swollen.  
" Damn..I'm sorry...Want me to get you anything?" Fuyuhiko said avoiding eye contact with me. He looked away placing his hands in his pockets.  
I let my hand fall to my side and smiled," No that's okay..I don't want anything. And seriously feel free to hit me any time I get like that."  
If that's what it takes to get me to snap out of it. I wouldn't mind getting hit with a truck.  
My attention turned toward Mahiru who said nothing else and continued to look at me with an unreadable expression. I wonder what she is thinking.  
" Hahah we may take you up on that offer buddy!" Soda rubbed the back of his neck and laughed to himself.  
" So, shall we eat dinner?" Sonia said sweetly.  
I looked towards the direction of the door.  
" Wait how late is it now?!" I had to have slept for a couple of hours.  
" About eightish." Soda said with a smile.  
"Eight?! We usually eat at 5." I said now moving to get myself out of bed. I pushed off my sheets and made my way to the floor.  
" Yeah well the electricity is still out and plus we can't exactly eat without you.." Akane said holding up her hand.  
" Wow.. I'm kind of touched.." I started to say.  
" Yeah, well you're the only one that knows where the key it to the storage room that holds all of the emergency stuff." Fuyuhiko said with a smirk.  
" Oh.."  
Well it's nice to know they can't go on without me  
" What are we going to eat then ?" I said in a huff. I put my full weight on my legs. My head swirled into a fit. I felt better, but I could still feel the twinge in the back of my skull. But I'm not going to say that. I stumbled a bit, but instantly my friends were there to catch me.  
" Thanks." I said instantly trying to straighten myself.  
"Oooo hee hee hee Ibuki knows! Leave it to me!" She held up a peace sign, and quickly stepped toward my door.  
We all eventually made our way out the door. It was dark now as the sound of bugs filled the outside. I could see the moon clearly visible haunting our now very quiet and dark island.  
We walked in sync talking amongst ourselves. I felt oddly distant as I stared into the night sky. It's been a really weird day.  
We decided to fill the dining room in candles. From one wall to the other it was filled with Sonia's collection. It gave the room a nice feeling. We let open a window and it filled the room with cool island air and the sweet salt smell.  
I helped in cooking and setting up the dining room table.  
I felt my eyes becoming tired again as I worked for only a few minutes. It's not like we could make anything big.  
I finally took a seat at the dining table with a sigh. I wonder what's wrong with me..why do I feel like this?  
" Hee hee hee Oyy Hajime! Pass me that over there!" Ibuki's loud shouting broke my thoughts. She held out her hands distinctly, and motioned for me to throw her the salt.  
I don't really think that's a good idea..but I guess I will.  
" Hey why do you look so groggy?" Mahiru said sitting across from me with her eyebrows raised.  
" I'm not really sure.." I said starting in on my food.  
" Well I was surprised to see you help at all...You have been sleeping all day it was about time I suppose.." She looked down disapprovingly.  
I opened my mouth to say something but decided I didn't really want to mess with it right now.  
" Hey don't be so hard on Hajime! He's got a lot on his plate!" Soda said giving me a wink from across the room.  
" I never understand your odd phrases my pink haired friend.. You must explain these things to me.." Gundam said while turning his head towards Kazuichi. I watched as his eyes flickered to my empty plate then back to Soda. They all sat at the far end of the table. Sonia giggled holding Gundam's arm," Oh yes explain it to me as well!" They both looked to Soda with wide eyes ready to learn.  
" Okay.. If I've got to explain it.." Soda gave them a weird expression but went on explaining.  
I decided to tune them out and switched my attention elsewhere.  
"Akane you can't eat so much food! We aren't going to have enough!" Fuyuhiko yelled.  
" He is right.. You must think of everyone else." Peko said giving Akane a reassuring look. I could see she wasn't trying to be harsh.  
Wow, Fuyuhiko and Peko make a great couple.  
He is the harsh one, and she is there to highlight his good intentions.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Akane looked down slightly disappointed.  
" That's okay! Have some of mine!" Nekomaru said happily as he nudged his plate towards her," You have to fill up all you can for training!"  
Akane's cheeks flushed a slight shade of red," Well..Thank you..."  
I turned my head looking to my side. Nagito took his usual spot next to me.  
"I have to say..for not having any cooking utensils. You did a wonderful job guys!"  
Everyone's attention immediately turned to him.  
" Did Nagito just give us a compliment that wasn't related to hope?!" Fuyuhiko said throwing back in horror.  
" Hee hee are you feelin' okay bud?" Soda said nervously rubbing his neck.  
" Thank ya bunches Hee hee hee!" Ibuki said happily.  
I smiled then looked at my other side. Hiyoko was sitting next to me unusually quiet.  
" Are you okay?" I said to her quietly.  
She didn't look up to me," Yeah..I'm alright."  
She grumbled to herself and placed her elbow on the table. Hiyoko rested her head on her hand and swirled her fork around on her plate.  
Suddenly, there was a low whining radiating through the room. All at once the lights flickered on blinding us all at once.  
" Owwww." Hiyoko said whining childishly next to me.  
" Chiaki must have turned the power on." I looked up to the ceiling and waited.  
" Do you think she is coming to talk to us again?" Sonia said looking around the room.  
We waited for minute or two.  
" Hmm. I guess not." I felt a little disappointed but she was probably still busy.  
" What about the lights?" Akane said looking up at the ceiling.  
" Yeah we already set up all of these candles." Sonia looked to be disappointed.  
" Yeah, it looked pretty cool in here."I heard Soda say across the room.  
"I've got an idea." I said getting up from my chair. I walked over to the wall finding the light switch. I flicked the switch turning the room back into glowing warmth of candle light.  
It was actually pretty bright. I could still make out everyone clearly.  
" Hell yeah!" Soda said excitedly. He turned his attention back to his plate. Everyone else followed starting in on dinner happily.  
I took a seat smiling to myself.  
" Hey, mind if I take a picture?" Mahiru got up excitedly with her camera in tow.  
" Sure. What do we do?" I looked at her now as she stood close to the middle of the table.  
" Just act normal and smile!"  
"Uh ok-"  
The flash went off blinding me suddenly. It took my eyes a moment to recover from the sudden blast. I relaxed my face and focused my attention to the front.  
Everyone's chatter erupted again with happiness.  
Everyone except Mahiru.  
She stood frozen at the edge of the table still holding her camera. Her eyes didn't budge and she stood in place without any movement on her face.  
" Hey are you okay..?" I said sitting up from my chair. That's definitely not normal.  
Her face was growing white as the color gradually drained from her face. She didn't say anything still in the same position.  
" Hey what's going on?!" Akane said sounding alarmed.  
" Big sis Mahiru.. Are..are you okay?" Hiyoko quickly got up and made her way over to Mahiru.  
Mahiru didn't answer. I watched as she let the camera fall from her hands to the floor. It landed with a hard thud. I was quick to head over to her feeling afraid now.  
She continued to not say anything. She looks as if she is frozen in thought. A frightening one.  
"Is she okay..?" I could hear Ibuki ask nervously behind me. They all attempted to walk closer, but I stopped them with my hand.  
" Hey let's give her some space.." I tried to keep my voice steady.  
" What if she is hurt?!" I heard Sonia say frantically.  
Mahiru kept her same expression. She appeared to be shaking now.  
I turned to everyone feeling the urgency of the situation," Hey..it's alright. Everyone give her some space, and I will talk to her."  
They moved away and looked at me with nervous faces.  
I walked in front of Mahiru trying to break her stare into space. Her stiff hands were shaking and her skin was white as snow.  
"Hey Mahiru you have to tell me what's wrong.."  
She looked to be in trace. She wasn't blinking. Her breaths looked short and slow.  
I locked eyes with her moving closer," What is it? Are you hurt...?"  
" You gotta tell us something..." I reached my arm up to her. Honestly I was a little afraid to touch her even on the arm. She is just one of those girls who might actually kill me for doing that.  
But judging by the look on her face, I'm not even sure she would notice.  
I touched her arm lightly trying to get her to look at me," I can't help if I don't know what's wrong with you... So please tell me."  
She still didn't answer and continued to stare off into space.  
"Hajime..." I heard the group behind me say nervously.  
" Shhh." I shushed them behind me.  
I pushed back the fear growing in my stomach and stepped in closer grabbing her other arm. Hiyoko took a stepped back her gaze shifted between us nervously.  
" Hey.. Look at me. It's okay. Whatever it is..we have it. But you have to say something.."  
Suddenly her gaze shifted to me. I watched as the white was replace with red and it radiate through her skin.  
I watched as she fumbled to find her voice," I-I...I..." She looks..scared.  
" I..I don't know..I.." She stared at me seriously for a minute. I waited patiently for her to continue.  
Her eyes turned from me to the group behind me.  
" I-I can't talk about it.." She suddenly jolted away from me. She shook her head frantically holding up her hand. We took a step back not wanting to upset her.  
" No. Just just.. All of you leave me alone." Her voice was twisted into an emotional mess. I had never heard it before.  
She turned her face into the dark room refusing to look at us.  
Hiyoko grabbed onto her arm," Hey..Wa-" Mahiru quickly shook her off and sprinted for the stairs.  
" Mahiru." I started but she was gone.  
" What the hell was that!?" Fuyuhiko said loudly. I turned back around looking at the group.  
" One of us should go after her..." Sonia said softly.  
" Hajime! You should do it!" Ibuki said holding up her hand.  
" Uh... I don't think that's a good idea." I said nervously.  
Mahiru hasn't exactly taken to me since she has woken up.  
I'm pretty sure I'm the last one she wants to see right now.  
"Hey Hiyoko..why don't you go? " I said trying to find her in the crowd.  
She looked up at me nervously," Uh...okay yeah..I can go." She looked towards the stairs and then to us. She looks to be trying to muster up the courage.  
" We will clean up here..go ahead." I said trying to sound reassuring.  
" Oh..okay.." She looked nervous but left us all with her head hung down.  
I turned back towards everyone feeling tired.  
This storming out was becoming a pattern with us.  
My eyes burned slightly at I walked over to turn on the lights.  
Suddenly, I heard a hum radiate through my ears and Chiaki appeared In Front of me.  
" Hey hey. Where'd Mahiru go?" Her image flashed with light as she turned looking through the room.  
" She looked to be upset about something.." Nagito said appearing right behind me.  
He looked down analyzing.  
" Do you think it's something we did..?" I looked around to the others.  
" I do not see how that is at all possible." Gundam matter of factly.  
" He speaks the truth!" Nekomaru said loudly.  
" Yeah.. I mean..she was the one wanting to take a picture.." Soda held up his hand to his face looking deep in thought.  
I turned back to the glowing apparition behind me.  
" What do you think Chiaki?..."  
" Hmm." She held her hand up to her face thinking," I think you should go talk to her."  
" Why me...? We already sent Hiyoko after her." I held my hands up in protest.  
I'm not really sure what difference I would make.  
" I know..but it's not going to work." She looked at me seriously.  
"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow not understanding.  
" I think she will want to talk to you instead." Chiaki said calmly.  
"Why is that?" Nagito looked up now seeming serious.  
" I just have a feeling." She looked up to me with a smile.  
She seems so sure. If there was one thing I have learned being her friend. It's that I could trust her intuition.  
" Uh.. Well. I guess we will see what happens with Hiyoko." I looked back towards the stairs. She seemed upset herself. I just hope everything is okay.

An hour or so passed by , and we cleaned up the dining room. I did my best to help, but I couldn't help but to feel anxious thinking about Hiyoko and Mahiru. We hadn't heard anything yet, and it was getting really late now. Some of the others had gone to bed, but I found myself waiting up to make sure everything turned out okay. I finally sat down feeling extremely tired.  
I felt too tired considering I haven't done anything all day. The lights burned my eyes as I struggled to keep myself awake. I could hear the rustling of chairs and the laughter of Akane and Nekomaru behind me. They didn't mind putting up everything with me, plus they have been talking nonstop to each other. They were talking and laughing so much I'm pretty sure they have forgotten I'm even here.  
Suddenly my attention was caught by a soft sound.  
"H-Hajime.." I looked up instantly removing my hand from where I had been resting my head.  
I instantly spotted Hiyoko in the door lingering by the stairs. She seemed to be trying to hide in the darkness not wanting to be seen. I raised my eyebrows at her waiting to see if she would respond. She looked over to where Akane and Nekomaru were and then motioned for me to come over. She quickly put her finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. I looked over to the others and saw that they were preoccupied not even paying attention. Without a word I walked towards the stairs. I reached Hiyoko and she instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully down the stairs. I found myself stumbling around tiredly.  
" Hiyoko what the-"  
" Shh!" She said in a whisper.  
We reached the bottom of the stairs finally settling in the lobby.  
She released me and turned to me now.  
I froze instantly seeing her red face. She looks awful..like she has been crying. I haven't seen her cry since...awhile.  
" Big bro Hajime.. You- you have to help me." I could see tears forming around her eyes.  
I was caught off guard again. I haven't heard her call me that for...well awhile.  
" W-what is it?" I said nervously. She looks so upset.  
" Its Mahiru..she won't..she won't listen to me." She looked down now. I heard her voice crack and she sniffed slightly.  
"What do you mean?...What's happening?"  
She looked up to me with tears flowing from her cheeks, " I-I tried to get her to talk to me, but she won't even let me in her room! ", Her voice grew high as she went on, " She has just been different." Her voice stopped and she broke down in front of me.  
I stood stunned for a moment not knowing what to do. I then extended my arms attempting to wrap her in a hug. But that only made her cry more. I tried to make out her mumbling but it was impossible between her loud sobs.  
" Hey..it's okay..it's alright." I said patting her softly. I felt awful with her crying.  
" N-n-no it's n-not. She hates me. She hates me. " She clung onto me crying more and staining my shirt with tears.  
" No she doesn't." I said sternly, " That's just not true."  
" Then w-why?" She sniffed a little quieter.  
" Well, I mean..she just woke up. She is dealing with everything we have. It's going to take time."  
" But she is..different." She stopped and looked up.  
"We are all kind of different...even you." I looked at her giving her a half smile.  
It was the truth. Not just her appearance was different, even her personality. Though she could still be a brat at times, I could see that she had grown.  
We all have.  
She stopped for a moment wiping her face. I watched as Hiyoko stepped away from me now looking sad.  
"I-I guess you're right..but..but what do I do...? I don't even know who I am. What if she doesn't like me anymore..what if she doesn't want to be around me?"  
I smiled bigger now at her nonsense," That's not going to happen..For one you will always have people to be around you. I want to. We all want to." I watched her face intensely, " And besides Mahiru wants to be around you, and she likes you. Don't worry. Just give her the time. We can all do this together."  
She looked down shifting her feet. At least she stopped crying.  
" I-I'm glad you're our leader..I'm sorry about earlier." She wiped her face again then looked away.  
" It's okay really. I understand..I don't ever really know what you guys see in me." I admitted it carelessly.  
Her eyes went wide and she turned to me quickly,"Hey don't say that! You're not aloud to say that ." She crossed her arms pouting," We would fall apart without you! You are even a better leader than that Byakuya guy everyone went on and on about."  
I held up my hands shocked, " Y-you really think that?" I looked at her dumbfounded.  
I never considered myself a leader, let alone as good as he had been for us in the program. He had led everyone including me. He saved us from getting killed. He was heroic and brave, and somehow I don't feel I resemble that at all. I just want to protect my friends. They are all I have anymore.  
" Of course! So no more talking like that." She smiled a little, but squished her nose up  
At me.  
" Okay..if you cheer up. I promise I won't."  
She smiled big and wrapped me up into a big hug. Her hold was strong and made it difficult to breathe," Deal."  
Hiyoko finally broke our embrace.  
Her face dropped slightly, and she spoke more softly than I was used to,"Will you go talk to Mahiru for me..? I think she will talk to you."  
I sighed softly at her words. Why does everyone think that?  
" Yeah, I can try."

Hiyoko walked with me quietly to the motel. I felt nervous as we grew closer and closer to Mahiru's room.  
We haven't really gotten along since she had woken up. She is more shut off than usual, and she doesn't really seem to like me. I really doubt she would want to talk to me.  
"Here! I will leave you here to talk to big sis...thank you!" She hugged me again quickly.  
"W-wa-" I stuttered around not wanting her to leave me here. Without another word she cut me off not letting me get any farther, and skipped off to her room.  
Great.  
I hesitated at the door for moment. I felt almost too scared to knock.  
Well, here goes nothing.  
I knocked on her door quietly and sat in the silence that followed. My stomach churned with anxiousness. The silence was deafening. I took a deep breath and knocked once more.  
I listened for the sound of movement, but heard nothing.  
Maybe if I say something..?  
" H-hey..uh.. Mahiru. It's me Hajime."  
Yeah I bet she really wants to open the door now.  
I continued on, even though I didn't hear an answer," We are all worried about you.. I'm not going to go to sleep until I know you are okay..."  
I let my voice trail off awkwardly. Honestly she was frustrating me a bit.  
" Okay, well Hiyoko is really worried about you and she wanted me to come talk to you..I don't know why she thinks you will listen to me. You don't seem to want to hear anything I say.."  
I stood staring at the door feeling like an idiot. Well, maybe she is asleep.  
I turned to walk away then heard a sound coming from behind me.  
I could hear movement coming from the room. I turned and watched as the doorknob turned and clicked with its opening.  
Mahiru stood staring at me with tired eyes as she held the door open slightly.  
She looked annoyed, but also relieved.  
" Hey..why are you knocking on my door so late?"  
Did she just ignore everything I just said!?  
" Can I just come in?"  
That will probably be easier than trying to explain while sitting out in the hall.  
She looked at me up and down," Yeah..I guess you can. But make it quick I'm about to go to bed."  
I walked into her bright red room we had spent actually a lot of time on. I could see above her bed was Ibuki's mural. It actually looks really cool.  
I stood around awkwardly not really knowing what to do or where to look.  
I could feel a slight beating in my head. It throbbed slightly breaking my thoughts.  
I can't think about that now though.  
Mahiru shut the door behind her walking up to me with her arms crossed defensively, "So what do you have to say?"  
"Uh.." I hesitated for a moment feeling extremely intimidated.  
I calmed myself by taking a breath and reminded myself why I came.  
" I wanted to make sure you were okay. Hiyoko especially is worried about you."  
She looked down sadly and sighed," I-I feel bad about that...", She then looked up sternly," But don't look at me like that! I just-just didn't feel like talking. I still don't."  
I looked at her trying to read her face. I wonder what happened.  
" Well, that's okay with me. You know I don't mind sitting in silence, so if you don't mind the company?"  
I honestly didn't think she would say yes. I felt my body whine with extreme sleepiness, but this is more important.  
"Okay..if you're quiet. I wouldn't mind if you sat with me for awhile." She said it calmly," But you look tired though so not too long!"  
" Haha. Okay sounds like a plan."  
She showed me to a big comfy chair, and I sat in it slowly. She returned to the edge of her bed and sat down. I could tell that must be where she has been sitting a lot. The room was comfortably quiet. I wanted to lay my head back, but I knew I would fall asleep instantly. I looked down at the floor determined to keep myself up.  
We sat together for a long time in silence. I'm not sure how long exactly.  
I would occasionally look over to Mahiru. She held the same sad expression looking down at her feet.  
I looked down at mine swaying them in the air lightly.  
" Hey.."  
I looked up at Mahiru's voice.  
" Yeah..?"  
" Thanks for sitting with me.. I knew you were the only person on this island who doesn't need to talk all the time. You can just sit with me. I need that sometimes..Well, a lot lately."  
"You just got up. There is a lot for you to still deal with. I mean.. Even for us still."  
" Well, it's fresh in my mind! " She snapped at me quickly catching me off guard," And the way you guys talk about it... It's like you don't even care."  
" That's wrong! We do care. We just deal with it differently. We have learned to deal with it together."  
" Hm." She looked to be disapproving.  
" You saw something didn't you.." I said realizing it only at this moment.  
" W-what..?!" She looked at me scared. She clearly wasn't expecting me to say that.  
" When that camera went off..you saw something didn't you?...the flash triggered a memory."  
"H-how did you know that?"  
" Because...the same thing happened to Ibuki but with sound..we have all had those moments. Those memories... Trust me a lot has happened."  
She looked at me raising up her hand slightly," Yeah I got that. Couples are popping up everywhere..." Her voice trialed off then she spoke harshly," Hey don't be getting any ideas!  
I put up arms in protest, "You don't have to worry about that."  
Trust me I'm not. She means alot to me, just not like that.  
" You know it hasn't all been good things though.." I started again," We haven't exactly told you this but.. On top of all the breakdowns and problems..some of us have even turned back into Despair."  
Her eyes went wide and she held her hand to her face in horror," W-what!? How?!"  
" Well it's a long story actually.", I rubbed the back of my neck nervously," We had this dance.."  
I looked up at her expression. She gave me a questioning look as I went on.  
" And uh.. Well..there was a video of Junko and the girls found it and basically...they tried to kill all of us."  
" Did anyone get...hurt? Her eye were locked with mine.  
" Yeah. A lot of us actually. Thankfully it was easy to turn everyone back over. It was almost like a virus or something...it wasn't the full real thing."  
" Wow..." She looked down sad," After all of that..how are you all..well like you are?..."  
I couldn't help but to laugh slightly," Because we want to move on and build a new future."  
She sat staring at me. I could see she still didn't get it.  
I shifted my whole body to her , looking at her still across the room.  
" Listen, we can't change the past. So, we aren't going to spend time dwelling on it. Don't get me wrong. It's hard and we have to deal with the past and who we were...but we don't have to do it alone. We can do it together. We are all we have."  
I felt something rising in my chest.  
I felt confident in my words even though I couldn't believe I was saying them.  
I'm starting to sound like Nagito or Chiaki. It's kind of weird. But I think I'm okay with that.  
She looked down now kicking her feet against the side of her bed. I could then see a small almost invisible smile appear on her face.  
Mahiru finally looked up softening her once harsh face," I'm sorry.. I've been hard on you all day. I just didn't see you as fit to be leader. But you can't really blame me for that.."  
She held up her hand matter of factly.  
" Y-yeah I guess I understand." I could see she was trying to be sincere.  
She smiled bigger now looking at me sweetly,"I trust you now. I think you're actually a good leader. I won't give you too much trouble..as long as you aren't being an idiot."  
" Haha well I guess I can deal with that." I smiled bigger now feeling happy. I finally feel a connection with Mahiru.  
She already seems more relaxed and happy to be around me.  
I guess Mahiru and I grew a little closer today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So, as always I loved writing this chapter. I do have to say I was a little worried it might be boring for some of you...but I promise I have a plan. I'm really leading it all up to the end which is slowly coming. I'm super excited for literally everything! ~especially next chapter *cough cough*  
> I'm having fun writing every bit of this story and I hope you like this!


	14. The Headache (Part 1)

Day 94

*Hajime's Dream *  
I could hear the wheels scrolling along the concrete floor. It clicked with each passing tile.  
The sound goes on and on and on. It's loud as it rings my entire eardrums.  
Though I don't really mind.  
I'm excited. Really excited.  
Suddenly I'm jolted and my body moves swiftly. The wheels stop then start again.  
Everything is black. I can't see anything.  
I can sense that I have my eyes closed. I feel myself shutting them tightly.  
But why?  
Where am I?  
I listen more, feeling slightly anxious with each growing minute.  
There is talking that I can't make out. I guess I could but I don't want to. I don't need to. They told me I don't need to worry about anything, and of course I believe them.  
The fear doesn't really matter and I know that.  
Past the sound of voices is the sound of beeping. It's...a heart monitor. I can hear it beat in an excited pattern.  
Thump thump thump.  
With each beat I feel myself filling with excitement.  
"This is it." I can hear myself think.  
Suddenly I felt a strange sense of fear.  
But somehow I can tell that doesn't matter. The past is nothing compared to my future.  
"Finally, I will be something..I will be someone important. They will make me something important. I don't know how yet..but I believe them. I just can't wait. I will be a person someone can be proud of."  
My body is screaming with excitement. The wheels move me faster now, almost too fast. My body jerks once more along for the ride.  
I can't help but to feel something is wrong in all this.  
My heart beat change is almost erratic.  
It's beating faster with each second. The smell of antiseptic fills my senses. It's cool and comfortable. I peek open my eyes slightly. I watched as bright bursts of lights swirled above my head. I'm being wheeled into a bright room. I feel anxious with each passing minute.  
There is talking going on around me. I can't make it out though.  
"What a wonderful school..I can't believe I have this opportunity. Everything will be perfect after this." I say to myself.  
Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation pulling its way through my arm. It stings a little.  
I listened now only to my heartbeat as everything else fades into the distance.

 

I woke up suddenly with my heartbeat in my ears. It was thumping so loud I could hardly think.  
My head is pounding.  
I turned my head slightly feeling the pain radiate through my skull.  
I laid my head softly against the pillow trying to comfort myself.  
The headaches are getting worse. Everyday now I seem to have one. It starts the moment I get up, and gradually seems to worsen until I go and take nap.  
I don't exactly have medicine to keep it away..not that I think it would help.  
I sat up slowly feeling my heart beating fast against my rib cage.  
I'm so thirsty I notice as I sit up in my motel room. My head is spinning around and around, almost like it's been put on a never ending railroad track.  
I feel so tired..don't tell me it's already morning.  
I glanced over at my clock hopeful.  
No way, it's time for breakfast already!  
I got up suddenly almost making myself tumble to the ground. I hurried to get my clothes on and ran out the door.  
I'm late. Great, now everyone is going to worry.  
I make my way into the hotel shielding myself from the bright sun.  
I feel..weird. Something isn't right.  
Maybe I just haven't been getting enough sleep?...but that can't be true. I sleep all the time.  
As I reach the top of the stairs I feel a strange sensation. I don't want to go in.  
But why not?  
It's just my friends. But something in me isn't happy. I feel... wrong.  
I decided to push through my thoughts and finally made my way into the dining room.  
" Hey Hajime!" I could hear the girls call to me from the kitchen.  
" Hey.." I said weakly feeling distant.  
I looked over to the dining room table and found all of the guys sitting around.  
Wow, even Mahiru isn't here.  
She never wants to cook for us. She goes on about not wanting to be our slave or something.  
It's really annoying actually.  
I made my way over to the table and slumped myself down in my usual chair.  
" Good morning Hajime!" Nagito said smiling at me widely.  
" Yeah, did you sleep any better tonight?!" Soda said across the table. He looks way too happy for the morning time.  
" Yeah, I guess I did." I kept my gaze on the glass of water in my hand. I quickly took it in my hands chugging it down.  
" Well, I hope so! You missed meditative stretching this morning! It wasn't quite the same without your clumsy ass." Fuyuhiko chided in.  
" Oh, yeah I guess I did miss it." I said calmly.  
I hadn't even realized till now. I must have slept through my alarm. What a shame.  
" Well, tomorrow we will give you extra stretches to make up for it haha!" Nekomaru boomed loudly.  
" Oh, I can't wait." I said glumly and very sarcastically ," Can someone pass that pitcher?" I flicked my finger in the direction of the water pitcher.  
They all looked at each other then back at me.  
" What?" I held said becoming increasingly annoyed that I have to wait for the damn water.  
" Uh..You feeling okay?" Soda said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
" Yes it seems you are.. Impaired somehow." Gundam said pushing the pitcher of water over to me.  
I grabbed the handle, pouring me a glass and drinking it before replying.  
My quenched thirst seemed to break the fog slightly. The cool water seemed to alleviate the pain in my head a little.  
"I'm sorry guys.." I said with a sigh," I'm not really feeling myself today." The all looked at me worried.  
I hate that expression. They shouldn't have to worry about me.  
" But I'm okay really..don't look at me like that. Haha." I laughed nervously putting the glass back on the table.  
They seemed to relax a little at my words.  
I'm not really sure why I feel so off today...  
Maybe I really am sick or something...I'm not going to worry about it too much.  
Suddenly the heightened laughter of the girls came through into the dining hall.  
I felt irritation hit me deep in my stomach.  
" Hello all! We have prepared lots of wonderful food!" Sonia stood in front of the table and her eyes sparkled with delight.  
" Hee hee Hee Ibuki made colorful pancakes!" Ibuki placed down a large player of rainbow pancakes. There was a variety of colors.  
" Uh..that's really cool." Fuyuhiko said looking glumly at the food.  
" And I made you all a recipe from my country!" Sonia placed a weird breaded dish down onto the table. She looks proud.  
" Hey uh... You helped Sonia with that right?" I heard Soda say to Ibuki nervously as she came over to his side.  
" I supervised." Peko said overhearing them. Not that it was hard to hear their loud voices.  
" Thank you noble warrior!" Gundam said looking to Peko seemingly more excited now.  
" You all better eat up.. We went overboard today." Peko said while placing two more plates on the table. The steaming food smell radiated throughout the room. There was so much it was almost sickening.  
" That won't... be a ...problem!" Akane said in between huge bites.  
" You're already eating?!" Soda said looking at her dumbfounded.  
" Is it really surprising…?" I said under my breathe.  
" What would you say to a rematch?! Come on food eating competition right now!" Akane shouted over the table to Soda.  
" You know you're never gonna win right?" Fuyuhiko nudged Soda.  
" Hey! Maybe I will!" Soda turned from Fuyuhiko to Akane, "You're on!" He said before taking a huge fork full of pancakes  
They both started eating at an alarming rate.  
I turned my attention back to my plate. It's empty still, but I don't really want anything.  
" Here! Take some of this." Mahiru said shoveling food onto my plate.  
" What are you doing..?" I said looking up to her feeling annoyed.  
" You haven't been eating. Don't think I haven't noticed." She said pouring milk into my glass that's clearly meant for water.  
I felt my eyes roll back suddenly and gritted my teeth.  
" Oh. Well thank you for being so caring."  
I said grabbing my fork up and swallowing my strange sense of irritation.  
" Hey! No one asked for an attitude! " Mahiru said angrily before finishing my plate and taking a seat next to Hiyoko.  
" Hey is something wrong big sis?" I heard Hiyoko say beside me.  
" No, it's fine. Just something Hajime will have to apologize for later."  
Of course I will.  
I could feel Hiyoko's gaze heavy on the side of my face, but I don't feel like messing with it right now.  
I stared down at my plate completely unappetized. It's not like it doesn't look good. I just don't feel like eating it. I looked up for a moment watching my friends talk and laugh together. Soda and Akane are still having their competition. I looked back down at my plate with a sigh. I'm so..bored.  
It's awful really. I attempt to entertain myself by cutting my pancakes up into different shapes, but it's not really all that interesting.  
I gripped my fork tightly and began to swirl around the different shapes in the maple syrup. The odd coloring twisted into swirls all over the plate. I rested my head on my hand now repeating the same swirling processes.  
There has to be something entertaining to do today.  
I thought for a moment desperately trying to entertain myself.  
Anything that requires real brain power has already been done. I mean we already started the other two sleeping students on transmitters after the power went out.  
So what else is there?  
Ugh I'm doomed.  
" Alright so Soda talked to me today about getting all those rides going on the fourth island. What do you think?" Fuyuhiko said laying his elbows on the table and looking me pointedly.  
" That's a good idea I guess."  
I guess I could help with that. It's something..still not nearly entertaining enough but it will work.  
" Great! It's gonna be awesome! Ibuki had all these ideas to turn the 'castle' into some kind of stage." Soda looked at Ibuki then back to me.  
Ibuki wasn't paying attention though. She was busy giggling along with Sonia about something I don't care to know. Of course he has to make it into something pointless.  
I sighed heavily, laying my hand back on my cheek.  
I could feel irritation growing in my stomach. Can breakfast be over already?  
" Hey Hajime..you gonna eat man?" Soda said looking at me now. Everyone was almost done eating by now. I must have killed more time than I thought. All of my friends were looking at me.  
" I'm not really feeling up to it today." I said pushing my plate away. I looked toward the window wanting to be anywhere but here.  
" Oh, but you must eat." Sonia said looking at me with that same worried expression.  
" I'm fine guys really." I insisted as I took my glass of milk and sipped it lightly.  
" Is it true, you did not eat dinner?" Gundam said looking at me intensely.  
" Yeah, I guess so. It's fine." I said feeling more irritated but their pointless rambling.  
" Come on, you gotta eat something man." Fuyuhiko persisted looking oddly serious.  
" Fine." I said taking one a piece of toast from the table and shoving it into my mouth," Happy?"  
" Are you sure you're okay Hajime?" Nagito said looking at me in my peripheral vision.  
He is probably doing that analyzing thing.  
" Would everyone stop asking me please?! I'm fine okay. Nothing to worry about."  
I said looking at them seriously and faking a smile.  
I'm lying, but I don't really know why.  
I know I'm acting rude, but I can't exactly stop it. The words and feelings keep coming up like vomit. They seemingly make their way to the surface without my permission.  
But I don't want to act that way.  
I sighed once more feeling slightly defeated," I'm sorry. Okay.. Hey I will eat my whole plate. Will that make you all happy?" I could see their faces lift.  
" Yep." Soda said with his tongue peeking through his pointed smile.  
" Yes that would be delightful!" Sonia said looking more excited.  
I quickly took the plate back into my hands and started eating. Mostly out of guilt.  
But I don't want them to worry about me. I'm the leader I'm supposed to be their rock.  
Even though I don't feel much like that today. Something is wrong with me...But I just don't know what it is.

" Pass me that wrench?" Soda said huddled under a huge carousel. He held out his dirty hand for me to hand him tools.  
This isn't really what I had in mind when I said I wanted to help.  
I groaned irritably handing him a tool. It was just us two on the island. Everyone else is somewhere else I don't really care to know.  
" Mind if I help?" I attempted to control my tone even though I'm feeling irritated.  
This is boring.  
Suddenly he scrolled out from under the machine. He put his wrench down and gave me a questioning look.  
" Uh, you want to help me? No offense man.. but do you even know anything about machines?" He laughed nervously at my gaze.  
I rolled my eyes nudging him out of the way.  
" Hey hey!" He said in protest as I made my way under the large machine.  
"I didn't mean to offend ya..I just wasn't sure if you knew! But hey if you know go for it!" I heard him say enthusiastically.  
I rolled my eyes at his sentiment.  
Underneath I could see every gear in it's specific place. Instantly my mind soared looking at the device. I analyzed every detail seeing the way it works. Within seconds I was able to see the faults. I smirked feeling satisfied.  
I brought myself from the machine to find Soda kicking his feet in the dirt waiting patiently.  
" Did you see anything?!" He said happily.  
" Yeah. Give me that." I held out my hand resisting the urge to just grab it.  
He handed it to me with a smile," Alright boss!"  
I made my way back to the gears analyzing the scene again.  
It was an easy fix the only thing wrong was the fact that it had been sitting for so long. I grabbed the wrench holding it up to the machine.  
Suddenly, my mind went blank. I hesitated, and my arm swayed at the awkward weight of the wrench.  
I stopped, letting my hand fall back to my side.  
I can't do it..I know how, but I don't know how.  
My body won't move to do the action. It's as if my brain can't comprehend.  
God, that's annoying.  
I picked myself up once more feeling odd again. My head pulsed now with each movement.  
I stood in front of Kazuichi gripping the wrench tightly in my hand.  
" So, what's the verdict?" He looked at me way too happily.  
" I...I." I started but couldn't find the words to say. I'm not really sure how I feel.  
" Hey don't sweat it ! We will figure it out." He said holding out his hand for the wrench once more.  
I tossed it in his hands without a word. I felt my fingernails in my palm as I gripped it tightly with agitation.  
As he returned under the machine, I grabbed another tool holding it in my hands. I tossed it around aggressively from hand to hand.  
I sighed once more pacing the ground.  
" You could go on and ask Ibuki about the concert thing..I know she wants people to help her set up a stage, so you know she is going to ask you anyway." He said lightheartedly. His voice was muffled and shrouded by the carousel.  
" Why would I want to do that?" I snapped. I increased my pace as I felt increasingly bored.  
"... I just thought you would want to help out. You're normally into that kind of stuff. No matter how uh...weird haha. I mean I guess you're kind of like the king of the weirdos. " his laughter carried in an echo from under the metal.  
" Yeah. I guess I am." I said blankly.  
I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots.  
" Why do you care anyway?.." I said thinking to myself," You all are wasting so much effort on things that don't matter..we are doomed to live on this rock forever."  
The thought of never leaving was suffocating. There will never be anything new here. Never anything interesting or anyone interesting. Everyone here is tainted by their own boring hope.  
He emerged from under the carousel once more looking at me seriously," I wouldn't say we are doomed! We are together isn't that what matters?.. Ibuki and I are just making the best of it. I guess we all are."  
"Whatever." I said looking off into the distance listening to the water hit the shore somewhere far off.  
" Hey why aren't you?"  
I turned back to him at the sound of his voice.  
He seemed to become nervous instantly," I mean you're the leader. You are supposed to be telling me this stuff right? Haha. Come on where's your hope speech?"  
I scoffed at him looking away. It's futile the way he is trying to make this into a joke.  
I threw down the tool in the dirt in sudden irritation. I'm too bored here.  
I turned to leave but stopped before walking too far out of range," I'm done with hope speeches."  
Without giving him a chance to reply I walked on.

Day 95 

*Third person point of view*

" Hey where is Hajime?" Akane said looking around in circles.  
Everyone except for Hajime gathered around the cliff to have their normal yoga session.  
" Yeah, there is no way he isn't coming again." Fuyuhiko grumbled on the last word," I mean even Nagito shows up.." He looked over to Nagito who was casually looking off into space.  
" Uh, no offense man." Fuyuhiko said finally looking away.  
Nagito raised his head at the sound of his name," I'm sorry were you talking?"  
Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the pathway. He still had hope Hajime would be coming.  
" Yeah no one sleeps in twice in a row." Hiyoko crossed her arms in a huff. She let out an agitated breathe as she looked on over the horizon to the sea.  
" Maybe, he didn't want to come.."Soda said looking down.  
Everyone turned their attention to him now.  
" What do you mean by that?" Sonia tilted her head slightly.  
" Yeah, Hajime always likes this kind of stuff." Akane held up her hand in protest.  
Ibuki jumped in suddenly floating over to their group," Hey didn't you say Hajime was acting kinda funny yesterday?" She looked at Soda with bright, wide eyes.  
" Uh yeah, just a little. Did anyone else notice that?" He looked up at the group that had formed around him.  
" Hmm. It's funny you mention that I was thinking about that just now." Nagito held his hand up to his face thinking.  
"Uhh, I'm not trying to be that guy,but what are you guys talking about?" Nekomaru said with a slight smile.  
"Well..uh.. He was just acting kinda strange, not his usual self."Soda stopped suddenly looking away," I-I'm sure it's nothing."  
They all gave him a strange look.  
" I'm sure he is just sick or something. You know he hasn't been eating." Said Mahiru disapprovingly.  
" And he has been awfully tired, maybe he just needs the rest." Sonia said thinking for a moment.  
" Ooo maybe we should take him some goodies to make him feel allll better!" Ibuki said feeling a little excited now at the thought.  
" You really think that's a good idea?" Fuyuhiko said giving Ibuki a slightly terrified expression.  
" Hee hee hee of course Ibuki has lots of plans, and you know how he is! Hajime likes anything!" Ibuki jumped around excitedly pulling Soda's arm.  
" Alright alright." Soda chuckled as his cheek turned slightly pink at her touch.  
"What do you think Nagito?" Fuyuhiko said feeling uneasy," You think he is just sick?"  
Nagito looked away thinking. He let his eyes fall on the waves below. He let silence hit the air as he pondered Fuyuhiko's question.  
Ibuki could hardly contain her excitement as she clenched her fists together and shifted around uneasily.  
" I think... We should go and see." Nagito said finally.  
" So, we can go and make him surprise things?!” Ibuki said with her voice fluxing in and out of ranges.  
Sonia nudged Gundam slightly,"Oh we could dress up the Devas again! He seemed to be pleasantly amused by that."  
Gundam's eyes went wide in horror," Absolutely n-" He stopped for a minute to observe Sonia. There was nothing but pure happiness in her eyes," Well, I suppose.." Gundam's said hiding behind his scarf.  
" Hey let's not get too crazy until we know for sure." Fuyuhiko said quickly, seeing the situation had gotten out of hand.  
" Yeah, we don't want to freak him out with your guys' weirdness!" Hiyoko said sticking her tongue out.  
" Hey you're one to talk!" Akane said with a smirk.  
" Yeah seriously." Soda said chuckling slightly.  
The feeling in the mood instantly lightened as they let go of their worries  
" I'm sure it's nothing..let's just go see him after this." Mahiru said turning her gaze to the rugged path.  
They nodded in agreement and following her gaze back towards path.

Hajime's friends walked slowly and quietly through the empty hallway. It was oddly dark and gloomy as they walked together in a huddle.  
" Why is it so quiet in here?" Hiyoko said rubbing her head as she was pushed slightly into the wall by the large group. They were almost too big to fit into the hallway.  
" Uh..because Hajime is sleeping duh." Akane said nudging Hiyoko playfully.  
" Guys shush! What if he hears us?" Soda said as they approached Hajime's door.  
" Should we wake him?" Sonia said suddenly.  
"Uhh.." Fuyuhiko's voice trailed off. He really had no idea.  
" Let's ask the Hajime expert." Ibuki said pointing suddenly at Nagito.  
Nagito looked up slightly confused," Why do you guys assume I know everything?"  
" Because you're smart." Fuyuhiko said smirking," I mean you're still a dumbass but a smart one."  
" Wow, I'm receiving a compliment.." Nagito looking down at his hands. He felt our elevation filling up in his chest. The world seemed to disappear as he ponders the idea.  
" Well, it appears he is no longer helpful." Peko said clearly annoyed by that fact.  
" Should we just do it then? Soda said anxiously running his hands over his head. He shifted his feet into position as he readied himself for the possibility.  
" I say, How can we know if we don't try?! Let's do it!" Nekomaru said with a smile stretched across his face. He made his way to the door leading the pack now.  
He placed his hands on the door knob not hesitating to try to open it.  
" Are you serious?! You're not even going to knock?" Soda said horrified as he looked to Nekomaru with a nervous expression. He felt increasingly uneasy in the dimly lit hallway.  
" Oh, what a shame. It's locked." Nekomaru said slumping over in a disappointment. He let his hand fall from the door knob sending a distinctive metal clink through the hall.  
"I can fix it hee hee hee!" Ibuki said happily.  
" No, we aren't breaking down the door again." Fuyuhiko said instantly," Let Peko do it." Fuyuhiko's eye landed on Peko. He gave her a smile and looked at her admiring her for just a moment. She let the corner of her mouth raise up slightly feeling heat radiate in her face. She quickly shook it off instantly going to work on the doorknob.  
" Hmphh." An angry Gundam mumbled from behind the pack.  
" Oh, don't be so snippy. We can use your hamsters next time." Soda said laughing to himself, but genuinely trying to console Gundam.  
" I believe I have asked you many times to call them The Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundam said crossing his arms.  
" Yeah yeah." Soda nudged Gundam smilingly.  
" You are an odd soul." Gundam said slowly in his cool dark tone.  
" Oh, can we go in yet?!" Sonia said growing impatient with slightly excitement and also nervousness. She felt uneasy in a way she couldn't explain.  
"I got it." Peko released her hands from the door and pushed it open without effort.  
" Ok, everyone be quiet this time." Mahiru said in a whisper as they made their way into Hajime's room. They tiptoed their way into the room with quiet voices.  
Their eyes landed instantly on the bed that was empty. Blankets hug off the bed sporadically and pillows littering the floor.  
" What the heck?" Soda said stopping in his tracks.  
Hiyoko switched the light on a speaking loudly," Hajimeeeee."  
They turned back to her giving her an aggressive look.  
Hiyoko ignored them as she listened intensely for Hajime's reply.  
Nothing but silence followed as they stood in Hajime's empty hotel room.  
" Hmm. That's strange." Nagito said now as he observed the room.  
Ibuki plopped down on the side of Hajime's bed letting her feet hand off the edge," Where do you think he is?!"  
" We didn't see him on the way over here?" Akane said now as she went on exploring the room.  
" No, we didn't. Maybe he went on to wait for breakfast? ...We should head for the hotel." Fuyuhiko said as he felt slightly worried. He couldn't help but think of the strangeness of the situation.  
" It's just not like Hajime to run off and not try to find us." Fuyuhiko said turning toward Peko.  
" I agree. We should go try to find him."  
Peko turned back towards the door.  
The group followed quickly behind instinctively.  
As the took a step into the hallway they were stopped suddenly by a figure standing in the doorway.  
They all ran into each other at the stopped momentum.  
As he stepped into the light, the could see Hajime's face looking back at them in the doorframe.  
" What?" He let out coldly,his voice sounding off. His eyes were serious as he looked Fuyuhiko straight into the eyes.  
Fuyuhiko felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He quickly swallowed it back and cleared his throat," We were just looking for you."  
Hajime waited quietly for them to continue  
The group was oddly silent as they stood in shock.  
Fuyuhiko nudges Soda hard in the ribs with an elbow,pressuring him to talk.  
" Uh- uh. Yeah we didn't see you at meditative stretching this morning.."  
Soda looked at Hajime with wide eyes. He was surprised by the way he felt looking at his friend face to face. For the moment Hajime seemed to be someone else entirely.  
" Yes, we thought you might be sick." Nagito said smiling. He didn't feel even the least bit nervous.  
" No, I'm not. " Hajime moved his hand off the doorframe and let it fall to his side. He craned his neck from side to side with a sigh.  
" So, why didn't you come?" Hiyoko said a little more quiet than usual.  
They all felt an unusual feeling radiating off of Hajime. It caused them to instantly shrink away and back up a step.  
"Because, I didn't want to." Hajime said plainly. He raised his eyebrow and waited for them to say what he thought would be another stupid question.  
" Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Fuyuhiko said now. The tension growing between Hajime and the group was growing larger now.  
Hajime felt slightly more irritated at his question," I would hope I wouldn't have to repeat myself again."  
With a groan, Hajime pushed through the crowd and into his motel room.  
" It's my turn for a question. Since we are playing 20 questions today, and half of them are completely useless..What are all of you doing standing in my room?"  
Hajime turned around now. He eyes his room observing all the places they had touched.  
" We have already told you.. we were looking for-"  
" No." Hajime stopped Sonia suddenly," That wasn't what I'm asking. How is it that you are all standing in my motel room? It's pretty obvious that I locked it."  
They all stood frozen at his harsh accusation.  
None of them could find the words to overrun the shock that they felt.  
Hajime took a small step closer to them. He peered through the gaps in the group and found his conclusion.  
"You broke in didn't you. Peko I'm guessing." Hajime looked up at them now with the same blank expression," You know..the reason I locked it was to prevent this very thing from happening. But it seems, You all can't be bothered to understand that."  
" Hey man.. we are-"  
" Stop." Hajime said seriously now. Soda stopped instantly and backed up a step.  
" Get out,all of you." Hajime pushed in closer. The group instantly fell back a step almost running into the wall.  
"Wait, so you're not going to come and eat breakfast with us?" Akane said while halting the group.  
"No." Hajime said blantately. He stepped closer and some of his friends filtered through the door.  
They didn't understand the force that seemed to make them want to leave.  
"What about later?" Fuyuhiko stopped in the doorway," We were gonna do some stuff with the fourth island."  
Hajime continued to the door causing them to all filter out into the hallway.  
"What makes you think that I would want to spend my day with all of you." Hajime's eyes were serious as he looked at them with a strong face.  
They stood in shock realizing he was completely serious.  
Fuyuhiko clenched his fist feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside him," Hey that the hell has gotten into yo-"  
He was cut off by the sound of the door slamming in his face. The sudden rush of air made caused them to stutter back.  
The hallway was dead silent as they stood in shock.  
"What the fuck was that?" Fuyuhiko said clearly angry.  
" G-guys..is it just me or was Hajime kind of...scary...?" Soda's eyes traced a trail to the door .  
They all looked to each other confirming his words.  
“ Yes.. Hajime has never been scary before..” Sonia looked at the door nervously.  
" Yeah,that was fucked up...I guess let's just let him be. Maybe he will snap out of it and come see us later. " Fuyuhiko let go of his clenched fist and turned to walk down the hallway. The group nodded in confirmation of his words. They decided to continue on with their day, but felt strange at the past series of events. With confusion gathering in their thoughts, they followed Fuyuhiko down the hallway.

 

Day 98

Fuyuhiko and Peko walked together in the midday sun. Though the sun was high it was a reasonable temperature. It was cool and breezy.  
" Are you sure you told everyone?" Fuyuhiko said with a sigh as they strolled along. He felt heaviness with each step.  
" Yes, of course. They should all be arriving shortly." Peko said cooley as she looked ahead thinking intensely.  
" Well, they better all fucking be there. We don't have time for any shit to go wrong ." He spat out feeling angry at the situation.  
" You know there won't be. They understand just as we do. The ones I told seemed to be feeling the exact same way." Peko looked over to Fuyuhiko softly. She could feel his tension.  
" I just..dammit. I'm just nervous I guess. I don't fucking know why." Fuyuhiko clenched his fist tight attempting to walk ahead.  
Peko picked up her pace slightly matching his instantly.  
" I can tell it's troubling you. It's the same for us all. We are just..worried." She breathed out the last word calmly," But do not waste time being troubled over something we have no information on yet."  
She reached for his shoulder finally stopping his fast walking,  
He looked down then to her still serious, but his eyes were much softer now.  
" Why are you always right? Haha." He laughed nervously feeling happy she was near. She made everything easier for him.  
" Because I'm the one who knows how to keep my head." The corners of her mouth tugged slightly.  
He reached for her hand lightly and she took it instantly.  
They attempted to walk on holding hands but quickly pulled away at a sudden voice.  
" Hey! Guys!! Wait up!"  
Fuyuhiko groaned at the sound of his friend's voice," Ughh what now."  
Kazuichi quickly made his way over to them.  
" Hey love birds! I'm just making my way over to the meeting place too! " Soda's voice rung happily in the air. He stopped for a moment looking between the two," I didn't uh..interrupted anything did I?"  
Soda smiled from ear to ear.  
" Pretty much." Fuyuhiko said with a smirk  
" It is quite troublesome." Peko said crossing her arms and looking at Soda with a lighthearted gaze.  
" I will be more careful next time I swear!" He winked at them both before walking in between them. He quickly put his arm around their shoulders.  
Soda walked with them, pushing them farther down the dirt path.  
" Ibuki is really starting to rub off on you, you know that?" Fuyuhiko said in a grumble as he shook Soda off of him.  
"I'm pretty sure she rubs off on everyone..." Soda said laughing,then stopped suddenly," Oh wait, I didn't mean it like it sounded!"  
He nervously quickened his pace.  
Fuyuhiko instantly pushed Soda rolling his eyes.  
Peko then spoke up softly," You are the only one who thinks of such outrageous things."  
" I-I'm just saying!" Soda laughed trying to lighten his previous words.  
" Yeah whatever dumbass." Fuyuhiko chuckled now moving closer to Peko as they continued to walk together. They finally reached the bridge heading onto the second island. The three walked at a normal pace talking lightly.  
"So, where is your other half?" Fuyuhiko said turning to Soda with a slight smile.  
" You mean Ibuki?" Soda said scratching his head. His face twisted into a confused expression.  
"No, I was talking about your real other half. Haha." Fuyuhiko chuckled slowly enjoying his own joke. Peko snickered quietly understanding exactly what he meant.  
" Oh your talking about Gundam!...Hey!" Soda held his fist up feeling frazzled," Come on we aren't that close!"  
" Oh really? You guys flock together literally everywhere." Fuyuhiko laughed once more glancing at Peko.  
" Yes, you seem to have taken a liking to him. Perhaps as a brother?" Peko leaned forward attempting to see Soda around Fuyuhiko.  
" Well, yeah I guess. He just needs me ya know? That sounds totally weird, but come on the dude is obsessed with his hamsters... I mean what would be do if he didn't have me to teach him real life stuff?" He laughed slightly then looked down admiring.  
" Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Fuyuhiko said looking at Soda then looking away with a smirk.  
" Is that the only reason?" Peko lifted her brow slightly in wonder,  
Soda was silent for a moment linking," Ahh no. We just balance each other out well I think! He is actually a pretty cool guy to hang with..almost better than..." He stopped letting his voice trail off.  
There was a small silence as the breeze sweep through the air.  
Soda spoke up again nervously," Guys we really need to get there already!" He set the pace for the three walking slightly faster this time," We don't want to be late."  
"Don't sound so fucking excited." Fuyuhiko's mood instantly dropped remembering where they were headed and why.  
" I'm not! I'm just ready to get this over with.." Soda felt a pang of sadness hit him suddenly. He pushed it down continuing on.  
" Do you think the others are there by now?" Peko said cooly keeping her eye on the path.  
Fuyuhiko looked up at the sky. From being there everyday, he had begun to recognize and estimate the time pretty well just from the sun.  
" Yeah, probab-" He stopped suddenly seeing a figure up ahead," Oh shit."  
They all stopped now trying to see where he was looking.  
" W-what..what is it?" Soda looking nervously down the path then back at Fuyuhiko.  
"Yes, what is..oh." Peko started but stopped suddenly as well. They all stood still watching a figure walk towards them on the path.  
"It's Hajime." Fuyuhiko spit out. He looked around not knowing what he should do.  
" Gyaa what?! Uh what should we do?!" Soda's eyes darted around crazily looking for an answer.  
" We should keep calm, and act natural. Just keep walking." Peko took a step forward waiting for them to follow.  
"Natural!? I'm gonna hide! T-That's natural right?!" Soda looked around frantically preparing to hide in the foliage.  
Peko quickly grabbed his shirt straightening him up," No. We can't have him getting any ideas. We walk on."  
The two boys looked at each other now feeling flustered and nervous. Peko went behind them quickly, nudging them forward. They hung their heads low reluctantly walking forward. Above them, Hajime walked along the same path at a fast speed. He had his head hung down watching the ground move with each step.  
With each second they grew closer together. Soda nervously nudged Fuyuhiko as Hajime made his way faster with each passing second.  
" Uh, he is almost here!" Soda let out as he snuck a peek out of the top of his vision.  
" Shhh!" Fuyuhiko and Peko said simultaneously.  
At the sound of approaching footsteps, the three lifted up their heads attempting to look normal.  
Hajime didn't look up as he walked with his head still low.  
He was only a few feet away now.  
" Uh Hey Hajime!" Soda let out suddenly at the last minute.  
Though Hajime didn't look up. The three stopped for a moment expecting him to stop and talk. Hajime sped through the group knocking them out of the way.  
He didn't stop or falter in anyway as he continued on going back they way they had just came.  
" Ow watch it!" Fuyuhiko said angrily looking back at his friend. He rubbed his shoulder at the odd pain. Hajime had pushed past him with force, he didn't even try to stop.  
They all looked back watching Hajime's head disappear in the distance. It was silent for a moment as worry entered their minds.  
" Yeah...something is definitely wrong with Hajime." Soda looked back his face twisted in worry.  
" I know...that's why we are doing this.." Fuyuhiko looked down feeling worried and slightly sad  
" Do you think he knows?" Peko said feeling a sense of danger.  
" If he does, I don't think he cares." Fuyuhiko looked behind him once more then back to the path, " Come on we are almost there."

The three walked into the seemingly crowded beach house. It was almost too small for all of them to fit in, but they had decided it would be perfect for their private meeting.  
The three entered into the room one after another. The sound of loud chatter radiated through the room.  
Everyone's eyes turned to them as they entered.  
" It's about time." Mahiru said leaning against the wall.  
" Yeah we have been here a whole five minutes." Hiyoko huffed loudly, while crossing her arms.  
She was sitting next to Mahiru cross legged on the ground.  
" It is alright. It hasn't been long." Sonia looked at them all with a smile," Please make yourselves comfortable."  
" Yes, come stand over here by me there is plenty of room!" Nekomaru moved slightly shaking the machines next to him.  
" Can we get on with this already? We got some more training to do." Akane looked up feeling annoyed,  
"Wait just a minute, not everyone is here yet!" Fuyuhiko said examining the room.  
" We are missing Mr. Crazy aren't we!?" Ibuki said holding her hand up. She was currently standing next to Sonia and Mahiru.  
" Shall I retrieve him?!" She held her hand to her head saluting.  
" He should be here I told him right before I left!" Soda said his voice getting high with annoyance," Where is he?"  
Then, as if on cue Nagito strolled through the door whistling to himself. He was smiling and looking down happily to himself. He stopped upon looking up and seeing the group," Hey guys!"  
" Dude you're late!" Soda said giving him an anxious look.  
Nagito scanned the room observing everyone," Oh, I guess I am. Sorry about that, I guess I lost track of time."  
" Yeah whatever, we are just glad you're here." Fuyuhiko said with anger still hinting in his voice," Where do you always run off to anyway?" They all stared at Nagito know eager to hear his answer.  
" Yeah, you're like some weirdo loner guy. You always bolt off somewhere." Hiyoko said looked up at Nagito from the ground. She gave him a disapproving expression.  
" Oh, you know..around." Nagito smiled from ear to ear pleased with his answer.  
" That's all you have to say?" Akane said holding up her hand in confusion.  
" Yep." Nagito smiled walking further into the room. He stood close to Akane and Nekomaru blending into the crowd of people," Now, may I ask why you all called us here? I'm pretty sure I know the answer but I thought I'd ask."  
" Hold on! We are still missing someone!" Soda said now running to the edge of the room.  
The group looked around the room searching.  
" Huh?" Akane said now loudly.  
" Yeah, who is it?" Mahiru said now sitting next to Hiyoko resting her feet.  
Soda went to the wall turning his back to everyone. He moved around hiding his work.  
" There! " He said finally moving away from the wall," Hey Chiaki!" He said with a smile now appearing on his face. He placed his hands on his hips waiting.  
Suddenly, a low hummed made it's way through the room. It seemed to disperse in all different directions and evened out into an almost undetectable sound.  
Chiaki appeared suddenly casting blue and pink light," Oh, there was a meeting wasn't there? Sorry, I got a little preoccupied." She smiled holding her hands up to her chest.  
Everyone stopped for a second admiring her figure. They had not yet grown used to her presence.  
" Oh Chiaki! I am so glad you have decided to join us!" Sonia's voice leaped in enthusiasm.  
" Yeah, me too..I'm just kind of confused as to why we had to meet here specifically.", She looked around searching," Why couldn't we invite Hajime?"  
" Yeah.. Well I know you have been busy lately so you may not have noticed..." Soda started. He looked down in sadness rubbing the back of his head.  
"Noticed what?" Chiaki's eyes scanned everyone as she gripped the handles of her backpack.  
Fuyuhiko looked over to Soda then to the rest of the group. He waited for someone else to say what they all knew.  
" That... Well Hajime is..different.." Fuyuhiko tilted his head away thinking to himself.  
He could feel the severity of the situation.  
" Different? " Chiaki tilted her head waiting for someone to reply," Different how?"  
" He is being well.." Soda started.  
" A complete ass." Akane smiled satisfied with herself.  
" Yeah, he just woke up one day and he wasn't the same...I mean he is more than just grumpy." Fuyuhiko looked at Chiaki seriously.  
She could see the sadness in his face.  
" Hajime seems to be a different person completely. He isn't acting like the person we once knew." Peko crossed her arms and spoke up softly.  
" For one he sleeps all the time..which is completely outrageous, and he barely eats." Mahiru said in a huff.  
" Hmm.. I see, how does he act towards you guys?" Chiaki tilted her head once more trying to understand.  
" He doesn't seem to want to be around us at all..and well. He is quite rude." Sonia looked down thinking to herself. She then looked up looking determined," I am certain something must be affecting his judgement. Hajime would not act this way."  
" The princess is right! Hajime is not the type to abandon his friends! He is far too noble of a man for that!" Nekomaru's voice was loud but entirely serious.  
" Yeah! He tried to kill me with a wrench!" Soda said loudly," Well, he threw it where I was workin'..I-I'm pretty sure I've never seen Hajime throw anything."  
" Oh, I see..come to think of it, He was acting strange the other day. I tried contacting him and he just left the room..I thought it was possible he didn't hear me, but now I think he may have been ignoring me." Chiaki held her hand to her face thinking intensely.  
" And he would never do that! I mean you're like his best friend!" Soda spoke up again looking down with a small smile," Not that I'm jealous or anything like that.."  
"Ok so what is it then?" Fuyuhiko spoke up now crossing his arms," What's wrong with him?"  
His eyes scanned the room looking for someone to answer.  
" It's obvious isn't it?" Mahiru grumbled now pushing herself off the floor. She straightened herself becoming more serious," He is turning into that guy isn't he?" She looked at Chiaki obviously worried.  
" I- I was hoping that wasn't the case.." Sonia looked down now feeling sad.  
" You mean our brother has joined forces with darkness?" Gundam spoke clearly and smooth. Though, he felt worried just like the others.  
"You're talking about Izuru right? You think he is turning into him somehow?" Chiaki gave them a question glance. Her words were calm and sweet," Hmm. That could be a possibility."  
She held her hand to her mouth now thinking more now.  
" Gyyaa! What?! So if he turns into that guy what happens to Hajime!?" Soda said frantically feeling increasingly panicked.  
" He is gonna be okay right?!" Ibuki looked at Chiaki nervously place her fingers together.  
" Well, maybe.. " Chiaki started then stared off into space seemingly traveling far away from their conversation.  
" Hey! Nothing can happen to skinny pants okay!" Hiyoko blurted out feeling irritable with nervousness slowly creeping into her stomach.  
Their voices increased with whispers of panic. The roar crowded the room.  
Nagito took a step closer to Chiaki blocking her view  
" Oh..Chiaki,if I may?..You should probably continue with what you're saying..they have a tendency to ..well panic." He held up his hand with a welcoming smile.  
She quickly snapped out of her trance," Oh right." She turned to the rest of her friends speaking a little louder," Hey, everyone I need you to listen."  
Their voices instantly hushed as they waited for her to continue.  
" I think I know what it is.." She started she held up her hand seriously talking with a strong voice," You guys are right. Hajime is turning into Izuru.. Well kind of." She shifted her gaze looking down slightly," I believe it's more like when a tumor is pressing up against someone's brain and it makes them say things he usually wouldn't. Hajime is acting this way and he probably isn't even aware of it, or if he is... he can't stop it or won't." She looked up seriously.  
Nagito smiled from ear to ear.  
" Ah, what a wonderful conclusion. You figured that out marvelously. I was having trouble figuring things out, but I think you cleared it up for me. Izuru is fighting his way into Hajime's consciousness. That's probably why he is always tired all the time."  
Chiaki smiled at his words then turned serious once more," Yes, that makes sense. It also explains the headaches. It's the reason his moods change so swiftly. Sometimes he is normal and sometimes he isn't."  
" Wait.. What?" Akane said still in the back I the rooms. Chiaki and Nagito turned their attention back to the group realizing they had gotten lost in conversation.  
" Excuse me Oh wise Chiaki, I'm not sure I'm following!" Ibuki held her hand up waving it in the air.  
" Hajime is getting pushed out of his own mind. I believe Izuru is fighting for a way to overtake Hajime." Chiaki said now straightening her eyes.  
" Wait, but aren't they like the same person?" Soda held up his hand to his head feeling confused once more.  
" Yes they are!., but also no. I guess you could say the worst parts of Hajime are manifested in Kamukura." Nagito answered now looking interested ," However, I believe Hajime's insecurities fuel the things that make up Izuru Kamukura." He looked down thinking," That's why Hajime can't seem to push him out."  
" Insecurities?" Mahiru held out her hand and looked at him harshly," His insecurities are making him act like a psycho?"  
Nagito held up his hands in protest," No, I didn't mean it like that."  
Nagito suddenly looked down almost looking disturbed and sad, " Most of us can't comprehend the things that Hajime has gone through being a part of that project... He was a reserve course student never good enough or having any talent to amount to anything."  
Nagito looked up now staring his friends in the eyes. He stopped and continued on with his same serious tone," As a result of that, Izuru Kamukura came to be in this world. I image he never got over the insecurity and now it still rests somewhere in his mind."  
"B-but why would he still be insecure?" Sonia spoke up now. Her voice was soft as she pressed her hands together.  
" Yeah, he has talent!" Soda looked shocked as he pushed his hat up out of his face slightly.  
" Just because he wasn't named anything by that fucked up school doesn't mean shit." Fuyuhiko said angrily as he crossed his arms tightly.  
"Well, I don't think he has fully realized that yet." Chiaki kept her gaze serious. Her image flashed with blue and pink bits of light.  
She looked towards the door," It is my hope that he would one day see what we all see in him."  
" So, what do we do?" Mahiru held her hand out stepping closer to Chiaki.  
Chiaki looked down sadly knowing she didn't have a solution. After a minute or two she pulled her hood over head and kept her gaze to the floor," I don't think there is much we can do right now, other than be there for him."  
She looked up again gaining power in her voice," We needed to try to keep him calm and happy...just remember he doesn't know what he is saying and he certainly doesn't mean them.

Day 99

" What is this filth?" Hajime said as he threw down his silverware. They all set down at the table for dinner. It was late at night.  
Hajime's brows twitched as he quickly took a napkin and spit his food into it. He placed his hand on the water glass in front of him and took a drink trying to get the taste from his mouth.  
His friends leaned over the table looking at him. He was at the very end of the table eating his dinner.  
They all looked at Hajime and then back at each other with worried faces.  
"Seriously, what is this?" Hajime looked up now seemingly agitated.  
"It's a dish I made..." Sonia spoke up looking down.  
Hajime looked down closing his eyes and mumbled to himself not so quietly," I don't know why you continue to let her cook when she obviously can't."  
Sonia tightened her grip on the napkin in her lap. Her chest tightened at his harsh words. It was worse knowing it was coming from Hajime.She calmly reminded herself of Chiaki's words.  
Gundam cleared his throat in anger trying to resist the urge to retaliate. Sonia placed her hand on his. She calmly gave him a smile. He relaxed back in his seat crossing his arms.  
The group looked at Gundam wide eyed then relaxed as his posture relaxed.  
Their eyes turned back to Hajime as he rested his head on his hand picking through bits of food. His head was pounding once again, and he felt extremely tired all of a sudden.  
He placed another bit of food in his mouth then quickly spit it back up.  
" None of you really have any idea how to cook do you?" Hajime crossed his arms scooting the plate across the table.  
Their eyes darted to each other than back to their food. They stayed quiet and continued eating.  
Hajime scoffed loudly," So, no one is going to talk? "  
" I will."  
Hajime turned his head to see Nagito with a wide smile on his face. He looked over at Hajime with a strange sense of interest.  
Hajime looked him up and down thinking to himself.  
"If you can say anything that's even the least bit entertaining then sure." Hajime looked down now already feeling boredom setting in.  
" Oh, you want me to entertain you.." Nagito looked clearly distributed by that fact.  
" I'm waiting." Hajime said closing his eyes now. He could feel the pounding in his head getting stronger.  
" Well, I wasn't really prepared for how to entertain you.. You see I'm really not anything special enough to do so."  
Hajime sighed feeling annoyed by his babbling. He looked down at the table increasingly impatient.  
"You know..I wouldn't worry about it. I had a feeling you couldn't. In fact none of you are anything to be able to entertain me." Hajime stared back at his friends.  
They all had the same looked painted across their faces.  
Hajime sighed once more as he scooted in his chair.  
" I don't know why you keep inviting me to these things.. They are pointless.. Being around any of you is a waste of my-"  
Hajime let out a breathe and quickly grabbed his head. He winced in pain at the increase in throbbing. Everyone else watched as Hajime let out a quiet cry of pain.  
They fidgeted in their seats with clenched fists not knowing what to do.  
"H-hajime you okay man..?" Soda said before anyone else. He prepared himself for the tongue lashing he might get from him.  
Hajime suddenly stopped for a moment and looked down at the table.  
" Hajime?.." Sonia said sitting up straighter trying to resist the urge to get up from her seat to help him.  
Hajime let his hands fall from his head into his side. He looked up at them with a soft, thoughtful smile. He felt slightly confused with his vision blurry.  
" Yeah, just my head.." He started.  
They relaxed a little hearing the change in his voice. Hajime rubbed his temples slightly with a sigh. His whole body relaxed from once rigid frame.  
"I-I think I'm going to take a nap..I don't want to sleep too long, I want to spend time with you guys. I feel like it's been awhile." Hajime said in his confused daze. He felt he was being more open than usual, but his head hurt so much he didn't care.  
He steadied himself pulling his chair out away from the table and standing up slowly.  
" Yes you always need to make sure you're getting enough rest." Nekomaru broke the silence for the others.  
" Yeah, why don't you go lay down in your cabin we can come get you later?" Fuyuhiko cleared his throat lightly.  
" No, if I stay in there then I'll never get up.." Hajime said shielding his eyes from the bright lights.  
" You could nap on the hotel sofa in the lobby?" Peko said softly," Would that be more acceptable?"  
" Yeah, I'd like that." Hajime said trying to hide the strain in his voice.  
"I will go get you some blankets and bedding." Sonia got up quickly and then turned back towards the table," Mahiru, will you assist me?"  
Mahiru stood up making her way over to Hajime's side," Yes, of course. Come on." She grabbed Hajime lightly on the shirt without fear.  
"Hey you guys don't have to baby me..it's just a headache." Hajime grumbled as he was ushered to the stairs.  
Everyone stopped for minute exchanging glances.  
" What?" Hajime said softly holding his head once more.  
"Nothing." Mahiru said quickly pulling him towards the stairs," We aren't babying you, but would you rather walk across the island to get some blankets and stuff yourself?"  
" Uh..no thanks." Hajime relaxed his body letting her lead him.  
" Yeah, that's what I thought." Mahiru said lightheartedly.  
The three made their way to the stairwell pulling Hajime along.  
Their voices disappeared and could only faintly be made out by the others.  
" Hey where's Chiaki?" The others hear Hajime say before their voices disappeared completely.  
"Are you serious!?" Soda let out first as he held his head in surprise. He pushed his plate away not feeling like eating anymore," He really has no idea."  
" Indeed he is oblivious to what is affecting him. " Gundam sat up with his arms crossed. He looked across the room seriously," It is my hope he can triumph."  
" W-what are we going to do?!" Hiyoko said gripping the sides of the table anxiously.  
" There is not much we can do.." Peko said looking at Hiyoko now," We have no idea how to deal with something such as this."  
" That's your answer?" Hiyoko shot her eyes to floor curling up her lip," That's it?"  
" You have a better one?" Fuyuhiko said in defense.  
" Well, no..but you saw him! That's not right,!" Hiyoko's voice fluxed in her upset state.  
She felt worried in a way she didn't like at all.  
"Hey, everyone calm down." Nagito said with his hands up. His voice was calm as he attempted to rein in the group," Now, I'm definitely not Hajime here.. But If we want to do anything for him, you guys can't freak out."  
They all looked to each other in protest.  
" Hey! We don't freak out!" Soda held his fist up.  
Nagito gave him a disapproving gaze but went on," Let's use this opportunity to behaves as Ultimates! If we can be Hajime's ultimate hope, then I'm confident we can help him through this." He looked down smiling," It's really an amazing thing actually. Though Hajime is in the void of Despair, it has the potential to breed a glorious hope."  
" Ughh." Fuyuhiko said bringing his hands to his for head and rubbing along his temples to relieve the stress he felt, " What do you guys think?" He turned slightly the others still holding his head.  
" I say we should take this day by day.." Peko looked towards the door calmly," His condition seems to be different every day, so until we find a solution this is the only viable option."  
" I agree." Gundam spoke up with a still, dark voice," We can only watch from afar until we acquire more information. This appears to be the only way to help our brother."  
" So, that's what we do... Whatever we can. All for captain Hajime!" Ibuki's voice was light and loud as it rang throughout the room. She was more serious than usual as she raised up her hand amongst the group.  
She could feel her heart tearing for Hajime.  
They all felt the same way. With an ache in their hearts, they finished their rally and cleaned up after dinner.  
\---  
A few hours had past since dinner. None of them really wanted to leave Hajime in the hotel, but they figured it would be best if some of them branched off.  
Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Nagito were the only ones left in hotel as night faded into the room. They sat around looking out of the dining room window into the night sky.  
There was a an uncomfortable feeling as they sat in silence. The three exchanged glances at the clock on the wall as it chimed at the sound of another hour.  
" He has been sleeping for four hours now, don't ya think we should wake him up?" Soda said with eyes trained at the staircase.  
Fuyuhiko leaned back taking a good look at him," Yeah, I think. We can at least go check on him. What do you think Nagito?"  
He turned to his side looking at his white haired friend.  
" You guys go ahead. I will stay up here and wait." Nagito's expression was thoughtful, as he made his decision. He knew what he wanted to do.  
" Why aren't you coming?" Soda said getting up and adjusting his clothes. He could feel his body ache at the tiredness he felt.  
" I just prefer it here. I don't think Hajime would like me getting him up very much." Nagito smiled at them, and gave them a passive wave. He turned his gaze back towards the window venturing off into thought once more.  
" Suit yourself..." Fuyuhiko turned toward the stairs. He felt a tinge of worry make it's way into his stomach," Come on Soda."  
Soda followed and they strolled toward the stairs.  
" Damn, I'm tired and I don't know why." Fuyuhiko said as they made their way down the steps.  
" Me too! I think it's all this stress. This Hajime thing is really taking a toll on us.haha" Soda laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. He felt the motion relax him at least a little bit.  
" Yeah you don't say. That's the reason everyone left. It sucks to be here.." Fuyuhiko looked down as he reached the final step. He hushed his voice slightly.  
" I know the girls seemed pretty upset.." Soda said in a whisper as they emerged into the dimly lit room.  
" Yeah, but I couldn't just leave him here you know.." Fuyuhiko stopped for a moment looking at Soda. They looked at each other with worried eyes. Instantly they knew that they were both feeling the same way.  
" Yeah, I know." Soda said finally before continuing on towards the couches.  
They approached Hajime in the dim light.  
Tip toeing lightly they reached his side.He was sprawled out on the couch wrap up in fuzzy blanket. It was obvious he was still asleep.  
" Damn still sleeping..." Fuyuhiko said looking at Hajime.  
They watched Hajime turned abruptly. His eyes were shut tightly and his body was rigid. They could both hear Hajime's ragged breaths filling the room.  
" Well, doesn't seem like a very good sleep." Soda watched him with a worried expression. They both stepped in closer wanting to get a closer look.  
Hajime's expression was strained as he gripped the blanket draped around him. His grip was tight and the white of his knuckles was glowing in the dark. He turned every few seconds making small noises.  
" Yeah, looks like it's more of a nightmare." Fuyuhiko sighed and turned his head slightly.  
" Should we do somethin'?" Soda said training his eyes on Hajime.  
Hajime flipped over aggressively, and grabbed the back of his head. He strained further as he continued to dream.  
" We could wake him up.." Fuyuhiko said with his voice straining into different tones. He felt really unsure of what to do.  
" No way! It's going to be like something off one of those scary movies where he turns on us !" Soda said whispering loudly. He backed away quietly.  
Fuyuhiko quickly grabbed his jumpsuit pulling him back into place.  
" Fine, but we have to sleep here then. Let's go tell Nagito."  
Fuyuhiko gave Hajime one last look. He felt happy no one could see his expression in the dark. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but to feel worried. Soda looked at Fuyuhiko for a second in the dark room and then back to Hajime. They felt helpless watching their friend suffer. Neither of them had any idea what to do.

The two eventually made their way back up the stairs and into the dining room. They walked in silence as they both got lost deep in thought.  
Fuyuhiko and Soda made their way over to Nagito who was staring out the window. He was pacing slowly along the floor. His shoes clicked with each step. Nagito looked up from the ground and stopped at the sound of their footsteps.  
"Hey back so soon? How is he?" Nagito kept his expression calm, though even he felt a little tinge of worry. He had no doubt that hope would follow through,but wondered what Hajime may be going through in the process.  
" Uh, okay I guess.." Fuyuhiko looked down letting out a breathe.  
" We didn't want to wake him!" Soda said with a sigh as he took a chair and flipped it backwards. He sat with his legs straddling it on either sides.  
"Yeah, we decided to just let him sleep..so we will be sleeping here." Fuyuhiko said avoiding eye contact with Nagito.  
" Wait, why didn't you wake him up?" Nagito said turning his face seriously.  
" Uhhhhh..." Soda looked at Fuyuhiko.  
Fuyuhiko's eyes went wide and he shook his head slightly.  
Soda instantly became nervous at the thought of having a secret. He shifted his feet nervously as he dangled them on the edge.  
He cracked under the pressure in a matter of seconds," He is just scary you know..who knows what he will do when he wakes up!"  
Suddenly they all stopped.  
A rustling noise sounded from the kitchen. They all exchanged glances in confusion.  
The clanking continued along with the banging of cabinet doors opening and shutting.  
" Is that who I think it is?" Soda said with his voice getting a little higher.  
They got up and walked together moving with fluidity towards the kitchen.  
Soda migrated behind Nagito and Fuyuhiko as they entered the kitchen.  
They stood in the entryway and stopped instantly at the sight of Hajime searching through cabinets. He didn't turn or acknowledge the others as he continued his search for food.  
" Hey, we didn't want to wake you." Fuyuhiko said breaking the silence.  
" I know." Hajime said blankly as he pulled out leftovers from the fridge. He slammed the container down on the counter looking uneasy.  
" You want us to make you something?" Fuyuhiko was the only one to speak up again,"You don't have to eat that."  
" It's fine. "Hajime gritted his teeth as he took a fork from one of the drawers he stuck it in the food with an irritated posture. He looked up at them with tired eyes.  
"Woah, are you bleeding man?" Soda said peeking behind Nagito and Fuyuhiko.  
Everyone's eyes flashed to Hajime's hands. There was a slight tint of blood staining his fingers.  
Hajime scoffed walking over to the sink. He ran his fingers under the water quickly and shut it off without a word.  
Hajime picked up his food stopping in front of Nagito who was leading the pack," Move." Hajime said harshly.  
Nagito smiled sweetly," As you wish." He moved his body out of the way and gestured his hand for Hajime to lead the way.  
They followed a few steps behind Hajime as he sat down at a table.  
They sat for a moment watching Hajime start to eat his food.  
" So, you're hungry now? I haven't seen you want to eat for awhile." Nagito said cutting the silence.  
Hajime stopped before sticking his fork in his mouth," You don't say." Hajime took a bite quickly. He tried to concentrate on his plate instead of the pounding in his head. It ached his entire body almost.  
" You don't really seem to mind the taste of the food now, Do you?" Nagito said speaking up again.  
Hajime stopped and looked up at Nagito with menacing eyes and bit down hard on his food.  
" I'm sorry, am I talking too much?" Nagito kept his posture at ease. He was leaning into the back of his chair with his metal hand firmly on the table.  
Soda and Fuyuhiko exchanged glances feeling the tension in the room grow slightly.  
" Yes. Your voice is grating, you annoy me more than most." Hajime spat out quickly before continuing in on his food.  
" Oh, really? How is that?" Nagito leaned forward instantly intrigued.  
Hajime didn't look up but reluctantly answered," Aside from your voice, you're troublesome. Your words are encrypted, and there is hidden meaning to everything you say."  
Hajime stopped and put another forkful of food in his mouth.  
" And that's a problem for you?" Nagito said now with his brow lowering slightly.  
The room is was almost dead silent as their talking went on.  
Fuyuhiko and Soda stayed on edge watching the two.  
" That's a problem for everyone. Your secret motives make you unpredictable.."  
Hajime stopped gripping his fork tightly. He felt a jolt of irritation fill into his chest,"But that's not even the worst part.. You are that way because you rely on luck. Luck is such a boring thing. You were almost amusing..but you lower yourself to such a mediocre level." Hajime stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. The pounding was becoming loud in his ears.  
" That makes you unbearable to be around."  
He turned his attention back to the food hurriedly eating it.  
" Ah, so interesting!" Nagito lit up with enthusiasm though his voice was cold," I guess I shouldn't be surprised..your words are always amusing and full of knowledge. That is why you are called Izuru Kamukura afterall.  
Hajime's fork hit the plate suddenly. The loud metallic sound cut through the room.  
"What?" Hajime said looking up with a confused expression. His head instantly started pounding harder. His mind soared into different directions.  
He shut his eyes trying to drown out the ache.  
His heart started beating faster at the pain that circulated in his head.  
" I mean you are him right? That's who you are acting like.." Nagito started again.  
" Hey maybe we shouldn't ..." Soda started but his voice trialed off as Hajime spoke up loudly.  
" What are you talking about?" Hajime's voice was ragged.  
Nagito leaned down with his head resting on his hand," You can't tell me you don't know..Come on, the Hajime I know wouldn't act like this. Maybe it's better this way I guess.. With you as Izuru know you might be able to come up with a better plan than Hajime has."  
" What the fuck?!" Fuyuhiko said instantly enraged. He got up from his chair," Say that again."  
Nagito kept his eyes on Hajime. Their eyes were locked together in an intense stare.  
Hajime's expression was unreadable as his head soared. All he could feel was confusion.  
" Hey Nagito maybe we should let-"  
" No, I think we should listen to Izuru, he is an ultimate afterall. That's something Hajime will never be."  
Soda instantly stood up grabbing Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko lunged forward but Soda managed to hold him back.  
" Shut up." Hajime said with his eyes still locked onto Nagito.  
" But why?" Nagito leaned in with a wicked," Why would you care about what I say about Hajime?"  
" Stop!" Hajime said loudly now  
Nagito leaned back in his chair and kept his voice extremely calm," I don't really feel like it.. I really just want you to answer my question. Why do you care what I say about Hajime Hinata? I mean he clearly isn't here right now."  
Hajime got up with his hands on the table. His body trembled in pain," I am Hajime!"  
Their eyes all flashed to him at once at his sudden jolt.  
Hajime felt he could see for the first time in a long time. He felt nothing but confusion at the scene in front of him. He looked down at his hands again seeing his body shake.  
" That's enough!" Fuyuhiko snarled.  
" Yeah, lay off of him." Soda managed to get out.  
Hajime could hear his friends’ voices. He smiled instantly feeling the familiarity. He let their voices fill his head relaxing him only for a split second.  
" Hajime?" Nagito's voice returned back to it's calm state. It was sweet, caring and worried.  
Hajime felt himself wanting to look up at them, but couldn't find the strength. The fog seeped back into the edges of his vision and his head spiked in sudden pain.  
The room was silent again as they watched Hajime.  
He finally looked up revealing a blank expression.  
" You are all pathetic." He turned around swiftly without another word. The three watched as he turned suddenly to leave and his silhouette disappeared into the darkness.  
Fuyuhiko suddenly pushed Soda off of him and stood over Nagito," What the fuck was that?!"  
Nagito's eyes never let the space Hajime had stormed off into the darkness," I was testing him."  
" You really think that's a good idea right now?" Soda said dusting off his suit and straightening himself up. He let out a sigh as the tension in the room slowly seeped away.  
" I needed to see his reaction..It's important to know if Hajime is actually present." Nagito looked down thinking now," It's odd actually. I didn't expect that. But it does make sense somehow.."  
" You really need to fucking explain." Fuyuhiko said still irritated.He groaned irritably and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
Nagito got up from his chair and stood for a minute. He stood for a moment trying to gather his thoughts," Well, I was thinking of events before this one ...when Hajime turned. They were very distinctive. The Hajime we are seeing now is different."  
" Different how?" Soda said scratching his head.  
Nagito looked down with a frown," Hajime under the influence of Izuru before was easily detectable in certain events or triggers. When Hajime and Izuru were both present in his consciousness, his actions reflected that. But now, I feel this is different somehow. Hajime is being shut out of his own mind. He is present but can't seem to gain enough strength to control his thoughts."  
" You were trying to draw him out weren't you?" Fuyuhiko grumbled as he looked down feeling defeated.  
" Yes exactly,I was testing the extent in which Hajime is still imbedded in his conscious. I think he has a little hold...for now."  
" What do you mean by for now?!" Soda said desperately. He felt a lump starting In his throat.  
" I think..Hajime doesn't have much time before Izuru completely gains all territory. He wasn't able to stay conscious for more than a few minutes today. Which means it's getting worse. Soon Hajime's surfacings are going to become farther and farther in between." Nagito kept his arms crossed looking down. He felt a tinge of despair hit in deep in the pit of his stomach. The very trace of it made him want to vomit.  
" Then we have to do something! We have to help him!" Soda said with a stronger voice than before.  
" He is right. We need to do something. There is no fucking way I'm going to let that happen." Fuyuhiko's brows furrowed into a determined expression.  
" Ah.. Sweet hope. I see Hajime has affected your spirits." Nagito's body lifted in an exuberant sigh as he held his arms against his body ," I have an idea…Let's call The Ultimate Hope."

It was late now as everyone but Hajime gathered around a small laptop. They met in the hotel lobby at the striking of midnight.  
The clock on the wall chimed loudly making them all shiver slightly.  
Their muffled chatter filled the room as Soda set up the camera next to Ibuki. He felt his hands trembled at the stress. He realized he still wasn't used to it.  
"Is it ready yet?" Sonia spoke up softly. She was in her nightgown with a white robe draped around her shoulders. They had all followed Soda and Fuyuhiko into the dining room, still wearing their pajamas.  
" Yeah, we need to get this going if we are going to contact Makoto before sunrise." Mahiru said sharply, but instantly felt a tinge of regret. She was tired and stressed. Mahiru sighed as she leaned into Hiyoko for comfort.  
Hiyoko fidgeted around next to her. She was oddly quiet as she contemplated the seriousness of the situation.  
Nagito has explained to them the conclusion he had come to and it had made her extremely worried. Though, she wouldn't tell anyone else that.  
" Yes I believe I agree. Time seems to be of the essence." Gundam grumbled irritably. He said frozen next to Sonia's side. They were sitting close to Soda who was still working on the video camera.  
" I know, I know I'm working on it!" Soda said as he fumbled around with the computer wires.  
" Yeah, hold your horses!" Ibuki said trying to back up Soda. She gave him a few pats on the back before returning to pacing. She couldn't seem to get herself to stand still. She wasn't sure what disturbed her more,the fact that Hajime was in danger or the fact that she was this worried about it. Ibuki never got worried, but now she couldn't seem to think of anything else.  
"Alright, I got it!" Soda said finally settling in front of the computer.  
"It's about time!" Akane said irritated. She tapped her foot feeling slightly annoyed. She leaned casually into the side of Nekomaru's arm. He was currently lost in thought observing the situation for now.  
" Hey where is Nagito?" Nekomaru said seeing he had disappeared again.  
Peko broke her conversation with Fuyuhiko and looked above the crowd.  
" Hmm. It appears he is right." She turned around once more," Should we wait?"  
She looked at Fuyuhiko with wondering eyes.  
Fuyuhiko sighed," No, let's get this over with."  
They all turned their attention to the screen now as it flickered back and forth between dim and bright shades of green.  
" He better answer." Fuyuhiko said under his breathe as they waited to see the verdict.  
Suddenly the screen unscrambled into a fuzzy image. They waited for it to clear before finally speaking.  
" Hey anyone there?" Soda said now with his voice slightly shaky.  
The screen focused onto a cozy room with red walls. A desk chair was only visible. Makoto quickly made his way into view with a huge smile painted across his face.  
" Hey guys what are you doing?! It's kinda late isn't it?" He didn't fully look at their expressions before searching through the crowd.  
" Where is Hajime?" Makoto spoke up casually. He turned his eyes to scan each one of their faces. His expression dropped instantly at their faces.  
It was quiet for a moment, then Fuyuhiko spoke up feeling exhausted all at once,” There is something fucking wrong with him alright..” Fuyuhiko sighed a huge sigh. He suddenly felt tired of talking about it. He just wanted it fixed.  
“ W-what do you mean?” Makoto’s voice was instantly serious as he scooted up in his chair. He straightened himself feeling the strength in his voice.  
“He is turning into someone else.” Mahiru spoke up now taking center stage,” Izuru Kamukura … Long story short he has become a psychotic jerk, and Hajime has no idea it's happening. Tell us what to do.” Mahiru looked Makoto in the eyes seriously.  
“Wait..what? How...is that..?” Makoto’s voice trailed off and he looked down at his keyboard trying to process what they were saying.  
“ How are we supposed to know?!” Hiyoko huffed crossing her arms together.  
“Nagito said that Izuru is trying to take over Hajime like zombie!” Ibuki said quickly holding her fist into tight balls. Her legs squirmed as her body shook against her control.  
“Tell me exactly what he said.. where is he?” Makoto said searching once more.  
“ He isn't here.” Fuyuhiko said quickly,” He said said this long speech about Hajime not being strong enough to keep control and how it's getting worse...I-I think he is right..He is turning into that psycho.”  
Makoto lowered his brow thinking,” Has he had any other symptoms?..what has he been doing other than the attitude change?”  
“ He appears to have a headache. One that he wakes up with..” Sonia said intensely.  
“ And he never eats. He is also always napping.” Peko said finishing Sonia’s sentence.Her eyes darted to the princess and then back to the screen.  
“ Headache…” Makoto said searching through his mind. He spoke the words so softly the others almost didn't hear,” I-I was afraid of that.”  
“ Gyaaa! what is it?!” Soda said getting more nervous as time went on.  
“ I didn't exactly mean it like that..It's just..I know about Hajime’s surgeries, while you guys were in the Neo World program I was told some things..I think if it's headaches. Nagito is probably right.” Makoto raised his gaze now,” Hey where is Chiaki? What has she said?”  
“ We have been trying to contact her all night, but she seems to be busy. Though she too has witnessed and taken note of Hajime’s odd behavior.” Sonia’s voice was calm as she tried to hide her worry.  
“ What do you think our game plan should be?!” Nekomaru said a little loudly now.  
Makoto was silent still thinking,” I will try to find out more. If Izuru really is affecting Hajime this way.. “ His voice trailed off as he searched for an answer.  
“ Don’t say it like that! What are we supposed to do?” Fuyuhiko could feel the strain in his voice.  
Makoto’s head raised up now and his eyes became serious,” It's going to be okay. We are going to figure this out.”  
His eyes darted down and his voice gained strength,” You’re not going to like what I tell you..”  
“ Well?” Akane said feeling nervous,” Just spit it out.”  
“ I want you to go into the medical supplies I sent you. There aren't many vials maybe 4 or 5. I need you to look for the purple vial. On the label it will give you instructions. Fill the syringe with the appropriate amount and keep it with you. If Hajime… If he gets upset. You have to give it to him. It's the only thing I can think of right now that could help him.”  
“ Wait, so you're saying you think Hajime could hurt us?” Akane said, angry at the thought.  
“ No that's not it. The drug will slow Hajime’s mind in the event that Izuru becomes too much to control...You just need to keep an eye on him for now.”  
The group of Hajime’s friends exchanged worried glances. Their minds all held the same fears. They felt the same ache in the hearts thinking of their friend.  
“ Do you really think he will be okay?” Hiyoko said softly. She suddenly didn't have the strength to put up her usual demeanor.  
Makoto’s mouth twisted into a confident smile. It was wide and full of hope and possibility,” Yes. No matter what, we are going to find a way to help him. I promise.”  
With his words they felt only a little bit of relief. They looked into the spot Hajime would usually sit. Though they were scared, they held onto hope. Hope for a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, it took me what seems like an eternity to write this, not because I'm not interested but because I can barely find 30 minutes in my day to write.  
> It sucks,so that's why there will be more (part 1 and part 2) chapters. It will help me get them out faster, or it would take me so long to write them. Just know I am always working on it ~  
> Anyways :)  
> This chapter was unbelievably fun to write ,you would laugh if you knew my inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy and await part 2!  
> Ps. Sorry for my many many typos ;)


	15. The Headache (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally getting this chapter out! Remember it's combined with the last, so I'd recommend at least skimming through the last chapter if you can't remember ;)

Day 100

* Hajime's point of view*

The morning air was sweet and crisp as I opened my eyes. I was instantly aware of how at peace I felt.   
This is a good day.  
I could tell without even a second thought.  
I moved my body around a little in the blankets feeling blissful.  
My body felt good. With every stretch I felt relief.  
Man, what's been going on the past few days?  
My mind feels..blank. But in a peaceful way, it's not full of it's usual worry and concerns.  
Was I sick? I guess it doesn't really matter. I just want to see my friends.  
The most obvious thing was that my head no longer hurt. Not even a little. It was completely at peace and pain free.  
I guess that's a pretty big thing all in itself.   
I decided to let it be for today.  
My head turned over to the alarm clock at the side of my bed. I opened my eyes a little wider now focusing on the clock.  
It's 7am already.  
What the heck? Why didn't I set an alarm?  
I guess it's too late for meditative stretching.  
I sighed a small sigh then relaxed back into bed.   
I have a little bit before they get done.  
I tuned my ears to the sounds of outside. I could hear birds chirping excitedly. I instantly felt..thankful.   
It's a good day today...  
It's about damn time.  
\---  
I decided to spend my time getting ready. I lazily made my way out of bed. I walked slowly to bathroom,and took in each step.  
I feel like I haven't smelt the air in a long time.  
Today is such a normal day, yet I feel like it's just that much more sweet.  
I turned my attention to my appearance in the mirror.  
Same Hajime. Though I feel strange..as if I haven't really looked at myself for awhile.  
I analyzed the dark circles under my eyes. I know I have been doing nothing but sleeping lately, but there are still dark rings circling my eyes.  
I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the layers slide through my fingers one by one. I suddenly had an empty feeling hit me hard in the stomach.  
I'm so hungry. Not just a little hungry, I'm starving.  
I felt every ache radiate through my stomach. It screamed at me grabbing all of my attention.  
I feel like I haven't eaten anything in days.  
I gathered my toothbrush in my hands and placed it into my mouth.  
Well, good thing I'm about to eat breakfast. No doubt the girls have prepared an obnoxiously huge meal that no one can finish.  
I hurriedly brushed my teeth anxious for the day. I feel excited. Really excited.  
I want to see my friends.   
Suddenly, a strange thought came to mind.  
Chiaki.  
“ Hey Chiaki.” I said aloud and looking up at the ceiling. I spoke the words loudly, but had a strange feeling. I knew she wasn't going to answer.  
Where is she?  
I listened for the sound of her voice, but heard nothing.  
The sound of birds chirping outside broke the strange silence.  
I quickly rinsed my mouth and made my way into the bedroom. My eyes hit my empty desk that sat on the other side of the room.  
Where is my computer? I looked around the room trying to see it.   
I really have no idea where it is.  
I..I don't remember.  
My brain tried to wrap itself around what seemed like a never ending spell of confusion. It almost made me feel dizzy.  
The feeling made me feel slightly uneasy, but I tried to not let it affect me.  
Today, is a good day Hajime.  
I searched for my clothes quickly trying to make my way out of the door.  
I stumbled a bit putting on my jeans and caught myself on the dresser.   
The rest of the morning seemed to go the exact same way. The faster I tried to get out the more clumsy and destructive I became.  
It was exactly time for breakfast by the time I was done.  
I rushed over to the hotel enjoying every minute of the breezy island air. I noticed everything. I loved feeling the sun warming up my face. I smiled with an odd feeling of excitement.  
Wow, why do I feel like this?..I'm pretty sure I'm never this excited about things. Nekomaru’s cheer must be wearing off on me.  
I finally reached the hotel making my way through the lobby. I could hear the sound of silverware clashing onto glass plates as I made my way up the stairs.Suddenly I felt a sense of regret getting their ‘late’.  
I should've probably gotten here early to help the girls cook.  
Hopefully I won't get scolded by one of them. They can be really unreasonable sometimes.  
I walked into the dining room in stride. I was shocked seeing everyone already seated at the table. They were all busy eating, and talking together in a low tone.  
They started without me?  
I felt slightly taken back at the thought.  
They never eat without me.  
Soda noticed me first and started coughing. He looked like he almost choked on his food. He put his fork down with a clank. The look he gave me caused me to stop completely.   
I turned my head looking behind me. I wondered what he was looking at.  
Is he giving ME that look?  
He looks...scared?  
Suddenly, they all stopped and turned towards me. The sound of metal clanking radiated through the now room.  
Everyone's eyes were heavy on my face. I instantly felt uneasy. Their eyes were just as hard to read as their expressions.  
“ Uh, Hey guys..” I said softly. I gave them a slight wave feeling awkward. A feeling I don't feel very often.  
They said nothing, letting seconds pass. There was nothing but a look of surprise painted on their faces.  
I shifted my feet and turned my head down then back up ,“ Uh..so..Why are you guys looking at me like that?”   
“ Oh Hey Hajime! You just caught us by surprise.” Nagito said sitting in my usual spot.   
I squinted my eyes at his position, feeling slightly annoyed at that fact. Though that was kind of embarrassing to admit.  
Fuyuhiko cleared his throat and stood up,” Uh yeah have a seat.” He motioned for me to sit at a chair on the edge of the table.  
The room was silent as I made my way over to the chair. I sat down, still feeling awkward in the silence. I watched as Fuyuhiko’s expression became strained and he motioned to the others.  
“ Would you like some food Hajime?” Sonia said quickly. She gave me a sweet genuine smile motioning to the food on the table.  
I shook off the weird stares and instantly felt a little more relaxed,” Yeah I'm seriously starving.”  
My friends all exchanged glances across the table.  
“ What...?” I said feeling slightly alarmed now. I can't really take the feeling I'm getting from them. The way they are looking at me is..well strange. No one is talking to me, and I don't understand why.  
I looked down at my hands in nervousness. They exchanged glances once more. Most of them looked over to Nagito then back around the table.   
The silence was killing me.  
“ S-Seriously why do you keep looking at me like that?..” I said slowly. My facial expression twisted into anxiety.  
“ It's nothing, tell us how did you sleep?” Nagito said with a smile.  
This is weird. Somehow I've entered a world where only Nagito seems to talk to me.  
I felt a lump in my throat at his words. I swallowed it in a deep breathe. I knew he was lying. There is something they aren't telling me.  
“ Yes, tell us if you are feeling better my friend?” Gundam said as he rested back into his seat. He seemed calm as he waited for me to answer.  
I looked down for a second deciding my words,” I feel ...good today.”   
I looked up from my plate and met their eyes. A smile came across my face,” My head doesn't even hurt.”  
They seemed to perk up at my words. Their mouths twitched into excited smiles. Excited laughter instantly filled the room.  
“ Yay! Hee Hee Hajime’s back!” Ibuki’s voice was loud as she moved her chair back and forth. Her words made me smile. I missed that.  
“ Nice to see your weak arms in here again!” Nekomaru laughed loudly.He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
The others greeted me in the same odd manner.  
I don't understand what they are talking about. There is so much I don't understand.  
Their reactions are definitely unusual, but I feel relaxed. I don't really want to ruin the day.  
“So are you gonna keep staring at us like an idiot or are you going to actually eat something?” Mahiru gave me a half smirk. She stood up from her chair and picked up a plate. Instantly she started filling it with large amounts of food.  
I didn't mind though. My stomach pain was almost uncomfortable.  
“Ahh, big bro Hajime sit by me!” Hiyoko screeched from the other side of the table. She gave me a bratty smile and got up from her seat. Before I could reply, she yanked my chair out from under me and dragged it to her spot at the table.  
She seemed satisfied with my change in seating. Well, at least she isn't being rude to me anymore. That's definitely a plus.  
Dealing with needy,childish Hiyoko is much better than dealing with a rude, unreasonable one.  
Mahiru placed my plate in front of me with a smile. I watched her face seeing her continue to smile as she sat down. I wasted no time and started shoveling down food.  
“Hey, it looks like he is giving you a run for your money today .” Peko chided as she elbowed Akane. Akane squinted her eyes, and looked at her plate. “ Yeah whatever.” She seemed to shrug it off.   
The scene was unusual, but I couldn't really focus. I continued on eating feeling relief in my stomach.   
In Between bites I glanced up at my friends. The atmosphere changed. They were all smiling, but in a different way than usual.  
There is something in their faces I can't really make out.  
“ Gundam get your hamsters off the table!!” Soda spoke up looking upset. He seemed to stick out among the others as he looked frantic,” Seriously man, I tell you that all the time!”  
“ I will do no such thing! My Devas have a right to this chariot just as anyone else.” Gundam instantly shot back. He glared at Soda as he let his hamsters run up his arm.  
“ I have to admit I agree with Gundam. They are just hamsters.” Akane spoke up looking over to Soda.  
“ They are more than mere hamsters they are Gods!Their glory is unimaginable to the unworthy...” Gundam beamed suddenly interrupting her.  
“ Yeah, whatever.. But still what's eatin you Soda?” Akane held up her hand annoyed.  
Soda flinched at her words. He seemed to be sweating a little,” Wha?! Nothin’ I'm cool. It's cool!” He said with his voice screeching in awkward levels. He looked down instantly.  
I finished a huge bite and put down my fork,” Are you sure about that..? You haven't really said anything..” I gave him a questioning look.  
“ He is fine.” Fuyuhiko said quickly. He leaned back in his chair avoiding eye contact,” Hey, speaking of Soda he finally got those machines up and running.”  
I sat still for a moment thinking to myself,” M-machines?...Oh! The fourth island ...the rides..” I said out loud finally realizing.  
My head quickly swiveled to Soda,” What?! When did that happen?”  
Soda looked at me with surprise. His eyes switched between me and Fuyuhiko. He looked down thinking about something. He seemed to be much more serious than usual.  
He took a deep breathe and finally answered me,” It was just a couple days ago.”,he looked away smiling,” Not anything big really.”  
“ No! That's huge! We have to go.” I stopped for a moment shocked by my own enthusiasm.  
Everyone looked at me with shocked faces.  
“ Wait you’re telling me THE Hajime Hinata is excited about us going to ride rides all day..” Akane said holding her hand out. She relaxed her face snickering to herself,” I like it!”  
“ I second that motion! Haha. Dangerous and potentially deadly rides get the blood flowing. All good things to improve your circulation!” Nekomaru said a little too happily.  
“ Ooo Ooo Ibuki wants to know if there will be a special performance by Ibuki!” Ibuki said fluttering her arm in all directions.  
“ You spent all that time getting it ready didn't you?” Mahiru said turning to look at her,” Of course you can.”  
I smiled at her words. I felt excited about this. Though my head feels so confused, I really just want to enjoy this.  
“ Mahiru you too?!” Fuyuhiko said in horror.  
“ Hey she's got a point ya know!....plus Ibuki is letting me be back up..” Hiyoko said turning her head with an innocent smile. The girls giggled in unison.  
“ It will be alright, it will be fun.” Peko said calmly as she laid her hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.  
He seemed to relax at her touch but turned toward Nagito,” What do you say Nagito? You up for rides and some uh..music?”   
Nagito gave him a calm smile,” Well, what could it hurt... But only if Hajime agrees to ride one with me.” Nagito gave me a weird look. I could see the corners of his mouth lifting up into a sly smile.  
I knew my expression had to have twisted.  
It was strange enough that everyone was acting weird, but this is just odd.  
“Uh..” I started.  
“ Well, look at that. Of course he will!” Fuyuhiko said now standing up as he began to pick up his plate. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, but kept his head hidden.  
“ H-hey Wa-” I started,but as always never got to finish.  
“ I think that's a splendid idea! We could all use a good day off.” Sonia smiled sweetly as she picked up Gundam and Soda’s plates.  
“Hey wait! Mind if I take the stuff?!” Soda got up quickly saying nothing else. His voice was shaky as his nervousness showed through. He grabbed the plates quickly and stumbled towards the kitchen.  
Something is definitely wrong with him.  
Gundam chuckled at Soda’s struggling.  
“ It appears I should be of assistance.” Gundam picked up a few things before following Soda toward the kitchen. I watched them in wonder, but directed my eyes back to Sonia.  
Sonia got up and walked over to sit beside me. She gave me a sweet smile and a napkin.   
I was still eating, and I wasn't giving up my food anytime soon.  
“ How is it?” She said watching my face.  
“ Uh...Good. You did a good job. I can tell you made this.”  
Because it's weird..She has a habit of making dishes that are out of the ordinary. But it's still good nonetheless.  
“ You don't have to say that..” She said quickly. She turned her eyes away.  
The excited sounds of my friends chatter faded into the background.  
I was taken back a little but her reaction.  
“ What?..” I said feeling confused,” No, I'm serious this is good.” I looked at her more closely.  
She seemed to be looking for the words to say.   
She looks worried about me..and also..sad. Somehow she looks sad.  
“ Hey..would I lie?.. I promise.” I said firmly. It was an oddly serious comment. But I feel like we are talking about something much larger than her cooking. I feel as if I'm encouraging her in another way. I just don't know what it is. My mind searched for the answer, but only found static.  
She seemed to gain her confidence back. Sonia placed her hands in her lap and smiled with a new strength,” Thank you Hajime.”  
I smiled feeling happy, but weird at the same time.  
There were so many missing pieces to the puzzle of my mind.  
Suddenly I remembered..   
“ Hey have you guys talked to Chiaki?”  
I said looking up from my plate. I was nearly done now as I scraped food from the sides.  
Their eyes left mine and they turned towards the wall.  
My eyes landed on the black box attached to the wall. I suddenly remembered seeing Chiaki appear in front of me for the first time. She felt so real… I just feel like I haven't talked to her in forever.  
I'm still not sure why she didn't answer me.  
“ Uh..yeah. She is busy with something. But she didn't tell us what.” Fuyuhiko said quickly still avoiding eye contact.  
“ Oh..yes.. That is it.” Sonia gave me a halfhearted smile.   
“ Let us clean up for breakfast since you are done. Then we can head out for the day.” Peko said before I could reply. She grabbed my plate and walked over to Sonia. She whispered something to her and they got up heading to the kitchen.  
Fuyuhiko gave me a pat on the back before following them.  
I sat still, looking over to the black box once more.  
They are hiding something from me. They may be Ultimates, but lying isn't their best skill.  
I sighed feeling the weight of it all.   
Why would they lie to me?..I mean..I'm the leader... And we promised no secrets.  
I felt worry start to turn in my stomach.  
“Hey Hajime, Let's go get ready.” Nagito said breaking me out of my thoughts. He got up without another word.  
I don't really know how much more ready I need to get, but I nodded in agreement.  
This day is turning out to be much more eventful than I would have thought it would be.  
I got up awkwardly following him. I sighed and shrank away from him as we met in stride. At least he isn't treating me like some kind of alien. That much is comforting.  
\--  
“WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!!” Nekomaru’s voice echoed through the air. It ricocheted off the distant metal structures. We approached the fourth island on a cobblestone path. I looked in towards the machines and the faded buildings.  
This place looks like it used to be a lot of fun. It now looks like a hollow shell with rusted rides and chipping paint.  
We walked together in a group, though I felt out of place. I felt everyone's eyes on me, always watching me.  
It's like they're waiting for something to happen..  
I walked in front while most of them followed behind. Nagito seemed to keep pace with me as we walked up closer to the rides. He didn't say much to me though.  
We stopped in front of the cathedral building that Ibuki had set up in. She was already inside practicing. We listened as her loud singing came from the building. It echoed throughout the blue sky, and vibrated the ground. Hiyoko and Mahiru had also decided to join her in there.  
“ Doesn't Ibuki want to ride any rides?” I said looked behind me to face Soda.  
He looked away only answering me from a distance,” Yeah..I'm supposed to go get her when we figure out if they are ‘death traps’ or not..plus she is really excited about performing.” He said with an amused smile.  
I gave him a smile,as he turned away quickly. I looked away trying to hold in my frustration.  
Why do they keep acting like that..?  
“Hey, Hajime why don't you just go get Ibuki and the other girls now so we can all go together?” Nagito spoke up with a smile.   
I looked at him strangely. He is acting weird..definitely not usual Komaeda.  
Since when does Nagito ever take charge in situations like this? He usually ignored us.  
“ Uh sure..” I carelessly agreed. I looked at my friends once more..they all gave me small smiles and turned away. I let out a sigh before walking into the cathedral.

*Third Person Point of View*

“ Can any of you tell me why you're acting like that?” Nagito said sounding a lot more serious than usual. His voice strained in an annoyed tone.  
“ Huh?! Acting like w-what?” Soda said nervously.  
“ It's not just you..it's all of you.” Nagito said sternly with a disturbed look on his face,” You’re treating Hajime differently..and he is noticing.”  
“ Wha- you think he can tell...?” Fuyuhiko said a little annoyed at the fact.  
“ It's obvious.. I knew you guys weren't the greatest liars, but this is ridiculous.” Nagito said holding his head,” More than that..you’re putting him in danger.” Nagito’s body was slightly more rigid now as he turned his shoulders to the group.  
“ What do you mean by that?” Sonia said tilting her head.  
“ Yeah, what going to really happen if he finds out anyway?” Akane said sternly.  
“ Well, I thought you all knew him a little better than that..I mean I've had the least amount of contact with him yet I seem to know more than all of you combined..” Nagito looked down pondering that fact,”Anyway, Hajime wouldn't be able to handle this right now. His mental state is already altered..finding out he is missing whole days will throw him into a panic.” Nagito looked down as he shifted his feet and brought his arms to his chest crossing them over one another.  
“ I just don't think telling him is the right option. Not right now... if he finds out.. There is no telling how he will react.”  
The group sat in silence for a moment letting his words sink in.  
“ It appears you are right.” Peko said sternly. She looked far off then back at Nagito,” Hajime has had to deal with a lot lately..I do not think he will benefit from this.”  
“ How am I going to keep a secret that long?!” Soda said nervous now at the thought. He held his head and shifted his feet anxiously.  
“ You’re going to have to..” Nagito said still very serious.  
“ Hey don't think of it as a secret, think of it like..it's saving Hajime. I know we see eye to eye on this.. We both want to see him better..right now this is the best damn option we have got.” Fuyuhiko looked at Soda giving him reassuring smirk. Though, he felt unsure himself. He definitely wasn't used to being encouraging.  
“ Y-Yeah..I-I can do that..” Soda said still looking down and rubbing his head. He fidgeted nervously, still doubting himself.  
“We have to make sure you will keep true to your word.” Sonia spoke up again with her eyes full of determination,”Give me your hand.”  
Soda jumped back in surprise,” Wha-Why?!”  
Sonia reached down from behind her back and pulled out a small knife. She stuck her hand out waiting for Soda to give her his hand.  
“ Sonia what the hell?! Where did you get that from?!” Fuyuhiko jumped back in surprise.  
“ Woah the princess just got interesting!” Akane laughed loudly,” I didn't know you had it in ya kid.”  
“ Gyyyaa!!! What?! No way Gundam control your girlfriend!” Soda wailed in horror.  
“ Hahah what a perfect idea my queen! His blood is the perfect specimen for the blood oath!” Gundam chuckled watching Soda fidget around in fear.  
“ Ahh come on. What about a pinky promise?! Isn't that good enough?!” Soda said backing away slowly.  
“Fwhahahah I shall hold him down for you!” Gundam boomed with laughter.  
“ Yeah let me hold em’ down! I mean it IS for Hajime right?” Akane said with a huge smile.  
“She has a point!” Nekomaru added.  
Gundam and Akane moved toward Soda ,who was holding out a shaky pinky finger. There was a scrambling and laughter sounded throughout the group.  
“ Hey..what are you guys doing…?” Hajime appeared suddenly behind them.  
They all stopped. Gundam and Akane both had a hold on Kazuichi.   
“ Yeah..uhh and why wasn't Ibuki invited?!” Ibuki said obviously amused by the scene.  
“ No doubt just rough housing again.” Mahiru said with her arms crossed. Hiyoko appeared beside her observing the scene.  
The two released Soda immediately and retreated as though nothing had happened.  
“ Anyway, are you all set?” Nagito spoke up for the group once again. He turned toward Hajime with a beaming smile.  
“ Uh yeah I think so.” Hajime said with his eyes still on his friends.  
“ Good. Let's make it a good day.”  
With Nagito’s words they followed him forward through the once fun park.  
\---  
*Hajime’s point of view*

The sun was starting to set now as we all gathered in an area filled with different booths. It looked to be the remnants of what used to be carnival games. They were faded and torn now. The salt peeled away the paint making it look much older than it probably was.  
Nevertheless everyone was having fun looking around and playing some of them that still worked.  
I mostly stayed back watching the others. I felt oddly content with that. I was happy just to be there. The same odd feeling came to mind.   
My mind is still blank.  
And..They are hiding something. That much is apparent. They are more timid around me than usual , and even though I know they try to hide it..they talk differently.  
I guess there is nothing I can do about that right now. They will tell me when they are ready.  
Suddenly, I was jolted away from my thoughts by a loud crash. It was quickly followed by gasps and laughter.  
“ Holy shit, Nekomaru what the hell?!” Fuyuhiko said first. My friends were all gathered around one of the booths. I walked up on the scene the everyone was gawking at.  
Nekomaru had thrown one of the balls so hard it crashed through the back and was gone out of sight.  
“ Metal man is being a show off again.” Hiyoko huffed. She rolled her eyes and turned around in boredom.  
“ Why do you call him that? You never even saw it.” Fuyuhiko laughed to himself.  
“ Woah!!” Soda laughed wildly,”You have to teach me how to throw like that!” Soda ran over to the wall observing the hole.  
“ It's all in the way you position your body, maybe I will show you sometime.” Nekomaru's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“ Hey! He has gotta show me first!” Akane spoke up now squinting at Soda. She seemed to take a defensive position in front of Nekomaru.  
Of course Nekomaru was completely oblivious in the situation.  
I walked in closer watching them.   
“ Why must we leave a trail of destruction everywhere we go?” Peko said now touching the tip of her fingers on the jagged edges of the hole Nekomaru had created.  
“ You really think that's surprising with this crowd?” Mahiru said as she propped herself up against one of the booths. We were all huddled in a circle now. Akane, Nekomaru, and Soda were still arguing in the middle. But I decided to tune them out for now.  
I looked over towards the sun feeling the light on my face. It made me feel calm and warm.  
“ You doing okay?” Nagito appeared beside me suddenly.  
I jumped at his voice. What the hell?  
“ Uh yeah.. I'm fine..just enjoying it out here.”  
The voices of my friends hushed slightly. Suddenly everyone was looking at me again.  
“ Hey, so is anyone ready to eat yet?” Mahiru held out her hand. She observed us all with a questioning gaze.  
“ Yeah, I'm kind of starving.” I admitted quickly. I haven't felt full all day, and we have been out here awhile.  
Ibuki made us ride the roller coaster more times than I could count. The rough tracks and jagged movements made my body sore already. I rubbed my shoulder slightly.  
“ Woah! Hold it!” Ibuki practically screamed,” Ibuki wants to ride the carousel first! And we all have to ride this time!” Ibuki shot a playful look at Soda, who had ‘volunteered’ to be the operator of the roller coaster.  
“ Alright, finally something entertaining!” Hiyoko said more excited than she has been the entire day. Without a word she grabbed my arm dragging forward on the path.   
I'm guessing everyone else followed behind.   
I listened to their talking and laughter as Hiyoko dragged me uncomfortably.  
“ Come on, come on.” She said growing impatient.  
“ You’re..kind of..hurting..me.” I said between huge steps.  
“ Come on live a little Hajime.” Nagito said in step right next to me. He hadn't really left my side all day. Oddly enough I wasn't upset at that fact either.   
I am slowly getting used to Nagito being my friend again. Plus,it's pretty nice not having to worry about his outbursts all the time.  
Though, he still annoys the hell out of me.  
“ Shut ...up.” I said in an instant reaction as I was stumbling for balance.  
“ We’re here!” Hiyoko exclaimed finally letting go of me. We stopped in front of a large,red carousel. It was faded slightly and looked to be collecting dirt and rust. I looked over to my friends who seemed genuinely excited about this. The sun is low in the sky now as we reach the midday.   
“ Hajime sit on this one!” Hiyoko’s voice broke my thoughts. She was currently sitting on what looked to be a lion and was pointed to an elephant.  
I laughed under my breathe and followed her onto the metal structure.   
“Oh Gundam look at this one!” I heard Sonia exclaim behind me as I walked closer to my animal.  
I glanced behind me as the couple approached a large, white horse. It appeared to have a gold saddle and reins.  
Of course she would like that one.  
I lifted myself awkwardly onto the elephant at Hiyoko’s request. I felt myself awkwardly slide down the smooth surface.   
I listened as the loud sound of running footsteps radiated through the metal structure. Ibuki ran faster than I have ever seen her run. She quickly jumped onto a decorative dragon at the front of our group. She gathered herself sitting her knees on the animal and hoisting herself up. Her giggling filled the air excitedly.  
“Alright! Onward my little friends hee hee hee!”   
“ Hold on ! Some of us aren't even on these things yet!” Akane said quickly. I watched as she tried to help Nekomaru onto a small rabbit. He is way too big to be on this. Come to think of it..we all are.  
“Aren't we a little old for his shit?” Fuyuhiko said behind me reading my mind. I watched as him and Peko stepped into a carriage like object.  
“Well of course not! You’re never too old to have fun! Being a kid is part of life, whether you're 10 or 100!”.” Ibuki said as she hung down her body still gripping onto the pole.  
“ You have an interesting perspective on life.” Mahiru said twisting up her face into a half smile. She was sitting closer up by Hiyoko on what looked to be a dolphin.  
I have to say I like Ibuki's way of thinking. We are adults struggling between feeling   
Iike kids and feeling way too old. Sometimes I think things like this are good for us.  
Suddenly, the lights all swirled into bright spheres. They lined almost every inch of the carousel.   
It was blinding for a moment. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the harsh light.  
“Almost ready guys!” I heard Soda exclaimed from out of sight.  
I turned my head looking around me once more. It was hard for me to not to notice the empty spots next to me. It was obvious they are avoiding me for some reason. I adjusted my body feeling uneasy again. I gripped the pole steadying myself and letting out a sigh.  
Nagito suddenly appeared beside me almost scaring me off of my ride.  
“ Hey mind if I sit here?” He gestured to the hippo beside me.  
Why is he asking me that? Since when is Nagito Komaeda... polite?  
“ Yeah sure..not like anyone else wants to sit there..” I said the last part under my breathe.  
I'm becoming aware of how pathetic I sound.  
We are suddenly jolted forward as the sound of grinding metal and carnival music sounds out into the island air. Soda quickly runs into view jumping on the tiger next to Ibuki.  
“Alright let's get this going!” Soda let out. The sounds of whooping and cheering followed behind me. The ride slowly started into motion going around and around. I struggled at first to hold on, then found myself relaxing into my seat. The feeling of the air against my face felt great.  
I felt alive.   
As the ride picked up pace, I could hear the sounds of laughter becoming louder and louder. My vision started to swirl into different colors as things lost their shapes. Soda must have modified the speed a little. There is no way little kids could ride this.  
I clung onto the pole for dear life. I let out a chuckle as I swirled around. Somehow I couldn't help but bust out into uncontrollable laughter. As it got harder to hold on, I laughed even more.  
I must really be losing it.  
“What the hell?” I heard Fuyuhiko say behind me. He soon followed my lead as he began to laugh.  
Laughter soon erupted louder as we all joined in. The fact that the scene was so ridiculous only made us laugh louder. My sides started to hurt and tears gathered at the corner of my eyes.  
For a minute, we forgot all about everything we had gone through and had left to go through. For a minute we were just a group of friends having fun together.

Day 101

*Hajime’s dream*

Beep..beep...beep.  
The heart monitor rang in an echo. It has to be a heart monitor. There is no other explanation for a sound like that.  
My senses came back one by one.  
Hearing was the one I seemed to focus on for the moment. There was a loud beeping that sounded really close. It ticks on in a steady rhythm.  
Past that I can hear the sound of voices, they are nearby but too far away to make out any words.   
I suddenly feel aware of something. It takes me a minute before I realize what it is.  
I feel..alone.  
That feeling of being alone forces me to feel slightly panicked.  
I struggled to feel my body. But there was a loss of sensation.  
I hear the beeping increase as my pulse rises slightly.  
The talking stops for a moment, then continues on.  
What's happening to me?..I'm not sure..what's going on..?  
I feel suffocated all at once, my heart leaps again as the uneasy feeling spreads.  
The talking keeps going this time, but seems to get a little closer.  
Don't they know I need help? Something is wrong...I-I want to go home.  
Wait, where is home?...   
All at once I'm hit with a sudden realization..I...I...I..  
Who am I? Who is I?  
No...I know who I am..I have to. Come on think harder.  
I desperately try to rack my brain to find the answers to my questions. But there is nothing.  
There is nothing there, as if it never existed. No. It's there.. I have to know what my name is.  
I concentrate harder fighting through the anxiousness.  
It's..H-  
“ Are you awake?” A voice calls to me suddenly. I feel frozen for a moment.  
I guess I haven't opened my eyes yet..or maybe I couldn't. Everything seems to blur together, I can't tell if I'm actually awake.  
I try to open my eyes . It's hard at first, but then it happens suddenly.  
I opened them, then quickly cram them shut. Wherever I am, it's bright. Really bright.  
“ You don't have to open your eyes. I just need you to answer a question for me.” The voice was calm and serious,” What is your name?”  
I stop for a moment trying to find the muscles in my face to make them move.  
I know the answer..somehow I still know.  
I opened my mouth letting strained noises and groans escape before finally gaining the strength the speak,” It's..H-Hajime...Hajime H-Hinata.”  
It's the only thing I really know anymore.  
I wait for a reply, but there is nothing. The footsteps move away and silence follows.  
Who is that? Again, I’m faced with a lot of questions I have no answer to.  
I need to get out of here. Wherever I am.. I have a feeling it's not safe.  
But first, I need to move my body. I focus my attention to my body all at once, then stop suddenly.  
I'm shocked by the amount of pain I feel.  
I hadn't noticed it before, but now it's all I could possibly think about.  
My skull feels as if it's splitting in half. The pain is searing and loud in my ears. I've never felt this much pain in my life. There is something else too.  
Fighting it's way through the pain, I can hear something.   
It's deep an underlying. Something..no someone is in my head with me.  
I feel myself panic now. I let my body jerk as I struggle under the pain. It's no use. I don't seem to have control of my body. The pain in my head pulses profusely taking my attention for a few minutes.   
Damn I've never felt like this, I need it stop. It's too much. It's unbearable.  
“ He appears to be in pain.”The voice spoke up again.  
“ That's not important.” Another said back. The voices were close now and louder. That's the only reason I know they are there. It's the only thing I can make out through the pain.  
“It's as I suspected, he is not yet complete.”   
I could barely make out the voices now. My head was aching. It consumed every nerve ending in my body.  
“ Put him under. The longer he stays awake then more he thinks through things. It's better for him to be silenced.” I heard one voice say. I grunted in pain now as feeling slowly traveled through my body. I winced trying to steady my breathe through the panic.   
I felt pressure on my skin, and then a relief floating through my body. I was being pushed down now.  
Farther away from the pain. Away from the room and the voices. My mind kept traveling lower..deeper and deeper.  
I don't know if I can get back up again. I feel worried, and scared...and alone again.  
There is something I need to remember..what is it?  
I am Hajime Hinata.  
I say the words in my mind desperately trying to remind myself as I sink lower and lower.  
I am Hajime Hinata.  
I am Hajime Hinata  
I am…

 

*Third person point of view*

Hajime’s friends gathered around in the hotel lobby. It was late now past midnight.  
“ Go go go goooo!” Soda shouted as he pressed his fingers into the controller.  
“ What is this abomination?! This tiny man will not move.” Gundam grumbled looking at the screen. He held the game console controller in his hands and frantically mashed buttons.  
“ Ugh give it to me.” Soda grumbled before further instructing Gundam.  
“ Will you guys shut up already. It's way too late for you two to be yellin like that.” Fuyuhiko said occupying one of the couches. He was busy trying to keep himself awake by talking to Nekomaru and Hiyoko. Though he didn't have much to say.  
The clock on the wall chimed loudly causing them all to stir around.  
“ It's 2 in the morning. Can you remind me again why we are still up at this hour?” Mahiru said holding out her hand in frustration. She was leaning into one of the armchairs that faced the tv in a circle.  
“ We are waiting for Makoto to answer.. Do you not remember? It will pay for us to be patient.” Sonia said calmly,” After all it isn't his fault he cannot contact us till a certain time...especially when the matter is urgent.” Sonia was sitting calmly on the other end of the couch next to Fuyuhiko watching the others play games.  
“ Yeah there is no telling what that mean man might say about Hajime and his condition!” Ibuki blurted out as she overheard the it conversation. She was busy playing Peko, and Akane on the foosball table, while Nagito observed them. She decided it was better to keep herself busy or she may get so bored she would fall asleep.   
“ Yeah, and I don't want to have to talk to that fucker again.” Fuyuhiko spat out irritably at the thought. He leaned his head into his hand resting it for awhile. He kept his eyes on the bright screen attempting to wake himself up, though the room was dark.  
Soda paused the game and the blaring music coming from the tv came to an abrupt halt,” Hey do you really think we will need to talk to him about Hajime again?”  
“ What do you mean by that?” Peko said as her eyes scanned the game. She also had been listening the whole time, but still felt obligated to win the game which she had set her mind to.  
“Well, he was better today right?..I mean..I don't want to speak too early, but today was a good sign right?”   
The room was silent for a moment, as they pondered the idea.  
“ I guess it's too early to tell. Who knows maybe today we just got lucky.” Mahiru said nonchalantly.  
Nagito froze instantly at the sound of that particular word. His interest was instantly peaked.He clenched his fist into his crossed arms feeling slightly irritated with himself. He should have known.  
He had felt uneasy..it was a feeling he knew all too well. Today they got lucky, and he knew it.  
But there is only one thing that follows good luck...  
They all stopped talking as they heard a sound come out from the darkness.   
The once chatter filled room grew silent to an unfamiliar sound.They felt a soft breeze and salty air pulled itself into the room.  
They looked into the darkness that shadowed the hotel entrance.  
It was dead quiet in the room, other than the sound of footsteps coming from the darkness.  
“ Hey, Hajime is that you?” Fuyuhiko was standing now looking over into the dark corner.  
There was no answer only the sound of labored breathes.  
Hajime's friends became increasingly alarmed at the sound. They got up and hesitated.  
“ Hajime?” Sonia spoke up now.   
There was only silence, as the figure stayed in the shadows. Seconds felt like minutes as they stirred uneasily.  
“ Hello?... H-Hajime?” Nagito said as he stepped on closer to the door. He turned his head looking back at the group.  
He knew no one was gone, it had to be Hajime. His head raced thinking of the possibilities. Though he knew it had to be him, he wondered what version Hajime would take.  
The tension in the room grew as the person in front of them remained silent.  
They all knew that wasn't a good sign. In the darkness they could hear sniffling and short labored breaths.  
Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the shadows.  
As he stepped into the light, they could then see it was Hajime.  
They stood in shock for a moment at further observation. Hajime stumbled forward with his red puffy, eyes strained into a blank stare. He held up his hand looking at it in shock.  
From his hand, drips of red blood dotted themselves onto the floor with each step.  
He took another step revealing a tint of red running down his back from his head.  
Horror hit them all at once as they let out a gasp.  
“ Gyaaa what the hell?!?” Soda shouted quickly in shock. The loud sounds of Hajime's friends sounded in an uproar.  
“ What the-?!” Fuyuhiko and the rest of the group took a step forward,but were stopped by Nagito’s arm. He halted them with his eyes trained on Hajime. He could tell Hajime was in a delicate state. Hajime's face was wet with tears and his eyes crazed beyond belief.  
“ Hey, Hajime...are you okay?” Nagito spoke up calmly hiding any trace of worry in his voice.  
Hajime said nothing as he stared at his hand. They trembled in the dark light. His brows were turned down as he kept his eyes trained in that one area.  
“Hajime..” Sonia looked over to Nagito signaling to him she was calm,” Can you please tell us how you are feeling?..What is wrong?” Sonia took another step forward wanting to run to him. But she could see Nagito was clearly dividing them, probably for Hajime's safety and theirs.  
Hajime's eyes turned toward the ground. He looked off thinking into a different world. His body continued to shake as he sniffed again.  
“ Yeah, man..You have to tell us something.” Fuyuhiko spoke up and composed himself from his inner turmoil. Just by looking at Hajime, he could things weren't looking great for him.  
They all knew what no one wanted to say. This was a bad situation.  
Nagito straightened himself as he kept his eyes on Hajime. He observed the blood on Hajime's hands and head. He felt an odd feeling of panic, but quickly pushed it away. He collected his thoughts and calmed down his emotions.  
“ Why don't you come sit down?..You appear to have lost some blood. I'm sure you can't be feeling that well.” Nagito spoke up sweetly. He cautiously took a step forward. He knew that if he didn't the others would soon push past him to get to Hajime.  
The others stayed back watching Nagito advance.  
Upon hearing Nagito's steps, Hajime fidgeted back. He turned his eyes to Nagito.  
His face was filled with pain and confusion. Tears stained his cheeks and his face was red.  
In that moment, everyone felt a sense of despair hit them all at once. Small cries emptied their mouths in a slight whisper.  
“N-Nagito?...” Hajime stuttered, he squinted his eyes almost as if he couldn't see,”I-I..It's ...M-my my head...it's my head..it hurts.” Hajime’s hands flew up to the back of his head in a swift motion. He winced as his hands floated over open wounds,” I can't get it to stop..”  
“ Get what to stop exactly...?” Sonia was standing next to Nagito now, only a foot behind. She desperately wanted to grasp the full extent of the situation.  
Hajime groaned again, his breathing sped up as he clutched the back of his skull,” It's-There's something wrong with me.. I can't remember.” Through gritted teeth, tears landed onto Hajime's cheeks.  
“ How can we help you...?” Gundam spoke up from the back. He could feel the desperation in his own voice. He wondered if anyone else could hear it through his usual tone.  
“ Y-Yeah, can you just sit down for a sec so we can figure this out?”Soda said fighting the tremble in his voice. His shifted uneasily fighting with himself. Soda was scared..but not for his usual reasons.  
“ Their right you know..Just come sit d-”   
“No.Get away from me!!” Hajime said harshly as he took a step back,” Please..I don't want to h-hurt you.” He choked out. Hajime gripped his chest as if he were suffocating.  
“ Why would you think that..?” Peko said taking a small step.  
Hajime stopped suddenly, causing them all to hault. He dropped his hands letting them fall to his sides.His head swung down pointed towards the floor. They watched as his once rigid body relaxed into a stern pose.  
Hajime's voice was now cold,” Can you repeat that?”  
Peko immediately sensed his change. Her voice was more strong and composed,” I know that you have heard me.”   
They all felt a strange sensation radiating from Hajime.  
” Will you all never learn?...” Hajime's fist balled up as he stared on towards the floor,  
“Why would you all think that I would want to sit with something as close to filth as yo-.” They words poured out of his mouth but he caught them at the last second.   
Hajime's hands quickly returned to his head and he stumbled backward in pain,” AaHAaaH!”  
His eyes shot forward looking towards his friends. Hajime's expression turned to fear at the realization.  
“ I-I didn't mean that..I didn't mean to say that..” Hajime seemed frantic as his mind soared once more,” I told you I can't get it to stop..I can't control it.” His hands traveled to the back of his head feeling the stickiness caught in his hair. The pain was intense now.  
Sonia and Nagito stood watching him. Nagito could suddenly feel the desperation of the situation. He thought for a moment wondering what his action should be. He knew that the others would be no help in deciding a solution. This was up to him. He took a step back and leaned in closer to Sonia,” Go get the syringe.” His voice was icy and filled with seriousness.  
Sonia turned to Nagito ready to speak. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
“ Ahhh!!” Their eyes fluttered to Hajime who was holding both hands to his head,” I can't stop it. I can't drown it out. My head is pounding..” His breathe increased further as he began to panic.  
“Go now.” Nagito said a little louder. He never let his eyes leave Hajime.  
Sonia nodded with determination, though she felt completely terrified on the inside. She picked up her feet and found her way into the shadows behind Hajime. Sonia hastily made her way out of the the door and into the night.  
“Hajime..let us help you..” Mahiru said still far behind Nagito. They inched closer eagerly wanting to help him.  
“ Guys stop.” Hajime's eye went wide at their advance.  
His face regained its red, wet appearance as he held his Hand out to stop them.  
“It's going to be okay. We can fix this.” Peko said now as they moved another inch closer.  
“ Seriously stop!” Hajime said as he became more disturbed. Every one of their footsteps sent him into a panic. He felt so much emotion mixed with pain. It swirled around his thoughts making him panicked.  
He took a step back and fidgeted back and forth,” Y-You don't understand..I'm going to hurt you.,I can't control it.”  
Hajime moaned as his hand covered his face in pain. The beating in his head was slowly getting louder.  
“ You don't have to worry about us!” Nekomaru said deadly serious. He was becoming frustrated sitting on the sidelines. His voice was hard and strained.  
“ Yeah, it's going to be ok-”Soda started.  
“ Stop! Stop it. Stop.” Hajime gripped his head as he shrank away from them once more,” It's not... It's not. I know what's been happening... I remember but I don't remember but I..I don't know.” Hajime's voice varied in different tones. His words trembled as he tried to catch his breathe from the panic and the pain.  
The group stopped advancing seeing that Hajime was becoming more upset. They stared at their leader with sadness, knowing that they had never seen him like this. Not at the trial, not when he broke down... Hajime Hinata is having a mental breakdown, and all they can do is watch.  
“ Damn it! You guys don't know anything..You don't know what it's like to have all this stuff in your head.” Hajime said through gritted teeth. He took a huge breath and held it trying to stop the pain. He could feel his hands tingling from the lack of oxygen.  
“ It never stops..it never ends. There is so much.. Too much...a-and now H-He is taking over and I don't know what to do.” Hajime's voice broke on the last word. His head suddenly strained with more pain.  
“ Let us help you Hajime. We can do this..together.”  
Nagito said softly. He didn't stop moving towards Hajime. With every second passing, he felt more alarmed.  
“ I'm going to hurt you! Please stop..please stop.” Hajime said with fear overwhelming him, though it was so hard to think now. His head was pounding so much he could hardly get a hold of any of his senses.  
“Hajime..It's okay.” Nagito said as he took a slow step towards Hajime.   
Suddenly Sonia appeared from the darkness with labored breath. She had run to the motel where they had kept the syringe.  
With shaky hands she handed it to Nagito. She felt a sense of relief as it flowed out of her possession.  
Hajime seemed oblivious to it now as he closed his eyes holding his head.  
Nagito looked back to the others. They watched his movements immediately understanding.  
All at once they made their way over to Hajime. Though they all felt the same pain, the didn't let them stop their resolve.  
Through the corner of his eye, Hajime watched the black mass come closer.  
“ STOP! I can't control it.. Get away from me NOW.” Hajime felt the mass surrounding him now and felt them push up against his skin.  
He attempted to open up his eyes, but found the pain too intense to endure the light. His eyes watered with stinging and pain. He felt a hand grab his and he instantly pushed it away with tremendous force,” I said get away from me!”  
He could feel anger building through the pain.  
After being pushed, they stopped for a second in shock. Hajime’s mental state was quickly becoming worse.  
They group pushed in closer regaining their resolve after being pushed away.  
They looked to each other gaining a plan without saying a word. Their eyes were full of seriousness and determination.  
Suddenly,Nekomaru came up from behind Hajime and held his arms,” I'm sorry about this Hajime!” Nekomaru yelled as his muscles flexed around him.  
Instantly Hajime's whole body felt on fire from the irritation. His head swirled with a mixture of fear, confusion, and an odd sense of anger.   
His body reacted instantly as he thrusted his elbow into Nekomaru's stomach.  
Nekomaru's body instantly let go at the force of the attack. He was taken back a few steps from the pain. The shock of the attack kept him from pursuing Hajime immediately.  
In front of Hajime, the others attempted to grab his arms. With one huge push Hajime sent the group falling to the ground.   
“ I w-warned you..”  
Hajime's breaths became more labored as the pain became more intense. He struggled to hold on.  
“ Get away from me.. I told you. I can't hold out for much AhHaH!” Hajime let out a yell as he stumbled under the pressure in his head.  
Seeing the opportunity Nekomaru leaped for Hajime again And took him to the ground. With pure force, Hajime tried to pry himself up off of the floor. He was unexpectedly just as strong as Nekomaru. He had to struggle to keep Hajime down.  
“ Hey some help over here!” Nekomaru yelled to the others.  
“ No stop!” Hajime yelled in panic. His voice was twisted with different tones. He sounded desperate and irritated at the same time.  
Gundam, Soda and Fuyuhiko quickly came to his aid and held down his arms pinning him to the floor.  
The girls followed and held down Hajime's squirming legs. He thrashed around in panic.  
“ Damn it! LET GO!” Hajime screamed. He could feel himself becoming weaker. He knew he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
“Someone give him the fucking shot!!” Fuyuhiko screamed as he struggled to keep down his hysterical friend. He felt pain radiate through his chest. Hajime struggled more at his words. The boys put all the force into holding down his arms.  
“We don't know anything about this! What are we supposed to do?!” Soda said in complete panic mode as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.   
“He cannot hold out much longer!” Gundam said in horror. He knew what they all knew. They couldn't afford to let Hajime change over.  
“ Guys hurryyyy!” Ibuki said with her hands on each of Hajime's feet. They grunted and squirmed having to use their whole body to keep Hajime down.  
“ I'll do it.” Nagito said as he kneeled down to Hajime with the syringe in his hand. He removed the cap and gripped it with uncertainty.  
“ I don't really know what I'm doing..” His voice trailed off for a second before his eyes met Hajime's,”I'm sorry about this Hajime. I hope you will forgive me.”  
“ Please..Don't ..” Hajime said in between labored breaths.  
Without another word Nagito stuck the needle through Hajime's arm.  
Hajime winced slightly as the needle pierced his skin. His rigid body tensed all at once, then released.  
Hajime's friends instantly felt Hajime's body begin to relax under their hands and his struggling stopped. Hajime's breathes became slow as he began to calm down.  
Hajime felt relief wash over him. Suddenly his thoughts slowed down helping him to relax. He felt his eyelids become heavy. His head stung but not from the head ache. Hajime let this feeling take its course and felt it run throughout his entire body.  
He reassured himself that it was okay to rest now.   
Hajime's friends watched as Hajime slowly lost consciousness.   
They sat by his body trying to catch their breaths. Their eyes met each other with horror and silence followed. Upon realization many of their hands were covered in Hajime's blood. In the fray they hadn't noticed it.  
No one said a word as they observed their hands. Despair was taking over without them even being aware of it.   
They had no idea how to fix the situation they found themselves in.  
Minutes passed as they tried to get their brains to process what just happened.  
“C-come o-on.. “ Fuyuhiko finally spoke up said with a shaky voice, “Let's go get him cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked this! I just love writing about Hajime's struggles. From here on out(until the end of this story), it's gonna be kinda heavy. Just a heads up but I'm so so excited...though it takes me longer to get out chapters I still really enjoy writing :) anywayyyys tell me what you thought!


	16. The Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bad news..it did take me another month to post another chapter. But good news it's a pretty long chapter!  
> Anyways feel free to leave me feedback and enjoy! :D

Day 104

*Hajime's point of view*

I suddenly felt myself jolt awake, but not in an urgent way. It was way more pleasant than that.  
Wherever I am.. I feel comfortable. Warmness and comfort surrounded me entirely.  
Soon images flooded into my mind of what had occurred. I winced inside at the thought..but ..I'm Hajime.  
It's okay. I'm fine. Everything is fine.  
I consoled myself calmly. I soon decided I better open my eyes.  
I blinked slightly, letting the light shine through. My eyes felt crusty and hard to open, but I no longer felt tired.  
Honestly, I couldn't feel any farther from tired if I wanted to.  
How long have I been sleeping?..  
The first thing my eyes landed on was my hand. It was laying in front of me wrapped in bandages. My hand was resting on the pillow my head was currently on. I wiggled my fingers checking for injury. From what I could tell I was fine, but my eyes landed on faint red stains by my fingertips.  
I slowly moved my hand and then my arm. A dull ache immediately radiated from my forearm. I winced at the pain..even though I knew it wasn't that bad.  
Damn, my arm is so sore. Nagito must have really got me good. Not that it's their fault they don't know how to inject their friends with needles.I let my mind run to my friends and their worried faces. I felt a tinge of sadness cloud my thoughts  
I hope their okay...  
My worry made me move around more. I moved my legs but I found I couldn't move very far.  
I'm in my bed, I can tell that much from my pillow and the fabric of my comforter.  
With one big push I willed myself to lift my head a little. Just enough to turn it.  
There was a sudden head rush and a stinging pain in the back of my head.  
Though I could tell immediately it wasn't a headache pain. It stopped me immediately.I reached up my bandaged hands to the back of my head in curiosity. The sound of bandages scraping across bandages filled my head. I could tell now my entire back of my head was wrapped up.  
What the hell?  
“ Y-You’re up!” I heard a voice break my thoughts. It was loud, overly cheery and really close to me.  
I opened my eyes a little more groggily trying to find the source of the voice.  
The light in my room was dim, the only visible light was coming from my nightstand.  
I willed myself to turn my aching head over to my side.  
Ibuki was perked up in a sitting position extremely close to my face.  
“ Uh..hey?” It was all I could manage to say,” ...why are you sitting in my bed?”  
Before she could speak I peaked around her. I could now see why I couldn't move my legs.  
Sonia and Hiyoko were at the foot of the bed laid over each other asleep. My friends littered every inch of my room. Some were in chairs while others were asleep with their heads pressed up against the bed.  
I examined the floor seeing the blankets and pillows.  
They must have wanted to stay with me.. I couldn't help but to feel a little comforted by that fact.  
“Hey wakey wakey! Hajime's up and he looks…” Her voice trailed off as she got closer to my face examining me,” Okay!” She finally finished.  
I was still barely sitting up. Still letting my head rest against the pillow.  
“ Ibuki…” I started,but decided it was too late to protest. I slowly scooted myself up a little trying to prop myself up. I could hear the sounds of rustling and grunting from my probably very tired friends.  
Ibuki quickly came to my aid helping me reach my body up. She made sure the pillow stayed under my head.  
My head stung a little at the movement. I couldn't seem to remember exactly how it got there. Plus, my hands being wrapped made everything a lot more difficult. I decided not to decline her help.  
“ Hajime…?” I heard a voice beside me.  
Nagito greeted me with a dazed look. He almost looked shocked. He was sitting in the chair closest to my bed.  
He looks tired.  
I was suddenly jolted around from the bed shaking.  
Hiyoko jumped up excitedly and practically tackled me. She was hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.  
I groaned under the muffled mess.  
Sonia suddenly appeared beside me. She rested her hand on my arm sweetly,” Hajime.I am completely overjoyed at your waking!”  
She looked at me thoughtfully.  
I couldn't help but to feel a little awkward peering up at her through the small little space I could see out of. Though, Sonia made me feel comforted.  
Well, I guess they all do.  
“ Hey, don't choke the guy… Even dumbasses need to breathe.” I instantly made out Fuyuhiko's voice.  
“ Man look at Hajime gettin’ all the ladies worried about him.” Soda coughed a little at his awkward attempt to make a joke.  
The tight arms around me gradually released as they let go of me  
I turned my head completely forgetting about wound.  
I eagerly pushed back the pain and turned my attention to my friends.  
Everyone was staring at me now.  
I felt relief wash over me. I examined their faces coming up with the same conclusion I had for Nagito.  
They all looked exhausted. They gave me smiles behind dark circles eyes.  
My mind flashed back to me being sick. It seemed so long ago, yet like it was yesterday. Our group was much smaller then..  
And I thought They had seemed worried then. But this was different. I could see the sleep in their eyes. I could see their exhaustion was on going, much like mine was.  
We can never really catch a break.  
I instantly felt a tinge of guilt.  
“ Come on. You gonna say somethin’?” Akane said growing impatient.  
“Yes speak!” Nekomaru said in a loud command.  
“Hey guys..” Was all I could really think of.  
“You’ve been missing everything.” Hiyoko said beside me in a huff.  
“Everything?..” I said calmly turning to her,” How long have I been out?”  
My eyes fluttered down to my arm. I could see now the reason my arm was so sore.  
There was more than one needle mark.  
Everyone stirred uneasily. They looked to be trying to find someone to tell the story.  
Peko sat on the edge seemingly more sweet than usual.  
She looked up at me with a calm yet serious expression,” You have been out for 3 days, we believe it's the medicine we have had to give you.”  
“Medicine..?” I said tracing my hand over my arm lightly.  
“ Yeah, uh.. We are kinda limited here you know, so Makoto consulted with a few people and figured out something that we could give you..” Soda’s voice was more mellow than I'm used to.  
“Yeah too bad it's only by injection..” Fuyuhiko said under his breathe. He didn't seemed pleased by that.  
Not that I was either.  
“But good news is they sent us some more for you!” Nekomaru's voice seemed to carry its own light. It instantly lightened our conversations.  
“Yes, it appears you have good friends..” Gundam said with a smile in the corner of his mouth,”He has been quite helpful in your absence.”  
“Yeah, he has been busting his ass to help you out..” Fuyuhiko looked away almost looking angry at that fact.  
Well, that's not surprising.  
“ W-when can I talk to him you think..?” I knew immediately I wanted to talk with Makoto. He always has such a level head. Plus, he is probably the one who knows the most about what's happening to me.  
“He is calling later today to check on you. Don't worry we will set up a call.” Nagito said beside me. He seemed much warmer from his previous expression.  
“Good..” I said as I prepared myself to sit up. I moved my aching arm under me and pushed myself up. My friends all seemed to flinch and move close. I went to say something but stopped at the stinging in the back of my head.  
“Ah” I said softly,”What's wrong..with my head?” I had almost forgot about it now.  
I moved my still wrapped hands to the bandages on my head.  
Mahiru was instantly beside me. She gave me a stern look as she held out her hand,”You better take it easy you lost some blood.”  
“H-how…?” I looked up at them expectantly.  
“Well, uh.. We think it's because you scratch at your scar in your sleep..” Soda started,” See..at first we had no idea how you got that gash on the back of your head, but then it kinda became obvious as we watched you sleep..not that we are weirdos or anything!”  
“Don't listen to dumbass.” Fuyuhiko scoffed,” But seriously the wound on your head is pretty bad..Makoto said if you messed with it anymore you are going to need stitches.”  
“ Then you’d look like Ibuki!!” Ibuki blurted suddenly. She seems way too excited about that. I looked her over seeing the scars on her arms.  
I usually forget they are even there.  
“ So, our only solution was to wrap your head like a burrito.” Hiyoko chuckled childishly.  
“And your hands..though, as you can see it was only somewhat effective.” Sonia grabbed my hand observing the red marks.  
“We have tried our best to keep it clean. Though it's clear, we aren't exactly good at this.” Peko’s face was light as she watched my face,”You will have to be still when we change your bandages later.”  
I gave her a smile showing my corporation.  
“ It doesn't hurt that much..Is that because of the medicine?” I grabbed the edge of the bandages on my hand feeling them up. I tore them off slowly.  
“ YeAh, one of them should be helping with that. Thankfully you will get to change to pills…” Soda’s voice trailed off. He instantly seemed nervous again.  
“ One of them?..What does the other do?..”  
They looked at each other nervously with their bodies shifting anxiously.  
That was becoming a regular occurrence.  
“Guys..it's okay. Just tell me.” I smiled at them lightly. I felt oddly calm. I guess that's the medication.  
“ We had to make a decision..and you weren't up so..” Mahiru started aggressively.  
“We decided it would be best if..” Sonia’s voice instantly lost all strength.  
“If we kept you on a medication to calm you down...it's been awhile since your last dose, but Makoto sent us over a long term drug.If you choose to use it.” Nagito finished. He was serious as he relayed the information to me.  
I was still looking down and letting the words sink in. I would usually be panicking right about now.. I mean this situation is pretty bad. But I couldn't really muster up any feeling.  
“Okay.” I said with a smile.  
They sat silent for a minute not understanding.  
“Okay what?..” Akane spoke up loudly.  
“ Okay..I'm happy with your decision.”  
“You're not upset?” Soda said with a surprised expression.  
“ No… Not at all. Seriously, I will try anything. Anything To Make sure that never happens again..to make sure you guys are okay.” I felt sure of that now. I would take the drugs as long as it means they are safe from me.  
They eyed me still waiting for my expression to change.  
“ Guys..I'm fine. I'm not going to freak out. I'm good. Now help me up.” I gave them a smile before making my way to the edge of the bed.  
The sudden head rush made me sway, though my friends were right there. I settled at the edge of my bed. I stopped there letting myself adjusted. My eyes flickered down to my clothes. I was in my pajamas, and I didn't remember putting them on.  
“You put me into my pajamas?” I looked up at them with a skeptical look. I couldn't help but to laugh a little childishly.  
The girls started giggling and looked over to the guys. They all shifted nervously looking uncomfortable.  
“ Hey fucker! Don't make this weird you were covered in your in own blood!” Fuyuhiko said through a red face.  
“Yeah, we couldn't just let you sleep in your clothes!....Wait!” Soda said with gritted teeth.  
“ I get it. I get it.” I spared them the embarrassment. I listened as they continued to bicker back and forth.  
My eyes landed on the pills on my dresser. I grabbed them quickly examining the sides.  
After reading the dosage, I immediately started opening the lid.  
“Hey big bro, w-what are you doing!?” Hiyoko said in shock.  
It wasn't long before Sonia and Peko’s hands rested on mine stopping me.  
“W-what..?” I said completely stunned by their outburst.  
“What do you mean what?! You're just going to take them just like that?” Soda said with his hands up in shock.  
“Well, yeah..you said it has been awhile since my last dose right?..of that other medicine..” My eyes flickered to Nagito who was still sitting in the chair beside me, them back to the others,” I don't want to take the chance.”  
“But still..you don't know exactly what this medicine will do to you.” Peko's eyes on me were serious.  
“Yes, Makoto warned us about this pill in particular...He said there weren't many options he had, and that this was the best he could do for now..” Sonia gave me a small smile trying to reassure me.  
“ Yeah, he started saying all this stuff about..the side effects or somethin’”Akane looked off into the distance looking like she was thinking hard.  
“He wasn't sure what would happen exactly, but he said the pill would most likely make you sick.” Mahiru was stern. I could tell she probably argued with him in that one.  
Poor Makoto.  
“It's okay..go get me some water will ya?” I looked over to Nagito. Of anyone I knew he wouldn't argue.  
I know that he understands me..and the seriousness of the situation. He understands why I choose the things I do. He may not agree, but he respects it. Everyone else on the other hand…  
“ Hey don't go get him any damn water!” Fuyuhiko called angrily to Nagito as Nagito disappeared into the bathroom.  
“Hajime...maybe we should find another way..pick a better option perhaps?” Sonia looked At me through worried eyes.  
“Yeah! We can't risk your health Hajime!” Nekomaru called to me from across the room.  
“ They are correct in their feelings. I do not feel this is the best option.” Gundam grumbled into his crossed arms.  
I listened to their protests without word waiting for my water.  
Nagito suddenly appeared beside me holding a glass full of water.  
“There is no other option..this is the only way.” I wiggled the bottle down releasing a few pills into my hand.  
“Hajime..wait!” Soda said nervously. I gave the a small smile before putting the pills into my mouth and drinking them down with water.  
This is the only way to guarantee their safety. Even if I have to deal with hellish side effects. It's the right thing to do.  
“You know if you weren't injured I might give you a piece of my mind for being so reckless...however you need to eat and get your bandages cleaned.” Mahiru looked me over with disapproving eyes. She seemed to be going into complete mom mode but stopped,”You know the reason we act this way is because we care right?” Her eyes seemed to soften a little.  
I can tell she is just as worried as the others. She just shows it a little differently.  
Even though they are all treating me like child.  
“ I know...it's going to be okay.” I reassured them. I couldn't be sure if I believed my own words or not. I was having trouble feeling my way through this...but I still had Hope.

 

I sat with my legs draped over the hospital bed. My friends were around me preparing to clean out my head wound. My hands were tight with fistfuls of sheets.  
I was prepared for the pain. We had made our way over to the hospital, where most of the supplies were. They offered to bring it to my room, but I wanted to see my friends. The ones still sleeping… They felt so far away somehow. But I hadn't forgotten..it seems like awhile since I've focused on waking anyone up.  
I guess I've been preoccupied..  
I felt a tinge of guilt hit me in my stomach. I haven't forgotten about them. I will make sure they get up. I tightened my fists harder at the thought.  
“ You ready Hajime!?” Soda said enthusiastically. He came over into my peripheral vision giving me a big smile.  
“No.” I groaned back.  
“We will try to make it as painless as possible.” Peko said somewhere behind me.  
“ Yes, just sit still okay?” Sonia patted me on the shoulder.  
I heard they were going to be the ones doctoring me up.  
I was trying not to think about it too much. Ibuki suddenly bounced her way into view laying her head on my lap.  
“What are you doing?” I said grumpily.  
“Oh just checking your face. Making sure everything is going smoothly!”  
Her eyes beamed with excitement watching me. I shifted uncomfortably.  
She is totally serious.  
“ Hey Hun, why don't you go and uh help Mahiru and the others with lunch?” I heard Soda say behind me.  
Ibuki instantly shot up leaving me be. I felt a breathe of relief.  
“ Ibuki will do anything if ya keep calling her that hehe!” I heard her giggle before leaving out the door.  
It was silent for a moment other than the fact that Sonia and Peko were discussing their course of action.  
I instantly felt nervous again.  
Soda appeared beside me with red face now,” Sorry about that. Thought you might want the quiet.” He smiled at me reassuringly.  
“ Yeah, thanks.” I said before turning my attention back to the window I was staring out of. There wasn't anything really new to see, but I was trying not to let my mind think.  
If I'm honest I feel myself gradually feeling more and more as that medicine wears off.  
I don't really like it. I feel my thoughts struggling and pulling in different directions. It's almost giving me a headache.  
I just can't wait for the other to take effect.  
“You mind if I stay in here?” Soda said suddenly sitting next to me on the bed. He looked at me seriously. I can tell he can see right through me. He has known me long enough now to see when my mind is elsewhere.  
“ Yes, please do.” I said weakly.  
Suddenly Hiyoko appeared next to me.  
“ Hey you don't mind if I sit here too right?! Eh of course you don't.” She shoved her way next to me.  
“Hey I was trying to make things for relaxing for him!” Soda blurted out angely.  
“ I can be relaxing! I will be quiet. No fuss.” She ran her fingers across her mouth imitating a zipper.  
“ It's okay. It's helping actually…I'm kinda nervous.”  
I blurted out. Why have I become so open? You think I would try to keep some thoughts to myself.  
“That's okay!” Hiyoko took my hand and squeezed it up into hers,”We are right here me and the weirdo !”  
“ Hell yeah!” Soda said loudly agreeing despite her comment ,”Nagito is in here too by the way.” Soda turned his head looking behind me.  
“ Oh great.” I said still feeling no comfort,” and everyone else?..”  
“Well, some of them are cookin’ lunch and the others just didn't want to crowd ya in here..obviously we don't care about that.” Soda laughed slightly giving me a toothy grin.  
He makes me feel better. I love his carefree attitude. I wish it would rub off on me.  
“It's okay..” I said lightly, I don't think we can all fit in this little room anyway.  
There are so many of us now, plus we moved in another bed.  
“ Okay are you ready!?” I heard a very determined Sonia say behind me.  
I gripped the side of the bed and Hiyoko’s hand harder.  
I'm being such a baby. If Mahiru were here to see this she would probably lecture me.  
I fidgeted as I felt them started removing the bandages from my head. The relief of pressure felt great. But it also felt itchy.  
I swayed a little resisting the urge.  
I could here Peko and Sonia talking back and forth about slowly taking them off.  
I felt the pain in the back of my head start with the tugging of the bandages.  
I'll be happy when this is over. I watched as bloody badges fell beside me.  
My memory instantly sparked into another direction.  
Mikan…  
Heavy pressure hit me at the sound of that name in my head.  
A deep pain landed in my stomach instantly causing a lump in my throat.  
I-I... wish she was here.  
She loves to help people. Though it's selfish to say, I wish she was the one redressing my head.  
I wish she was here with us. She deserved that.. To be here... a part of our family. To see the real us.  
Right..?  
I winced in pain suddenly at the pressure in the back of my head.  
They must be putting some kind of cleaning agent in there. It stings. A lot.  
My mind slowly floated back to Mikan.  
It's selfish for me to want her here. She actually deserves better than us. She deserves to wake up and never remember us..  
Because of what we did.. That's right..right?  
She is better off without us.  
I tried hard to convince myself. I felt guilt lingering in my mind creating a dull ache.  
I couldn't shake the feeling that I was leaving her behind. She is part of family..and I let them take her. I never got the chance to talk to her.. The real her.  
We never got the chance to show her how loved she could be. To change her view on the world...of herself.  
I sighed moving my hands slightly.  
“ Don't move we are almost done.” Peko directed my head back to the window. The stinging was gone now and I felt the pressure slowly returning as they rewrapped my head.  
“ Look you guys did a wonderful job, and we didn't even have to shave your head Hajime!” I heard Nagito say behind me,”Although I insisted, I'll admit to being wrong.”  
“All done! You look marvellous!”  
I finally turned my head to see Sonia's eyes sparkling with excitement.  
I gave her a slight smile before running my hands up to my head. The bandages felt tight in a comfortable way.  
“ I guess I have to keep this on for awhile huh?”  
“Yep.” Soda said giving me a thumbs up.  
“And you must have us wrap up your hands before you sleep.” Sonia said giving me a serious stare,”Gundam has showed me many techniques!”  
She seems to be proud of that.  
“ And we should probably have at least one of us watching you sleep. We have to make sure you don't scratch at your scar.” Peko said as she started to clean up the bloody bandages and gauze.  
“Yeah, Makoto said it would be pretty hard to get someone over here to stitch you up.” Nagito said with a smile.  
“ Lovely-” I started to say something but stopped at a sound.  
A low familiar hum radiated throughout the room.  
My eyes instantly searched for the black box on the wall. I swung my head quickly resulting in stinging from my newly cleaned wound.  
“Ah.” I winced as my eyes landed on the black box placed by the door.  
Soda must have gotten to installing those boxes after all.  
In a flash of light, Chiaki's pink and blue image was directly in front of me.  
It was pure and full of light, but seemed to flicker more regularly.  
She greeted me with a smile and a held up her hand in a wave.  
As always it left me a little breathless.  
“Chiaki!” The others excited and seemingly surprised gasps radiated behind me.  
“Okay missy, you better fess up!”Hiyoko said stepping up a little.  
“Yeah, where the hell have you been!?” Soda sounded eager, yet relieved.  
“Huh..?”, I said turning my attention back to Chiaki,”You went away? I thought it was just me..”  
“I just wanted to come make sure you were alright. I can see that the others have made good nurses for you.”Chiaki’s voice was light and airy.  
She is avoiding the question.  
“Chiaki.. We have missed you. Please tell us where you have been..” Sonia stepped in closer to Chiaki’s image.  
Chiaki’s eyes met mine,”I wouldn't worry about it..Hey Hajime, how are you holding up?”  
I opened my mouth to speak slowly,”I-I'm fine. Been better but I could be worse.”  
It was easy to be open with Chiaki.  
When she was here I became very aware of how much I missed her.  
Even her voice being around. I feel like she is so distant. But in a different way than I used to worry about.  
Her head titled slightly,”That's one way to look at it.”  
“Okay, You’re totally ignoring the question!” Soda blurted out suddenly.  
Just then the click of the door sounded.  
“Hey, just wanted to check on- No fucking way. Chiaki where the fuck have you been?!” Fuyuhiko made his way into the small room.  
“Hey,Hey. I missed you guys too.” Chiaki said quickly. I expected her to go on but she didn't.  
Fuyuhiko looked around impatiently,”Okay cut the shit, we know you haven't even checked in with Makoto. We have all been looking for you.”  
I stopped in surprise.  
What..why?  
“It's nothing to worry about. I promise. Your efforts are better spent taking care of Hajime.” Her voice was sweet but her face strangely serious.  
“Hey! Chiaki! Don't do that.. You know I'm not helpless.. What is it..? You can tell us.”  
I said a little annoyed by the fact that she was hiding something.  
“Hajime...you trust me don't you?” Chiaki said it in such a serious way. As if I were hurting her by even having a questioning thought.  
“ Of course I do. We all do.. We just want to know what's going on.” I gave her a firm look completely prepared to argue.  
“Hmm.. What to say?”She looked off into the distant with a questioning gaze,” I'm watching over you. It doesn't give me a lot of time for anything else.. Even video games.”  
Her cheeks puffed up at her last comment.  
“That's it?” I said a little skeptical.  
“Yes. I would not lie.” Her face turned serious again.  
“ Well, watching over us or not..You better stop by to say hi more often!” Soda held up his fist with enthusiasm.  
“Okay. I will..Actually I need to get going.” I could see something flash across her face. She isn't happy about that.  
“ Chiaki.. Wait…” I said suddenly feeling sad.  
Chiaki smiled at my words.”Remember I am always with you. Focus on getting better okay?”  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.  
“ Bye guys.” She said with a smile and a wave before her image dissipated completely.  
We sat in silence for a moment.  
I wanted so badly to be upset...and I was. The fact that she can't be here. But, I have things to do today… And she is right I need to focus on getting better.  
“Come on…” I said letting myself off the bed,”I want to go check on Teruteru and Byakuya..or well you know what I mean.”  
“ Alright. Lead the way.” Nagito said immediately following my movements.  
He held the door open for us as we filed into the hallway.  
I took a deep breathe as I walked up to the pod room door. I felt nervous in a way.  
Why does it feel like it's been so long?  
My friends were mostly quiet behind me waiting on my next move.  
My hands rested on the door handle finally pushing it open.  
The first thing I noticed were Gundam and Nekomaru standing in the corner talking loudly about something. They seemed to quiet at my entrance.  
“ Hey what's the ETA??” Soda said walking in stride beside me. His questions directed at the other two.  
“ They appear to be in TIP TOP SHAPE!! But most certainly still sleeping!” Nekomaru's loud roaring echoed through the room.  
“ It would appear there is no new information to report...How did your bandaging come along?..I trust my lady did well.” Gundam’s ferocious gaze switched between Sonia and me.  
“Indeed, it was a glorious success!” Sonia chimed along.  
“Yeah, and there wasn't even a single tear, which reminds me…you two owe me a favor!” I heard Hiyoko beam behind me.  
I stopped and turned around quickly,”What the hell?! You guys bet that I would cry!!?” I turned to the both very defensive Gundam and Nekomaru.  
Really guys.  
“I have no comments on that matter…” Gundam hid behind his scarf.  
“Yeah, uh I plead the fifth!! Hiyoko we will discuss this later!” Nekomaru said switching his attention to Hiyoko. She giggled in agreement.  
I decided to ignore them for a moment and let their talking fade into the background. My eyes were trained on the two remaining pods. They were lit up with a distinctive glow.  
It's hard to think that not even that long ago more than half of them lay in that same spot.  
I'm so used to them being around it doesn't seem real.  
First I walked up to Byakuya’s pod.. Well, whoever he his. I'm startled a bit at my discovery. I hadn't noticed it before..but I can't really make out the person in the pod. Whoever it is..they are all wrapped up with bandages and clothing. There isn't really a way to see what the person looks like.  
It feels weird to think about. But this is the person I knew on the island. The one who stood up for us as a leader. He sacrificed himself for us.. If that's the man in this pod. I can't wait to meet him. The real him.  
Besides..I've met the real Byakuya Togami, and he doesn't hold a candle to this one.  
I placed my hand on the pod window.  
“Can't wait to meet you..”  
I looked around to see the others still gathered on the other side of the room. They seemed preoccupied...other than Nagito who I can tell is watching me from afar.  
I ignored it and walked over to Teruteru.  
Ah, The Ultimate Chef.  
He was.. A little out there from what I remember. Kinda like Byakuya I'm excited to meet the real Teruteru.  
The one who doesn't have to lie to us or pretend to be someone he isn't.  
The one who loves his mom..and cooking. Though, I'm doubtful that will be the case when he wakes up.  
I still have this unshakable feeling this won't be easy. They have so much less experience with us..they don't have the same bond. Just because..well we never had the time to create one. These two also probably have more bad memories than good ones of our time together.  
I hope everything turns out okay.  
I gave Teruteru a smile and nod before returning to the others.  
They were still talking loudly completely oblivious to me. I walked over to them dragging my feet..I feel..tired.  
But how is that possible? I've been asleep for days.. It must be the medicine.  
“Hey uh.. I don't know about you but I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat.” I said plainly.  
“Would you like us to bring it to you?”Sonia said after a moment of examining my face.  
“Why would you do that?” I said quickly.  
“You look quite tired already. Perhaps it would be better to take it easy for today.” Peko’s red eyes flowed back at me in the dimly lit room.  
I immediately went to protest, but got stopped by Nagito.  
“You know Hajime.. We aren't treating you like a child.. You really should rest. I understand your reasonings but..this time I think the girls are right.”  
I stopped for a moment glaring at him for being right.  
“Hey we can do more stuff tomorrow and you gotta talk Makoto anyway!” Fuyuhiko said in an attempt to make me feel better.  
“Fine.” I said softly. I knew they were right. It's not like I have to sleep or anything, but maybe relaxing wouldn't be a bad thing for me.

I settled into my bed resting my head against the backboard. I really do feel tired.  
The others had branched off toward the hotel seeing if they needed any help with food. Nagito was the only one who followed me to my room.  
“I can leave if you want me to..I'm not trying to crowd you or anything.” He said picking up various things in my room and putting them back into their original place.  
“ No..I really don't mind.” I said letting my eyes shut for a second. I opened them slightly watching him,”Hey, you seriously don't have to pick up my room. I can do it later.”  
“Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable.” He said not stopping his work.  
Damn, he is still being so nice to me. He must really be worried  
“ Well, you do know I'm capable too right?...”  
I said a little aggressively.  
Nagito immediately stopped his work and was silent.  
He carried himself over to my bed sitting on the edge.  
I opened my eyes a little more at his presence.  
He looks serious..and tired. Maybe even more tired than the others  
“Listen Hajime..” He started.  
“I know, I know..you’re just trying to help-” I said with a sigh.  
“No you don't know.” He stopped me quickly.  
“When you were out..they were really worried about you. There was nothing but a hopeless void of Despair..it was disgusting, yet from the moment you have woken up it erased any trace of that. Your waking has only left glorious Hope in its path.” His face seemed to warm at the word Hope, as if even the thought of it brought him pure joy.  
“Hey, stay with me..don't get crazy again.” I said as I watched his eyes sparkle.  
He stopped for a moment, his face turned down in a frown,” That was lame wasn't it?”  
“Haha. No..not at all. I needed it actually..”  
“I just wanted you to realize for them..taking care of you is probably the only way they can help.”  
I looked down feeling guilty now. He is always annoyingly right.  
“Not you though of course.” I said finally looking up.  
He smiled slightly,”Well of course not.”  
Suddenly the door opened and Fuyuhiko made his way inside. I half expected the others to be right behind them but there weren't more.  
“Oh. I was just leaving. See you guys later.” Nagito said quickly heading for the door.  
“What?!” I said sitting up a little bit more,”Where are you going?!”  
Nagito didn't stop as he reached the door,”Well, you don't really need me here if Fuyuhiko is here.”  
His face turned into an innocent smile,”I was only filling in while the others were away. We made an agreement to never leave you alone by yourself. ..Anyways goodbye!”  
And just like that he was gone.  
I turned to Fuyuhiko who was setting up my laptop,”What the hell was that?”  
Fuyuhiko scoffed,” Don't worry about it. He  
does it all the damn time.”  
He turned around now seeming more irritated than usual,”Here, all ready for you to contact that guy.”  
“You seem..irritated..” I said as I picked myself off the bed,” And thanks.”  
I walked over to him giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
He seemed to shrug it off, “ Yeah yeah..” I watched as his eyes floated off avoiding eye contact .  
“Well, don't ignore my question or anything…” I said with a chuckle.  
He squinted his eyes at me,” Yeah, well it's stupid so I don't want to tell you.”  
“ Haha just tell me.” I said sitting down at my desk  
“Just..ugh damn it. I just don't know how I feel about Makoto.”  
I stopped suddenly. I was completely taken back at his words.  
“What?..Why?” I gave him a questioning look.  
He continued to not look at me, only crossing his arms.  
“You know he has saved us about a thousand times right.” I said filling the silence.  
“Of course I know that! It's not like I'm not thankful… He is a good guy. I can tell it's just…” His voice trailed off and I waited.  
“I know what it's like to be apart of an organization… You may be a good guy on the inside but slowly they start making you do their bidding, and before you know it...you’re having your friends killed in an alleyway…”  
He must be remembering something…  
I thought about asking but didn't think it would do much good. Talking about the past..it was better to just listen.  
“Listen, all I'm saying is.. You get manipulated and I don't want any of us getting hurt..”  
He finally turned to look at me,”See I told you it was stupid.”  
I couldn't help but to chuckle,” It's not stupid..I understand.. I do. But Makoto wouldn't stab us in the back… Of all the people..I feel we can really rely on him.”  
He listened to my words then spoke,”Yeah..you’re right. That's why you’re the leader huh?..” His eyes flickered to the computer,”Anyways call the guy before everyone else piles in here. It's going to get so loud you won't be able to hear. No wonder you have a fucking headache all the time.”  
With his words I turned to the computer and found the signal button,”You’re sure he will answer?”  
“Yeah, he said he made sure to set up a secure time.”  
I moved my hands to the button starting the call. The screen blinked into a green fuzz. The light instantly becoming hard to look at.  
I could hear as Fuyuhiko took a seat behind me with a sigh.  
Suddenly the image gained strength.. In that instant I was reminded of those who might still be looking for us.  
It was a thought I didn't really have the brain capacity to deal with at the moment. I was trying to deal with one crisis at a time, and since that one seems to be on hold for the moment I decided not to worry.  
With one big flash Makoto’s face appeared on the screen.  
He looks tired..just like us.  
Despite his appearance he greeted me with his usual smile and excited tone,” Hey Hajime!..it's good to see you. Feeling better?”  
I smiled at the brightness In his voice,”Yeah..well you know. I was going to ask you about that actually...just uh..what do you think is happening to me?”  
He rested his head in his hand with a sigh.  
I can tell he has been thinking about this.  
“Well, I think we have kind of pieced together that it's Izuru fighting his way through your subconscious..I mean it's a little confusing considering Izuru is you and all..but you only have one conscious part of you..the part that's Hajime..so it makes sense that your mind would struggle between the two..when you feel weaker mentally the other part of you makes its way to the surface.”  
He turned his head to me looking serious. His voice was soft yet matter of fact.  
“Do you want me to be honest..?”  
His words filtered through the speakers.  
I tightened my fist knowing the verdict wasn't good,”Yeah. Tell me.”  
“ I think it's getting worse..the fact that you are losing whole days and not even knowing it..He is changing your attitude..even your sleep is disrupted.” His eyes panned to the bandages on my head,” He is getting stronger.”  
I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest. The truth of his words cut deep like a knife.  
He is getting stronger and I only feel weaker.I can hardly keep my thoughts in line.  
“But..” He said gaining strength in his voice,”I'm here to help. We all are. It's going to be okay..that's why I sent you that medicine..”  
His face twisted into an almost disgusted expression,”Though, I'm sure it will do more harm than good.”  
“What do you mean?” I said leaning in closer to the screen.  
“Well. There really is short supply for drugs like that,and finding them and keeping it under wraps limits that even further.Though the medicine may help, it's got some nasty side effects...unfortunately I don't know when I'm going to get to send you something else.”  
He sighed letting the sides of his mouth droop slightly,” I haven't exactly told anyone else about this..so that doesn't help either.”  
“What?! What about the other two?”  
He gave me a halfhearted smile,”There is no way I can tell Togami right now.. We have a lot going on… My main mission is to protect you.”  
He said with his eyes glowing now,”Even if that means doing this on my own..I don't want to give them any reason to turn this issue over..”  
I sat for a moment letting the words seep in.  
It's going to be okay..  
This will turn out..  
I had hope, though I struggled with my own doubts. Knowing this thing in my head is getting worse isn't really comforting, but it's not the end of the world. Not yet anyway.  
“ I trust you.” I said finally.  
I know I can trust Makoto.  
To be honest, I'm not too worried about the medicine. As long as it helps, I can deal with a few side effects.  
I've never really taken medication before let's hope it's better than they say it is.

Day 108

“It should only take a few days to take effect.” Was an understatement.  
Gradually from the moment I took the first set I felt different.  
Things that usually sent me into a panic soon seemed like nothing.  
It was great at first. I felt like I had actual control, then gradually it went downhill.  
It's as if a weight slowly settled into my head creating a fog.  
I walked slowly to the hotel for breakfast.  
As days had went on my friends became less concerned about me..other than the fact that they didn't let me sleep alone. My head is still wrapped up but healing nicely.  
I finally reach the steps feeling exhausted. My body feels extremely tired even though I just woke up. My muscles ache and everything feels hard to move.  
That's just one of the wonderful side effects.  
Another is that I'm always tired..I was tired before..but this is different. I can't even stay awake during breakfast.  
It's getting ridiculous.  
My thoughts stopped instantly as I reached the dining area. The smell of food hit me hard,but not in a good way.  
“Happy nom-nom noming!..Oh..” Ibuki greeted me brightly then stopped and examined my face,”Uh..Hajime you look a little green..”  
I opened my mouth to say something,but a wave of nausea hit me in the stomach.  
There was sounds of laughter and talking in the background, it quickly faded as my mind ran to one place.  
I feel like I'm about to throw up.  
“Hajime! Over here!” I could hear Soda  
I opened my mouth to speak,but no words came out. I could feel my whole body heating up.  
Another wave of nausea hit me, making me fumble a bit.  
Oh no.  
Don't throw up.  
“Hey! Emergency Emergency! The S.S. Hajime is going down!” I could hear Ibuki's voice seemingly floating away.  
I don't really have any solid memories of throwing up. Maybe I have..maybe I haven't.  
All I know is..if this is what it feels like I don't want to do it.  
I fell slightly as I tried to make my way to the trash can in the kitchen.  
“Hajime!?” I could hear the roar of their feet falling in behind me.  
In hindsight I shouldn't have gone into the kitchen where the smell of food was stronger.  
It hit me way harder than I imaged causing me to gag.  
“Quickly fetch him the trash receptacle!” I heard one them yell.  
My head was in a daze as I felt the cool plastic under my hands.  
Come on Hajime. Don't throw up...or maybe throw up if it makes this feeling stop.  
No. Don't throw you.  
Don't throw up.  
And then...I threw up.  
My head felt hot and dizzy, and I feel like I can't breathe.  
Finally the feeling stopped and I let go of the trash can.  
I probably look pretty bad. I can feel them around me.  
I concentrated on breathing for moment. I closed my eyes hoping the nausea wouldn't return.  
I felt comforting hands on my shoulders,  
“Here. Drink this..it will help.”  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Mahiru. She gave me a sympathetic look holding out something in a cup.  
I reached my shaky hand out taking it from her.  
“T-Thanks…”  
I took the cup into my lips sipping the liquid lightly.  
I have no idea what it is. I don't even care.  
I feel drained.  
“We must get you up…” I felt a soft hand under my arm.  
“Do I have to…?” I said slinking into the floor.  
Suddenly many hands accompanied me, pulling me off the floor.  
My friends all looked at me with pale faces.  
“I-I'm sor-” I started to say considering I probably ruined everyone's appetite.  
Well, probably not Akane.  
“Don't you fucking dare apologize..” Fuyuhiko said next to me.  
“Yeah come on man, let's get you in bed.” Soda said then laughed suddenly.  
“Don't say it..I know what you meant.” I said still glumly.  
I wanted to argue with them. I didn't want to lay down anymore.  
I don't want to be sick anymore.

Day 109

I woke up in my bed feeling confused.  
Yesterday is all a blur.. I don't really remember much.  
Only that I was sick…  
I opened my eyes letting my current reality sink in.  
I could hear my friends talking around.  
That's not surprising...I moved my hands feeling their heaviness.  
They wrapped my hands again.  
I moved my head expecting to feel the stinging from my scar, but there was nothing.  
“Finally you’re up.” I could hear Mahiru next to me. I willed myself up, feeling lightheaded.  
“Here drink this.” She shoved another drink in my face,” and don't try to argue you need fluids.”  
I tried to take the glass while wiping sleep from my eyes.  
I feel like hell. I feel thankful the nausea isn't too bad for the moment.  
“He needs something to eat! All that throwing up you must be starving!” Akane said looking genuinely worried about that fact.  
I didn't though. I didn't feel hungry. I didn't feel thirsty.  
I feel sick.  
I shook my head in disagreement.  
“Hey!! None of that! We may have a hospital but that doesn't mean we know how to run it.. We have to keep you healthy!” Mahiru scolded me.  
I walked right into that one..though she is right.  
I don't need to resist their help.  
“Okay…” I said with a small smile. I rested my head on my hands for a moment still in my own world.  
My whole body is aching and tired.  
Suddenly I remembered.  
I switched my attention over to the pills on the table. I grabbed the water ready to take them.  
My friends watched me with faces of mixed emotion.  
“What is it.. ?” I said as I popped them into my mouth and took a drink.  
“Nothing nothing, I'm just starting to hate those things already.” Soda said looking serious.  
“Ah, I second that decree. Surely these things were brought from the pits of hell.” Gundam said looking at the bottle with anger. Even his hamsters seemed on edge.  
Sonia lightly brushed her hand on his arm,”Though I agree they are dreadful… We knew this was not going to be easy.”  
She stared at me now with ferocity,”We will not leave your side.”  
I felt slightly guilty again.. They look so worried about me.  
I'm supposed to be the leader..protecting them. Now they have to take care of me.  
I'm not sure I'm okay with that...not that I have much of a choice.  
This is the only way…  
I quickly became aware of how clear my head felt. No headache..no nothing.  
And if there is no headache..there is no Izuru and if there is no Izuru..there is no danger.  
The only thing disturbing me was my lack of feeling.  
I know that I'm happy to see my friends and be around them..yet I feel blank. Completely wiped out.  
“Hey are those huge circles under his eyes normal!?” Hiyoko said suddenly in my face.  
“He is sick you know. Dark circles kind of happen when you puke your brains out.” Fuyuhiko huffed.  
“Am I just supposed to sit here all day?” I said still feeling pretty blank.  
The thought of not doing anything to help out was hard. There are people looking for us. Sleeping friends… And Chiaki has gone away once again.  
“ Nope.Nope. Mahiru has all sorts of fun stuff for you! Heheh.” Ibuki’s laugh was loud as she shook her head in disagreement.  
“ Yes. First of which we are getting you into a bath. I'm hoping it helps you enough to get some food down.” Mahiru said with her usual mom tone,”Now come..let’s get up.”  
All at once they all surrounded me, they pulled me up keeping me from falling over.  
My head was pounding, but not in a headache way...more of a ‘I feel like death way.’  
They waited for my dizziness to subside before letting go.  
I suddenly heard water running and saw as steam slowly poured from the bathroom.  
“Hey not too hot!” Mahiru said loudly.  
“Aye aye!” I heard Ibuki yell from the bathroom.  
“Don't make it too cold either!..actually” Mahiru left without saying another word.  
My gaze shifted to the floor watching my feet.  
I felt everything in my body weighed down.  
I was so busy staring at the ground I almost didn't notice my teeth chattering.  
“Hey..are you cold Hajime?”Nagito said somewhere around me.  
Nagito would be the first one to notice.  
I hadn't even noticed till now..I'm cold.  
My whole body is shivering.  
“Yeah, just a li-little.” Now that I noticed it was all I could think about it.  
“How is that possible it's like 80 degrees outside?” Akane said somewhere behind me.  
I could hear the sound of footsteps and Mahiru suddenly appeared in front of me,”Mahiru, I think Hajime has a fever.” Nagito said with his arms crossed.  
He looks unhappy about that fact.  
Mahiru instantly reached up to my forehead without hesitation,” Well..” She said sounding strained. She pulled away turning back to the group.  
Mahiru shifted her feet and looked down thinking. I watched them with an expressionless face.  
I hadn't noticed till now but someone had already placed a blanket around my shoulders.  
I must really be out of it.  
“It's probably just his body reacting to the medicine...another side effect. It shouldn't last long..like the vomiting.”  
She seems so sure.  
Mahiru is good at taking care of people. She must have a lot of practice.  
“Come on let's get him there.” She said leading the rest.  
They helped me up slowly.  
“You guys aren't going to be in there with me right?”  
Afterall the babying they have done for me..I feel it's fit to ask.  
“Of course not. But we must make sure you get to the door.” I could feel Peko's strong grip on my arm as they pushed me along.  
“But don't think we won't be waiting right outside..and you're being timed!” Soda said as he held the door open for me.  
He seemed to be enjoying his own internal joke. A big goofy smile was painted on his face.  
“Of course.” I said lightly.  
They helped me into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.  
I could hear their rustling and talking becoming louder outside.  
I sighed turning away from the door to the slightly steamy bathroom.  
The first thing that caught my eye was the fresh set of pajamas and socks my friends had set out for me,also the numerous towels.  
Wow...for a crazy group they are pretty organized here.  
I willed myself to move closer to the steaming wAter.  
After clumsily undressing, I wobbled my way into the the tub.  
My teeth chattering was now an echo in the large bathroom.  
The water is cool against my skin as I lean myself back carefully.  
I'm so dizzy, but the water feels good.  
I let the steam fill my lungs and the water do all cleaning.  
I don't think a lot of washing is going to get done, but I don't really care at this point.  
I haven't felt this bad in a long while..well for as long as I remember anyway.  
I don't really remember much of the sickness I felt when Nagito woke up, since I was unconscious for most of it.  
This is different than that.  
That was unusual excruciating pain, this is...hell.  
Living day in and day out feeling this bad.  
I guess it's better than the headaches..no. I know it's better than the headaches.  
Especially because I know what was causing my headaches.  
I need this to work.  
With that thought, I realized how much better the water made me feel.  
With my head back I don't feel so dizzy and cold, and the water is really waking me up.  
Without all that I'm really able to access how I feel mentally.  
I feel so..blank.  
I don't feel worried..but I don't really feel much else either.  
My mind won't really stretch very far.  
The only situation I feel I'm able to process is right in front of me.  
Tomorrow..I feel nothing.  
Usually that feeling would scare me, because it's not actually a good thing.  
In fact..I know that's bad.  
I need to be concerned.  
But I can't will myself to feel anything.  
I feel nothing.  
With that thought I let my head fall down under the water.  
The coolness feels good.  
I pulled my hands up gently putting them through my hair.  
My fingers moved along my scalp till they reached a rugged scar.  
It's still sore,but completely closed up now.  
I quickly pushed myself up out of the water.  
I sat still for a moment trying to maintain balance.  
I guess that's a good enough bath.  
On the count of three, I slowly made my way out of the tub.  
I wasn't as cold as before.  
I'm actually feeling better.  
“You okay in there?!?” I heard the voice of who could only be Nekomaru.  
“Yeah, I'll be out in a sec.” I said quickly before they knock the door down.  
Still, I'm glad they care so much.  
I dried myself with no real incidents.  
I quickly put on my soft pajamas and looked in the mirror..  
My skin is so pale and my eyes so dark..  
I guess I wasn't really imaging this when I said I'd take the medicine.  
But I know it's the right thing.  
Even if this takes time..I can do this, side effects and all.

Day 111

“I'm feeling a little bit better today.”  
I said aloud clearing my throat. I took the glass of water that was handed to me immediately when I woke up.  
It was the first day I had woken up not nauseous.  
That is a huge victory.  
My fever was off and on,but for now I could tell it was off.  
“Hey hey! Goooood news everyone Hee Hee Hee !” Ibuki said making my bed jolt. She held her hand up in salute.  
They were all crowded into my room once more.  
I have gotten used to my routine by now.  
Usually only one of them is with me at night, and then they gradually fill in as the day goes by.  
I had to convince them how crazy it was for them to all stay with me 24/7.  
Though, I have to admit I enjoy the company when they are all here.  
I sat up slowly watching them.  
I'm still mostly confined to my bed, but considering I'm not dizzy I feel like doing a lot more.  
I dragged myself to the edge of the bed where mostly everyone's attention was drawn too.  
On the floor sat: Akane,Soda,Nekomaru ,Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Nagito...they sat in a circle talking and laughing.  
I moved closer to Ibuki who was watching them on the edge of my bed.  
“What are you guys doing..?” I leaned over trying to see.  
“What's it look like? Playing poker waiting for your sick ass to get up.” Fuyuhiko smirked at me.  
I must look better if he is making jokes.  
“You would all play poker with Nagito?” I said giving them a surprised expression,”You know he is going to win right?”  
Nagito held up his hands in protest,”Hey now, that's not always true.”  
“Yes,it is.” I said in a grumble.  
He would easily manipulate them.  
I wanted to watch, but had to admit I don't know anything about poker.  
I've never even big at playing a game like this.  
I don't think I'm nearly competitive enough.  
I looked around the room searching for the others. Gundam and Peko were in the corner talking in barely a whisper.  
I rested my head on my hand listening.  
“A-are you sure it will be alright..?”Peko said in her usual cool tone.  
“Fwhaaa the outcome is unknown! I would not show weakness unless you intend to be bested.” Just as Those words came out of Gundam’s mouth, his hamsters came pouring out of his scarf. I watched as they hesitated on his arm waiting instructive. He said something I could not hear, and soon after his hamsters made their way onto Peko’s hands. She seemed surprisingly shocked as she held the furry creatures.  
Her face glowed with happiness, though she still wasn't smiling.  
I suddenly remembered what she had said about her and animals.  
I smiled seeing her joy.  
The laughter erupting from the card game soon broke my gaze. I switched my attention back to them.  
“So, What happened to your constant inspection of me?.. Usually you guys ask me a million questions.” I said casually.  
“Hey! You wanted us to chill so we are chilling getting our minds off of you for five seconds!” Soda shot me a wicked grin.  
“Yes and Mahiru will be coming shortly with your food and your medication” Sonia said reassuringly.  
Suddenly the door to my door opened with Mahiru and Hiyoko quickly in tow.  
“Speak of the devil..” Fuyuhiko said with a laugh.  
“You’re up!!”, Hiyoko let out a scream,” Doesn't he look better big sis?!”  
Mahiru dropped off her things on my nightstand and analyzed my face.  
A smile smile crept across her face,”Yeah he does…”  
She turned her attention to the stuff she brought and quickly pulled out a white stick of some sort.  
“Here. Take this and keep your mouth closed.”  
Without hesitation, she shoves what I then knew was a thermometer in my mouth.  
I wasn't going to argue. I waited patiently for it to beep.  
She pulled it out of my mouth looking at it with a serious expression.  
“Well, I guess you're right. Your temperature is back to normal...Here take this” she wasted no time handing me a glass of water and my pills.  
Still no headache and the side effects are lessening.  
These were all good things, though I didn't really feel excited.  
I took them and placed the drink in her hands.  
“So, this means I can do normal things again..?”  
Mahiru frowned instantly at my words,” I wouldn't go that far.”  
I pulled myself to the edge of the bed placing my feet on the grounds,”Why not?..I feel fine now.”  
“It's too early to tell! You can't just expect to be okay just like that.” Mahiru said with her hands on her hips.  
“She's right Hajime! You don't want push the limits of your body! I know that from experience..medication messes with your system.”Nekomaru said stalling their game of poker.  
Of course they are listening.  
I pulled myself up getting to my feet.  
“Where are you going?”Mahiru said eyeing me.  
“I'm just going to the bathroom.” I took a step forward accessing my body.  
Just as I thought, no dizziness, no nausea, and no headache  
“See guys I'm-..” I stopped, suddenly feeling a pain in my chest.  
I took a deep breathe as I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest.  
The beats sped up in usual ways.  
I tried to catch my breathe,but found myself stumbling to the floor. I caught myself with my knees at the last second.  
I soon could feel hands on my shoulders, but put my hand up in protest.  
If they try to pull me up, I'm not sure I can breathe.  
On my knees I clutched my chest,waiting for the beating to slow down.  
It was so loud it was all I could hear. The rest of the world seemed to evaporate as I concentrated on breathing.  
My head was dizzy again as I took labored breaths.  
I couldn't tell how long time had passed.  
I kept my head down focusing on breathing and not passing out.  
My heart beat steadily under my hand that gripped my chest.  
The slowed world gradually seemed to come back.  
“Hajime!” I could hear frantic voices.  
They were close to me I slowly became aware of their presence around me again.  
The rush of the world came back now in one big rush.  
“Hajime say something…”I could hear Nagito beside me.  
“I-I'm okay..” I said shifting on my knees.  
I feel drained again..whatever that was it left me feeling tired.  
I tried to lift myself up, but my current condition had me feeling wobbly.  
I reached my hand up for someone to help me. Fuyuhiko’s hand quickly met with mine and pulled me up.  
The room was oddly quiet now as I was escorted to my bed to lay down.  
Their hushed whispered sounded in the back of them room.  
I sat myself on the edge of the bed steadying myself.  
“Hajime, why don't you rest here for a minute?” Nagito said to me then turned away.  
Mahiru crossed her arms following him to the back of the room. They signaled for the rest to come near.  
I stared at the floor listening to them.  
“What the hell?!” Fuyuhiko spoke in a loud whisper.  
“Is captain Hajime going to be okay?!”Ibuki blurted next.  
“ShhhhHhHHh.” I could sense their tension filling up the room. But of course they wouldn't tell me anything.  
“What was that..?” I could barely hear Sonia say.  
“This is a very serious matter.” Peko's voice was strong and low.  
Their whispering became louder and ran together.  
I watched their faces with a blank expression.  
They must be arguing. Fuyuhiko threw up his arms and they all shifted around uneasily.  
Nagito held up his hands probably trying to console him.  
Their arguing became louder and louder.  
“What are we supposed to do?”  
I felt strange watching them.  
I should be helping them, and telling them it will be okay..  
Actually, right now is usually when I'd be panicking and worrying myself...but I have no emotion.  
A fog has taken up my mind putting it in a resting state.  
It's no doubt the medication...maybe it Really is what's best.  
Without that worry and panic,I'm actually able to think clearly.  
Afterall my friends don't know what it's like…  
They don't understand the situation fully.  
I know it's getting worse. I know what it's like to feel myself losing control of my own mind and body.  
Images of me wanting to kill Akane filled my head..  
I know that I can hurt them.  
I rested my head up against my bed frame now.  
Their arguing continued on.  
I felt myself slipping into a sleep,slowly leaving the chaos around me.

Day 113

I swirled my spoon around in my soup bowl watching it move around and stir itself. My hands shook slightly in small tremors. I could hear the clinking sound coming from the bowl all around the room. That is a new side effect that seemed to show up today.  
“Am I ever going to be able to eat anything but soup?” I said sitting in the hotel dining room.  
It took a lot of convincing for them to let me eat here again.  
After my incident, they didn't want me doing much of anything.  
They are just afraid..I get that.  
“Well, that depends..if you keep throwing up or not.” Mahiru gave me a severe look.  
Oh right...I had recently started vomiting again.  
Not like the first day, but it wasn't pleasant either.  
My body is exhausted again..I feel achy all over, but I don't want to tell them that.  
I found myself staring at my food and the table a for a long time. There wasn't a lot of talking, not that I felt like talking.  
Honestly it's pretty late and I'm finding it hard to keep myself up.  
But mostly, I feel blank..the feeling seems to only worsen each day.  
I guess it doesn't matter.  
“That is it!” My head stayed still but I moved my eyes to see Sonia looking at me.  
Her eyes showed dangerous determination and frustration,” We simply cannot go on pretending that this is alright.”  
The edges of her lips shook as her eyes panned over me,”Look at you! This medicine is killing you.”  
I had no intention of answering her. I felt I understood her,but I had nothing to say.  
“Now, now Sonia let's not-” Nagito started.  
“No, she is right! This is crazy!!” Soda said holding his head and leaning back in his chair.  
“Come on let's not fight again..” Ibuki said nervously pressing her fingers together.  
“We are aware of how serious the situation is.” Mahiru said looking over to Sonia and Soda.  
“Fwahaha but do you really know the meaning of your own words? This matter is as serious as death!” Gundam crossed his arms looking at her.  
“Hey don't gang up on big sis!” Hiyoko said with a high pitched whine. Though her eyes were serious. She mimicked Mahiru in that way.  
“ I do not wish to argue with Hajime's decision...however this situation has become more serious in recent events.” Peko said cooley.  
“Well, I'll fucking argue,this is fucking insane.” Fuyuhiko looked agitated.  
I sat with my mouth shut but watching them argue back and forth.  
“Guys we really don't need to-” Nagito started again.  
“Hey everyone's getting all fired up again..I like it!” Akane said with her face turning scary,  
“We cannot override Hajime's decision! But this is nothing to mess around with.” Nekomaru said looking more serious than usual.  
“Yeah, It's not like this is just a fever and throwing up anymore!” Soda said loudly.  
“ Duh, It’s fucking killing him!” Fuyuhiko slammed his hand down on the table,  
“Can you not act like a neanderthal for five seconds?” Mahiru said pointedly.  
“I'm not fucking doing this with you right fucking now Mahiru!”  
Their yelling gradually got louder.  
I turned my attention down to my hands. They were shaking too much to hold my spoon. I put it down calmly waiting for it to subside.  
I wish I could say something, but what good would it do? I'm not changing my mind.  
I suddenly started to feel unbearably tired again.  
“Tell me what you are thinking Hajime?” I could moved my head up to see Sonia looking at me. She gave me a serious look.  
I looked her deep in the eyes.  
She always seemed to have a weird effect on me, something about her is so familiar but I will never know what it is.  
I know I'm remembering something that is no longer there.  
I didn't say anything. I stared at her for a moment and then looked away.  
There is no point.  
“Hajime… You should go lay down.” Nagito spoke up breaking my thoughts. His eyes looked worried.  
“O-ok..I'm pretty tired.” I put my hands down trying to prop myself up from the table. The sudden head rush made my vision blurry. I stumbled through it, and walked towards the door.  
I really just want to lie down.  
“I’ll go with you!” Nagito said cheerfully. He turned to the others,”Don't worry I will make sure he gets back to his room.”  
The room was silent now.  
“Yes, be careful. We will come for you in the morning.” Sonia said lightly,” Goodnight Hajime.”  
“Goodnight Hajime.” Their voices echoed each other.  
“Goodnight guys.” I said before heading toward the door. I made my way down the stairs feeling dizzy.  
Nagito took a place right beside me.  
I stopped at the bottom of the stairs feeling winded. My heart is beating too quickly.  
I reached up to my chest without thinking.  
“Do you need any help?” Nagito said watching me nervously.  
I wanted to say no,but with the way I felt I don't know if I can make it there.  
“Yeah..kinda.”  
Without another word Nagito draped one of my arms around his shoulder letting me lean on him for balance.  
I was instantly reminded of the dance again, and him helping me with my injured ankle.  
He never left my side, even when he could have.  
We walked along steadily toward the motel.  
“You know they are mad at you right?” Nagito said looking at me curiously.  
“Yeah, I get it..but I guess if it was the other way around...I’d be mad too.” I admitted.  
We strolled along through the darkness.  
“So, are you going to tell me to stop taking the medicine too?” I asked pointedly.  
“Nope. I think you have heard enough of that for tonight…although you know they just-”  
“Care.” I finished his sentence,” I know…”  
I paused trying to gather my words.  
“It just doesn't matter. I know I'm sick, but they don't know..”  
“Don't know what Hajime?” He said calmly. We walked up close to the motel now.  
“Don't know what it feels like to almost kill your friends.” I blurted it out, somehow I'm being open.  
“Ah, so that's it.” Nagito said calmly.  
We reached my motel room door and stopped. I removed my arm from Nagito and leaned against the wall.  
“What..that's all you're going to say?”I said squinting my eyes at him.  
“Yep.” He smiled way too brightly.  
“No,lecture?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Nope.”  
“No hope speech or anything insightful?” I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
“Not tonight. I wanted to escort you to your room. That's all for today.” He still kept the same huge smile.  
Wow, that's actually pretty cool.  
“I mean, I can't exactly bully the weak and fragile...” He said quickly.  
“You’re right...wait.. hey!” I said feeling agitated.  
“Haha. Just kidding.” He held up his hands in defense,” Anyways, you should go to sleep now.”  
“Yeah you're right...Hey do you mind doing me a favor?”,I placed my hand on the doorknob waiting to go inside,” Could you let me sleep without my patrols tonight? I kinda just want some time alone.”  
His face instantly looked worried, but he held it together well,” I'm not sure about that Hajime..”  
“Come on..one night.”  
I haven't had a moment to myself for what seemed like an eternity. I will probably spend it sleeping,but still.  
“Fine...I guess it's alright. I will brave the lashing from the others.” He seemed happier now.  
“Thank you...seriously.” I gave him a slight smile.  
I have to admit I'm enjoying being friends with Nagito right now. It feels like when I first met him, before everything got messed you. Well, I guess it was already messed up in the program.  
But I could rely on him then,and he was the only one who understood me.  
Kinda like I feel now.  
“No need to thank me. Just get some rest and don't die.” He gave me a smile and a wave then jetted off like usual.  
I opened the door to my room and turned off the lights.  
I'm exhausted.  
My body fell onto the bed with a thud.  
It shook violently at my weight.  
I closed my eyes drowning out the dizziness. My body ached profusely, and my eyes were already becoming heavy.  
I knew I'd be out like a light. I threw my slippers off and made my way under the comforter.  
I guess I'm not going to have much of a night by myself.  
I finally rested my head on my pillow relaxing.  
It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes before I let sleep take me.

*Hajime's dream *

I can hear a loud roaring sound all around me. It sounds kind of far away, like when you're underwater...muffled and unclear.  
Suddenly a familiar laugh ripped through me,” Ahahahahahhah.” The laugh that belonged to a black and white bear.  
Monokuma. That name popped into my head.  
The sound made me shiver slightly.  
A sound filled with nothing but Despair and malice.  
All at once the roaring was becoming louder and louder.  
Then I opened my eyes.  
I opened and closed them a couple of times. I was looking only at the floor now.  
Loud angry voices surrounded me. Their yelling carried in an echo.  
The first thing that caught my eye was the checkered floor. It was black and white squares lined into a checkerboard pattern.  
My eyes focused on my hands that were right in front of me. I moved them but found I couldn't get free.  
I-I’m handcuffed…?  
But why?  
I looked again at where I was standing. There is a podium in front of me.  
The yelling was extremely loud now.  
Then the sound of a gavel hitting wood sounded throughout the room in a loud echo.  
The room soon hushed down to a low murmur.  
I picked my head up observing the scene.  
I was in a courtroom that felt eerily familiar.  
It was lined with rows of wooden seating reaching to the ceiling.  
People in suits filled the seats. They were all looking in my direction. There's a lot of people here, though their faces are blurry.  
It's like a dark fog covers their faces and makes it impossible for me to see. The fog surrounded the air above me.  
My eyes follow a red carpet to a gold and red chair. It looks golden and royal almost..  
There was no one in it for now.  
I felt more and more confused as I stared up into the courtroom.  
“What is this?” I exclaimed out loud.  
“Hey they will be back in a minute.” A voice said right beside me, I turned back to look.  
Makoto stood next to me in a suit, though he looks more serious than usual.  
His usual hopeful smile was nowhere to be found.  
“Who is?” I said still confused.  
“The jury. They should be almost done with their verdict..it's going to be fine Hajime. Your friends will be okay.”  
“My friends?..” I said slowly. My heart started to beat at the thought of danger.  
Why are they here?  
I looked around quickly and peeked behind Makoto.  
Behind him I spotted my friends.  
They were all lined up with men in suits grasping tightly to their shoulders. Like me, they were dressed in suits and business attire. It was an usual scene to see. I looked further trying to see what they were doing.  
I noticed the metal gleaming from their handcuffs. Their body position matched mine with their hands in front of them. Upon further inspection I noticed something different...their feet are chained too.  
What?... I tried to put the pieces together.  
Why are we here?...  
A feeling slowly started seeping into my chest.  
A feeling of hopelessness, sadness, and fear…  
I feel Despair..  
The feeling is suffocating. Something bad is happening.  
“Well, has the jury reached a decision?! I'm sure we are all dying to hear it.”  
A voice spoke up loudly catching everyone's attention.  
My eyes followed the source of the voice.  
I identified Monokuma immediately. He sat in this royal chair looking annoyed with each passing second.  
His voice is so careless and full of spite.  
I turned quickly towards Makoto,”Wait! Who is the jury..W-what is this?!”  
Makoto gave me a confused expression. His eyes furrowed slightly,” It’s your trial remember?...The Future Foundation is deciding what to do with you guys..I'm your lawyer..you don't remember any of this?”  
Suddenly we were interrupted before I could reply.  
”Hey hey, no talking during the fun parts!” Monokuma said loudly. He turned towards a row of people sitting next to him. They were all in suits stationed on a platform, though I still couldn't see their faces.  
“We have reached a verdict your honor. ”,  
A cold voice spoke up, “ In a unanimous decision we have founded the defendants guilty on all counts.”  
My heart dropped suddenly. This can't happen. This isn't right.  
There was a loud roar of excitement in the crowd now. They seemed to be happy with the verdict.  
Monokuma quickly hit his gavel down again,”Hey I can't hear! Go on..what's their punishment.”  
The cold voice spoke up again,” Therefore We sentence them according to their crimes.  
Execution is our final verdict.”  
The pulsing in my head was loud now. My breaths became unsteady.  
The court cheered in a agreement as Monokuma’s laughter filled the room.  
This can't be happening.  
A familiar pain in the back of my head tore through my skull.  
I moved my hands instantly to Makoto. I grabbed his shirt with my cuffed hands,” You have to do something!”  
He only shook me off. His head was turned down and his eyes looked sad,” I can't do anything for you now..I'm so sorry..”  
“Help!! Let go of me.. no!!” I could hear Mahiru scream first.  
I pushed past Makoto but was stopped instantly. My whole body was unable to move forward.  
My head was pulsing now. My skull ached in pain.  
I watched in horror as my friends were being dragged away and separated.  
“It cannot be this wAy! We are different..I swear..” I could hear Sonia say between sobs.  
She was being pulled away by the men in suits,” Gundam no!!” She reached her hand out before being taken out of sight.  
Gundam struggled and snarled but was forcibly knocked out. They picked him up dragging him out of the courtroom.  
“Hey you keep your hands off of them fucker!”,Fuyuhiko screamed as he was being dragged away,” Peko!! Ahhh.” He was pushed and pulled through a dark door I couldn't see into.  
“Hajime!!”, Ibuki called to me,”Help us!’”  
Their screaming was all I could hear. Despair was all I could feel.  
My head pain got worse and worse with each passing second.  
How could it turn out this way?  
I can't help them..what can I do?  
The room seeped into darkness disappearing entirely. But the shrieks of my friends were still loud in my ears.  
“Hajime help us!!”  
“Please stop this.”  
“Don't do this!”  
“Hajime help!”  
“Help!!”  
“Help!”  
“Help!”

I suddenly snapped out of my sleep.  
A loud banging filled my room.  
“HAJIME WAKE UP NOW!” Fuyuhiko's voice followed the loud knocking coming from my door. I got up quickly, and almost fell over. The sickness I felt was amplified now.  
My body is shaky and weak.  
I pushed through making my way to the door.  
Why does he sound so serious?  
I opened my door and turned the light on simultaneously,” What is it? Why are you here so late?”  
I watched as Fuyuhiko spoke through labored breaths,”You have to..get to the..hospital..”  
He looks like he has been running..  
“What?..why?” I said still not understanding.  
“It's Teruteru..h-he's up.”  
I stood in shock for a minute,”What? H-he shouldn't be up this early!I thought it would take months..”  
“Apparently not, come on we don't have time..there is something wrong.” Without another word he grabbed my arm.  
I stumbled forward falling into him.  
He caught me before I fell over completely,” Oh right, you're sick.”  
How could he forget that?  
“Come on I will help you but we have to hurry.” His voice was serious and fast.  
He didn't give me time to respond before he took my arm like Nagito did.  
He instantly push forwarded and I stumbled trying to keep up. I didn't even have shoes on.  
I tried to keep my head up despite the constant bumping.  
Fuyuhiko dragged me along with him, not wasting time talking.  
“Ow..ow.” I said every few seconds as we stepped along rugged paths. My tired body swayed in different directions.  
My heart was beating faster and faster.  
I could feel the hard thumping in my chest.  
There is no time to deal with that now.  
We have to get to the hospital.  
We finally reached the front door and burst through into the hospital.  
I stumbled again leaving Fuyuhiko to barely catch me. He caught me with both arms and steadied me.  
“Holy shit Hajime! You didn't tell me you were bleeding?!” He pulled away from me with blood on his hands,” Dammit, I knew it was wrong to give you a night alone. Damn Nagito.”  
At the mention of it, I suddenly realized my head hurt.  
The pain was strong now and I could feel warm against my head. I reached my hand up wiping the blood that had trickled onto my face.  
“Oh.. We don't have time.” I started for the stairwell.  
“Hell no, come back here. I can't take you up there all bloody, plus you’re bleeding a lot..” He grabbed me holding me in place. His eyes darted around looking for something.  
I watched as he reached up to his long sleeve tearing it from his shirt.  
“What are you doing?!” I said in shock.  
“We don't have time to find bandages. Now fucking hold still.” He grabbed the fabric and pulled it around my head.  
The pressure made my wound sting.  
“What is wrong..you don't know anything about what's happening?” I said quickly.  
As he finished wrapping my head he spoke in labored breaths, ”Not really. Chiaki warned us that he was waking up. We decided to let you sleep, and we headed over. I was the the last one to get there and Hiyoko came out screaming that I needed to find you. She didn't exactly tell me the whole fucking story but she said something was wrong and we needed you…There.”  
He pulled away from me and wiped his bloody hands on his pants,” Don't say I never did anything for you.. Now come on.”  
He grabbed me again and rushed me up the stairs.  
I honestly didn't know what to think.  
It could be anything.  
I wasn't nervous though. Usually I am, but I can tell this medication is keeping me calm.  
My heart was beating rapidly as we reached the top of the stairs.  
I let go of Fuyuhiko trying to catch my breathe.  
“Hey, Are you okay?” He said seriously.  
“Yeah, I got it.” I said pushing through the feeling.  
I was dizzy, sore, winded, and in pain.  
But I know I have to go in that room.  
They need me.  
I grabbed the doorknob to the pod room, and pushed it open.  
Whatever is in there, I'm not sure I'm ready for...but sometimes you don't really have any other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought of 3 different ways to end this chapter and decided on that one. Haha. I swear I don't shoot for cliff hangers.  
> But a few disclaimers,  
> I don't claim to be medically correct or legally correct in this.  
> I try my best to research some things and make it as real as possible. But hey it's a fanfic in the end.  
> Also, the Byakuya thing. I feel like it wasn't explained thoroughly, so this is my take on it(you shall see in coming chapters)  
> Anyways I really hope you like it!


	17. The Friend (Part 1)

Day 113(Cont.)

I stepped into the bright room in one big stride.  
I could hear the sounds of yelling filling the room in a loud echo.  
“Ahhhh!!AhhhHHHhh! No!”  
My eyes settled on the scene unfolding before me.  
My friends were all clustered together in a big group looking frantic.  
They bumped into each other stirring around.  
Fuyuhiko was right behind me.  
I pushed myself into the group,while trying to maintain balance.  
“S-Stay a-away f-f-from m-Me!!!” I could hear the voice say again.  
Teruteru..  
“Hajime!”  
“This isn't good,this isn't good !”  
“Wahh Hajime, you're here!”  
“Hey he is totally bleeding again!”  
“We don't even know what's wrong!”  
Their voices all rushed into my head at once.  
I held up my hand quieting them.  
“Tell me what happened..”I said calmly.  
I took another step forward towards where the voice had come from.  
“Where..” I stopped instantly.  
My eyes landed on who could only be Teruteru Hanamura.  
He had wedged himself into the corner of the room. He clawed at the wall trying desperately to move farther away from us.  
Despair hit me in the stomach making it harder to breathe.  
He looks so scared..scared of..us.  
I watched him further making sure not to advance anymore than I already had.  
He is in a white chef’s shirt with black pants.  
The most disturbing thing is that he looks to be covered in blood.  
I don't think his current appearance is helping him any. He looks beside himself.  
He is sobbing profusely and tucking himself farther into the wall.  
“Tell me what happened..” I repeated not taking my eyes off of him.  
“He started-”  
“You gotta do some-”  
“We didn't know what-”  
My friends talked too quickly trying to speak at once.  
I quickly stopped them,” Hey, not everyone at once.”  
“Fine I'll talk.... We got the warning from Chiaki, when we got here he was already getting up from the pod. He saw us and he flipped out!” Mahiru said first.  
“Yeah, he started screaming when he saw us!” Soda said quickly. His voice quivered with each word.  
“We have tried to comfort him and he only seems to get more upset..” Sonia said sounding sad.  
“Hajime, I don't think he remembers who we are..” Nagito’s voice stood out among the others.  
We all turned to him instantly.  
“W-what do you mean?” I said switching my eyes between Teruteru and Nagito.  
“I mean...I don't think he remembers the simulation…” Nagito said watching for my reaction.  
“What?...how is that possible?” I looked over to Teruteru again. He was sniffling between streaks of terrified tears running down his face.  
“Well, I haven't exactly figured that out yet.” Nagito said with a smile.  
“What do you suggest we do?” Gundam said in his booming voice.  
“Let me talk to him..” My mouth said instantly.  
I turned my body towards Teruteru, and took a step forward. My feet faltered slightly.  
I hadn't noticed till now but my heart is beating out of my chest.  
The beat is way too fast.  
I stopped for a second trying to catch my breath.  
“D-don't come any closer!!! You..you stay away from me!” Teruteru screamed.  
I held my chest and looked him in the eyes,” Okay, I won't get any closer..but do you mind if I sit?”  
Even if he says no, I'm pretty sure I'm about to fall over.  
He said nothing through a tear stained face. His eyes analyzed me. He finally shook his head in agreement.  
I wobbly made my way to the floor. I could feel my friends behind me. They were in close proximity watching me like a hawk.  
My body hit the cold floor with a thud.  
Instantly I ached all around at the pressure.  
Teruteru watched me carefully.  
He still looks so scared…  
Can this be the Teruteru I knew?...it's obvious something has happened.  
“Y-you just stay right there..N-n-no com-ing closer ya hear?” His voice was shaky, with only a slight accent I can faintly remember from his trial.  
But he doesn't remember that…  
“Can I ask you something?...” I said lightly.  
Though I'd been gaining confidence in my role as leader, I hardly feel qualified to do this.  
But I have no other option.  
Teruteru kept his body smashed into the corner and said nothing.  
“W-well uh...I need you to tell me what you remember..” I spoke up slowly trying to gauge his reaction.  
“W-who who are you…?” He said slowly watching me.  
“Huh?”  
I watched him with a questioning expression.  
“Y-you don't remember me?...Not at all?”  
He sniffed a few times as wiped his face,”No, I said I didn't alright! Y-you don't look like anyone I know..not really..but them..you you keep them away from me..please don't let them near me!!” He pointed a shaky finger behind me.  
I looked behind me to my friends. Their eyes grew wide at his accusation.  
“They’re They’re killers!! I mean..I'm a killer too..Ahhh. Just don't touch me. Leave me alone. Please leave me alone!!” Teruteru clutched onto his arms cradling himself.  
“Hey..just calm down okay?.. They aren't going to hurt you..” I said calmly.  
I looked down momentarily seeing my hands shaking again. The tremors that shook my arms made it distracting.  
I carefully took one of my hands and used it to hold the other in place.  
Teruteru watched me closely.  
He is really watching my every move...probably trying to figure out if he can trust me or not.  
“ H-how do you know?!..D-do you even know what they've done..what we have done…?” His voice soared into different pitches.  
“I do know…” I said carefully,”I need you to tell me what you remember..I can't help until you tell me..”  
I watched him with a somber expression.  
I hate seeing him like this.  
His eyes are so full of pain..he really isn't the Teruteru in the program.  
He no longer has that carefree attitude or confidence. It's as if it's all been shattered in Despair.  
I’ve had my moments too...but this is different.  
“W-w-well..I-I uh..remember before...before I was put in this..whatever it is..I did it for...and you were all…” He looked back to the group,” Hey you you all look different though. Ugh what is goin’ on..what's goin’ on.” He said to himself. He rocked his body back and forth trying to console himself.  
“They do look different…” I said,” They are different…” I started to say,” But wait..you don't remember the Neo World Program itself...you don't remember an island?”  
“A-a what?! You’re not makin’ any sense now! Just what are you talking about?!” He jumped at my words.  
Man, anything I say seems to send him in a panic. I don't know if we are going to get him to calm down.  
“Can you wait here a second?” I said giving him a reassuring smile.  
He didn't say anything, but only turned his head into the wall. He fidgeted every few seconds and nervously scratched at his arm.  
His movement reminded me of my head.  
It was starting to ache now, still wrapped up in this clothe that wasn't meant for bandages.  
I turned back to the group anxiously waiting behind me,”Can you help me up?”  
All out once they rushed to my sides picking me up and pulling me up off the floor.  
With their help I avoided a lot of effort,which is something I know I need to avoid.  
I can feel now why they keep telling me to take it easy.  
I feel so weak.  
“So, Hajime what do we do?!” Ibuki jumped up in my face.  
“Yes, tell us what your thoughts are…” Peko said seriously.  
“Well..he obviously doesn't remember us..not the real us anyway..” I started to say.  
“What?! Impossible!” Nekomaru said loudly.  
The rest of the group shushed him into a whisper.  
“How is that possible?!”Fuyuhuki said furrowing his brows.  
“I've been thinking about that actually..the only logical explanation is …” Nagito’s voice trailed off as he drifted into thought.  
“Is what..?” I said feeling slightly annoyed.  
“Oh you wanted me to continue?” He held up his hand with a smile,” Well in that case..the only explanation is that he had no hope with us..” He said looking down.  
“Huh?” Akane drew back looking confused.  
“There you go with that word again!” Hiyoko said in a whine.  
“Now, now. Here me out. Teruteru had the least amount of time with us. He didn't exactly have any good memories of us considering they are mostly when we were Ultimate Despair. So, why would we be the hope that led him out? He didn't have any real reason to cling to those memories.” Nagito concluded.  
…  
“So they are just gone?” I said skeptically.  
“Yep. Think about it..those memories being extracted and pulled back in..and then having the memories in the program added on separately...it makes them scrambled and hard to remember. We all know about that right? We had to actively choose what to remember.” Nagito seemed pleased with his conclusion.  
“But wouldn't that put him back into Despair?” I said thinking hard.  
That would explain why our old memories are so fuzzy. No matter what, the extraction and then placing them back is bound to get them scrambled.  
“Wait, yeah and if that's true and all, then how does he remember the past like that?! Look at him he looks terrified!” Soda said throwing his hands up.  
“Hmm.” Nagito looked down thinking again.  
“Well, I mean… We held onto the good memories right...and when doing that the old seemed to fade away…If he had nothing else but the old, then he doesn't have all the island memories to taint them.”  
“Uhhhh I think I'm following you.” Ibuki said with her hands pressed to her head in concentration.  
“Then how is he alright?..He doesn't seem to be in Despair?” Sonia said looking around us to Teruteru on the ground. Her whole face was turned down in sympathy.  
I looked at Nagito for an answer. He seems to still be thinking.  
“We will figure that out later… First we need to get him off the floor.” I said turning around now.  
I willed my body to move forward, even though I knew I had no desire to do so.  
Teruteru had stopped crying, but his fidgeting was much worse. He constantly moved his hands from his head to his arms.  
“Hey..Teruteru..” I said getting closer than I had before. He jumped away from me.  
I stopped in front of him, and slowly made my way into a squat.  
“Y-you..you know my name?” He said watching me with worried eyes,” What are you going to do with me…?”  
I jumped back in shock,” We aren't going to do anything to you..you’re safe. We aren't here to hurt you..you won't believe this,but we are really your friends.”  
“I- I don't believe I-it. I won't! I know what we have done..” His voice quivered. He pointed at the group behind me again,” I don't care what you say! I-I don't believe you..they were always manipulating me..telling everyone things that weren't true..monsters..monsters..” He mumbled to himself.  
I sighed feeling unsure of what to do.  
He isn't going to calm down. That much I can tell.  
I watched him as he scratched his arm nervously. He was leaving long red marks along his pale skin.  
“ I can give you something to calm you down..” I said slowly,” But you have to trust me..”  
“Why..why w-would I do that?!” He looked more nervous now.  
I gave him a reassuring smile,” Because you're going to realize sooner or later that we are different… The truth is they are changed just like you. We wouldn't hurt a fly, and we are pretty bad liars.” I rested my knees down.  
My heart is thumping so loud...this stress is getting to me.  
I keep feeling more and more weak.  
Teruteru watched me with anxious eyes.  
The room was silent for a moment as he watched us.  
His eyes floated towards me.  
I hope he doesn't think I want to hurt him, he should be able to tell that I couldn't if I wanted to.  
My body is way too weak.  
“A-are you sick?” He said looking at me with softer eyes now.  
His question caught me off guard instantly. I stuttered back in shock.  
“Uh..yeah kind of.” I said not really knowing what else to say.  
He didn't say anything only looking up at me. He seemed to be thinking. After a long silence he reached a shaky hand out to mine. I grabbed him using all my will power to lift him and not fall over.  
“So, what do you want to do?” I said looking at him.  
I can't get a read on what he is thinking. He still looks so anxious.  
“I-I don't want to feel this way..just..i-it doesn't even matter what you do..” He looked down in a frown.  
I then noticed something...his whole body is turned down. Everything about him is a shell of what it was before. Somehow he is the Teruteru I knew, but at the same time he isn't.  
He has no good memories of us..no hope.  
Then how is he here not in Despair?  
I guess it doesn't matter. He isn't and I couldn't be more thankful for that..  
Whatever it takes I want to be there for him.  
If not he could end up like..Mikan..shipped somewhere I will never know.  
The familiar pain of that thought settled into my throat.  
“Oh, I guess I didn't introduce myself, I'm Hajime Hinata..” I said smiling calmly. I have a rare sense of deja vu at the thought.  
There is so much to tell him. So much to explain,but for now I'm trying to keep it simple.  
“Y-you y-you already know my name..” He said still sniffling.  
“And these are..well you already know their names too but-”  
“No no no nooo nooo Noo I don't believe it. I don't believe it.” Teruteru interrupted me with a loud yell.  
“What is it..what's wrong?” I said a little dumbfounded since I had just gotten him to calm down a little.  
“Those two are here!! You keep them away from me!!” Teruteru jumped back again in terror. I looked back seeing who he was talking about.  
Sonia and Peko were both standing front and center. Their eyes grew wide at his outburst.  
I locked eyes with Teruteru,” It's just Sonia and Peko-”  
“I-I don't care if they have changed! They aren't allowed near me..or or..” He said with his breath quickening.  
“Hey, it's okay..” I said trying to comfort him.  
I looked up to Sonia and Peko once more.  
Surprisingly, They both seemed to be upset at his accusation.  
With red,stoic faces, they looked on in horror.  
Sonia seemed to be shaking.  
My mind instantly switched back to my memory.. Of all of us in a city.  
Sonia and Peko...they were..brutal.  
I wanted to comfort them, but Teruteru jerked away from me and moved closer to the door.  
I held up my hands in surrender, not wanting him to leave.  
“Okay.. “ I said feeling out of breathe. I turned to my friends signaling for them.  
They understood my nod immediately.  
Some of them retreated to the hallway without a word.  
“Uh I hate this..I- I don't want to be here.I don't want- I don't want to do this..” Teruteru seemed to be receding into himself.  
He grabbed his head in frustration.  
“Teruteru..”  
“Stop..stop saying my name like we are friends! I-I don't know you!” He back away again.  
My shoulders stiffened at his retreat.  
This is getting out of hand.  
“I just want to die..I don't know why I'm here…” Teruteru wailed as his body fell to the floor.  
“How can I live with this..all of this in my head..” I heard him say.  
A sense of urgency entered my mind.  
Forgetting everything else in the room I walked up to him.  
Suddenly I didn't feel sick anymore.  
I grabbed his shoulders forgetting about permission.  
“You listen to me..this..I don't care if you don't remember me..or if you don't remember us all being friends..I'm going to prove it to you every day for the rest of my life if I have to.  
You don't have to do this alone.” My words were firm,” We have a future. You just can't give up.”  
His gaze on me was heavy, but he seemed to understand.  
“Here Hajime..” Fuyuhiko said handing me a syringe.  
I grabbed it and held it at a safe distance,” Now, this is going to help you calm down a little bit. If you don't want it..if you don't want to trust me. Then okay..but I'm trying to help.”  
Teruteru’s face was red as his eyes poured down tears. His whole body was shaking from fear and pain.  
He nodded in agreement.  
With that I administered the injection quickly.  
Within seconds Teruteru relaxed and the others helped me take him to a hospital bed in the next room.  
His whole body started to relax, and his constant sniffling stopped.  
He seemed to float into unconsciousness.  
With his closing eyes, I let out a big sigh.  
The world around me seemed to come back into view.  
My whole body is shaking now, and heart is beating quickly.  
“Hajime…” Hiyoko said standing beside me.  
I snapped my head up.  
“Let's uh let him rest and we will..figure the rest out..”I grabbed the edge of his bed propping myself up.  
“You think he is going to be okay?” Soda said in a lower tone than usual.  
“Yeah, with our help..he will be okay.” I looked over to him laying in bed.  
The things he said..the pain he was in..  
I realized that it could be any of my friends standing around me.  
Any of could have ended up like this too..  
“Shall we let him rest in here?” Sonia said averting her gaze.  
“Yeah.. He will be okay here for now..” I let my voice trailed off.  
“Hajime...you look pale.” Nagito’s voice came from beside me.  
It didn't surprise me.  
I'm starting to feel dizzy.  
“I'm okay..” I said slowly.  
“Uh You sure about that?” Ibuki said watching me.  
“Yeah…..I'm..I'm.” My world was spinning now as my heart beat radiated through my Chest.  
Oh no. Don't pass out..don't pass out.  
“Hajime..” Peko said grabbing my arm.  
I'm not going to pass out. I'm not going to.  
“You look again like the face of death my friend!” Gundam’s voice was muffled.  
The world was starting to fall away.  
I felt the pressure of someone else's hand on me.  
Don't pass out.  
I tried to breathe through it.  
Don't do it. Don't pass out.  
And then...I passed out.

Day 114

I woke up in my own bed feeling horrible.  
I'm so cold.  
My teeth instantly chattered at the feeling.  
I was wrapped in my usual comforter and the sheets smelled newly washed.  
I would normally enjoy that if I didn't feel so awful.  
I can't get up .Not feeling like this. Nausea started growing knots in my stomach.  
A normal person would be taken to the hospital by now, but I don't have that option.  
Ugh I have so much to do, but I can't even will myself to get up.  
I reached my hand up to my very sore head where new bandages have been put on.  
I groaned into my sheets feeling frustration and aching.  
“Hey man you're up! I was supposed to tell you something...oh yeah don't worry about anything. We have it handled.” Soda's voice was cheery.  
I opened my eyes a little more seeing the dimly lit room.  
It must be really early.  
I sat myself up just enough to speak,”Where are my pills?” I said reaching my hands out.  
“Oh, uh right here.” He seemed less excited about that. He placed them in my shaky hand,”Here ya go.”  
“T-thanks..” I said before taking them and returning my head to my pillow.  
“I don't think I'm going to get up today..” I said with a groan.  
“You feelin’ that bad huh?” Soda’s voice was sad.  
I shook my head up and down. I then pulled the covers over my head and let my body relax.  
I take it back, this is the worst I've ever felt.  
“Well, that's perfectly fine! You get some rest and I won't leave your side!”  
I wanted to say thank you again.  
But by that time I was already half asleep.

Day 115

Finally, I opened my eyes.  
I had fought through my exhaustion for what had to be a half hour.  
My body is achy,but I can get up.  
I need to…  
As soon as those words filtered through my mind, I realized...Teruteru.  
My head shot up, instantly causing a massive head rush.  
“Hey! What are you thinking?!” An angry Mahiru’s voice flooded my ears.  
I ignored her and put my hand to my head.  
My eyes settled on the scene in my room.  
Everyone stood around my large bed looking at me expectantly...everyone except Teruteru.  
“Where is he?”I scanned the room looking for him.  
“He is fine. He isn't here.” Peko said with her arms crossed.  
“You need to lie down.” Mahiru said sternly. She put her hands on my shoulders forcing me down.  
I instantly shot back up,” Hey no..where is he?”  
I couldn't help it.  
I wanted to see that he was doing better...any improvement would be good.  
“He's in his room.We showed him it earlier after he woke up...he said he wanted to be alone for awhile.” Soda said leaning against the bedpost.  
“If your next sentence has to do with going to see him, save it.” Mahiru said still serious.  
Her sentence caught me off guard.  
“What why?...” I turned my head feeling the soreness from my scar.  
“Because you're on bed rest..you need to sleep and relax.” Mahiru said as she firmly pushed me back down.  
“Guys-” I started.  
“Hey... No offense Hajime but you don't get to argue anymore!” Soda cut me off.  
He looks upset...  
“Yeah, if this medicine is the path you want to take, then no more fuckig around. No more arguing, no more nothing. You sit your ass down and sleep.” Fuyuhiko said through gritted teeth.  
“W-where is this coming from?” I said still not understanding. They are so stern.  
“We talked to Makoto…” Sonia said looking at me sweetly.  
She seemed to have sympathy for me.  
“Again..?” I said letting my head rest on my pillow.  
“Well, you did pass out, and then you didn't even get up yesterday…” Nekomaru said with a contemplative look.  
“You don't remember anything from yesterday do you…?” Ibuki said as she sat close to me.  
I tried to think hard about it...but I had to be out of it. Nothing is coming to mind except taking my pills.  
“No...just me talking to Soda I guess…”  
“Well, we could only get you up long enough to drink some water and escort you to the restroom...you wouldn't even talk to us..” Sonia said softly. Her eyes were filled with worry.  
“More like you couldn't talk to us…” Mahiru said. She was still right beside me. Her harsh gaze seemed to soften,” You had us all really worried.”  
As if making them any more worried was possible.  
I sighed a little and looked up at the ceiling,”What did he say?..”  
“Well, he said if you keep working like you have been then there is a good chance…” Soda’s voice trailed off.  
“Your heart could give out.” Nekomaru said bluntly.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.  
This is serious.. I should feel something shouldn't I? Yet..I still feel nothing.  
I need to be more worried.  
“He mentioned somethin’ about your stress levels and how it's messing with ya.” Akane said somewhere in the room.  
“He said if you can keep your body and mental stress low, there is a chance the side effects will gradually lessen as your body gets used to it, but if you try to push it…” Nagito looked down in a frown,” It will most likely kill you.”  
“But you will not do that right?... You will lay right here and let us take care of you?!” Sonia said nervously.  
I opened my eyes and examined their faces.  
They were all looking at me with those same tired eyes. They fidgeted nervously awaiting my answer.  
I know they are right..even though I haven't been doing much. It's still too much.  
I don't know how I can handle bed rest, but I will try.  
“ I will.. I promise” I gave them a small smile and slowly made myself sit up. I took it all slow and reset my body back on the head board.  
I heard a sigh of relief fill the room along with slight laughter.  
I don't get to see what they really talk about..  
If they are this worried around me, I can only image what it's like when I'm asleep.  
“Tell me about Teruteru...where is he again?” I decided to change the subject.  
“His room.. We told him that we were sorry we didn't have a chance to decorate much..but he didn't seem to mind...well he didn't really want to talk to us.” Mahiru said with her eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah, he really hates us you know..the only one he seems to want to talk to is Gundam!” Soda said turning his gaze to Gundam.  
I turned my head awkwardly,” Why Gundam?”  
Gundam looked down holding his hamsters in his hands. His eyes shot up at the sound of his name,” I do not yet know..I believe he thinks I am the only one who wishes to do him no harm..”  
His eyes glowed at his own words.  
Sonia looked up at him expectantly,” He seems to remember a lot of the past…”  
“Yeah, he wants nothin’ to do with us… Well other than you Hajime. He likes you...probably.” Akane said with a smirk.  
“Well, he doesn't have any memories of Hajime torturing him..that would be why.” Peko said sounding irritable at the conversation.  
Sonia and Peko both seemed uncomfortable instantly.  
I was reminded how hard this was for everyone.  
The past keeps coming up like vomit..it's something that sickens us at our core.  
But we have no choice to grit our teeth and deal with it.  
“He wouldn't even eat any of the food we made for dinner..” Fuyuhiko looked off.  
“Yeah, so we have really no idea what-so-ever if he ate anything..”Ibuki nervously touched her hands together.  
“What did he say exactly?” I said slowly.  
“He said he didn't trust us yada yada..and that he thought we poisoned it or something...oh and there was one other thing.” Hiyoko squinted her face together thinking.  
“ I believe it was that we could all burn in hell.” Nagito said stepping forward slightly. His expression is way too calm.  
“Yeah, so you can imagine how fun that fucker is to be around.” Fuyuhiko said rolling his eyes.  
“It will just take time.” I said trying to reassure them.  
“Yeah? Well how much time? He doesn't want to be in the same room as us.” Akane said holding her hand up.  
“Well, you have to remember he remembers more than us...it's probably hard to forget years of ..abuse.” The last word was hard to get out.  
“I- I know I know.” Akane looked off upset.  
“Have you told him anything…?” I said thinking deeply.  
“Yeah that kinda goes along with he doesn't trust us. He did want to talk to you though. He keeps asking about you all the damn time.” Fuyuhiko scoffed.  
“Well, do you mind going to get him? Since it's obvious I'm not getting up anytime soon.” I searched the room looking for a taker.  
They all seemed to be nervous by the idea, except for Nagito who looked to be genuinely entertained by the whole situation.  
“Anybody?” I said lifting an eyebrow.  
“It's not that we don't want to see him...it's just hard to be around him..” Sonia was still avoiding eye contact.  
I felt bad for her and Peko. I can tell this isn't easy on them.  
“Yeah! I-I'm trying to be okay with me too..he just looks at us like..like killers.” Soda gritted his teeth in frustration.  
“Well, we have to show him we aren't..not anymore.” I nodded in his direction.  
“B-but but how…? How do we do that? We are just us..we can't make up for the past.” Mahiru looked down sadly.  
The emotion in the room shifted instantly.  
I was finally able to see clearly.  
“I know this is hard...I mean he is the exact result of what we created..not that we are the only ones to blame. I know you feel guilty...”  
I stopped for a moment taking a breathe.  
I guess if I could feel anything, I'd feel guilty too.  
“But we have room to show him the real us.. To make a better future…”  
“He is much different now though...mentally scared. How can we expect things to turn out alright?” Peko said in we usual cold tone.  
“He is still Teruteru..the one who cared about us at that class trail. We were all there for it..I know you can remember at least a little bit of it..He stood up for his friends. He is still that same guy...he just..” I stopped looking toward the door,” He just needs us.”  
All of them looked at me agreeing.  
“Fine.. Okay. I will go get him for you.” Mahiru said getting up after my last words.  
She looks more confident now.  
They seemed to perk up a bit.  
Nagito was now smiling ear to ear in his own world. I ignored it and waited patiently.  
“Hajime, should Peko and I step out?...I know he wishes not to see us or have us near..I do not want to cause a scene.”Sonia got up now as she stood next to Gundam in defensive pose. She clutched onto his arm in obvious pain.  
“No..you two stay..just maybe not too close. I will talk to him.” I stopped for a moment realizing my teeth were chattering.  
“Are you cold Hajime?...Here.” Nagito instantly grabbed a blanket and put it over me.  
“Oh you didn't have to.”  
“Hey what did we say! Let us take care of you.. Oh,speaking of cold I made you this!” Soda said walking the the side of the room.  
He strolled over to some type of appliance plugged into the wall.  
“It's a heater. Since you're so cold all the time I thought you would get good use out of it.” Soda smiled and held up a thumbs up.  
“Wow, that's really..thoughtful.” I said eyeing it.  
It may be a little overboard….but it's nice.  
“You do shiver a lot when you sleep ya knowww.” Ibuki said holding up a peace sign.  
“Really?..” I said feeling dumbfounded.  
I guess I wouldn't notice.  
Suddenly the door handle rattled and we all turned our attention to the door frame. With one swoop, the door creaked opened leaving Mahiru to enter. She stopped for a minute and looked back through the door waiting.  
Slowly but surely Teruteru followed in after her.  
He still looked quite disturbed, but he was no longer crying.  
That's at least something.  
“Hey Teruteru.” I greeted him awkwardly from my bed.  
It seemed weird not being able to get up.  
He didn't say anything as he entered in slowly. His eyes searched around anxiously.  
“Come sit here.” I said moving my head in the direction of the chair by my bed.  
He hesitantly made his way over and sat down.  
I wasn't really sure what to say to be honest.  
I have no idea what he is thinking or where his mind is.  
“A-are you f-f-feelin any better?” He said through his accent.  
I smiled,” Yeah..I am.”  
At least a little bit.  
There was a silence as we all sat around waiting. The sound of rustling was all that I could hear.  
The others watched from afar.  
“Can-can I ask you somethin’?” Teruteru said still seeming nervous.  
“Yeah anything..” I said a little nervous what he was going to ask.  
“W-why are you sick?...what- what caused it?...oh sorry if that's uh... rude.” He rubbed the back of his head and moved away.  
“No it's okay…and it's a medication I'm taking.” I wasn't really sure how much to say.  
“Medication?” He looked at me with a confused expression.  
“Yeah...it's…”I started to say but stopped.  
Should I tell him now?  
He deserved to know but..still. I can't bring myself to do it.  
“It's not a big deal really.” I finished sentence.  
“Not a big deal?” Nagito said watching me.  
I gave him a severe look signaling to be quiet.  
I sat up in bed looking at the others.  
“It's true. I'm fine.”  
I forced myself up in my bed and tried to make my way out of bed. I wanted to at least stand.  
“It's okay…” I said feeling dizzy.  
My swift movement made me ache all over.  
“Hajime no… Don't.”I could hear Nagito say first.  
I ignored him and pulled the blanket off me.  
My vision quickly blurred at the stress of everything.  
“Guys I'm strong enough..”I started as I swung my legs over the size of the bed. I was abruptly stopped by how weak I felt.  
Suddenly I felt hands on my back. In the corner of my eye I could see Teruteru flinch in terror as my friends moved behind me.  
“Hey no getting up remember!” Soda said loudly.  
“Hajime, you are still too weak. You can't get up.” Sonia’s soft voice comforted me.  
I let them push me back and leaned against the backboard.  
“Yeah. You promised nothing reckless.” Hiyoko huffed beside me.  
I opened my eyes to see my friends way too close to me. I hadn't even noticed I had closed them.  
“I-I'm sorry.” I said sheepishly letting the feeling return to my body.  
I've never felt like this before.  
I turned my head to see Teruteru looking at us with wide eyes. Though he didn't look so scared anymore.  
I don't think he wants to run away anymore.  
“Y-you you guys you care about him?” Teruteru said looking shocked.  
“Yeah… We do.” Fuyuhiko said looking over to Teruteru. His expression was strained.  
“We would do anything for him..” Sonia said still close to me.  
Teruteru looked at us from afar still looking at us as if we were ghosts.  
I relaxed back for a minute trying to steady my heart. I closed my eyes taking a breathe.  
“Well, Is he alright or not?” I heard an anxious Akane say somewhere in the room.  
“Hajime…” Mahiru had to be sitting on my bed.  
“Yeah...I'm okay.” I opened my eyes again.  
I looked again over at Teruteru.  
His eyes settled on us still close to other side of the room.  
“Will you at least hear me out?”I looked at him seriously.  
I hate that I can't get do anything...I can't talk to him like normal.  
“Okay...just don't try to get up again…” He said with his head down. My friends left my side and kept their distance. Probably trying to make him feel better.  
As he sat back, I really got a good look at him.  
Everything about him is different.  
His hair, his face, the way he walks and talks...it's as if he has been drug down.  
The constant Despair for him...has well..brought him lower than I could have ever thought.  
Normally, I would be sad. I am sad..but I don't feel it.  
He looked up to me with downturned eyes,”I-I'm listening..”  
He doesn't looked scared anymore..just defeated.  
“Do you believe me?...Do you think everything has changed?” I looked him over not really knowing what he would say.  
“I-I don't know what I think.. You all seem different..I mean..I guess it could be a lie, but y'all...well we would have never gone that far not to trick someone as unimportant as me..” His face was still turned down in a permanent frown. He looks like he's thinking.  
“A-and I-I can just tell...but still I have no way to know for sure..”  
“But you still want to trust us?” Nagito broke the silence.  
Teruteru looked up now exposing the extent of his trauma. He looks defeated and tired.  
“I-I don't really have a choice.”  
And then I realized.. We are his last hope.  
For some reason hanging out with Nagito has opened my eyes to things like this...but it's true.  
He doesn't have any more cards to play. He has nothing..just like we have nothing.  
I can see it in his eyes...he wants it to be true. He wants to trust us.  
“Well, I will make sure we don't disappoint you.” I gave him a half smile still feeling bad.  
“Yahoooooo! No more avoiding. I'm so happy, they are so many things to ask!” Ibuki cheered.  
“Hey now...let's give him time to adjust to this..”Soda said with a crooked smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, another member of the team back in action! It gets my blood pumping!” Nekomaru boomed loudly.  
“Is there anything that doesn't do that?” Hiyoko said pointedly.  
“There is a lot of stuff you're going to learn about us.” Fuyuhiko said as he wrapped his arm around Peko's waist.  
“Oh..” Terteru said watching them.  
He seemed genuinely surprised by them and their personalities. But probably more of their ability to light up the room. They quickly eased the tension we all felt.  
Feeling lighter I decided to sit myself up farther.  
I moved my hands under me and tried moving myself. I quickly found it too difficult with my hands.  
I stopped for a moment and looked at them.  
They were shaking in more violent tremors than usual.  
“Y-you know...it..it helps if you have someone massage your hands for you..it-it doesn't fix it but uh..when my..uh mother used to get like that I would offer her a hand massage. She-she said it helped.”  
Teruteru said looking directly at my shaking hands. He seemed to be talking lost in thought.  
Almost like he was just saying his own thoughts out loud.  
“Ooo oooo pick Ibuki!” Ibuki instantly rushed over to one side of the bed and grabbed my hand.  
“I-I would like to assist you.”Sonia said boldly.  
I could tell Teruteru made her uncomfortable. Him being here probably brings back some memories.  
They both grabbed my hands rubbing their thumbs into my palms. I was surprised how much it helped.  
The truth is the tremors don't really feel all that great. The uncontrollable muscle tension makes it hard to think, but this helps.  
“Thanks..” I said lightly to all three of them.  
“Why is Hajime always getting taken care of by the women…?” Soda said irritably.  
“Yeah, your sickness is constantly stealing the spotlight..How could you be so damn selfish.” Fuyuhiko chuckle sarcastically.  
They all seemed to erupt into conversation. While Sonia and Ibuki stayed and massaged my hands.  
“It's feeling better actually.” I said turning to Teruteru, who was staring with his mouth open at the others.  
“You were right.” I said watching him still.  
At my words he turned suddenly,”Oh! Yeah...uh..I thought it might. My uh...she always seemed better when I helped her..” Teruteru looked hollow again.  
I came to the realization of why he is so nice to me. He relates his mother's sickness to mine.  
I wonder what happened to her.. I will never ask him though. Not for a long while.  
I can tell he isn't ready for something like that.  
“So-so tell me what it's like on this uh..island did you say?”Teruteru cleared his throat loudly,” What do you g-guys do around here?”  
“Well, we focus a lot on waking everyone up..but as you can see now it hasn't really been a problem.” I started to say hoping that's what he meant.  
“Woah...I just realized you have a lot to learn.” Soda chuckled,” But don't worry about it. We will get ya caught up fast.”  
“You can come to meditative stretching! Yeah it will be real good for ya!” Nekomaru exclaimed.  
“And just what is that..?” Teruteru said looking confused.  
“Yoga basically.” Fuyuhiko said quickly.  
“And you all do it..?”Teruteru looked surprised.  
“Yeah… Even me.” I said knowing what an accomplishment that was.  
“But not now! You're in bed rest remember!”Mahiru snapped.  
“Oh yeah.” How could I forget?  
“Well, can't he just come watch big sis?! We could have it on the beach instead of the cliff so he can come!” Hiyoko said excitedly.  
“It's still too much walking.” Mahiru said disapprovingly  
“Don't y'all have a hospital here? They have wheelchairs ya know?” Teruteru said softly.  
“No. Ibuki would have noticed wheelchairs.” Ibuki interjected, as she continued to massaged my hands and make weird ‘zooming’noises as she did.  
“I can make you one! I mean..how hard can it be right? Haha.” Soda chuckled to himself.  
Suddenly my stomach growled loudly, I can tell that I haven't eaten.  
“Mahiru, Hajime is hungry. We should probably prepare him some lunch.” Nagito said watching me from side of the room.  
His accuracy is kind of scary.  
“Yeah, you're right..hey did you want to help? We haven't exactly been serving gourmet around here.” Mahiru said turning to Teruteru.  
His once calmed demeanor turned back to nervous and scared,”N-n-no. I won't be cooking. Ever. I-I'm done with it actually so uh please don't ask me again.”  
“Huh? What happened to the ultimate chef?!”Ibuki said loudly.  
“Please don't call me t-that anymore..”I heard Teruteru say quietly.  
I turned my full attention to them now,” Teruteru. What happened? What's wrong..?” I said slowly not wanting to upset him again.  
“N-n-nothing. I-its absolutely nothing.”  
He turned away ending the conversation.  
“It seems this talk has come to a close.” Gundam said with his deep voice. He would never admit it but I think has pity for Teruteru.  
“Yeah, we will go cook you something okay? Just get some rest.” Mahiru said looking lighter now.  
I wanted to argue, but instead relaxed myself into the sheets.  
Everything is chaos and I'm stuck here.  
Some of them branched off while Teruteru stayed behind with Soda and Fuyuhiko,  
I rested my head in my pillow listening to them for a moment.  
“I have another question…”Teruteru started,”Where is Mikan?”  
The sound of her name made me keep my mouth shut, letting the others answer.  
I tucked myself into the blankets with a sigh.  
“Well, about that..haha.” Soda chuckled nervously,  
“You've got a lot to catch up on. But don't worry we won't overwhelm you…She is okay though, in a safe place.”Fuyuhiko's voice trialed off and then sounded close,” You doing okay Hajime?”  
I could feel their eyes on me.  
I didn't move and kept my head resting on the pillow,”Yeah, just resting...don't worry about me. You can keep talking.”  
I heard them continue, but I soon got lost in thought.  
Teruteru doesn't remember us, but yet he holds onto hope we are his friends.  
He is basically living and trusting strangers...I admire him for that.  
I hope it's not too hard for him to adjust. But I have a feeling with all of those vivid memories of the past...it won't be easy.  
But nothing here is easy.  
Wow, I actually feel myself almost falling asleep.  
My body is much more worn than I let on that it is.  
I let my mind wander to different things..Mikan..Chiaki..my friends…  
The relaxing felt good as I drifted off into chaotic bliss.

Day 118

I woke up from my usual nap. Without moving my head I glanced at the clock, I've only been out for an hour.  
I listened for the TV and heard it playing in the background.  
The movie is still on. We all decided to watch a movie together.  
It was about some kind of of spy or secret agent...it didn't really interest me.  
We have been having a lot of days like this. My friends keep me company and keep me from getting bored alone in my bed.  
In fact, I can hardly move my legs around because some of them are sitting on my bed.  
But I'm glad they're here...when they are here I don't have to worry about wrapping up my head or my hands. And something about them being here keeps the nightmares away...and I'm okay with that.  
Though, the medicine is taking full effect over my emotions now.  
If I had another nightmare..I'm not sure I would care. In fact I don't care at all.  
I finally opened my eyes to see Hiyoko and Akane on my bed eating popcorn still with their eyes trained on the movie.  
I don't even know how they can hear with Akane’s loud chomping.  
“Bahahah this movie is PRICELESS!” Nekomaru laughed carelessly.  
Wow, Akane and Nekomaru are more alike than I thought.  
I felt weird watching them all...we don't have really any normal time like we used to.  
Our conversations now consist of a lot of asking if I'm okay or if I need anything.  
I feel as if I don't even know what's happening in their lives.  
“Oh shush Hajime is sleeping you know.” Mahiru said in a hushed tone.  
“No he isn't.” Nagito's voice chimed in from the other side of the room.  
He sat in a sofa chair and gave me a smile.  
He would blow my cover.  
Upon further examining my eyes found the one I was really worried about.  
Teruteru was still sitting in the chair next to me though he looked lost in thought. Far away from my small hotel room.  
I can't blame him though. This must feel so strange for him. Waking up only remembering the past and then seeing us all as normal people again.  
If we were half as bad as I remember in my dreams, what he feels is more than shock.  
I moved slowly wiping my eyes. Since I've been resting I really do feel better. No heart palpitations. No throwing up. And no fever.  
Just a strange feeling of blankness and an overwhelming feeling of weakness in my body.  
I feel like I'm losing my strength daily.  
“Yahoooo Captain Hajime is up! Let the real fun begin!” Ibuki giggled loudly.  
“Yeah so much fun.” I said sarcastically as I sat up in bed.  
I could fall back asleep if I let myself.  
“H-hey y-you’re up again..” Teruteru said seemingly happy.  
“Ahhh did you enjoy your frivolous slumber?” Gundam said somewhere out of sight.  
“Yeah, I'm actually feeling okay now.” I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breathe.  
“Well uh I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Chiaki came lookin for ya.” Soda said standing up now and dusting himself off. He came up beside my bed and leaned against the bedpost.  
“W-what?!” I said instantly,” What did she say?”  
I found myself looking up at the ceiling with a frown wondering if Chiaki could see my anger.  
“Nothin’ really. She came to check on you, but didn't really stay long.” Soda said with his arms crossed.  
“It was a rather weird experience if you ask me..” Peko said coolly. I followed her voice to the other side of the room.  
“Why do you say that?” I said turning my attention to her.  
“She was just acting rather odd for a pixelated figure.” Peko looked to be holding something back.  
“Yeah. It's nothing probably.” Fuyuhiko huffed loudly trying to change the subject.  
“Guys...you know how I feel when you hide things from me… And this is Chiaki” I said gripping my blankets tight.  
They were silent for a moment as I let my mind drift off.  
What could it be?  
But wait...why would she come looking for me and then realize I'm not awake...she should already be able to tell that without asking.  
I leaned back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
“Aw come on don't so that.” Soda said whining.  
“Then just tell me.” I said still looking up.  
“Chiaki was just…’off’ would you say?..She wasn't her usual self. They way she spoke was not like her at all…” Sonia said now from somewhere.  
“Yeah...and she was all fuzzy….Like all over.” Akane said still chomping on popcorn.  
“Yeah..her image was all blurry and pixelated when she appeared.” Fuyuhiko said sounding closer now.  
I finally looked back over to my friends.  
“W-what do you mean?” I still didn't understand.  
“Well, I'm not really sure why..but when she appeared it was almost like her image had a bad connection with the black box I made to project her, and I checked the box and nothing was wrong with it.” Soda said looking serious.  
“W-what does that mean?” I said with my breath quickening at the stress.  
“…Well... uh..it could just be a short in the system. If one is messed up, they all glitch. So don't worry about it man. I'm going to check them all tonight.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief,”Okay, I won't..”  
I then remembered Teruteru sitting next to me,”Oh, I'm sorry..Did they tell you about Chiaki?”  
“Yeah-yeah...they did...it's uh..a little hard to wrap my mind around but I get she is this hero/computer program thing.” Teruteru said looking nervous. He scratched at his arm in that same spot as before.  
“Yeah...more than that..she is our friend.” I said the words out loud hoping she could hear me.  
I'm not even sure if she is listening anymore.  
“Hey...not to ruin this little moment, but you must be starving right? Come on tell them to make you something.”  
I turned my eyes to Akane who was looking at me with a crazed expression.  
“Uh..yeah. I'm hungry. Definitely.” Even though I wasn't.  
Eating on these pills had become a big struggle. I just never feel hungry and my stomach almost always feels nauseous.  
“Great uh...will you go ahead and make enough for me too.” Akane said drooling on my bed sheets.  
“What the fuck. You just ate all the popcorn we made for all of us.” Fuyuhiko spat out.  
“We will make you something...” Sonia said laying her hand on me.  
I turned to Teruteru with a smile,”Are you hungry by chance..?”  
He seemed instantly nervous at my question,” Well, no..I uh...I've had trouble eating lately...I really don't want to cause you trouble.”  
He refused to look at me again.  
“Well, I feel the same way too..but we have to eat.” I said looking at him seriously.  
My friends instantly became silent. From my peripheral vision I could see them shift away uneasily. Like they know something I don't…  
No.. Stop being paranoid Hajime.  
I keep doing that.  
Maybe it's a new side effect.  
On that note, they seemed to make plans for cooking quickly.  
I only laid my head back down, and watched everyone from afar.  
Teruteru especially. He doesn't say much. But I always see him scratching at his arms. I wonder what is going on in his mind. There is so much I still don't know about him. I want to know what he's been through and seen.  
But on the other hand I don't.  
Something tells me we don't have any idea of how to handle it.  
I finally closed my eyes once more letting myself rest and relax.  
For now I'm going to leave this up to them.  
\---  
I woke up from a loud bang.  
“Guys shush! Hajime is sleeping!” I heard Soda said way too loudly.  
“We have to wake him up anyway dumbass.” Fuyuhiko said sounding strained.  
“Wait! Ibuki is confused. Why are we carrying all this stuff in here again?” Ibuki said still making a lot of noise.  
“Because-” The voices stopped immediately with a large crash.  
The sound alarmed me as I shot my head up out of bed.  
After the dizziness subsided I looked at my friends who were scattered on the floor.  
Food,plates, and utensils littered the floor.  
“Can someone tell me ,why the fuck this happens all the fucking time! Seriously hanging out with you all is going to get me killed.” Fuyuhiko said getting up and wiped himself off,”Ughhh.” He groaned as he helped up some of the girls.  
“When did you become such a gentleman?” Peko said snickering to herself as she helped pick up food off the floor.  
“It does seem we pose a sort of health hazard.” Sonia said still on the floor.  
I looked down on them trying not to laugh,” Hey guys.”  
I smiled at them and their current situation.  
“Hajime, I know you're sick. But if I hear you say a word. I might actually kill you.” Fuyuhiko gave me an angry look.  
And then I heard Akane’s shouting,” What?! The food! What happened to the food!?” She walked into the room with Nekomaru close behind her. She instantly fell to her knees in the food pile on the floor.  
Wow, I can tell she is going to be dramatic about this.  
She looked upset as she scraped piles of food off the floor.  
“Akane you better not get weird and start picking up the food and eating it like last time.” Hiyoko stood up in her food drenched Kimono.  
“I'm not . I'm not.” Akane huffed. She looked sad at the sight of wasted food.  
They continued picking up what was supposed to be lunch.  
“We are going to have to remake everything.”Mahiru said sounding stressed.  
Come to think of it they all seemed pretty stressed.  
I want to help them. I moved around trying to get up.  
Suddenly Nagito emerged and twisted his way around the others. He seems to be the only one who avoided the spill.  
“Anyways, here Hajime. This is your lunch.” He held out a plate covered with tinfoil in front of me.  
I stopped struggling and laid back. I took the plate in my lap and uncovered it.  
“Thanks Nagito.” I said before placing a little bit of rice on my fork and putting it in my mouth.  
I glanced over at Teruteru who was staring at my plate.  
“Did you change your mind?” I said trying to figure him out.  
“Oh uh...no..no that's not it.” He looked away looking caught.  
“What is it...you can tell me.” I said furrowing my brow in determination.  
“Well, it's just uh..you need a lot of nutrition in your food if you're going to get any better...there are a lot of things you need in a dish to keep sick people healthy.”  
Mahiru seemed to overhear us talking,” Yeah, I figured..we just don't know how to cook really. I know a few recipes but I don't know much about taking care of someone who should be in the hospital.” She shot me a severe look.  
I held my hands up in defense and carried on eating.  
“I-I can show you a few things…” Teruteru said slowly.  
“I thought you said you didn't want to be chef anymore.”Nekomaru said juggling a few plates.  
Everyone had their attention on our conversation now. Though they were still working on cleaning up their mess.  
“I don't..I won't be cooking anything, but I will show you how to cook for Hajime...without it...well. I don't know how you will keep him out of the hospital.”  
Everyone looked at me at the same time.  
Seriousness crept into the room's atmosphere again.  
We have never been carefree on this island ,but I can't do anything to help them now.  
I knew in my heart Teruteru was right. I still feel my hands trembling, even now it's uncontrollable.  
The only reason I feel any better is because I've been resting.  
But if I don't eat more...I really may have to go to a hospital.  
….And that's just not an option.

Day 119

“There is that better?” Fuyuhiko said as he wheeled me to the table in the hotel dining room.  
“Big fucking baby.” He chuckled under his breathe as he went to take a seat.  
“Wow, that really made me get PUMPED!! I can't wait till we get to take him back down the stairs.” Nekomaru seemed way too excited about that.  
“I told you guys we could go eat in the diner.” I said shrugging my shoulders,” I just couldn't sit in there another day. I needed some air.”  
“Yeah, we understand, I just didn't think you would be so freaking heavy.” Soda chuckled rubbing the back of his head.  
“ I also offered to walk up the steps myself.” I said looking at the men around the table.  
“Yeah. Yeah, too bad.” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he chugged down a glass of water.  
It felt good to be back in here...or really anywhere that wasn't my room.  
I looked down examining myself. It feels so weird to be in a wheelchair. I keep thinking it's unnecessary but when I try to walk even to the end of the motel hall. I realize how much I need it.  
I just have to wait this out and let my body get used to the strain.  
I observed my feet which were covered in fluffy, colorful socks given to me by Ibuki and the rest of my clothes that consisted of a sweatshirt and sweatpants.  
Even though it's hot outside, I still get cold.  
“Gundam get your hamsters off the table!” Soda whined.  
“Hahaha does their presence disturb you fragile one?” Gundam snickered watching his hamsters happily scampers  
“It's unsanitary ya know!” Soda said raising his brows.  
It’s as if they are arguing just to argue. I'm pretty sure they do it on purpose.  
“Do not dare say such a thing! You know full well my Devas bath in luxury!” Gundam grunted,” Did I not ask your assistance that one night?”  
“Gundam! Don't go tellin’ people that!” Soda pulled his hat down in embarrassment.  
“I didn't really help him bathe his hamsters…” Soda chuckled nervously.  
“Okay, whatever you say.” I laughed slightly.  
“Soniaaaa come control your boyfriend please.” Soda yelled to the other room.  
At least Teruteru isn't in here to see this.  
He had finally gotten the courage and had went to the kitchen to teach the girls how to cook.  
Though, he was really adamant on making sure we knew he wouldn't be cooking.  
I looked around the room as the guys around me snickered and laughed to themselves.  
“Where's Nagito?” I said noting his absence once again.  
“ I told you already didn't I? He just disappears into oblivion. And don't try asking where he goes, he just ignores the question and goes off on some other dumbass subject for.” Fuyuhiko laughed to himself.  
“Yes, the white hair one is not easily found.” Gundam said still paying most of his attention to his hamsters.  
“That's weird.” I said looking towards the stairs.  
I wonder where he goes...what he is doing.  
What he is planning…  
A small sliver of doubt came to mind.  
No. It's not like that anymore. Nagito has changed..he has to have changed.  
I leaned back into my chair thinking intensely.  
He is just so different now...can someone really go from wanting to kill us for the sake of hope to bringing me lunch everyday and helping me out of bed?...  
I stopped my thoughts suddenly as Teruteru came in along with the other girls. He held a couple plates of food and to my surprise he was smiling a little. The girls trailed after him looking proud.  
“Hey guys. Did the cooking go well?” I said first.  
“Hajimeee!” Ibuki said overly excited.  
“Well, I guess it was about time you got up out of bed.”Mahiru smiled and her hands rested at her sides.  
“Well, uh...they did great actually. I think you're really gonna like what's on the menu today.” Teruteru had a small smirk appear at the edge of his mouth.  
It was a look that I honestly never thought I'd see again.  
“Hell yeah! I'm ready!” Soda said holding his fork and knife down on the table.  
“Alright. Alright. Now I've got a few honorable mentions before we start.” Teruteru cleared his throat and held out his hands to show off the girls.  
“Not all of us helped cook ya know. I just didn't want to sit in here with the boys.” Hiyoko crinkled her nose at us.  
“Yeah I was just there to be first in line for some grub!” Akane me left the girls and went to sit next to Nekomaru.  
“Well that's not surprising , Teruteru just spit out what you were going to say.” Fuyuhiko laughed as we all turned to the ones still standing.  
“Well, you've got a lot of talent here already...it was a surprise actually.” Teruteru rubbed the back of his head,” like uh...Ibuki here. You have some of the most colorful, eccentric ideas I've ever seen.”  
Ibuki laughed joyously as she sat down at the table,”Hee Hee heee.”  
“And uh...Peko and Mahiru. Your traditional values really bring the food to life.” Teruteru seemed excited for the first time since being here.  
“Well, thank you..” Peko said with her face glowing.  
We all looked at each other as they finished sitting down at the table with the food.  
We shared secret smiles at Teruteru’s admiration of the food.  
“But...I have to say the most impressive was Sonia..”  
The sound of forks dropping filled the room.  
“What?!” Soda said,” Uh. I mean really…?”  
Sonia stopped suddenly looking over to Teruteru ,” W-what do you mean by that?” She tilted her head thinking.  
Teruteru rubbed his chin thinking to himself,” Your cooking style is so out of this world...it's so full of potential!”  
Sonia’s eyes gleamed with happiness,” That is quite a compliment.”  
“Does this mean you shall teach her more of your culinary sorcery?” Gundam looked excited at the idea.  
“Yeah I think I will.” He smiled a little bigger now.  
I laughed a little in happiness seeing them get along.  
It's as if food brought them together, but if that's what it takes I won't complain.  
I'm just glad he is fitting into our group a little more now.  
Suddenly, a white haired figure came into view.  
“Hey guys sorry I'm late!” Nagito waved before taking his usual seat next to me.  
“Well, it's not really surprising.” Fuyuhiko scoffed.  
“Yeah you missed us dragging Hajime up the stairs!” Soda laughed before taking a big bite of food.  
“Oh well that's a shame.” He said scooping some of the food onto his plate.  
I hadn't realized it but someone had already prepared my plate and laid it in front of me.  
It was filled with a variation of the 5 main food groups, but presented in a way I didn't expect.  
I smiled and took a bite letting myself relax in the moment.  
The sounds of eating and laughter filled the room and surrounded our dinner table.  
It felt good to be like a family.  
Things just might turn out.  
I looked over to Teruteru who was eating finally.  
The others had told me they hadn't gotten him to eat anything.  
He seems happy, at least a little bit.  
I couldn't help but to feel guilty though. A thought kept nagging me in the back of my mind.  
Teruteru trusts us...but he doesn't even know the whole truth.  
He doesn't know the real me.  
The one who puts his friends in danger.The one who struggles for control over his own body.  
I'm putting him in danger even now.  
I dropped my fork staring at my plate.  
I have to tell him.  
I stirred uneasily in my chair not knowing what to do..  
“T-Teruteu..” I said so low I knew he couldn't hear me.  
I don't want to tell him.  
Things are going so well, and I don't want to freak him out.  
But he deserves to know….  
“Hey..Teruteru..” He turned at the sound of my words.  
“W-what is it Hajime?” He seemed calm enough.  
Maybe it won't be so bad.  
“I-I have to tell you something.” I dropped my shoulders feeling my hands tremble with the stress.  
He widened his eyes waiting for me to go on.  
“Yeah...actually there something I need to talk to you about.” I said sitting up slightly.  
I need to tell him..he needs to know everything.  
“W-wha what is it?” He looked at me with nervous eyes.  
I stopped for a moment not knowing where to start.  
How do I do this without him freaking out?  
I guess just hit him with the truth. That's all I can do.  
“Well, I uh...I don't know how to tell you this..Maybe you have already figured it out..but….  
I-I am Izuru Kamukura....” I blurted out quickly.  
His body jolted suddenly,”W-wha W-wha wha what? You-you didn't say that earlier...there's no way you are that guy.” Teruteru’s breathing sped up. His eyes looked torn in sadness and confusion.  
Uh oh.  
“Well, it's not really like it sounds. I am him but I'm not him. It's hard to explain.” My voice cracked under pressure.  
“But- but I thought...I thought you were some guy..I didn't think you were...Him.” Teruteru moved away from his plate. He stared down now in a scared trance.  
“I was.. But I'm not anymore.. The medicine I'm taking helps with that.” I tried to plead with him.  
He stood up quickly,”You’re a monster too!? No way I won't believe it! You don't even look like him! You-you said your name was Hajime!” Teruteru yelled unexpectedly  
The whole table turned their attention to us now.  
“I-” I tried to console him. I’m definitely not explaining this well.  
“You’re nothin’ but but a liar!” He pointed a shaky finger at me,” I knew you were lying.”  
“No..please just listen.” I felt my body become strained. I need to do something.  
“H-how could I-I listen..I can't believe anythin’ you say!” He blurted out in panic.  
I wanted to help him. My heart thumped with a deep pain in my chest.  
“Hey-” Nagito started to say behind me. I'm surprised he is the one trying to help.  
“No..no. I-I don't know what to think.” Teruteru began to back up into the corner.I tried to focus my eyes on Teruteru who was backing up farther into the other side of the room.  
My heart was beating faster and it felt hard to breathe.  
Damn it.  
I moved myself up trying to get him to stay.  
“Nooo! Just stay away. All of you,I should never have trusted you!” Teruteru screamed hysterically as he sprinted down the stairs.  
I immediately pulled myself up trying to run after him.  
I was quickly stopped by my stumbling feet and dizziness, but my friends were right there to catch me before I fell face first onto the ground.  
“It's okay Hajime. You did the right thing.” Nagito said pulling me up a little.  
“Yeah..he deserved to know..” Mahiru said close beside me.  
My breathing was erratic and I tried to focus my eyes on the stairs where he had left.  
“ I should have told him before…” I said as my chest burned. It burned with lack oxygen but also sadness.  
I'm supposed to be his friend and I kept that a secret.  
This is only my fault.  
Friends don't keep secrets… I said that once.  
And I just kept one of the biggest..  
“Do not worry..he will be alright.” Sonia said sweetly as she rested her hand reassuringly on my back.  
I huffed as I watched the stairs where he had left. I clutched my hand to my chest.  
A heaviness settled on me as I let myself sit on the ground.  
For not being able to feel anything.. I'm feeling a lot at this moment.  
“I hope so..” I said feeling a strange sense of doubt in those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fun fact Teruteru was actually my least favorite character from the game,but I wanted to write on his good qualities.~  
> I do want to say any mental illness I write in my chapters, I take it very seriously. I don't just write it for the fan fiction sake.  
> That being said, I'm stoked for future chapters. I hope you guys liked his intro into the group!


	18. The Friend(Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Took me awhile to get this chapter out,but I'm pretty proud of it :) tell me what you think!  
> I also would like to add that even though I'm super busy, as I've said before I WILL be finishing this fan fic.  
> I'm actually extremely excited for the coming end~

Day 119

My friends escorted me back to my room later that night. One by one they tried to console me, but all I really wanted to do was talk to Teruteru.  
Something about that look in his eye…  
I sighed to myself relaxing back into my wheelchair.  
We walked along outside in the dark. They huddled close to me talking,but I had completely tuned them out.  
I looked up to the stars. Something that felt familiar, as I drowned in unfamiliar territory.  
My eyes floated on the vastness of the big,blue sky. It mirrored the sound of the ocean with beauty.  
In this moment, amongst the chaos I feel I need to remember this moment.  
It's important...or well, it needs to be remembered.  
We need to be remembered. Like we are.  
My friends and I are important...what we have is well just like this sky.  
It holds so much. Our family..our ability to make it through all these things…  
We have Hope despite our circumstances.  
Despite the fact that I'm so sick I can hardly stand.  
Despite the fact we are being hunted every day.  
We are like the stars..always shining.  
I closed my eyes listening to the waves and hearing the sound of the wheels on my wheelchair click with each passing moment.  
The wind was a little more ferocious than usual. I could hear the waves crashing against the cliff somewhere far off.  
I can still hear it though, as if everything is connected.  
We finally reached the motel after what seemed like hours. But I didn't mind.  
Fuyuhiko, Soda, and Gundam had all went looking for Teruteru, while the others dropped me off at my room.  
“So, who will stay with Hajime tonight?” Mahiru said wheeling me up to my motel room door.  
“I’ll do it.” Nagito said quickly. He was calm as he drifted behind me, grabbing my chair.  
“Well, don't seem too eager. You sure you can handle it?” Mahiru said skeptically.  
“I believe he is fully capable.” Sonia said firm. She moved her head to the side and faced Nagito,”Will you let the rest of us know if we are needed?”  
“Of course. You ladies get some sleep. I'm not tired at all.” Nagito gave them a wave.  
“Hey let's not include all of us in the ladies category hahaha.”Nekomaru laughed loudly in the very silent hall.  
“Just don't go waking us up for unnecessary reasons.” Hiyoko squished her face together,” It would be nice to have a night where I can actually get some sleep without you weirdos waking me up.” She held her hands to her ears.  
“Ooh ohh! Ibuki knows the kinds of sounds keeping HER up at night!” She giggled to herself pointing her fingers at Peko.  
Peko's face instantly turned red,” I-I think it's time we all went to bed.” She turned away uncomfortably.  
“Yeah, let's quit talkin’ or we aren't gonna be able to wake up for meditative stretching.” Akane held her hand out annoyed.  
“Ah yes, and hope for a better tomorrow shall we?” Nagito said looking as if he was enjoying his own personal joke.  
“Goodnight Nagito.” Mahiru said rolling her eyes. She laid her hand on my shoulder,” and Goodnight Hajime. Get some rest.”  
“ I will. Goodnight guys.” I said giving them a small smile.  
“Goodnight all.” Sonia said grabbing Ibuki's arm and walking back to their rooms.  
I could hear Ibuki's laughter carry down the hall.  
Peko nodded to us still with a red face. She put her hands on Akane and Hiyoko leading them down the hallway. Nekomaru followed close behind.  
“And then there were two…” I said feeling extremely tired.  
Not that it takes a lot to make me tired. Nagito opened my door and escorted me inside.  
“Here let me help you.” He said helping me get into bed.  
I still feel so weak.  
“Thanks.” I said laying myself back into bed.  
I was grimly reminded of my own thoughts earlier.  
Doubting Nagito isn't something I'm proud of...and if someone asked I'm pretty sure I'd deny it.  
I pulled my comforter on me, while watching Nagito.  
He wheeled my chair to corner of my room and turned on my heater.  
“You’re pretty quiet tonight.” He said grabbing my empty water glass and taking it to the bathroom to fill it. He has taken care of me so many times... I bet it's almost like clockwork to him.  
“Yeah...uh I'm just kinda tired.” I grabbed my blanket and pulled it close to me.  
My body was a little shaky but my mind was far away from myself.  
Thoughts of the past unexpectedly came to mind…  
I thought back to Nagito waking me up on the island,and a feeling of trust I seemed to build with him...then unknowingly being betrayed.  
The feeling of having no idea..I never would have guessed it.  
He turned into his real self,showing exactly who he was.  
His passion...what his whole thought process was..his life is wrapped up in Hope.  
Nagito has proved more than once that Hope is everything. It goes beyond life and death…  
So that means… We aren't safe.  
“Hajime?” Nagito said stopping by my bed looking at me with worried eyes,”Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah…” I said feeling breathless with stress.  
I'm just overthinking it.  
Though, if I didn't have my medicine I would definitely be freaking out right about now.  
I stirred around uneasily.  
Nagito placed the water on my beside table and returned to the other side of the room cleaning up.  
I watched him clutching the blanket.  
Nagito isn't safe..  
The words tumbled into my mind flowing at an alarming rate.  
I watched him cleaning up my room. He seemed content and even happy to be doing it.  
He reminds me of the way things were before...before everything. Before any of us knew the truth.  
But the truth always comes out.  
It's only a matter of time…  
“Did you hear me?” Nagito said again.  
My head snapped up in surprise,”W-what?..No..”  
He stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms,”Hajime...what's bothering you?”  
I was sitting up in bed now. I sat with a surprised look on my face,”N-nothing.”  
He seemed unhappy with my answer,”I don't know why you won't tell me..”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
He watched me with the same disturbed face.  
I can tell he is doing that analyzing thing.  
Nagito is basically reading my mind.  
I watched him with the same blank face. I swallowed down the words I wanted to say.  
He finally broke my gaze with a sigh.  
“You don't have to tell me, it's okay.” He turned away now continuing on.  
The feeling of guilt managed to surface in my mind.  
Damn it.  
Am I really doubting him?...after everything he has done?  
I sat up a little more,” Nagito.”  
I blurted the words out quickly wanting to apologize.  
He turned around only half way before there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it!” He said with that same smile returning to his face.  
I turned my full attention to the door, turning my body in an awkward position.  
Nagito opened the door and cool island air poured in from the hallway.  
Fuyuhiko stood with his arms crossed. He looked just as tired as I felt.  
“Hey..” He said with a strained voice,”We couldn't find him. We checked a couple of the islands but I don't think the guy wants to be found.”  
I felt a sudden chill as I stared at them from afar.  
“Well, I guess we can't blame him can we.” Nagito said swaying from one foot to the other.  
“No...I don't think we handled it well..” I said  
Leaning back onto the bed.  
I wonder where he is…  
I wanted to worry. I wanted to get up and look for him. I wanted to do a lot of things, but I can't.  
“Are you feeling better from earlier?” Fuyuhiko said clearing his throat in the silence. He was still leaning in the doorway.  
“Yeah, I feel okay..I actually think I'm about to sleep. Hey, thanks for going to look for him..” I said sitting up a little to look at Fuyuhiko.  
“No problem… And don't worry we will find him.” Fuyuhiko gave me an actual genuine smile.  
Wow, that doesn't happen often.  
“Ahem, well uh you fuckers get some sleep. I'm going to go to bed now.” He turned away awkwardly.  
“Goodnight.” Nagito said holding the door.  
Fuyuhiko started off down the hallway.  
“Have fun.” I called to him casually.  
I laughed a small chuckle enjoying the moment.  
I was then reminded of my grim reality.  
I laid my aching body back into bed and rested my head back on my pillow.  
“You were saying..” Nagito said turning off the lights, leaving only the one on the bedside table.  
Oh yeah, great.  
“It's nothing..” I grumbled. I watched him sit down next to me in the chair placed by my bed.  
“I see…” He said turning away. His face was unreadable.  
“You see what..?” I looked up at him still trying to hide my face.  
“ I know what you're hiding, and I know you don't want to admit it. It's okay Hajime. We can drop it.” He smiled grabbing a book off the bedside table.  
“What?!..” I moved my head up,”There is no way you know what I'm thinking..” I eyed him with shock.  
“Hajime...you're really not that hard to understand..well sometimes but not when it comes to this.” He looked genuinely insulted I would think otherwise.  
“Fine. What am I thinking?” I turned to him resting my body on my elbows.  
“You doubt me.” He said quickly.  
Only shock registered on my face.  
“It's okay… Don't worry it doesn't hurt my feelings.” He said holding up his hands.  
He is probably just trying to get that look off of my face.  
I sat not knowing what to say,”I-I don't doubt you…”  
Nagito instantly looked unhappy,”Now don't lie, I won't make you admit it. You have every right though. I knew with Teruteru waking up you might feel this way.”  
“Nagito..” I started wanting to apologize.  
“Listen, I need to tell you something.”Nagito seemed to straighten himself looking at me with a dead seriousness in his eyes.  
“Okay..” I said watching him expectantly.  
“My hope is that after you hear me say this, you never have another doubt about my motives. Because with that, we can all flourish.”  
“I'm listening.” I stated once more.  
“I know that you're afraid of me. You're afraid of what I'm capable of...it bothers you that I can be so reckless all for the sake of Hope. Am I right so far?” He looked at me with a questioning gaze.  
I nodded in a agreement.  
“Well, then I have to ask,if you are all symbols of Hope what would be the benefit in hurting you? Simply being a servant to you all and watching you make your way through adversity is much more than I could have asked for.” Nagito eyes glazed in that weird way again.  
I hate that look. At least on him, it's a look of passion. Crazy, unpredictable passion.  
“Wait, so you're saying the only reason you are the way you are is because you want to be our...servant?” I raised an eyebrow feeling irritated now.  
“Long before we were close, I have served you all. First as Ultimates, then Despair, and now as beams of Hope. You all posses so much more than I. I only want to serve you better and more efficiently each day. You see...I was born to live out this life for you all.  
I was born to serve you.”  
Every word he said annoyed me even more.  
But why?..why do I hate it so much when he gets like this?  
“That's bull.” I said out loud mirroring my thoughts.  
He stopped his long winded speech in surprise,”W-what?”  
“This is stupid. You weren't meant to serve us. You are our friend. Our family...I-I don't know why you don't see that.” I spit the words out quickly in frustration.  
He looked extremely serious again, almost sad,”Hajime..”  
“No, I don't get it. I don't understand why you choose Hope over us. I'd like to think you don't want to kill us because you actually care about us, but I know that's not true.” I laid myself back in bed feeling the heat of frustration.  
My heart was beating loudly again. I just need to go to bed.  
“It's not that simple Hajime.” Nagito said sounding different than I have ever heard him. Almost as if the words weren't coming from the Nagito I usually know. I couldn't see him as I turned away.  
There was a long silence. I had no desire to argue.  
“Anyways, You should get some rest.” He said in the next second. His voice changed back to normal.  
“I am.” I said still feeling annoyed this didn't turn out how I would have liked.  
I pushed myself farther into the blankets letting myself relax.  
The sickness in my stomach was starting to creep back in.  
At least I know I can trust him...for a lot of reasons. We can trust him to be there for us.  
“Goodnight Nagito….” I said abruptly.  
I instantly regretted my own anger,”and uh...thanks for taking care of me.” I turned away facing the other way.  
I could almost see the smile on his face with just his words,”Goodnight Hajime.”

*Hajime’s dream*  
I was immediately dropped lower into what seemed like a huge canyon. I feel so pushed down in a way that feels like I will never make it back up.  
I feel heavy.  
But not really my body. It's my entire being.  
Who I am.  
Who I was.  
And everything that will happen after this moment is just that...heavy. Deep. Dark. And hopeless.  
Despair. In every part of the word is what I feel in this moment.  
Every thought, every motion...it's all Despair.  
There is no point in fighting what is my inevitable fate.  
My heartbeat throbbed my chest.  
And then I opened my tired, aching eyes.  
My face is hot, but my body is trembling.  
I'm shivering from the cold wind. It hit my face in a harsh rush, but I didn't really mind.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
My vision is so blurry.  
It's hard to see behind the wetness stinging my eyes. My face is wet, drenched. My eyes feel puffy.  
I hear a sound of ragged deep breathes.  
It only takes me a minute before I realize they are coming from me.  
My chest is on fire. The lack of oxygen makes me feel dizzy.  
I can feel myself retching with sadness. My sobs only become louder and louder with each passing second.  
I gasp for breaths between my falling tears and only find myself crying more.  
It's all over now. There is nothing left. The thoughts springs to mind.  
I moved my hands to my face wiping the tears from my eyes.  
I only feel sick and hopeless.  
Every sob only makes me want to throw up.  
As I wiped my eyes, I could finally see what was in front of me.  
My bloody hands once again floated in from a memory, a memory that took place a long time ago. Though it was a mixture now, of blood and tears.  
My hands shook and trembled violently from the feelings rushing through me.  
The feeling was taking over my entire body.  
It started in my skull and sank it's way down into my toes.  
As my body shivered, I looked up realizing where I am.  
I'm greeted by the smell of salty air.  
I know I'm on the island, and I'm kneeling on green plush grass.  
The thought of it brings pain ripping through my chest. It's sorrow, pain, and hopeless all wrapped up into one.  
I tilt my head up looking farther beside me.  
I'm on the cliff, the cliff that once brought me so much happiness.  
Now I've found myself on my knees in what can only be Despair.  
I feel the last threads of myself holding on, though I know it won't be long before I am gone completely.  
The sound of the loud waves wakes me from my daze.  
I'm finally able to look at what is in front of me.  
As my eyes focus my sobbing only grows louder. I can't control it, as if something inside me has broken completely.  
My stomach drops as I make out fourteen grave stones.  
They sit eerily in the gloom of the atmosphere.  
I look away feeling every ounce of my being screaming in anguish.  
Nothing matters anymore.  
I couldn't save them.  
I felt a sudden jolt making me choke on my tears.  
I look up to grave I'm sitting right at the feet of.  
Taking a deep breath, I read the words engraved : Teruteru Hanamura  
Suddenly, the sounds of the waves filled my ear drums.  
The sound only got louder and louder with each second.  
I grabbed my head at the pain.  
“Hajime!” A voice called to me somewhere above.  
I felt myself being raised back up, and pulled away.  
“Hajime!” A frantic voice called my name again.  
Everything around me started to blur. Soon the graves and the cliff dissipated.  
As I was brought up and further away from the scene, every once of heaviness left me.  
I felt relief wishing only for it to stay there.

Day 120

“Hajime! Hajime! Get up!”  
I heard Nagito's frantic voice as he forcefully shook me awake. His hands were placed firmly on my shoulders.  
I shook him off suddenly feeling shock.  
“A-are you okay? What's wrong?” I could hear him say. He still sounds frantic.  
I opened my eyes and felt my face. My face is wet with tears along with my pillow. I quickly wiped it, still trying to catch my breath.  
My thoughts were going a million miles a minute, but not in their usual way.  
Something is wrong.  
A lump instantly formed in my throat.  
“Hajime...say something...I tried waking you up for the past 5 minutes.” Nagito was still close, and watching my every move.  
“I-I'm fine..but..but there is something wrong.” I felt my body quivering just like my nightmare, but I could tell this was from the sickness and stress.  
“What do you mean?..What were you dreaming about?” He looked me straight in the eyes.  
My breathing was still labored,but I moved the blankets off me quickly feeling a sense of urgency.  
“Something is wrong. I don't know how I know, but something is wrong.”  
I dipped my head forward feeling dizzy, and weak.  
“Tell me what it is...I can help.” He said holding me in place once more.  
My heart was still beating so fast. I never gave it a chance to calm down.  
There is no time.  
“We have to find Teruteru. We have to go now.” I said moving his hand off my shoulder and trying to stand.  
A sudden sense of nausea hit me as I tried to stand.  
Oh yeah, I forgot the nausea is always at its worst when I wake up.  
“ Hajime, it's midnight and you’re still too sick to be getting around.” Nagito crossed his arms disapprovingly. He eyed me analyzing my condition.  
“Then help me! Go get the others and start looking for Teruteru.” For the first time since I had taken my medication, I was feeling frazzled.  
Not my usual freaking out, but I felt the urgency pressing down on me.  
“I don't know...it's dangerous for you to be stumbling around by yourself. Let me go with you.” He watched as I held onto my bed posts making my way to the door slowly.  
“You have to get the others first. We need to check everywhere. Hotel, his room again...I-I have one place I need to look too.”  
I stopped at the doorknob catching my breathe.  
Nagito appeared beside me still looking like he was thinking.  
“Do you trust me Nagito?” I looked him in the eyes with seriousness,”I have to go find him.”  
I know I have to look like hell. I feel like hell.  
But I need to do this.  
That feeling alone got me to move my feet. It pushed past every ache.  
We stood in the door frame next to each other.  
“Okay...I trust you. I'll do whatever you need.” He nodded to me, then walked through the door.  
He seemed hesitant not wanting to leave me by myself.  
“Good, now go. I’ll be fine.” I said feeling my teeth chatter.  
He left down the dark hallway, while I stepped into the hallway and tried to speedily walk out into the hall.  
I only made it outside before I had to stop for a second.  
I feel so dizzy it's hard to walk.  
I took a deep breath and pressed through it.  
Putting one foot in front of the other I walked out into the night.  
I was instantly aware I had forgotten to put any shoes on. My feet ached with every rock on the dirt pathways.  
Great.  
I stumbled along slower than I wanted to.  
Every time I tried to walk too fast, I found myself stumbling around.  
The feeling that something is wrong grew slowly.  
The thought made me sick to my stomach.  
With each step my heart beat louder.  
I finally came to the bridge leading toward the center island.  
I listened for my friends wondering if I would hear them running around, but it was just me.  
The wind was blowing harder than normal making the air almost cold.  
It made me shiver, even with my sweats on.  
I watched the path trying not to think about how I felt too much. I focused on Teruteru and wanting to find him.  
I could feel the importance with each step.  
I watched my feet as I walked as fast as I could.  
I watched the way the dirt parted from underneath my feet and how the grass seemed to change colors as I got over to the first island.  
It was mostly an attempt to keep my thoughts from running wild.  
I was surprised by how concerned I felt.  
Since I had started taking this medicine, the fog that seemed to settle over my mind only impaired every emotion I felt.  
But now, I feel different.  
My heart is racing with anxiousness. A feeling I haven't felt for a long time.  
Yet, I still feel numb in a way I can't explain.  
I felt comforted in that moment as I paced down the dirt path towards where I knew the cliff was. I looked to the sky once more taking in the air.  
Maybe this is it. The end of Izuru Kamukura.  
I finally reached the start of the long path leading toward the cliff.  
It was an eerie sight looking up at the dark path in comparison to the moonlight.  
I took a moment to catch my breath.  
Nothing could prepare my body for this.  
It seemed impossible. My body ached all over begging to go and lay down.  
But I have to do this for Teruteru.  
I put one foot in front of the other and took a step up.  
The strain made me feel sick instantly, but I pushed through.  
Even if it's on my hands and my knees, I'm making it up this trail.  
I struggled with each step.  
I decided to take deep breaths and focus on the ground. Though, the dizziness was gradually getting worse.  
I stopped every few steps and held my chest.  
My heart beat is so loud. It's all I can hear.  
I took a deep breathe and tuned my ears into the waves. Their violent crashing was the only thing louder than my heartbeat.  
I pushed myself up as the trail got steeper.  
My legs wobbled at their weakness.  
It's hard to think at one point I carried Hiyoko all the way up here.  
Now I can't even get up here by myself.  
My body is so weak.  
I pushed on trying not to think about it.  
It's a sacrifice I had to make.  
All the weight pushed me down farther and farther.  
I suddenly let my foot slip on a rock.  
I tried to catch myself, but soon realized I was so dizzy it wasn't possible.  
“Ahh!” I let out as I fell into some taller dry grass.  
A sharp pain ran down the side of my foot and to my ankle.  
Not again. Not now.  
I grabbed my ankle in pain. I must have sprained it again  
My mind flashed back to the night of the dance and jumping out of that window.  
It was the same injury.  
I sat in the sand and looked back up the path.  
I don't even know if he is up there….  
Maybe I should just go back..  
No.  
I have to follow this feeling.  
I tried moving my hurt ankle and cried out in pain.  
With pure determination, I wobbled to my feet.  
I slowly weaned weight onto my foot.  
The pain was pretty bad. I gritted my teeth and stilled my shaking body.  
I tried not to hold my breathe as I took a step.  
I can do this. I can make it.  
I slowly made my way higher up the trial.  
Though, I was much slower now.  
I kept my eyes on the path again.  
I blocked out any feelings I had. My body feels like it is going to give out soon.  
I can't keep pushing myself.  
Suddenly, my eyes found the grass around the path turning a deep green.  
I'm close.  
I looked up realizing I had reached the top quicker than I had anticipated.  
I kept my eyes on the hill now. Knowing that behind it was the cliff.  
The beautiful grassy cliff I had so many good memories of.  
My heart started racing again.  
A dark, gloom seemed to be hanging around in a way I couldn't explain.  
I was reminded again of the significance of this moment.  
My eyes finally were able to see above the hill and look at the cliff clearly.  
And then I saw him.  
The silhouette of Teruteru as he stood on the edge. He was looking down at the waves. They crashed loudly at the sides leaving a thin mist in the air.  
I reached the end of the trail and stared at him for a moment.  
I was frozen in the dim moonlight for a minute.  
I only watched him as he seemed to shake and shift his weight from side to side.  
Come on Hajime.  
I tried to hype myself up for this.  
I'm not qualified to do this.  
Yet, here I am.  
“ H-hey.” I said taking a deep breathe.  
He jumped suddenly and turned around to face me.  
In that moment I knew everything about him was different.  
His face was red and tears stained his cheeks.  
The look in his eyes is what scares me though.  
It sent a chill up my spine.  
I can feel his hopelessness. I can feel his pain. I can see his desperation.  
He really is on the edge.  
That line between giving up and going on.  
He isn't the Teruteru I once knew. Too much has happened since then. Everything is different and so is he.  
“W-w-what are you doin’ here!” His voice cracked. His eyes got large as he shook his head in frustration.  
“I-I don't really know.” I said blatantly,”What are you doing up here?”  
I took a step forward.  
He seemed to flinch at my advance,” D-don't you come any closer ya hear!”  
“I just want to talk...I want to apologize.” I took another step forward in the plushy, green grass.  
He sniffed at my advance,”Stop!”  
He suddenly took a step back towards the edge of the cliff,” I said don't come any closer…”  
I then realized why we were both there.  
I stopped suddenly and put my hands up in surrender,” O-okay...I'm not coming any closer.”  
I looked him in the eyes seeing his shaking.  
His breathing was heavy and he was crying uncontrollably.  
The wind blew forcing his body back a little.  
I flinched at his proximity to the edge.  
“Will you just talk to me for a second?”  
I yelled against the wind.  
“W-why would I listen to you? You are liar! You're all liars. I-I don't know why I trusted you. Why..why would you think I want to listen?” He talked between ragged breaths.  
“I don't know that either..I just I want you to tell me what you're thinking...I want to help.” Every word I said just came out. There was no time to think in between  
“Help?...You-you want to help me?! There is no helpin’ me! There is nothing left to help!” He screamed back at me.  
He almost seems angry. I can see his frustrations mounting as his eyes glance back to the water.  
“Teruteru...it’s okay… We can-”  
“No!” He cut me off standing defensively,” There is no we! I don't know you! Who are you Hajime?! This is crazy. I don't know who you are. We aren't friends! None of us are friends here. I don't know even know where we are! Alls I know is I'm stuck here with all of you people.”  
He looked at me with a crazed expression. His eyes had tears forming on the sides.  
I took a step closer, slowly trying to close the distance between us.  
I didn't know what to say.  
Can I even help him? What can I do?  
The words of doubt came to mind.  
“Just-just why am I here? Why did you have to wake me up..?” He put his head in his hands.  
He spoke in a low voice almost like he was talking to himself,” I-I hate it here. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be me.” His sobbing seemed to get louder.  
I took another step feeling the throbbing in my ankle.  
My heart is pounding louder.  
“You don't have to feel that way...it doesn't have to be like this..” I said as I walked in a little closer. Though I was still a few feet away.  
“I-I just want to be with her… She always knew what to do. She made everything better...How can I stay here knowing she isn't even here anymore…” He talked low.  
I stopped in shock at his words.  
His mother…  
He finally looked up with tears streaming down his face. He looked at me with his shaking body.  
His eyes held nothing but pain.  
He turned back to the water with sniffling. His eyes gazed over it almost longingly.  
I didn't have to see the waves to know they were rough. The wind was blowing so much the waves were crashing higher onto the cliff. My clothes were getting more damp by the second.  
I know I couldn't swim in that...I don't even think Nekomaru in his prime can swim in that.  
Teruteru took a step towards the cliff.  
My body screamed at me to move forward,” Wait! Please..Wait.”  
He stopped at my words and stared at the water for a long time,”W-why..?”  
“Just-just. Please talk to me...tell me what I can do. I'm here for you.” I said unsure if my words were getting through to him.  
He turned around facing me finally.  
My chest ached at my rapid heartbeat.  
“What you can do…?” He looked up to me with a desperate expression.  
“Yes, tell me what you're thinking.” I cleared my throat.  
The wind died down a little allowing me to hear him better.  
“You want to know what I'm thinking?..How I feel?” He looked down with his eyes tracing the ground.  
“I feel alone. I don't even remember you! I only remember them! Y'all look at me like...like I'm disappointing-y'all look at me like you're worried about me and-and I just can't take it!”  
He squeezed his fists together and clenched his teeth.  
I stayed quiet letting him go on.  
“It's not fair! It's not fair. None of this is fair. None of you even remember half of things I do! You go on actin’ like we are all friends! I don't even know if I trust you!” He pointed at me with tears pouring down his face.  
My heart ached with sadness as I watched him.  
“And-and I hate all of this stuff in my head...I hate me. I can't live with this debt! Why did you have to wake me up?! Why didn't ya just let me stay a vegetable for the rest of my life. It would be better than this!” He cried out in frustration.  
He let his shoulders slump down.  
The wind blew through my sweats making my damp clothes even colder.  
I’ll let him accuse me all he wants. I deserve some of the blame for this.  
“I can't live like this...how do you all stand it?..” He sniffed, and wiped his face,”I just want to go home.”  
He turned away from me once more and peered down to the water. Though he didn't make anymore advances to jump.  
“I-I just want to wake up from this nightmare… I want to wake up from my own life. I want to go see my mom..” His words seemed calmer now, though he was obviously still crying.  
His back arched with his sobs.  
I took another step closer determined to close the distance.  
He turned around at the sound of my footsteps.  
I thought he was going to say something. But his eyes only looked behind me.  
I turned around trying to see what he was looking at.  
My other friends had found me.  
They all huddled in a group by the edge of the pathway. Each one of them held their arms for warmth in the wind, and were still in their pajamas.  
Nagito was in front of them and held out his hand for them to stop moving.  
I gave him a nod of thanks and turned my attention back to Teruteru.  
“Teruteru..Hey...are you listening?” I said wanting his full attention.  
His black eyes followed me and finally settled on my face.  
“Listen, I can't pretend to know what it's like...how you must feel...I can't pretend say it would be easier to stay here with us, then to go and see your mom. You’re right...it would probably be easier..”  
I shifted my feet around trying to get my point across.  
“I mean...I don't even remember my mom, or any of my family…”  
He continued to listen. The sound of the wind and his sniffling was the only thing I could hear.  
“And you're right...you remember more than we do...I wish...I wish it didn't have to be like that, but despite all of that...I want you to stay here with us...maybe that's selfish to ask..but I don't care.” The words flew out of my mouth without any thought.  
I honestly had no idea where they were coming from.  
He seemed to break down at my words, but stayed close to me still listening.  
“I'm sorry Teruteru…” My words couldn't be anymore sincere.  
“S-sorry?..” He looked up at me expectantly.  
“Yeah, I'm sorry...for...for everything. This is all so hard...it's my fault and yet I'm still asking you to stay.  
The truth is...you could end it here...and I wouldn't blame you. It would be justified. It would be easy. Death is easy...but I want you to stay..I want you to fight. I don't want you to give up…”  
He only cried harder at my words.  
“You aren't alone. You have us… Teruteru...there is time to start over. We can do this again. We can meet again and be friends...you won't ever be alone. You have a second chance..we all got one. But if you jump, you're going to waste yours.”  
My breathing was so erratic now I had to take deep breathes in between sentences.  
“We have an opportunity here… To start over. To build a better future. We can make something of ourselves...together. But we can't if you give up.. So please, stay.”  
My words cut through the night like a knife.  
I seemed to come back into my own body after I had finished speaking.  
He finally looked up at me. His face was still swollen and tear stained, though something was definitely different.  
“Why...why did you have to say that..?” His voice was wobbly.  
Suddenly he pushed my softly in frustration. I pushed back on me feet determined to stand.  
“I-I'm sorry…” He fell to his knees and leaned into me. His sobbing was the loudest I have heard it.  
But I knew it was a good sobbing.  
The added weight of him brought me to my knees.  
He continued to cry into me.  
I didn't really know what to do.  
This definitely isn't something I'm good at.  
I let out a cry of relief and felt my senses coming back to me finally.  
Somehow I managed to get us through this.  
The wind blew viciously and I calmly patted Teruteru for comfort.  
One by one my pains all seemed to come back.  
My chest, my dizziness, and my horrible stomach pain.  
And now with the added bonus of my ankle. I moved my whole body to the ground sitting beside him as he continued to sob.  
I groaned in pain, but stayed by Teruteru.  
I looked up to my friends, who were starting to come near.  
I don't think I'm going to be able to stand.  
It doesn't matter though.  
I looked over to Teruteru once more.  
Even if I’m here all night, I am not leaving his side.

Day 122

I sat up in the table at the diner. I was feeling unbelievably groggy.  
According to my friends, I had been out for two days. They were considering shipping me off to Makoto before I finally woke up.  
I took a piece of bread from the table with a shaky hand. Though I had a blanket draped around my shoulders I was cold again.  
I had woken up in the hospital, not remembering anything since the night of the cliff.  
I chewed my bread slowly and watched the others. I hoped it would make me feel more awake.  
“Can we talk about how stupid this idea was?” Fuyuhiko said grumbling in the squished up booth in front of me. He gave me a grimace.  
“Hey heeyyy no! No negativity Yakuza! Ibuki is quite proud of her brilliant idea!” Ibuki beamed as she pressed tables together making room.  
They had actually gone through the trouble of bringing tables so we didn't all sit at other booths...  
“I agree! It is a nice change of scenery for us all.” Sonia smiled as she took a seat next to me.  
“Oh, it's not the diner. It's the fact that we insist on all sitting together-Ow quit fucking pushing me!” Fuyuhiko growled as he was almost pressed up against the window completely.  
“ Hehe no no we can squeeze. Eh Gundam?” Soda and Gundam sat in close to Fuyuhiko.  
I couldn't help but to smile at their amusing banter.  
“I mean you could at least let me sit by Peko damn.” Fuyuhiko looked up at me miserably,”Hajime help me out here.”  
I raised my eyebrows and gave him an innocent smile.  
He grumbled rolling his eyes at me.  
“He does have point you know! I mean...what's with the whole ladies on one side guys on the other?” Nekomaru rubbed the back of his head in his usual manner. His eyes nonchalantly darted to Akane, who was still in the kitchen with the others.  
“Oh stop your whining!” Mahiru shouted from the behind the counter.  
“Hey why does Hajime get to sit by the girls?” Soda looked at me almost angry.  
“Isn't it obvious? Hajime practically is one.” Nagito said appearing at the back of the room.  
We all jumped in shock.  
“Where the hell did you come from?” Fuyuhiko said loudly.  
“Yeah who dragged the cat it.Hehe.” Hiyoko giggled with her hand over her mouth,  
“Nagito! When did you even get here?!” Soda leaned over the back of the seat.  
“Now it is you that is too close to me!” Gundam grumbled at Soda’s proximity.  
I met eye contact with Nagio giving him an unamused look.  
He really knows how to push my buttons.  
“Now, now. Boys play nice.” Sonia grinned watching us.  
“Awhhh nice is no fun. You guys should fight. There hasn't been a good fight in a while!” Hiyoko moaned from afar.  
“I second that! We could all use a good brawl!” Akane's voice was loud and enthusiastic.  
I shifted my eyes from them to peer out the window.  
I had to admit I was feeling worried.  
Teruteru wasn't here yet...I haven't seen him since my waking up.  
“Don't worry he will be here Hajime.” Nagito was suddenly close sitting on the guys side.  
I should be over there, but honestly I don't even care about things like that.  
Nothing is really worth arguing about with the girls.  
I snapped out of my thinking examining his question,” You think?”  
“Yeah, he always comes...he just never says anything.” Fuyuhiko said with his arm pressed up against the window holding his head up.  
“Yep. Plus, I saw him and told him you were up. So he will definitely be here.” Nagito smiled at me as he rested a paper napkin in his lap nonchalantly.  
“What makes you say that?” I looked over to him gripping the blanket around my shoulders.  
“That should be obvious.” He said picking up a piece of bread and placing it in his mouth.  
He obviously isn't telling me the whole story on purpose.  
I looked over to the other guys across the table who shrugged.  
I sighed turning my attention elsewhere.  
I don't have enough energy to deal with Nagito today. I feel way too weak.  
Suddenly the door chimed signaling an entrance.  
Teruteru came through the door in much different attire than I was used to seeing him in.  
He exchanged his chef uniform for a plain white shirt and collared jacket. He was still wearing the same black long pants.  
He actually looks more like himself now in a way.  
I can really see the change he went through.  
We all grew slightly quiet but we were relieved.  
“Hello! We are happy to have to you! Please take a seat next to Nagito.” Sonia said gesturing to the chair.  
Teruteru nodded in agreement and sat down.  
He looked down at the table avoiding eye contact.  
“Hey Teruteru..Good to see you here.” I said clearing my throat.  
The others had told me about the first night when I passed out Teruteru and I both stayed in the hospital after the incident.  
“Thanks..uh same to you.” He seemed genuinely happy about that fact.  
I was too.  
We all stirred around quietly letting the moment turn.  
I found myself not wanting to put any pressure on Teruteru.  
If he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to.  
“Uh...hey-hey did you guys uh start cookin’ yet?” He spoke up unexpectedly.  
We all turned to him in shock.  
“Uh no, not exactly. I just got done setting everything up in here. Why?” Mahiru's voice was soft as she turned to him.  
“Just uh..I wanted to know if you still wanted lessons?” He looked up now timidly.  
“Hell yeah!!” Akane said too quickly.  
“I would like that yes.” Mahiru grinned widely.  
I could feel the tension leaving the room instantly.  
I smiled as I rested my head on the warm window sill.  
“Yeah! Teach Ibuki to become a master chef like you!”  
“Hey he is going to teach me first!” Hiyoko whined as she struggled against Ibuki's attempts to get into the kitchen.  
Teruteru just smiled as he got up from his seat and joined them.  
I let my eyes close feeling exhausted still.  
My body ached in various ways. Mostly my ankle still throbbed with the pressure of dangling my legs in the booth.  
The room started to fade out as my friends’ voices got farther and farther away.  
“Hey we are going to the beach tonight for a bonfire. Everyone better be there!” Soda yelled loudly.  
“Of course we will all be there.” Sonia said lightly.  
“Haha seriously unless you want to be hunted down like an animal.” Fuyuhiko chuckled,” What about you Hajime?”  
“Shhhh he's sleeping!” Hiyoko said from somewhere.  
“Yeah let the guy rest.” Soda said even farther now,”He had earned it.”  
I let out a deep breathe relaxing finally.  
I really need to stop doing this to myself.

 

“Are you ready?!?” The strum of an acoustic guitar rang out in the night air.  
The wind felt good on my face. It was a mixture of salt and warmth.  
I sat in my wheelchair with my blanket wrapped around me.  
I hadn't done much today.  
To be honest, it was hard to stay awake.  
I still felt weak, but my friends had been with me all day long.  
“Here drink this.” Mahiru placed a hot mug in my hands.  
“You okay buddy?” Soda nudged me playfully.  
“Totally good. Great even.” I said sarcastically before taking a sip.  
I'm not climbing up anymore cliffs that's for sure.  
I moved my legs around adjusting my weight.  
They had wrapped my ankle up and helped me prop my foot up to keep it elevated.  
“Awhhh captain Hajime isn't in the partying mood. That's okay Ibuki will cheer him up! Hehe!” Ibuki sat beside me on a blanket covered log.  
“No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me seriously.” I took another long drink letting the warmth calm my shaking hands.  
“Come on one,two, three! I know you can do better than that!”  
I looked over to see Nekomaru watching Akane run back and forth on the beach.  
The sun was almost completely gone now.  
I'm not sure how she can even see.  
“Seriously?.. Come on. You can't go an hour without working out?” Hiyoko put her hands on her hips mirroring Mahiru's usually stance.  
“Hehe it's just until the party starts I swear! Haha.” Nekomaru chuckled happily.  
“Eh let em be. Come on when is everyone getting here?” Soda said impatiently as he put his hands up to the fire.  
“We are just waiting for the usual two right?” Sonia turned her head slightly.  
She sat next to Gundam leaning into him for warmth.  
The wind was making it unusually cold again.  
“It appears that my lady is right. What could be so important the scoundrels would keep us waiting once again?” Gundam's eyes darted to the other side of the beach.  
“I'm sure they will be here.” I said trying to calm their minds.  
“Until then enjoy the wonderful breathtaking,mind blowing music that is brought to you by yours truly Ibuki Mioda!” Ibuki got up with her guitar.  
She stood on the other side of the fire pit looking excited.  
“Oh great.Here we go.” Fuyuhiko said slumping down onto the log next to me.  
Peko sat close to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
\---  
Ibuki finished her “performance” resulting in my now very awake self.  
She had played for much longer than we had all expected, but it was actually pretty good.  
The acoustic guitar was a nice change from her usually screeching electric guitar.  
Though, Her loud screaming had to have been heard across the whole island.  
“Magnificent! Bravo!” Sonia’s eyes sparkled and she clapped softly.  
“Hell yeah! Atta girl! That's so my girlfriend!” Soda cheered loudly.  
Fuyuhiko and I exchanged glances at each other at his comment. Leaving big goofy smirks on our faces.  
“Yeah, you didn't completely bust my eardrums out that time. Congrats.” Hiyoko said with her arms crossed.  
“I thought it was good! You should perform for us more often.” Mahiru smiled softly.  
Ibuki excitedly laughed and took a seat next to Soda.  
“Still doing okay Hajime?” Mahiru turned her attention to me.  
“Yeah...uh I loved the Performance Ibuki. Good job.” I gave her a smile and tried to get the attention of myself.  
I'm actually not feeling so hot, but I'm having way too much fun to leave.  
“Hey sorry we are late!” Nagito said strolling Onto the beach with Teruteru in tow.  
Something about Nagito hanging out with Teruteru makes me feel uneasy.  
There is no telling what he talks to him about.  
“Well, you know we were just waiting on you. No biggy.” Soda said chuckling.  
The two took a seat on different benches.  
“I’m actually sorry for being late..I lost track of time and Nagito came to find me.” Teruteru talked in his soft accent.  
“Oh how sweet!” Sonia clapped her hands together with happiness.  
“May I ask what we shall do to progress this night?” Gundam said with his arm lightly draped around Sonia.  
“Oo oo! Ibuki knows! It's smoreee time!” Ibuki jumped up immediately,”And no need for help from the retired chef required! She's totally got this!”  
Teruteru smiled at her comment. He seems happy being away from cooking anything himself.  
“How's your ankle?” Nagito said suddenly beside me.  
The others had branched off into different conversations, while Ibuki prepared her smores.  
“Uh..it's okay, not moving it around helps. It just sucks I can't take any medicine for the pain.”  
Makoto has been very stern about not taking any medication on top of the one I am taking.  
Especially because it's making me so sick.  
“Well, next time you decide to be so reckless. I'd hope you would let me tag along.” He smiled lightly.  
“Yeah, okay. Will do.” I said shortly.  
I wasn't in a very talkative mood. With the sickness and my ankle, listening to everyone else talk was more relaxing.  
I let the sound of the ocean wash over me.  
My eyes scanned the row of my friends.  
Ibuki was uncomfortably close to the fire trying to make her smores.  
“Ibuki come on back up a little.” Fuyuhiko said looking angry,”Soda your girlfriend!”  
Fuyuhiko gave him a look.  
“Oh uh,hey honey just be careful of your hair okay?” Soda scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
“Oh don't worry about Ibuki!” She turned to Soda giving him a kiss on the knee.  
Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes giving Peko a concerned look.  
Peko chuckled softly at and turned back to talk to Hiyoko.  
My eyes panned to Akane who had gotten the first s'more. She was drooling with marshmallow all over her face.  
Next to her Sonia relaxed with her eyes closed still laying on Gundam.  
She has been working really hard..I know that she has to be exhausted.  
Gundam and Nekomaru talked in low whispers trying not to wake her up. Though, I'm not really convinced she is asleep.  
“You need anything?” Mahiru’s tired voice broke my vision.  
“Huh?” I said looking up at her,”No..no I'm fine.”  
She gave me a half smile and slowly made her way to the ground by Ibuki. She sat in front of Hiyoko and leaned back comfortably onto her knees. I watched as Mahiru sighed and closed her eyes.  
I felt a tinge of guilt knowing that I'm at least part of the reason the girls are so exhausted. They have been going nonstop trying to keep everyone together and me healthy.  
I wish I could help...I wish I could do anything other than sit in this chair and drink hot tea.  
But I can't..  
I leaned down and gave Mahiru a soft pat on the back.  
She opened her eyes as if she was going to say something harsh, but smiled softly,”You’re welcome.”  
She turned back to watching the fire and relaxing.  
I returned my attention to my friends looking over to where Nagito and Teruteru were sitting.  
Nagito was sitting comfortably doing exactly what I was doing. Watching everyone else and analyzing. It's an unhealthy habit I unknowingly picked up from him.  
Teruteru was sitting next to Nekomaru on the very edge of the log benches. He stared aimlessly into the fire looking deep in thought.  
His eyes darted to each of us every few seconds.  
I wonder what he is thinking...he looks so..intrigued.  
“Hey, Teruteru.. Is everything okay?”  
I talked a little louder than normal trying to be heard over the fire and voices of my friends.  
He looked over to me instantly,”Uh-uh yeah. No problem. Why are you askin’?”  
He didn't seem as nervous as he usually was. In fact, he seems relatively calm.  
“You just look like you're thinking about something..” I started to say,but stopped not wanting to go too far.  
I forget that he doesn't remember me or us.. To him we are barely more than acquaintances.  
He looked off for a second, then spoke again,”Well, it's just..y'all all so different. It's kinda entertaining and surreal at the same time.”  
The fire cracked loudly, and everyone seemed to quiet now listening to him talk.  
“Well, I guess it's good we are different..right hehe?” Soda laughed nervously cutting the tension.  
“Yeah...it's a good thing...it's just so odd. How much-how much do you guys remember...i-if you don't mind me askin’?”  
Teruteru looked down suddenly.  
I looked at the others knowing the answer.  
We weren't afraid of talking about it.  
The past was something we have all grown to deal with.  
“No, it's okay..um. Well…” Mahiru started then looked at me,”Hajime...you explain.”  
I looked back a Teruteru seriously,”It's not that we don't remember...it's just fuzzy.”  
“Like a video game almost!” Ibuki blurted out.  
“Yeah..” I continued,”It's like..we remember but it's like watching someone else. We don't connect the memories to any emotion...Does that make sense?” I said feeling like I was rambling.  
“Yeah...it does…” He said softly, still looking down.  
“And we know it's because we remember the Neo World Program...something about the way the memories were retracted and put back in. “ I said again.  
“Yeah, it's like everyday it gets further and further away.” Akane looked of oddly serious.  
“Oh..well...that explains a lot..haha.” Teruteru chuckled to himself. He had his hands cupped looking at them calmly.  
I turned to the others then back to Teruteru,”W-Why do you say that?”  
“Yeah, why are you laughing!” Soda said with a whine.  
“I'm not..I just can tell you don't remember the way I do...see for me..it's like..it's like it was yesterday. I woke up..and it was like I had just fallen asleep...but when I woke up I was different.”  
He looked up with sad eyes.  
I can tell he has things he needs to get off his chest. I think we have all had that look at one time or another.  
“Well, if you want to tell us..we will listen.” Peko said smoothly.  
“Yeah! Or answer questions! We can do that definitely.”Nekomaru spoke out loudly,  
“We are here for you..I hope you know..” Sonia’s voice was soft as she sat up from where she was resting on Gundam.  
The island air blew softly filling in the silence.  
“Ok..I just...I want to know...if you even remember why any of you went into Despair”, Teruteru said it in almost a mocking way,”...Why you wanted to follow her?”  
He looked up expectantly, as if he was expecting some kind of gift.  
I turned to my friends seeing their reaction.  
I of course don't really remember. My time as Izuru is a lot more fuzzy than I’d like to admit..  
Their faces mostly looked strained.  
“Well, uh...kinda.” Soda started. His eyes darted to everyone else,”I don't wanna speak for the rest of us but..it's not something that makes a lot of sense to me.”  
“Yeah, it's kind of a gray area...since we don't have many emotions connected to the memories..it's like..hmm.” Mahiru looked down thinking. Her hand grazed her face contemplating. She suddenly perked up,”Like watching a video..like frames in a camera. I can see the events and react to them with emotion...but actually feeling them isn't there.”  
“Which makes it kinda hard to understand the past.” Nagito finished what she was trying to say.  
“..yeah..I can understand that..Do y'all happen to remember being together...A-all the time?” He looked us over again.  
Not really having anything to contribute to the conversation I let the others speak.  
“Ah. Yes. That is something I remember most significantly.” Gundam spoke up, still with Sonia leaning into his side.  
“Me too! Ibuki remembers that.” Ibuki held up her hand with excitement.  
“Yes..we were friends?..Is that correct?” Peko said slowly watching Teruteru’s reaction.  
“Yeah...we were...in a sick and demented way..We were inseparable.” Teruteru's dark eyes glowed in the dark as he watched the fire flick up into the air.  
He looked up again,” We were her favorites ya know..She gave us the most responsibility,because she knew we could handle it.”  
We all looked around to each other. An odd tension settled heavy into the air.  
He continued on,”She hand picked all of us no doubt...and used that to her benefit.”  
“W-why were we her favorites?” Fuyuhiko said in a strained voice. No doubt his fists were clenched.  
“We worked as a team, but we served the purpose of Despair to the fullest. She said...she liked the fact that we could work together, but she knew if she asked us to kill each other we would do it in a heartbeat.” Teruteru spoke with his hands pressed together. He only looked up every few seconds then back to the fire.  
He stopped then started again ,”S-she didn't have to ask us to do things...we just did them,and she loved that.”  
He talked as if he was desperately trying to unload his thoughts,”I probably wouldn't have noticed this type of thing...not till now..It's all so clear to me now..”  
We stirred around uneasily lost in our own thoughts a memories.  
We don't have that much to say, but I don't think Teruteru minds.  
He stared off then looked at us seriously again,”She liked to mess with us..pin us against each other and watch us fight...Sonia..d-do you remember how you got that scar on your cheek?”  
Sonia’s face was white as she glanced over to Peko. We all turned and observed Sonia’s face.  
“Yeah it was Peko...Junko always plotted you against each other..you fought a lot. Somehow you both lived through it each time..” He chuckled slightly seeming a little crazed saying these things out loud,” I mean...both Sonia and Peko were our power players of our group.The two strongest..from the girls anyway.”  
Sonia's eyes went wide,” We-We were?”  
I soaked in all the new information. We have talked about a few of these things but I know we could never discuss everything. There are things I know they haven't told me. I only hoped that they shared them with each other.  
“Yeah...it's not just a matter of opinion neither. It was obvious..Peko you were our best fighter..no doubt ‘bout that one.”  
I adjusted my body in my chair feeling cold  
again.  
“I-I remember Junko giving me lots of tasks…”Peko said coldly. She clutched Fuyuhiko's arm.  
“Yeah she did… She didn't even intend to have you...but considerin’ you were the Yajuza’s body guard. She saw you as kind of a bonus. Fuyuhiko you were more of the brains of our operation.”  
“I-I do not recall..” Peko said in a stoic voice.  
“That's okay...it's okay if you don't. You used to know..understand…”  
A silence settled on our group as we listened to him speak.  
“Er Well, Sonia..you were the most influential, and most brutal..I-I think you wanted to be like her..so you went a little farther. She loved that...but she also liked to mess you the most..”  
I watched Sonia's face. She kept herself calm and listened to him. Though I know it was hard to take still.  
“Both you and Peko liked to mess with me and the others...your position as princess gave you a lot of influence..Junko alway used it to her advantage and teased you with ideas of being her successor.. Do ya remember any of that?”  
“I do remember...I mostly remember trying to be like her..I-I wanted to take on her persona.”Sonia's voice was sweet and sincere.  
Teruteru seemed relieved almost that she remembered,”Yeah...you were terrifyin’...”  
I looked over Sonia remembering quite clearly how she had thrust a letter opener through my leg during the dance.. Everything he was saying made sense.  
“I-I'm not..not tryin to make ya feel bad.” Teruteru cleared his throat from the smoke blowing in his direction,” I know you probably don't want to talk about it...I just I'm trying to process…”  
“No please..Go on. I think...we all have things we would like to piece together as well.” Sonia said softly.  
“Ok..okay..” He looked down again thinking.  
“What about me? What do you remember about me..?” Akane said avoiding eye contact. She seems nervous with her own question.  
“Uh..you were another important member...very tough...mean..you were always following around Nekomaru..”  
I watched as Akane's face got red instantly.  
“Yeah..you were always swooning over him but uh he didn't show much interest...Nekomaru you were more of a reserved type..in fact I'm not sure I ever heard you say anything. You were really serious...also scary..” Teruteru chuckled awkwardly,”Uh that's why it's so surprisin’ to see you guys ended up together…”  
The both stared at him with wide eyes.  
Teruteru’s eyes floated back to the fire,” Definitely not more surprisin’ thAn Gundam and Sonia though..” He looked back at them across the flames.  
We all turned back to their direction,”And why do you say such things?..” Gundam spoke up slowly.  
“I knew you wouldn't remember...it's just uh- Gundam and I were different...at least at first.. We were probably the weakest,the least devoted to Despair. We were...soft.Junko liked the challenge though...she pushed us into things. All of you did..”  
I watched Gundam’s face as he listened. He strokes his hamsters for comfort.  
Teruteru continued,”But by the end..we were both gone too...I guess it just took us longer..”  
His eyes switched to Sonia,”Back then you wanted nothing to do with Gundam..because he was..well weak..but I guess that kinda goes for all of us. You were probably the highest ranking of us all.”  
“Hey.. I was thinking do you remember any of us from school...like before?” Fuyuhiko broke Teruteru's stare.  
“yeah I do... Ibuki.” Teruteru perked up a little,” You and me were friends at Hope's Peak..granted I wasn't there very long before things went south and my momma died..but you were nice...though I think you just talked to me because you had no one else.”  
Ibuki gave Terueteru a light smile. She listened and took a break from making her smores.  
“But once you met Junko… Everything changed. You changed completely..everything about you got wrapped up in her.And-And I Don't just mean regular Despair.We all idolized Enoshima in different ways and for different reasons, but you were obsessed with her..I barely saw you after that..not until I got initiated.” Teruteru stopped for a minute taking a drink of his water.  
We all let out a breathe trying to absorb everything.  
There is so much. I feel like we could talk about this for hours. There are so many stories so much we don't understand.  
“I guess no one lost themselves more than Mikan though...that's why it doesn't surprise me she woke up still like that..she was tortured way before she met Junko and then once Junko got ahold of her..she was just..gone.”  
I felt the familiar knot growing in my throat hearing about Mikan. I looked away only listening to him as I watched the ocean.  
“We still picked on her though...but Junko always entertained her with these ideas of love but..she encouraged us to pick on her.”  
We shuddered listening to him.  
Listening about Mikan was so much harder to take..because she isn't here.  
We don't even know where she is… If she is really okay. That makes it sting.  
Sensing my uncomfortableness Mahiru spoke up ,”Hey, what else do you remember before we met Junko?” She was still sitting in the sand.  
“Oh, uh..not much. We weren't really friends before. I would see some of you but..we didn't really talk...to me anyway.I think we just had our issues..but still I was one of the last initiated into the group. Actually you and Hiyoko were the last.”  
He looked up at them as he sat back sipping on his drink.  
“I didn't know much about you but you showed up at the same time. But by that time I was pretty gone...I didn't care to know either of you. But both of y'all climbed up in rankin fast...pretty soon you out ranked me.  
“What do you mean by rank..and initiation?” I said slowly. Those two things didn't ring any bells.  
“Oh...you probably don't know..rank determined who would meet with the higher members...like you for instance. I-I don't have many memories of you unfortunately...but I knew of you of course.  
Even with our group being the highest ranked group...which is why we were often with Junko.”  
“So, I take it that's why you weren't surprised when we said there were people looking for us.”Fuyuhiko grumbled.  
“Exactly right, we were admired by a lot of them, just because we were at Junko’s side.”  
I looked him in the eye across the flickering fire. The warmth from the fire made me stir around,but I felt comfortable..even talking about this. I feel okay.  
“And the initiation?” Nagito said pulling his head to the side.  
“Right...Well, it started with us really...it's somethin’ we made up together..we would do certain things to get brought into the group. Junko never asked us to..we just wanted to. I-I won't really get into what they were..it ranged from one horrible thing to another..”  
“Hey what about Nagito?” Soda said scratching his head. He seemed to be purposely steering the conversation in a different direction.Ibuki handed him a s'more breaking his gaze with Teruteru.  
“Yes, you haven't told them about me yet.” Nagito gave Teruteru a smile.  
I locked eyes with Nagito across the smoke lingering in the air.  
I don't really like the idea of Nagito talking with Teruteru..as much as I trust Nagito. He isn't necessarily a good influence.  
He chuckled silently at my severe gaze.  
It's no use.  
“Well, I don't remember much of you either..you were an interesting addition. You were one of us,but never really with us. You said you didn't want to get in our way..and liked to...serve. But because of that you were probably the lowest ranked of us all..but I think you preferred it that way. Enoshima kept ya around anyway. You had something she liked to have with her.”  
Well, that's not surprising, I thought to myself.  
I rested back a little more in my chair feeling tired again.  
The smoke made my eyes close. I hadn't noticed till now but it was getting hard to keep them open.  
“Oh looks like it's Hajime's bedtime.” Nagito said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I squinted my eyes at him,”Hey, no I'm fine. Continue Teruteru.” I said trying to adjust my focus.  
“No, he is right. You probably need to sleep.” Teruteru said sitting in the same position. Surprisingly, after talking about it he doesn't look upset.  
“You don't want to talk about it anymore?” I said feeling annoyed Nagito interrupted.  
“Not today anyways, I've had m share of reminiscing..haha it's not like I'm talking about favored childhood memories..” He looked down contemplating his own words.  
The whole group had gone silent. I could tell they were taking trips to the past.  
“Well, I'm..sorry” I said still struggling to stay awake. I sat myself back only moving my eyes to talk.  
He sat up instantly looking shocked,”Sorry...sorry for...what?”  
“You know..sorry you have to remember everything like that…I just feel bad. I can't say I know your pain..all we can do is listen.”  
The ache in my heart ceased after speaking. After hearing him speak about all these things, all I really feel is guilty.  
He shouldn't have to deal with it all.  
“Woah now, Hajime let's get this clear now. You've got nothing to be sorry for.”  
His words woke me up a little.  
“But-”  
“No,let's get this straight. I'm happy I'm the only one who remembers the way I do. If y'all had gotten everything back one hundred percent...you may not be like you are now..and-and I kinda need you to be like you are now..does that make sense?”  
He said looking much more intense than I was used to.  
“Uh..kinda.” I said still not fully understanding how he could be greatful for that.  
“Hajime..the things you said to me..I-I really believe in..About getting a second chance..to make somethin’ of ourselves..not letting that be the end to our stories..if I'm the only one who remembers than that's alright with me.  
The point is..I believe in the things you said alright...about building a better future.  
No more apologies.You..you just don't let me down okay? You..you better keep your word.” Teruteru’s eyes glistened with passion.  
I had the undeniable feeling it had been because of me.  
I felt a surge of strength as I answered him back,”I-I won't..I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of my take on all of them in Despair(which is something so interesting to me)  
> I love writing about it!   
> There may be a few errors but I hope you enjoyed~~


	19. The Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, originally this was going to be the intro to the next chapter, but I decided to make it its own. But it will lead into the usually story lol it's not just random I promise

Day 127

*Teruteru’s dream *

It's so bright in here.  
I thought to myself as I sat on a satin couch.  
It's way too bright for a room filled with people like this.  
The night air blew in from outside. The smell reminded me of home. Everything reminds me of that place. The sound of crickets and warm summer air.  
My body ached suddenly wanting to go back there.  
The room was loud room and filled with elegant music. The sound danced up to high ceilings all the way down to the plush carpets.  
Royal accents painted every inch of the room. I've never been in a place quite like this.  
It looks polished..like the way one would finish the final touches on a cake.  
Though it seems like such a miniscule task..it's actually the most important part.  
My eyes scanned down examining myself.  
Also...  
A suit.   
Since when do I ever find myself in something so stuffy? You can't tell me this is what these people wear..  
No...not me.  
A bit of hatred stewed in my chest.  
I've never been more outta my element.  
I hate the fact that I ended up right in this very hotel room.  
I've found myself surrounded by a buncha lunatics. Evil. Evil people.Yet the choice was definitely mine...Haha I must be be goin’ crazy.  
I looked up from the couch I was sitting on. I could hear someone calling my name.  
“Hey idiot, what the fuck are you doing sitting around? Come the fuck over here. We have shit to discuss.” The angry Yakuza screamed at me.  
“C-coming.” I said steadying my voice.  
I got up slowly not wanting to move towards the group.  
A darkness loomed around them in a way I couldn't explain if I wanted to.  
I suddenly felt a firm grip on the back of my neck pulling me forward,”Not fast enough.” Akane said pushing me forward into the group of what I had once called my peers.  
I flew into Kazuichi and bumped the dining room table in an attempt to catch myself.  
I didn't have more than a few seconds to catch my breathe before Kazuichi grabbed me by the neck and flung me onto the table.  
“Hey chief. Touch me again, and you'll have one of those fancy knifes you always carry around stuck into the side of your skull. Got it?” I looked into his dark eyes.  
They sparkled in the candle light.  
I grumbled pushing him off of me. I'm not here for them. They don't even matter. There is only one thing that matters anymore..  
“Yeah yeah.” I said as quickly as possible.  
“Looks like someone lacks manners.” Ibuki giggled to herself as she traced eyes between me and Kazuichi.  
“Maybe we outta show him a lesson about disrespecting his superiors.” Akane watched me from the corner of the room. She tightened her fists looking at me.  
Wouldn't be the first time they beat me up.  
“That's enough.” Miss Nevermind’s voice stopped the chatter among them all.  
There were 8 of us not including me.  
Akane, Ibuki,Sonia, Soda,Nekomaru,Gundam, Peko, and Fuyuhiko.  
There are more they have told me about...but I've never got to meet them. Not yet anyway.  
We were all dressed to the nines some might say. Each one of us are covered in the finest formal wear, and jewels...stolen of course.  
My stomach turned in sickness.   
This is really it.   
“Come on why do we have to be nice to the loser?” Akane said annoyed as usual. She never shuts up.   
“I never said such a thing. But you must not kill him. Afterall, this is his big night.” Sonia smiled an eerie smile at me.  
Her face is so pale in comparison to the warm background.  
Also, the red ball gown she is wearing is distracting...Like an ingredient that doesn't quite fit. Her hands were covered in black lace gloves all the way to her elbows.  
“Oh yeah. I almost forgot!” Soda gave me a hard pat on the back seeming proud,”It's gonna be great.”  
I kept my mouth shut not wanting to talk.  
Their mood swings are irritating.  
“Initiation initiation!” Ibuki jumped up,”Ibuki loves initiation night. So much blood, so much death, so much Despair!” She chimed around the room in her all black gown. Her steps were graceful as she staggered around.  
Her dark hair flew around in all directions.  
“You will really be one of us..”Fuyuhiko chuckled smugly.   
“Can we get on with this night? Some of us have places to be...Right young master?” Peko said perched up on the wooden desk in the corner of the room. She too was in a long,silky gown made almost exactly like Ibuki's. Her thigh was dressed with a holster. A small dagger glinted in the very yellow light coming from the chandelier.  
“She's right. We don't have time to play around. Let's get this shit done.” Fuyuhiko said looking angry.  
I moved my eyes to the wooden table everyone was surrounding. A map.  
A not particularly easy to read map either.  
It was more of a blue print,the entire layout of the hotel we were currently in.  
I hadn't even bothered to look at the thing.  
My part in this is already done..now I just wait around trying not to get myself killed.  
The smell of sweet perfume filled my senses making me cough.  
I turned to see Miss Nevermind spraying herself lightly.  
“Shall we go over the plan once more? Or do you all have it?” Sonia watched herself in her compact mirror adjusting her hair.  
“We aren't fucking stupid. We have it.” Kazuichi said quickly.  
“Yeah I'm ready! I'm with Nekomaru right?..” Akane's eyes glazed over looking at the tall bulky man in the corner. His arms were crossed with nothing but a scowl on his face.  
Come to think..it's odd seeing him all dressed up and such.   
“Yes. You are to take care of security. Only after the party has commenced.” Sonia's eyes burned darkly.  
“Hey hey hey! Will She be here? Is She coming..is She coming?!” Ibuki said almost frantically. She jumped around following Sonia around the room as she paced.  
“Junko…” I said under my breath.  
They all turned towards me hearing even my slightest whisper.  
Her name sent shivers down my spine.  
Just the sound is intoxicating… My mind flew in different directions filling with different images of her face. Her voice.  
The group grew silent with my words.  
They feel it too...that's at least somethin’ we have in common. Some weird twisted desire..but I like it.  
I had to focus my eyes on the room trying to keep my mind off Her. If I think about Her too long… I may never be able to stop.  
“Well is She ..tell me She is!” Ibuki said almost desperately.  
She danced around Sonia, twirlin’ all about.  
With one graceful fling, Miss Nevermind grabbed Ibuki by the hair and held her still,”What have I told you about being still?”  
“Hehe heheh hehe!” Ibuki giggled wildly totally oblivious to the pain.  
This is my first time dealing with all of them in this setting. It's not so bad…  
I actually like it here.  
I know it's an odd thing to say..definitely something momma would never approve of, but she isn't here.  
Maybe it's better she is gone. She would never want to see me do what I'm about to do. I guess I've already done it.  
But she wouldn't want to see me this way..  
“You. Cook. Do you know your place?” Sonia was watching me with a suspicious eye.  
“Please...call me chef, and yes.”, I said smoothly, then giving her a nod.  
Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.  
We all froze turning to the opposite side of the hotel suite.  
“What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko grumbled. His body tensed as he stared at the door.  
“Yeah, who would it be?” Kazuichi turned to Sonia,”What if it's hotel security?”  
“Kill kill kill!” Ibuki said nonchalantly grabbing a knife from the small kitchen.  
“No. Not yet. Whoever it is...We stick to the plan at any cost... Gundam. Open the door.” Without a word he walked over to the door obeying her words.  
I flinched away from the door not knowing what was comin’ through. I tried hiding my nervousness...confrontation isn't exactly my strong suit.  
With a click, the door opened revealing a white haired boy dressed in a buss boy uniform.  
“Oh, it's just dipshit.” Fuyuhiko chuckled rolling his eyes. He focused his attention back on the map.  
“Why have you come?” Peko trained her eyes on the boy in the doorway.  
“I just thought I'd inform you all the guests are arriving according to schedule. They are being seated now.” The white haired man smiled nonchalantly,”Anything I can get you all?”  
“You can go back and do your job.” Peko said coldly. She had now taken the sword from her back and was sharpening in her lap. She must be getting ready.  
“Yeah fuck off.” Kazuichi said not even bothering to look at him..  
“As you wish.” He said with a smile,unphased by their rude comments. He turned as if he were leaving then stopped,”Oh one more thing. There is more security than expected. I've advised them to set up around the outer walls surrounding the tables…” He looked down thinking still holding his tray full of drinks,”Hmm..it would be a shame if they were to wreck our little party. She wouldn't be too pleased would she...”  
Suddenly his head shot up an a smiled returned to his face,”Oh well, back to work I suppose.”  
“Thank you Nagito.” Miss Nevermind said as he left. Gundam shut the door after him and sat back down. His expression was still cold.  
I turned back to Sonia gauging her reaction.  
“This will pose a problem.” Her eyes chased the ground and she paced with her dress dragging along the red carpet.  
I continued to keep my mouth shut.  
Anything I say to them will be stupid...I’m not one of them yet. And until then, I can tell they are goin’ to be treatin me like some outsider.  
“Not really. You will just need more of us on the ground floor is all. I'll take Gundam down to the main hall door entrance once they start eating. We will be the leading force, I've got a few tools to get the job done.” Kazuichi spit out. Every word he says sounds disgusting...just vile.  
“You want Gundam to accompany you?” Miss Nevermind raised an eyebrow and scoffed,” I would have thought you would have picked someone with more brutality.”  
“He is learning. Don't worry, besides he did pass initiation..that's gotta count for something.” Kazuichi grinned a toothy grin.  
I looked over to Gundam whose eyes were glazed over. His face was buried in his scarf.  
Out of everyone, I can tell he is the most sane.  
He gives off the least sinister vibe of them all.   
Watching Gundam reminds me of the past...  
My heart beat a little faster, a small part of me just wants to go home.  
It knows I should, but there is no turnin’ back now.  
There is no home to go back to.  
“Peko and I will take the left hall. We can handle it.” Fuyuhiko said looking bored.  
“Oh Nekomaru and I can take the right! We will hit em’ dead on!” Akane said sounding over excited.  
I watched for Nekomaru's reaction.  
Nothing but a blank stare registered across his face.  
“Excellent. I will be leading the event, while Teruteru will reside in the kitchen until further notice. You may want to check your work to assure everything is in order.” Sonia said staring at me with pale eyes.  
“I'm confident in my work. No need for checking.” I said strongly.  
“You better be.” Kazuichi said giving me a death glare,”We won't have another opportunity like this.”  
“Do we have a plan B or something?”Akane said stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles.  
Her eyes lookin’ more determined by the second.  
“Yes, I believe we do.” Sonia turned to Ibuki.  
Ibuki stopped her dancing and giggled with joy again,”Hehehe heheh. Yeah! A big boom! Everybody dies.”  
Her laughter filled the room with a sweet scent.  
“Wait, why don't we just use that? Wouldn't it have been easier?” I said feeling taken back a little.  
They're sayin’ there is another way…?  
I slaved over all the food I made for my ‘task’.  
To think something as exquisite and delicious as my food is unnecessary..that's just an abomination.  
Sonia grinned,”Because what is the fun in that? This will be the last ball of some of the richest and most influential people in the world. It very well may be the last this world will ever see. Let's make it agonizing..absolutely soiled by Despair.” Her eyes shined at her own words. I watched as she draped her hands over each other.  
Her eyes held no compassion.  
Jeeze, What happened to her? Their level of insane is mesmerizing...  
I'm caught in between idolizing them and hating them…  
I'm not sure what side I'm on yet.  
“Besides, this is your initiation remember? Don't you want to impress us? Don't you want to impress Her ?” Kazuichi said straightening the tie on his suit. He too looked as if he was growing in excitement for the event.  
I swallowed my words trying to keep my eyes on the task.  
The antique clock on the wall chimed filling the room with a long gong. We all turned simultaneously knowing exactly what the sound meant .  
“It is time.” Miss Nevermind 's voice was cold,”You all know your places. Ibuki accompany Teruteru to the kitchen. Stay low until the appropriate time. Do not cause trouble.” Sonia's voice signaled her warning.   
She isn't messing around. I looked back at the door feeling increasingly nervous.  
We all stood up and straightened ourselves  
“Oooo wardrobe check!” Ibuki said frantically as she went around to each of us inspecting.  
She spat in her hand combing down Gundam's hair and playfully fluttered around the others.  
“Stay away from me you gnat.” Gundam breathed.  
Ibuki giggled as she waltzed over to Kazuichi and dusted off his suit.. Her gesture was mostly met with scowls and insults, which had no effect on the girl whatsoever.  
She observed Fuyuhiko from afar calmly lookin’ him over from a distance.  
Fuyuhuki’s once calmer look had gone to one of complete anger and impatience.  
Finally, she came up to me and tied my tie.   
I don't recall ever havin’ to wear one.  
I turned my nose trying not to drown in her perfume. I don't have time to be focused on anything other than this.  
“There! All set! Let the fun begin!” Ibuki cheered as she opened the door.  
“About fucking time.” Fuyuhiko grumbled.  
“I'm ready to see some action. It's been a good 24 hours since I had someone to strangle.” Akane spoke her mind freely.  
I trailed after them as we left the hotel room.  
I'm definitely not goin’ to be some kinda push over, not here. I want to show them I mean business.  
I'm not some small town country boy anymore.   
We walked down the hall in large strides.   
Their crazy chatter had now grown silent.  
They are completely serious now. Their eyes look dark and determined.  
I guess doing work for Her is serious. I don't want to mess this up either.   
We reached the end of the hallway and walked into a large lobby.  
It was buzzing with loud laughter and talking. The room was well lit, and was pretty warm.  
We nodded to each other and parted into our various positions.  
I followed Miss Nevermind and Ibuki through large brass doors. From the beautiful, savory smell I knew it to be the dining hall.   
I walked past smiling people in expensive suits. Everything about them is expensive and “tasteful”.It almost makes me sick.  
These people have it easy..all their fancy things and their money...probably never have had to work a day in their lives. Not like I have. We walked past the long wooden tables with food that was filled to the brim. It littered the tops making it hard to look at anything else  
I felt a sense of pride knowing that I had been the one to make it all.  
It's perfect...cooked to complete perfection.  
There were more than a hundred people in there that's for sure. Men and women in their formal wear. Their laughter carried into the loud room with an echo. Sonia, Ibuki,and I made our way slowly to the kitchen. It was a little unnoticeable door tucked off to the side. Various waiters came and went through the door.  
We were silent as we blended into the crowd. For this to work we have to keep low.  
Considering that the people who actually hosted this, were killed by the others some time ago...but these people don't know that.   
Idiots. Like cows to the slaughter house. What do ya know looks like it's the country boy who is gettin’ the last laugh.  
A small smile appeared on my face as I darted through the people.  
I kept in stride with Miss Nevermind and Ibuki who of course were focused on the mission at hand.  
As we neared the edge of the dining hall, I stepped closer to Sonia.  
A thought came to mind...a speck of curiosity that seemed to be clawing at my mind.  
“IS she coming?” I said choking out the words,” I’m just wondering if she will be able to see my work is all..”  
Sonia didn't look at me and kept walking,”Keep your mind on the task at hand.”  
Ibuki giggled quietly enjoying the slight disappointment on my face.  
We finally reached the kitchen door and they stopped suddenly.  
Miss Nevermind never took her eyes off the crowd,”I need you both to stay in here until it is done. Do not cause trouble.”   
Her eyes were deadly serious. She reeked of bloodlust, hell they all do.  
“Don't worry Ibuki will keep it all under wraps! You don't have to worry!” She instantly grabbed my hand pulling me into the kitchen door.  
Before I had time to react the one called Nagito greeted us abruptly.   
“Ah you made it.”He smiled oddly.  
Dozens of kitchen staff darted around me bumping into my shoulders in an attempt to get out the door.  
“Won't they you know..notice us being in here?” I said watching their eyes dart to me as they passed through the door.  
“Nope. I have it all handled.” He said giving me another reassuring smile.  
He must be some weirdo...definitely not like the others.  
“How did you manage that?” I said feeling skeptical.   
He must be one of them for a reason..  
“It's nothing that would concern someone such as yourself. It has little meaning and required very little skill.” Nagito looked down seeming disturbed,”Anyway, I better get back. The food is almost served. The kitchen staff won't be coming back in here. I've ordered them to leave right after.”  
I turned my attention to the empty counters that once contained the food I had made.  
Preparing the food and having the servers heat it up before hand was a little tricky,but somehow we have made it this far without incident.  
“Ahh Ibuki's getting bored in here..hurry and serve the food so we can get to fun parts.” Ibuki swayed back and forth next to me.  
“As you wish.” Nagito said immediately leaving at her request.  
Ibuki huffed walkin’ over to one of the stainless steel countertops and sitting down. She let out a big sigh and threw her hands down on the counter.  
By now, most of the kitchen staff were outside delivering the last of the food.  
The room grew oddly quiet makin’ my stomach turn with anxiousness.  
I knew what would soon be comin’.  
I couldn't let my myself stand still as I paced around hearing my uncomfortable shoes squeak.  
Never again will you see me in an outfit like this. No way no how.   
“Soooooooo.” Ibuki said getting up from the counter and looking around.  
She doesn't look like she can sit still.  
“Yeah?” I said slowly.  
I'd been careful not to talk.  
Controlling my accent around them was still a learnin’ experience.  
“You want to join us aye?” She danced around in the now barren kitchen. She stopped occasionally to open a few cabinets and drawers.  
I could hear the sound of a loud speaking voice being muffled from outside.It's gotta be someone on stage. The party is starting.  
“Yeah. I surely do.” I said firmly.  
I watched her closely feeling nervous...the stories I have heard about them so far don't always end well.  
She rummaged through the drawer grabbing a large skewer casually,”OooO.” She said holding the object up to the bright kitchen lights.  
I turned back to the door wondering how everything was coming along.  
They have to be eating soon.  
I turned back to where Ibuki was and stepped back in shock.  
Without even realizing she was uncomfortably close to my face. My eyes flashed to the pointy skewer still in her hand,”Can I ask you somethin’?” She said watching me with dark eyes. She is seemin’ a little less cheerful now.  
“Yeah, I suppose.”I tried to back away a little.  
She quickly closed to gap between us and twirled the object in her hands,”Have you ever killed someone?” Her words were slow and menacing. The feeling coming off her wasn't like her usual persona.  
“Uh..no.” I stood my ground determined not to be intimidated.  
These people are ridiculous...but but there is no way I've come this far to be scared away.  
I'm all in.  
She leaned in another inch,”Have you ever been stabbed?”  
I locked eyes with her not knowing what to say.  
My heart was beating erratically, as I held my breathe.  
The room was silent apart from the sound of someone speaking on a microphone outside.  
Suddenly her serious look turned into a loud laughter that carried through the room in an echo,” Haha Haha Ibuki is only kidding. Don't look so serious.” She stepped away and started walking towards the door,”Come on Ibuki isn't crazy.”  
She looked through the small window on the door that viewed the dining hall.  
Her body sprung up instantly in excitement.  
“Yes yes! It's started!”  
All at once the sound from the dining hall came roaring through the kitchen door. But it wasn't the sound I had heard before.  
It was the sound of complete panic.  
Loud coughing and wheezing was all I could here along with the combined sounds of shouting and screaming.  
There was loud shuffling and plates clanking together. But the most prominent was the sound of choking.  
It hit me harder than I was expecting.  
“Oooo it's getting good! Ibuki's getting in on the action! You coming?” She opened the door holding it open with her foot and looking back at me.  
The screaming was a louder now and froze me in place.  
“No, I'm going to wait here for now.” I tried to seem nonchalant.  
“Eh suit yourself, but oooh! Good job!” She cheerfully patted me on the back before heading out into the fray.  
I stood staring at the door for a moment. I felt scared to look into the dining hall.  
My body instantly backed away from the door and the muffled screaming  
What am I even doing here?   
What have I done?  
W-what...no I didn't do this.. No no no no  
This isn't real at all.  
I'm gonna go home and momma is gonna be there right?  
This is just a nightmare and..and I'm gonna wake up.  
The sound of choking was starting to dissipate from outside, though the chaos was still evident. It was so loud I covered my ears.  
Before I could make myself move, a suited figure busted through the kitchen door.  
“I know it was you!” The suited man yelled. A body guard. I knew instantly one must have passed through. They had been watching us.  
I started backing up as the man lunged for me.  
He grunted in anger as he caught himself on the counter.  
My heartbeat was loud as I scrambled through the kitchen. I opened a few drawers trying to block his path.  
I'm no fighter, and this guy is huge.  
I threw whatever I could find at him as I rushed around the kitchen trying to find a good means of defense.  
Finally, I grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and held it up with a shaky hand.  
What am I doin’? I can't really stab this guy!  
He walked towards me unphased. My body reacted instantly bolting again.  
The large man grabbed the back of my shirt causing me to drop the knife.  
I let out a soft cry as I was hurled into the side of the counter. The pain radiated through my ribs making me gasp.  
I-I'm not prepared for this!   
What am I doing here?...this..this is crazy.   
He pushed me back into the counter forcefully,” Just stay down kid.It's over.”  
As I turned to look at him,still pinned to the counter, the weight of him left me unexpectedly .  
The sound of grunting and anger filled the echo in the room.  
I turned to see Kazuichi on top of the security guard holding him to the ground ,”Hey now…No one lays a hand on him except for us.” He said with his voice rasping with rapid breaths.  
Suddenly,Nekomaru stood behind them,and grabbed the security guard with one hand.  
His hand grasped his throat making the guard squirm and yell.  
I only stood frozen not really knowing what to do.  
Without a word Nekomaru flexed the big muscles in his hand and I heard a loud crack.  
I flinched not ready to see it yet…  
If I see this...then..then it's all too real.  
I'm this person...and-and this is my life.  
Nekomaru dropped the guy on the ground and he landed with a thud. His body laid lifeless on the tile.  
The two stood before me with splatters of blood and food covering their once spotless suits.  
“You’re going to have to learn how to fight. I won't come saving ya every time you get in trouble.” Kazuichi huffed as he wiped himself off.  
Nekomaru stood stoically not saying anything.  
“I didn't ask for your help.” I said coldly, even though I was feelin’ pretty thankful.  
He smiled liking my answer,” Yeah okay. Get your ass in the dining hall Sonia wants to see you.”  
I took a breath and turned towards the door.  
”Oh..and congratulations you passed with flying colors.” Kazuichi smiled a toothy grin, his once smoothed down hair now messy and slightly bloody.  
My legs felt unsteady as I continued on out the door. My heartbeat stopped as I realized...the dining hall is completely quiet.  
I kept my eyes on the ground not ready to see the damage I had done.  
I put my hand on the door and forced myself to open it.  
The door shut behind me and my heart leaped in silent terror..The once vibrant and musical dining room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.  
The only voices I can hear are those of Ibuki and Sonia.  
I followed the sound of Sonia's voice not letting myself look up.   
I'm not ready for this…  
Darkness was clouding at the edges of my vision. My stomach was churning uncontrollably...I felt as if my body was being taken over by some other force.  
The carpet under my feet was dirty, stained with blood and food.  
My stomach tightened in knots...I-I did this…  
It-it can't be-  
“Ah there you are.” Sonia said sounding much happier than normal.  
I looked up at her making sure to straighten myself into my persona.  
She looked as polished as before, not even a hair out of place. She must have just been observing.  
“Look at this...it's...it's marvellous.” Her eyes glistened with passion as they scanned the dining hall.  
“Yeah. I knew it would work.” I said abruptly feeling a coldness settling on me.  
And then I turned.  
I stood on a stage overlooking the entire dining hall.  
There were rows and rows of tables...filled with...with dead people.  
Their bodies laid lifeless all around the room. Some still sitting with their heads on the tables, while others littered the floor.   
And then there was the blood...no doubt caused by my blood thirsty friends.  
As my eyes scanned every face, I felt pieces of my heart snapping in two.  
One after another I felt lighter and lighter, but heavy at the same time.  
Like loosing all feelin’ in my limbs, the heaviness set my body on fire. My body jolted oddly and all my emotion drained.  
My eyes scanned for what seemed like hours.  
Completely fixed on my mess.  
All of this is my doing.  
Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate Chef has just killed a room full of people.  
With that thought my mind crashed, waves of Despair flooded in from all sides.  
It traveled through my blood making my body tingle.  
I did this...haha..me?  
Just a little poison..they had no idea…  
Those...those...idiots.  
My chest feels like it is tearing in half.   
A small smile crept onto my face at the thought.  
My mind drank the Despair, taking it in by the gallons. It feels...good.   
This is...is amazing.  
And most of all..She...She will be pleased.  
My head snapped up looking at Miss Nevermind ,”Is She coming?”   
She looked down for once showing her disappointment,”No..I'm afraid not. But do not worry. She will surely be pleased. This is...beautiful.”  
“Ahhh. No.” Ibuki said kicking off her shoes angrily and hoisting herself up on one of the tables,” That makes this night less fun. Plus, Ibuki barely got to kill anyone!” She tip toed around the bodies and platters still on the tables. She skipped lightly seeming graceful.  
“Such a bummer!” With a kick, her foot landed on a bowl and it hurtled into the wall.  
“Oooooo.” She said with peaked interest.  
“Don't be foolish.” Sonia said unhappily.  
“No seriously this is fun!” She kicked various plates around. Ibuki twirled around barefoot in her dirty dress, while Fuyuhiko and Peko were busy checkin’ bodies.  
They look pretty mangled.  
And then there was Gundam...  
He had cleared a spot for himself at a table, and stared Down at his hands.  
His whole body was covered in blood.  
He no longer gave off a sane vibe, he too looked menacing.  
He looks ...angry somehow.  
“Oohh oops!”Ibuki said kicking a plate and jumping back. She watched in shock as it hit Fuyuhiko from afar. It landed on his chest staining his once white suit.  
“Heee heheh.” She giggled with joy.  
“What.the.fuck.” Fuyuhiko groaned, with pure anger in his eyes he grabbed a plate from the table next to him and flung it at her with force.  
Ibuki’s laughter filled the dining hall as she effortlessly dodged it,”Hehehe hehe food fight!”  
“You’re going to fucking pay Mioda.” Fuyuhiko said going into action. Peko moved along with him for back up.  
I can tell their food fight isn't your typical lunch room horseplay.  
They are really goin’ at it.   
Well, I guess I don't have to say them anymore..  
I'm one of them.  
The heaviness was almost suffocating now.  
Almost like I'm losin’ consciousness, or maybe I'm just going crazy.  
But who cares anymore.  
Kazuichi and Nekomaru walked in from the kitchen and instantly joined into the fray. Their bodies zipped into action battling the others.  
With every throw, I could tell they were going for blood.  
I watched as Kazuichi walked over to the far table and grabbed Gundam by the collar making him play in their game.  
My eyes landed on the food left on the table.  
Such a terrible waste...at least they may get some enjoyment out of it considerin’ it's already served its purpose.  
As I watched them throwing my food,I felt a little jolted.  
It painted the walls and their once clean clothing.  
Ah...cookin’..my first love..or well my second..only to..  
Momma.   
The woman I couldn't save, what was her name again?  
I shrugged it off not caring.  
Who cares…  
She was a worthless good for nothing mother.   
Unreliable.   
Unneeded.  
I don't need her.  
A huge uncontrollable smile crept across my face once again.  
Good riddance. It doesn't even matter anymore..only one person matters....one thing.  
I had to have been staring a long time before Kazuichi came up beside me. His hair was wiry and his face bloody from their food fight.  
I looked in my peripheral vision for Miss Nevermind.   
She was gone and must have joined the others in the brawl long ago.  
“You good?” Kazuichi said with those same dark eyes. He put his long, bony fingers into my shoulder with intense pressure.  
I looked back at the faces of the dead party goers.  
My eyes narrowed and searched their pale faces. My whole world felt heavy now.   
Suddenly a small bit of laughter escaped my lips,”Hehe Haha ..”It tickled my throat and sent a song through my body.  
Without warning it came up from my chest bursting out again,”Bahaha….HahahahhA”  
I put my hand up to my mouth to keep myself calm.  
I feel...free.  
A huge smile twitched the edges of my mouth.  
My whole body shook as I replied,”Yeah...never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write not going to lie. I could definitely write a whole despair fan fic. Lol It was a little challenging writing Teruteru after writing Hajime for so long so go easy on me. It's not a perfect chapter but I hope it was entertaining! :)


	20. Not really a chapter~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, long time no see.  
> So first off major Dangan Ronpa 3 spoilers.  
> I've been holding off writing my next chapter to see what it had in store and they actually gave it a good ending! I'm so pleased with how it ended in the hope arc.  
> There were certain things I didn't partically like. The brainwashing for example. But hey it's not my story.  
> Also, I have to say I never expected Chiaki to be such a big part of their lives before. That was a surprise, but I liked it.  
> But okay as for my story, I really don't know if I will finish it.  
> I started writing it before Dangan Ronpa 3 was even announced. I wanted to write it to have an ending and some closure to the story and now it has one. And it was a good one...if it was anything but happy I was going to finish it my way. But who knows maybe I will will write just because I love writing. I loved writing this story. It's something I can put my name on and be proud of. This experience was amazing, so if you're thinking about writing you definitely should. Just make sure you write for you and not for anyone else.  
> This is a happy occasion! I'm sad it's goodbye to these characters, but glad they got their ending :)

Until next time...


	21. The Calm (preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yes I'm still writing from time to time! I wanted to thank you all for all the encouragement and kind words. I'm taking this story piece by piece for awhile and plan on giving it a good ending. Possibly changing a few things from original course. Just let it be known that I did write a good half of the Aftermath before sdr3. For the record lol but I really enjoy writing. It's so fun. I hope you guys enjoy the first half of the chapter~

Day 128

 

*Hajime's point of view*

“You okay Teruteru..?” I said watching him from across the room.  
I laid casually on my bed pulling my tie around my neck.   
It seems like forever since I put actual clothes on. But I'm finally feeling better, my body has finally gotten used to the medicine.   
He shook his head out of the daze,”W-what?.O-Oh yeah...I'm I'm fine.” He said still not turning his eyes to meet mine.  
I watched him as my trembling hands flip down my collar on my shirt.  
“Are you sure?” I said wanting to know.  
He has been doing a lot better since waking up. He eats more and isn't so quiet...but I can tell he is holding back.  
I watched his stoic face as he stared blankly into the wall.   
He has been like that all day today.  
Teruteru is hiding something...what he really thinks.  
I know that look though. It's a look I'm pretty sure all of us have had at one time.  
“Teru-” I went to say before I was interrupted.  
Ibuki was suddenly very close to my face and oblivious to anything else.  
“Okay are you ready?!” Ibuki said with her hands firmly on mine.  
“As ready as I'm going to get.” I said with a sigh as she moved my hands to the plastic walker in front of me.  
I have to focus on one thing at a time. One crisis at a time.  
“Come on man! We believe in you.” Soda said enthusiastically.   
“Just do it Hajime!” Nekomaru screamed in an excited roar.  
I looked up with a groan. This sucks.  
Makoto has given me strict orders..I need to start walking again.  
I feel loads better, but I'm almost permanently weak. Plus, with my ankle injury...it will never get better if I don't take a longer walk than down the hallway and back.  
At least it doesn't make me feel like my lungs are collapsing anymore.  
Most of sick episodes have stopped, and I no longer wake up wanting to puke my guts out.  
“Come on speedy, you've got a date.” Fuyuhijo sneered as he laughed at his own joke.  
I ignored him and tried to concentrate on getting up and walking around. The walker will definitely help, but I just feel exhausted.  
Sonia was instantly at my side,”Now, just gracefully hoist yourself up.”  
I tried to hide my slight annoyance at their overly encouraging words.  
“Yeah, we are going to be able to do so many things now! You can start comin’ on runs with me and Nekomaru!” Akane grinned wildly.  
“I’m not sure about that one.Come on let's give Hajime some space.” Nagito held up his hands at my defense.  
With pure will power I forced my body onto my wobbly legs. My stiff ankle strained in protest.  
“Yahooo!! Hajime is killing it!” Ibuki abounded in laughter.

 

“Guys, seriously I just stood up. You're being ridiculous.” I said taking a small step with my foot.  
My body feels so drained...like I couldn't lift anything beyond 10 pounds.  
The thought was discouraging...I glanced over at Teruteru who was still staring off into space. All of my friends were crowded in my room watching me. He was the only one who wasn't watching me like a hawk.  
I scooted myself slowly towards the door stopping in front of him.  
“You’re coming right?” I said slowly.  
He looks like he wants to bolt again. I definitely don't want him to be alone.  
“Huh? Oh yeah...uh where are we goin’ again?” He looked up at me with a confused expression.  
“To talk to Makoto. He is well...a friend.” I said simplifying it for now. There is still a lot to tell him. He had been transitioning well. Every day he seemed to warm up to us a bit, but today something is definitely not right. I gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed to perk up a bit at my words, but then turned his gaze to the floor.  
“Uhh-uh okay. Yeah wouldn't miss it.” He said slowly.  
I turned away and continued my journey to the hotel.  
My body aches with each step wanting to stop.  
It's going to be a long day.

 

We finally reached the hotel after what seemed like an eternity. My chest stung with loss of oxygen.  
The loud celebrations of my friends behind me didn't make me feel very encouraged.  
“Alright! That's my man!” Soda shouted loudly.  
“Your man? Haha” Fuyuhiko chuckled lightly.  
“SHOW SOME SPIRIT HAJIME!!” Nekomaru's voice seemed to echo in the morning air.  
“Metal man is right you know...despite the fact that you’re all crippled and the shell of the man you used to be...you made it here with little help!” Hiyoko chuckled with pure joy in her face.  
Upon further examination, I could tell she was being completely genuine.  
“Uh...thanks.” I managed to hide my secret frustration.  
Sonia grabbed my arm lightly, while Gundam was on my other side helping me to let go of my walker as I got inside. My ankle ached in protest.  
But honestly it feels better already.  
“Here Hajime grab my arm.”  
Nagito said before he quickly grabbed me.  
“Here I got him on this side!” Mahiru said rushing to my other arm.  
I sighed but took their help venturing up the stairs.   
“Yahooooo! Let's have a round of applause for our fearless leader!” Ibuki let out a loud whistle as we stopped at the top of the stairs. The loud clapping of my friends filled the room.   
“Guys seriously stop that.” I said with a slight smile  
I know they are trying to be encouraging, but it just makes me feel weird.  
Ibuki spit out her tongue at me as they helped me to my chair.  
Though I was able to make the journey mostly on my own. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at my own small victory.  
“Here I got everything all set up for ya!”Soda said smiling between pointed teeth. He placed the ravaged looking laptop on top of the long wooden table.  
“We are going to need a new one of these if all this stuff keeps happening.” I said with smile. The beat up laptop reflects our situation well though.  
It didn't take long before the screen in front of me was pulling a picture into view.  
“We had to make sure he had a secure wavelength.” Mahiru said watching my face change slightly.  
It took a moment before the picture fully came into view. It was darker than usual and hard to see the image.  
I leaned in trying to see better.  
“Why's it all fuzzy?!” Ibuki blurted out.  
“Shhh!” The group yelled in unison behind me.  
There was a long silence with only the sound of the computer buzzing.  
“Makoto?” I said to the shifting shadows moving along the screen.  
“Hajime. Yeah I'm here.” Makoto’s voice broke the silence. Though it didn't soothe my growing anxiousness. Something about his voice was off.  
His face finally came into view. His eyes blinked with the glowing green tinted screen.  
He looks….tired. I've never seen him like this before. Dark circles swallowed up his face almost making him look hollow. He smiled softly revealing his usually hopeful smile.  
It was the only thing about him that seemed bright today.  
“Everything okay?” I said slowly watching the screen closely.  
“Huh?” His head snapped up automatically.  
He is definitely out of it today.  
“Is everything okay over there?” Soda said jamming his face closer to the computer.  
“Hey. No. I mean..yes everything is great. More importantly how are you guys? Any new developments Hajime?” He said it quickly and pointedly. His eyebrows pressed together looking serious.  
There was another long pause. I couldn't help but to get lost in thought.  
Worry bubbled up into my head. He is hiding something.  
“Uh well Hajime is improving a lot. We got him up walking..he is sore but he is going to live.” Mahiru stretched herself closer to the laptop and gave me a smug smile.  
“Great! That's amazing news!” His voice instantly changed.  
“Yeah… I can walk now so that's a start.” I said chuckling nervously.  
“Yes..that's great..Hajime.” Makoto stopped and looked serious again.  
“Okay you're really freaking me out today-” I started.  
“No it's nothing bad. It's just...I need you to do something for me. Kirigiri thought it would be a good idea to get a blood sample...to see how the medicine is affecting you.” His eyes watched me closely.  
“What's so serious about a blood sample?” Akane bursted   
“One of us has to administer it.” Nagito said suddenly.  
“You're kidding….come on..none of us know how to do something like that.” I said feeling instantly uneasy.  
“Yeah it's not like we have to ultimate nurse here…” Sonia said with her voice lower than normal.  
A slow ache followed her words as that realization hit me again. Mikan…  
“Hajime.” Makoto’s voice caught my attention,” It will be fine. I'm going to be sending step by step instructions. It should be an easy procedure. Once your done filling the vials you will put them on the analyzer in the lab.”  
“Vials!?...as in more than one?” I leaned back in my chair feeling defeated.  
“ Wait...analyzer!?” Soda said quickly.  
Chatter quickly filled the room with a dull roar.  
“Yeah! It's gotta be that thing that looks like a laser!” Nekomaru said loudly.  
“What? No way it's that saucer thing on the table.” Hiyoko folded her arms together looking annoyed.  
“You mean that thing next to that thing?” Akane said quickly.  
“Yeah the silver thing!” Soda joined in.  
“ No it's that other thing!!” Ibuki shouted.  
“I believe it is the white contraption on the countertop.” Gundam's said sounding matter of fact.  
“Guys-” I tried to say as their talking got louder. I turned to the computer to see Makoto looking at us in awe.  
I held my breathe waiting for them to stop talking.  
“What are you talking about, it's definitely silver.” Soda rolled his eyes casually at Gundam.  
“ Wait are we talking about the laser or the saucer?” Peko said calmly.  
“Peko don't encourage the idiots please.” Fuyuhiko said with a grumble. He turned to the group,”Can we all just fucking shut up and listen to the guy on the screen?”   
The whole room went silent suddenly as they all looked around at each other.  
“ I think we are talking about the white thing next to laser...is that correct?” Sonia’s voice broke the silence.  
“No it's-” Their voices all broke into another roar as they all argued back and forth unable to make a decision.  
“Hajime.” I could barely hear Makoto say. I turned to the monitor. Obviously the only one still paying attention,” It will be fine. I'm sending the instructions, but I have to go-”  
“Wait I just remembered...Have you talked to Chaiki? Something isn't right and she hasn't really said a whole lot.”  
His expression almost broke revealing his true emotion, but he quickly broke it was a smile  
“ Don't worry. It's all going to be okay. I'm working on it. You have my word. I'm sorry I have to go so soon. Just send me the data through the analyser. It will do it automatically.”  
“Ok but-” I tried to say.  
“I'm sorry Hajime. I have to go. Good luck.” He shot me one last hopeful smile before disappearing from the screen.   
Great.  
My friends were still bickering in the background.  
I didn't even get to ask if it's the saucer or the laser thing.  
~~~


	22. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Long time no see!  
> Yes, finally had a burst of inspiration and finished this chapter.  
> This is the last one before the finale!  
> Though the finale will have two parts.  
> I'm so excited to be finishing this, even if i started it 2 years ago.  
> This is something I'm proud of and who else hates reading unfinished fanfics?  
> Even if no ones reading anymore it was important to me to finish 

Day 128

*Hajime's point of view*

“You okay Teruteru..?” I said watching him from across the room.  
I laid casually on my bed pulling my tie around my neck.  
It seems like forever since I put actual clothes on. But I'm finally feeling better, my body has finally gotten used to the medicine.  
He shook his head out of the daze,”W-what?.O-Oh yeah...I'm I'm fine.” He said still not turning his eyes to meet mine.  
I watched him as my trembling hands flip down my collar on my shirt.  
“Are you sure?” I said wanting to know.  
He has been doing a lot better since waking up. He eats more and isn't so quiet...but I can tell he is holding back.  
I watched his stoic face as he stared blankly into the wall.  
He has been like that all day today.  
Teruteru is hiding something...what he really thinks.  
I know that look though. It's a look I'm pretty sure all of us have had at one time.  
“Teru-” I went to say before I was interrupted.  
Ibuki was suddenly very close to my face and oblivious to anything else.  
“Okay are you ready?!” Ibuki said with her hands firmly on mine.  
“As ready as I'm going to get.” I said with a sigh as she moved my hands to the plastic walker in front of me.  
I have to focus on one thing at a time. One crisis at a time.  
“Come on man! We believe in you.” Soda said enthusiastically.  
“Just do it Hajime!” Nekomaru screamed in an excited roar.  
I looked up with a groan. This sucks.  
Makoto has given me strict orders..I need to start walking again.  
I feel loads better, but I'm almost permanently weak. Plus, with my ankle injury...it will never get better if I don't take a longer walk than down the hallway and back.  
At least it doesn't make me feel like my lungs are collapsing anymore.  
Most of sick episodes have stopped, and I no longer wake up wanting to puke my guts out.  
“Come on speedy, you've got a date.” Fuyuhijo sneered as he laughed at his own joke.  
I ignored him and tried to concentrate on getting up and walking around. The walker will definitely help, but I just feel exhausted.  
Sonia was instantly at my side,”Now, just gracefully hoist yourself up.”  
I tried to hide my slight annoyance at their overly encouraging words.  
“Yeah, we are going to be able to do so many things now! You can start comin’ on runs with me and Nekomaru!” Akane grinned wildly.  
“I’m not sure about that one.Come on let's give Hajime some space.” Nagito held up his hands at my defense.  
With pure will power I forced my body onto my wobbly legs. My stiff ankle strained in protest.  
“Yahooo!! Hajime is killing it!” Ibuki abounded in laughter.

“Guys, seriously I just stood up. You're being ridiculous.” I said taking a small step with my foot.  
My body feels so drained...like I couldn't lift anything beyond 10 pounds.  
The thought was discouraging...I glanced over at Teruteru who was still staring off into space. All of my friends were crowded in my room watching me. He was the only one who wasn't watching me like a hawk.  
I scooted myself slowly towards the door stopping in front of him.  
“You’re coming right?” I said slowly.  
He looks like he wants to bolt again. I definitely don't want him to be alone.  
“Huh? Oh yeah...uh where are we goin’ again?” He looked up at me with a confused expression.  
“To talk to Makoto. He is well...a friend.” I said simplifying it for now. There is still a lot to tell him. He had been transitioning well. Every day he seemed to warm up to us a bit, but today something is definitely not right. I gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed to perk up a bit at my words, but then turned his gaze to the floor.  
“Uhh-uh okay. Yeah wouldn't miss it.” He said slowly.  
I turned away and continued my journey to the hotel.  
My body aches with each step wanting to stop.  
It's going to be a long day.

We finally reached the hotel after what seemed like an eternity. My chest stung with loss of oxygen.  
The loud celebrations of my friends behind me didn't make me feel very encouraged.  
“Alright! That's my man!” Soda shouted loudly.  
“Your man? Haha” Fuyuhiko chuckled lightly.  
“SHOW SOME SPIRIT HAJIME!!” Nekomaru's voice seemed to echo in the morning air.  
“Metal man is right you know...despite the fact that you’re all crippled and the shell of the man you used to be...you made it here with little help!” Hiyoko chuckled with pure joy in her face.  
Upon further examination, I could tell she was being completely genuine.  
“Uh...thanks.” I managed to hide my secret frustration.  
Sonia grabbed my arm lightly, while Gundam was on my other side helping me to let go of my walker as I got inside. My ankle ached in protest.  
But honestly it feels better already.  
“Here Hajime grab my arm.”  
Nagito said before he quickly grabbed me.  
“Here I got him on this side!” Mahiru said rushing to my other arm.  
I sighed but took their help venturing up the stairs.  
“Yahooooo! Let's have a round of applause for our fearless leader!” Ibuki let out a loud whistle as we stopped at the top of the stairs. The loud clapping of my friends filled the room.  
“Guys seriously stop that.” I said with a slight smile  
I know they are trying to be encouraging, but it just makes me feel weird.  
Ibuki spit out her tongue at me as they helped me to my chair.  
Though I was able to make the journey mostly on my own. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at my own small victory.  
“Here I got everything all set up for ya!”Soda said smiling between pointed teeth. He placed the ravaged looking laptop on top of the long wooden table.  
“We are going to need a new one of these if all this stuff keeps happening.” I said with smile. The beat up laptop reflects our situation well though.  
It didn't take long before the screen in front of me was pulling a picture into view.  
“We had to make sure he had a secure wavelength.” Mahiru said watching my face change slightly.  
It took a moment before the picture fully came into view. It was darker than usual and hard to see the image.  
I leaned in trying to see better.  
“Why's it all fuzzy?!” Ibuki blurted out.  
“Shhh!” The group yelled in unison behind me.  
There was a long silence with only the sound of the computer buzzing.  
“Makoto?” I said to the shifting shadows moving along the screen.  
“Hajime. Yeah I'm here.” Makoto’s voice broke the silence. Though it didn't soothe my growing anxiousness. Something about his voice was off.  
His face finally came into view. His eyes blinked with the glowing green tinted screen.  
He looks….tired. I've never seen him like this before. Dark circles swallowed up his face almost making him look hollow. He smiled softly revealing his usually hopeful smile.  
It was the only thing about him that seemed bright today.  
“Everything okay?” I said slowly watching the screen closely.  
“Huh?” His head snapped up automatically.  
He is definitely out of it today.  
“Is everything okay over there?” Soda said jamming his face closer to the computer.  
“Hey. No. I mean..yes everything is great. More importantly how are you guys? Any new developments Hajime?” He said it quickly and pointedly. His eyebrows pressed together looking serious.  
There was another long pause. I couldn't help but to get lost in thought.  
Worry bubbled up into my head. He is hiding something.  
“Uh well Hajime is improving a lot. We got him up walking..he is sore but he is going to live.” Mahiru stretched herself closer to the laptop and gave me a smug smile.  
“Great! That's amazing news!” His voice instantly changed.  
“Yeah… I can walk now so that's a start.” I said chuckling nervously.  
“Yes..that's great..Hajime.” Makoto stopped and looked serious again.  
“Okay you're really freaking me out today-” I started.  
“No it's nothing bad. It's just...I need you to do something for me. Kirigiri thought it would be a good idea to get a blood sample...to see how the medicine is affecting you.” His eyes watched me closely.  
“What's so serious about a blood sample?” Akane bursted  
“One of us has to administer it.” Nagito said suddenly.  
“You're kidding….come on..none of us know how to do something like that.” I said feeling instantly uneasy.  
“Yeah it's not like we have to ultimate nurse here…” Sonia said with her voice lower than normal.  
A slow ache followed her words as that realization hit me again. Mikan…  
“Hajime.” Makoto’s voice caught my attention,” It will be fine. I'm going to be sending step by step instructions. It should be an easy procedure. Once your done filling the vials you will put them on the analyzer in the lab.”  
“Vials!?...as in more than one?” I leaned back in my chair feeling defeated.  
“ Wait...analyzer!?” Soda said quickly.  
Chatter quickly filled the room with a dull roar.  
“Yeah! It's gotta be that thing that looks like a laser!” Nekomaru said loudly.  
“What? No way it's that saucer thing on the table.” Hiyoko folded her arms together looking annoyed.  
“You mean that thing next to that thing?” Akane said quickly.  
“Yeah the silver thing!” Soda joined in.  
“ No it's that other thing!!” Ibuki shouted.  
“I believe it is the white contraption on the countertop.” Gundam's said sounding matter of fact.  
“Guys-” I tried to say as their talking got louder. I turned to the computer to see Makoto looking at us in awe.  
I held my breathe waiting for them to stop talking.  
“What are you talking about, it's definitely silver.” Soda rolled his eyes casually at Gundam.  
“ Wait are we talking about the laser or the saucer?” Peko said calmly.  
“Peko don't encourage the idiots please.” Fuyuhiko said with a grumble. He turned to the group,”Can we all just fucking shut up and listen to the guy on the screen?”  
The whole room went silent suddenly as they all looked around at each other.  
“ I think we are talking about the white thing next to laser...is that correct?” Sonia’s voice broke the silence.  
“No it's-” Their voices all broke into another roar as they all argued back and forth unable to make a decision.  
“Hajime.” I could barely hear Makoto say. I turned to the monitor. Obviously the only one still paying attention,” It will be fine. I'm sending the instructions, but I have to go-”  
“Wait I just remembered...Have you talked to Chaiki? Something isn't right and she hasn't really said a whole lot.”  
His expression almost broke revealing his true emotion, but he quickly broke it was a smile  
“ Don't worry. It's all going to be okay. I'm working on it. You have my word. I'm sorry I have to go so soon. Just send me the data through the analyser. It will do it automatically.”  
“Ok but-” I tried to say.  
“I'm sorry Hajime. I have to go. Good luck.” He shot me one last hopeful smile before disappearing from the screen.  
Great.  
My friends were still bickering in the background.  
I didn't even get to ask if it's the saucer or the laser thing.  
~~~

“Jeez don't look so nervous. You're supposed to be brave. You are our leader after all.” Mahiru said standing next to me. I knew she was probably just trying to distract me, but it irritated me a little.  
I feel bad for being annoyed..in all honesty I really don't want to be alone either.  
I was leaning back in chair with my arm placed comfortably on a hospital tray.  
My hands twitched with nervousness.  
My friends as usual, surrounded me in the small hospital room. It's definitely not big enough for us all to be in here, but I don't think they realize that..or at least they don't care.  
“You know that's just easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to get blood taken from your arm from someone who has no medical experience.” I jabbed back at her, ”You want to trade places?” I said looking up at her.  
She gave me a sympathetic smile and tapped my head lightly.  
Like a mother does for a scared child, “You will be fine Hajime.”  
It's safe to say it didn't make me feel better.  
“Can we just get this over with?” I said feeling tired. I'm not used to all of this excitement anymore...it just makes me feel even more tired.  
A lot of the girls were huddled together seemingly trying to come up with the plan. While the rest of the guys stared off in different directions just waiting around, they seemed to be squirming more than usual.  
“Yeah, Hajime this will be great okay? Don't even worry about it before you know it it will be over.” Soda leaned back in a chair and chuckled.  
I nervously tried to pan my gaze around the room looking to see if everyone was there, but it was too crowded for me to see for sure.  
“Okay it's decided I will do it!” Sonia said sounding confident. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she held the needle in her hand. Her eagerness scared me a little.  
“Uhhh.” I said slowly.  
She grabbed my arm gracefully and wrapped the rubber band across my arm.  
I flexed my hand in and out trying to warm up to it. I then prepared myself to look away.  
“What?! Ahhh Ibuki wanted to be the one to stick Hajime..” Ibuki looked down defeated.  
“Maybe Soda should do it?” Peko turned him with her hands pressed firmly on her face in contemplation,” You have steady hands from being a mechanic, right?”  
Soda got up abruptly,” Oh no no no, this is different. This is a person..this is Hajime!”  
“Ahhh you afraid to hurt your girlfriend?” Hiyoko giggled to herself.  
“Yes! Wait...I mean..no… I mean.” Soda pulled his hat down looking nervous.  
“Gundam has great senses! Let him try!” Sonia said excitedly.  
“Come on. Let's not ‘try’ to do anything. We have to have someone do it who feels confident.” Fuyuhiko said with his arms crossed.  
Ibuki’s hand shot up instantly.  
“And someone who won't hurt or kill him in the process.” Fuyuhiko grumbled already annoyed.  
I sighed sitting back in my chair. I'm going to let them sort it out. I don't really have any ideas at this point, and it's much easier to stay out of their bickering conversations.  
The erupted in chatter as I turned to the tiny bit of window I could see out of. It was mostly blocked with the arms and bodies of my friends. Their voices were becoming harder and harder to focus on. It's like my mind is too full to process anymore.  
I wish...I wish I was a cloud right now. It's so much more peaceful up there than right here. I'm not ready for the pain that is about to be in my arm  
… Damn let's just get it over with.  
Hopefully my friends don't kill me.  
I'm worried but the medicine once again keeps me from feeling too much panic.  
“Here give it to me!” Akane said loudly as she created a stumbling in the room.  
Our close quarters caused a domino effect as she fell into Nekomaru and Fuyuhiko.  
“Dammit!” Fuyuhiko said with a blood vessel bulging from his head.  
“ I said I could do it!” Ibuki yelled.  
“ No please let me. I am most qualified.” Sonia said again.  
They started talking over each other once more.  
It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so small in here. Their voices echo too much.  
I moved my other hand to my head running my hands through my hair.  
“Guys come on..” I said within the roar.  
I laid my head back against the chair in annoyance.  
“Here.” Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm.  
I looked up to see Nagito with a needle in his hand.  
“Hey! Wait...Ow!” I shut my eyes waiting for the pain...but there was nothing. I turned my head away.  
“Woah Nagito where did you learn to do that?” Soda said next to me.  
I kept my eyes closed forcing myself not to think. I'm not really scared of needles...but the thought of one of them doing it is terrifying.. maybe it's not even that..  
I just don't want to do this at all.  
My mind screamed the truth in my face.  
I'm afraid of what they will find.  
I sat with my hand still clenched only feeling slight pressure in my arm but no pain yet.  
Slowly I opened my eyes seeing Nagito concentrating intensely.  
I looked up at him slowly...what is he doing? Why does he look so confident doing something I know he has never done before?  
I closed my eyes again, then turned looking to the ceiling. I could slowly feel my fingers tingling as the blood rushed up my arm. My slight movement sent a strong pinch into my skin.  
We have to be almost done. As long as this as bad as the pain gets I can deal with it.  
I fidgeted around while the room became very quiet.  
It was a little weird, especially considering I can never get them to be quiet for five seconds.  
I could feel their tension as their eyes turned towards my every move.  
Ugh, when will this be-  
“Done!” Nagito exclaimed.  
I opened my eyes to see a bandage already secure over my arm. Nagito smiled holding up the vials of blood.  
I struggled to focus on him in front of me,” How did you know how to do that? I barely felt anything.” I traced my fingers along the bandage. I moved my arm up flexing my elbow.  
“Well, I thought I'd try my beginner's luck. Looks like I got lucky.” He smiled lazily.  
I watched him slowly,” You have been getting lucky a lot lately.” I chuckled  
Suddenly, I could see his smile falter slightly.  
Though I had meant it lightly, I could see the reflection of how it affected him.  
He knows as well as I do...how serious his ‘luck’ can be.  
He gave me a slight nod and walked off with the vials. Mahiru, Sonia, and Hiyoko followed right behind.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the room. To my surprise the room still sounded pretty quiet.  
Their voices sound….muffled?  
Suddenly Ibuki was right in my face, she knelt down and hit my knees hard with her hands.  
“Hey you ready?!”  
“Ow- eh I guess.” I held out my arm for her to help me up.  
The sudden rush hit me too hard. Like your stomach falling out from under you when you go on a roller coaster.  
It didn't take more than I second for the black to take up all of my vision.  
My feet tripped over each other and I felt myself falling toward the floor with no reflex to catch me.  
Suddenly I felt my someone grab my arms and I stopped falling.  
Slowly the room started to blur back into view.  
“Don't worry bro we got ya.” Soda said on one side of me.  
Fuyuhiko blew out a quick breathe,”Yeah but start exercising more, you're fucking heavy as hell.”  
I let out a small laugh under my breathe as they brought me to the chair.  
A sick feeling settled in my stomach again.  
“Are you still feeling ill? You're eyes have a dark,dense fog about them.” Gundam said watching me from behind Fuyuhiko and Soda.  
I smacked my lips together trying to work past the fog in my head and the nausea.  
“Yeah all of sudden I'm not feeling too hot.”  
“Well quick lay back for a sec and…” Soda started to say something but was quickly caught off guard by Sonia.  
“Hajime are you quite alright? I forgot to let you have one of these cookies I made.”  
She held out a fairly normal looking cookie close to my face.  
With a quivering hand I took it slowly.  
Maybe giving blood wasn't such a good idea.  
I put the cookie in my mouth biting a small piece to start.  
I opened my eyes wide in surprise.  
“Sonia...this is… really good.” I took a bigger bite this time savoring the taste.  
“There's a secret ingredient… do you want to guess what it is?” Sonia's eyes sparked in their usual starry eyed stare.  
I crunched down hard on the few bits in my mouth, “ Uh...coconut?” I said the first ingredient that came to my mind.  
“ No it's a flower! Right here on the island!” She sounded overly excited to tell me.  
“Oh….uh did you come up with that yourself?” I said slowly looking back at her.  
“Well, with the help of Teruteru. He helped me perform the recipe.”  
My head instantly jolted up blurring my vision.  
“Wait, where is he? Is he in here?” I said quickly, putting the cookie down.  
They all shuffled around looking.  
“Uhhh that's a negatory cap’n” Ibuki said putting her fingers together nervously.  
“It looks like he escaped!,” Nekomaru said loudly as he draped his hand over the back of his neck.  
“Uh oh someone's probably floating face down in the water somewhere.” Hiyoko said in a huff.  
“Hey, don't even joke like that.” I said feeling frazzled. I pushed myself out of my chair immediately. My body helplessly wobbled from my weak state.  
“Dammit, Hajime you're not fucking okay!” Fuyuhiko said gripping my arm to support me.  
“ I-I know…. I don't know why I feel so bad all of a sudden.” I grabbed onto Gundam with other arm for support.  
“I had a feeling this would happen.” Nagito said slowly moving forward to face me.  
“What..why? I've felt just fine.” My face was strained as I tried to focus.  
“ Well we took a lot of blood...and didn't you take your medicine this morning?” I looked at me as if I was a child.  
“Of course I took it.” I said strongly.  
“Well your body is already comprised..taking blood will weaken you even more.” Nagito looked at me seriously. His eyes looked me up and down,” It would be best if you just took it easy for today.”  
“No.” I said quickly, “ I don't have time for that. We have to find Teruteru he could be in danger.” I tried to scoot my foot closer to the door.  
“Hey-hey wait a minute. You said no more recklessness! You said you would take it easy.” Soda said nervously beside me. As I moved forward he followed with his hands up ready to catch me.  
“ Well, I can't just forget about him...plus I may be the only one he will talk to. I have to go.” I said gaining more resolve.  
Though my body wasn't responding as well as I would have hoped.  
“You know Hajime...if that's what you want…” Nekomaru said slowly.  
Before he could say anything else, I was swept off of my feet. He gripped me tightly slinging me onto his back.  
“ No… I'm not having you carry me.” I said feeling mortified it had to come to this.  
“Ah come on Hajime, you can't walk and you insist on going. Now shut up and get your spirit up!”  
“Hell yeah!” Akane said coming closer.  
“Well, I guess if you must...this could be quite the adventure!” Sonia said joyously  
“ Where do you think he could have wandered off to?” Gundam said low into his scarf as he joined in closer to Sonia.  
“I think I have the answer that.” Nagito said now looking back to his usual careless expression.  
Of course he does…  
I adjusted myself on Nekomaru’s back letting my body relax a little. As much as I hate admitting it. It felt pretty good to get off of my feet.  
“Okay then smarty pants just tell us already!” Hiyoko said giving him a look.  
“ Alright, alright.” He held his hands up in surrender,”I saw him take off on some of the more wooded land. He disappeared into some palm trees.”  
“And you didn't say anything..?” I looked at him in annoyance.  
“Hajime we were on our way here. I didn't want to stress you out even more.” Though his words sounded sincere his face didn't mimic it.  
I sighed feeling confused by my lack of emotion. But at the same time I felt the urgency of the situation. It rattled around in my brain not computing.  
“Could you show us by chance?” Peko said slowly. Her words were careful.  
“Of course I will. But do we really think Hajime should be going..?”  
He gave me a slight smile. Somehow I knew he was just messing with me.  
Before anyone else could answer I spoke up,” H-Hey! This is my decision. You all want me to be the leader...then I get to choose where I go.”  
They all looked at me with squinted eyes.  
“Well, we can't really argue that can we?” Peko said sternly.  
“Aww can we just go already? All this talking is making me hungry...and if this is going to be some kind of hike I'm going to lose all of my energy before we even get there.” Akane said in a whining voice.  
“Fine. She's right. We go now. Nagito lead the way, and try not to get us killed okay?” Fuyuhiko stuck his hands into his pockets.  
“Sounds like we have a great game plan! Hold on Hajime!” Nekomaru’s voice echoed loudly. He thrust forward following right behind Nagito.  
I grabbed on tighter trying to find a way to rest. Though I felt a little humiliated being carried by a large man, I had to admit it I was thankful….and it's strangely comforting.  
Even with being carried I feel a little light headed..  
As we stepped through the doors of the hospital, I turned toward Nagito. I focused on his big hair bouncing as he walked.  
“Hey..Nagito..thanks for your help today.” I said sincerely.  
I'm always too hard on him...I know that.  
He turned back at me with a slight smile.  
The sun on my face made me squint my eyes. I opened them trying to adjust to the brightness. My eyes settled on the bright, blue sky.  
“Well, at least the weather is good.” I said in almost a whisper.  
“Yeah looks like we got lucky!” Soda said cheerfully.  
Then all at once I heard a rushing sound break the calm ocean atmosphere.  
As I looked up, a single raindrop hit me right in the middle of the forehead.  
Before I had time to speak, the one drop turned into a downpour.  
I wiped my face trying to see. In a matter of seconds the once endless blue sky was clouded and gray.  
Through the pouring of rain without saying a word, Nagito and I exchanged glances.  
I knew then we were thinking the same thing.  
We are screwed.

“Jeeeeze why did he have to walk all the way back here.” A soaked, and cranky Mahiru said as we entered into the wooded area. Brown rocky cliffs merged into the trees on one side.  
“ You know you didn't ALL have to come.” I said still clinging ontoNekomaru.  
“As family we must stick together!” Sonia said sounding determined. She walked briskly and with purpose.  
“Yeah.yeah..” Fuyuhiko grumbled. He flicked wet falling leaves off of his suit in disgust.  
We were all soaked...and somehow it was still raining as we made our way through the swampy greenery.  
I felt myself shaking more and more, even though I was trying my hardest the hide it.  
My teeth chattered as I swayed back and forth.  
“Hey does anyone have anything dry Hajime here can borrow?” Nekomaru's turning around.  
“Here.” Gundam removed his long jacket in one fluid movement, “ You would do well to treat this item with respect. It provides maximum protection!”  
“Protection from what?...W-Wait I don't want to know.” Soda said with a snicker.  
“Gundam you really don't have to-” I started to say.  
“Hajime, Just let us help you. Okay?” Fuyuhiko snapped. He looked angry, but his gaze softened.  
“I believe he means well. We all want to see you get better Hajime.” Peko said as she trailed along. She helped Nagito navigate the brush.  
I nodded in agreement feeling frustrated. I grabbed the coat and laid it across my back.  
Wow, They were right..this helps.  
With trembling hands I laid my head down on Nekomaru's back.  
I felt weak from holding it up. I let the noise fade away into the background as I got lost in thought.  
I wonder why Teruteru went all the way out here? ..Surely he is okay...surely he wouldn't…  
The chattering stopped slowly and I let my eyes close. I pulled Gundam’s large coat over my head. There were only a few drops falling now.  
The calming swaying motion was putting me to sleep.  
No Hajime...you need to stay up. I willed my eyes open, but they soon closed again.  
Dammit, stay alert.  
But it was no use...I let my eyes stay closed and slowly fell asleep.  
\----  
I woke up abruptly. In one swift movement, I pulled my head up. I looked around only to see the same scenery we had seen before. The sounds of birds and dripping water filled my ears.  
How long have we been walking?....How long was I out?  
Then I could hear the voices of my friends come into focus.  
“Oh Hey Hajime! Glad to see you're joining the party again!” Nekomaru sang loudly.  
“Feeling any better huh?” Soda said walking next to Nekomaru.  
I blinked my eyes a few times trying to fully assess myself. I looked down to see I was still holding the jacket.  
My eyes drifted to the tree tops and I realized it had stopped raining.  
I was only hearing the sound of raindrops falling off leaves as the hot sun dried everything off.  
To my surprise, I actually was feeling better.  
I'm guessing my body has had the time it needed to make up for the loss of blood.  
“Yeah...I actually am. “ I said giving Soda a smile. My attention turned immediately towards the figure in front of us.  
“Hey Nagito!...” I called over to him as he walked far ahead into the distance. There seemed to be a big gap between him and the group.  
He turned around hearing my voice,”You need something from me Hajime?”  
“How much longer?” I said loudly.  
The air was humid and sticky. I knew we were all getting uncomfortable.  
It can't be that much longer. Why would Teruteru even come all the way out here?  
Maybe a better question is, why did Nagito even follow him out here in the first place...or does he even know where he is going?  
Nagito just turned back around with a smile without saying a word.  
Great. Thank you for that.  
I lifted the jacket from my shoulders letting all the water slide off onto the ground. I turned around awkwardly handing the jacket back to Gundam.  
“You're not shaking anymore! This is excellent news!” Sonia said happily clutching Gundam's arm. They looked so peaceful, as if this was just some leisure walk.  
Gundam looked at me sternly,” Fiend, do you not want the protection from my cloak?” He grabbed it swiftly from my hand,”Haha. What a fool you are.”  
“Thanks for loaning it to me...I’m feeling better.” I said giving him a reassuring smile.  
“Uh it's about time… Nobody will shut up about you!” Hiyoko said obviously annoyed. I observed her muddy shoes and wet hair. Yeah she is definitely not happy.  
“What do you mean?” I said raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh nothing. She doesn't mean anything.DO YOU?” Fuyuhiko looked grumpily over at her. His forehead was sweaty and his shoes were gathering mud.  
Hiyoko stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth to speak.  
In a flash, Ibuki jumped over to her and put her hand over Hiyoko’s mouth.  
At least she looks to be having fun.  
“Nothing to talk about here! No sir!” She held her other hand up in salute .  
Of course they're talking about me. When are they not talking about me these days? I sighed not feeling up to argue.  
“Woah HEY!!” A voice cut through the air stopping us all at once.  
We all jerked to a halt. The force shook my body around almost making me let go of Nekomaru’s shoulders.  
A crumbling,cracking sound followed as I tried to see where the voice was coming from.  
The sound was low almost like thunder.  
“Where's Nagito!?” I said as quickly as I could get the words out. I looked around not able to find him.  
The crumbling sound became louder as we crept forward. Finally, I was able to spot him far in the distance. His body was rigid and he stopped in the middle of the path. I couldn't see his face but I examined his body position. It's hard to make out what he is doing up there.  
Suddenly, the loudest crack sounded throughout the air and burst through to my ear drum. The crack was deafening, but I knew then where the sound was coming from.  
We watched helplessly as a large boulder shifted up above and tumbled down the large, steep cliffs we were walking beside.  
“NAGITO LOOK OUT!” The group shouted instinctively. We were paralyzed.  
With each roll the rock made a distinctive *thunk* as it tumbled farther and farther down.  
We could do nothing but watch as the rock tumbled straight towards him. Almost as if it were trained on him. I moved rigidly trying to get down.  
My body instinctively wanted to run after him.  
But Nekomaru held me in place.  
“What the-” I started to say before dust started to fill my lungs. Instantly I started coughing and holding my hand to my mouth.  
I tried to move my head to see Nagito through the smoke screen of dirt and rock.  
Then I finally heard the boulder land with a loud *SMACK* as it collided at the bottom.  
I jumped down from Nekomaru’s back immediately. My heart hitting my rib cage burned in my chest.  
No No no...this isn't happening. My brain tried to think through the sheer panic.  
The shrill cries of my friends echoed on the canyon walls.  
Our heavy breathing was loud in the now very quiet air.  
We were all frozen in place for a second..nothing but horror registered on our faces...even with the medication my heart was racing.  
Okay...Hajime get ahold of yourself.  
My body wobbled as I forced myself to move forward through the fear.  
My mind told me to run, but my racing heart kept me going at a slow pace.  
My eyes were locked right in front of me.  
He hadn't been more than a few feet in front of us, but the distance seemed to take an eternity.  
Even worse the world had seemed to go silent. No one could muster up any words.  
The dust floating around stung my eyes, and I was shaking walking forward.  
“N-Nagito…” I said slowly inching into the dust..  
I'm-im scared...it's been a long time since I have felt this terrified. I have no idea what we will find….  
Can we even handle anything like that right now?  
“Nagito! Please answer..” Sonia's hushed voice startled me.  
I've never heard her voice so low.  
I had forgotten about them for a moment entirely.  
“Er...ahhhh!”  
The sound came from somewhere in front of us.  
My heart stuttered with Hope.  
We immediately dashed in closer to the sound.  
“Nagito! Say something buddy!” Soda said sounding frantic.  
“I’m...I'm okay..” We heard his quiet voice somewhere in the dust.  
Upon getting closer we could finally see him as the dust settled.  
I immediately rushed to his aid with friends trailing behind.  
“Are you injured!?” I said quickly, while eyes settled on the image before me.  
Nagito was wedged between the cliff and a huge rock. There were crumbles of it all over the ground.  
My mind went thought a mental checklist:  
No blood. No screaming. All good things.  
He almost looked as if he was standing up.  
Upon further inspection, I could see his hand wedged up between the huge boulder.  
“Oh no..” I said under my breath.  
“It's okay..,” He held up his fleshy other hand.  
“I still have my good hand.” He gave a half hearted smile.  
Though I could tell he was still uncomfortable. I watched as a stream of blood oozed from his head.  
“You're bleeding! Are you crazy you're not fine.” Mahiru said urgently.  
“I just banged my head a little.” He said touching his head softly. He blinked slowly trying to focus on us in front of him. He held his free hand to his head obviously in pain.  
“H-Hey what's wrong?” I said getting closer. I know that face…. he must have a massive headache.  
He looked like he wanted to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out.  
“We must help him!” Sonia said loudly.  
“ How are we going to get him the fuck out of there to help him?” Fuyuhiko said getting up close and examining Nagito’s smashed robo hand.  
“Can't you just like take it off?” Akana says scratching her head.  
I turned to Soda looking to him for the answer,” Is there a way to remove it... even with it being smashed..?”  
Soda looked nervous at my questioning,” Let me take a look.” He grabbed a screwdriver attached to his jumpsuit and moved in closer to Nagito.  
I backed off letting him through.  
I guess I never realized he had that before.  
“Hold on Nagito we will-” I stopped mid sentence.. My eyes followed a black object moving on the rocky cliff.  
“What's that..?” I said pointing to the tiny black dots multiplying.  
All of us including Nagito turned our heads to the rock.  
The black dots were growing and swaying side to side. I took a step closer to see...ants?  
“They are ants?” I said out loud.  
“Oooo let me squish them!” Hiyoko said loudly.  
“Nagito’s pinned under a rock and you're worried about ants?” Mahiru said looking at me with a crazy expression.  
“No it's just-”  
“Holy shit there are million of them!” Fuyuhiko said with eyes wide.  
He was right..every second they were multiplying and coming out from the cracks in the rock.  
“They do appear to be growing in number…” Peko said squinting her eyes at the tiny creatures. Her hands went defensively to her side.  
Sonia slowly made her way in front of the the rock.  
She examined it closely putting her hand up to her chin,”I believe we have a problem…” Her eyes squinted and she took a step back.  
“ I have read about these ants...they are native to this island…” She stopped suddenly then kept talking,” They are very poisonous.”  
She chose her words carefully keeping her eye on Nagito.  
I moved closer so I could face her,” Poisonous? How poisonous?”  
“Um- Well in small doses they are harmless but they travel in large groups...which can make them deadly.” I could see the worry in her eyes. She tried to keep her voice down.  
“Deadly?!” Soda heard her and jumped back.  
Nagito either didn't hear or wasn't affected.  
“Okay,okay everybody stay calm. “ I said putting my hands up.  
“Soda, You have to do this. Nagito needs your help.” Sonia said slowly.  
The black swarm was only getting bigger, but didn't seem to aggressive. There were so many some of them started to fall off the cliff onto the ground.  
“Woahhhh , Okay.” Nekomaru grabbed my waist hoisting me through the air.  
“What the hell?!” I said mid air before I landed quite a ways away from the group,” What are you doing?!” I said feeling a bit irritated.  
Everyone seemed to turn to me for second.  
“What?”I said watching Nagito out of the corner of my eye.  
Suddenly, Fuyuhiko was right next to,” I've got this. You guys help Nagito.”  
They seemed to agree and turned their attention back to the rock.  
I turned my head slightly,”Got what?”  
Fuyuhiko looked me right in the eyes. I couldn't help but examine his demeanor.  
His eyes looked tired and strained. But the thing that stood out was the way he was looking at me.  
He looked pissed but not in his usual annoyed way. He wasn't messing around this time .  
He's mad...at me.  
“Hajime, you need to stay over here.” His voice was low and stern.  
“B-u-” I opened my mouth to speak.  
“No.” He held his hand up to me,” This isn't up for discussion alright.”  
His gaze never left mine. There was no wavering in his voice.  
He Isn't even cussing at me.  
I stared at him for a second trying to understand,” But why?”  
He Inched a step towards me,which made me step back.  
Some part of me feels like he wants to hit me.  
I ran right into Nekomaru who was only steps away from me.  
“Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you got bit by one of those ants?”  
“Well no-but.”  
“Uh uh- We aren't going to find out. YOU are going to stay here. Sound good?”  
I had no idea what to say.  
Are they really this paranoid?  
“Fine.” Were the only words to come out of my mouth. My eyes trailed back to the group and Nagito.  
“Fucking good then.” He seemed to lighten up a little as he hit me on the arm.  
His once severe face seemed to melt back to his usual self.  
I stood there without saying a word, still trying to figure out what just happened.  
I want to help...but maybe he is right. They don't need two dying people right now.  
Fuyuhiko turned back to the group, and then looked back at me,” You stay behind Nekomaru at all times.”  
“Isn't that a little much though? I mean come on what is he my ‘shield’.”  
Nekomaru suddenly added in,” Hahah yeah I'm your shield Hajime. I like the sound of that….The Leader’s shield.” His voice surged with pride.  
“Well, I like the sound of that too.” Fuyuhiko gave me a smug expression,”You’re lucky I don't make you sit on his shoulders. Now come on let's help Nagito.”  
I reluctantly obeyed following in behind Nekomaru.  
We got to take a few steps forwArd and suddenly I could see Nagito and hear the others again.  
“Come on Soda stop being such a baby!” Hiyoko huffed loudly.  
“Can't someone else do it?” He said still holding his screwdriver out with his hand.  
I looked over the rock seeing the ants make their way into Nagito’s clothes.  
“You should be fine as long as you do not disturb them.” Gundham said looking serious.  
“Why don't we just kill em’?” Akane said holding her hand out.  
“Fiend, do you think killing their kin will result in favorable results? Fool.” Gundham whispered as he buried his head into his arms.  
“He's right. Killing them will probably only piss them off.” Fuyuhiko followed,” Soda looks like you're our guy.”  
“No-no I don’t think I can. I'm not good with pain!” Soda was looking more freaked out by the second.  
“Ah!” Nagito let out a yell,” I think one just bit me.”  
He still kept his eyes on the ground looking disoriented.  
“Keep still.” Sonia said softly placing her hand on his head,” Kazuichi you have to do something.”  
“Uhhh...uh.” He stuttered looking nervous.  
Suddenly Ibuki bounced into view,” What can Ibuki do to help?! Do you need some encouraging background music? I don't have a guitar but I could probably drop some voc-”  
“Ah no not helpful.” Fuyuhiko said quickly.  
“Okay then Ibuki will be the sacrifice!” Ibuki said sounding extremely overexcited for someone volunteering for such a thing.  
“W-woah No are you crazy?!” Soda blurted out quickly. He grabbed both of her arms softly,”I'm not letting you do that.”  
“Then what can Ibuki do to help?” She looked at him seeming serious,”I'm pretty sure fluffy hair is dying as we speak.”  
Though her words sounded odd, I could tell by her tone she was worried.  
My gaze shifted toward Nagito. I was trying to hard to stay out of it, but I was itching to help.  
“OH! I know! I know!” Ibuki jumped up and down with delight.  
We watched in awe as she grabbed Soda hard by the face and abruptly kissed him.  
The kiss lasted longer than expected. We all traded shocked, smiling faces.  
“Uh hmm.” Mahiru cleared her throat loudly, her cheeks slightly red.  
They finally parted leaving a starry eyed Soda.  
Fuyuhiko chuckled under his breathe,”Haha yeah that would help.”  
Soda stood for a second getting his bearings and backed away from Ibuki ,”Alright. I can do it!”  
He immediately turned fearlessly facing the ants.  
“It's about time!” Fuyuhiko said harshly. Peko placed her hand on his shoulder softly.  
He gave her a soft smile,”Idiots we are surrounded by idiots.”  
I couldn't help but to chuckle under my breath.  
I peered around Nekomaru trying to get a better look at Nagito.  
I could see red marks slowly appearing on his neck from bites.  
My heart sped up faster, “Uh Soda how much longer?” I couldn't help but to rush.  
Sonia and Gundham stayed close to Nagito.  
Sonia appeared to be talking to Nagito slowly while Gundham looked like he was chanting something under his breath.  
“He isn't making much sense… I think he may have a concussion.” Sonia said softly.  
“Yeah, the ants aren't helping either.” Mahiru said sternly.  
She was close to Nagito seemingly unafraid of the ants.  
“ G-Guys we have another problem..” Soda said turning to us scratching at his hands. A few bites looked like they were festering,” It's not coming off. There is no way to get it off. The rock is blocking too much of it.”  
“There isn't anything you can do?” I said trying to step around Nekomaru but of course he continued blocking me.  
“Trust me I tried!” He held up his swollen hands.  
“What If me and Nekomaru moved the rock? I mean it's not that big.” Akane said stepping forward rolling up her sleeves.  
“ I wouldn't advice it. The structure itself is unstable. Any slight movement could hurt him even further.” Peko said examining the rock.  
“Well, Nagito looks like your arm is going to have to come off again.” Hiyoko said turning to him.  
“Woah, Fuck no. No one is losing any limbs.” Fuyuhiko shouted.  
“We must hurry. Nagito is having trouble staying awake.” Sonia said as she shook him suddenly.  
“Why can't we just cut it off?! It's not like he hasn't done it before?” Hiyoko said rolling her eyes.  
“Will you ever shut up?” Fuyuhiko said pointedly.  
“We have to break it.” Mahiru said and the group went silent.  
“How will that help anything!?” Fuyuhiko groaned.  
Mahiru ignored him and turned to Soda,” You said it was close, right? If we break it in the right place it may allow us to get his hand out.”  
“W-wah wAh are you sure about that?!” Soda said frantically.  
“It may be the only choice we have.” Peko sAid agreeing.  
“Woah no. Hajime, is this crazy?” Soda looked at me with wide eyes.  
They all turned to me,”Um…”  
I looked over to Nagito.His head was still down and Sonia still looked like she was trying to keep him talking.  
My gut instantly shifted leaving me with a sick feeling.  
That definitely sounds crazy… but we don't have time to decide.  
“Do it.” I said quickly,” If it can get his hand out without cutting it off then I think that's pretty good.”  
“Now it's getting interesting!” Hiyoko said with a giggle.  
“Ibuki wants to do it!” Ibuki shouted abruptly.  
“No way. If this is going to happen it has to be someone strong enough to break a bone.” Fuyuhiko said slowly.  
“I don't like hurting my friends! But if it's for the sake of the living, Let's DO IT!” Nekomaru moved forward.  
“ No you have to guard Hajime.” Mahiru said matter of factly.  
I opened my mouth to protest.  
“That leaves me! Everyone out of my way, it's bone breaking time!” Akane said as she pushed her way through the group.  
“No. I'll do it.” Peko stepped forward with confidence,” I know where the break needs to happen. I can apply enough force.”  
We all looked around and seemed to agree with her words. Plus she didn't look nervous.  
“ I agree with Peko.” I finally found my voice,” She can do it.  
She gave me nod and headed toward Nagito.  
I can't tell if I want to watch or not.. I hid my face slightly.  
Watching my friends in pain isn't easy, but this is our only choice.  
She got up close to him pulling his face towards hers,” I do not relish hurting you friend.”  
Then in one fluid motion she grabbed his forearm and wrist.  
Without thinking I closed my eyes not wanting to watch.  
“AHhhhhHhH!” Nagito’s cries echoed through the cliffs.  
“Alright hurry up Soda let's get him out!” Fuyuhiko demanded and Soda rushed to Nagito’s side.  
Nagito groaned loudly in pain.  
I watched my friends rush in to help Nagito. Suddenly I started to feel very small and Insignificant.  
I wanted to help. I should be able to do this with them…  
Maybe the pills were a mistake… if I hadn't taken them I wouldn't have to be ‘shielded’.  
I guess it's not that easy though...the risk of losing control and hurting them was too great right?  
It's been a long journey feeling sick..now I'm not so sure I picked the right thing.  
“Okay we got him!” Mahiru shouted loudly.  
She held him on one side while Sonia supported his other side and broken arm.  
Nagito’s head shifted around oddly. His face looked like a mixture of pain, but also weirdly happy.  
“The Hope...the Hope.” He whispered to himself.  
I could see at least six bites on his neck. They were red and swollen.  
As they moved him away from the rock, I was allowed to get closer.  
“Nagito!” I said getting closer.  
He responded to my voice with a slight smile,” Of course I'll go swimming with you Hajime.”  
“W-Wait what?” I said feeling confused.  
“That's where we are going right? We are all going to the beach!” His voice was strained but excited.  
“The concussion.” Mahiru said looking at him with a worried expression,”We need to get him out of here and set his arm.”  
She looked around the group,”Akane! Will you carry him?”  
“Uh yeah!” She rushed over and carefully draped Nagito over her shoulder,”Nekomaru are you racing me there?!” She moved her body into a running stance,  
“No no, one you can't run with him. Two,Nekomaru is staying with Hajime.” Mahiru adjusted Nagito on Akane's back trying to situate his arm in the least harmful place.  
“Here.” Peko helped by moving his arm close to his body,”I've had a lot of experience with broken bones.”  
“Alright. So who is all taking him back?” Fuyuhiko turned to Mahiru.  
“Let us girls take care of him! We are more than capable. Hajime needs you to keep looking for Teruteru.” Sonia said with her voice raising.  
“No, I can do this myself.” I said quickly.  
Everyone's eyes turned to me without saying a word. Their gaze made me feel nervous.  
“Seriously, I'm sure he isn't much farther up the path. I've got it guys.” I turned my body like I was going to start walking.  
“A-Are you freaking kidding me?! Intervention! intervention!” Soda ran to my other side holding out a hand stopping me from walking.  
Fuyuhiko was suddenly at me side again.  
“O-Okay you guys are really freaking me out.”  
“Hajime’s trying to be a runaway!” Ibuki shouted loudly.  
“What-no I'm not. I'm just trying to find Teruteru.” I said turning around.  
“Then you can have some help.” Fuyuhiko said gritting his teeth,” Stop with this fucking pride shit. We are all fucking tired of it and just listen to us.”  
Soda gave me a soft pat on the back trying to make the mood lighter,”We are just looking out for you bro. We mean well, I swear.”  
I had to fight the irritation and took a deep breathe,”I'm just trying to get Nagito the help he needs, and stop Teruteru from doing whatever he is going to do. I'm trying my best okay! I'm trying to be the leader and you guys aren't letting me anymore.” The words floated out of my mouth without effort.  
I instantly regretted it,” I'm sorry…” I mumbled softly.  
I know what they are going to say.  
“We aren't mad at you Hajime..” Sonia gave me a soft smile and then turned to Gundham,” We just need you to listen to us for awhile...not because your are not a valiant leader, but because we care about you.”  
“Guys, I'm okay. Why do you keep worrying about me? Why can't you just let it go? I'm doing better...I'm fine. I-I shouldn't be what worries you.” I said clenching my fist. Frustration poured out of me.  
I have been holding all of this in.  
“But we do though!!” Hiyoko shrieked in frustration,”You big idiot.”  
“Uh eh, guys come on, not so harsh!” Soda defended me somewhere still behind me.  
“No, obviously he isn't fucking listening.” Fuyuhiko refused to look at me,”He doesn't even care what we think.”  
I forcefully grabbed his shoulder to make him look at me,” What are you talking about?! All I do is care?!”  
My voice was steamed with anger.  
“But not about yourself!” Fuyuhiko screamed. The veins in his head appeared in one violent yell.  
“Come on do we really have to yelllllll? Ibuki loves loud but fighting isn't her favorite.” She nervously pressed her hands together watching us.  
PeKo put her hand on his shoulder signaling him to back off.  
He shrugged her off with frustration, “He needs to know this! He is never going to learn till we spell it out for him.” He grabbed me by the collar pulling my up slightly from the ground.  
“L-let go of me!!” I said trying to get his hand to release me.”  
“Please stop!” Sonia shouted coming closer to us.  
Fuyuhiko grew serious again.  
Yeah, he is definitely going to punch me this time.  
His eyes looked straight at me,” I'm going to make you get it. You are so busy taking care of us...who the hell is taking care of you!?”  
I paused with my mouth open...I had no idea what to say. My eyes looked around to all my friends. They stared at us with the same sad expression.  
They look tired…  
They look as tired as I feel...I guess I'm always trying to shield them but it's not working.  
“I g-guess I always thought...I didn't matter. Not compared to all of you.”  
I stopped trying to struggle.  
His face was red with frustration,” Well you do! You-You fucking asshole. You aren't expendable because you're the leader.”  
He put me down aggressively and took a deep breath,” We picked you… because we believe in you. And you aren't any help to us...if you're ...if you're dead..”  
He finally looked at me again, but he didn't look mad anymore. He looks sad...just like them.  
“You aren't some stupid, fucking sacrifice. That's not how this works.”  
I bit my lip feeling like an idiot. He was right…  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
I wanted to apologize...again…  
I need to...for everything.  
I opened my mouth to speak.  
Suddenly Soda but his hand over my mouth.  
“We get it. You're sorry and it's not your fault.”  
“It's okay Hajime.” Mahiru had her arms crossed and shifted her feet.  
He let me go without another word.  
“Yeah Something like that….” I said without looking at them.  
I feel like a complete idiot.  
“Well, so are all of the guys coming with me then?” I said trying to change the subject and save what was left of my pride.  
They all seemed to perk up at my words.  
“Can you guys handle it?” Fuyuhiko turned to PeKo.  
“Yes, I believe we can do it.” Her eyes darted to Gundham.  
“We need the breeder though. His chanting seems to be helping Nagito's condition.”  
Gundham nodded in agreement,” He does seem to be responding well. The forces that be are on his side.”  
I turned to Nagito examining his torn up condition.  
I wouldn't say that… I can't believe I ever said he was lucky.  
This is the price for all the “luck”.  
“Okay Hiyoko you keep Nagito awake. No pinching though.” Mahiru Said as she gathered all the girls together.  
“Awww you're no fun big sis.” She followed up closely to Akane.  
“Looks like you're stuck with us bud haha.” Soda grabbed my shoulder and smiled through his pointEd teeth.  
“Hey wait!” Before they left I ran up to Mahiru, “Will you tell me if you get ahold of Chiaki? Maybe try to contact her and see if she can help..”  
I know I sound pathetic. But I had to try… I was missing the sound of her voice.  
I'm a sad case.  
“Don't worry Hajime. Way ahead of you.” Mahiru gave me a half hearted smile and then kept walking.  
I relaxed a little giving Nagito a smile before they disappeared into the forest.  
I took a deep breath looking at the path before us.  
Hopefully we won't get lost.  
I turned to the guys feeling confident once more,” Let's go get him.”  
“That's what I like to hear.” Fuyuhiko smiled following along side me.  
Soda followed on the other side while Nekomaru trailed only steps behind.  
“Remember to take deep breaths and fill up your lungs completely!” Nekomaru blurted out his usual workout advice.  
\---  
We walked along not really saying anything. I think we were all deep in thought. We weren't really in the mood for jokes.  
My thoughts driftEd to Nagito...then Teruteru...then to my friends.  
It was a constant cycle of trying to get my head straight.  
“H-hey Hajime. Sorry I've been such an ass today.” Fuyuhiko spoke up without looking at me,”It's just been a little tense around here.”  
“Don't worry about it. I get it...I really do. I’ve been kind of an idiot.” I chuckled softly. I watched the ground as dirt kicked up over the almost overgrown path. It was already dry outside.  
“I-I wouldn't say an idiot...just not your best thinkin’ Soda said suddenly.  
“You're one to talk Kazuichi.” Fuyuhiko seemed to be enjoying his own joke.  
“Ha ha you're so funny.” Soda smirked.  
For a moment I felt pretty peaceful.  
Everything wasn't perfect but it felt good that everything was turning out okay.  
I let the sound of the far off waves calm me as I enjoyed the walk.  
Somehow I have this feeling...everything is going to be okay. It's all going to work out.  
A bit of light caught my eye up ahead and I could finally see a clearing in the brush.  
This has to be it.  
“It's about damn time. I'm fucking hot. Let's get this over with.” Fuyuhiko watched the opening coming up ahead.  
My eyes focused on the area trying to focus.  
We reached the entrance and stopped to look around.  
“Woah.” The words came out suddenly as I looked around in front of me.  
A place so beautiful I thought we still may be in the Neo World Program.  
It was a beautiful shaded area.  
The trees seem to lay together in the perfect way to only let a little light through...  
And there was a huge body of water. The water was a deep green and didn't look to be coming from anywhere. It was completely still.  
The colors are so vivid...so many blues and greens.  
“OI Oi this place looks Kinda crazy!” Soda reached his hand around and scratched the back of his head.  
My eyes scanned the view in awe.  
And then I finally saw him...Teruteru was sitting calmly on a little dock out by the side. It was overgrown and covered in debris.  
He let his feet dangle over the edge and his feet graze the water.  
“Look there here is!” Soda exclaimed excitedly.  
Teruteru looked up at our words, then instantly looked down.  
He looks okay.  
I gave him a soft wave from afar.  
He gave me a half hearted smile and turned his attention back to the water.  
My attention shifted again to the atmosphere. It was getting late and wasn't so hot anymore.  
Bugs floated around almost giving the air an enchanted feeling .  
“Let me talk to him...alone.” I turned back to the guys getting the okay.  
“Yeah alright.” Fuyuhiko nodded.  
“We’ll be right over here waiting for ya.” Soda gave me a smile.  
“Yeah Hajime, don't worry we can keep ourselves entertained.” Nekomaru ruffled up his hair and let out a laugh. He leaNed down giving himself a big stretch.  
I turned back around and headed in Teruteru’s direction.  
The air was still and bugs chirped in low roar.  
I made my way over to a rough sandy area. I could then better see the deep, green water. Pools of algae gathered at the edges and foam topped layers of seaweed. The ocean crashed loudly in the background.  
I hadn't noticed, but we must be closer to the shore than I thought. The little dock took me by surprise.  
I guess it's leftover… this may have been a popular area a few years ago. Now it was overgrown,but not any less beautiful.  
I took a deep breath tasting the salty air.  
My feet loudly touched the wood , as I slowly made my way over to my friend.  
Teruteru didn't look up at me. He continued to keep his head low staring at the water below.  
I grunted as I sat down beside him and crossed my legs.  
“H-hey.” I said awkwardly.  
He responded to my voice with a tired smile,”Hey…”  
I looked him over trying to gain any information. He looked okay, but tired.  
Like he hasn't had any sleep in days.  
“Listen,I uh- I'm so-” He started to say.  
“Uh. Stop. No apologies. Apologizing means you did something wrong...and you didn't so..no apology needed.”  
He stopped for a moment and nodded in agreement.  
He doesn't look like he wants to talk.  
“I uh-I needed some alone time.” His eyes stayed on the water . The sun peaked through the trees leaving a slightly orange glow on his face.  
“Well, I understand that...I always need time alone… not that I get it.” I laughed half heartedly.  
His gaze followed me up and down,”You look like you're doin’ betta. That's good.”  
His accent showed through some.  
“Yeah, I'm alright. “ I struggled my shoulders not knowing what to say.  
My eyes suddenly caught glimpse of something white next to him.  
“What's that?” I said slowly.  
He looked to his side and grabbed the pile of white slowly.  
It was his clothes.  
“Just these old clothes.” His words were quick and he quickly put them back on the deck.  
I could tell he wanted to say more, so I waited.  
“I just kept lookin’ at this...it was in my room and I couldn’t let it go. I-I just kept lookin’ at it and thinkin’ … it just kept reminding me…it just sits there like...like a constant symbol...just bringin’ me back..”  
He talked like he wasn't even talking to me.  
It's almost like he is talking to the air or maybe just himself.  
“I-I…” He stopped for moment gathering his thoughts. Though his face showed no emotion.  
“I can't move on with this starin’ at me..it's a constant reminder….so I thought If I were to bring it here...Maybe I could throw it away...I just don't have the strength. I don't know what to do.”  
His voice shook with frustration.  
I looked him over. He grabbed the clothes in his hands and rested them on his legs. His hands gripped the edges with clenched fists.  
In that moment I knew exactly what he felt.  
“I guess you get it right? I'm not alone?” He turned to me with hard eyes.  
He looks almost resentful.  
He shook his head looking back at the water,”I look at this and I don't...think I can take it. It makes me wanna...disappear. And then I'm back where I started on this island...back on that damned cliff.”

I took a deep breath thinking for a moment before responding.  
“ I-I do know… talk about regrets and mistakes. I think I've made a lot...I still make them…” I looked at him choosing my words carefully, “ but the thing is...you'll never get better if you keep staring at the thing that makes you miserable.” I grabbed the clothes carefully and looked at them,” The only way I've found that seems to push us past the hardest things in life...whether it's mistakes or unpleasant circumstances,..the worst things to ever happen to us...what gets me through...is looking forward to Hope.”  
My eyes turned to the water. I inspected the now green turning into dark blue as the light slowly faded in the sky.  
And for the moment I let the pain of how I felt through my chest, the regrets..the past I can barely remember.  
I knew then I wasn't just reciting lines. I felt what he felt, and maybe that's the only way to continue on from something so horrible.  
To be vulnerable...to be open...to not be okay..together.  
“Hope…” The words were stuck on my tongue,”Future…”  
I said them slowly thinking of their worth.  
“Hope is the key to the future...we can never let go...we can never get better...if we don't look at Hope.”  
I turned to him looking him straight in the eyes,” You need to shift your focus.”  
Suddenly I knew what we needed to do.  
I grabbed the clothes and jumped up instantly.  
My eyes searched for the driest pieces of wood I could find along with some leaves and a few vines.  
“What’r you doin’?” Teruteru looked at me with a confused expression.  
Before answering I dropped all the stuff on the dock, and fell to my knees.  
My hands starting creating almost instantly.  
My mind was determined.  
I was so focused I didn't notice the guys show up beside us.  
“Hey Hajime, we were just checking on ya!” Soda said looking between us nervously.  
“Yeah, sorry to break up the party we saw you stirring around but couldn't really see.” Fuyuhiko leaned up against a tree.  
“Had to make sure you weren't in need of some more ‘shielding’.” Nekomaru smiled a huge smile.  
“Don't worry, I'm okay.” I said as I finished up my creation.  
“What's that?” Soda said watching as he slowly sat himself on the deck with us.  
“A boat…?” Fuyuhiko gave me an odd look.  
I turned back to Teruteru,” Exactly.”  
I scooped up the clothes and grabbed the dry wood I had found.  
Without saying anything, everyone watched in the peaceful silence as I twisted the stick between my hands as fast as I could.  
My hands were heated and I put every ounce of effort I could into it.  
I've never really done this before, but it seems to work in the movies.  
Suddenly sparks lit up the dark night air. The sparks then gathered together into a complete flame. I used the dry material I had to make it bigger.  
I held up the flame leaf and showed it to Teruteru,” Shift your focus.”  
The flames flickered in the night. It was almost the only way to see now.  
None of us seem worried about getting back at the moment.  
I placed the boat in the water carefully and put the flames on top of the clothes inside.  
It didn't take long before the whole thing was ablaze.  
I gave it a little push and guided it into the pool of water.  
The flames flickered out before us and lit up the dark water.  
Without a word we watched it slowly burn. The bugs chirped around us and the sun completely faded from the sky leaving beautiful stars in its place.  
I relaxed back on my hands watching the water.  
I glanced at Teruteru beside me. His once tortured face seemed to have a spark of light, and a small smile crept across his lips.  
I let the night take me and I closed my eyes finally relaxing completely.  
My mind shifted back to the group hoping Nagito was doing okay.  
But I had hope he would be.  
Chiaki’s face then floated to the surface..  
A far away memory resurfaced somewhere deep.  
I feel happy...but I can't quite remember why.  
I have hope she will be okay.  
So many things I was once worried about surfaced in my mind, but I finally had the strength to answer them.  
Hope was the one to answer the door.  
I opened my eyes and let my eyes adjust again to the dark.  
The ocean surged somewhere close.  
I've always had the answer….but now I'm starting to believe it.


	23. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so story time:  
> In case anyone didn't know I started this before SDR3 was even announced.  
> I finished the game play and immediately started writing this.  
> It was actually only supposed to be one chapter and it was mostly centered around Gundam and Sonia because I wanted to give them an ending.  
> But I just couldn't stop writing. I'm glad I didn't.  
> So, as a result this doesn't follow the actual story, because they ending up making their own ending.  
> So I decided to still end this my way, it has no connection to mind control and Chiaki's death.  
> Some of my characters I wrote like Izuru were only written that way because of the information I had from the game.  
> But I did decide to do some character development in this so you will see that.  
> I may take some things from sdr3 but not the storyline. I'm still staying true to my own. Same goes for anything that came out after the game. Like Nagitos story and all that. I haven't seen those just sticking to my story.  
> Just wanted to clear that up ~~  
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Day 159

 

I layed in bed letting myself enjoy every ounce of its comfort.  
The soft blankets surrounded me making me smile.  
Finally, a day I don't have to go to meditative stretching.  
Because today's a special day...a day I let everyone know,as a gift, I wanted to sleep in just this once.  
I smiled curling my toes up and letting my mind wonder.  
A month…  
a month full of...well...bliss.  
If you could even call it that  
Everything has been surprisingly quiet and serene. Nothing to note and I have to say I've been enjoying it.  
We have made so much progress here.  
We prepared Byakuya’s room in the motel and made plans to start on the cabins by the hotel.  
He is our last one, after that we won't need to be so close to the hospital anymore.  
I know I'm not the only one looking forward to that.  
I've had to stop a lot of my friends from burning it to the ground after.  
I have to admit it's tempting, but probably not the smartest route.  
The hospital just has so many memories in it. Some that aren't so great...and it's time to move on.  
I felt a strength gathering in my chest. Courage..  
My health for one has greatly improved. I've been able to return back to meditative stretching.  
Though it's not really my favorite thing, it's nice to not be sick anymore. No sickness. No weakness.  
No one hanging over my shoulder worrying about me.  
I'll be happy if I never hear the words,” Are you Okay Hajime?” Ever ever again.  
The group seems to ask me less and less about how I'm doing, and I love it. Slowly they have started to branch off a little and I don't need them around as much.  
They are worrying less and letting go...and that makes me happy.  
I smiled to myself feeling truly at peace.  
I've finally done it...I've defeated Izuru Kamukura.”  
I let those words sink in. There is no way he is coming back...not now.  
Not now that we are getting so strong.  
For some reason I’m feeling very contemplative.  
Probably because this is the longest I have been allowed to be alone since we landed on this island.  
The journey has been long..but now it seems like all the brokenness is finally behind us.  
Things are getting good.  
I'm actually starting to realize...we deserve this.  
We.Deserve.This.  
On that note, I sat up looking at the time on my alarm clock.  
Good, I didn't sleep in too late.  
I reached over to my nightstand grabbing the pill bottle. I held it my hand and shook it vigorously.  
There are a lot left...awesome.  
My eyes panned over to the computer on my desk.  
Makoto would be calling today with the results of my test, and I was eager to hear the results.  
I have a lot of Hope they will be good.  
I got up slowly putting my feet on the ground.  
I feel so much better. I'm not sure if it's just because I’ve been so messed up on this island or what but I feel better than I have ever felt.  
My body and my mind feel so strong now. Even all of my side effects seem to have subsided completely.  
I even considered doing early morning runs with Akane and Nekomaru.  
They of course loved the idea, but I haven't made up my mind if I wanted to subject myself to that every morning.  
I walked over to my desk looking at the pieces of paper covering it.  
Blueprints.  
With only one more of our friends to wake up, we could start thinking about future plans.  
We could start thinking of the future of the island and what we wanted to do with it.  
It feels a little odd honestly...this moment once felt like it would be so far away.  
And now it's basically here. That's the weird part no one ever talks about.  
No one prepares you for what happens when your dreams come true.  
No one prepares you for what happens when everything goes right.  
And even though there were some bumps in the road, my mind flashed to the dance and every break down that had come after that, even with that we landed here.  
I smiled and turned away to the mirror on my wall.  
Wow, I look like a need a haircut soon.  
Ibuki is usually the one cutting it, but she is always trying to make me do something new.  
But I never really do, I'm just happy looking at the mirror and seeing myself look back.  
Hajime Hinata.  
I finished getting ready and headed for the door.  
I stopped seeing the little black box where Chiaki’s hologram always comes from.  
It's been awhile since I've gotten to talk to her..  
She was the one thing that wasn't going smoothly..  
Her words echoed in my mind ,”Do you trust me?”  
I know wherever she is, and whatever she is doing she is protecting us.  
I just wish she could be around more…  
Well, what I really wish is that she could be alive and come walk with me to the hotel today.  
But sometimes we don't always get what we want...sometimes we don't get the girl.  
Even if she is the perfect girl.  
I sighed tapping the box lightly and then smiled to the ceiling.  
I hope she's watching us.  
And with that I left my room.  
Oh yeah, today...  
I almost completely forgot about today. With all the looking back I forgot why today was going to be a great day.  
Today's my birthday.  
And everyone always has a good birthday right? 

The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky as I made my way to the hotel.  
Hopefully my friends don't go overboard for this.  
But who am I kidding? They definitely will.  
Suddenly, I was hit from behind and found myself tackled to the ground.  
“Hey-Woah!” Before I could get up a dark,clothe bag was placed over my head.  
“What the-”  
“Jesus! I didn't tell you to tackle him to the ground!” I heard Fuyuhiko from behind.  
“Sorry Hajime! I gave you a little too much FORCE! The force of a thousand shits! Hahahah!” Nekomaru badly apologized.  
All at once I was picked up off the ground and I tried to get my balance again.  
I definitely can't see anything.  
“What the heck was that?” I said dizzly.  
I felt someone grab my shoulder from behind,” Well, this is a kidnapping!” I heard Soda say between laughing.  
“Haha my Singularity are you not surprised?” Gundham chuckled lowly.  
“Oh yeah,I'm pretty surprised. I definitely wasn't expecting to be tackled today.” I said as the thrust me forward.  
They grabbed onto each shoulder leading me to walk forward along the path.  
“I just kinda want to know why?” I said with my speech muffled from the bag,” I mean why can't I see?”  
“That was Nagito's idea! He just wanted to freak you out a little.” Fuyuhiko said somewhere in front of me  
“Of course. That's not surprising. Haha.” I couldn't help but laugh. I stumbled a little on dirt path, but my friends managed to keep me up.  
“Who all is here?” I tried looking through the tiny holes in the bag, but there was no use.  
It's completely dark in here.  
“All the guys are here, don't worry we are gonna take good care of ya!” Soda’s voice was brimming with excitement. It's been a long time since I have heard him sound so excited.  
“Hey Happy Birthday Hajime!” I heard Nagito beside me somewhere.  
“Nagito! Even you're here...what about-”  
“Yeah, I'm here too. Sorry I didn't really get into the whole kidnap thing. I'm just here for the ride.” I could make out Teruteru’s voice.  
“Well, I'm glad. “ I said with a smile stretching across my face.  
There was a feeling growing with all of us there. I knew then they must be feeling what I've been feeling.  
I focused my attention back to walking. I took a deep breath trying to not focus on how hot it was under the bag.  
“Guys, I'm suffocating can I just take this off?”  
“What's the fun in that! Live a little Hajime it's good for ya.” Fuyuhiko chuckled.  
“Oh okay, says the guy who won't let his food touch on a plate.” I joked back remembering one of the many things about Fuyuhiko that is ridiculous.  
“That's not fucking fair! It's disgusting when food gets all mixed together and soggy.” Fuyuhiko said in front of me.  
“I second that notion.” Teruteru said with a light laugh.  
I'm glad he is here, and he spends more and more time with the group ever since our talk in the forest. He's still pretty quiet but I can tell he is trying.  
“Well, you will be pleased we have almost arrived at our destination.” Gundham squeezed onto my arm harder.  
Suddenly I felt something weird touching my hair.  
“Uhhhh.” I started to say slowly.  
“Ugh! Gundham get your hamsters off Hajime! I doubt he wants them chewing on his hair!” Soda said pushing me in his distress.  
“They do no such thing! It is only your hair they choose to nest in!” Gundham pushed me from the other side arguing with Soda.  
“What?! That's totally weird!” Soda was practically yelling in my ear.  
“All of you idiots shut up. We are here.” Fuyuhiko stopped us all at once and I almost fell forward.  
Without warning one of them flung the bag off my head and my eyes burned with the blinding light.  
I squinted my eyes feeling the sweat on my eyebrows.  
After giving myself time to adjust, my eyes settled on the beach house.  
I remember cleaning it a long time ago but it never got much use.  
“Oh the beach house...that's cool.” I said nonchalantly.  
“Oh shut it, you haven't even seen the inside of it!” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at me.  
I was now able to see the whole group as he led me inside.  
I was a little taken back by their clothing.  
“Wow, you guys look so fancy. Why are you so dressed up?” I gave them a confused look.  
They were all dressed up a little more than usual. A few with button up tee shirts and some with ties.  
“Because it's your birthday of course!” Nekomaru’s voice was so loud it rattled my chest.  
“I know but it's not like it's that important.” I said with a chuckle, “And why didn't you tell me? Now I look stupid.”  
“Hajime, you were sick for so long seeing you in normal clothes IS you being dressed up.” Nagito gave me a reassuring smile.  
I looked down realizing he was probably right... As usual.  
I looked him over for a brief moment. His arm was still in a sling but was healing nicely. He said he doesn't remember much from the day we broke his arm so I'm kind of thankful for that.  
“ How's the arm?” I said as I was ushered inside the beach house.  
“Never better.” He gave his usual answered that of course answered nothing.  
I walked in surprised by the decor.  
It looks amazing. Like a fancy hotel room.  
There were lots of comfy chair scattered around the and a table in the middle of the room.  
The air conditioning buzzed loudly in the background.  
I smiled feeling the icy air on my face. My face still felt sweaty from the bag.  
“Anddd look what we found.” Fuyuhiko held up a tall, fancy glass bottle. Scattered around the table were fancy glasses to match.  
“Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!” Soda was the first to grab a glass.  
“Hajime goes first dumbass.” Fuyuhiko said pouring it into one of the glasses and then handing it to me.  
I stared a minute at the bubbly drink.  
I'm not sure I have ever had any alcohol before… I mean probably right?  
I sat down in one of the lounge chairs and took a sip.  
“Hmm, not bad.” I said lifting up my glass to the others.  
It wasn't good but it wasn't gross either. I guess you just get used to the taste.  
“Yeah, we found it with some old junk from the kitchen. Teruteru says it's old, so it should be good.” Soda saId before taking his sip.  
He then abruptly spit it out all over the table.  
“Oh yuck! This is not what I thought it was!”  
He coughed it out causing a scene.  
Fuyuhiko stared at him for a second looking completely stunned,“ What.the.fuck. What did you think it was?!”  
“I don't know! I just thought it would be sweeter!”  
Soda yelled before placing himself down in a chair beside Gundham.  
“Hajime likes it that's all that matters.” Fuyuhiko said laughing for a moment. He filled his glass up high and took a long drink.  
I smiled at them taking another sip.  
Everyone got some other than Nekomaru.  
“Hey, are you not going to have any?” I said to him across the room.  
“Alcohol dulls the senses and stresses the body! I want to be at the top of my game 24/7!” He seemed proud of that.  
I looked down at my drink feeling a little dumb in comparison.  
My eyes shifted to Nagito who was watching me from across the room room.  
Suddenly, a weird thought crossed my mind…  
I wonder what Nagito would look like drunk.. I vaguely remember him when he was sick in the program.  
Eh….I definitely don't want to know.  
His mouth twitched into a smile,”What are you thinking about Hajime?”  
“N-nothing. “ I said taking another sip,” Wow, you guys are really going overboard for this. It's just a birthday you know? You guys act like I'm getting married or something.” I chuckled with my mouth close to the glass.  
The bumbles tickled my lips, making me smile more than usual.  
“Hajime it's not possible for you to be getting tipsy so early. I knew you were probably a lightweight but sheesh.” Fuyuhiko jided before chugging the rest of his glass  
“No I'm fine! Haha it's just good.” I said laughing again into my glass and drinking more.  
“Marriage! Man that's something I've never even thought about. “ Soda relaxed back in his chair staring at the ceiling.  
“What you mean you and Ibuki aren't looking to tie the knot? Hahah.” Fuyuhiko practically busted out into laughter.  
My mind instantly flashed to Ibuki as a wife and I definitely couldn't picture it.  
Soda looked nervous,” W-WHAT?! I mean...sure later. Not now... definitely not ready now.You say that likes it's even possible.” Soda scratched his head looking between us.  
“And why can't it?”Nagito said from the corner.  
“I mean it's not like any of us are qualified to do that sort of thing right?” Soda said resting back again as he seemed to get calm again.  
“Well, I’d say we can do just about anything we want.” I took my last sip and looked over to the bottle on the table,” Can I have some more?”  
Fuyuhiko gave me a shocked look,” Damn. Yeah. However much you want...Anything for the birthday boy.”  
His voice changed on the last two words giving off a mocking tone.  
I laughed feeling that same sense of celebration in the air.  
“He does have a rather pressing point. I too have thought about this a time or two…” Gundham’s voice trailed off as he pressed his head down into his scarf. His cheeks instantly got red.  
Even with nice clothes on he never seems to take off that scarf.  
“Woah! Hahah! Gundham wants to propose to the princess!” Nekomaru boomed loudly.  
Gundham sank a little lower in his chair completely embarrassed.  
“I was just stating...I..”  
“What?!” I said getting up from my chair.  
Me, Fuyuhiko, and Soda all exchanged smiling faces.  
“Gundham! That's great man! Why didn't you say anything?!” Soda got close to Gundham trying to get him to come out of hiding.  
“I have just had just a few passing thoughts.” Gundham said grumbling.  
“Wow, now this is getting interesting.” Nagito looked over to me,” It brings new element to the Future huh Hajime?”  
“Yeah, you're right.” I had never thought about it before but we could really have a Future.  
Any Future we wanted to create.  
Suddenly all sorts of things popped into my head.  
Marriage. Kids. Everything that comes after…  
We were just starting out our lives now.  
We could only go up from here.  
“What about you Fuyuhiko? Thinking about marrying Peko ?” I said smiling.  
Gundham gave me a grateful nod as he was still dodging questions from them both.  
“Uh-uh.” He too looked increasingly nervous,” Well, maybe one day I guess, but I don't know...don't get me wrong there is no one else in this world I'd want to marry. She is perfect. Just we aren't exactly the marrying type.” He laughed nervously thinking off into the distance.  
I guess that's the cool thing relationships. It's not one size fits all.  
I took another sip of my drink thinking.  
“What about you Hajime? Are you tying the knot anytime soon?” Nagito watched me with a smirk.  
I knew he was being too nice today.  
“Yeah what about you! Give us the deets!” Soda pumped his fist looking excited again.  
I almost spit up a bit of my drink,”W-what?! No.. just no.” I said quickly.  
“Haha Come on you don't have your sights set on anyone? A redhead perhaps?” Fuyuhiko laughed to himself enjoying his own joke.  
I know he is just saying that to make me uncomfortable.  
It's working. It's definitely working.  
“No, no.” I said again shaking my head,” It's not like that, not at all.”  
“Well, why not?! We want to KNOW!” Nekomaru laughed to himself almost shaking the whole room.  
“For one most of them are already taken…” I stopped for a minute realizing it came out completely wrong ,” Wait,not like that. I don't want them like that...uh not that there is anything wrong with them...their great!” My words spin around in nervous circles.  
Why does this have to be such a weird subject for me?  
They all erupted in laughter together enjoying my uncomfortableness.  
“We are just fucking with you! We know what you mean.” Fuyuhiko said with a huge smile painted across his face.  
Even Teruteru smiled at the pale look on my face.  
I took an even bigger drink this time.  
“No, but seriously I thought you and Mahiru might have a thing going on?” Soda looked at me while trying to stop laughing.  
“What?! No definitely not.” I drew out a sharp breath at his accusation.  
Where would they even get that idea?  
“You know...gotta admit I might have thought that a time or two.” Teruteru leaned over in his chair giving me a half smile.  
“No...I mean she is great but all of the girls here are like my sisters, I mean that...plus Mahiru...she just isn't my type.”  
My mind flashed to all the times she snapped at me.No doubt she would make a great wife for someone maybe one day, but not me.  
“Okay, then what IS your type Hajime?” Nagito took a sip of his drink then leaned forward onto the armrest of the chair,  
“Uh….” My eyes switched in different directions, one girl came to mind, but that I'll never say.,” You know is it time to go yet? This is supposed to be fun and you all have me sweating. Haha.”  
I laughed a little and took another big drink. I let the cold air dry my sweaty hands.  
“Wait, so you do think this is gonna be like one of the drama movies where Hajime is alone for most of our lives, then turns around and steals our girls?” Soda’s face stretched in excitement as he looked actually concerned  
“Oh most definitely.” Fuyuhiko mumbled sarcastically. He laughed into his glass before throwing it back and drinking it all again.  
“Don't say things like that.” I said sinking into my seat feeling a little isolated.  
What he is saying is just weird to even think for a second.  
I just don't really have time to think about stuff like this.  
“Oh shit, Hajime was right it's time to go!” Fuyuhiko shot up from his chair and wobbled a bit,” Sonia is never going let me hear the end of it if you're late.”  
“Alright! I'm ready!” Soda shot up fast coming to my side.  
“Indeed My dark lady, will be quite distressed.” Gundham got up and put his only half empty drink down.  
Fuyuhiko let us only funnel out the door while he stayed behind,” Distressed?! It's a lot more than distressed!”  
I was the last one out the door before Fuyuhiko stopped me briefly,” I know who you have the hots for.. Don't worry I won't say anything.”  
“Uh what?” I said slowly. He seemed to ignore my question and gave me look.  
He then pulled the door shut and we kept walking back to the hotel.  
I coughed a little feeling a mix of annoyance and nervousness.  
Suddenly I felt like I was a little kid again.  
The rest of the guys continued on talking and laughing.  
I sank back a little watching them walk ahead. I just started at me feet on the dirt path.  
The Future..  
Wow.  
I looked up at the bright, vibrant sky. The sun was shining high up in the sky now making me squint my eyes.  
We can do almost anything we want here now.  
There are no limits to the world we can create together.  
Together… I guess that's the best part of the deal.  
I smiled to myself and clenched my fists with confidence.  
I'm ready.  
“Hajime hajime Hajime! Hajime is hereeeeee!”  
I heard a shrill voice in the distance.  
I knew exactly who that voice belonged to me.  
Ibuki came rushing to me and wrapped me in a huge hug.  
“Uh-hey Ibuki.” I said with an awkward smile.  
She looked up at me giving me a huge grin,”Are you super excited for today's festivities?”  
“Oh yeah. Super excited.” I said trying not to laugh.  
The feeling around me was growing. A strange excitement that seemed to be following us.  
She then grabbed both me and Soda and pulled us through the hotel door,” We’re ready for you! Come on come on… And close your eyes!”  
“Ow, I'm coming!” I said as I was being viscously being flung forward through the door.  
I shut them quickly and was guided into the very quiet hotel lobby.  
I opened them and stood in awe at the beautiful scene before me.  
There is so much color it almost make my head hurt.  
Everything was decorated with colorful fabrics and tule. They no doubt reused some from the dance.  
There was even a banner that stretched across the room.  
‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’  
I Didn't know what to say looking at it. As a result, I stood there with my mouth open.  
I suddenly snapped out of it realizing everyone was looking at me.  
“Well?” Akane said with a smirk on her face.  
All of the girls were in the room watching me with anxious eyes. They too looked more dressed up than usual.  
“Wow.” I let out a breath,” This looks amazing...t-thank you!”  
“Hahaha Happy Birthday Hajime!” Nekomaru boomed excitedly as the rest of the guys cand in through the door.  
I smiled soaking in the moment. There was once a time I may not have even have made it to this birthday.  
My friends erupted into chatter and branched off into different conversations.  
My attention switched to another banner.  
I moved myself closer wanting to get a closer look.  
It was twine rope and on it small Polaroid pictures were strung onto it.  
Mahiru must have taken these…  
I went through the pictures one by one.  
They are all of me.  
Some from when I was sick and sleeping.  
Some were serious moments of us like by the campfire, and others were silly moments of my friends making weird signs behind my back.  
A weird feeling suddenly fell upon me…  
I feel like ...crying.  
Woah. I stopped and tried to compose myself.  
I'm happy. These pictures are amazing.  
Suddenly, Mahiru was beside me, she gave  
me a big smile a gestured to the banner.  
“What do you think?”  
“I think...this is the greatest present ever.” I hoped she could feel the sincerity in my voice.  
She seemed to perk up at my voice,” I'm glad, it was so hard to get any decent pictures because of the lunatics we live with but I thought you'd appreciate them.”  
“Really, this is the greatest gift I've ever gotten.” I started to say before Nagito came up beside me,” Wow You look pretty rough Hajime.”  
He observed the pictures in front of us.  
“Yeah, thanks for pointing that out.” I gave him a look.  
“Come on I'm ready to eat the cake already!” I heard Hiyoko yell somewhere nearby.  
She saw me standing in the corner and walked up to me,” Oh Happy birthday. Come on. They won't go without you!” Hiyoko grabbed onto me yanking me in the direction of the stairs.  
I winced as she pulled harder than expected . I'm really getting pushed around today.  
“Hey where are you guys going?!” I heard Soda yell as I was being dragged up the stairs.  
“Uh cake...I think ?” I said still confused.  
I reached the top of the stairs with a stampede of my friends trailing after me.  
My eyes settled on a huge cake right in front of me.  
It was multiple tiers and completely beautiful.  
Blue with white piping all around the cake for decorations.  
My mouth watered just looking at it.  
“Let's stop talking I'm starving!” Akane ran into the room almost knocking me over.  
“You're the only one talking!” Soda said as we all made our way to the cake.  
“I want a huge piece!” Nekomaru said loudly.  
“Let us have Hajime blow out his candles first.” Sonia glided gracefully across the floor.  
She stopped in front of me,”Oh Hajime, I am so happy it is your birthday and that we are able to celebrate it with you.”  
She grabbed me in a hug and squeezed me,”I'm happy too.” My voice was slightly strained because of her oddly tight grasp.  
I knew then we were thinking about the same thing. We were just thankful for the day.  
I turned away to see Teruteru and Ibuki putting candles on the cake.  
No doubt this cake was made under supervision of his expertise.  
They stopped for a second and turned to us,” Wait a minute...just hold old are ya?” Teruteru said through his thick accent.  
“Ibuki didn't even think of that!” Ibuki’s voice leaped into high pitch and went off in different directions.  
We all looked around at each other confused.  
“I guess we have never discussed it...not even on my birthday.” Sonia said slowly.  
“Are we really that fucking dense we didn't discuss this even then?” Fuyuhiko looked at Sonia with a sheepish look.  
“Uh I Have no idea…” I started to say,”I mean we could probably ask Chiaki.”  
“Yeah except our girl isn't replying back.” Fuyuhiko gave me a glare.  
“Wait, so none of us actually know what age we are do we?” Mahiru looked frustrated,” Uh that's so really annoying.”  
“Duuude I never thought about that!” Soda said excitedly as he looked to Ibuki.  
Wow, they are really rubbing off on each other.  
“Okay, then why can't we just make up our own ages? Seems like a pretty simple plan to me.” Akane placed her hands on her hips looking proud of her own idea.  
“You cannot possibly be serious?” Peko lowered her gaze in contemplation.  
“She has a point you know. Especially with civilization ending as we know it. Most of the records for everything are destroyed.” Nagito position himself closer to the group.  
“So, we can make up whatever we want basically?” I looked over to him knowing we were sharing the same thought.  
“Exactly.” He said as he leaned against a wall supporting his braced arm.  
“Ooooo Ibuki wants to be the oldest!” Ibuki said jumping with excitement at our new found discovery.  
“No fucking way, if any of us is the oldest it's going be me.” Fuyuhiko gave her a smirk.  
“I don't want to be old. As you get older your body slowly deteriorates! Keep me young forever! Nekomaru joined in.  
“You know it's not going to stop you from actually aging right?” Mahiru crossed her arms looking concerned.  
“Yeah! If I'm older that just means I'll die faster. Make me like 16.” Soda seemed to have put a lot of thought in that.  
“So you want your girlfriend to be way older than you?” I said giving him a strange look.  
“Woah Hajime is right, if Ibuki is 50 and you’re 16, I don't think we can date anymore!” She pressed her hands together obviously joking.  
“She's right that's really gross.” Fuyuhiko joked trying to press Soda’s buttons.  
“Hey! Fine let me be 50 too!” Soda said loudly.  
“Guys what are we even talking about at this point?” Mahiru said holding up her hand questioning.  
She's right. Why are we even discussing this at all?  
“Okay I've got an idea. How about I'm 21 and everyone this year will turn 21 too.” My voice stopped their chatter.  
I mean it's worth a shot.  
“Okay I can deal with that.” Fuyuhiko said looking to Peko .  
She gave him an odd look obviously not caring about this situation at all.  
“Hahaha let's listen to leader Hajime!” Nekomaru gave me a pat on the back. Somehow I knew he would go along with whatever I said.  
“You do know that means Hajime will be the oldest then.” Nagito gave me a smirk.  
I gave him a severe look,”Thank you for that.”  
All at once they erupted in protest,”Hajime tried to trick us!”  
I held my hands up in protest,” No that's not it.”  
I just wanted to be done with this conversation.  
We have gotten a little distracted.  
“Hey if we can pick our own age maybe we should change our names too! Sonia said with her eyes glistening with excitement.  
“Sonia, not you too.” I said giving her a sad look.  
“Hey hey! She's right about that!” Soda looked excited.  
“Call me anything you want as long as I get some of this cake in the next few minutes!” Akane’s eyes never left the cake.  
“Call me Johnny!” Soda let out loudly.  
We all stopped talking, giving him an odd look,”Johnny?”  
My eyebrows drew together in confusion.  
“All the names and that's what you pick?” Fuyuhiko shook his head in disbelief.  
“Hey it's the first name that popped into my head!” Soda laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Will you weirdos shut up already so we can eat now.” Hiyoko said in a huff.  
“She is right. It's time to SiiiiIIIIIiiiiIiIng!” Ibuki sang out with her pitch wavering.  
“HAPPY…” Ibuki started everyone off in the birthday song.  
I stood around anxious while everyone looked at me.  
I feel awkward but I adjusted my thinking as I stared at the candles flickering.  
I don't know if I've ever been this happy...ever.  
I stared at the flames and then looked back to my friends.  
This moment is perfect.  
A smile tugged at my lips and I couldn't stop it.  
“Haaaaaaaappppy Birthdayyyyyy to YoooooOOoOOooo!”  
They all sang together in unison, other than Ibuki who was singing the highest pitch.  
When they were done I prepared to make my wish, but hesitated.  
They all watched me intensely as I waited to blow out my candles.  
What DO I wish for?  
I mean we are all together now. We have beat the odds together what else could I possibly wish for?

I wish for us to stay together...that our whole lives we will get to celebrate together.

Then I blew out the candles and my friends cheered behind me.  
“Yahoooo! Let's eat. Lets eat!” Ibuki jumped up and down excitedly.  
“It's about damn time. What were you wishing for Hajime?” Fuyuhiko looked at me with a smirk.  
“Must have been a long list!” Soda joined him.  
“Who cares! FOOD!” Akane pushed us out of the way of the cake with a drooling mouth.  
“Hold on! Don't eat it yet. I want to get a picture.”  
Mahiru said matter of factly and pushed me back towards the cake.  
“Awe do we have to?” Akane held up her hand in annoyance.  
Mahiru pushed us all in for a picture.  
“Let' get this over with.” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he was pushed towards the center.  
“Show some SPIRIT my friends!” Nekomaru yelled loudly causing us all the cover our ears.  
“Oh Gundham, get your Dark Devas in the picture!” Sonia smiled grabbing the hamsters from his scarf.  
“Alright! Say cheese!” Mahiru smiled holding up her camera.  
I was very uncomfortable smooshed in between my friends, but happy at the same time.  
The flash went off and then my eyes blinked trying to focus again.  
The room then erupted back into its usual roar.  
As the dots started to clear, I could see Mahiru again but then I noticed something else.  
A figure was behind her tall and dark.  
My eyes focused on what could only be a person.  
“Who is that?” I said slowly moving to where I could see.  
Finally, I could see Byakuya Togami stood with his eyes focused on us.  
“Wait, how are you here right now?” Soda said slowly. His eyes on the man in front of us.  
Mahiru instantly turned around in shock.  
I looked him over he had the same suit on I remember. My eyes panned down to see his feet.  
For some reason he is barefoot?  
And then it hit me… I had expected to be alerted by Chiaki...I had hoped she would pop up again and tell us but she didn't…  
But I can't think about that now  
“Wait, you're OUR Byakuya?”I said watching him carefully.  
After knowing that, only then could I see his slight change of appearance. He was heavier but not as much as I vaguely remember in the program.  
A part of me had no idea what to say...because that's not actually his name.  
Is he really going to tell us or stay this way?  
I took a step forward trying to smooth the tension in the room ,”How do you feel?”  
“Be careful Hajime!” I heard Teruteru say suddenly.  
I looked behind me at his words. He gave me a anxious look.  
Somehow I had forgotten that he could be dangerous...He is the last one to wake up, and has had the least bit of time with us.  
Does he even remember at all?  
“Yeah, how can you be sure he is right in the head!” Soda said looking nervously between us  
The Byakuya didn't look away from us. He just kept looking at us with the same stare.  
I tried to whisper to Nagito without causing attention,”If he was still in Despair we would know right?”  
Nagito looked back at Byakuya with a questioning gaze,“It's hard to tell without him talking.”  
“I know who you are.” Byakuya spoke up now. His voice was striking.  
I turned back to him with surprise “ You do?”  
“Yes. You're Hajime and these are all of your friends...my friends.” His voice was strong but his words were short.  
He sounds off, but that could be for a number of reasons.  
“So you remember the program?...and this island?” Sonia said softly behind me.  
“I mean he'd have to remember at least a little right? How else could he find us here?” Akane held out her hand.  
“Well how do we know he didn't wander around till he found us?” Fuyuhiko looked at Byakuya skeptically.  
“Hmph still as childish as I left you.” Byakuya crossed his arms and glanced to the distance.  
I stood for a minute trying to gather my thoughts.  
How can he be up this early?  
How is it possible for him to remember?  
“Why do you all keep staring?” Byakuya uncrossed his arms to look at me directly,” I remember the simulation. Now can we get passed this idiotic banter?”  
I relaxed a little looking at him,” Yeah. Sorry, we have had a couple run ins.” I gave him a half smile.  
Maybe we are just being paranoid.  
“Yeah! When Mikan came back she tried to kill us!” Soda seemed more relaxed now as he let his hands drift to his pockets.  
The tension in the room released as we talked to him.  
“Oh?” Byakuya raised his eyes waiting for us to go on.  
“That's not really important now.” I said quickly.  
“Well, where is she then?” Byakuya turned to me with that same stare...something about it made me uncomfortable.  
“Uhh..” I turned to my friends wondering if I should say just yet, “We had to let Makoto and the other Togami take her…”  
I'm not really sure all what to say...we overloaded Mahiru when she first stepped out. But he seems curious.  
“She didn't respond as we have and they sent her away to be put into another program like we were...only it doesn't involve us.” Sonia smiled at me knowing I needed the help.  
But something in the way she said it sounded sad.  
Byakuya didn't say anything else and only let out, “ I see.” After he looked to be thinking off in the distance.  
“Yeah, uh it's a little hard to explain all of the stuff with Makoto and the others, them saving us,and then all of the stories of being here on the island...it's a lot.” I gave him a reassuring smile but he didn't smile back.  
“Like the dance and the girls turning all crazy and trying to kill us!” Soda blurred out.  
“Or Chiaki being an a AI…”Fuyuhiko mumbled.  
“Not to mention all the awful things we remember..” Sonia spoke more quietly than the others.  
“Hm. I see.” Byakuya repeated taking everything all in.  
I hesitated to say more not wanting to freak him out.  
“A-And we know about… what you are...we know you're the Ultimate Imposter…” His eyes darted to me at once and he got serious,” I have no idea what you're talking about!”  
I was taken back a little by his defensiveness,” Y-you don't have to say anything if you don't want to...I just wanted to see what you wanted us to call you.” I put my hands up trying to calm him.  
“What a preposterous question to ask...I should have expected as much coming from a group such as yourselves. I am Byakuya Togami.”  
I turned slightly to the others and we exchanged confused and slightly awkward glances.  
“Okay, Byakuya it is then.” I nodded my head matter of factly.  
“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can someone show me around?...You must have a place I will be staying.”  
He now turned away from me almost refusing to look me in the face.  
“Yeah of course, why don't we show you around.” I turned back to the others.  
“We can get back to the party later right?” I had to admit I was a little disappointed but I wanted to help.  
“Of course Hajime. Let's show our newest and last addition around shall we.” Sonia perked up her voice.  
“Woah! Miss Sonia is right! He's totally the last one! Now that's something to celebrate!” Soda stuck out his tongue in pure excitement.  
“Indeed. Let us journey while the sun is still high.” Gundham grabbed arms with Sonia and started up a line.  
One by one my friends trailed down the stairs ready to give Byakuya a tour.  
Byakuya followed after them and I waited till the end to join.  
I felt I needed to gather some thoughts.  
Peko and Fuyuhiko were the last to leave.  
“Hey Hajime, what do you think about this guy?” Fuyuhiko shot me a stern look as we started walking together.  
“What do you mean? He seems a little off but i mean so does everyone when they come out of one of those pods.” I watched the ground as we began walking.  
“I'm curious as to what he remembers.” Peko’s voice was cool but more strained than I'm used to.  
“I'm not sure...he says he remembers the program .” I said remembering our conversation.  
“But what about Teruteru... he did not seem to remember...and Byakuya had the least amount of time with all of us.” I could tell PeKo was watching me as I walked with my head down  
“Yeah, I guess there is no way to tell..” I let my mind wander a bit.  
“I just don't understand...if the guy insists on being someone other than himself why can't he pick someone a little more fucking pleasant than Byakuya Togami .” Fuyuhiko sounded annoyed.  
Peko and I couldn't help but to smile a little at his words.  
He has a good point.  
~~~  
We continued walking showing Byakuya around for the better half of the afternoon.  
He stayed pretty quiet as we gave him brief bits of information.  
It was still probably more than he could handle but there is no controlling my friends mouths.  
He never said much only offering,”I see.”s And a few “Okay.”s  
I could not shake the feeling that something was off.  
But there was no sure way to tell.  
I'm probably just being paranoid..  
I decided to walk back to the cabin leaving the others to show Byakuya his room.  
I know Makoto will be calling soon and I don't want to miss it.  
I promised the others I would join them after my call and that it wouldn’t take long.  
I took one last look at the sun before entering the hotel.  
It's still a beautiful day. There are no clouds in sight..  
This day really is a day to celebrate.  
I moved myself into the motel and found my room.  
I turned the knob and felt the flood of cool air calm me.  
I stretched a little relaxing back, and enjoying the quiet. My eyes looked over to the monitor not seeing any light flashing.  
He must not have called yet.  
I looked around my room trying to find something to do.  
It was nice and silent as I decided to lay myself across the bed.  
“Ahhh.” I let out as sank back into the blankets.  
I let myself relax as I looked up to the ceiling.  
I hope the gang is getting along okay without me. I mean how hard can it be to show him his room?  
My mind then skimmed back through the details.  
Byakuya...he is definitely more quiet than I thought he would be.  
In fact he has said the very least upon arriving...I just hope he is doing okay.  
I felt the same feeling of Hope rise in my chest.  
He will be...somehow this will all turn out okay.  
Suddenly, my train of thought was disturbed by a low humming sound.  
I perked myself up trying to see where it might be coming from.  
It was loud and drawn out. Minutes passed as I searched the room trying to find out what it could be. I got down on the floor looking under the bed and the chairs.  
The sound only got louder and louder. It's pitch moved up and down almost like something was trying hard to boot up.  
Finally I found the source.  
The black box Soda had made was sputtering out noises.  
*Ooooooeeeeeeeiiiiioooooo* it stopped then started again.  
I went over to it trying to figure out what was wrong with it.  
“Chiaki…” I said slowly out loud.  
The box kept going back and forth getting louder then slowing down and dying.  
What the heck?  
I tapped the box with my finger trying to fix it.  
My heart was speeding up now as I tried to figure out a solution.  
Is Chiaki trying to contact me?  
I haven't heard from her in over a month.  
My heart fluttered in pain of that memory.  
“HhhHHHHhHhhhHhHH” The speaker on the box stuttered loudly.  
“H-HHhhhhhHhHhAAAAAaaaaaaa”  
“Chiaki? I said again a little louder,” Are you okay?”  
I know it has to be her, but something is wrong.  
I had Soda check the boxes though and he said nothing should be wrong with them.  
I had him check mine twice just to make sure.  
“Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjj” The speaker droned on.  
Chiaki’s voice was distorted.The way it sounded put an eerie gloom in my room.  
What the hell?  
I looked up at the ceiling not knowing what to do.  
“Chiaki I don't know how to help! What's wrong..I-I don't get it.” My breathing got even harder as I stared back at the box.  
I wanted to hit it, but for someone reason I couldn't… it's not like she is really in there.  
“Hhhhhhhhhh-hh...Hhhhhh-hhh….Hajime.”  
Chiaki’a voice finally said my name.  
I looked at the wall with growing frustration.  
“Chiaki, I'm here...I'm here. What's wrong?”  
I waited a minute while the box continued to glitch and make noises.  
“I'm I'm I'm I'm herrree.” Her voice seemed calm even with it glitching in and out.  
It gave me a bit of comfort.  
“Why-why can't I see you? Why do you sound like that?” My voice was switching around in different pitches.  
“Yyyyyy-yooooou sound ssssscared. It's-It's okay.”  
Her voice...I missed her voice.  
“ No it's not… why can't I see you anymore?” I said to the box again.  
I practically had to yell over the loud humming.  
“H-Hold onnnnnnnnnn onnnn on.” Her voice crackled between weird pinging noises.  
I waited with nervous feet as I switched side to side. Come on, come on.  
All at once the humming got louder until the projector from the box finally drew out light.  
Chiaki stood in front of me...but just barely. The once blue and pink lights were faint and gray.  
Her image flickered every few seconds leaving it hard to even look her in the eyes.  
Her expression was the same as always, but I couldn't hold back mine.  
Seeing her like this...I can't take this.  
“H-hey, are you okay?” Were the only words I could manage to get out of my mouth.  
My heart ached with sadness.  
Seeing her this way...and missing her...it's worse with her here.  
She pursed her lips together and puffed up her cheeks. That was once so familiar to me…  
Suddenly I longed to go back...to go back to the Neo World program and walk with her by the beach again. To see her in flesh and blood...her smile...her life.  
I can't believe I have been keeping this all in.  
Finally she spoke,”H-Hhhajime- I must….tell you….tell you something.”  
“What is it?” My voice still sounded frantic.  
Her head pulled to the side and looked down like she was gathering her thoughts.  
“Hmmmmm hmmm you aren't going to like it.”  
Great. I took a deep breath preparing myself.  
I took a step closer trying to see her better.  
It was no use ...she was almost completely transparent.  
“What do you mean?” I let out slowly.  
“I-IIII can't stay…stay with you guys any longer...this-this will be the last time you...you-you see me.” She kept her eyes trained on me.  
Her facial expression never wavering.  
She doesn't look scared like I do.  
“What?! Why what's happening?! What happened to you...why-why are you leaving?”  
Question after questioned poured out of me.my heart started pounding louder and louder.  
This can't be happening..it can't be.  
She gave me a sheepish smile,” I've I've been been protecting you….you...from the other remnants-remnants of DDDEspair, but my my my programming isn't able to-to hold up to theirs.”  
My mind was traveling so fast in so many directions. I couldn't keep up with what she was saying.  
“Wh-what?” I looked down at the ground. It hurt to look at her.  
“I'm I'm afraid that I'm-I'm fading away…They are are destroying-DESTROYing my my my programming.” Her voice was so calm.  
How can she be so calm?!  
“But but we can fix this right? I mean if they are...are hurting you then we can fix it. Makoto can fix it, right?”  
“Hajime, that's not not not why I came here.” Her eyes grew serious,” I I I just needed to tell you you you you...once they have completely destroyed-destroyed my programming-”  
“Stop that! Just stop talking like that!” My voice was frantic My hands were shaking now as my adrenaline rushes through my body.  
It's been so long since I have felt this kind of emotion, this agony rushing through my body.  
My eyes switched to the pill bottle on my night stand.  
I forgot to take my pill this morning. How could I have forgotten? I still have time to take it.  
“It's okay Hajime.” Her voice sounded more clear. Her imagine got closer laying her hand on my shoulder. The sensation vibrated my entire shoulder making me look back to her,” I I I know-know this is hard...but but remember what I said...I I I may not always be able to be with you physically but I'm always with you.... That that -that's all I have ever wanted to do...to protect you. Now, you have have to listen to me. You have to have the strength STRENGTH to keep going.”  
My heart hurts with each breath. I know our time together is ticking away. With each second my heart hurt more and more.  
“I'll never be able to see you again? This is it? I can't accept that.” I looked at her feeling frustrated.  
It all makes sense now...why she was avoiding us. Why I haven't heard from her in a month...she has been protecting us.. but she knew she wouldn't be with us long...  
“Hajime.” She drew out a breath. I could see by her face it was serious,” I I need you to listen...I can't protect you all any more….once once once they have gotten past me me. It won't take long for them to find you you you.”  
Her words seemed to get more clear as she gained strength and resolve.  
She's trying to be strong for us.  
”I had to choose whether to to to report back to Makoto or come here. I just wanted to see you one last time...to let you know I didn't just disappear.”  
And then I could hear it...her sadness though it was almost undetectable through her resolve, she couldn't hide it.  
“You must tell him what I have said...Please be careful Hajime. Don't lose Hope. Keep going even when it's hard. I wish...I wish I could stay with you all.” Her voice wavered only slightly.  
Her imagine seemed slightly more clear now...maybe because I'm concentrating harder.  
Suddenly she raised her hand up touching my face with the tips of her fingers. My cheek hummed with the vibration of electricity.  
My mind flashed back to everything I remember about Chiaki in the program and being together. Her smile. The way she used to fall asleep standing up. Her video game talk. When she first appeared in front of me and our hands touched. The way she tilts her head.Her voice.Her Hope.  
All of things things that make of Chiaki Nanami.  
Someone with so much beauty and so much potential...and now she will just be a memory.  
And I'm not ready...I don't know if I ever will be.  
A tear rolled down my cheek and I reached my hand up to her cheek. Her transparent image wavered and she smiled.  
“Don't let them win… you don't need talent Hajime. You are enough. Just don't give up...give it everything you have and it will work out. Have Hope...they are counting on you...and I'm rooting for you.”  
“Chiaki...I wish you could stay...I wish I could do something to make you stay. You are so important. I don't know what I will do without you...you're leaving and I can't do anything.”  
She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I wish I could have taken a picture to capture this moment so I would never forget that smile.  
“It will be okay. I've had so much fun with you. You're important to me and all of our friends ..you are...beyond any talent.”  
“...I can't repay you for everything…” I let out quickly seeing her image fading.  
“You never have to...Goodbye Hajime.”  
Before I could say anything her image fluttered and the light exploded leaving only visible points of light all around me.  
“Chiaki!” I yelled in my now silent room. The box stopped humming and there was only dead silence now.  
My eyes never left my shaking hand still in the air..still in the place she left.  
How could I be so stupid? I just let her go...Maybe I could have saved her...there had to be something!  
Tears streamed down my face while I tried to catch my breath. I wanted to break down. I wanted to Sit on my knees and never get up again.  
There has to be something I could do… think Hajime think.  
I slammed my hands down feeling useless.  
Then all of a sudden I remembered clearly what she had said… the remnants of despair..they know where we are...they are coming to get us.  
“Hajime! Hajime!” My friends calling my name and pounding on my door broke my thoughts.  
I looked at the door from where I was on the ground and wiped my face quickly. I got up and composed myself.  
My mind is mush.  
I opened the door slowly to find my friends all looking at me with frantic faces.  
“Hajime! Hajime Hajime!” They all said over each other. I couldn't tell which voice was saying what.  
“Okay one at a time.” I tried to steady them.  
“We just talked with Chiaki!” Sonia said frantically.  
“Wait, you talked to her too?” I let said slowly.  
“Yeah! But she said we needed to be careful! She said those crazy people were coming for us!” Soda was yelling frantically.  
“Emergency emergency!” Ibuki screamed loudly.  
“What should we do?” Sonia said quickly after.  
“Guys calm down” I said holding my hands up,” What else did she say?”  
“We don't fucking know! She just kinda cut off.” Fuyuhiko’s face looked strained.  
I looked down slowly trying to gather my thoughts.  
“Ibuki is worried she was so hard to see!” Ibuki's voice wasn't her usual tune.  
“Did she say anything different to you?” Nagito pushed his way through the huddle.  
“She-she…” I looked up at them not knowing what to say.  
What do they know? What do we do?  
Should I tell them?  
“Hajime?” Nagito looked at me with concerned eyes.  
“Uh oh Hajime’s broken we are doomed!” Ibuki’s voice seemed to get louder.  
I shook my head getting a hold of myself,” No, I'm not. It's going to be okay.”  
I felt like I was saying it to myself trying to convince myself deep down.  
I turned my head back to my computer. The light signaling a video call was blinking over and over.  
“Okay we are going to talk to Makoto. It's going to be okay. He will know what to do. We will tell him everything Chiaki said and go from there.”  
“But we don't even know what all she said yet!” I heard Mahiru say annoyed.  
“Why is that you are being so secretive?” Peko said somewhere behind me.  
I turned around feeling frantic,” We are going to figure this all out. Just let me do the talking okay?”  
My friends all looked at me with big eyes,” Uh okay whatever you say...right guys?” Soda said nervously.  
They all exchanged reluctant glances,” I guess that's fine.” Mahiru looked very unhappy.  
“Yeah yeah. Follow the leader and all of that.” Akane joked but not in her usual carefree tone.  
I know they think I'm crazy. I'm feeling a little crazy.  
“We will follow your lead Hajime!” Nekomaru boomed strongly.  
Without saying a word I slid the chair over and sat in front of the computer screen.  
My adrenaline was still pumping making my hands shake as I reached up the screen to press the button.  
It seemed like an eternity waiting for him to come into view.  
Every second that passed was crucial.  
“H-Hajime?” Makoto said slowly. He looked normal but still had the same under eye circles I'd seen from the past few times we've talked.He looks pretty rough.  
I guess I'm not doing too well either.  
But I have to be strong..for them.  
“Oh I didn't know everyone would be here.” His voice was tired and his eyes scanned the wall of people behind me. He seemed to be joking but his face didn't relax back into a smile.  
“Well, something has come up.” I said slowly.  
I opened my mouth to talk, but he cut me off.  
“Hajime- I I have to tell you something…I didn't really want to be the one to let everyone know… but it doesn't matter.” He started to say but kept his eyes low.  
“Are you talking about Chiaki?” I blurted out without thinking  
I wonder if he knows anything...  
I need to let it go...but I can't.  
He looked back up looking confused,” Chiaki? No that's not it. Why did you- Wait...No I have to tell you this. This is important.Not that Chiaki isn't but..Ive been putting this off.”  
My heart was at a constant high now  
What is he talking about?  
Every minute I felt more frustrated,” Seriously Makoto.. I have to tell you-”  
“No, Hajime...whatever it is I need to tell you this first...I should have told you before…”  
I've never seen Makoto look the way he does now.  
The Ultimate Hope looks...guilty.  
My heart sped up more seeing his face.  
It can't be good  
“What is it?” I said slowly, realizing it was strangely quiet in the room.  
I'm surprised my friends actually listened to me about being quiet.  
“Okay…” He looked up making sure he was looking straight at me,” They found her…”  
He looked at me with sad eyes.  
I've never seen this look in his face before.  
“Found who?” I said still feeling confused.  
“Mikan… The Future Foundation found her.”  
….  
Time passed by without me noticing.  
Somehow my brain wasn't processing any of it,” What? What do you mean?”  
My friends finally broke their silence,” That can't be…. is she alright?” Sonia's voice was low and serious.  
“I don't know… I've been trying to keep track of the whole situation...don't worry I'm going to make this right… we will find a solution.” Makoto seemed confident, but with every second passing I found myself feeling like I was falling farther and farther away from the situation.  
Mikan… I had spent so much time trying to feel okay with letting her go...now she is in trouble.  
My fists clenched and I felt a strange sensation come over me. My once sad, hollow chest was now on fire. The heat was burning up my whole body.  
Pure rage was making me see red.  
We have to save her.  
“How long has it been?” I spoke low. I looked up at him furrowing my brow.  
“A couple of...weeks…” Makoto Looked down again with that same expression,” But only because I was trying to work out a solution. I didn't want to worry you guys for no reason. You have enough to deal with.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me!” I heard Fuyuhiko exclaimed behind me.  
“So you're saying they probably already have her by now…” I spoke low again and clenched my fists harder into the desk.  
My thoughts went out into different directions.  
How could he let this happen?  
How could I let this happen?  
“I believe they do...but me and Kyoko have been working hard to work up a deal with them.”  
“A deal? And how is that going?” Mahiru interjected. She was no doubt crossing her arms.  
“No response yet.” He looked back up at me trying to analyze my expression.  
“How did they even find her? Wasn't she supposed to be stored away in her own kind of place?” Akane nudged her way in,” You said she had her own program thingy.”  
“She was...and as far as I know it was successful.” Makoto said quietly.  
“As far as you know?! What the fuck you were supposed to be watching over her!” Fuyuhiko growled back at him through the small screen.  
On the inside, my mind was going a million miles a minute.  
They already have her…  
“What will they do with her?” Gundham’s voice was low and serious.  
“We think they want to give her a trial…” Makoto started to say.  
“Where they will put her to death…” I finished his sentence for him, somehow knowing how well that would go.  
Poor Mikan...if her program was successful...if she really is free of despair...she probably has no idea what's going on.  
She doesn't remember us and she probably doesn't think anyone is coming for her.  
Every thought I had was just making me more mad. We are wasting time.  
“Not necessarily. I believe we could work out a deal.” Makoto kept trying to look me in the face but I couldn't stand it.  
I didn't want to look at him… I couldn't.  
“How could you do this…?” I looked down talking down.  
“Hajime…” Makoto said slowly. I finally looked up staring him in the eyes.  
I knew my face was pretty severe but I didn't care.  
“You should have told me… you should have said something…” I bit my lip trying to hold my tongue but the words kept coming out,” You were supposed to protect her. I trusted you…”  
All this time...I didn't know. All this time we have been here going on with our lives...and she needs us.  
“Hajime...I am sure he did not intend to -” Sonia put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged her off.  
“I'm sorry...you're right I should have told you.” Makoto let me be angry.  
“This is...unforgivable...I trusted you to watch over her.” My voice sounded weird even to me. The words coming from my mouth didn't sound like me..But I meant every second of it.  
I wanted the anger to stop but all of this was too much...Chiaki is gone...now Mikan is in danger.  
They are coming for us…  
My mind went through the list… this is too much.  
What can I do?  
I'm just me...I'm nothing  
Once again my mind came back to that fact...  
But Mikan.. she needs more than a nothing.  
They all need more than a nothing..to protect them.  
“We are going to save her.” I sound aloud now.  
“What? No…They can't know where you are. Don't underestimate the Future Foundation...they aren't always very forgiving.” Makoto said quickly.  
“Yeah,no shit.” Fuyuhiko said behind me almost mimicking my thoughts,” You're a fucking a prick .”  
“Uh uh, let's not insult the guy who saved us…” Soda laughed nervously trying to ease the tension.  
In that moment I decided I didn't want to tell Makoto what Chiaki said.  
I don't want his help anymore.  
“I think we will take it from here.” I said quickly. I started to get up and prepared to turn off the monitor.  
“Uhh man what are you doing?” Soda said nervously watching me get up.  
“We don't need his help.” I said looking at Soda seriously.  
“We must tell him what Chiaki said!” Sonia desperately tried to stop me.  
“No.” I said finally,” I won't put the life of my friends in someone else's hands again.”  
“Hajime! I'm here I'm trying to help you. We are your friends.”  
I turned back to the computer with my hand on the video camera button,” No...you aren't .”  
With one click I turned it off.  
I let all my emotions run over me over and over again.  
Everyone was looking at me...I could tell they were talking but I wasn't able to listen.  
I closed my eyes trying to compose myself.  
Suddenly the rage started to fade and I figured out what I had just done.  
Oh no...  
“Emergency emergency!!” Ibuki broke the silence in my head..  
“Ibuki, calm down. Hajime won't let us down. He has some kind of plan..” Soda started to say then turned to me,” Right man?”  
“I don't know…” I looked down feeling the rush of everything raise my heart beat into my throat.  
I wish I could get alone to think... Everyone here is too much.  
I have no plan. I don't know what to do.  
Who am I kidding? How did I think I could do this?  
How could I think I could be their leader?  
They are coming for us…what are we going to do?  
I definitely don't want Makoto’s help... Not anymore…  
I have to rely on myself now to save her….To save us from losing anyone else.  
I turned trying to go. I have to get out of here. I have to think.  
“Hajime, wait!” Someone grabbed my shirt as we all shuffled around in my room.  
“You must tell us what happened with Chiaki!” Sonia looked at me seriously.  
“Yeah, Your face was all wet…and I don't think it was sweat.” AKane spoke up awkwardly showing her concern.  
“Yeah, we know something is wrong with you. Why the fuck are you acting like that?” Fuyuhiko looked at me with clenched fists.  
Of course I can't lie.  
I can't lie to any of them they know me too well.  
I grunted feeling frustrated,” She she...she's gone okay. That's what she didn't say! But she told me she is disappearing !  
“W-what? How can that be?” Sonia’s eyes instantly glistened with tears.  
God, I can't look at her.  
I turned my head feeling too sad.  
I can't think about this.  
“She said that the ones looking for us...they are destroying her programming.” I kept my gaze to the floor.  
“How is that possible?” Fuyuhiko's voice was less harsh now.  
“I don't know…” I said quietly.  
“We didn't even get to say goodbye…” Soda said somewhere in the room.  
“Well, you're lucky then…” I said still not looking up at them.  
I remembered her voice saying goodbye.  
I’m wondering if it would have been easier if she never came back...if I had never had the hope that maybe she could be a part of our group again.  
Hope...Future...it wasn't all turning out how I thought it would.  
“Hajime, we need to come up with a plan.” Nagito looked over at me from across the room.  
“What makes you think I have a plan?” I said aloud. The words escaped my mouth with warning…  
“Because you’re Hajime!” Nekomaru’s voice oozed confidence.  
“Do not worry. We can do it together.” Sonia looked at me reassuringly.  
“Yeah let's figure out how to put the beat down on some baddies!” Akane put her fists together.  
“You make is sound so simple.” Fuyuhiko scoffed,” We've lost one friend...another one who is in trouble and doesn’t know who we are. And deranged crazy people on their way here as we speak.”  
“He's got a point… things are lookin’ pretty bad…” Teruteru put his shaking hands up as he backed away.  
“You are not being very helpful.” Mahiru crossed her arms looking angry.  
“Yeah we already know all that stuff.” Akane whined.  
“Well does someone want to help me see the fucking bright side?” Fuyuhiko grumbled.  
“I'm just saying things are bad enough without your Alfa male ego coming out and spewing all over us.” Mahiru gave Fuyuhiko a trying look.  
“Oh man how can I not make a joke about that!” Soda spoke up.  
“I do no not think this is a time for jokes!”Sonia’s words were firm.  
“I think he is pretty funny!” Nekomaru patted Soda on the back giving him support.  
“Yeah well, if your bitchy female tone didn't have to condescend every word I say, maybe we could get something done!” Fuyuhiko’s face was getting red. I could tell this conversation was becoming less and less useful.  
“I don't think we should be fighting…..” Ibuki pressed her fingers together nervously.  
“This is counterproductive.” Peko huffed as she watched them bicker.  
As they continued to argue I found myself getting farther and farther away from the situation.  
Almost as if my mind was detaching itself from my body…  
We are never going to get anywhere.  
Here they are fighting and I should be leading them.  
I need to get up and tell them what to do...I need to get this back on track..  
But somehow I can't move...why can't I move?  
I am nothing…  
The words popped into my head, and instantly quickened my breath.  
Not this again...  
Haven't I gotten passed that?  
This whole island experience together and I still believe those words.  
How is that even possible?  
I clenched my fists getting upset with myself.  
My friends continued to bicker back and forth and I started to back up towards the door.  
“Hey.” Nagito came up beside me. His face was serious,” You didn't take your pill today did you?”  
I gave him a weird look,” How did you know that?”  
I said giving him an odd look,” I guess it doesn't matter. Yeah I just forgot.”  
My words were quick and I turned my eyes to see my pill bottle.  
Then it hit me...All at once I had an idea.  
Ignoring my friends I strolled over to my pill bottle with slow steps.  
I kept my eyes on it and then grabbed it slowly.  
It was like the world around me didn't exist as I looked at it.  
“Hey, Hey what are you doing?” Soda was the first to notice. Other than Nagito who was giving me a disapproving look.  
He knows exactly what I'm about to do…  
“ I forgot to take this…” My words were empty as I flipped the bottle around in my hands with a vacant expression.  
“What the fuck? That's the last thing we need.” Fuyuhiko huffed looking at me.  
“If you take it now will that still be alright?” Sonia said softly.  
“Yeah…” I said still distant.  
I moved the bottle in my hand over and over again trying to make a decision.  
Do it...don't do it...do it...don't do it…  
No this is the right thing to do.  
I looked up one last time. My friends looked at me with confused expressions….  
I gave them one final look and then I bolted.  
In one bolt of energy I ran for the bathroom.  
I moved my hands on all over trying to get a grip on the bottle as I ran. I pressed down unscrewing the cap as quickly as I could.  
“Oh great! What the hell!” I heard Fuyuhiko say in the midst of my run.  
Their voices came closer and closer. I knew I didn't have much time  
“Hajime!”  
“What are you doing?!”  
Their voices ran together.  
Suddenly, they all appeared in my door frame but it was too late.  
I turned the bottle over letting all the pills fall into the toilet.  
“What are you doing?!” Mahiru managed to say before I flushed them away.  
My heart beat hard into my chest and my breath was fast as I looked at them.  
I knew they would be mad at me...but this is the only way.  
“Singularity what is the meaning of this?” Gundham’s voice was low and dark and he stood protectively with the group.  
“Yeah what gives!?” Akane said loudly  
“Hajime is deciding to enlist the help of Izuru.” Nagito said from where I couldn't see.  
I gritted my teeth hating his bluntness.  
Before they could react I spoke up,”Guys listen...this is the only way.”  
“Bullshit!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed. He shook his head at me with pure anger.  
With sweaty palms I stayed firm,” No. This is the way it has to be. Whether you like it or not. He is the only one who is going to get us out of this alive.”  
“But what about you? What will happen to you?” Sonia nudged her way into the bathroom beside Gundham.  
I gave them a sad expression but kept my resolve,” I don't know...I don't care. You wanted me to be the leader… you want me to protect you guys. That's what I'm doing.”  
For the first time since all of this craziness, I felt confident…  
I couldn't help them...But He can...  
“How could you make this decision without informing us?” Even Peko seemed irritated with me.  
“This is not Teamwork!” Nekomaru yelled from the other room, clearly not able to fit in here.  
My heart was still pounding...I wonder how long it will take for the medicine to wear off...maybe it already has.  
“This isn't up for discussion.” I said finally,” I've made my decision. End of discussion .”  
Everyone looked at me with angry eyes. Our emotions were getting the best of us.  
Maybe this needed to be a non emotional decision…

Suddenly we were interrupted by a large siren.  
We all held our hands over our ears trying to shield our eardrums.  
It sounds so close..  
“What the hell-?” I said knowing no one could hear me.  
My heart starting beating again signally the danger.  
What is now?  
What else could possibly be happening?  
“WHAT IS THAT?” I barely heard my friends say.  
I looked around trying to think.  
Everyone is woken up it can't be the hospital…  
There is no way the remnants of despair could have found us so quickly…  
I scanned my friends trying to think of an answer.  
I moved myself through the crowd towards my motel door...and then I realized.  
Now that I was closer to my friends I didn't have to yell as loud,” Wait, Where is Hiyoko and Byakuya?” Everyone moved around trying to find them.  
With all that was happening, I hadn't even realized they weren't here.  
“Ibuki doesn't see them!” Ibuki jumped up and down trying to see over all of us.  
I moved closer to Mahiru so I could hear her,” Hey when was the last time you saw Hiyoko?”  
Her eyes were wide with fear,”I-I don't know! She was right behind me before we headed over here!”  
She turned to me moving my shoulders to look at her,” Hajime, I can't believe I didn't notice she was gone...if something happened to her..”  
“It's okay.” I said quickly,” We will find her.”  
With that word I didn't waste anymore time. I took the quickest exit out of my room and went outside. My friends traveled right on my heels.  
My heart beat faster and faster as my mind raced to different possibilities.  
I should have been more careful with him..  
What if...what if she is…  
Uhhh I grunted and found myself following the sound as fast as I possibly could.  
Wait, why am I jumping to conclusions?  
What if they just happened to go somewhere and tripped an alarm by accident?  
No, that's stupid.  
I grunted feeling frustrated.  
Once I was outside I could tell immediately where it was coming from...the music venue… I should have realized. The speakers…  
No wonder it's so loud.  
“What the fuck is going on today?!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed behind me, but I could barely hear him.  
As we got closer to the venue the siren was almost unbearable. It was an odd sound...definitely not your typical siren noise.  
I didn't even know there was siren in this thing.  
Wow, why am I being oddly calm?  
That's definitely not it. I'm not calm. I'm in a constant state of trauma and I'm just getting used to it.  
I neared the door and steadied my breath.  
What else could possibly go wrong today?  
The siren slowly came to a close as we reached the door. I stopped for a second feeling the fear rush through my body.  
An eerie feeling was settling in the air.  
It felt oddly familiar in a way I don't like.  
I looked back at my friends who all had the same look on their faces that I had on mine.  
I grabbed the door taking a deep breath.  
Here goes nothing.  
I opened the door to a very dark lit room.  
The door echoed as it creaked opened.  
Only the stage light was on and it was shining on two figures on top of the stage.  
“Hiyoko?”I said before my eyes finally focused.  
My eyes landed on Hiyoko first.  
I could only tell it was her from her kimono. Her head was under a sack and her hands tied behind her back.  
My heart dropped through my stomach as I analyzed the seriousness of the situation.  
“Hiyoko!” Mahiru’s cries broke the silence of the room  
Hiyoko let out muffled cries under the bag.  
Byakuya was sitting in a chair right beside Hiyoko.  
As I stood to the center of the room I was able to see what he had in his hand. A knife glinted under the bright stage lights.  
Okay, maybe I was right in assuming.  
Seeing this before, I might have freaked out and got scared… for some reason I don't really feel that way..  
I feel...mad…  
My fists clenched as I walked as close to the stage as possible.  
“ I knew it… He is definitely evil.”Soda’s voice was feeble behind me.  
My friends all settled in behind me. Except for Nagito who stood right beside me.  
My foot moved up and down nervously.  
“You got what you wanted… we are here. What do you want?” I said slowly. If he is despair, I don't know how unstable he is.  
Can he be fixed? Or could he be like Mikan and try to cut off limbs?  
I don't really want to find out.  
“Hphm.” He scoffed at us and got up from the chair,” A bumbling bunch of idiots…”  
My fists clenched feeling frustrated.  
I kept my eyes on Hiyoko. A part of me just wanted to take my chances on stage and try to save her.  
But it's too risky… He is too close to her.  
I took a deep breath trying to get myself to calm down.  
My heart rate was through the roof and it was making me sweat.  
“It's interesting what you guys have made here.” The boards creaked under his feet as he started to pace the stage.  
My eyes followed the knife as he held it close to his body.  
God,I'm Losing it..this day is too much.  
Keep your mouth shut Hajime…  
“I mean...imagine my surprise to when I wake up and find you all back to your original useless selves.”  
He seemed to be gearing up to something as he pushed the knife back in forth in his hands.  
“Who are you calling useless?” Akane said with clenched teeth.  
“Silence.” Byakuya inched towards Hiyoko.  
Her cries were once again muffled by the bag on her head.  
I mean there are so many of us… he may be crazy but I think we are all feeling a little crazy right now.  
My body wanted to jump in and take the chance.  
“Hajime.” I heard Nagito whisper to me nearby.  
Byakuya kept talking and walking back and forth not noticing.  
“What?” I said trying to move my mouth as little as possible.  
“Let me do the talking.” He said in a whisper.  
My head twitched to the side at his words.  
Can I really trust him with something this big?  
” Fine...but if she gets hurt..” I started to say.  
“Then you'll kill me right?” He seemed to be joking.  
“Yeah I'll kill you.” I said only half joking.  
“I look forward to that then.” I could tell by his voice he was smiling.  
My ears tuned back into Byakuya’s speech.  
“So here you all are...completely under my control because-”  
“I'm sorry,but can I stop you there?” Nagito cut him off mid sentence.  
I never kept my eyes off Hiyoko. I was close enough I may be able to do something if I have to.  
“Huh? You really think that this is some kind of democracy?” Byakuya grabbed his knife and held it closer to Hiyoko. It grazed the edge of her arm leaving a slight cut in her sleeve.  
My friends let out a few gasps behind me.  
“What are you doing?!” An angry Mahiru echoed from behind,  
I put my hand out to stop her from talking.  
I clenched my fists harder trying to trust Nagito.  
“Wow, so easily aggravated… I expected more from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.”  
“Why is someone like YOU talking to me? The peasant servant...you should be licking my feet to protect one of your precious Ultimate friends.”  
The way he said the last word was disgusting.  
Nagito kept talking unfazed,” Now you’re really making a fool of yourself. I mean considering the only things you know about us are what we have told you. How do you know you aren't being played?”  
What is he doing? My brain searched for an answer.  
Byakuya opened his mouth to speak,but Nagito cut him off again,”I mean honestly you should just kill her. You picked one of the least popular ones anyway.”  
My eyes went wide at his comment and I turned to look at him.  
What. the. hell.is. he. doing.  
Nagito kept his eyes on Byakuya.  
What is he even talking about?  
Byakuya stopped for second and turned his whole body towards Nagito.  
All at once I got what he was trying to do. He is just trying to distract him.  
In reality there are way more of us then there is of him. We just need an opening.  
“Do you really think I am that idiotic? Of course this one has meaning. What with all the cries and bickering I can hear amongst you all. I think you take me as some kind of fool.” Byakuya grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the knife in his hand.  
“No, I just thought THE Byakuya Togami could come up with something a little more original than that. I mean here we have a perfectly good leader to kill and you're wasting time on one of the weak ones. It's just a matter of observation, and you know how good I am at that one right?” Nagito held up his hand nonchalantly.  
“I vaguely remember your moderate helpfulness.” Byakuya said bluntly,” You are not entertaining me.”  
“Come on… I know you are a man of many words. So talk to me.” Nagito pressed forward fearlessly.  
I never really noticed the talent Nagito had for talking people into circles.  
I feel like he could talk for hours, especially when his purpose is to get under someone's skin.  
Judging by Byakuya’s expression….it was working.  
I looked back over to Hiyoko. As I looked closely, I could see her slowly inching forward.  
She was so good at maintaining balance and control you couldn't even notice unless you watched her for a more than a second.  
I just need him to get a little closer to Nagito.  
“Maybe I will have to slit your throat first to prevent myself from a migraine headache.”  
Byakuya turned to Nagito looking more aggressive by the second.  
My eyes flashed back to Hiyoko who was close to the end of the stage now.  
“Aw now you wouldn't do something like that? Didn't you always have someone do your dirty work for you?”Nagito took a step forward.  
I had almost forgot that he remembered a lot more about the past than we do.  
And I know nothing at all.  
“Hphm. Times have obviously changed.” Byakuya shifted forward towards him again and this time I made my move.  
Without giving it a second thought I grabbed Hiyoko from the stage and fell to the floor with her.  
The room then erupted into chaos. I caught a glimpse of Nagito running towards Byakuya before I landed on the ground.  
The guys shuffled their way to help Nagito while I tended to Hiyoko.  
I pulled of the bag quickly wanting to make sure she was unharmed.  
Hiyoko looked at me with big eyes. Her brows squinted in frustration.  
Her makeup was smudged and her mouth was covered with duct tape.  
I looked her over making sure she was alright.  
“We got him!” Fuyuhiko yelled from across the room.  
The sounds of shuffling filled the room.  
“Is she okay?” The girls rushed in beside me, while I slowly peeled off the duct tape.  
“Hiyoko.” Mahiru got up close and smoothed down her hair,” Talk to me.”  
“Ugh,Hajime your birthday sucks so far.” She shook out her hair and wiped her face,”And I'm going to kill that loser Nagito.”  
I couldn't help but to laugh a little.  
Relief washed over me seeing she was okay.  
It felt good...even if it was only for a minute.  
“Are you alright?” Sonia was was right next to Mahiru.  
“Yeah yeah, princess I'm fine.” Hiyoko let out an annoyed tone. She obviously didn't like being worried about.  
I got up leaving them to tend to her,” Hey Hajime! Where do you think you're going?!” Hiyoko snapped at me.  
I ignored her and turned around trying to see how the guys were doing.  
I wanted to see if Nagito was okay..  
All the guys huddled around a now bound Byakuya.  
At least that's over...  
My eyes searched again for Nagito. He was sitting holding his still broken arm.  
“Are you alright?” I said getting closer to him.  
“Dumbass is fine. What should we do with this guy?”Fuyuhiko said watching me with a tired expression. He huffed out of breath.  
“What's in his mouth?” I said observing Byakuya. Some kind of cloth was blocking him from talking.  
I guess that's for the better. I can't really stand to hear anymore speeches today.  
“Gundham's scarf.” Sofa chuckled quietly pointing to Gundham who was in the corner looking pretty down.  
“Tie him up.” I looked Byakuya in the eyes and he stared back at me.  
Great one more friend to worry about.  
I shook my head and headed over to Nagito.  
“Are you okay?” I sat next to him suddenly feeling very tired.  
“Yeah, I got lucky.” He moved his hand from his arm showing he wasn’t bleeding.  
“Well, I'm happy but I'm pretty sure the last thing we need is for you to be lucky.” I chuckled a little bit.  
The room was buzzing with my friends and suddenly I felt like myself again…  
The girls were still tending to Hiyoko on the floor. And Nekomaru was holding Byakuya down as they tied him up.  
A lump started forming in my throat as I realized what had just happened.  
Life as we know it...our life together may not be together anymore. Our Future...may not go as planned.  
I don't know what's going to happen.  
“Hajime, you're nose is bleeding.” Nagito said looking at me disapprovingly.  
Even with his injuries he seemed to be more concerned about me.  
I lifted up my hand to my nose feeling the blood trickle down.  
I wiped it away but it kept coming.  
I stood up holding my nose with both hands.  
“Hey what's wrong with him?” Fuyuhiko observed me from the other side of the room.  
As I stood up all blood rushed to my head, and then I felt it.  
The splitting headache rocked the back of my skull causing me almost to fall to my knees.  
It knocked the air right out of my lungs.  
It's been so long since I've had a headache. I forgot how much it hurts.  
All the while I couldn’t get my nose to stop bleeding. I stopped for a second holding onto my knee with one hand and my nose with the other.  
I knew they were all staring at me now.  
I can't be in here.  
With every bit of strength I had left for the day, I pushed open the music venue door and headed for my motel room.  
Whatever is happening to me...I don't want them to see.  
“Hajime!!” I heard anxious voices call after me.  
I kept my pace and went as fast as I could back to my motel room.  
My hands were bloody and my head was pounding so hard. I opened and closed my eyes feeling pain with every blink.  
“Hey wait up!” Soda called behind me.  
My other friends were close by calling after me.  
“Hajime please wait!” Sonia’s voice was concerned.  
I didn't say anything as I ran away. Not that I really could with blood running down my face.  
A part of me wanted to stop for them. I wanted to turn around and figure this out together…  
If only it could be like that...if only I wasn't so useless.  
I finally made it into the hall. My friends were right on my heels.  
I reached my door and fumbled with the handle. My blood made it hard to open the door but I finally got it just as my friends got into the hallway.  
With the last bit of power I had, I slammed my door shut and locked it.  
I coughed a little feeling blood in my mouth.  
I kept my body up against the door just in case they tried to break in.  
Finally they reached the door, judging by how loud they were I could tell not all of them had followed me.  
“Are you doing alright?” Sonia was the first the speak up. She was the closest to the door. Her voice was so clear.  
I sighed and put my head up against the door. I moved my head up and back trying to get the blood to stop.  
“I'm okay Sonia…” I wanted to say more. I wanted to open the door.  
But I can't do it.  
“Hey I'm here too man….” Soda’s voice was laced with sadness.  
“Come on open up the damn door.” Fuyuhiko said impatiently.  
“Guys, I can't.” I said feeling sadness rush over me.  
After all of the adrenaline and the chaos, I was actually able to see how I really felt.  
And honestly I just wanted to break down and cry.  
“Why is it that you have locked yourself away?” Gundham’s voice was clear to as he spoke through the door.  
I bagged my head on the door feeling a little defeated,” Because...because this is it. I don't know what's happening but I can't be with you guys anymore. “  
I grunted in pain feeling my head pound all over.  
“That's bullshit.” Fuyuhiko huffed,”I'm going to have Peko come and open this door!”  
“No don't!” I said quickly,”Guys just leave me alone…” I said choking back tears. I tried to move my head back as I talked.  
My head was pounding more by the second.  
I could instantly tell that this was going to be another of those bad headache nights.  
“Please just let us in Hajime! We can fix this.” Sonia said slowly,” We want to help you.”  
I placed my whole body up against the door and didn't reply.  
I slid down feeling the weight of defeat.  
As much as I want to….I can't.  
“I'm sorry…” I said in a whisper not even knowing if they heard me.  
I heard another bang on the door,” Come on just open it Hajime!” Fuyuhiko now sounded sad too.  
I tilted my head down And felt the blood trickle out of my nose again.  
My friends continued to beat on the door and call for me.  
My head…. the pounding has gotten worse.  
I let that drown out the sounds of the banging.  
I let the pain in my heart and my chest take me.

For the rest of the night I sat there with my nose bleeding and my head pounding.  
My friends stayed for so long trying to get me to open the door.  
But I never did.  
With my head pounding and bloody hands I held my head trying to focus on something else other than the pounding now.  
It hurts too much.My skull is absolutely on fire.  
As I sat on the ground, I looked around realizing this may be the last time I ever see it again.  
But thoughts like that only made me want to run back outside.  
I guess I finally got what I wanted...I was alone.  
And now just like Chaiki I was fading away.  
I closed my eyes feeling exhausted.  
I just want to sleep...I want to wake up from this nightmare.  
I am….Hajime Hinata.  
Hajime Hinata.  
I repeated over and over again in my head  
It seems so important now..I never want to forgot that name....to forget them.  
Sleep was almost taking me over now as I let my body relax.  
Hajime Hinata.  
I am Hajime Hinata.

 

*Hajime’s dream*

The ocean called to me in the background. The waves pushed back and forth. The swaying overtook me completely.  
Each one was an invitation bringing me deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
I was falling...falling deeper and deeper.  
This wasn't the usual feeling of sleep I've become used to..  
The ocean waves got louder as I went deeper and deeper.  
I was falling...but in a way I knew I could never make it back again.  
With each passing second, I let that fact sink in.  
Louder and louder the waves sounded.  
*swoosh*....*swoosh*....  
*SWOosh*...*SWOosh*...  
The sound of seagulls could be made out now.  
Their high pitched cries were comforting.  
Closer and closer it was coming.  
The waves were deafening now...but it felt good.  
*SWOOSH*.....*SWOOSH*...  
And then I opened my eyes.

I wasn't falling anymore… I was completely still.  
The light was bright...an early morning sun no doubt.  
Peace...overwhelming peace was settling in my chest. The blissful feeling was back.  
It settled in my mind warming my whole body.  
My eyes searched out in front of me and I saw them..  
My friends...my family..  
A day at the beach...a day so perfect. But something was different. Mikan and Byakuya were there too.  
My eyes settled on the shy girl. I couldn't help but stare at her smile.  
She was just how I remembered.. well the only good memories I had of her. But she was perfectly preserved with her porcelain skin and dark hair.  
But her...her smile. It was hauntingly beautiful.  
She is happy here with us...she fits in perfectly.  
She belongs with us. Her family.  
Mikan sat on the beach facing the water. Her laugh twirled around in the air in a melody as she sat with Byakuya..she seemed to be laughing at something he said.  
Suddenly Peko and Fuyuhiko strolled up to her with their hands laced together. Their smiles were wide and peaceful.  
Fuyuhiko smiled at her and nudged his head toward the water wanting her to follow.  
She eagerly agreed and joined the rest in the water.  
My eyes looked farther into the glistening blue water.  
It sparkled like there were diamonds interlaced with each wave.  
Wow, that's the bluest I have ever seen the water.  
Sonia and Gundham cheerfully splashed around with Soda and Ibuki playing a game. Their faces were perfectly displayed pictures of happiness. Water droplets floated effortlessly in the air with each splash.  
Behind them I made out two others, Nekomaru and Akane.  
They were laughing harder than I have ever seen them laugh and were soaked from head to toe. With only a moment passing, they dove into the water head first.  
My eyes searched the scene again until I found the others. Mahiru and Hiyoko were on the beach building a sandcastle. It was huge and glorious..like something you see in the movies.  
They look happy though...so happy.  
Suddenly Mahiru stopped and looked behind her, with a smile she grabbed her camera and strolled over to Byakuya sitting on the beach.  
She sat beside him and leaned in close taking a picture.  
I could hear his laughter erupt suddenly.. I had never heard it before...not happiness laughter.  
Hiyoko then came up beside Mahiru and they each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the sandcastle with force.  
I have never seen them all so happy.  
And then from the corner I spotted her.  
Chiaki Nanami. Her smile was perfectly preserved as she waved at me from afar.  
In her other hand she had some kind of gaming system.  
She looks like she is in her element. The place she is supposed to be.  
This scene is so perfect I wish I could feel it forever.  
I wish this could be my reality forever.

“I've had that dream...a thousand times.  
A thousand times, a thousand times.”

This dream..God, this dream I've had a thousand times...that we could be together…  
That maybe we could stay here forever..grow old..  
No one would hurt us anymore and we could push past the dark. Hope...hope is so bright here.

I was suddenly aware of myself again. I sat on that same beach watching from afar. I was alone sitting with my knees bent and my feet in the hot sand.  
It was the perfect temperature though.  
I moved my toes around feeling the sand fall between them,  
I relaxed back and watched them once more.  
I wish I could stay here forever...forever and ever and never leave.

I thought I would stay here forever...but now I realize….  
I can't.  
I can't stay here. My heart bent in pain at my thoughts...but I knew it was true. The lump settled again in my throat.

Suddenly I could feel something coming up behind me. It was walking slow and far away but it was coming for me.  
I keep my eyes ahead not wanting to look back there.  
I wanted to soak up this scene. I wanted to remember every single inch of it.  
Because...because… this is the last time we will ever be together again.  
This is it.  
I wasn't ready.. I'm not ready.

But it wasn't up to me...whatever is behind me is coming for me, and that's okay.

My eyes watered as I searched the scene again, but they weren't sad tears. They were happy.  
If this is the last time...if this is it then that's okay.  
Because this...these people are worth it.  
The tears fell on my skin and just kept coming.

I have to do this...for them… for this scene. It took every bit up strength I had to move my body...to look away from the perfect scene and get up.

I closed my eyes only listening to the water now.  
A scene so beautiful..so perfect.  
I took a deep breath preparing myself.  
How do you let go of the people you love?  
How...how…  
For Hope.  
The waves crashed loudly.  
For Hope...so they can live….For Love….  
For the Future.

And then I turned around.  
And it was gone...the sound the feelings. My family.  
I opened my eyes to blackness.  
It's only black here… black nothingness.  
Just me alone….  
But the thing was still coming.  
In the darkness I could hear footsteps…  
Now that I was alone I could focus.  
My emotions sped up and it came rushing back in.  
The anger. The determination. I'm not going to be useless.. I'm going to save them.  
ALL of them,  
I stared ahead waiting.  
With each step I was anxious.  
I'm ready. Let's do this.  
I clenched my fist looking into the darkness.  
It...He...is taking too long.  
And then I started walking.  
My pace was normal and I felt stronger with each step.  
It's time to end this.  
My feet made a distinctive *thump* with each step.  
It echoed through the blackness.  
And then I could see him...or me...I guess.  
The long,dark hair and red,glowing eyes. He walked towards me staring straight ahead.  
His gaze was cold and held no emotion whatsoever.  
I sighed then drew in that breath quickly.  
This whole time I’ve been running and hiding.  
Well, I'm done hiding. I picked up the pace.  
Focusing only on that set of red eyes until I was face to face with him.  
Here he is….Izuru Kamukura.  
He stopped in front of me and stared.  
“You wanted to speak to me?”  
Hearing his voice took me back a little…  
He sounds like me but not me at the same time.  
His voice is completely monotone.  
God, I can't believe I'm having a conversation with myself.  
I guess this is it for me. I've officially hit crazy.  
There is no going back.  
“Yeah.” My voice was strong.  
I feel stronger than I have ever felt,”Listen, I don't know anything about you. I don’t get you. I don't like you. But you’re me so...you're going to listen to me.”  
He pulled his head to the side watching me.  
He doesn’t look amused but then again he doesn’t have any emotions.  
My friends had told me some of the things he has said to them, but he doesn't look angry now.  
Maybe he wants to listen.  
“I have proposition and I know you won't refuse.” I blurted the words out confidently.  
“Why is that?” He said slowly.  
“Because I'm going to give you want you want...you can have my body...you can have my life. You can do whatever the hell you want...after you help me… after you help save my friends.”  
His brow twitched at my words but that's all he did.  
“That's what you want right? That's what you have been trying to do right?! You want control of my mind and body?  
Well, guess what...you're not going to get it. Not if you don't help me.”  
My words poured out as every frustration I've ever had towards myself leaked out into the air.  
I’m not talking like myself, but I don't care anymore.  
I'm serious this time.  
His eyes squinted looking down at me. If there is one thing this guy ever does feel... that's agitation and I really want to get under his skin.  
“I've buried you in my head so deep that you are never coming out. Do you think I'm joking?  
Oh wait you don't joke and probably have no idea what joking feels like.  
Well then let me tell you in a way you get it then…  
I've already beat you. You're never getting out of here. I just want you to know I'm serious...I'm serious because I care about my friends…”  
My voice sounded so weird coming out of my mouth. It definitely doesn't sound like me.  
“What do you need?” He said coldly.  
“I can't help them...I don’t have any talent but you do… you can save Mikan and Byakuya...and all of them.I want you to save them...if you do and no one gets hurt...then you win. I don't know if we can coexist together..so this is my alternative...but you can't hurt them.” I stared at him.  
My hands felt sweaty as I pressed in further.  
“ I don't know what you're looking for in this world...I don't know...I don't care. Search until you die, but save them...because I know you don't get it… you won't understand this but they are everything, and you have to save them. You have to because I can't...I'm just Hajime...I'm not enough.”  
He never stopped looking at me,” Why do you want to save those who have no talent? Those who waste their own potential?”  
“Because...I love them...they are my friends… they aren't talentless… they are everything.”  
He watched me soaking up every word I said. He was observing me trying to analyze me.  
I got closer to his face feeling frustrated ,  
”The truth is...I'm mad...I'm really really mad.  
You think you have felt anger? I don't think you have…  
I don't think you could ever feel the way I feel right now. You feel frustrated and you lash out and you mess with my life...You threaten my friends.  
That's pretty messed up, and the worst part is...that you're me.  
I never should have had that surgery...I never should have done it...but if I hadn't, I'm pretty sure I’d be dead and I would have never met them. I would have never gotten to feel the happiness I do now.  
I'm talentless...I'm nothing...I've always been nothing...But they make me something...and now I have to give it all up to you.I hate you.”  
My words poured out and echoed in the dark.  
The strong words made me shiver a little bit.  
“I hate you...And I hate myself… and you hate me...I'm everything you hate, and you're everything I hate. But without you...none of this would have been possible...and I'm ready to give it up if it means they live. Are you going to help me?”  
I looked at him with a glare. It's a weird feeling hating yourself…  
But I do..a part of me at least...And now I know.  
He held out his hand for me to shake.  
“Wait, and you can't hurt them? You don't touch them alright? Because you may have all the talent but I swear all my emotion will come out real quick and I will put you right back where you came from.”  
I sound kind of stupid.  
I guess it doesn't matter...not here. The only one here is me and other me.  
That thought alone made me want to laugh a little.  
I am definitely crazy...  
He only nodded and kept his hand out for me to shake.  
“Alright, sounds like a deal.” I said right before I grabbed his hand and sealed my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's almost the end!  
> 2 years in the waiting lol.  
> Sorry for any typos. I tried so hard to discipline myself to proofread multiple times but this was a long chapter.
> 
> Since it's the end I'm going to put down some songs for inspiration and extra feels , yeah that's probably really extra but hey this is almost the end and I did reference a song so ohhh wellll.  
> So here they are.  
> Hamilton leithauser+ Rostam- a 1,000 times  
> Fanfarlo- I'm a pilot


	24. And Now For The Final Illusion (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me start by saying,  
> I didn't intended to split this up butttt I just kept writing and writing and decided it was better split.  
> Hope you guys like the almost ending ~~ Let me know what you think!

Day 160

*Third person point of view*

 

“Can we all agree this is completely fucked?” Fuyuhiko said sitting on the ground in the hotel lobby. He huffed putting his head in his hands wanting to drown out the world. His eyes ached with sleepiness.  
It was before dawn and only some of them had slept for the night. They decided separate sleep schedules might produce more brain power.  
Peko sat behind Fuyuhiko on the couch and rubbed his shoulders even though she felt the same weight pulling her down.   
She looked over to the other side of the room seeing Gundham and Sonia taking a short nap.  
“Yeah this is probably the worst thing that could have happened..” Soda sat on one of the couches with a sleeping Ibuki laying on his lap. She was snoring loudly making it hard to talk in between her loudness.  
“Ohh whining isn't going to help anything.” Mahiru snapped but then gave them an apologetic expression. She felt more than on edge. Her normally calm demeanor and determination was nowhere to be found. She knew it herself...she was feeling lost.  
Hiyoko slept next to her with blankets shrouded around her. She had been sleeping the longest. After a day of being kidnapped, she felt exhausted.  
“Let's all find our spirits! This is bad, but so are a lot of circumstances.” Nekomaru loud whispered.  
“But how? Hajime is...well...not here.” Akane struggled on her words still not fully understanding what was going on.  
“Do ya think he is...gone?” Teruteru spoke up softly. He knew he didn't completely get it all of it ye eithert. But he did know Hajime was a good person...a person he wanted to end up okay.  
He was sitting next to Nagito who was laying back pretending to be asleep. Nagito listened closely to the others as they talked.  
“Gone?” Peko looked up at his words with a sad expression.  
They all exchanged glances not really knowing the answer.  
A sadness settled in the quiet room.  
It was dimly lit and felt empty. Despite the party decorations everywhere, all the life had gone out of the room as they settled on their reality.  
Despair creeped into the room with each passing second.  
“He can't really be gone can he?..He was just here...he is still here.” Mahiru’s words were slow and she put her gaze on the floor.  
“No no no...He is going to sleep in his room and he will wake up like..Hajime..right?” Soda looked over to Fuyuhiko who finally looked up at his words.  
He shook his head knowing the answer.  
They all knew the answer that they didn't want to believe.  
Hajime Hinata may be gone forever.  
Fuyuhiko switched his gaze and leaned back into Peko,” Look at all of this? Some party eh? Best day ever.”  
“I believe this party made for a good last day..if there had to be one.” Peko was careful with her words.  
She didn't want them to be true, but she knew all too well the realities of life.  
“Damn, we never got to go for a run…”Akane let out without thinking.  
Nekomaru patted her back in sympathy.  
“So is this it then? Are we giving up?” Mahiru looked over at the group with sleepy eyes. She felt she couldn't stay up much longer.  
She found herself feeling so defeated she didn't care anymore.  
“Are you talking about just letting them take us?” Soda looked up confused.  
“They would turn us back into our former state of abomination.” Peko said unhappily. She wasn't even sure it was possible for that to happen.  
But maybe with Hajime being gone, it was more possible than she had once thought.  
She looked down contemplating it all to herself.  
They all waited for one of them to speak up, and for some word to get them off of the floor.  
It was too hard to get up with the weight of despair pressing them down into pools of helplessness.  
“I- I don’t want that to happen...but how can we get past this?” Mahiru was thinking out loud as she spoke to them.  
She didn't even feel like herself anymore as she got lost in thought.  
She looked over to Hiyoko feeling guilty for even thinking of such a thing. There was no way they could give up, but why was it so difficult for her to get up off the floor?  
“Is it what Hajime would have wanted?” Nagito said softly. He was unable to listen to their hopelessness any longer. He sat up rubbing his eyes slightly.  
They were all startled by his voice in the corner.   
“What do you mean by that?” Soda said as he adjusted his legs feeling one of his legs falling asleep from the weight of Ibuki.  
Ibuki hiccuped as she turned and then returned to snoring.  
Nagito sat up shaking out his hair a little ,” You guys talk as if you have no Hope.”  
“Oh please Nagito, I'm not in the mood for this right now.” Fuyuhiko groaned.  
“Do you think Hajime would have wanted you to give up?  
The way you are all behaving is so...despair inducing. It's a betrayal to yourself, and even more a betrayal to the one who gave you all that Hope.” Nagito felt sincere as he looked at each of them.  
He knew he had to step in when Hajime could not. Any help he could be to him or any of the others had to be his course of action.  
He had to do anything he could for the sake of Hope being born.  
He believed that the best could come out of such a horrible despair.   
“Dammit.” Fuyuhiko looked grumpily at Nagito knowing he was right.  
“Hajime..he wouldn't want us to be sitting here giving up like this…” Soda looked over to Nagito feeling serious for once. He felt that losing your best friend felt pretty serious.  
He knew they couldn't give up on him...or what he stood for.  
“Hajime would….he would talk to us…” Mahiru looked up now. Her eyes searched for the banner that was still hung on the wall above them.  
Her eyes scanned the pictures of them all together. Hajime seemed to be at the center of it all.  
“If he was here...he would say we can't give up yet.” She struggled with her words feeling a lump in her throat thinking about him.  
“You're right… He would stand up all heroic and puff out his chest and say we could do this...and then he would say something really cool about the Future.”  
Soda’s eyes sparkled with the thought of that.  
Hajime always had a way off making him believe in himself.  
“Together.” Fuyuhiko finished Soda’s thought.  
He knew they were all on the same page now.  
“Then why isn't he here?...He just left ..” Akane said quietly trying to whisper. She switched herself around in her seat and turned away. She didn't want to be mad at Hajime, but a part of her felt angry.  
“Do you really think that he left you?  
Wow, you are all really misinterpreting things..What Hajime did was for the sake of Hope! The biggest Hope of all.  
He turned the most devoid situation of Despair and gave you the tools to see your true potential.”  
Nagito held his hand close to his arms feeling the warmth of his own words.  
“I just don't fucking get it! Why couldn't he just stay to figure it out! Why did he have to go and do a stupid thing like that…” Fuyuhiko fumed but tried to keep his voice down.  
He looked over to Gundham and Sonia who were the closest sleeping next to them.  
“He doesn't yet see his own potential.” Nagito answered but slunk back feeling that terrible weight of despair in his chest.  
He hated that feeling, more than anything else on this earth. But he knew it was only temporary.  
,”But with your Hope bursting forth through the darkness, there's no doubt he will soon see that as well.”   
Nagito's chest swelled up with happiness that came from the infinite possibilities of Hope. So many different scenarios... He smiled thinking of all of it.  
“You mean...you think it's still possible...to get him back?” Mahiru looked at Nagito with a flutter in her chest. She exchanged glances with everyone in the room.  
Their hearts held onto to that.  
“Hope.” Fuyuhiko said slowly, and thinking about what those words meant to him.  
“I don't get it..” Akane scratched her head trying to fully understand,” Too many words are being thrown around.”  
“Hajime is your essence of Hope, and you are his.” Nagito smiled thinking about it,” Ah, and the possibilities that the Future can make…haha.” His voice twisted into bliss at the growing thought.  
He clutched his chest feeling the bubbling feeling starting in his heart. He loved that feeling. It was a feeling that always gave him comfort and warmth.  
“So the Future and Hope are …..connected?” Akane looked over to Nagito trying to understand.  
“Of course. The Future has an infinite amounts of possibilities.Hope is possible at any time and any situation.” Nagito was getting lost in thought and was starting to wander away from the conversation.  
“Nagito…” Fuyuhiko started to say,” You actually made me feel a little bit better.” Fuyuhiko smirked in disbelief.  
“Never thought I'd see the day one of your speeches were actually helpful.” Peko gave Nagito a small smile.  
Suddenly, a loud creaking sounded through the room.  
*Creeeeaaaaak*  
It was loud enough to wake up the others who were still sleeping. Ibuki sprung up quickly,”Who! Wha- oooowwww!” Ibuki held her hand to her head quickly. She sat up too quickly and hit Soda right in the head.  
“Yeah oww! Soda held his head.  
“Who is that?!” Sonia said now fully awake. She had only felt like she was half sleeping anyway.  
“You guys tied up the crazy guy right?” Hiyoko said barely being able to sit up.  
“I'm confident there was no way for him to escape!” Nekomaru put his hands up confidently.  
“Then it is…” Gundham started his sentence but stopped when he saw the figure emerge from the darkness.  
It was starting to get light out now and the door opening cast an odd shadow.  
They all went quiet seeing their friend emerge from the dark shadow. One at a time they stood up and backed themselves closer to the wall.  
“Hajime…”Teruteru said softly under his breath.  
“That's not Hajime…” Nagito spoke up. He moved his body rigidly.  
Their thoughts were all the same. Each one of them wonder whether they should run or stay.  
They wondered if he could be dangerous.  
Nekomaru stood defensively in front of the group.  
He thought it would be better to be prepared than not.  
“What do we do?” Fuyuhiko spoke through a strained voice. His heart started pumping faster at the potential danger.  
“Talk.” The voice came from their friend, but didn't sound like him at all.  
Chills went up their spines as they watched their shell of a friend stare at them. The sound of his voice put them on edge.  
“Wow,he sounds…” Soda started to say.  
“Totally different.” Akane finished his sentence and stood looking at the dark figure in front of them.  
Their minds were almost interconnected thinking the same things   
They couldn't help but to feel on edge watching him.  
Sonia gripped her fists watching him from afar. She felt sadness gripping her in place, but pushed forward trying to make herself feel brave,” You are not our friend...I know this.”   
She struggled with her words looking at the person in front of her.  
Gundham put his hand on her shoulder not wanting her to walk any further.Sonia stopped and gave him a smile before going on,” This I know is true. You are Izuru Kamukura...Hajime wanted you to be here instead of him. I want to know why... I want to know why you are here instead of him.”  
The group listened to her and nodded in full agreement. They felt her same sadness and anger surging between them.  
“To save you...to save them.” Izuru said slowly. He looked between them all watching their every move. He didn't intend to fully answer any of their questions.  
To him, they all looked scared and needy, and that was pathetic.  
“Save us?” Soda spoke up nervously. His mind flashed back to what he had seen of Izuru and it was never nice.  
He knew he had to be careful.  
“What do you mean save us?” Mahiru spoke up now with her interest peaked.  
“He….Hajime..asked me to save you. Now tell me about your situation.” His words were monotone and hollow. Not even an ounce of emotion escaped his lips.  
The group looked at each other at his words. Their minds were filled with disbelief.  
Fuyuhiko turned to Peko and whispered,”How the hell is that possible? And why would he help us?”  
Peko never took her eyes off Izuru still not trusting him,” I’m not sure...can we even trust what he says?”  
“Well, Izuru Kamukura is a lot of things...but I'm pretty sure lying isn't something that he does. I don't think he would have a reason to either.” Nagito spoke up now. He felt a different feeling with Izuru in the room. He knew he was different than before. Nagito contemplated the situation and looked him up and down.  
“Well, he WOULD if he was still in despair world. I mean you can't ever be too careful these days or have you morons forgotten already?” Hiyoko had a sour tone. She looked down at her wrists where Byakuya had tied the ropes. The long dark abrasions still stung. She huffed under her breath feeling extremely annoyed all of a sudden.  
“Oh how could we have forgotten?” Fuyuhiko said sarcastically.  
Izuru sat waiting for them to reply to his question.  
He listened to them bicker back and forth and wondered why they were taking so long to reply.  
He let his breath go in and out observing the movement and trying to focus on it.  
He sighed feeling bored already.  
“Is that even possible? Hajime and despair do not go hand in hand…” Sonia looked at Izuru trying to make up her mind.  
“Hmm. You're right Sonia. I think you have a point...What if…” Nagito started to say but trailed off into thought.  
Teruteru stood next to Nagito and waited,”What if?”  
“What if Hajime has changed Izuru…?” Nagito was still contemplating his own question.  
“Changed him? How would he do that?” Sonia said as she clutched onto Gundam’s arm.  
“We came to an agreement. Now can we get on with this?” Izuru said slowly.  
“What agreement?” Fuyuhiko huffed. His once fear of the man in front of him was gone. He couldn't be afraid of him now, especially when he looked exactly like his best friend.  
“That's not important. You are all in need of assistance, and only I can give that to you.” Izuru took another step closer now only a few feet away from the group.  
“What assistance would you be giving to us ?” Gundham spoke up.  
“All of which you need, I prepared to make a plan as long as I am informed properly.” Izuru’s words were slow.  
He couldn't stop himself from saying things and trying to gauge their reactions. It was almost like a game he liked to play.  
“Okay, well Mikan was taken by the Future Foundation…” Fuyuhiko started. He was growing irritated talking to him by the minute. It was hard to look at someone who swallowed up everything good about Hajime.  
“Wait does he even know about the Future Foundation and all of their drama?” Akane interrupted.  
“Duhhhhhhhhhh.” Hiyoko huffed.  
“Wait that's a good question!” Soda said loudly.  
“Stop talking.” Izuru said in a monotone voice once more. He wasn't feeling annoyed, more just really bored by the second.  
He looked at them wondering what caused them to talk over one another like that,”Tell me who gave you that information.”  
“It was that Makoto guy! The one that saved us…but I'm pretty sure he isn't too happy with yo-...I mean Hajime right now.” Soda laughed nervously and leaned his shoulder into Ibuki.  
It made him feel better when he was feeling stupid.  
“Why is that?” Izuru leaned his head still curious.  
The situation seemed simple to him.  
No matter what the problem was,it would only prove easy to solve.  
“It is because Hajime got upset with him and hung up. Mikan was taken from her program weeks ago and Makoto failed to inform us.” Peko crossed her arms and relaxed a little bit.  
“I mean can we fucking blame him! It was pretty fucked up.” Fuyuhiko growled. He groaned putting his fingers over his eyes. He felt so tired it was hard to stay awake.  
“I believe he meant well..” Sonia spoke up slowly.  
“Uhhhh this is a long story.” Akane groaned feeling bored herself.  
“Okay. I've heard enough.” Izuru said quickly making up his mind.  
“But you haven't even heard all of it yet?” Mahiru groaned. She cringed at her own words realizing she was being kind of bratty. She relaxed her posture knowing it was just from exhaustion.  
“You all need to rest if you are going to be any help.” Izuru said turning to Nagito,” You...you will accompany me and tell me the rest of the story . The rest of you will sleep for a few hours and then come to me.”  
Nagito's eyes lit up with a bit of excitement. He liked the new Izuru attitude. He was beginning to see why he was made to be the Ultimate Hope.  
He forgot all about how tired he felt and walked closer to Izuru.  
“Awww Ibuki can't sleep now!” Ibuki huffed in frustration. She had accidentally fallen asleep before and was more than ready to help Hajime and the others.  
“She's right. How can we sleep with all this shit going on?” Fuyuhiko said slowly.  
“Yeah yeah! I mean we have people coming after us you know? It's not like we have all the time in the world.” Soda was careful not to come off too aggressive.  
Izuru ignored them and their worries,” You are no help to me in your current state. If you wish to help your friends, you will rest and then come and find me.”  
He started to turn,” Come Nagito. We will start the first task.”  
“Okay.” That was all Nagito could manage to say.   
They both ignored the looks from the others and walked out of the hotel.  
“That did not go as well as we could have hoped...” Gundham said talking low and into his scarf.  
“Thanks captain obvious. Sheesh you boys are so observant today.” Hiyoko huffed and threw herself back onto the couch.  
“I actually think this may be good! Afterall, if this is Hajime's plan...I'd like to follow it.” Sonia felt courage in her chest. She wanted to stick by Hajime no matter what.  
“Hmm. My dark lady has a point.” Gundham was intrigued by her words,” He is not our ideal but our valiant leader would not leave us with some fool.”  
“This sucks.” Soda said collapsing back on the couch. His whole body felt tired. His mind was hardly even there anymore.  
Fuyuhiko mimicked his movement and sat on a couch,” I hate it when you fuckers are right. I think we need to do what he says.”  
“Even if we have to listen to the big scary.” Ibuki added in before accompanying Soda on the couch.  
They melted onto the spaces on the couches and the ground finding whatever way they could to get comfortable. They knew they didn't want to be apart.  
“At least he still looks like Hajime… that helps a bit.” Sonia said trying to be positive.  
She nudged her way in between Gundham and Fuyuhiko seeking their warmth to give her any comfort. It hadn't even been a few hours and she already missed Hajime.  
They all did.  
“Yeah but Hajime was a lot more fun to be around.” Mahiru huffed and looked over to Hiyoko who gave her an awkward smirk.  
The both sighed at the same time feeling defeated.  
“Well, at least we can say we can do it for Hajime…” Peko said slowly. She felt so much pride having Hajime as a leader and as a friend. She knew to honor him in the only way she knew how,” Everything we do...we must do it with him in mind.”  
“And Chiaki!” Sonia moved the boys over to give Peko a smile. She knew that Peko’s words were sincere.”You are right…. we must use our most brave friends as motivators. “  
“And we have some pretty brave friends...haha.” Soda.  
Hajime and Chiaki’s names hung in the air and haunted them.  
The leftover party decorations swayed with the air conditioner.  
Light was starting to come through the windows now and revealed them in the darkness.  
“So much for sleeping…” Fuyuhiko words echoed the thoughts of everyone in the group and they forced their eyes shut.  
\---  
Just two hours later they all set out of the hotel.  
None of them got more than 30 minutes of actual sleep.  
“Where do you think he is?” Soda said ruffling up his hair. One day without a shower on the island was a perfect recipe for a bad hair day.  
“I don't know! We have been walking around for an hour!” Hiyoko vocalized her annoyance.  
They all stopped in front of a huge rubble sign:  
Jabberwock Army  
The words were almost falling off.  
This whole island was ravished more than the others had been. It was apparent the Future Foundation used to reside there.  
“This place looks boring.” Akane said with a frown.  
“Aw come on where is your spirit! We are doing this for Hajime!” Nekomaru was already pumped and up to any task.  
“What do you think this guy will have us do?” Teruteru spoke up anxiously.  
“There's no telling. Izuru doesn't seem very friendly though so I doubt it's going to be pleasant.” Mahiru looked up at the huge sign with a sigh.  
They had all steered clear of this island for many reasons.  
The whole island had an industrial feel that reminded of the ravished world they helped to destroy.  
None of them had really touched it since their first inspections of the island.  
They all mustered the courage and continued walking together.  
“Jeez this place gives me the creeps.” Soda scratched the back of his head. His eyes scanned the graveyard of broken equipment that was abandoned long ago. Rust covered the metal mountains and made an eerie creaking sound as they walked.  
“Where the fuck are they?” Fuyuhiko groaned feeling anxious with the unknown. He looked around at the abandoned buildings and their dry, dusty patches of dirt they sat on.  
“He's gotta be here somewhere!” Ibuki shut her eyes and listened trying to figure it out,” Ooo that building there! Ibuki can hear voices!” Ibuki pointed to an airplane hangar that had a few missing tiles.  
They follow her lead and walked closer to the hangar.  
Their steps echoed in the empty hollow shell.  
“Hello?” Sonia said with her eyes searching the building.  
The building was mostly empty other than a huge broken down helicopter. It didn't even have any propellers.  
Around the corner the group was able to make out Izuru and Nagito at the end of the hangar.   
Their hearts skipped a beat seeing the back of the head that once belonged to Hajime.  
Seeing him still in his old clothes was hard.  
At the sound of their feet, Izuru turned to them with red eyes.   
He looked them over and felt uninterested.  
This task was already too easy, but there was a lot of work to be done.  
“Ahh you all decided to join us?” Nagito gave the group a smile.  
“Don't look so happy man!” Soda complained.  
“Why not? This is only the beginning.” Nagito said with strength in his voice. Though he kept it light and laughed all the serious away.  
Mahiru ignored them instantly,” So uh, what did you do about Makoto? We may need to talk to him.”  
“We definitely need to talk to him after that freak show.” Hiyoko insisted.  
“I've taken care of it.” Izuru said coldly.  
“You have?! Did you tell him we are really reallllly sorry?” Ibuki pressed her fingers together feeling oddly nervous.  
She rarely was ever nervous but something about Izuru’s red eyes made her a little more vigilant.  
“Not exactly. Izuru may have only connected with him for a few seconds, but he was able to get a lock on where the Future Foundation is keeping Mikan.” Nagito said excitedly.  
“What are you his ventriloquist dummy?” Hiyoko rolled her eyes.  
“What?! You figured it that quickly?” Sonia looked at them amazed.  
“So you didn't talk to that Makoto guy at all?” Akane scratched her head confused.  
“No. But I know where your friend is.” Izuru waited for them to argue, knowing they would always argue.  
“But we have to talk to him! It's only right..right?” Soda spoke up but was unsure of his own words. He hated leaving things the way that they had.  
“He is correct. How can we let this quarrel between us fester? He will be looking for us.” Gundham kept his voice low. He was always watching Izuru not quite trusting him.  
“It is insignificant.” Izuru said unwavering.  
“Fine. Say it doesn't matter. What about the friend we have wrapped up like a burrito? What about him?”Fuyuhiko said sternly.  
“He is fine. We checked up on him early this morning.” Nagito said quickly.   
The group eyed him with uncertainty.  
“Insignificant.” Izuru repeated.  
“H-how can you say that?” Fuyuhiko grumbled with a clenched fist.  
Izuru turned keeping the same face,” Every second we waste is valuable time. I must have your full attention. No more questions.” Izuru's voice was firm.  
They all sat up a bit straighter at his words. Their minds were running rampant with questions.  
They looked over Izuru. They took note of his hair, his eyes, his face.   
He didn't sound like their friend, but they couldn't help but stare at his face. It was a feeling they had never experienced before.   
Listening to him felt a lot like listening to Hajime.  
Izuru felt something inside him shift suddenly.  
They way they were looking at him made him feel...different.   
Why are they looking at me like that?  
He wondered to himself.  
He didn't dwell on it too long.  
“Are you ready to hear my plans?” Izuru said finally.  
They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They felt ready and confident.  
“Follow me.” Izuru started walking. He immediately parted the crowd and started walking out of the hangar.  
His eyes focused on a small patch of dirty in the middle of the ground. The bright sunlight came down in huge rays there.  
He stopped and turned around to face them again.  
“Why did we have to come out here in the sun? Soda said feeling instantly hot.  
Izuru looked down on him from afar.  
“Sorry, forgot about the no question thing!” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
“The Future Foundation is transporting Mikan on a freight ship. She is in the middle of being transported to a new location where there are plans for her execution. We will intercept their ship.”  
They all stared at him processing his words. A tightness settled deep in their chests as they listened.  
They each had to hold back the urge to not talk.  
“The ship will be heavily armed with security.Also, Two branch leaders are in guard of her. That will prove to be a task.”  
Ibuki's arm shot up for a question. She waved it in the air furiously.  
Izuru watched her with no amusement. He decided it may go faster if he could get their questions out of the way.  
“Speak.” He said possibly doubting his decision.  
“Ibuki just wants to know what branch leaders are!” Ibuki gave Izuru a nervous smile.  
“No offense Ibuki but that's pretty self explanatory.” Fuyuhiko grumbled putting his head in hand.  
“The Future Foundation has branch leader dedicated towards different parts of recovery for the world.” Izuru said reading almost word for word what he had read in their encrypted files.  
“So what's so serious about these leaders? Are they some kind of threat?” Akane said feeling her blood start pumping at the idea of this attack.  
“Yes. They are strong fighters, which is why they were put specifically on this project. They were smart enough not to log all of the information.” Izuru was firm and took a breath. He fought the uncomfortable urge of explaining things. It was getting boring fast.  
“So we will have to ...fight them?” Sonia said feeling a bit shocked.  
“Oh hell.” Fuyuhiko groaned.  
“Hell yeah! I'm up for a fight Akane cheered loudly.  
“Yes. We will fight.” Izuru's voice was full and uninterested in answering obvious questions.  
“W-what?! No way...we can't do that!” Soda said quickly.  
“Will we be using weapons?” Peko spoke up slowly.  
“Well that's up to you guys. We can use whatever you want!” Nagito held up his hands trying to calm the group.   
“What makes you think we could do something like that? You're both mental!” Hiyoko said loudly.  
“What she's trying to say is, we don't do things like that...how would we even manage something like that.” Mahiru said slowly pulling back a fired up Hiyoko.  
“You are talented aren't you?” Izuru said bluntly. He turned his whole body to face the group gaining the main presence.  
They all stopped bickering and making noise.  
“I firmly believe that you are useless. Your talent has been worn down by domestication. However, for this plan to work you will have to indeed prove yourselves worthy.”   
“Hey we aren't useless!” Fuyuhiko clenched his fist.  
“Yeah we have team spirit!” Nekomaru said defensively.  
“Prove this.” Izuru said urging them to use their talents.  
“We don't have to prove anything to you.” Hiyoko said bluntly.  
“You don't have to prove it to him! Prove it to yourselves...prove it for Hajime.” Nagito said reassuringly. He felt had to be the one to do damage control. He knew this crowd better than anyone.  
Izuru looked over at Nagito. He hated his words being twisted around, but knew it would be for the best.  
It saved him from having to argue. He didn't have the patience for that.  
“We will do it!” Sonia said energetically.  
The others nodded In agreement. Their time was running out as they sat there.  
“One more question, what about the people coming for us? How do we know they aren't close already?” Mahiru was a natural skeptic. But it was more than that, she was just being realistic.  
She knew that things don't usually come together perfectly.  
“Taken care of!” Nagito said quickly trying to maintain Izuru's concentration.  
“I know their location. They will not make it here before we leave this place.” Izuru looked at them through red eyes.  
“Well, I guess that solves that..wha W-wait how ARE we going to leave here?” Soda said feeling even more nervous than before.  
“You will get this helicopter in shape.” Izuru waved his hand to the broken down helicopter in the hangar.  
“Wha-wha there aren't any parts for it! I checked!” Soda said quickly. He didn't doubt his ability but this is a big job for him to do.  
“I will make some. I will need you to do much more that. You will accompany me for most of the time.” Izuru could see different plans forming in his head. He imagine the different angles and different ways things could be done.  
He finally decided on the best one.  
“The rest of you will meet me in that building.” He pointed to a small building on the side. It had lots of windows and a small concrete door.  
Soda pulled his hat down not loving the idea of being stuck all day with Izuru.  
“We have exactly a week. Then we will leave.” Izuru had done all the calculations in a fraction of a second. He knew the exact best time to leave.  
They group looked at each other with worried expressions. One week didn't seem like enough, not for this.  
But they had to try. 

Day 161

“LET’S GO! PICK UP THOSE FEET!” Nekomaru’s voice filled the large, sunny window in an echo.  
It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to shine.  
Everyone ,except Soda and Nagito, were gathered in the room and were busy doing laps back and forth between the walls.  
It wasn't a few minutes before they were all out of breath.  
“On a scale of one to ten this is definitely a low 3 !” Ibuki said between breaths.  
“Where did you come up with that scale weirdo?” Hiyoko chuckled but only for a second. She wasn't as physically fit as she used to be.  
Just then Akane flew beside them leaving a puff of dust from the dirty floor, “Come on! This is fun!”   
Fuyuhiko grumbled to himself hating it more and more each second, “ Peko...in the...nicest way humanly possible...please ...remind me why ..we all have to train like this.”  
He coughed feeling completely out of it.  
She jogged along not feeling tired at all,” Well the short answer is for Hajime.” She gave him a smile.  
They had been training all day yesterday and had started again today.   
They started by doing different strength drills that Izuru himself had asked for. Nekomaru happily administered them to his team.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Izuru and Nagito appeared.  
The door shut abruptly behind them making the rest of the group stop in their tracks. Heavy breathing filled the room as they watched Izuru take center stage to talk to them.  
“Teruteru come up here.”   
Teruteru gave the others a frightened look before reluctantly walking up to Izuru.  
“Your job for this week is to find these various items around the island..” He held up a torn page from book and handed it to him,” Then you will cook these specific meals.”   
Izuru had it all planned out. Each meal and each bit of nutrient that he could find that would maximize their performance.  
“B-but but I don't cook anymore…not really.” Teruteru said slowly. He instantly regretted it and looked to the others,” But but I can do it...for Hajime…”   
He looked down at the recipe list and analyzed each recipe. They were complicated with a lot of ingredients. He knew then that he was probably the only person in the world that could execute them perfectly.   
He looked up at Izuru thinking to himself.  
“Hey where is Kazuichi at!?” Ibuki jumped into view. She hadn't seen him all night after Izuru took him for the day.  
“He is fine. Just working on some projects.” Nagito smiled, but he had to admit he was feeling tired. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He tried to stay by Izuru as much as possible to make sure everything was going smoothly.  
“Like the helicopter?” Fuyuhiko said with his hands on his knees.  
“Amongst other things.” Izuru said coldly. He hated talking to them. Their questions were so trivial to him and unimportant.  
“For now the rest of you will train here. You will be learning fighting styles. Hiyoko can help you learn foot movements and techniques while Nekomaru teaches. Peko may also help with assistance.”  
“You're preparing us to fight? How are we supposed to pick this up that quickly?” Mahiru grew increasingly annoyed by the situation.  
“It depends all on motivation…” Peko echoed the words in her head. A memory from the depths of her mind came to the surface but only those words. She knew fighting all too well and the training required . But she also knew if you wanted something badly enough, or if you trained hard enough it was possible to have at least some form.  
“I will do it.” She said quickly.   
“Hahah I look forward to the opportunity!” Nekomaru felt happy with the idea of doing what he did best.  
“Wait, you want me to train these idiots? It's not possible to teach them steps.” Hiyoko crossed her arms, “ And besides I haven't trained in a long time. I don't have the same balance and everything.”   
Hiyoko really didn't mind doing it. She just really hated being told what to do.  
“Your body remembers.” Izuru said slowly. He moved his hand to his pocket without anyone noticing.  
“What do you mean by that? There's no way. That was years ago.” Hiyoko moved her hands down and faced him.  
Suddenly before they could think, Izuru pulled out 3 small knives and flung them in Hiyoko’s direction.  
Without thinking she was able to step back strategically and avoid every one of them  
“What the hell?!” Fuyuhiko said in shock.  
“Throwing knifes like a ninja should be my job!” Ibuki blurted out suddenly.  
“Are you trying to kill me?!” Hiyoko said in a huff. She started at the three knives in the floor. Even she was surprised her body so effortlessly dodged them.  
“You are more than capable.” Izuru felt a little impatient at their bickering. He knew they claimed to have talent but didn't want to show it.  
“He wouldn't hurt you. He was just demonstrating.” Nagito gave them a sorry smile.  
“Hey who's side are you on anyway!” Akane said pumping up her fists. She felt her blood rising with the violence.  
“I think we should all calm down.” Sonia was growing frustrated,”Though I do not agree with the method, he was right.”   
Gundham nodded in agreement with Sonia,” We cannot keep wasting valuable time.”  
“Gundham.” Izuru said walking up to him.   
Gundham squared up his shoulders not shrinking back. Without thinking, he defensively put Sonia behind him. He was always on the ready.  
“You will accompany also. I want to see the extent of your charms and enchantments .” Izuru turned to leave. He was ready to get out of there and leave them all behind.  
Gundham smirked feeling slightly excited at the idea of showing his power. Here on the island he didn't get to use it as much as he would like to. It brought a level of danger his friends didn't really like.  
“Nagito. Stay.” Fuyuhiko said quickly before they could leave. He crossed his arms showing his irritation with him.  
Izuru and Gundham payed no mind and left through the concrete door.  
Nagito agreed and stayed where he was until they shut the door in front of him.  
“You wanted to ask me something?” His smile was nonchalant. .  
“Yeah, oh something like,what the fuck are you doing?” Fuyuhiko got up close to Nagito. He felt on edge. Hajime being gone seemed to make it worse.  
“Oh I knew you would be angry. But I'm just doing what Izuru asked.” Nagito’s voice was light.  
“You just seem like you are getting carried away.” Mahiru crossed her arms but looked at Nagito sincerely.  
“Don't worry about me. There are a lot more issues to worry about.” He gave them a smirk and turned to leave. He couldn't believe that they would actually be worrying about him in a time like this.  
“Wait, what has he said about his plan? Do you think it will work?” Sonia grabbed Nagito’s arm before he left.  
“It's perfect. Just wait for instructions throughout the week. He is going to be talking to all of you.”   
They all look at each other in questioning. At this point, they didn't know what to expect. They weren't even sure that they believed they could pull this off.

Day 165

Soda wiped the sweat from his brow feeling exhausted. For the past couple days, he had gotten almost no sleep at all.  
He was tired and cranky and none of his tools were working correctly. Everything that had been on the island for so long was now falling apart.  
He threw his tools down in frustrated and stared at the pieces of metal in from of him.  
He was rarely ever frustrated, but there wasn't much time left and he had so much left to do.  
He let his body fall to the dirt and he stared at the wall. Soda was shaded from the sun in the hangar but it was still scorching.   
“You okay Kazuichi?” Nagito said behind him watching him with a strange expression.  
Soda waved him off not talking. He stared into the ground watching little ants crawl around.  
He had been isolated from his friends for almost the whole week. Teruteru had been taking him regular meals and snacks, but other than Nagito he hadn't been able to see them.  
“This sucks..”He said under his breath.   
Suddenly Hajime came to his mind.   
I wish Hajime were here..  
He thought to himself. He looked behind him seeing Nagito. He was always around.  
His eyes then switched to Izuru who was working on the helicopter still. Izuru had taken up most of the work.  
He stared at the back of his head. He then began to get frustrated all over again.  
Izuru carelessly worked away on the helicopter not caring about anything at the moment.  
“I need a break!” Soda blurted out. He felt much more assertive than he had in the past.  
He got up abruptly and almost fell over himself.  
He wiped his greasy hands all over his suit.  
Nagito and Izuru turned around to stare at him now.  
“Oh don't give me that look! I need to go see my friends…” He started to walk but stopped and turned to Nagito,” Not that you're not included in that...I-I just see you all the time.”  
Nagito raised his eyebrows a little at his comment. He was concerned with the time. Soda played a big role in this plan. They needed him to be working as hard as he could.  
His train of thought was stopped as he watched Soda walk right up to Izuru,” And- And you! Why don't you ever change clothes?! You look like Hajime and...and i-it's really bumming me out !”   
Soda threw up his hands in frustration and walked away.  
Izuru was unfazed by his comment and went back to working.  
“Ugh.” Soda squinted his eyes in the sunlight. He let the wind blow his hair as he took off his hat.  
He was able to look around now and see into the distance.  
His eyes landed on the small building with large windows. The door was open letting air in.  
He started walking closer. He had a feeling that must be where they were.  
As he went closer, he could hear them through the door.  
“That's right! Give me a KICK. Yeah yeah. High knees.Switch kick. Keep your hands UP!  
The sound was accompanied by grunting and the sounds of ragged breaths.  
He opened the door and saw his friends.  
They were all lined up in perfect fighter stances.  
He went down the line watching them  
Sonia,Hiyoko,Mahiru.   
His eyes stopped at Ibuki for moment. Instantly his heart started to race. He shook it off and kept going down the line.  
Soda looked to Fuyuhiko and Peko, and of course Akane at the very end.  
He switched his attention to their stances, but also to the look on their faces. They were full of determination.  
“OKAY southpaw! Fast feet now stay on your toes and block me!” Nekomaru moved effortlessly. Soda was taken back watching him. He didn't know if he had ever seen Nekomaru in his element.  
He moved between them throwing soft jabs and a few kicks.  
Soda watched as his friends effortlessly blocked every one of them.  
“W-woah! I'm impressed. You guys look awesome !” He let a smile fall across his face. He instantly forgot about how frustrated he had been.  
They all stopped upon hearing his voice. Their faces lit up with happiness.  
“Hey!” They stumbled over each other to greet him.  
They immediately stood in close with big smiles.  
Ibuki got a little closer than everyone else. She looked at Soda up and down,”You're super greasy!”  
He looked at himself again not really realizing it before.   
He smiled and gave her a sheepish look.  
Ibuki wrapped him in a hug not caring about it at all,” Oh and you smell sweaty! Sexy man scents! We could make a cologne out of that!” She smiled a huge smile feeling instantly happier.  
She had been training hard without any breaks. It reminded her a lot of being in a band, but with more sweating involved.  
Soda blushed instantly then stepped back a little.  
“Well you guys smell too!” Soda jabbed back,” Seriously you guys are drenched in sweat!” He looked at them for a moment taking it in.He was starting to feel better about being in the hangar.  
“It is nice to see you. NOW EVERYBODY DISPERSE INTO YOUR GROUPS!” Nekomaru had no intention of stopping their training, not even for a friend.  
“What's he talking about?” Soda said as everyone dispersed, everyone except Fuyuhiko and Ibuki.  
“We have special projects in addition to training. Some of us work on fighting, while others have different things.” Fuyuhiko told him slowly but felt bored already. It had been a grueling couple of days and he was ready to get this over with.  
He looked at his friend with a smile. Everything felt better with them all together.  
“Oooo Let Ibuki show you her special project!” Ibuki was giddy as she ran to the edge of the room and grabbed the laptop.  
“Uh oh.” Fuyuhiko smirked at Soda and they waited for her to come back.  
Soda and Fuyuhiko looked over to see the others training.  
Sonia and Peko spared together with a combination of mixed martial arts.   
“Sonia you're leaving your feet too open. Pull them closer together!” Hiyoko was watching their form and feet placement.  
In one sudden movement, Peko placed her body closer to Sonia and took her into a Judo throw. She landed hard on their makeshift floor pads.  
“W-what?!” Soda said in horror. He had never seen this side of his group. He couldn't tell if he was scared or excited.  
“Told ya.” Hiyoko giggled.  
Sonia got up and dusted herself off quickly. Her eyes were full of determination. She smiled and stood in stance again,” Let us try again!”   
Peko smiled a small smile at Sonia’s eagerness.   
Ibuki suddenly landed right in front of Soda and Fuyuhiko cutting off their view.  
She held up a laptop to their face and gave them an ornery face.  
“What is this?” Soda said a little nervous now.  
Without a word she pressed the large space bar.  
A strange sound emitted from the computer. It was a high pitched squeal they had never heard before.  
Soda and Fuyuhiko instantly put their hands up to their ears.  
“Ahh! That hurts!” Soda cried out.  
“Yeah shut that shit off!” Fuyuhiko groaned. Even with his hands over his ears he couldn't drown it out.  
“Ahhhh like music to my ears. That's exactly the reaction Ibuki wanted.” She held up a peace sign in excitement. She then turned it off.  
“W-woah...you're kinda scary…” Soda looked at her in a strange trance, but laughed. He was actually really proud of her.  
“You made that?” Fuyuhiko said,”Why can you listen to it and not be affected?”  
He shook his head trying to erase the memory.  
“Of course she did! And Ibuki is used to loud unusual noises. It only affects the weak. Heheheh.” She patted them both on the shoulder jokingly and scurried off back to work more on her project.  
Just then the door behind them opened a little more and Teruteru appeared with a bag filled with plates of food.  
He was sweaty and nervous. He kept his head low and dropped the food on the floor. His eyes scanned the room, and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.  
He just wanted to run away. He thought back to the pond and Hajime. It helped a little.  
“Hey Teruteru!” Thank you for your scrumptious food!” Nekomaru spied him from to corner .  
“It's No problem.” He said quickly. He turned around instantly wanting to leave. In this room, his anxiety was high.   
“Oi where do you think you're going?” Soda and Fuyuhiko stepped in front of the door.  
“Yeah, why are you leaving so damn fast?” Fuyuhiko said trying to look him in the face.  
“Uhh, I gotta get started on the next one.” Teruteru spit out quickly. He then realized that wasn't sound logic. He had been cooking to keep himself busy.  
“Hey there is time! No need to hurry. We just kinda missed ya all week.” Soda said still blocking the door.  
“M-missed me?..Oh, well I just...I-I d-don't know know.” He stuttered over his words.  
“Hey.” Soda put hands on Teruteru’s shoulders,” What's wrong?”  
The grunts of everyone training in the background filled the air.  
Teruteru looked at him not knowing what to say. His eyes scanned his friends training and that only made the feeling worse.  
“Guys, just uh let me through. Please I'm beggin’ ya.” Teruteru’s words were sincere.  
Fuyuhiko leaned up against the door not budging,” Sorry man, but if Hajime isn't here we have to talk this stuff out.” He felt stupid saying it but somehow had to do this kind of stuff.  
Teruteru huffed feeling frustrated and a little irritated.  
He stepped back and unglued himself from Soda.  
“It's- it’s just...seeing you all...like...like this..” He turned to face the girls ,who were still sparing.  
Sonia finally hooked Peko’s leg taking her to the ground in a Judo throw.  
“Alright, now I'm impressed.” Peko smiled at her student.  
“W-when you guys are like this… it brings back too many memories.”  
Teruteru looked at him with terror. He held his hand to his chest trying to steady his breath.  
“It's not like that at all. Take a deep breath okay? Do ya need to sit down?”  
Soda held up his hands nervously not knowing what to do.  
“No, I- I don't know what i need...I'm scared..” Teruteru just let out what he was thinking. It was weird for him to talk to them. They weren't like Hajime and seemed more like his bodyguards than anything.  
“Scared of us?” Fuyuhiko said slowly. It had been awhile since he had been around someone that was afraid of him.   
“Hold on.” Soda gave Ibuki one last wave before he pushed Fuyuhiko and Teruteru out the door.  
Teruteru was reluctant but couldn't really refuse.  
They shut the door behind them. Only the sound of the wind and the ocean could be heard now. It was calming to all of their senses.  
“Okay, talk. Why are you afraid of us?” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms seriously. He tried keeping his facial expression relaxed.  
“It's nothin’ I'm not. Can I just go?” Teruteru gave them a sheepish look.  
Soda and Fuyuhiko exchanged glances then shook their heads.  
“No can do man. Spill it.” Soda said matter of factly.  
Teruteru tightened his fists and looked off for a moment. There was nowhere for him to run here...not anymore.  
“Just...you guys are galavanting around here with your fighting and your weapons..you don't even realize you are turning into your former selves… every day I come in here you look more and more like them.” His mind flashed to his dream. His vivid dreams of the past were filled with blood and ball gowns. He had a sick feeling growing in his chest.  
He looked down feeling nauseous.  
“I'm sorry...I know that's crazy...I should just go.”  
“No. It's not crazy-” Soda started to say.  
“And and what if...oh what if Hajime doesn't come back…”   
His words cut through the air like a knife.  
“What-what if we fail and and we get turned back into those people. I can't do it. I can't.” Teruteru had to stop talking.  
His hands were shaking violently. He had almost forgotten to stop talking and to breathe.  
“Dammit. Here.” Soda and Fuyuhiko both grabbed onto his shoulders making him sit on the ground.  
“Huh?” Teruteru didn't have any strength to protest. They sat him up against the wall and they sat next to him on either side.  
They sighed and relaxed back.  
“What-what are you doin’?” His head felt light as he tried to catch his breath.  
“If you put your head between your legs it helps.” Soda said leaning back. He felt awkward in these situations and he knew Fuyuhiko did too.  
They all felt a slight sadness fall over them.  
Teruteru decided to go ahead and try it. After a few minutes of steady breathing he came back up. The lump in his chest subsided and he felt like he could breathe.  
“How did you-”  
“Hajime, has had a few panic attacks.” Fuyuhiko said quickly,” I mean in this situation it's almost a normal for us.” Fuyuhiko sat with his head against the wall. He was tired...tired of everything going on and tired of fighting.  
“Hajime…” Teruteru said out loud.   
“You know...I'd say Soda and I are pretty scared too.   
Listen, we aren't good at this. Hajime is the one who is good with words...and I'm pretty fucking scared he won't come back..” Fuyuhiko started to say then let out a big sigh.  
“But-But we are trying our best… I don't like to consider the what if… we can do this… because of Hajime we can do this.” Soda just let his thoughts go. It was hot and he too was tired from the week.  
Their words made Teruteru feel at least a little bit better. They sat together feeling the air on their faces.  
The wind blew softly leaving an enchanted feeling in the air.  
“Here. I want to show you guys something.” Soda got up and held his hand out to help up Teruteru.  
Teruteru looked at his hand for a moment but agreed.  
“Do we get to see these projects you have been working on?” Fuyuhiko said with a small smile,” Kinda missed your comical relief this week. It's been tough.” He roughed up his hair slowly.   
They both followed Soda as he approached the hangar.  
Instead of going in, he changed course and went to a large box placed on the side. It was large and roughly made from scrap wood.  
“Yeah, here.” Soda dropped to his knees to open the large box.  
Within seconds he pulled out a series of small weapons. Tasers and guns with bean bag rounds, and one huge,long object.  
“What's that?” Fuyuhiko looked over the slightly familiar object.  
“It's for Peko, but look.” Soda pulled the “sword” from its sheath. It was dull and made out metal.  
With the push of a button, the whole thing zinged with electricity.  
“Woah, what the fuck? That's awesome.” Fuyuhiko said in a trace.   
“Yeah, Sonia helped me with some of the workings of the weapons since she knows so much about artillery.” Soda looked at his projects proudly.  
He turned his gaze towards Teruteru,” See I wanted to show you...we are different. We aren't going to kill anyone.”  
Teruteru looked at the weapons for a moment, and eased his body posture.  
Fuyuhiko and Soda exchanged glances. They knew they were thinking the same thing.  
Teruteru couldn't help but to smile.  
This group was trying, and that was enough for him.  
They were right. They all need to be positive.

 

Day 167 

They all gathered early in the morning. It was dark and the dew settled around their feet. It was slightly cool and they felt the ocean air hit their faces.  
They looked around soaking it in.  
Their beautiful island was still sleeping while they were wide awake.  
Practically shaking with nerves, they gathered by the tattered Jabberwock Army sign.  
“I cannot believe this is it..” Sonia said fidgeting. She also couldn't believe she was so nervous.  
She looked at Gundham who was fiddling with his suit. He was trying to find the best place for his Devas to rest.  
Everyone was dressed in mostly black outfits. Ibuki had made sturdy battle gear for them to wear.  
It was well made considering the time crutch. Her sewing skills from the band made her pretty exceptional.  
“As much as I hate to give you props, we look pretty cool .” Fuyuhiko smirked at Ibuki. She stuck out her tongue in an obnoxious way.  
“Save your compliments for the road bub Hehe!” Ibuki’s laughter filled the island air. They all felt comforted by that.   
“When's he getting here I'm ready to go already!” Akane said in enthusiasm. She was one of the only ones who was anywhere near excited.  
The rest of them had a sickening feeling in their stomachs.  
“Alright! Everyone line up and let me take a look at my students!” Nekomaru swelled with pride looking at his friends.  
“Oi We aren't students!” Soda said with a smirk. He stood next to Ibuki and Fuyuhiko. He was feeling nervous too but decided he wanted to be more like Ibuki today...and a little more like Hajime.  
They lined up in the dirt. Only the moon lightened their faces, making it somewhat hard to see.  
Nekomaru went down the line checking everyone's straps and weapons.  
Ibuki stayed at attention holding her hand up to her head in salute.  
“Jeeeeez you're so formal.”Mahiru gave Ibuki a weird look but laughed a little bit to ease her own tension.  
“Ah look at that! I haven't seen this one yet!” Nekomaru grabbed the camera strapped around Mahiru’s neck.  
“Uh yeah, Kazuichi made it for me. It's supposed to have a bright flash and some other cool stuff... At least I don't have to carry a gun.” She shook out her hair starting to feel nervousness creep up again.  
“Hey! Haven't you heard of how to treat a lady monkey man.” Hiyoko huffed at Nekomaru for so blatantly taking Mahiru’s stuff to look at.  
“Haha my bad!” Nekomaru put his hand behind his head for a roaring laugh.  
Hiyoko and Mahiru exchanged glances of disbelief at his unreasonableness.  
“And you!” Nekomaru went down the to the end of the line to find Teruteru. Unexpectedly he grabbed him up in a huge bear hug,” You have made the team so proud all ready!”   
Teruteru groaned at his tight grip.  
They all turned down to look at them in shock.  
“Eh? Since when do we hug?” Soda said a little afraid he would be next.  
“Do not bring attention to him.” Peko said scooting back a little closer to Fuyuhiko to hide herself from such a thing.  
“Aw come on. What's wrong with hugging?” Nagito’s voice cut through the dark sky.  
“Nagito! The group responded in joy.  
“Now I'm convinced something is wrong..” Nagito said only half jokingly. He knew his appearances were not always welcome.  
“Come on, we are always happy to see you dumbass!” Fuyuhiko joked.  
“No we aren't.” Hiyoko giggled to herself.  
Nagito stopped in front of her with a smile,” I've been meaning to tell you..you handled the Byakuya situation well. Your talent was exceptional.” He meant it sincerely and she could tell.  
Hiyoko hated being sincere so she just shrugged,” Yeah,yeah I know.”  
“Aww they made up.” Fuyuhiko made a snide comment pointed at Hiyoko.  
“He didn't actually apologize for anything!” Soda said loudly.  
“..Where is our deranged friend?” Gundham said realizing Byakuya was the only one not there.  
“Izuru went to go acquire him and bring him with us.” Peko said looking back at the path she had seen him walk away.  
“We are bringing him with us?! Soda said chuckling nervously.  
“Well it's not like we can leave him here, can we?” Fuyuhiko gave Soda a condescending look.  
They looked around at each other.   
The air grew silent as they waited. They fidgeted back and forth nervously.  
Their minds thought of the one thing they didn't want to say.  
This may be their last time here.  
It may be their last time together…  
Once they left, everything was going to change.  
So many things could go wrong, and it was going to take a million little things to go right.  
They stayed silent and stared into the dark sky.  
Stars were bright there with no lights around.  
“Man… it's nice out here.” Fuyuhiko spoke up awkwardly. His eyes drifted to the sky.  
“Hajime always loved the stars.” Sonia leaned into Gundham thinking of her friend.  
“Wow, it's so blue.” Mahiru said seeing the sky for what seemed like the first time.  
They all looked up at the sky now.   
Time passed with only soft breezes of ocean air making noise.  
A single burst of light then shot across the sky, and their eyes seemed to catch a glimpse of it at the same time.  
“A shooting star!” Ibuki pointed to the sky.  
“Shouldn't we be making a wish or something?” Akane said vaguely remembering what you’re supposed to do.  
“Yes! Let us all stand together!” Sonia seemed excited now.  
Instead of fighting, they all agreed to do it. A part of them wanted to have this last moment.  
“Is this some kind of prayer circle?” Gundham said trying to understand.  
“It could be buddy! It could be.” Soda patted Gundham on the back as they moved into a circle.  
“Uh do we hold hands?” Teruteru said awkwardly as he was pulled into the circle.  
“What a great idea!” Nekomaru smiled brightly.  
“Oh do we have to?” Hiyoko crinkle up her nose but reluctantly agreed.  
They all joined hands together and closed their eyes.  
At one time it may have been weird for them, but suddenly it wasn't. They enjoyed the closeness. It was one last embrace.  
One last hug.  
One last prayer.  
One last Hope.  
All together as a family.  
They didn't let go till they heard Izuru's approaching footsteps.  
They quickly moved away from each other trying to be nonchalant.  
“Aw There he is.” Nagito broke the silence and Izuru barreled through the group with Byakuya in tow.  
He didn't seem to have any trouble getting Byakuya to behave. Byakuya’ hands were tied around his body and a rag wrapped around his mouth.  
Izuru had changed his attire and was now wearing an old black suit.  
The group watched as Izuru placed him on the helicopter in the back.  
“Is this going to hold all of us?” Mahiru said increasingly unsure about their situation.  
“Yes.” Izuru heard and answered her question as he moved his way to pilot the helicopter.  
Mahiru’s eyes went went at his voice.  
“Oh I almost forgot! Everyone wait here before you get on!” With those words, Soda moved his hands to his wrist and pressed a button on his mechanical watch.  
“Wow that looks pretty techy!” Ibuki’s eye glazed over with awe at the technology.  
“Yeah, well watch this.” Soda smiled a toothy grin.  
He didn't often brag but he felt proud having come up with this idea all by himself.  
They all stopped and listened. Little clanking and dirt rustling could be heard coming their way.  
“What the fuck is that?” Fuyuhiko said slowly.  
Suddenly, a group of little robotic pink and white bunnies appeared in front of them.  
“USAMI?!” The group said all at once.  
Little versions of her in her original form swarmed around them. She came complete with a skirt and wings.  
“That's Magical Girl Miracle Usami!” The robots all talked at once.  
“Is that really her?” Sonia bent down to get a better look.  
“Nah not completely. Izuru was able to help me get onto some of her programming but it isn't the one who remembers anything.” Soda looked sad at that fact.  
“How is this going to help? Can't we just kick it over?” Hiyoko moved her foot closer to kick one of the robots.  
Suddenly the robot's eyes lit up red and it stuck out its wand to smack her on the shins,” No violence aloud!”   
“Ow!” Hiyoko jumped back.  
“She is programmed to protect us at all costs.” Soda felt proud of himself again.  
“It appears you were busy this week my friend .” Gundham seemed impressed with his friend’s abilities.  
“We must depart.” They heard Izuru say suddenly.  
They all looked at each with fear and then piled into the helicopter.  
It was a tight fit combined with the robots, but they made it work. Some of them had to dangle their feet off the side.  
In one burst of air, the rotor blades started moving making it impossible to hear much of anything.  
They tightened their grip on each other in the helicopter trying to stay steady.  
Before they knew it, the helicopter slowly moved its way into the air. They watched as the dirt was blown up and away as they ascended.  
Their huddle made it pretty warm but they didn't care much.  
They watched from the sky as their island disappeared from view. It was still dark outside.  
They could see it's outline fade away into the blackness as they headed towards their Future.

 

It was awhile before they reached their destination.  
Some were a little more impatient than others.  
“God are we there yet?” Akane huffed and shifted back in forth.  
“You can't fucking do that we are too close!” Fuyuhiko groaned as he was pushed closer to Soda and Gundham.  
“Ibuki needs to use the restroom!” Ibuki held up her hand just barely because she was squished between Hiyoko and a tied up Byakuya.  
“Well you're going to have to hold it!” Hiyoko groaned as the helicopter turbulence moved her closer to the wall.  
“Why did you not go before we left?” Peko tried talking to Ibuki from afar.  
“I got distracted with all the sentiment!” Ibuki was being honest.  
“Guys, there it is..” Soda said watching the water in the darkness. They all shifted their attention to the wide ocean below.  
The ship’s lights lit up the darkness.  
It was much bigger than they had all expected.  
Their stomachs turned with anxiety.  
“Prepare yourselves.” They could barely hear Izuru say.  
Their gazes shifted to the large freight ship once more.   
They didn't know if they were ready, but they didn't have much of a choice.

*Meanwhile*

The sun shifted in the sky barely lighting up the water of the wide ocean.  
Another helicopter moved its way from the ground into the sky.  
“Do you want to tell me how it is that they took a helicopter?” Togami said from the cockpit. He was especially on edge today.  
“I have a few ideas.” Makoto said sitting down next to Kyoko.  
He gave her a look and she seemed to be reading his mind.  
“They are heading for Mikan’s ship.” Kyoko said turning her gaze to the sea,” If my findings are correct, I'd say they have almost arrived by now.”  
“You're probably right. Hmm.” Makoto looked down trying to gather his thoughts.  
“I don't know what they could possibly be thinking.” Togami tightened his grip on the steering,” I knew they would be trouble.”  
Makoto looked over to him and talked into his headset,” Well, she is their friend. I knew they wouldn't leave her behind. This is partly my fault.”   
Makoto thought back to his conversation with Hajime.  
He felt the slight pain of guilt in his chest. He shifted his hands showing his discomfort.  
“Maybe I should have told them…” He was thinking out loud.   
“You believed you were doing the right thing. Stand by your decisions.” Kyoko gave Makoto a reassuring nod.  
“But they are our responsibility.” Togami said,” The Future Foundation will not be happy to have them show up on their doorstep.”  
“You're right. This is a mess.” Makoto agreed and turned his gaze back to the water.  
He knew whatever happened he had to do the right thing.   
“What do you want to do Naegi?” Togami said waiting as he steered the helicopter away from Jabberwock Island.  
He looked over to Kyoko knowing the answer,” I want to save them. I want to do whatever it takes.”  
Kyoko smiled at little at him,” I like that answer.”  
“You do know who is guarding that ship right?” Togami shook his head in disbelief.  
“Who?” Makoto hadn't even thought to look. The Future Foundation had refused to discuss anything about Mikan with Makoto   
“Kyosuke Munakata and Kimura Seiko.” Togami grinned a little at the irony of their situation.  
“Why are they both there?” Kyoko brought her hand up to her face thinking.  
“I'm not sure. It has to do with Mikan. I tipped them off about the fact a group may be looking for her. Though they didn't want to talk to me much either.. thanks to you Naegi.” Togami kept his eyes ahead and looked at the sky.  
There was an odd silence.  
Makoto’s attention had shifted to something in the distance. He squinted further trying to see.  
“Makoto?” Kyoko looked over to him, and tried to switch her body position to see what he was looking at.  
He stood up and steadied himself on the side of the helicopter. He leaned in as close as he possibly could.  
“Is that?” He started to say as he leaned in closer.  
Kyoko grabbed his arm pulling him away from the edge,” What are you doing?”  
Suddenly, the light shifted and the object was able to come into view. It was dark and oddly shaped.  
He turned around and shuffled through the helicopter looking for his binoculars.  
The helicopter shifted oddly and he stumbled over himself.  
He finally grabbed them and turned them to the sea.  
The image easily came into view.   
Three black boats jetted through the ocean. They were medium sized and moving quickly.  
“I've seen those ships before.” Makoto felt a new sense urgency.  
Kyoko opened up her hands and Makoto handed her the binoculars.  
“There is no reason for them to be out here. Unless…” She hesitated as she tried to get a closer look.  
“Unless they were looking for somebody...” Makoto knew exactly who they were.  
Kyoko nodded in agreement,” They must have been waiting for them to leave the island, they now know where they are.”  
He quickly appeared right by Togami,” We need to get to that ship fast.”   
He pointed over to the left of Togami’s vision,” They are traveling that way. We will just barely make it before they do.”   
Makoto then turned back around and looked out at the sea again. He clenched his fist watching the boats in the distance.  
“We won't have time to alert the Future Foundation about this new development .” Togami turned the helicopter causing everyone in it to shift quickly.  
Makoto grabbed onto Kyoko holding her in place.  
She turned to him feeling his emotions spreading,” This is bound to be a war.”  
He was quiet for second, as his mind searched for an answer.  
“Then we will be there to help.” Makoto said peering out again to the wide ocean. The sun lit up the ocean in a strange reflection. Little bits of light reflected onto his face.  
He was unwavering with his stance, and his brows furrowed with determination.   
His mind was set.  
He wasn't going to back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to note,  
> Yes I used elements from Sdr3 but just characters.  
> It still has nothing to do with sdr3 storyline. And there will be no chisa or anything like that.  
> I just thought these two characters would be fun to put in the story and everyone already knows them...well most.  
> And I already explained this previously but the thing with Izuru and how he is kind of developing.  
> I really wanted his persceptive on the world start to change from this whole ordeal. So if he seems a little out of character that's why.  
> Anyways, I can't believe this is almost the end..feeling a little nerdy that I'm so proud of this haha.  
> It's been fun.  
> Stay tuned for part 2!


	25. And Now For The Final Illusion( Part 2) *FINAL CHAPTER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's finally here.  
> 2+ years of my life ends today.  
> I'm so so happy.  
> I know this is just a fanfic so I'm being a little crazy, but this story is my baby.  
> It's what made me realize I love writing. I think I'm actually going to try to write a book one day!  
> I've always had stories in my head and I'm glad I decided to write this one.  
> I never excepted the amazing response I've gotten.  
> I want to thank everyone who ever left me a comment. They were so encouraging and I loved every minute of it.  
> You guys are what motivated me to finish! And I'm glad I did.  
> I can finally let go of these characters.
> 
> And guys if you want to write a fanfic or a book.  
> My best advice is...  
> Write for yourself.  
> Write because you have a story in your head that won't leave you alone.  
> Write because the characters just won't stop talking to you.  
> I went into this because I had a story to tell.  
> I mean don't get me wrong, it's nice when people love your story as much as you do.  
> But if they don't?  
> Don't stop writing it.  
> Write because there is a story in your heart.  
> Anyways cheesy, sappy post.  
> I HOPE you enjoy this finale chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Day 167 (cont.)

*Third person point of view*

 

“Got it?” Nagito said after going through the plan for what would be the last time.  
They all looked up at each other with wide eyes.  
The sound of the helicopter was loud and the wind blew them around gently.  
“I believe we do!” Sonia yelled over the loud air being thrown around.  
“Let's do this!” Soda pumped his fists looking down to the water.

“Okay this is it.” Akane said with a wicked smile.Her heart was thumping quickly with the anticipation. She was tired of all the waiting.  
Nekomaru and Akane gave each other on last high five before jumping off of the helicopter in one fluid motion.  
They straightened their bodies into long planks and fell farther and farther until they hit the water.  
Huge waves pushed and pulled them back and forth as they struggled to make it to the surface.  
It took them a moment to get their bearings as they immerged to the top of the water.  
The both looked up at the helicopter above them,and smiled.  
The two had, what they thought were pretty simple objectives.  
These objectives were constantly circling their minds as they swam.

Clear the deck. Clear the helicopter pad.

The helicopter was positioned far away from the freight boat.  
Izuru wanted to keep their element of surprise as long as possible.  
Akane and Nekomaru moved their arms taking big, strong strokes to cut through the waves.  
As they approached the freight ship, they could see Future Foundation soldiers guarding the decks in their black gear.  
There were too many to count, by it didn't waiver their confidence.  
They approached the ship from the side making sure to stay low in the water.  
Akane and Nekomaru stopped simultaneously and clicked a button on their watches.  
From there, a timer starter to tick on their skin.  
They counted in their heads with the watch and ducked under the water.  
*Tick *Tick *Tick  
With each passing second, they pushed themselves harder trying to set up their positions.  
Nekomaru took himself closer to the back,where the helicopter pad was positioned, while Akane took the front of the ship.  
They waited silently for the tick of their watches to hit the final notch.  
They both reached their positions and waited while counting their ticks and conserving energy..until.  
*TICK*  
They last one went off and they each reached to their backpacks for their gear.  
Soda had let them know that two big magnets would help them scale the ship.  
They gripped the magnets the best they could and then placed one hand on the ship.  
In one fluid motion, they pulled their bodies out of the water with one hand.  
Dripping with water, they scooted the magnets up with pure arm strength.  
Taking huge breaths, they grunted their way up the ship.  
Their bodies swayed side to side as they shimmied up the ship.  
When they reached the top, they let go of the magnets and grabbed onto the rail.  
The deck was large and soldiers patrolled with guns. They were relaxed as they watched out into the water.  
They still couldn't hear the helicopter far in the distance.

Akane and Nekomaru steadied themselves on the the edge before making their move.  
“Alright. It's now or nothing.” Akane said under her breath before taking a leap onto the deck.  
She was the first to land with her feet planted firmly.  
One guard was caught in surprise at her presence.  
“Hey!” Akane reached over and punched him in the face.  
He went flying in the opposite direction.  
“Alright who's next?” She pulled up her sleeves excitedly. 

On the other side of the ship, Nekomaru jumped behind a man and pulled him over the edge.  
He then decided that would be his strategy.  
At the signs of screaming, most of the guards went for Akane on the other side of the ship. Nekomaru barged forward pulling as many people as he could off of the ship.  
He wasted no time and hit them as hard as he could.  
One by one the soldiers flew off the side and into each other.  
Nekomaru looked around realizing it had taken him no time at all to clear his side.  
The sound of gunshots cut through the still air catching his attention.  
He immediately went to Akane’s aid.  
As he approached, he could hear their voices,”Get down on the ground!”  
Akane put her hands up with an eye roll. She had taken a bullet to the arm and was bleeding.  
Her eyes lit up seeing Nekomaru come up behind them.  
Nekomaru reached for their collars and hurled them into each other.  
The sounds of pain and grunting erupted from the soldiers.  
“Alright let's team up!” Nekomaru shouted as he inched his way towards Akane.  
“Hell yeah!” Akane jumped closer to him and they but their backs to each other. She scanned the group of soldiers that were left.  
They were all without guns.  
“Looks like you guys are out of luck!” She exclaimed before they flew forward attacking her.  
Akane used her strength to land multiple punches on her attackers.  
Nekomaru utilized everything he had been teaching his students and used his legs to jump up and knock back the soldiers into each other.  
They broke stance and charged in opposition directions.  
Nekomaru used force to knock a soldier onto his feet.  
The soldier then pulled out a knife and got into defensive position.  
“Ah no need for that my friend!” Nekomaru's spirits were high as he controlled the soldier's knife hand.  
“You're not my friend.” The soldiers spat out.  
He reached over his knife hand and tried to jab it into Nekomaru's side.  
Nekomaru's quickly overpowered him and bent his arm behind his back.  
An audible snap sounded in their shuffle.  
The soldier cried out in pain and Nekomaru released it.  
“Haha sorry about that! Make sure you ice that!” He then proceeded to push the soldier off of the ship.  
Akane came up behind him,” Hey... are you ..okay?” She spoke between trying to catch her breath.  
“Never better! How is your arm? Hmm looks like it needs some doctoring.” He grabbed her arm slightly and her face instantly turned red.  
“Don't worry about me! I'm tough!” Akane relaxed back and smiled. Her eyes fluttered to the water below,” Uh but what about them...what if they drown or something?”  
“Good point!” Nekomaru smiled then turned his attention back to the boat. He looked for anything that could be used as a floatation device.  
He found some bright, orange jackets locked inside the closet.  
He grabbed up a pile into his arms and threw them to Akane.  
They both took turns throwing them off the side of the ship.  
Nekomaru yelled overboard,” MAKE SURE TO KICK YOUR FEET!”  
He leaned back away from the rail and looked at Akane,” Phase 1 complete!”

The others gathered in the helicopter and looked down towards the water watching the freight ship.  
“What are they doing? Peko said peering out into the morning sky.  
She watched as little orange dots seems to float off into the water.  
The helicopter shifted causing everyone to fall into one another.  
“There’s no telling.” Soda said awkwardly holding onto the side of the wall.  
The waited in silence for the helicopter to stop.  
Tension was high as most of them piled out onto the deck.  
“Okay, Teruteru you stay right here.” Fuyuhiko said giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
“I'm staying too.” Nagito stepped next to them.  
“Why do you get to stay next to the helicopter?” Hiyoko grumbled as she fiddled with her vest.  
“I'm just really tired.” Nagito tried to keep his voice nonchalant.  
He wasn't sure why. He didn't want the others to get distracted for even a second.  
He wanted to be as far away from them as possible in case his luck decided to make an appearance.  
“Tired?!” Hiyoko yelled in annoyance.  
“Don't worry about it!” Soda shot Nagito a smile,” We’ve got it covered. Take care of these two.” He motioned towards Teruteru and Byakuya.  
Byakuya shot them a death glare, but still couldn't speak because of the gag.  
“Hey guys!” Akane came strolling up with blood clearly running down her shoulder.  
“Woah she's totally bleeding!” Ibuki grabbed onto Akane's arm.  
“Ow! Geez, yeah I'm fine. Stop your yammering.”  
Akane said rolling her eyes.  
“Someone’s already been shot!” Mahiru said searching through the helicopter for a first aid kit.  
“We’re definitely all going to die.” Hiyoko said watching the scene unfold with her arms crossed.  
“No no. It will be fine...Mahiru. I've got it.” Nagito said stopping in front of her frantic searching.  
She held the first aid kit in her hands and switched her feet,” You know how to deal with this?”  
“I think I can wing it.” He gave her a smile and grabbed the box from her hand,” Your mission awaits.”  
She narrowed her eyes watching his expression,” Fine. Let's go. I think Sonia and Gundham have finished by now.”  
Nagito smiled feeling pleased with himself.

Sonia and Gundham were on the side of the ship walking up to a large vent on the wall.  
“Are you certain you feel up to this?” Gundham hesitated as he fiddled with the bolts.  
“I am certain. I am confident I can do this.” She smiled looking off into the distance. She didn't feel scared at all.  
Gundham stayed silent as he pondered his lingering thoughts to himself.  
He grunted loudly as he peeled the vent from the wall revealing a huge fan.  
He looked back at Sonia with a solemn expression. Then reached up under his scarf and revealed his four Dark Devas.  
“Go my wonderful Lords. Do your finest work. Today is the day of true testing!”  
His hamsters cuddled next to him then plopped off of his hands onto the deck.  
One by one, each hamster watched the fan rotate before charging in between the blades.  
Gundham and Sonia waited in silence for their task to be completed.  
Sonia could sense Gundham’s uncertainty,” I will be fine. We all will. We have a strong group of friends who are capable beyond our wildest dreams.”  
She placed her hand on Gundham’s shoulder with a smile.  
He turned to see her eyes sparkle with beautiful determination. He loved that look. He moved his hand on top of hers and smiled.  
Their attention was directed back to the fan as it stopped abruptly.  
Their hearts started racing as they waited for the Devas to come out.  
The two watched as llittle balls of fluff trotted out of the space seemingly pleased with themselves.  
Gundham held out his hand letting them crawl up his hand and into his scarf.  
“See, everything is great.” Sonia’s voice was somewhat loud in the cool, morning air.  
Gundham sat up straight and put his hands firmly on the wall. With one violent thrust, he kicked the fan out of place leaving a large hole for Sonia to crawl through.  
Gundham turned around to face Sonia. He couldn't shake the worry of letting her go by herself.  
“If you need me, do not hesitate to contact me.” He motioned to the walkie talkie on his vest.  
“I will.” She gave him one last smile before grabbing onto the edges off the opening and wedging herself in.  
Gundham watched the place where she left only for a moment, and then quickly made his way back to the others.

 

He found the group surrounding Izuru by the outer door.  
“Gundham! There you are! I tried to get them to wait, but it was a no go.” Soda motioned him over.  
He joined the others and watched as Izuru rearranged the wires in the key pad.  
“Are all of the doors this hard to open?” Hiyoko groaned. Her feet wouldn't stop moving with nervousness.  
“Hey guys are you PUMPED?!” Nekomaru appeared next to them suddenly.  
“There you are! We were worried.” Peko gave him a grimace.  
“You have to stay up here remember?” Soda turned to him.  
“Yeah yeah. I just wanted to see the action. I'll hold up the fort out here!” He gave them a salute and walked back towards the helicopter.  
“Did Sonia get in okay?” Mahiru turned to Gundham.  
“Indeed. She started her journey with success.”  
He kept his eyes ahead, looking at the door.  
As the door opened,everyone turned their attention and stared into the dark space.  
“Do you think they know we are here?” Mahiru said slowly.  
One by one they filtered into a dark hallway.  
The lights flickered ominously and they all looked to each other in confusion.  
In one burst of light, the lights starting clicking on starting down one side of the hallway and then to the other.  
“Uhh I don't like this.” Soda said nervously.  
They tightened their group and made their way through the dim hallway.  
Suddenly, they were thrown forward and fell into each other.  
The boat stopped abruptly and swayed with the crashing waves outside.  
“I think they know.” Peko dusted herself off and readied herself for whatever was next.  
At the end of the hall, they could see a huge iron door.  
“Uh this place is giving me the creeps.” Hiyoko looked around uneasily. The hallway was oddly quiet.  
Izuru didn't hesitate to keep walking ahead toward the large door.  
The group carried along after him quickening their pace.  
“I feel like this is some kind of trap.” Fuyuhiko looked to Peko seriously.  
“Then let it be a trap.” Izuru said as he opened the other door.  
They opened the door that led them into the middle of the ship.  
There was a large, open center with corridors lining the sides that led into other rooms.  
“Uh oh. Yeah this is bigger than expected.” Soda peered behind Izuru as they walked into the center.

An unknown voice cut through the air,”Well, I thought on some whim it would be you.”  
A man in a white suit walked in from the far side of the ship.  
“You are...Kyosuke Munakata.” Izuru instantly identified him. He then watched his hand shift to his side,”You're a swordsman.”  
“Observant.” Munakata wasted no time and walked towards the group,”Ultimate talent. It's a shame it shall be wasted.”  
He walked in closer and Peko removed her weapon from its sheath.  
“I've got this one.” She stood in front of Izuru and the others,” You guys keep going.”  
“Well, I'm not fucking leaving you.” Fuyuhiko stepped behind her.

“None of you are going anywhere.”  
From the other side of the ship a woman appeared.  
“That must be the other one right?” Ibuki jumped up trying to see her closer,”Hey we really aren't coming to hurt you guys! We just want our friend back !”  
“I don't think they will be reasoned with that easy.” Mahiru grabbed Ibuki’s hand and started pulling her in the opposite direction.  
“Seiko…” Izuru turned his attention to her as she walked forward.  
Suddenly, her body started to change. She leaned down as her nails and teeth grew sharp.  
“What the hell is that?!” Soda squealed. He was feeling less and less ready to battle.  
Izuru turned his head slightly watching as she turned primal and got down on all fours. She smiled a wicked smile and  
Gundham and Soda stood in shock. 

“Uhhhh yeah Ibuki is definitely going this way! Check you guys later!” Ibuki grabbed Hiyoko and Mahiru and bolted for the far left corridor.  
“Where are we going?” Mahiru said as she was being pulled along.  
“I don't know! Let's just start checking all the rooms”  
They turned their heads to look at their friends battling in the distance.  
“I like that plan!” Hiyoko said smiling.  
Their comfort was short lived as a a few Future Foundation agents spotted them in the hallway.  
“Uh oh.” Mahiru said watching them run towards her.  
“Let's check this room!” Ibuki opened up the first door she could find and pulled them in with her.  
They shut it quickly behind them and looked around.  
It was a small utility closet.  
“Great now we are trapped.” Hiyoko huffed as she heard people approaching the door.  
“Not for long!” Ibuki pulled out a mechanical contraption from her vest.  
She placed it on the wall and drew a circle with her hand. She hummed loudly,enjoying herself.  
“Ibuki.” Mahiru could hear the slams on the door.  
Without saying a word, Ibuki pushed the button on the machine, and kicked the wall right in the center.  
A perfectly cut out circle was displayed in the wall.  
They all looked through into the next room.  
“Okay now that was pretty cool.” Mahiru carelessly admitted.  
They all smiled at each other in unison.  
\---  
Sonia made her way lowly through the vents. Her leggings snagged every so often on the metal frames.  
With each inch, she held her breath. The metal squeaked as she went along.  
It was hot and there was no longer any air circulating through.  
Her eyes focused on a light ahead. She knew that had to be her final destination.  
With labored breaths, she reached the vent and looked down.  
It was a small room with papers scattered everywhere. A huge computer took up most of the room. A few monitors hung on the walls displaying different camera angles.  
Sonia smiled knowing she reached her target.  
She moved over trying to adjust her body and heard the metal snap oddly.  
In a matter of seconds, she found herself landing hard on the concrete floor.  
She opened to her eyes to see a huge hole gaping from the ceiling.  
The air duct had given way and was all over the floor.  
“This is not good..” She said under her breath.  
She looked up to see a soldier in the doorway,” Hey!”  
She immediately slid into action and knocked him off balance.  
Using all the information she had gotten, she tried to choke him out.  
She was quickly overpowered and the suited man pinned her arms down.  
She felt herself panicking as she struggled, but quickly changed composer.  
She shifted her hips and slid the man's arms down. With all of her strength, she wrapped her leg around his head and locked it back with the other. She then grabbed the other arm and lifted her body creating a crowbar effect.  
In a few second, he released his grip and fell to the floor in a dead sleep.  
Sonia got up quickly and tried to catch her breath.  
She shut the door behind her and locked it.  
She could hear the stirrings outside the door.  
“Hey is everything okay in there?” The voice was strong on the other side.  
With shaking hands, she ignored it and went for the computer.  
She pulled out a chip card from her vest that Izuru had made specifically.  
She moved her hands along the computer looking for an opening.  
A banging started on the door and Sonia turned to look.  
She felt nervousness with each passing second.  
She grabbed the chip and finally found the opening.  
With one burst of light, the screen scrambled and then began a long series of letter and numbers.  
The banging on the door was louder now. She could hear multiple people calling out.  
“Open this door!”  
She grabbed the walkie talkie on her vest and pressed it to her mouth,” There seems to be a problem. Things have not gone as planned. I was able to insert the chip but I'm not sure for how long. There is a group of Future Foundation soldiers outside of the side and I don't think I can take them all.”  
\--  
Gundham and Soda ran further down the hallway trying to get away from Seiko.  
“What is the demon of a woman?!” Gundham slid into the corner and took cover behind a wall pillar.  
Soda followed close behind feeling fear gripping him with each second. He was surprised with how quickly he lost his cool.  
She didn't seem to care as they passed by her. Her eyes were carefully trained on Izuru.  
Izuru was unamused by her presence and took a step forward.  
“Is he really going to fight that thing?” Soda said hiding behind Gundam.  
Their vests started crackling and they looked at the walkie talkie on their chests,” There seems to be a problem. Things have not gone as planned. I was able to insert the chip but I'm not sure for how long. There is a group of Future Foundation soldiers outside of the side and I don't think I can take them all.”  
Sonia’s voice was ragged on the other end.  
Gundham felt fire rise in his body as he got up,” My dark lady is in trouble.”  
Soda grabbed his arm,” Gundham you don't even know where she is! And all of the doors are locked until she gets that chip uploaded.”  
“Ibuki will find you!” Ibuki’s voice rang through the walkie.  
Soda quickly grabbed his walkie,” No you will get lost!”  
“Dammit. I'll go get her if I have to! You dumbasses-Woah!” Fuyuhiko’s line cut out then came back,” Need to make up your damned minds real quick!”  
He was hard to hear over the crackle of electricity and metal clanking.  
“Do I need to come down there?” Akane said still on the deck.  
“N-!”  
“No-”  
“Don't-!”  
Their transmissions ran together causing pauses of speech.  
“Guys one at a time!” Soda finally got through.  
“Should have developed the ‘over’ policy. I told you this would happen.” Mahiru said calmly.  
“Guys, I do not know how much longer I can stay in here.” Sonia voice turned up again.  
“Can you climb back into the duct system?” Gundham grabbed his walKie talkie quickly looking for a door.  
“No, the whole thing is too weak. I fell through the ceiling.” Sonia talked through the loud banging in the background.

Suddenly Izuru appeared beside Soda and Gundham and grabbed the walkie from Soda's vest,” I'm coming.”  
“But-” Soda started to say.  
Izuru’s seriousness made him stop,” Deal with her.” He motioned to a heavy breathing Seiko.  
She was a little beaten up and angrier than ever.  
Gundham looked Izuru in the eyes for second,” Our valiant leader entrusted us with you. You would do well not to let him be put to shame.”  
Izuru looked at him for a few seconds then left without saying a word.  
“Alright buddy, it's time to distract the monster.” Soda pressed a button on his watch and watched as two little Monomi robots filtered in the room.  
“Monomi help!” Soda yelled from afar triggering her pre-made response.  
“Hey! I said NO VIOLENCE!” The robot’s eyes lit up red.  
“You guys are going to want to get out of the way!” Soda yelled to Peko and Fuyuhiko who were still battling Munakata and a few other soldiers.  
Soda grabbed Gundham and ducted behind a crate.  
“Heya!” The little Monomi’s voice was high pitched.  
They watched as the Monomi’s stormed Seiko and tried to use their electric wands to knock her out. They latched onto her legs and tried to crawl up her body.  
Seiko wasted no time kicking them off. Her body seemed to be immune to any shocks.  
The bots did not give up so easily. The picked themselves up and then charge again,” Super self destruction power!”  
Soda covered his ears knowing what was coming.  
Two loud explosions sounded and rocked the ship gently.  
Soda and Gundham peaked around their cover. They watched as Seiko wobbled around on her legs, before rearing up again with anger.  
“Okay maybe not the best idea!” Soda’s voice shook with fear.  
“It is time for The Overlord of Ice to show his true power!”  
Gundham took a protective stance in front of Soda while chanting incantations. He held his hands to the sky, then placed his wrapped hand firmly on the ground in front of him.  
Seiko just finished shaking off the Monomi debri and she turned her attention to Gundham.  
Her eyes widened with excitement and she reared her hips back.  
She took a huge leap and sped full force towards them.  
Soda stepped back in fear,” Uhh Gundham, you might want to hurry it up she looks pretty pissed.”  
Gundham's fingers traced an invisible pattern on the metal floor, smoke then began to rise in its place.  
Soda stepped back cautiously,”W-What is that?!”  
Gundham stepped back watching the smoke shift in color and gain momentum.  
It rose to the ceiling and leveled out into a dark green.  
Seiko hesitated for a second, but came back rushing towards them.  
Through the smoke, a large figure emerged.  
A huge life-sized apparition of a grizzly bear charged through the smoke.  
“W-woah, is that thing real?” Soda backed up even further.  
With dark eyes, a growl sounded from the bears lips. It's loud primitive cry locked everyone in place. That sound made danger apparent.  
“T-that- that's totally real!” Soda went into a panic.  
“He will not attack us..” Gundham smirked watching the transparent creature bound toward Seiko.  
Seiko hesitated in her four legged state, and took the bear head on. Her own piercing cry rattled the walls.  
“This lady is insane!” Soda watched them from afar.  
“The bear is actually quite tame. His aim is only to maim his victims.” Gundham wasn't worried with her advances.  
“At least now we have a fighting chance.”  
Soda’s back finally reach the wall.  
They watched as the bear and Seik went head to head.  
With her claws and longer limbs, it made it easier for her to make faster attacks.  
The bear could take the attacks without much injury. It wasn't completely in caporale form.  
They watched as the bear advanced to his legs and towered over Seiko.  
His weight came crashing down on her and pinned her to the floor.  
She struggled under its weight and tried to get up, her hair tangled up in messes on the floor.  
With a feral growl, the bear raised its large head and bit down on her hand.  
She screamed out in pain, and the bear bit down on her other hand as she tried to pry its mouth open.  
“Enough.” Gundham didn't say any louder than a whisper and the bear let up.  
Soda stared wide eyed between the bear and Gundham,” You know all those times I called your hamsters stupid, I was just kidding right?” Soda looked nervously to Gundham and he laughed.  
Gundham never broke concentration as he watched the beast, but let out a wide smirk in affirmation 

 

Izuru made his way down the empty hallway. A metallic clank sounded with every step. He already had an idea of where Sonia might be.  
“Ibuki, I require your group's assistance on the second floor.” He held his hand up to the walkie and continued down to the stairs.  
“Roger that Cap’n!” Ibuki’s voice was excited,” Oh, well you're not the original captain...but you are. Should I call you co-captain?” There was a loud muffling coming from her side.  
“Just get down here as quickly as possible.” Izuru ignored her banter.  
Izuru made his way down the stairs effortlessly and stopped at a door. He had no problems overriding the system and opening it into a small empty room.  
He was not taken by surprise. He knew the room would be empty.  
His gaze floated to the ceiling where little pieces of concrete hit him in the face.  
He stepped back in just enough time for Ibuki and her brigade to fall right through the hole they just made.  
They landed hard and knocked over each other on their way down.  
They flailed around falling into the wall, while Izuru watched with little care.  
“A hole in the ceiling?” Izuru looked over to Ibuki who was dusting herself off,” How many holes have you made?”  
“Oh just few! No biggy.” Ibuki laughed it off and helped Hiyoko off the floor.  
“A few?!” Mahiru said in disbelief. She knew the real answer to that question.  
“Why did you want us here?” Hiyoko was already ready to be done with their mission.  
The running around and falling wasn't putting her in a good mood.  
“Behind this door, there are soldiers. I need them immobilized. My objective is Sonia. Check the rooms and enter them with whatever means possible. I do not believe Mikan will be on this floor, but it is best to check.”  
After issuing his order, Izuru gave them no time to react.  
He pressed a code into the keypad of the door and it flew open.  
A hoard of soldiers locked eyes with them.  
Just as Izuru had expected, they were waiting for them.  
He pushed them out of the way and took the brunt of the rubber bullets,”Go.”  
He knew they could not harbor real guns inside the ship.  
Ibuki’s group went swiftly into action.  
Ibuki handed Hiyoko a sound bomb and pointed into the direction of the soldiers.  
Hiyoko groaned but on her sound proof ear muffs and stumbled into the fray.  
With the soldiers attention on Hiyoko, Mahiru moved around to the other side to flank the soldiers.  
She kept her eyes on Izuru making sure he made it to the far end without too much trouble.  
Hiyoko dodged every jab and kick thrown at her and maneuvered into the middle of the group. She thrust her hand down slamming the bomb into the ground. It left a high pitched whistle floating through the air.  
The Future Foundation soldiers cried out in pain and held their hands to their ears.  
Mahiru stayed behind looking for any strays.  
She spotted a soldier following Izuru through the hall.  
She gave a hand signal to Ibuki and moved behind him.  
She felt nervousness building up in her head.  
Suddenly, she was right behind the man and her body refused to move.  
“Uhh.” Came out of her mouth accidentally and the soldiers jolted back to turn around.  
Her hands quickly found her camera and pressed the flash.  
A large flash of light reflected through the metal.  
Luckily, Mahiru already had her eyes closed.  
With the soldier on the ground, she was able to subdue him.  
Ibuki and Hiyoko appeared in the hallway and they met up once again.  
“This is kinda fun.” Hiyoko laughed as she kicked the soldier who was tied up against the wall.  
“You have a weird idea of fun.” Mahiru gave Hiyoko a disapproving smile.  
Their attention turned to the sounds of fighting coming through the hallway.  
“Oh! Here Check these rooms! Ibuki is going to go assist.”  
Hiyoko and Mahiru nodded in agreement.  
They'd rather stay out of the battle.  
Ibuki ran as fast as she could, following the sounds of grunting.  
She spotted Izuru’s hair and dove into the fray.  
Amidst dodging blows Izuru spoke,” Get Sonia.”  
Ibuki wasted no time tazing the few stranglers and making her way to the locked door.  
“Aye Princess! Your prince has come! And by your prince I mean me.” She giggled as she waited by the door.  
Sonia heard her on the other side and slowly unlocked the door.  
“Thank you for coming for me! There were too many of them.” Sonia looked around on the ground to all the soldiers groaning in pain,” Did you do this?”  
Ibuki grabbed her arm and smiled with a wicked grin,” Of course my lady!”  
“That's quite impressive!” Sonia said loudly as she was dragged out of the room by Ibuki.  
They walked over countless soldiers until they found Izuru waiting for them in the next room.  
“Were you able to upload the software to the server?” Izuru’s face calm as he looked Sonia in the eye.  
“Most of them were unlocked. However, there was a malfunction for some rooms on the third floor. I assume those are the ones holding Mikan. I couldn't get a good look with the cameras.”  
“I see. It's time we moved. Hand me that.”  
Izuru reached out his hand for Sonia's walkie talkie. Sonia handed it to him without hesitation.  
“We are moving downstairs. It's time to secure the upstairs. Meet us on the third floor in ten minutes.”

 

“Did he say ten minutes?!” Fuyuhiko tried to hear over the thrashing of steel.  
Fuyuhiko threw his gun down on the ground, while his eyes looked around for any lingering soldiers.  
He had been covering Peko, while she dueled with Munakata.  
“Yes, I believe he did.” Peko thrust her sword forward with force causing Munakata to fall backwards a few steps, “It seems it's time to bring this to a close.”  
“Do you think I'm letting you leave here alive?” Munakata gritted his teeth through bloody cuts peeking through his suit.  
“Yes, it is I who is letting you leave here alive.” Peko brought her sword closer to her side.  
Munakata walked forward, but was stopped by Peko thrusting her sword down and sparking the ground with electricity.  
In one long slash across the floor, bright electricity flashed,squealed and crackled in the air.  
“You are talented. I will have you know I am quite impressed, but I have been letting you keep the upper hand to buy time...and now I no longer need you.”  
Peko advanced forward with one hundred percent effort this time. Munakata countered quickly but lost his foot resulting in a small cut to his arm.  
He grunted loudly in frustration and jumped forward.  
Peko blocked him with ease and moved her feet over one another,” I'm sorry to hurt you. But you mean harm to my friends. I can't allow you to walk away.”  
She pulled her sword swiftly, and sent a bolt of electricity down the blade.  
Peko took a deep breath and advanced. She slowly let out a breath and maneuvered her sword to slice her opponent in the foot.  
It was a small move, but Munakata backed away in pain.  
Peko wasted no time as she advanced farther and clicked electricity along her long sword. Munakata’s blocks were quick, but Peko’s blows were faster.  
She aimed for specific pressure points, and within a few seconds Munakata dropped his sword.  
Peko took another step forward and sliced him across the chest. She made sure the wound was shallow, and pushed him to the ground.  
“I'm sorry. I needed to make sure you will not get up again.” Peko moved to him quickly and grabbed a rope to secure his hands behind his back.  
Munakata groaned in pain, but his anger kept him stable,”I will find you all, and I will kill you once and for all.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Fuyuhiko grabbed him from the ground,” Alright, let's take this fucker up deck to Nekomaru and Akane. I think that's where they took the other one.”  
“Let's go.” Peko sheathed her sword and they moved on with the mission.

“I believe it is just down this way.” Gundam pushed forward down the hall quickly.  
“Are sure this is the right way?Ahhh what's that?!” Soda jumped in the empty hallway.  
“It's me fucker.” Fuyuhiko laughed as him and Peko joined them.  
“Did you dismantle that feral creature?” Gundham looked to Peko.  
“Yes, we have him subdued upstairs.” Peko was more alert than usual. Her senses were always searching for another surprise.  
“There they are!” Soda exclaimed and ran down the hall where the others were waiting.  
His eyes searched for Ibuki and he wrapped her in a hug without saying a word.  
“See I told you Ibuki could hold her own.” She smiled at his affection.  
“My lady are you unharmed?” Gundham felt relief wash over him as he reached her in the crowd.  
“Yes, mostly.” She reached her hand up to his face,”I could feel you ever with me.”  
“Uhhh. Can we go now? Some of us don't want to watch the love feat going on in here.” Hiyoko squished her face up in disgust.  
“Let's-” Izuru started to say them stopped suddenly.  
His hands reached up to his head feeling a pain.  
It stunned him for a moment. He moved his hands slowly to a thick scar in the back of his head and rubbed it slightly.  
“Are you okay ?” Mahiru looked at him concerned.  
“Yes. Let's go.” Izuru pushed through the odd feeling and they stepped into an empty room.  
“The third floor. She has to be down here somewhere.” Mahiru looked around.  
This floor was cut off oddly from the others. While the first two floors had an open layout, this one was completely enclosed up.  
“Go. Search. She is close by.” Izuru said and everyone listened.  
“What if there are more soldiers?” Soda asked nervously.  
“There won't be. I believe we have everyone accounted for. Most of them advanced to the second floor to try to stop us from reaching this point.”  
They nodded then dispersed all over, checking every room and closet. The floor plan was close knit and the groups stayed together for most of their searching.  
It was dark and musty as they searched through empty cargo rooms.  
Izuru walked along slowly. He watched as the others grew with excitement with the anticipation of seeing their old friend.  
Their strange energy left waves of pain radiating from his skull.  
“Guys...I-I think I found it.” Soda’s voice cut through the echoing halls.  
They all spend up to meet him at a large metal door.  
“It's the only door that is locked.” Soda stared at it in awe.  
“I can't believe this is it. We found her…” Mahiru looked to the others. They all exchanged relieved smiles.  
Izuru observed them then moved to the keypad by the door to start unlocking it.  
“I-I wish Hajime were here…” Sonia said slowly. She watched Izuru’s shoulders tense as he continued to work,” But, Izuru Kamukura, if you are going to stay with us… I promise to always treat you as family. Because that's what we are…” Sonia grabbed Gundham's hand and squeezed it trying to hold back her emotions.  
She was excited to see on old friend, by sad to let go of another.  
“Yeah, I mean you're not Hajime...but this isn't your fault. You will have us to be there for you-if you want it that is.” Soda rubbed the back of his neck.  
“And we should thank you for getting us this far.” Peko watched as Izuru worked diligently on the keypad.  
“She's right. Without you, I don't think we could have done this. Thank you.” Mahiru smiled and the others waited.  
Izuru stopped for a second and looked at them, but continued on not saying anything.  
He didn't know what to say to them. He couldn't understand their feelings and even the word family.  
He knew the definition. He had seen families before...by this was different for him.  
He stepped away from the door and let it open.  
The rushed into the room looking intently.  
There were couches and a mini fridge carelessly thrown in the corner.  
“What is this like a break room?” Soda said pulling open the fridge door.  
“She isn't in here.” Sonia’s voice grew with disappointment.  
“No, she's in there.” Izuru stayed by the doorway. He locked his fingers into the metal trying to work between his pain.  
He pointed to a panel of metal covered up in the corner.  
“Are you coming in?”Fuyuhiko hesitated at the door.  
The rest of the group worked diligently on getting the far door open to get Mikan.  
“I-I Ugh.” Izuru grunted in pain and grabbed his head.  
“Oh shit, are you okay?” Fuyuhiko ran up closer to Izuru but Izuru held his hand up in protest.  
“I'm fine...just a..ah.” He dragged his hands down his face after feeling a spike up pain pulling through the nerves in his skull.  
“A headache.” Fuyuhiko stood dumbfounded watching Izuru.  
“We got it!” Mahiru yelled across the room and they flung the door open.

The group stared in awe at what appeared to be a small closet like room.  
It was empty, except for Mikan Tsumiki standing in the back with her hands tied up.  
“Please don't hurt me! I-I didn't do anything!-At least I don't remember doing anything!” Her words were clear in a way they had never heard before.  
The group stood silent for a moment, not finding the words to say.  
“We aren't here to hurt you. We are your friends.” Sonia said slowly. She walked in slowly trying not to startle her.  
“You don't know us now. But you did. Don't worry. We’re here to help.” Soda walked next to Sonia and they untied Mikan’s hands.  
“You don't look familiar! I don't even know why I'm here.” Mikan’s voice cracked with frustration.  
“Uh. Well, there is a lot we have to explain. But just know we aren't going to hurt you. We are getting you out of here.” Mahiru smiled at Mikan softly.  
They stepped away from her giving her space, but she appeared to be less fragile than they remembered.  
“O-Okay. I believe you.” Mikan's posture softened as she rubbed her wrists,” I think...these people plan to kill me.”  
“Well, we won't let that happen!” Ibuki’s excited energy filled the room.  
“Guys...you may want to come see this…” Fuyuhiko voice sounded from the other room.

 

***

Ringing ears...  
Blurry vision…  
What the hell is happening to me?

Wait, w-where am I?

The room shifted around uncomfortably making my stomach do flips.  
My vision switched around in dark shapes until I could see my hands out in front of me.  
I let my balance settle, as I tried to get my bearings.

“Guys...you may want to come see this…”

That-that voice...that's...

“Fuyuhiko.” I said aloud. I moved my eyes up to look at him in the face. I looked him up and down observing his clothing.  
“What are you wearing?” Was the only only thing I could think of.  
“Hajime…” His face lit up with happiness and he ran at me with a hug.  
His momentum almost pushed me off of my wobbly feet.  
“That's what you fucking have to say?! Haha. I know I don't usually hug you but right now I don't give any fucks.”  
“Ughhh.” I groaned at his tight grip,” Seriously though, what are you wearing?”  
“Well, someone's gotta do the dirty work around here. What else were we going to wear in combat?”

“Hajime?” I turned to see my friends enter from some metal room. It was a sensory overload trying to look around at everything.  
“Yeah.” I groaned again still being squeezed.  
They charged at me all at once and I closed my eyes bracing for the impact.  
I tried to ignore the fact that I had no idea where I was or what was going on.  
But it just felt nice to see them.  
“I'm so glad you came back to us!” I could make out Sonia’s voice.  
“It hasn't even been that long but we missed you lots and lots!” Ibuki yelled loudly.  
Came back?....

And then I remembered it all.  
The chaos, the Future Foundation, the deal I made..  
Mikan.  
“Mikan!” I said suddenly,” Did we find her? Is she okay?”  
They all released me and moved out of the way.  
“We found her… we did it buddy.” Soda smiled a huge,toothy smile. He motioned to the small room in front of me.  
And then I saw Mikan peak her head out of room.  
She looked a little different than before, but it was only her clothes.  
The Future Foundation must have put her in that black jumpsuit.  
I moved myself closer to her, being careful not to freak her out.  
We did it… We actually did it  
“Haha! You're okay! It worked! The plan worked.”  
“Uh- I'm sorry who are you?” Her voice was clear. No more stuttering or nervousness.  
So this is the real Mikan.  
“I'm sorry. I'm Hajime Hinata. We are good friends. I'm just so happy to see you.” I gave her a smile, even though she still looked confused.  
I never thought I'd get to be here right now. I never thought I would have made it this far.  
How did I make it here?  
“This feels...right.” said Mahiru.  
“Indeed, this...togetherness feels like our true path.” Gundham smiled at me from afar.  
I stood for a minute taking it all in.  
The plan must have worked. We made it here.  
Chiaki would have loved to see this.  
“Hmmm Ibuki is hearing something.” Ibuki put her hands to her head.  
“I hear it too.” Peko put her hand on her sword.  
“Uh oh..” I said under my breath. I may have spoken too soon.  
I turned back toward the door and stepped closer to the hallway.  
A large fluttering of footsteps was rising in volume.  
“What is causing that?” Sonia gave a worried expression.  
I turned into the hallway and then a saw a flurry of black and white.  
Wait those are...Monokumas.  
Hoards of huge life-size Monokuma flooded in the room. They moved in quickly and knocked everyone off balance.  
“Wha- Ow!” I said as one forcefully pulled me away from my friends,”Let go!”  
I tried to kick myself loose but it was no use. They were too big and strong,and we were all exhausted.  
They flooded around us and picked us up by our hands and feet.  
“Guys!” I yelled to them as we got taken up through the hall.  
From the odd swaying, I could tell we must be on a ship.  
“Ibuki has no more sound bombs!” Ibuki yelled from far away as we were carried.  
“They appear to be taking us somewhere.” Peko said through a strained voice. I could see blood rushing from her head  
I hadn't even noticed before...  
“They must have Nekomaru and Akane!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed as he was thrown harder into a wall,” Ah Fuck you!”  
A pit of worry settled down deep into my chest.  
There must be a lot of them to have overpowered those two.  
How could this happen?  
They weren't supposed to find us. This isn't right.  
“Guys it's okay! Everybody just relax!” I yelled to them as they were dragged behind me by manic bears.  
I couldn't help but think back to my dream...that nightmare I had a long time ago.  
Monokuma’s flooding our island tearing up everything in their path.  
Slowly, this day was turning out to be just that.

We finally reached the top of the ship and the bears filled us to the center deck.  
I was finally able to fully access our situation.  
Three large black boats surrounded the freighter we were on.The boats weren't anywhere near as big as the ship we were on, but I guessed they housed a lot more of these bears.  
Surprisingly, my mind caught up easily to what had transpired.  
Despair hung in the air like a blanket pulling us all down and anchoring us in place.  
These ...things seem to be releasing it.  
My eyes panned to the helicopter still on the helicopter pad. Surrounding it were suited figures with one noticeable difference.  
They all had monokuma masks on over their faces. All of them except for one.  
A tall man with green hair stood with his hands in his pockets.  
He didn't seem familiar in any way. His eyes seemed lost and his stance carefree.  
That must be the one from the computer…  
The bears brought us close and plopped me right beside Makoto.  
I looked over to Makoto and spoke quietly,” W-What are you doing here?”  
He smiled a small smile,”Saving you.”  
I couldn't help but laugh a little,” Well, how'd that work out for you?”  
Guilt rushed over me suddenly.. I should have never said those things.  
Makoto and his team have once again risked their lives for us.  
Behind me, the bears stayed close to us and what was left of the Future Foundation.  
My eyes never strayed away from our enemy right in front us. Bloodlust emitted from them like perfume.  
I swallowed the lump in my chest and waited.  
The wind blew making everyone shift. It was early morning, and the ocean breeze was cool.  
“Well, isn't this a nice little situation.” The green haired man said as he looked me straight in the eyes.  
His gaze seemed to be focused only on me.  
We all stayed silent.  
“Oh come on. No one wants to talk?” The man said pacing back and forth. His shoes squeeked with each step.  
“It would be smart for you to leave. Scum like yourself will be exterminated. It's only a matter of time before the Future Foundation will have your head.”  
I looked to see where that voice was coming from. Closer to the middle of the ship,a white haired man in a white suit was positioned behind us.  
I leaned in closer to Makoto again and whispered,” Who is that?”  
He watched the others and waited to respond,” That's Munakata and next to him Seiko. They are branch leaders of the Future Foundation.”  
I looked them over in curiosity. They both look pretty beat up.  
“It would be smart of you to keep your mouth shut before I start slaughtering everyone on this ship.” The green hair man snapped his head up and stared at Munakata crazily.  
“Now, you are my true interests.” The green haired man stared in my direction,”Junko’s best and brightest.”  
I gritted my teeth at her name. I hate that name.  
He walked closer looking at me intensely. My body's automatic reaction was to step back. His presence was unpredictable and dangerous, but I kept my ground.  
“And you…” He reached up his hands touching my face.  
I jerked away feeling annoyed,” Don't touch me.”  
“Ah fiery. I like that.” He backed up and looked behind me to my friends.  
Instantly my heart started beating faster. Protectively I inched back trying to block his view.  
“You are all so...so...defenseless. It's...intoxicating.”  
“Hey shut up!” Fuyuhiko yelled in anger.  
“Yeah Ibuki totally has defenses!” Ibuki’s voice sounded somewhere behind me.  
The man laughed to himself,” You are back in your former states, it's quite amusing… good thing it will be easy to change that.”  
My breathing sped up as my mind started to panic.  
This can't can't happen…What do I do?  
There has to be something.  
“What will you do with the Future Foundation?” Kyoko said a few feet away from me.  
“Kill you of course!” The monokuma masked people all laughed together in sick laughter.  
“You can't do that!” Me and Makoto suddenly spoke together.  
Stunned, we both turned to each other in shock.  
Did we just say the same thing?  
“Hmm. You are Makoto Naegi aren't you.”  
A full roar erupted from the masked group by the helicopter.  
Makoto's voice was firm,” I am.”  
“You defeated Junko Enoshima…” The man seemed serious now. His once smile relaxed into a full frown.  
“Yeah, I did.” Makoto never shied away from him.  
“Well, looks like I have a little treat then..” He turned his back around to face the despairs,” An unexpected surprise.”  
He turned back to Makoto looking him square in the face,” I want your head.”  
A general discord fell upon our side of the deck.  
…  
“What?!” I said turning to them in horror.  
This can't be happening.  
“What more could I have asked for, for a more despair inducing event, Makoto Naegi’s execution...and the arrival of all of you.”  
He turned back to me and my friends.  
My body was frozen in place. I could no longer move any of my muscles.  
Despair was taking over.  
We are doomed… what do we do..?  
The man walked away towards his crew leaving us behind him.  
I looked back to my friends and then to Makoto.  
My friends faces looked just as scared as mine. We are in way over our heads.  
Makoto turned to me and gave me a smile.  
No one said anything...what could we possibly do? We fought our fight… but I feel like I'm out of moves.  
I started to sink away again, further and further away as if I was floating into the sky.  
The green hair man went back to talk to his group while we waited.  
My body was shaking violently as fear rushed over me.  
My mind raced to different things…  
My friends in despair.  
Makoto being executed.  
Everyone on this ship is going to die…  
And then all of a sudden, something rushed over me...a feeling bubbled up in my chest.  
It doesn't have to end that way.  
I-I can fix this..

“No.” I said low under my breath.  
Makoto was the only one who heard me. He turned to me looking nervous,” Hajime?”  
I spoke up louder this time,” No.”  
The green haired man turned around with a smile. He was obviously amused with me.  
“I can't let you do that.” I said slowly.  
“Hmmm? Hajime is it?”  
“Yeah. Hajime Hinata.” I stood up straight and didn't flinch.  
“Ah you're the nothing that stands in the way of talent.” He smiled at me.  
“Hphm.” I said under my breath.  
I hate that word...nothing.  
Because I'm…not nothing. I have the power to make my own Future. I have the power to turn this around.  
He turned around walking away.  
I turned back to Makoto giving him a smile,” I'm really sorry about this.”  
He gave me a confused look,” Sorry about-?”  
Before he could finish, I punched him in the stomach and grabbed the gun from his side.  
In one fluid motion, I held the gun to my head,” Let them go.”  
“I knew we shouldn't have let Naegi carry a gun.” Togami said somewhere behind me.  
“Hajime stop!” I heard Sonia say loudly.  
“Yeah what are thinking?!” Soda talked over her.  
“Hajime…” Makoto looked at me, but I kept my eyes ahead.  
I had to admit I was nervous...feeling a loaded gun to my head made my stomach turn.  
But this is the only way….

I don't care if this is the end.

Green haired guy was no longer smiling as he watched me,” An interesting development. You think you're so special… What makes you think I won't kill your friends where you stand?”  
His voice was serious, and he stepped closer to me with each second.  
“Because you need...You need Izuru Kamukura. You kill them… you don't get him. And he is crucial for the future isn't he? If you're ever going to beat the Future Foundation.”  
“Hajime, you don't have to do this.” Makoto said looking at me from my peripheral vision.  
“Hahah you won't do it! You think I believe that you would.” The crazy guy walked closer to me and my friends.  
I cocked the gun back and placed it against my head. The metal was cold, but I didn't let my hand shake.  
“Try me.” I kept direct eye contact with him and didn't move a muscle.  
The man was quiet for a second and his expression turned dark.  
Nothing but the wind and waves could be heard.  
“I'm serious now...for a nothing I’ve got some power. I'll come with you...Izuru will come with… whatever you want. But only if you let everyone on this ship go.”  
He smirked at my words,”You mean I can't even take your friends along for the tour?”  
His fists were clenched now.  
I can tell he's getting angry.  
There's no guarantee that this will work…  
But maybe...just maybe Izuru Kamukura is valuable enough. Maybe I can do this.  
In the distance, standing next to the helicopter I could see Nagito, Teruteru, Akane and Nekomaru.  
Pain slashed through my chest at their faces.  
They looked at me with sad eyes. Though Nagito looked the most concerned. His face was twisted in permanent disapproval.  
I knew everyone of my friends were giving me the same look.  
“Hmmm kill Makoto Naegi and get the Despairs and lose Kamukura...or keep Kamukura and lose the rest… hmm decisions decisions.” The man paced back and forth in anger.  
“Makoto’s death would be a momentary affliction...killing him won't help you in the long run. And my friends...they mostly took orders. Junko sought out me...I mean Izuru. He is the most talented person in the world. You need him.” I kept my finger on the trigger.  
I was sweating a little, and my heart was beating out of my chest.  
“Hphm.It seems you're right...what a shame.” He turned from me and looked at Naegi,” Maybe we'll meet again?”  
“Count on it.” Makoto said firmly.  
“You can drop that gun now. There's no use for it any longer. You're point has been made.”  
I loosely dropped it to my side. But didn't take my eyes off of them.  
“Release them.” At his words, the Monokuma’s released my friends one by one.  
The man didn't seemed to be amused anymore. He started walking back towards the ships and the monokuma’s funneled back in.  
He stopped and turned around for the last time,” Are you coming?”  
“Yeah. Just...Let me...say goodbye.” I couldn't look at my friends. The lump in my throat was starting to form.  
His eyes twisted into pools of darkness,” You’re pushing it.”  
“I know. Just.. it will only take a second… Everyone! Come over here!”  
I yelled over to the ones standing by the helicopter.  
The world seemed to be falling away from me. As my breath started to slow down, all I could see was my friends.  
The reality of what I just agreed to was setting in.  
“Hajime, you can't do this!” Mahiru’s face was red. Seeing her cry, put more weight on my chest.  
“She-she's right..t-they are gonna turn you into a m-monster.” Teruteru’s voice shook.  
“Hajime..please...please...we do not want to lose you.” Sonia’s voice was soft as she pleaded.  
“Everybody just... take a deep breath.” I said slowly trying to compose myself.  
I was never ready to say goodbye.  
How can anyone be?  
“I can't fucking believe you…” Fuyuhiko’s voice was strained. He looked at me with a mixture of anger and sadness.  
“What are we supposed to do without...you.?” Akane’s brows were pressed down.  
“Yeah, you just got back!” Hiyoko’s voice was shrill.  
“Guys, We don't have much time… and I have to tell you some things.”  
My face was hot as I tried to keep my compose..  
They huddled in closer to me, and I could hear their soft cries and sniffling.  
This wasn't what we wanted…. we had wanted to stay together forever.  
But they knew as well as I did, this was the only way anyone was making it off of this ship alive.  
“Okay, look at me.” I looked up at all of my friends circled around me. Their bodies pressed in close as they held onto me for the last time.  
“Listen… You have to keep Mikan safe…okay?...and-and no lying. You tell her everything about the past and us… what we all did. You make sure she gets better...and and Byakuya too. Make sure you do whatever it takes to get him back.”  
I looked into each one of their eyes,” No matter how long it takes. You stay together...love...live...have Hope. Keep living..”

I had been ignoring it but I knew the despair ship was almost completely boarding.  
They sounded a loud horn and I knew they were waiting.  
I looked behind me seeing two masked monokuma people watching me.  
My eyes dropped down seeing the gun still in my hand.  
“Why...why did you have to be the hero...being the hero is so..stupid.”Hiyoko looked at me with watery eyes.  
“Because...that's what a leader does. I have to do this...” I wrapped her in a hug and everyone followed.  
I hated this reality. But I had to think with my head and not my heart.  
I coughed trying to keep tears back.  
“Okay, I have to go.” I had to tear myself away from their grip using every ounce of strength.  
I turned to leave but stopped.  
“Wait, Nagito…”  
He looked up, startled at my words.  
“What is it Hajime?” He switched his weight onto one foot and turned to me.  
“Remember when I said… I didn't get you… well I do now. I understand you now…Why you are the way you are...why you think the way you think.  
You have to stay with them. I'm counting on you to help them.”  
“I-I will.” He nodded his head with determination.  
I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile forcing myself to walk in the other direction.  
I looked to my two escorts trying to prepare myself.  
My feet were like lead as I walked closer to their ship and away from my friends. The world was crashing down around me, but I was still Hopeful.  
This was the right thing… I know it was.  
I reached the two people and they grabbed onto my arms.  
“You gonna let go of that thing?” The voice was high pitched. It definitely belonged to a girl.  
She motioned to the gun still in my hand.  
“Not yet.” I said coldly.  
They grabbed my arms and pushed me towards the ship.  
I was able to look back one last time.  
My friends were all circled together and looked at me with sad expressions. Makoto and his group were watching me too.  
“Makoto! Take care of them okay?!” I called one last time before I was shoved onto the ship.  
He gave me a nod and that was the last I saw of them.

 

My mind was mush as I was pushed onto the ship.  
I felt it sway as we took off from the freighter.  
The two people had a tight grip on my arms.  
I guess I don't mind though…  
I don't even care what they do to me.  
The pain in my chest was intense.  
They took me in and closed the door behind us.  
Suddenly, I was in a room with wired light fixtures and a little furniture.  
I would have never guessed that's what one of these ships would look like inside.  
I guess people in despair are still human...barely.  
“Your new home.” The woman said to me with a sly tone.  
As they pulled me through the various rooms, I was able to look around. There were lots of various odd items on the ship, but some normal everyday trash.  
There weren't a lot of people around, but the ones that did see me made sure to stare.  
For some reason they all have those masks on..why?  
I thought it was just for shock factor.  
The woman stopped me in a small room that was completely empty other than a few wooden boxes,” Stay here. Oh, and that's for me now? We let you keep it to save your precious friends, now hand it over.”  
Well, at least I've gotten this far.  
I gently handed the gun to her knowing I was actively surrendering.  
There is no way I could fight my way out of here.  
She left the room and I stayed looking around.  
Dirt caked the floors and loud clanking sounded in the pipes overhead.  
What kind of ship is this?  
I stared at the wall feeling empty.  
I put my hand to my chest feeling the hollow place.  
Slowly I realized I was alone… miles away from my friends by now.  
My eyes dropped to the ground as I listened to loud roar of the ship.  
I don't know how much time passed as I sat there.  
I've…never felt this way...Without them,everything feels so dark.  
I sighed loudly as darkness seemed to be all I could see.  
Stop thinking about them.  
I can't do this to myself. I did the right thing...now I have to live with it.  
The woman returned to the room and pulled me back along without saying anything.  
I let her drag me not really caring about our destination.  
“So, where's green haired guy?” I said slowly.  
There was a long silence as she took me through another door.  
“Is that what you call him?” She said jokingly,” He isn't on this ship. Too risky.” She didn't seem to have any problem giving me information.  
Though her fingernails were tight on my skin.  
She pulled me forward violently.  
I wonder if she thinks I'm going to try to escape?  
“Ow.” I let out without thinking of where the pain was coming from . A stinging pain was suddenly sharp in my neck. I grabbed my neck where the pain was.  
“Puhuhuhu. Just a prick to make you a little more manageable.” The strange person looked at me with a syringe in hand.  
“Will you not do that?” I said. I said feeling a little irritated in this forsaken place. The walls were leaking and the lights shook from the swaying ship.  
“Stop your bellyaching. Just one needle.”  
Wow, this person almost sounds like Ibuki.  
I pushed out those thoughts instantly.  
I can't think of them...not right now.  
“I'm not talking about the needle. I'm talking about, you laughing like that stupid bear.”  
The words came out harshly.  
I rubbed my neck where it was still sore.  
Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Whatever they gave me was blurring my vision.  
“Oh big shot, not so big now eh?”The same person said pushing me forward almost making me lose my balance.  
As I walked, the hallways became smaller and smaller.  
“Hey move it!” The same person kicked me from behind making me fall forward.  
My reflexes were too slow to help me catch myself.  
I kept my eyes shut bracing for impact.  
I'm definitely going to hit the floor.  
Suddenly, I was pulled back before hitting the ground.  
“Now now, play nice with the new man of the house. No need to kick him when he's down.” I turned to see a man with huge arms bringing me up.  
He too had one of those masks on…  
I tried to move but my muscles wouldn't work.  
I feel like I've been placed under water.  
“Aw come on I was just messing with him.” The girl said slowly.  
They big guy pulled me up again and pushed me further down the hall,” Yeah, well I've heard he can mess you up when he has the chance.”  
He hit me unexpectedly causing me to stumble.  
God, I hate this place.  
“Don't be getting any ideas ,nothing. Just when the big guy comes out of your head I want to be on his good side.”  
I moved my hand up to my head. I know it's been awhile since I've interacted with anyone besides my friends, but these people suck.  
“You're an idiot.” I spat out despite my dizziness.  
I probably shouldn't insult them more, but I guess it doesn't matter.  
I can't even stand.  
“Uh...I need to sit down.” I said slumping over.  
The big guy didn't hesitate to hoist me over his shoulder.  
My memory flashed back to Nekomaru carrying me up the cliff.  
The sounds of my friends talking over each other each other as we walked in the rain.  
For some reason, it was playing over and over in my head.  
His laugh was always infectious…  
Uh stop it Hajime. Let them go.  
I'm not even sure I'm fully here right now.  
We finally stopped at the end of the dark hallway.  
The smell of rust and dirt was everywhere.  
A strange iron taste hung in the air.  
What do they even use these cells for?  
“Here we are.” The big guy dropped me from his shoulders and I wobbled where I was supposed to go.  
“Jeez, how much did you give him?” The big man shut the cell behind me and locked it.  
“I was just trying to relax him!” I heard the other one's voice echo through the dark hallway.  
And then I was alone… it was dark and water trickled from the ceiling  
I looked up letting it fall on my face.  
This place looks like it's falling apart.  
I looked around the best I could considering everything was blurry.  
I stumbled down onto my knees, and fell into something wet.  
It was dark and hard to see anything.  
I put my hands on my pant legs trying to see what was around me.  
I moved my hand closer to my face and turned away from it suddenly.  
I know that smell...from deep in my memory…  
It's blood.  
“Ugh.” I let out in disgust.  
This place is Hell. I'm sure of it.  
My eyes scanned the walls. They were metal and seemed to bend with the waves crashing outside.  
This all seems familiar.  
I sighed and dragged myself to the side of the wall.  
I'm alone…  
But it was worth it…  
“Okay when are you taking over…?” I said aloud talking to the one person I knew had to be there.  
I didn't feel anything...no headache...no nothing.  
I'm talking only to myself...that's great.  
Where is he?  
I can't believe I'm saying that..like..like...I know him. Like...we are...one?  
That's a completely foreign concept!  
He is supposed to be the enemy right?...right?  
I stared at my hands as my vision drew in and out.  
I decided to try again,” You were supposed to take over right about now...that was the deal.”  
My words echoed in my empty cell.  
I waited and nothing happened.  
I clenched my teeth together,” This is what you wanted right? You're away from the island, back to your own thing. You want to do the despair thing?  
Then just do it just take over over already!”  
My voice came shooting back at me.  
There was still nothing.  
“Oh come on...I-I know you can hear me.  
This was the deal...do you just want me to suffer.. is that it?”  
My words were empty as I stared at the floor now.  
I listened to the water drop and rested my head on the wall.  
“Haven't I suffered enough….haven't...we?”  
I felt a lump in my throat as I thought back to my friends.  
It hurt to remember them.  
But...I did it. They are safe now...for good.  
All of them.  
I smiled a little, thinking of their faces.  
My mind wandered on endlessly to the beach I would never see again and to our pictures strung up on the wall.  
It was worth it...all of it..for their Hope...and their Futures.  
“Hello?”, I said loudly wondering why Izuru still wasn't replying to me,” The silent treatment…”  
From the only person I can actually talk to…  
“Even myself isn't talking to me...I've reached a new level of alone…” I laughed under my breath and looked up to the ceiling.  
I wonder what my friends are doing right now?  
One things for sure… they are probably pretty pissed at me.  
I smiled to myself and closed my eyes waiting for whatever fate was coming.  
I'm just waiting for the Future.

*third person point of view*

 

“I'm going to fucking kill him.” Fuyuhiko fumed with rage,”OW FUCK YOU! Get your damn hands off of me! My best friend just saved your asses!”  
“Please excuse him.” Peko said watching Fuyuhiko grow more red by the minute.  
“We don't have to take this you know?” Soda said watching Munakata.  
“For you to think you can even speak to me..” Munakata looked at them in disgust.  
“He’s right! You've seen what we can do!” Akane flexed her arm causing the Future Foundation soldiers to have to hold her tighter.  
“You should know we are allowing you to hold us.” Peko looked at the two soldiers holding her in place.  
They were too weak to hold her. Her eyes turned toward a wounded Munakata, although she too gained wounds, his were much more severe.  
He wouldn't be able to fight them for much longer.  
Peko's vision then moved over to Seiko, who was holding her battered hands to her body.  
“Why..I've never-” Munakata talked through clenched teeth. Pure rage and hatred for them radiated from him.  
“We are not trying to anger you. But she is right, and they have our friend and we intend to go and get him.”Sonia’s words were firm. Even she too had a slightly menacing aura Gundham quickly picked up on.  
“May my dark Lady's words be heard. We have a task to complete and you are merely in the way.” Gundham squared up his shoulders.  
Despite how tired he was now, he knew he still had some fight left in him.  
Munakata gripped his sword harder this time, and started to walk forward.  
“Wait!” Makoto ran forward blocking Munakata from the rest of them.  
“Naegi don't!” Togami grumbled from the sidelines.  
“I have to do this.” Makoto said with eyes filled with determination.  
“Get out of my way. I should have exterminated them long ago.” Munakata tried to advance, but Makoto stayed firm,”No, it's not right. Look at them! I know you can see it! They have changed!  
They aren't who they were with Junko.”  
“Who do you think you are Makoto? We should arrest you for treason.” Munakata’s eyes twisted into pools of rage.  
He didn't get Makoto and he certainly didn't like him.  
“Arrested for treason? Is it treason to stand up for the sake of Hope at all costs?  
Isn't that what we are all trying to accomplish here?  
Killing them won't do anything for the world… it will just further destroy it.  
They care about Hajime...about each other..they see what they have done and they still chose Hope. I'm not letting you take that away!”  
Makoto's words cut through the air like a knife.  
Outside the wind blew them around, but Makoto planted his feet.  
“You are reckless. You know nothing of Hope..true Hope. Get out of my way.” He pushed Makoto to the side and charged at the group.  
“The world will be a better place without them.” He started charging at them faster.  
They all looked at him and braced their bodies to react.  
Munakata raised his sword and it glinted in the sun.  
“Stop!” Makoto’s voice rang through the air.  
Everyone gasp at the scene that seemed to take place in slow motion.  
“Ah.” Makoto cried out in pain.  
“Makoto!” Kyoko ran out to attend to him.  
The scene happened too fast for anyone to react.  
Their eyes finally settled and were able to see clearly.  
Munakata had raised his sword to the others and Makoto reached up to catch the blade with his hand, resulting in a deep cut..  
“Did he just…?” Soda said softly.  
“Holy shit.” Fuyuhiko was in awe.  
“How heroic!” Ibuki’s eyes were wide.  
Makoto grunted in pain and held his hand.  
It was bleeding badly and he couldn't move it.  
“What were you thinking?” Kyoko looked up at Munakata with a strained face.  
“He shouldn't have gotten in my way.” His words were harsh but he dropped his sword.  
He wouldn't admit it but he had stopped mid swing.  
He turned back to Seiko, who’s eyes were wide.  
“Here.” Kyoko quickly tore off a pieces of her under shirt and tied it around Makoto’s hand.  
He winced in pain at the pressure, but he wasn't worried.  
“You need medical attention.” Kyoko’s voice was firm as she helped him to his knees.  
“Not yet.” He said as he stood up and clenched his fist,” I can take them. “  
“You're not taking them anywhere.” Munakata said watching Makoto in the distance.  
“Yes. I am. They have prevented the capture and death of everyone on this ship. Without their help,we would all be dead.”  
“They also were the ones who caused it!” Munakata snarled loudly.  
“They are not who they once were and they have proved that. I'm taking them to their friend.”  
“What are you doing Naegi? This is crazy!” Togami pushed his glasses to his face disapprovingly but he wasn't surprised.  
“I will take responsibility for them.” Makoto straighten himself and dusted off his suit.  
“I knew you were going to say something stupid like that.” Togami rolled his eyes knowing how well this would play out with the Future Foundation.  
“You cannot keep them here anyway, and I'm the only one who is able to transport them...uh we are.” Makoto looked down to his hand, and smiled.  
He didn't regret it despite the throbbing pain.  
Munakata looked at Makoto through squinted eyes. It took every ounce of self control he had not to walk back over to them and kill them where they stood.  
But he was too tired, battling Peko had proved to be harder than he thought.  
“We should...maybe let them go.” Seiko said slowly watching them.  
She scanned each of the former members of despair, ” We will inform HQ and acquire them later.”  
Munakata stared at Makoto and analyzed his face.  
Makoto shook him in a way that he didn't like.  
Someone who was so reckless for Hope did not belong in their foundation in his eyes.  
Despite defeating Junko Enoshima, Makoto didn't have what it took.  
He had even protested his approval but was overruled by their leader Tengan.  
He huffed to himself. He wanted to apprehend them, but even he knew he wasn't strong enough,”Leave my sight.” He said through clenched teeth.  
“We must leave now, if you want to catch up to him.” Kyoko was at Makoto’s side and looked at him only inches away,”Are you sure want to do this?”  
He gave her a huge smile feeling a growing courage in his chest,” Never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
The guards released them all and walked back towards the others.  
“Alright! Let's do this!” Soda was feeling pumped now.  
“This is a disaster waiting to happen.” Togami said slowly.  
“Oh let Ibuki drive the helicopter!!” Ibuki became increasingly excited at the idea of going to get Hajime.  
“No offense Ibuki but I'm pretty sure you would kill us all.” Mahiru's chuckled.  
“No way. I'm driving. Every follow me!” Togami made his way through the group and towards the helicopter.  
Only a few stayed back to see Makoto before they left.  
“Hey uh. What you did back there…. it was pretty fucking cool. I'm sorry for being such an asshole.”  
Fuyuhiko kept his eyes to the floor.  
“Yes, we are forever indebted to you. Please accept our humble apologies and thank yous.”  
Sonia stepped her feet out and bowed to Makoto and Kyoko.  
They both exchanged glances of surprise,  
“Princess Sonia, please... no need for you to do that.”  
Makoto held up his hands in embarrassment.  
“Hey let us help you with your hand! We have the world's greatest nurse at your disposal.” Fuyuhiko looked around for her. He ran and grabbed her and pulled her closer to them as they walked towards the helicopter.  
“Y-you need me?” Mikan’s facial expression was soft. Her eyes floated down to Makoto’s hand,” Oh yes! How could I have forgotten?. Let me help you!”  
Makoto chuckled a little bit at her eagerness but studied her face.  
It was the first time he had seen her since they had put her back in the program.  
His mind flashed back to her on the island, and her violent thrashing…  
But there standing before him, was the real her.  
The one he knew she was meant to be  
“Alright! Everybody LET'S GET PUMPED!!” Nekomaru’s voice echoed loudly as they piled into the helicopter.  
The rest of them cheered in unison,” Yayy! Let's go get Hajime!”  
“They are quite the crowd.” Kyoko couldn't help but to be a little amused by them. Slowly she was starting to see what Makoto had always seen in them.  
They brought a sense of Hope and joy to even the most mundane and impossible things.  
“Yeah they are.” Makoto smiled as Kyoko grabbed his other hand and helped him into the helicopter.  
They were tightly squeezed between everyone,while Mikan tended to his hand.  
They looked over to each other smiling a little.  
The Future would never be easy, but for them moments like this made it worth it.

*Hajime's point of view*

I sat with my head against the wall. Without realizing it, I had almost fallen asleep.  
How long have I been in here?  
It seemed like hours had past, but I knew it couldn't have been that long.  
Time passed slowly in the dark.  
I guess I can get used to that here.  
I pulled my head up and inclined my ear forward to listen.  
I still can't hear anything but the sound of waves crashing up against the side of the ship.  
There was also the loud hum of the engine that seemed to take over the sound of water droplets hitting the ground.  
I let my mind wander as I sat feeling completely alone.  
My mind landed on a Chiaki.  
I wonder what she would think about what I'm doing right now?  
She's probably tell me something like,” You are giving up too early.”  
Or ask me,” Is this really your ultimate Hope?”  
I guess anything is possible.  
I miss her already… I don't think I will ever be able to see her again.  
My heart ached wanting to hear her voice.  
It won't matter though when they turn me.  
I'm sure I won't remember anything.  
But-But that's so messed up..Is that really how this story is going to end?  
Is this my ultimate Hope?

It's not.

But a deal is a deal…  
I'm not going to go back on that.  
If only my other half would talk to me..  
There was not even a tinge of pain in my head.  
I never thought I'd see the day I wanted to have a headache.  
But here I am just waiting to feel something.

Stand up.

The words startled me. They definitely weren't coming from me.

“Uh, what?” I said aloud.

Stand up.

Finally he speaks. Somewhere in my head I could hear his voice.  
It was the strangest feeling.  
“Why?” I had no idea why I was talking aloud. It seemed less crazy than having our conversation all in my head.  
There was no reply.  
“Ugh, fine.”I sighed to myself but stood up.

I mean what do I have to lose?  
I stood in silence for a moment waiting for something to happen.  
I found myself drawn to the lock to my cell.  
Almost as if the light had caught it from afar, and I coincidentally happened to go look at it.  
It drew my in like a magnet.  
I walked up and squeezed my hands through the bars looking around,” What are you doing?”  
My heartbeat quickened instinctively.  
Images flashed through my head suddenly, causing me to jolt back in fear. They went by so fast, it was all a blur.  
“What was that?” I said quietly.  
The images ran again but slower this time.  
It's...it's a plan for getting this lock open.  
“You want me to open this?” I looked up at the ceiling, and then shook my head feeling like an idiot.  
As if his voice was coming from there.. His voice just seems so close.  
Okay, there is no chance of me ever being normal.  
The images flashed again.  
“Okay. Okay. I get it. Stop showing me. I'll do it. I just want to know what you're up to. Why aren't you taking over?”  
There was nothing but silence.  
“Okay, whatever.” I moved my hands along the lock twisting it in a certain direction. I then pulled a thin sheet of metal from my pocket,” It's almost as  
if you knew this would happen.”  
I held it up to the light then bent it slightly.  
Here goes nothing.  
It took me two seconds to reenact the images and the lock snapped open.  
Nervousness leapt up into my chest.  
What the hell am I doing?  
“Are you doing this as some kind of joke? Want to see me get beat up?” I laughed awkwardly.  
That beating wouldn't be nearly as bad, as what they will do to me if Izuru doesn't take over.  
That thought struck me with fear.  
I slowly opened the cell with a rusty creak.  
My breathing increased as I slowly tiptoed into the empty hallway.  
“You better help me.” I whispered to Izuru hoping he wasn't going to leave me to do this alone.  
Suddenly, the ship shifted violently and I fell forward almost directly onto my face.  
“Owww.” I said rubbing my head.  
What was that?  
I grabbed the side of the wall for balance.  
A creaking of steel rang through the air with a shriek.  
Shouts erupted from the inner walls  
I wonder what's happening?  
“Did you plan this?” I whispered again.  
Nothing.  
Hmm. I crouched lower and peak down the hallway. Monokuma masked people were running everywhere in chaos.  
I ducted back trying to hide behind the wall.  
Okay, something is happening.  
I walked forward on my knees but couldn't hear anything other than scuffling.  
I put my ear to the ground trying to listen through the floors.  
Loud bumps and clanks are happening somewhere.  
Someone else is definitely on this ship.  
Are we getting attacked?  
The Future Foundation?  
No they couldn't have figured it out that fast.  
Maybe it's not something good...maybe it's something terrible.  
I stood up hearing the clattering of footsteps in the hall.  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.  
I panicked and stirred around trying to find a place to hide.  
I turned around awkwardly, but was knocked into the wall by something behind me.  
Something hit me going full force, and I fell back closing my eyes with the impact.  
“Ow.” I rubbed the back of my head.  
I slowly opened them and looked at the thing that was still clung to me.  
“Ibuki…?” I looked down at her black hair that was sprawled around crazily.  
“Shhh. Just let Ibuki enjoy hugging you.”  
I looked at her dumbfounded.  
“What are you doing here?...” My mind tried to compute, but was drawing a blank.  
How is that possible?  
Seconds later, more of my friends piled into the tiny hallway.  
…  
My mind couldn't seem to comprehend them standing right in front of me.  
“How did you?....how are you...here?”  
“Hajime, you're such a dumbass. Did you really think we were going to let you fall on your sword like that?” Fuyuhiko groaned.  
“We were coming to get you no matter the cost!” Sonia’s eyes lit up.  
“You playing the hero all the time is annoying.” Hiyoko crossed her arms in a pout.  
“It's good to see they didn't rough you up too much!” Soda smiled with those pointy teeth.  
“Ah my Singularity, you have proven to be the most troublesome friend.” Gundham was looking exhausted standing next to Soda.  
I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find words.  
“What about all those people in there?” I pointed toward the hallway.  
“You don't want to know.” Teruteru spoke nervously.  
“We're not helpless Hajime. We can take care of ourselves you know? Even though it should be your job.” Mahiru smiled as she spoke.  
I could tell she was joking.  
They all pushed in closer for a hug.  
“Hey! Ibuki is the one hugging captain Hajime! Wait your turn!”  
I laughed and closed my eyes soaking it all up.  
I almost expected to be woken up from this moment.  
This has to be a dream. A wonderful...wonderful dream.  
“Hey stop hogging Hajime! I want to hug him!”  
“Fiends, stop your insistent pushing!”  
“Come on you all smell like sweat!”  
“This isn't so bad.”  
I opened my eyes up in time to see Nekomaru and Akane barrel through the doorway.  
“OUR VALIANT LEADER!” Nekomaru swarmed in and pushed us all in closer.  
“Owww. Still not used to this sorta thing.” Teruteru whispered somewhere close.  
Even Akane joined in,” Well, I'm definitely glad you're not dead.”  
“No more dangerous things for awhile okay?” Mahiru’s voice was strained under the press  
“At least let us come with you next time.” Peko chuckled.  
They finally pulled away and I felt relief fall over me.  
I looked at each one of them saying nothing.  
My mouth couldn't seem to find any words.  
“Are you okay buddy?” Soda’s eyebrows tilted in concern.  
“You look ill.” Sonia grabbed my arm protectively.  
“Is it a headache?!” Ibuki looked at me with puppy's eyes.  
They were talking so fast I couldn't speak up.  
“No...I-I'm fine.. I just.. can't believe you're here.”

 

I hadn't prepared myself for this.  
The outcome where everything turns out okay.  
No one ever talks about that part.  
When that thing you want the most, actually comes true.  
How was I supposed to be prepared for this?  
After all the struggle, somehow we landed right here. I only wish Chiaki was here to see it.

“Well, believe it dumbass.” Fuyuhiko smiled.  
“Guess I won't have to take care of them after all.”  
Nagito smirked as he leaned against the wall.  
“Guess you're right.” I laughed to myself,” But don't think you can get off that easily. You're staying.”  
“What about Izuru Kamukura?” Peko watched me closely.  
I moved my hands to my head feeling for any pain.  
“I think...I think we finally have come to an understanding.” I looked down at my hands and stretched them out.  
This definitely feels like...like my mind is at peace.  
“I think...he is letting me stay.” 

*Boom*  
A loud bang rang through the metal walls.

Get off the ship.

Izuru's voice warned me.

“What was that?” I said feeling my heart leap to my chest.  
“Uhh. Ibuki may have started a fire.” Ibuki looked down holding her head.  
“You mean the ship is burning and you didn't tell us?” Mahiru looked at Ibuki, but she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Let's get out of here.” I started through the hallway holding onto the sides of our leaning boat.  
“I think this thing is going down.” Soda said nervously behind me.  
“I believe we should not linger.” Gundham said as water was starting to flow through the hallway.  
“Okay, maybe Ibuki set a few bombs!”  
We were out of breath as we ran faster.  
“Stop giving Ibuki bombs!” Fuyuhiko yelled loudly.  
I tried retracing where I had come from, but everything looked the same.  
Okay where do we go?  
“Does anyone remember how to get out of here?” I said as steel creaked again.  
“What did you say?!” Fuyuhiko yelled.  
It was two hard to hear inside the ship.  
“What do I do?” I asked aloud, knowing Izuru could hear me.  
Suddenly, that weird feeling came over me again as my eyes turned to a hallway.  
I knew then that I had to go there with a strange certainty.  
“How did you guys-Woah!...Get here?” I said between fluctuations of the ship.  
“Makoto brought us!”  
“You shoulda seen him he was super cool, all warrior like!”  
“He saved us!”  
“You really need to apologize for being such a jerk.”  
“Hey give him some slack! He was a little preoccupied!”  
Their voices all ran together.  
As we were running, it was hard to make out which voice went to who.  
“There! Come on!” I pointed to a light in the doorway.  
My feet pushed me faster as I stepped through loud pouring water.

Like a vacuum effect, my hearing dulled into finally...we were out.  
Fresh air filled my lungs once again.  
Ahhh. I let out a long breath trying to slow my heart rate.  
Outside the sky the sun was shining, and gulls squawked as they chased each other through the air.

 

The sound of Makoto’s helicopter caught my attention in the distance.  
My mind snapped back to our current situation.  
Our ship was sinking slowly.. we need to get it of here.  
I stood on the deck waving at the helicopter.  
I turned around to see masked Monokuma people sitting with their knees on the deck and their hands tied.  
I noticed the two that had locked me up, and walked over to them and flicked at their masks. I had to fight the urge to punch the large one in the stomach.

A laughed a little to myself and faced my friends once more.  
And then that feeling hit again...peace.  
I watched as my friends poured out of the ship and laughed in unison  
Their faces are full of pure happiness….even Nagito’s.  
Because we are together.  
This ship is sinking, we are exhausted, beat up...but happy.  
I have to be dreaming. This isn't real. I'm going to wake up and still be trapped in that cell.  
I shut my eyes and opened them, but I was still there.  
I watched as two black ships drifted off into the distance.  
They must have abandoned this one. Cut their losses.  
It's over...

We're free.

I closed my eyes and let the cool wind hit my face.  
Finally free.  
All of those chains that once held us down were gone.  
Like the rules had changed and now we had the power again.  
We could do anything together. That fact was clear now.  
I don't have to be a nothing...I'm not nothing.  
My friends make me something.  
We don't have to suffer in despair when the future is so bright.  
We beat all the odds.  
And now Hope won after all.  
I smiled at the sky,” Chiaki, we did it.”

 

I stood up still watching my friends from a distance.  
“What are we doing with these chumps?” Akane nudged one of the Despairs with her foot.  
“Make them tread water until they can be picked up!” Nekomaru pulled life jackets out from somewhere behind him,” SAFETY FIRST!”  
“Aww I can't pummel them first?” Akane let her head hang low with disappointment.

Next to them Mahiru, Teruteru, and Hiyoko were gathered.  
“He better hurry up with that helicopter. My feet are soaked and I'm tired.” Hiyoko crossed her arms.  
“Don't worry. We’ll get to eat soon.” Mahiru smiled softly at her. She then took the camera draped around her neck and took a picture of the ocean.  
“See it's not just a weapon!” She smiled proudly.  
“I-I could help cook again. I'm feeling pretty inspired.” Teetering smiled at them.

 

“Awww Ibuki is wiped. We had a rocking day though.” She sat on the deck abruptly.  
“Ibuki the ship is sinking. Get the hell up!” Fuyuhiko walked up beside her.  
“No she's totally right. This has been exhausting. I think I need to sleep for a century.” Soda removed his cap laid his body up against the deck.  
“A match made in heaven.” Peko chuckled as she walked over to Fuyuhiko’s side.  
She brought her hand and intertwined it with his.  
Despite her cuts on her face, I saw Peko Pekoyama smile the biggest smile I have ever seen.

My eyes panned to another group.  
“Gundham, will you not speak and tell me what bothers you?” Sonia gazed over to Gundam, who was red face and crossing his arms defensively.  
His four hamsters stirred around on his body, almost as if they were racing each other.  
“It is just...you look quite...cute...in your current state…” He tried to hide his face from her, but had no scarf on.  
“You...think I am cute?” Sonia’s eyes glistened with excitement. She then looked down accessing her tattered state.  
Her hair was up in a bun but was falling down around her face.  
Without saying another word, Sonia jumped onto Gundham's pulling him in for a long kiss.

“Geez, get a room!” Soda chuckled. He moved his hand over the deck and splashed them with water.  
I couldn't help but laugh as they erupted back into normal bickering.  
Well, I guess you could just call it our normal talking.  
“You fiend. My Devas do not enjoy getting their prestigious garments wet.” Gundham snapped.  
“You mean their fur?” Mahiru laughed a little too loudly.  
“As far as mere mortals such as yourselves know.” Gundham grabbed them from his shoulders and held them gently.  
“Gundham, are you really trying to convince the group that your hamsters are clothed?” Fuyuhiko grumbled.  
As the bickering got louder, I tuned them out. I could hear the sound of the helicopter close above.  
“You're pretty quiet.” Nagito walked slowly over to my side.  
I turned to him smile,”I'm just...soaking. I feel like I'm entered into some alternate reality.”  
“Hmm. Why would that be?” Nagito leaned up against the metal railing. The boat kept titling unusually and we had to shift our bodies.  
“Because...this is exactly what I wanted. How is it that's everything turned out okay?...again?” I laughed a little under my breath.  
My eyes wandered back to the ocean.  
“Because of Hope. You're Hope to be exact. Hajime you instilled them all with the power to do this. You are the impenetrable fortress of Hope.”  
“I don't know about that… I feel like...I kind of got us in a mess. Maybe I should have been more optimistic.” I looked back to my friends who were moving around the Despairs while preparing to get on the helicopter.  
“Hajime…” Nagito grabbed shoulders,” Your Hope is unique. It is different than even what I believe...or even Makoto's. You aren't internally optimistic like Makoto, but you do have the power to revive even those who may never truly feel real Hope.You have the power to make others believe in a better Future..”  
I stared at him for a long second,” You mean...Izuru?”  
“Yes. The Hope you lent to the others gave him his own true Hope.” He let go of my shoulders and brought his hands to his body almost hugging himself,” Wow, what a spectacular day for Hope.”  
I looked down for a second thinking.  
I guess he is right.  
Izuru let me stay…  
“But...I didn't do it alone. Maybe...I can't always make my own Hope. Maybe we need each other.”  
I turned back to my friends.  
The helicopter was hovering close and Makoto and Kirgiri were trying to help the others into the helicopter.  
“You know you're starting to sound more and more normal everyday...maybe Hope is changing you too.” I said loudly as the helicopter hovered near.  
I could then see Mikan and Byakuya in the back of the helicopter preparing to be squished with the rest of us  
“Thank you...for this...for letting me stay.” I said aloud talking to the one I knew was listening in my head.  
“What did you say?” Nagito had been lost in thought and was currently ignoring me with that crazy look on his face.  
“Nothing.” I smiled and started to walk towards the helicopter. It was almost impossible to talk now with the wind and the ocean pushing everything around.  
I guess it's time to go.

 

I sat in the helicopter uncomfortably, as we rode high above the ocean.  
I couldn't see anything other than the back of Makoto Naegi, who was conversing back and forth with his friends.  
I can't believe we all fit on here.  
I couldn't hear anything my friends were saying due to the mute I put on the headphones Makoto had given us.  
As much as I love my friends, I needed some quiet.  
I let the sound of the propellers push me down into a deeper relaxation. I don't know if I've ever felt this at peace...maybe ever.  
Suddenly, Makoto tapped on my headphones and moved my hand to turn off the mute.  
“Hajime, what the hell?” Fuyuhiko’s voice was strained.  
“We've been talking with you all this time.” Soda said.  
“You didn't notice I wasn't replying?” I said laughing a little.  
I turned around and gave them a smile. It was so hard to see with us all packed in like sardines.  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt guys. I gotta talk to you about something.”  
I turned back to look at Makoto hoping for good news.  
“GO FOR IT!” Nekomaru boomed loudly and we held our ears in pain.  
“Well, I talked to the director of the Future Foundation today. I decided I'd try to get ahead of the situation before things got out of hand.”  
“And?” Mahiru butted in.  
“Let the man talk!” Soda said loudly.  
Makoto ignored them and turned facing me directly,” Here's the thing. He wants me to take you in for evaluation. I think I've convinced him enough.”  
“Evaluation for what?” I said slowly.  
“He is going to ask you to be part of a special forces for the Future Foundation.He wants to sit down and speak with all of you.”  
“Wait, what?” Akane’s voice rang through the speakers.  
“How is that possible?” Peko spoke up.  
“He heard about what you guys did on the ship. He was impressed..especially with you Hajime. I think your heroic deed is what convinced him.”  
“That's so cool cool cool!” Ibuki shifted somewhere in the crowd causing a lot of ows to be heard.  
“But here is the thing...if I take you to him...he isn't going to take no for an answer. Either you join or you're going to be put into a prison. So, I'm giving you an out right now.” Makoto got closer to my face,” Hajime, I want you to be sure this is what you want. I don't want you to be forced. If I have to, I'll find somewhere else for you to go. Another safe place.”  
“You would do that?” I said slowly. The radio had become silent now.  
“Of course. You guys have real potential. You deserve happiness just as much as I do.”  
He smiled that wide smile. The smile that could only belong to someone like that.  
We deserve...happiness?  
That concept was so foreign to me. I had asked myself many times that very question.  
Do we deserve happiness?  
After everything we have done...after we destroyed the world.  
But here Makoto Naegi was looking me in the eye and saying those words.  
We deserve happiness.  
We all sat in silence for a moment with only the helicopter in the background.  
I never realized I'd never see that island again.  
I always imagined we would grow old there, and build our own life. We could have...  
But now, we have to let it go.  
A place that held so much pain and frustration. A place where we mended what was broken.  
But sometimes to be truly healed, you have to move on.  
If we stayed there, we may have always been stuck in the past...and we need to keep growing, and striving for a better future.  
Now we have the opportunity to make a better future, not just for us..but for everyone.  
We can never make up for what we have done, but maybe just maybe… we could be symbols of Hope too.  
“It wouldn't be easy though. You would be a secret to the public. They could never find about you...and the members of the Future Foundation won't be so forgiving. It would be hard. Really hard.”  
I nodded and turned back to my friends,” Okay, this one's up to you guys. What do you guys think?”  
I looked around at all of faces. Just by looking at them, I could feel their courage and determination.  
“Should we take a vote?” I looked over everyone slowly.  
The turned to each other with smiling faces,” Uh, I think you already know our answer to that one.” Soda smiled a toothy grin.  
“Well, we’ve already been through hell. How hard can ‘hard’ really be?” Fuyuhiko’s voice was strong with confidence.”  
“Ibuki is excited to blow more stuff up!” Ibuki smiled.  
“I would love that to be able to help those who were have hurt.” Sonia’s voice was soft.  
“Oh yeah, that too!” Ibuki’s voice bubbled with excitement.  
“I believe this would be a good use of skill.” Gundham said somewhere out of sight.  
“I second that notion.” said Peko.  
“I'm not sure how well I will do, but I want to try.” Mahiru’s voice was strong.  
“Uh I'll do anything you guys want as long as we get some Fooood soon.” Akane grumbled.  
“Yeah what she said.” Hiyoko’s voice was muffled.  
“ I will help in whatever way I can…” Teruteru was closest to me and I smiled at his words.  
“I would like to agree, but I'm still not sure what is going on?” Mikan spoke up still in the back with Byakuya.  
“Don't worry, we will help you...and Byakuya.” I grabbed my mic and tried to reassure her.  
“Sounds like a great opportunity to do some TEAM WORK! Hahaha.” Nekomaru’s laughed carried beyond the headset in an echo.  
I turned back around to face Makoto.  
“We can give you some time to help the rest of your friends.. I know this isn't perfect but it could work.” Makoto grabbed my shoulder reassuringly,” You are ultimates after all.”  
“Hey Hajime, you could be the Ultimate Leader!” Nekomaru said excitedly.  
“He's right. You may be the greatest leader this world has ever known.” Sonia’s voice was soft and sincere.  
Wow, that means a lot coming from her.  
“Hajime The Ultimate Leader. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?” said Soda.  
“I don't know about that.” I smiled back at them,” I don't think I even want to be an ultimate anymore. I'm just happy to be me. Hajime Hinata.”  
It feels nice to finally be able to say that.  
“What wonderful beacons of Hope you are all becoming! I cannot believe I am here to see it!” Nagito broke out into a fit of laughter.  
“No, not this again-Hey! Nagito get off me!” Fuyuhiko yelled.  
The group shifted uncomfortably as they started to fight.  
“Hey don't push!”  
“You're pulling my hair!  
“MOSH PIT!”  
“Ibuki not in the helicopter!”

There we were in a helicopter high in the sky. Blue waters streamed down below into the big blue, ocean.  
This is perfect.  
It feels like..like this is only the beginning.  
There is no telling what we can do with this new found Hope.  
We will no longer be remnants of despair-- Only essences of Hope.  
“So, is that a yes?” Makoto’s smile lit up with the sun peaking through the doors.  
“Yeah. I think we're ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it,  
> An ending with no brainwashing.  
> And no final killing game.
> 
> Hope the hopeful ending didn't spoil it for you.  
> I'm a sucker for a good ending, and well it is my story ;)
> 
> I may write a few short stories of their time in the Future Foundation.  
> Just so when I start to miss these characters, I will always have something to write. For the title I'm thinking Operation Hope-- so if you ever see it come out :)  
> But that will just be at random.
> 
> I'm currently working on a book actually.  
> It's on Wattpad called Blood Junkie.  
> If you like my writing you can find me on Wattpad a lot. 
> 
> Ps.It's in very early drafting lol so go easy on me.  
> Wattpad name: Scokeley
> 
> If I ever have anymore fanfics to write, I assure you I will write them here.  
> So, thanks for everything guys! It's been fun <3

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible.But it may slip sometimes just because I thought it would be fitting that they would be more mature. This is my first ever fan fiction and I actually just started reading them last week. So please be kind in the comments. If there are any errors(Which there probably are) please excuse them. I blame it on my quick typing and sucky proofreading. I also want to add,that I plan on waking up all of the characters.


End file.
